Ishtar
by Uasti
Summary: Ce qu'aurait pu être l'univers de Saint Seiya après Hadès si une divinité babylonienne avait mis son grain de sable. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue, Renaissance

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Rating T** à cause du langage de certains, et surtout de certaines scènes violentes. Si vous êtes facilement choqués…au revoir ! (Même si je ne pense pas traumatiser qui que ce soit.) Pourrait évoluer vers M.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et j'ai essayé de les faire évoluer dans une cohérence vis à vis de l'œuvre originale, même si je prends quelques libertés çà et là. Par contre Zeus m'appartient et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le rendre détestable, Ishtar est également à moi, même si elle est construite sous forme d'hommage à l'héroïne de _la Saga d'Uasti_ de Tanith Lee, de même, Shamash et Sin m'appartiennent ainsi que quelques autres personnages secondaires.

Voilà, je précise que j'ai une vision assez particulière du personnage de Shaka, n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous choque.

**Dans cette fic : **

Idées de base : Ca faisait un moment que je voulais développer le personnage de Shaka et la mort frustrante des Gold Saints m'était intolérable. Mes personnages préférés sont Shaka et Kanon…et je dois avouer que cela transparaît pas mal dans cette fic (on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même parait-il…)

Ce que vous trouverez dans cette fiction : Du sang, des tripes, de l'amour, des revenants, un Little Bouddha en pleine crise mystique, une vache qui rit et des Gold Saints bourrés… et même, la grippe aviaire et les chevaliers d'acier… Ce que vous ne trouverez pas : Hadès en tutu, des bisounours…

Mais à part ça, je vous promets que c'est une fic assez sérieuse et profonde (je l'espère en tout cas). J'essaie d'éviter au maximum l'OOC, mais je dois avouer que lorsque je concentre dans une pièce beaucoup de gold saints, j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux, d'où quelques petits délires. En espérant que cela vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue – Renaissance.

* * *

Un monument ou une statue, peut-être une colonne. Du sang, puis, un homme lui souriait. Il avait un air si doux et serein. Les images étaient floues. Cela faisait trois mois de suite que le même rêve revenait, chaque nuit.

Ishtar se leva, observant les ruines qui lui avaient servi d'abri pour la nuit. Elle avait toujours voulu visiter la Grèce et elle y avait fuit, il y trois mois de cela. Elle cachait son visage sous un masque depuis - l'anniversaire de ses 18 ans, la folie semblait s'être emparée du monde depuis ce jour.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous au sanctuaire ? » Ishtar se retourna, surprise. Elle pensait que ces ruines étaient abandonnées. L'homme avait des vêtements étranges, et ses cheveux bleus, coupés courts, lui donnaient une allure peu avenante. Sans doute un caractère belliqueux, que venait confirmer une cicatrice en haut du nez. En voyant qu'il portait une sorte d'armure, elle se demanda vaguement où elle avait bien pu arriver. Depuis son arrivée en Grèce, elle vivait en volant de la nourriture et en dormant dans des endroits semblant abandonnés, évitant au maximum le contact avec tout autre être humain.

« Je n'ai fait que dormir ici, je vais m'en aller » Répondit-elle à haute voix.

« Hors de question, on ne viole pas le domaine sacré impunément » L'homme avança, l'air menaçant. La jeune femme recula, mais il fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa brusquement, faisant voler le masque d'Ishtar quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée, mais aucun coup ne vint, son agresseur semblait comme fasciné ou dégoûté et son regard la fixait, intensément.

Ishtar profita de sa surprise pour se dégager de son étreinte et ramasser son masque, l'homme ne réagissant toujours pas, elle prit la fuite. Elle courut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait finalement décidé de la poursuivre. Elle accéléra, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal, trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim et qu'elle évitait tout contact avec les autres humains. Il était rapide, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il avait vu son visage, il allait la tuer, elle le savait. Son regard, elle avait déjà vu cette lueur auparavant le soir de son anniversaire…

Les bruits de pas étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle courait sans savoir où aller, avec l'énergie propre au désespoir et elle se rendit compte que sa fuite l'avait menée dans une sorte de clairière parmi les ruines, une arène de pierre à moitié détruite. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, cherchant un endroit où se cacher à défaut de pouvoir distancer son adversaire.

Ce fut là qu'elle la vit. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce dont elle rêvait depuis trois mois se tenait devant elle : une haute colonne, décorée de visages dont la beauté semblait déformée par la souffrance. Fascinée par la colonne, elle en avait oublié son poursuivant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher, mais quand elle tendit la main pour la toucher, elle ressentit une violente douleur puis plus rien alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans le bassin d'eau au pied du monument. L'onde se teinta peu à peu de son sang.

L'homme la laissa pour morte et s'en alla, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il avait eu tellement envie de la tuer. D'habitude, un étranger ayant pénétré le sanctuaire sans s'en rendre compte était simplement expulsé du domaine sacré manu militari, mais pas tué.

Il l'avait vue, devant la prison de l'âme des chevaliers d'or et l'avait frappée par derrière, la projetant contre la colonne. Il venait de tuer une femme et ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Il eut envie de mourir en se souvenant de sa tendre compagne d'enfance, la douce Esméralda. Il venait de devenir aussi méprisable que son propre maître. Pourquoi l'histoire se répétait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle pulsion de haine ? En état de choc, Ikki fit quelques pas, titubant, puis se mit à courir, comme pour se fuir lui-même.

* * *

Le domaine sacré d'Athéna n'était plus qu'un immense champ de ruines depuis la bataille contre les spectres et l'arrivée d'Artémis n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment d'abandon.

Kiki soupira, Saori était revenue accompagnée de Seiya, dans le coma, et s'était enfermée dans le Palais du Grand Pope. Elle n'en était sortie que pour partir au Japon, emmenant Seiya et les chevaliers de Bronze, Shiryu et Ikki ayant cependant décidé de rester en Grèce.

Si le sanctuaire appartenait de nouveau à Athéna, il faudrait sans doute des années pour qu'il retrouve sa splendeur passée et… Kiki sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux à la pensée des chevaliers d'or, et surtout à la pensée du sort de son maitre Mu. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette colonne maudite et y souffriraient pour l'éternité sans qu'Athéna puisse leur venir en aide. Comme il avait haï Artémis lorsque la déesse lunaire leur avait annoncé avec un grand sourire, à eux les survivants de l'ordre d'Athéna, que désormais leur ordre ne servirait plus à protéger la terre et que cette colonne demeurerait un rappel éternel envers les hommes qu'il ne fallait pas défier les dieux.

« Kiki, nous allons les aider » Le petit garçon leva la tête, l'air interrogateur, en reconnaissant la voix de Shiryu. Le Dragon lui sourit, le regard empli de détermination, transmettant au jeune Bélier un regain d'espoir. Il portait sur son dos l'urne sacrée de l'armure d'or de la Balance. Le jeune atlante fronça les sourcils, puis il comprit soudain, se remémorant ce à quoi avait servi l'armure lors de la guerre contre Poséidon.

« Tu veux casser la colonne ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, je ne pense pas les ramener à la vie, mais au moins essayer de briser la malédiction des dieux pour que leurs âmes puissent enfin trouver la paix » Le ton du Dragon était sérieux, la pensée de Shunrei était présente dans son esprit, il n'avait pas osé lui révéler la vérité sur la mort du vieux maître. « L'armure de la Balance ou bien Excalibur, que Shura m'a léguée, devraient arriver à nous en débarrasser… Je veux le croire. »

Shiryu avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis que Shun et Ikki lui avaient appris l'existence de cette colonne, cachée dans la frontière Nord du sanctuaire, bien loin derrière le palais du Pope. Il se devait de la détruire, par respect envers ces chevaliers qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour la gloire d'Athéna.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Kiki, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais. Le courroux des dieux risque d'être terrible si nous réussissons à les libérer. »

« Pas question ! Tu m'en as parlé en premier d'abord ! Et je m'en moque bien des dieux… » La réponse de Kiki fit sourire le chevalier du Dragon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiki et Shiryu quittaient les marches menant au temple du Bélier pour se rendre vers la colonne maudite.

Ils furent cependant accueillis par un spectacle auquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient.

« La colonne s'effondre ! » s'écrièrent Shiryu et Kiki à l'unisson, alors que devant eux l'immense édifice de pierre se fissurait et semblait s'évaporer en fines volutes de poussières emportées par le vent venu de la Méditerranée.

De onze des douze maisons en ruines du sanctuaire partirent des rayons de lumière et comme au ralenti, l'armure d'or de la Balance quitta l'urne que transportait Shiryu pour venir former un cercle avec les autres armures autour de la colonne qui partait peu à peu en poussière.

Kiki ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer en reconnaissant les cosmoénergies qui lui étaient si familières et en particulier celle du gardien de la première maison du Zodiaque. Les douze armures se détachèrent et vinrent recouvrir leurs propriétaires, qui ne réalisaient pas encore qu'ils avaient ressuscité, alors que les derniers morceaux de la colonne disparaissaient. D'abord allongés au sol, ils se relevèrent les uns après les autres, regardant autour d'eux avec une incompréhension totale, comme hébétés de se retrouver soudainement au sanctuaire, juste vivants, sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir la moindre idée du pourquoi ou du comment.

« Hum, c'est sympa, mais quelqu'un pourrait me passer sa cape ? » Kanon, nu comme un vers, au côté de Shion, tout aussi nu, finit par briser le silence stupéfait qui régnait parmi les ors, ce qui en l'espace de quelques secondes, sembla finalement sortir de leur état d'hébétude les chevaliers présent. Rapidement, Saga et Mu enlevèrent leurs capes pour que les deux chevaliers en tenue d'Adam puissent se vêtir.

« Maitre Mu ! » Le chevalier du Bélier reçu une bombe humaine nommée Kiki en plein dans la poitrine. Le gamin pleurait de joie. Pendant ce temps, Dohko ranimait un Shiryu qui s'était presque évanoui sous le coup de l'émotion et était par terre, à genoux, remerciant Athéna. Un bruit de métal résonna alors que Aiolos et Aiolia s'étreignaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une première étreinte fraternelle depuis des années, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se sentent capables d'exprimer encore le moindre mot. Les ailes de l'armure du Sagittaire semblait les entourer d'une aura bienveillante, alors que Shura, mal à l'aise, fixait le sol, et qu'inconsciemment, Saga et Kanon avaient augmenté la distance qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » Le son de la voix de Shaka attira l'attention des autres sur lui. Il venait de prendre dans ses bras le corps d'Ishtar, que personne n'avait remarquée jusqu'à présent. Le corps inanimé de la jeune femme était détrempé par l'eau colorée de son sang.

« Une apprentie ? » Murmura Shion en notant le masque que portait la jeune femme, alors qu'il s'approchait pour la soigner. Il l'examina rapidement avant de faire luire son cosmos.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, l'eau est rouge tout autour de l'emplacement de la colonne. » Commenta sobrement la Vierge. Les chevaliers d'or ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant ce mot, que l'incarnation du Bouddha avait prononcé avec un tel détachement.

Incarnation qui pour l'heure avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus à la vie, était-ce une nouvelle épreuve ? Il pencha son regard vers la jeune femme, elle avait l'air jeune et était beaucoup trop mince pour la normale. Sa longue chevelure blanche touchait le sol et son masque ne ressemblait pas à ceux que portaient habituellement les femmes chevaliers.

A présent que Shion l'avait soignée, elle respirait plus paisiblement mais elle aurait sans doute besoin d'une transfusion. Shaka avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne l'avait pourtant jamais rencontrée. Le chevalier de la Vierge fronça légèrement les sourcils et ferma les yeux.

« Hey! Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est vivants ? » Demanda Aphrodite « Parce que Shaka qui tient une fille dans ses bras, c'est louche » Même Mu, ami le plus proche du chevalier de la Vierge, ne put s'empêcher de rire de la remarque. Mais l'hilarité générale fut calmée instantanément lorsque Shaka rouvrit les yeux, son air serein contrastant avec son regard lourd de menaces. Par mesure de sécurité et afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien vivants malgré tout, le chevalier des Poissons jugea utile de pincer le chevalier du Cancer de manière assez vicieuse, ce qui provoqua une envolée lyrique de jurons italiens qu'Aphrodite commenta sobrement par un « Je ne rêve pas alors… »

« Hum, bref… » Drapé dans la cape de Mu, Shion prit la parole « Nous ferions mieux d'aller au palais annoncer notre retour à la Déesse. Je suppose que nous ne trouverons pas d'explications ici et puis, je suis certain que beaucoup seront heureux d'apprendre que nous sommes en vie. Et cette jeune femme a besoin de soins plus complets. » Tout naturellement, l'ex grand Pope venait de s'imposer comme le leader naturel du petit groupe, sauf bien sur, aux yeux de l'éternel enfant rebelle du sanctuaire.

« Bien sûr, Graaaaand Pooooope, nous t'obéissons » Se moqua Kanon, n'ayant pu s'empêcher de cracher son fiel, il n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, Saga ayant marché sur sa cape pour le faire taire, ce qui menaça de dénuder son jumeau, qui ne du qu'à ses réflexes légendaires de ne pas finir de nouveau nu comme le jour de sa naissance. « Tu me le paieras » Grogna Kanon, tout en essayant de retrouver sa dignité, tandis que Saga lui lançait un regard vaguement menaçant, comme le défiant d'essayer à nouveau de semer la zizanie dans le domaine sacré.

« Kiki », Demanda Mu, « Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis notre enfermement dans cette colonne, depuis notre … mort ? » Ce dernier mot fut difficile à prononcer pour le Bélier.

« Trois mois Maitre. »

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le retour à la vie des chevaliers d'or. Une semaine riche en émotions pensa Shion : Pour commencer, Saori l'avait nommé Grand Pope de nouveau, il avait en charge la reconstruction du Sanctuaire et il avait décidé de reloger temporairement tous les chevaliers d'or dans le palais, afin que ceux-ci nouent des liens. « Après tout, nous avons été torturés ensemble pour défendre le même idéal, alors que certains d'entre nous ne se connaissent qu'à peine. » Songea le Pope.

Aiolia et Aioros partageaient la même chambre et avaient passé des heures à rattraper le temps perdu. Kanon et Saga ne s'insultaient plus en se croisant, ce qui était un bon début et Aphrodite avait même projeté d'organiser une fête pour célébrer leur retour à la vie. Milo et Camus avaient quant-à eux décidé d'adopter DeathMask, rebaptisé Angelo, après que celui-ci eut promis de revoir sa décoration intérieure. Aldébaran et Shura, à la surprise générale, étaient devenus d'excellents amis alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine auparavant. « Cela pourrait servir d'exemple. » Pensa le Pope. Egal à lui-même et ne semblant pas plus perturbé que cela d'être revenu à la vie, le chevalier de la Vierge arborait cependant un air préoccupé et alors que tous les autres chevaliers d'or se rapprochaient, il passait des heures entières à méditer, ne cessant sa concentration que pour rendre visite à la mystérieuse jeune femme qui était toujours inconsciente.

« Il a sans doute raison en pensant qu'elle est la clé de notre résurrection, mais jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'une personne capable de ressusciter les morts. » Marmonna Shion à haute voix.

« Alors mon vieil ami, on parle seul ? » Le Pope sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Dohko.

« Disons que je réfléchis tout haut… »

« Je crois pouvoir répondre à ta question » Dit la Balance en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lui et Shion étaient revenus à la vie avec le corps de leur jeunesse. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard intéressé, ses yeux violets remplis de curiosité.

« Il existe une déesse babylonienne qui gouvernait la guerre, la procréation et l'amour. En réalité, son peuple était guerrier, mais elle ne savait pas se battre. Elle était ce qu'il y a de plus précieux aux yeux des autres dieux de Babylone : la toucher soignait les blessures et son sang ramenait à la vie. »

« Tu veux dire que notre invitée est une déesse et que c'est son sang, en touchant la colonne, qui nous a ramenés à la vie ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Justement, c'était involontaire, Ikki du Phœnix m'a avoué l'avoir pourchassée alors qu'elle violait le sanctuaire. Il ne se rappelle de rien, excepté avoir vaguement vu son visage et être pris de l'envie de la tuer. Ses souvenirs ne redeviennent cohérents qu'à partir du moment où il crut l'avoir tuée. »

« Je ne comprends pas, le chevalier du Phœnix n'a pas une réputation de tueur sanguinaire, pourquoi aurait-il essayé de la tuer ? » Shion allait de surprise en surprise et fronça les sourcils, soupirant avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son siège. Il sentait les ennuis pointer à l'horizon.

« Selon la légende, la déesse Ishtar est maudite par Zeus, quiconque contemple son visage est pris d'une folie qui ne cesse que s'il la tue ou croit l'avoir tuée, dans le cas d'Ikki. » Shion ressentit soudain le besoin urgent de s'asseoir mais il réalisa qu'il était déjà assis.

« Je comprends maintenant. » La voix de Shaka résonna dans la salle du trône et fit sursauter Dohko et Sion, qui ne l'avaient pas senti arriver. Celui-ci ne sembla pas noter leur surprise. « Je souhaitais vous poser des questions Grand Pope. » Termina-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le trône, mais l'atlante lui fit rapidement signe de se relever.

« Qu'y a-t-il chevalier ? »

« En la voyant pour la première fois, j'ai eu le sentiment d'avoir déjà rencontré cette femme. Mais en méditant, je pense que c'est mon armure qui a réagit à son contact. Je suis certain que si c'est elle la déesse Ishtar, elle est déjà venue au sanctuaire. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais faire des recherches dans les archives du palais » Proposa Dohko. « Shaka, puisque tu as entendu notre conversation, retourne donc veiller sur Ishtar. Je suis persuadé que c'est elle, sa malédiction et la réaction d'Ikki en sont la preuve. Mais… »

« Je sais, je ne tiens pas à la tuer. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle n'enlève pas son masque. Par contre, elle semble n'avoir aucune cosmoénergie. Pour la localiser, je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux en sa présence… Je ne ressens rien, c'est anormal. »

« C'est étonnant. Personne n'est supposé vivre sans ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de cosmos en lui. Je verrais si je trouve une explication dans mes recherches. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, il me faut tenir Athéna informée. » Conclut Sion.

Une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie et les dieux ne s'étaient pas vengés de leur libération. Mais Ishtar apparaissait, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.


	2. Divine comédie

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et j'ai essayé de les faire évoluer dans une cohérence vis à vis de l'œuvre originale, même si je prends quelques libertés çà et là…

**Dans ce chapitre** : Vous trouverez, une obscure référence à une vache joyeuse, une alliance avec le diable et …

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Divine comédie

* * *

L'atmosphère de la chambre était sereine et paisible, un havre de paix improbable dans le palais du Pope, où régnait l'agitation depuis l'aménagement des douze chevaliers d'or à l'intérieur. Quatorze, si l'on ajoutait Kanon et Shion. Shaka y méditait, tout en veillant la jeune femme qui était demeurée inconsciente toute la semaine. Sa cosmoénergie soulevait doucement ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage reflétait le calme le plus absolu. Les paupières fermées, parfaitement immobile, seules les vagues ondulant sa chevelure, soulevée par son cosmos, apportaient du mouvement à l'image irréelle qu'il donnait à percevoir de lui en cet instant.

« Etes-vous un ange ? » Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. La voix de la jeune femme était mélodieuse, mais très faible.

« Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais qui je suis… » Répondit mystérieusement la réincarnation du Bouddha. Elle ne sembla écouter qu'à moitié la réponse, sa première réaction ayant été de toucher son visage pour y vérifier la présence de son masque. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle observa plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus et il était vêtu de ce qui semblait être une armure en or. Elle resta perdue quelques instants, à contempler son visage. Une impression de déjà vu la submergeait. Puis, alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient, l'idée que lui aussi avait une armure, tout comme son agresseur, la fit frissonner. Elle sentit un profond malaise l'envahir.

« Je ne vous ferais aucun mal » La rassura Shaka en se levant, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Il s'assit en face d'elle sur le lit et l'aida à se redresser afin qu'elle puisse s'assoir.

« Où suis-je ? »

« Dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna » Comme auparavant, sa réponse ne semblait pas avoir de sens. La jeune femme secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je ne comprends pas... Quel est votre nom ? »

« Shaka »

« Bien Shaka, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, mais je ne souhaite pas y rester. Je pourrais vous mettre en danger et je… » Elle s'interrompit devant le rire de son compagnon.

« Le danger n'existe pas tant que vous portez ce masque et vous n'irez nulle part, Déesse. »

Ishtar en resta muette de surprise. Comment savait-il pour son visage ? Et pourquoi l'appelait-il déesse ? Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de délirer. Mais la présence de son compagnon, enfin, de Shaka, puisqu'il semblait se nommer ainsi, lui hurlait le contraire. Elle sentait le parfum de ses cheveux et ses yeux la fixaient intensément depuis qu'il avait cessé de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Si elle rêvait, elle n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi réaliste.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » Finit par demander son interlocuteur.

« Ishtar » Murmura-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il connaître sa malédiction sans même connaître son nom ?

En entendant la réponse, les yeux de Shaka s'agrandirent légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Cela était très rare qu'une réincarnation porte le même nom que sa divinité tutélaire ou alors, cela était voulu. Les moines qui l'avaient élevé savaient qui il était et lui avaient donné un nom en référence à Bouddha, mais elle, elle semblait ignorer sa propre identité, ce qui était le plus surprenant. Comment lui annoncer que désormais, elle ne serait plus vraiment libre de sa propre destinée et qu'elle devrait être digne de la déesse qu'elle incarnait ?

Shaka passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Posséder la sagesse du Bouddha le faisait trop réfléchir parfois. La jeune femme le regardait. Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait sous son masque. Sa longue chevelure d'un blanc immaculé l'entourait d'une auréole de lumière, complétant son apparence éthérée. Il y eut un long silence. Elle finit par porter la main à son ventre, grimaçant sous son masque alors qu'elle sentait qu'après sa période prolongée d'inconscience, son estomac se rappelait à sa mémoire pour protester contre son jeûne forcé. Son geste ne passa inaperçu. Alors que Shaka hésitait à lui en révéler plus, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour le moment lui laisser reprendre des forces et lui annoncer plus tard tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur elle. Il concentra son cosmos pour avertir le Pope du réveil de la jeune femme et du fait qu'elle ignorait apparemment son identité, tout en se levant pour aller chercher de la nourriture. C'était décidé, ils attendraient qu'elle soit rétablie pour lui dire la vérité.

* * *

Shion soupira dans la salle du trône. Dohko n'avait pas encore trouvé d'informations sur une éventuelle présence d'Ishtar au sanctuaire et Saori n'allait pas tarder à demander des explications. Elle était partie au Japon avec les chevaliers de Bronze et Seiya toujours dans le coma afin de consulter un éminent neurologue et essayer de sauver Pégase. En apprenant la résurrection des chevaliers d'or, elle avait aussitôt nommé Shion Grand Pope. Athéna était ravie de les savoir en vie, mais ne pouvait se libérer sur le moment et avait demandé à l'atlante de lui préparer une mise au point complète pour son retour.

Il restait trois jours à Shion pour élucider l'apparition d'Ishtar dans le sanctuaire. Mais si Shaka disait vrai, l'intéressée ne lui serait d'aucun secours si elle se considérait comme une simple humaine. Peut-être était-elle manipulée par d'autres dieux ?

« Hey Shaka ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire bande à part. » Dit Aiolia en voyant le chevalier de la Vierge qui tentait de s'éclipser de la salle commune en portant un plateau repas. C'était l'heure du repas du soir et dans un souci d'humanisme, Saori avait insisté pour que les chevaliers d'or prennent leurs repas en commun afin de les obliger à créer un sentiment de communauté et de restaurer les liens entre eux.

« Ce n'est pas pour lui. » Dit Shion en pénétrant dans la salle à manger. « Notre malade s'est éveillée. »

« Il aurait pu prévenir l'autre somnambule. » Grinça Aphrodite. De notoriété publique, Aphrodite et Shaka ne s'aimaient pas, l'un représentant l'exact opposé de l'autre. Ce qui lui attira une œillade assassine de l'interpellé, d'autant plus admirable qu'elle était lancée à travers des paupières closes, interpellé qui décida de ne pas poursuivre et sortit dignement.

« Certes… » Fit Dohko en se raclant la gorge. « Qu'y a-t-il au menu ? »

« C'est Aldébaran qui a fait la cuisine ce soir, c'est du bœuf. » Expliqua Shura. Autre requête d'Athéna, chacun ferait la cuisine à tour de rôle, afin de renforcer le sentiment de camaraderie. Apparemment, la déesse n'avait peut-être pas pris en compte que le manque de talent culinaire de certains pouvait être considéré comme une agression, voire comme une tentative d'assassinat par d'autres, mais bon gré mal gré, les ors avaient instaurés un semblant de routine. Le Taureau amena bientôt le plat sur la table, tandis que les chevaliers s'asseyaient.

« Bon, pas la peine d'attendre Shaka.» Conclut Aiolia, qui avait de manière très prévisible à en croire le nom de son signe une faim de lion. Les chevaliers s'attelèrent donc au dur labeur de découper le bœuf amené par le brésilien, qui l'avait laissé en entier en mettant simplement du persil dans le museau de la bête.

« Marrant » Dit Angelo en observant attentivement la tête du bœuf, « On dirait qu'il rigole. »

« Oui encore un mystère » Répondit Milo en lui tapant dans le dos, « une vache qui rit? » Désespéré, Camus le français secoua la tête, ce qui dans son langage aurait pu être équivalent au fait de rouler les yeux, avant de s'adresser à Angelo.

« Tu n'espères pas empailler cette tête pour décorer tes murs à la place de ton ancienne décoration, n'est-ce pas ? » Le Cancer se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux en guise de réponse. Des éclats de voix lui firent tourner la tête.

« Mais bien sûr que j'ose répéter ! » Fanfaronnait Kanon devant un Shura furieux « Le Capricorne, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une stupide chèvre, c'est pour ça que t'as perdu au poker hier ! »

« Allons Kanon, arrête de le tourner en bourrique. » S'écria Saga, avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

« Un gémeau a commis un impair… » Dit Milo en riant, manquant de s'étrangler avec un morceau de viande, tandis que Shura et Kanon rétorquaient à l'unisson : « Toi Saga, occupes-toi de tes affaires. »

« Hum... » Toussota Shion en se levant, attirant à lui l'attention. « Je dois vous parler sérieusement chevaliers. » Douze paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Aiolia profita de l'inattention de son frère pour voler dans l'assiette du Sagittaire. « Je vais vous révéler qui est la femme que nous avons trouvée près de la colonne, et ce que nous savons pour le moment. Je demande donc toute votre attention »

« Il vient de jeter un froid » Murmura Milo, qui faillit sourit largement quand Camus lui répliqua l'air absent : « A qui le dis-tu… »

* * *

Au même instant, Shaka frappa doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la déesse. Il posa rapidement le plateau repas, puis, ouvrit les yeux, inquiet, incapable de percevoir sa présence. Elle n'était plus dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Ishtar ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, adjacente à sa chambre. Elle resta immobile, tétanisée. Shaka était là et la regardait, les yeux légèrement agrandis par la surprise. Elle ne portait pas son masque.

La vie semblait avoir quitté les deux occupants de la pièce, immobiles et seul le vent, apportant la fraîcheur de la nuit toute proche, animait l'endroit, soulevant doucement les voiles de la fenêtre, jouant avec les cheveux d'Ishtar et Shaka.

La jeune femme était terrifiée, mais tout son corps refusait de bouger. Même si elle avait pu se mouvoir, Shaka lui barrait la route vers la seule sortie. Elle avait envie de pleurer, à la fois de rage contre elle-même, car elle avait abandonné imprudemment son masque pour se rafraîchir le visage, de peur, mais aussi de honte. Depuis son anniversaire, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui montrait un visage difforme et monstrueux. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent d'enlever ce masque. » La voix de Shaka la fit sursauter. Pourquoi ne l'avait t-il pas attaquée ? Elle demeura silencieuse, au bord de la crise de nerfs, tandis que des images de son anniversaire lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle avait l'impression de sentir de nouveau l'odeur du sang. Elle se mit à pleurer, tremblante, et lui tourna le dos.

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'approcha et força la jeune fille à se retourner et à relever son visage vers lui en lui passant une main sous le menton. Son regard dénotait une certaine curiosité, mais pas de violence.

« Je suis un monstre, ne me regardez pas » Pour toute réponse, Shaka passa délicatement un doigt sur le visage de la jeune femme, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire. Elle disait être un monstre, pourtant, elle était belle, mais d'une beauté légèrement inhumaine : une peau mate, presque dorée, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux ivoire. Mais ses yeux étaient le plus étrange : des yeux verts, immenses, presque trop grands par rapport à son visage, bordés de longs cils noirs. Leur pupille était d'un vert translucide, comme si elles avaient été taillées dans une pierre précieuse.

Il resta de longues secondes à plonger les yeux dans les siens, avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme était totalement bouleversée. Il sécha doucement les larmes coulant de ses yeux verts si beaux et étranges, encadrant brièvement le visage de ses mains, effaçant les sillons humides en faisant lentement glisser ses pouces le long des joues de la jeune femme avant de laisser retomber ses mains. Elle frémit légèrement sous le contact et détourna le regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter l'idée qu'il puisse regarder le monstre qu'elle était devenue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as vu mon visage. Toutes les personnes qui l'ont vu à part toi ont essayé de me tuer. » Dans sa surprise, elle était passée au tutoiement. Cela fit sourire l'homme le plus proche de Dieu.

« J'en déduis que vous ne vous laissez pas tuer facilement Ishtar. » Il la libéra et s'éloigna, fermant les yeux. « Cette malédiction ne s'applique que sur les personnes incapables de dominer leurs émotions. Mais vous avez eu de la chance. » Sa voix était redevenue froide et distante. « Ne quittez plus votre masque et reposez-vous, je vous ai amené de la nourriture. »

« Heu … attendez ! » Shaka s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, il lui tournait le dos. « J'ai beaucoup de questions »

« Dans trois jours, Athéna reviendra au sanctuaire, vous aurez vos réponses à ce moment là. Mais je …» Il hésita à continuer, voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui, l'homme le plus proche de dieu, ne pouvait se sentir troublé, et pourtant. Il soupira. « Vous êtes loin d'être un monstre, et sans doute votre malédiction vous empêche t'elle de vous voir telle que vous êtes… » Il marqua une pause, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Vous êtes très belle. » Il y eut un court silence.

« Merci » Il ne répondit pas et sortit.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil d'Ishtar et Athéna devait arriver le soir même au sanctuaire. La jeune femme n'avait plus revu Shaka, mais elle avait fait la connaissance de Shion, qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le sanctuaire et l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle avait pensé qu'il se moquait d'elle en lui annonçant, le matin même, qu'elle était une réincarnation, mais devant l'air sérieux du Grand Pope, qui avait enlevé son masque pour l'occasion, elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence.

Shion soupira. Elle l'avait relativement bien pris, mais il ne lui avait pas encore révélé toute la vérité. Les recherches de Dohko avaient abouti et le résultat avait à la fois confirmé et dépassé le pressentiment de Shaka. Non seulement Ishtar était déjà venue au sanctuaire, il y a très longtemps, mais c'était elle qui avait indirectement déclenché la toute première guerre sainte. Le Pope se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les chevaliers de la Balance et de la Vierge.

« Son pouvoir de guérison en faisait un atout trop important pour Athéna, les vieilles tablettes que j'ai trouvées indiquent que jaloux et inquiets de voir Athéna prendre trop de puissance, Hadès et Poséidon s'allièrent pour la combattre. Mais après plusieurs semaines de guerre, le conflit s'arrêta avec la mort d'Ishtar. La guerre fut ensuite reprise par Hadès seul, mais pour une toute autre raison. »

« Comment est-elle morte ? » Avait alors demandé Shion à Dohko.

« Tuée, par le chevalier à qui Athéna avait confié la garde d'Ishtar. » Il s'était interrompu et avait regardé étrangement Shaka « Elle l'avait confiée à son chevalier le plus puissant et le plus fidèle : le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Il semblerait qu'Ishtar était déjà maudite à l'époque et c'est après avoir vu son visage que le chevalier l'a tuée. »

« C'est donc pour cela que mon armure a réagi à sa présence la première fois que je l'ai vue » Avait alors murmuré Shaka, plus pour lui-même que pour communiquer son idée aux deux autres.

« Shaka, » Expliqua Dohko « Si ton armure a réagi en sa présence, c'est qu'au même titre que tu es chevalier d'Athéna, tu es chevalier d'Ishtar. A son arrivée au sanctuaire, Athéna avait confié la garde de la déesse au chevalier de la Vierge et celui-ci a fait serment de double allégeance. » Shion écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un chevalier servant deux divinités.

Shaka fronça les sourcils, en s'engageant à protéger Athéna, il n'avait pas choisi de servir une autre divinité en même temps, mais si l'armure de la Vierge avait estimé digne qu'il la porte, il devait se soumettre à son devoir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux : devait-il leur révéler que la malédiction n'avait aucun effet sur lui ?

« Pourquoi a-t-elle été maudite ? » Se contenta t-il de demander, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur son devoir fraîchement découvert envers la Babylonienne. Dohko se racla la gorge avant de répondre, surpris à moitié que Shaka ait pris les choses aussi philosophiquement.

« Il semblerait que lorsque Zeus a conquis la Terre, il extermina les dieux qui y étaient présents : égyptiens, sumériens et babyloniens. Ou bien il les soumit, comme Odin. Quand il a combattu les Babyloniens, il semblerait qu'Ishtar ait été la seule survivante. Zeus la captura, charmé par sa beauté. »

« Comment a-t-elle fini au sanctuaire ? » Demanda Shion.

« Pour faire court, Zeus tenta de la séduire, mais elle se refusa à lui pendant plusieurs siècles. Lassé et en colère d'être repoussé, Zeus la maudit et la força à se réincarner dans un corps mortel. Ishtar souffrit sur terre jusqu'à être recueillie au sanctuaire par Athéna. Celle-ci la protégea, à condition qu'elle soigne ses chevaliers… »

« Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas ressuscité les autres dieux babyloniens ? » Shaka semblait perplexe.

« Elle ne pouvait que soigner, sa cosmoénergie ayant été bridée par Zeus. Ca explique d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne ressentais aucun cosmos en sa présence. »

« Mais, elle nous a bien ressuscités nous, alors comment ? » Cette fois-ci, c'était Shion qui était perdu.

« Je ne l'explique pas. Les tablettes disent que pour pouvoir ressusciter, Ishtar devait combiner son sang et son cosmos. Je suppose, mais cela est pure théorie, que... »

« Son sang fait vivre le corps et son cosmos ramène l'âme. » Dohko et Sion se tournèrent vers Shaka. Cela semblait logique, par moments, la sagesse du Bouddha pouvait faire croire que le chevalier de la Vierge possédait la science infuse. Shaka esquissa un sourire satisfait et poursuivit : « Sa cosmoénergie n'était pas nécessaire pour nous ressusciter, puisque la colonne contenait nos âmes. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de ramener nos esprits du royaume des morts. Le sang versé sur la colonne a été suffisant. »

Son explication semblait être la meilleure. Shion soupira, chassant ses souvenirs. Il se leva pour aller sur le balcon du palais qui faisait face à la statue géante d'Athéna. Dés le retour de la déesse au sanctuaire, après sa fuite devant Apollon en emmenant Seiya inconscient, l'armure avait regagné sa place et sa forme initiale.

L'arrivée de Saori n'allait plus tarder à présent.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, Ishtar s'impatientait. Quelques heures plus tôt, des servantes étaient venues lui apporter une robe de cérémonie et l'avaient aidée à se préparer. Elles lui avaient également donné un nouveau masque, semblable à celui des femmes chevaliers, mais en or : un cadeau d'Athéna.

Depuis, elle attendait. Après lui avoir révélé qu'elle était une réincarnation, Shion lui avait proposé de rencontrer Athéna le soir même. Elle avait alors accepté, mais appréhendait cette rencontre, une fois le choc initial de la révélation passé. Il lui avait ensuite parlé des chevaliers et du sanctuaire. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser des questions sur Shaka qui, hormis le Pope, était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait au domaine sacré. Elle avait faillit s'étrangler en apprenant qu'il était la réincarnation du Bouddha, mais heureusement, cachée par son masque, le Pope n'avait pas semblé remarquer son trouble. Le seul homme capable de la regarder sans son masque lui était inaccessible. « Cette malédiction ne s'applique que sur les personnes incapables de dominer leurs émotions. » Les paroles de Shaka lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de tomber amoureuse d'une chimère, personne ne séduisait le Bouddha.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte la tirèrent hors de ses réflexions. Elle alla ouvrir et vit un jeune garçon roux avec deux points bleus sur le front lui sourire.

« Vous êtes drôlement belle princesse ! » Dit-il. Ishtar portait une longue robe rouge sombre, qui contrastait avec son masque en or et sa longue chevelure couleur ivoire qui cascadait librement jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle sourit sous son masque, mais son sourire était perceptible dans le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Kiki ! J'étais là quand le Chevalier de la Vierge vous a trouvée ! »

« Shaka ? »

« Oui, il faut que je vous conduise à Athéna. » Sans attendre de réponse, le gamin commença à trottiner devant elle. Elle le suivit, hésitante. Sur le chemin, quelques serviteurs et un ou deux chevaliers d'argent lui lancèrent des regards remplis de curiosité.

« C'est là, derrière la porte » Dit finalement Kiki. Mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin. » Il sourit et repartit, alors que les deux gardes présents de chaque côté de la porte se mouvaient pour ouvrir les deux battants monumentaux.

Ishtar entra dans la vaste salle, bordée de colonnes, essayant d'avoir une démarche assurée, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Elle avança et dépassa douze hommes debout et alignés, portant chacun une armure d'or. Elle devina qu'ils étaient les chevaliers d'or, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de voir leur visage ou d'essayer de distinguer Shaka. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques mètres du trône, où était assise celle qu'elle supposait être Athéna. A sa droite se tenait Shion, debout, portant son habit et son casque de Grand Pope. A sa gauche, se tenait en retrait un homme très beau aux longs cheveux bleus et qui la regardait d'un air mi-cynique, mi-intrigué. Il était debout près d'un jeune homme brun en chaise roulante. Dans son dos, elle sentit vaguement le poids du regard des chevaliers d'ors, qui fixaient la scène avec un intérêt silencieux.

« Je suis heureuse que tu portes le masque que je t'ai offert. » Commença Athéna. Elle se leva du trône et s'approcha, tenant son sceptre, le bruissement de sa robe fut pendant quelques instants le seul bruit qui empli la vaste salle. « On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… » Sourit-elle. « Mais je souhaiterais te demander un service, qui permettra de prouver que tu es bien la réincarnation d'Ishtar »

« Ma malédiction ne suffit-elle pas ? Ou souhaites-tu qu'un autre que le chevalier Phœnix tente de me tuer ? » Elle entendit quelques réactions étouffées derrière elle. Les chevaliers d'or devaient la trouver un peu trop rude avec leur déesse, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, cela l'énervait qu'on lui assène d'un coup qu'elle était une réincarnation, pour ensuite remettre cela en doute. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et n'était pas loin de penser qu'elle était tombée dans une sorte de secte d'allumés.

« Rien de tout cela. » Athéna ne semblait nullement offensée. « Je souhaites que tu guérisses un homme. Rien ne te sera plus simple, puisque Ishtar est une déesse thaumaturge. » Elle se tourna. « Kanon, pourrais-tu approcher Seiya s'il te plait ? » Ishtar vit l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus rapprocher le fauteuil roulant d'une démarche mi agressive, mi nonchalante. « Cet homme est l'un de mes plus fidèles chevaliers, mais il est dans le coma depuis son dernier combat. » L'angoisse s'empara d'Ishtar quand elle comprit où Athéna voulait en venir.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire pour le guérir. »

« Il vous suffit de le toucher déesse. » Sans avoir besoin de se retourner, elle reconnut la voix de Shaka. Elle prit une longue inspiration.

« Très bien » Ishtar posa ses mains sur le visage de Seiya et essaya de se concentrer, espérant elle ne savait trop quoi, attendaient-ils tous d'elle qu'elle fasse un miracle ?

Elle avait à peine fermé les yeux que le chevalier Pégase regardait d'un air étonné où il se trouvait. Ishtar crut qu'on lui avait fait une plaisanterie, elle n'avait rien ressenti en touchant cet homme et elle l'aurait guéri ? La réaction d'Athéna lui ôta ses doutes, celle-ci pleurant doucement en prenant Seiya dans ses bras.

En entendant un bruit de métal derrière elle, Ishtar se retourna et vit que tous les chevaliers d'or, ces hommes à l'allure si majestueuse, avaient mis un genou à terre. Ils s'inclinaient respectueusement devant la nouvelle déesse.

« Déesse Athéna ! » Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, entra dans la salle en courant avant de s'arrêter, muette de surprise, devant un Seiya en pleine forme.

« Qu'y a-t-il chevalier de l'Aigle? » La question du Pope lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« A la porte du sanctuaire, il veut voir Athéna, c'est Rhadamanthe. »

« Comment ? » Kanon n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser ce cri du cœur, tandis que tous les chevaliers d'or se relevaient et se mettaient en garde. Comment le juge des enfers avait-il survécu ?

« J'accepte de le rencontrer » La réponse de Saori fut surprenante pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf pour Ishtar, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Mais elle se sentait soulagée que l'attention générale se soit détournée d'elle.

Athéna regagna son trône et demanda à Ishtar de venir se placer à ses côtés, tandis que Mu, Kanon et Shaka quittaient la pièce pour aller chercher Rhadamanthe. Ils réapparurent bientôt dans la salle du trône, encadrant le juge portant l'armure sombre du Wyvern. Le spectre ne semblait nullement impressionné, son surplis contrastait sombrement avec l'or des protections de ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé audience ? » Athéna venait de rompre le silence pesant qui était tombé dans la pièce à l'arrivée du spectre. Avant de répondre, celui-ci s'inclina brièvement devant la divinité en une marque de respect assez étrange de la part de l'un des serviteurs d'Hadès.

« Déesse Athéna, en tant que représentant du royaume des Enfers, je suis venu vous demander votre aide. »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Mu fut contraint de s'interposer pour empêcher Kanon de se jeter sur le juge.

« Un traître n'a pas à me faire la morale. » Répliqua le spectre avec un sourire en coin.

« Il suffit ! » L'aura d'Athéna s'intensifia, rappelant les chevaliers présents à l'ordre. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide Rhadamanthe ? »

« Comme vous le savez, le monde des Enfers est constitué de huit prisons, trois vallées et dix douves. La mort d'Hadès a entraîné la destruction d'Elision et d'une bonne partie des Enfers : l'une des vallées a disparu, trois des prisons infernales se sont déjà effondrées et cinq des dix douves sont détruites. » Le spectre marqua une pause et balaya de son regard rouge sang la pièce. Les visages de ses interlocuteurs signifiaient qu'ils pensaient que c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il soupira, ennuyé de voir la lenteur de compréhension des défenseurs d'Athéna. « Sans le pouvoir d'Hadès pour le maintenir, le monde des Enfers ne va pas tarder à disparaître totalement. Cela va briser l'équilibre. » Shion fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre. « La Terre elle-même, depuis la chute du sanctuaire sous-marin, est moins bien protégée. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » Athéna se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne lui faisait pas la morale.

« Et bien » Reprit le spectre « Si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement pour empêcher la disparition du monde des Enfers, les âmes des morts n'auront plus nulle part où aller et resteront hanter les vivants sur Terre. » Il sourit, satisfait de voir l'expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage de nombreux chevaliers. « Et ce n'est pas tout, les âmes emprisonnées actuellement en Enfer déferleront sur la Terre. » A ces mots, même le visage serein de Shaka en fut troublé.

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile en ce cas ? » Athéna semblait soucieuse, appréhendant la réponse du spectre.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de sauver les enfers et donc la Terre : ramener le seigneur Hadès à la vie. »

A ces mots, Seiya ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son proche d'un rire hystérique. D'un commun accord, Aiolia et Aioros sortirent de la salle en l'emmenant : mieux valait pour le Pégase prendre un peu de repos. Frôler la mort pour finalement s'allier avec l'ennemi, on pouvait risquer la folie pour beaucoup moins. Marine les suivit, à la fois pour veiller Seiya et enfin parler à Aiolia, qu'elle n'avait pu qu'entrevoir depuis son retour à la vie, dix jours plus tôt. Le spectre reprit la parole suite à cette interruption incongrue.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide Déesse Athéna et ainsi que de celle de la déesse Ishtar »

« Comment sais-tu… » Shion ne put en prononcer davantage, il fut coupé par Dohko.

« C'est impossible : la déesse Ishtar est incapable de ressusciter le Dieu des morts. Pour cela, elle aurait besoin de son cosmos et Zeus lui-même l'a empêchée de s'en servir en la maudissant. »

Derrière son masque, l'intéressée en était bouche bée : Shion lui avait dit qu'elle avait ramené à la vie les chevaliers d'or, mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur la technique… Mais surtout, on aurait dit que le destin de la planète entière dépendait de sa capacité à ressusciter Hadès. Sentant son émoi, Athéna se leva et laissa Ishtar s'asseoir sur son trône, avant que les jambes de cette dernière ne la lâchent. Elle qui se félicitait quelques minutes plus tôt de ne plus être le centre de l'attention générale, elle était servie.

« J'accepte et je me porte garante de l'accord de mon père. » Tous les chevaliers fixèrent Athéna, ils savaient tous qu'elle avait pris la seule décision raisonnable possible, mais tout dans leur être leur criait que cette alliance était contre nature – d'autant qu'en entendant les paroles de la déesse, Rhadamanthe avait esquissé un sourire de très mauvais augure.

« Attendez déesse ! » La voix de Kanon venait de s'élever « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une guerre vous a opposée à Hadès et que celui-ci est mort, alors pourquoi croire les paroles d'un de ses représentants ? » Rhadamanthe ne laissa pas à Athéna le temps de répondre.

« C'est la première fois que le seigneur Hadès a été tué dans sa véritable enveloppe charnelle, qu'il cachait depuis les temps mythologiques. Lors de ses précédentes défaites, les chevaliers de votre ordre n'avaient fait que tuer son corps d'emprunt. » Le spectre se mit à rire, une lueur presque démoniaque dans le regard. « Et si vous ne me croyez toujours pas, la recrudescence des apparitions surnaturelles de ces derniers temps devrait prouver ma bonne foi. » L'expression bonne foi, dans la bouche du juge infernal, semblait déplacée. « Il n'y a déjà plus que la moitié des âmes des morts qui arrivent aux Enfers. »

« Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la destruction du sanctuaire souterrain ? » Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du spectre, Ishtar prenait la parole. Après tout, elle semblait être l'une des premières personnes impliquées dans cette affaire.

Rhadamanthe fixa la femme qui venait de parler, à son masque le juge devina qu'il s'agissait de la déesse Ishtar. En entendant parler du retour à la vie des chevaliers d'or, le juge avait immédiatement pensé à elle. Son maître lui en avait parlé lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de la première guerre sainte et sans doute souhaiterait-il s'emparer de cette femme après avoir reconstruit son domaine.

« Déesse, au rythme où les Enfers s'écroulent, il devrait rester deux mois au maximum. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le regard qu'avait porté Rhadamanthe sur elle avait étrangement troublé la jeune femme, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé ce type de regard. Il la regardait comme un objet de valeur, comme une chose que l'on convoite et pas comme si elle était un être vivant. La voix d'Athéna la tira de ses pensées, elle non plus n'avait pas ignoré la lueur qui était passée dans les prunelles du juge.

« Très bien Ishtar, en attendant d'obtenir audience auprès de Zeus, il te faut une protection. » Elle se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or. « Le Grand Pope m'a appris pour ta double allégeance Shaka, il est donc normal que tu assures la défense de celle dont tu es l'unique chevalier. »

« Mon … mon chevalier ? » Ishtar était aussi surprise que les chevaliers d'or présents, à l'exception de Dohko, Shaka et Shion, qui étaient dans le secret. Certains en auraient presque oublié Rhadamanthe sous le coup de la surprise.

« Hum » Athéna ignora la réaction de l'autre déesse « Kanon, je souhaite que tu aides Shaka à la protéger » Le cœur d'Ishtar manqua un battement quand elle réalisa complètement la situation : Shaka comme garde du corps… Quant-au dénommé Kanon, il la regardait avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage, mais il ne put qu'acquiescer à la demande d'Athéna. Shion se demanda si Saori avait délibérément choisi de nommer le chevalier le plus sauvage et solitaire du sanctuaire.

« Puisque ma requête a été entendue, je m'en retourne aux Enfers pour essayer de retarder le plus possible leur destruction. » Rhadamanthe était contrarié : il serait compliqué de récupérer Ishtar si Athéna lui avait choisi comme garde du corps les deux chevaliers les plus puissants du sanctuaire. Il avait vu à l'œuvre le pouvoir de Kanon et quant au chevalier de la Vierge, sa réputation le précédait. Pandore avait été furieuse lorsqu'il avait tué ses spectres et il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à Hadès avec Athéna.

« Bien, Angelo et Mu, raccompagnez le hors du sanctuaire. » Conclut Athéna « Nous nous reverrons dés que j'aurai la réponse de Zeus. » Les deux chevaliers encadrèrent Rhadamanthe, leur armure d'or contrastant avec la noirceur de celle du juge, puis le trio quitta la salle après avoir salué de nouveau la maîtresse des lieux.

« Puis-je vous proposer de contacter Hermès au plus vite ? »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées Shion. » Sourit Athéna. « Mais nous règlerons ce problème plus tard. Les enfers peuvent attendre demain et je crois que beaucoup d'entre nous avons besoin de repos. »

* * *

Ishtar s'étira lentement dans son lit, observant les voilages blancs que le vent du matin faisait doucement frémir. Elle repensa aux évènements de la soirée. Malgré les paroles apaisantes de Saori, qui s'était ensuite retirée pour informer les chevaliers de Bronze de la situation, et aller voir Seiya, l'agitation avait perduré une bonne partie de la nuit au sanctuaire.

Shion avait présenté Ishtar aux chevaliers d'or, qui furent tous plutôt accueillants avec elle. Le fait qu'elle les ait ramenés à la vie et qu'elle soit l'alliée d'Athéna facilitait bien entendu leurs relations, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en les voyant la traiter comme une déesse. C'était juste trop étrange.

Elle avait été surprise par les yeux fermés de Shaka, il avait toujours eu les yeux ouverts avec elle auparavant, mais devant sa surprise, Shion lui avait dit que c'était habituel. Ensuite, elle avait passé de longues minutes à observer Aphrodite, se demandant comment il pouvait être chevalier malgré une telle fragilité apparente. Pour une fois, elle aurait presque remercié sa malédiction car grâce à son masque, elle avait pu dévisager tout à loisir certains chevaliers sans trop en avoir l'air. Seul Kanon lui avait semblé la rejeter ou du moins, il n'avait fait aucun effort lors de leur présentation.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait parmi les draps, ses cheveux ivoire cascadant tout autour d'elle. Malgré les explications qu'elle avait eues, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient encore dans son esprit.

Si elle était bien la réincarnation d'Ishtar, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle accéder aux souvenirs de ses vies antérieures ou bien communiquer avec la déesse qu'elle était censée représenter sur Terre ? Et pourquoi les dieux olympiens, qui avaient puni les chevaliers en les enfermant dans la colonne, n'avaient-ils toujours pas réagi à leur libération ? Il fallait qu'elle parle à Saori ou à Shaka, étant des réincarnations, peut-être pourraient-ils l'éclairer.

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Athéna avait ordonné qu'elle change de chambre, jugeant sa chambre précédente trop modeste pour une déesse. Elle sourit, le problème était que sa nouvelle chambre en était presque trop grande. Elle repensa aux trois derniers mois écoulés, où elle avait vécu comme une vagabonde.

Après avoir pris un bain, elle mit une courte robe blanche sans manches, avec des sandales de la même couleur dont les lacets lui remontaient le long des mollets. Elle sourit en se regardant dans le miroir, sa peau dorée et sa chevelure couleur ivoire étaient joliment mises en valeur. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux, ceux-ci ne lui tombant plus au niveau des chevilles, mais de la taille. En s'observant dans la glace, son regard tomba sur son masque. Presque inconsciemment, sa main s'éleva pour le retirer, mais elle ne put se décider à le faire. Depuis qu'elle était maudite, les miroirs lui renvoyaient l'image d'un visage atroce et monstrueux, indescriptible. Elle était incapable d'affronter sa propre vision. Mais il l'avait vue et l'avait trouvée belle. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant à ses doigts sur son visage.

Elle sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Elle quitta la salle de bain, traversa la chambre puis son boudoir pour aller ouvrir.

« Hum, Déesse.. » Devant elle se tenait Kanon, vêtu d'un jean et d'une fine chemise bleue en lin, qui faisait ressortir le bleu profond de ses yeux. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour Kanon » Dit-elle en souriant, décidant de considérer son grognement comme un bonjour. Il soupira, avant d'appuyer son avant-bras contre le cadre de la porte, dégageant un charme quasi animal.

« Le Grand Pope m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et de vous faire visiter le sanctuaire aujourd'hui. Il est actuellement en réunion avec Athéna et s'excuse de ne pouvoir vous montrer le domaine lui-même. » Au ton qu'il employa pour évoquer Shion, Ishtar pensa qu'il avait du lui faire la morale pour son manque de courtoisie de la veille envers elle.

« J'accepte mais à deux conditions » Kanon la regarda d'un air perplexe, il essayait d'être aimable et voilà que la Déesse nouvellement arrivée faisait des caprices.

« Lesquelles ? »

« On se tutoie et je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Ishtar, je n'aime pas le mot Déesse. » Ishtar avait décidé de traiter les chevaliers comme des amis et d'essayer de descendre du piédestal inconfortable de déesse sur lequel ils l'avaient posée. Kanon esquissa un sourire, finalement, sa mission de baby-sitting serait peut-être un peu moins pénible que prévu.

* * *

Ce matin-là, l'atmosphère du bureau du grand Pope n'avait rien à voir avec le calme qui régnait habituellement dans cette pièce sombre décorée de boiseries et dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines de livres. Assis derrière sa table de travail, sur laquelle il avait posé son casque, le Grand Pope observait en silence Athéna, assise en face de lui, et les trois autres chevaliers qui participaient à cette réunion : Dohko, son vieil et sage ami, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si vieux, Saga, ex-Grand Pope, qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, et Shaka, assis en position du lotus sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

S'ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de faire revenir Hadès à la vie, des divergences demeuraient sur le comment. Quelques coups frappés à la porte, puis Aioros entra, revêtu de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé en cuir qu'occupait déjà Dohko.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, il convient de décider d'une marche à suivre… » Commença Shion. Athéna avait demandé à ses chevaliers d'or d'élire des représentants parmi eux afin de pouvoir prendre des décisions en petit comité. C'était la première réunion du nouveau Conseil.

« Je suppose que la première chose à faire est de demander audience auprès de Zeus, en demandant à Hermès de lui transmettre un message de ma part. » Commença Athéna.

« Oui mais, à supposer qu'il accepte de rendre sa cosmoénergie à Ishtar, il faudra ressusciter Hadès en Enfer et pas sur Terre. Il n'y est pas venu depuis les temps mythologiques, dans son véritable corps du moins, et sa présence hors du monde souterrain pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues. » Objecta Dohko d'un ton soucieux. Aioros acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre à son tour la parole, un doute lui traversant l'esprit.

« Il faut posséder le huitième sens pour se rendre dans le royaume des morts, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ishtar arrivera à maîtriser suffisamment sa cosmoénergie sans entraînement. »

« C'est une déesse, cela ne devrait pas lui poser de problèmes » Répondit la Balance. Athéna frémit légèrement et échangea un bref regard avec Saga. Nul doute qu'à cet instant, ils revivaient le moment où Saori s'était jetée sur le poignard que tenait le Chevalier, devant les yeux horrifiés de celui-ci.

« Je l'entraînerai si nécessaire. » Affirma calmement la Vierge en dépliant ses jambes. « Mais j'aimerais être présent lors de votre entretien avec Zeus. Mon devoir est de vous protéger toutes les deux et je ne préfère pas lui laisser l'occasion de menacer Ishtar à nouveau. » Saga regarda Shaka avec surprise. Il semblait tellement calme, alors que ces paroles étaient terribles. Pensait-il vraiment être capable ne serait-ce que de retarder Zeus de quelques minutes ?

Aioros jeta un regard perdu à Dohko et Shion, il lui semblait aussi simple d'envoyer plusieurs chevaliers d'or, plutôt qu'un. Le Grand Pope lui sourit.

« Tu oublies que seuls les dieux sont capables de se rendre sur le Mont Olympe ainsi que les guerriers célestes ayant prêté serment de fidélité à Zeus. »

« C'est d'accord Shaka » Soupira Saori, « Je demanderai un entretien pour tous les trois. » Elle ne pouvait que difficilement lui refuser cela. Il la remercia d'un sourire.

« Puisque l'on parle de guerriers divins, pourquoi les armures de Bronze sont-elles revenues à leur état normal ? Shiryu m'a dis que les armures s'étaient transformées en Elision, normalement, cela aurait du être définitif. » Dohko semblait perplexe.

« En échange de l'abandon des armures divines, les dieux m'ont promis de ne pas s'en prendre aux chevaliers de Bronze. » Saori soupira en pensant à Artémis et Apollon. « Mais ils n'ont pas tenu parole. A l'époque, le crime des Bronzes était considéré comme moins grave que le vôtre. » Des larmes emplirent ses yeux. « Je suis désolée de tout ce que vous avez eu à subir à cause de moi. » Aioros se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Athéna.

« Nous sommes tous fiers d'avoir défendu votre idéal de paix et de justice. Et nous nous sacrifierions à nouveau sans hésiter si vous nous le demandiez. Vous n'avez pas à nous présenter d'excuses. » Tous étaient d'accord avec les paroles du Sagittaire. Il y eut un silence, que fini par briser Athéna.

« Merci chevaliers » Shion eut soudain une sorte de pressentiment.

« Rhadamanthe n'a-t-il pas dit que la Terre était affaiblie ? » Saga leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas où l'atlante voulait en venir. « Je pense qu'avant de ressusciter Hadès il faudrait renforcer les sanctuaires terrestres. D'ailleurs, je commence à penser que si les dieux n'ont pas puni notre libération, c'est parce que le sanctuaire d'Athéna était trop affaibli pour faire face à la menace. »

« Mais comment renforcer les autres sanctuaires terrestres? Le sanctuaire sous-marin s'est effondré et le royaume d'Asgard n'a plus aucun gardien de vivant. » Alors qu'il posait la question, Saga réalisa de suite la réponse. « C'est impossible, il risquerait de déclarer la guerre à nouveau, on ne peut lui faire confiance. »

« Au contraire Saga, il nous a aidés lors de la guerre contre Hadès en permettant à nos armures de rejoindre les chevaliers de bronze en Elision… » Déclara Shaka.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Répondit le chevalier des Gémeaux, se retournant vers son ami et ancien conseiller du temps où il était Grand Pope « Tu ne vas pas cautionner cette folie ? » L'homme le plus proche de Dieu esquissa un sourire.

« Nous avons besoin d'alliés pour convaincre Zeus et protéger la Terre de l'invasion des âmes des défunts. » Il marqua une pause avant de trancher d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucun doute. « Libérer Poséidon n'est pas plus insensé que de ramener Hadès à la vie. »


	3. Rivalités

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, et j'ai essayé de les faire évoluer dans une cohérence vis à vis de l'œuvre originale, même si je prends quelques libertés çà et là. Par contre : Zeus m'appartient, et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le rendre détestable. Ishtar est également à moi, ainsi que Shamash et Sin.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Vous trouverez un dragon apprivoisé puis malmené, un olympien enragé et un autre libéré…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Rivalités

* * *

« Le domaine sacré d'Athéna pourrait être divisé en quatre parties : au sud, l'entrée du sanctuaire est le lieu d'entraînement des apprentis chevaliers, à l'ouest se trouve l'accès à la mer, caché par un petit bois, il y a de nombreuses criques sur cette côte, où restent des ruines de l'ancien temple mythologique de Poséidon, dont les souterrains ont été reconvertis en prison. » Kanon eut brièvement la vision du Cap Sounion. « Il s'y trouve également une arène où s'entraînent les chevaliers d'or. A l'est se trouve le village où vivent les chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent, il y a également une arène, qu'ils se partagent et une zone réservée, où vivent les femmes chevaliers. Enfin, au nord, se trouvent les douze maisons du Zodiaque, protégeant l'accès au palais du grand Pope, qui sert de demeure à Athéna lorsqu'elle se réincarne. Au-delà du palais, le Mont étoilé et de nombreuses ruines, tout cela bordé de montagnes.»

Ishtar écoutait attentivement les explications de Kanon tout en marchant à ses côtés. Ils se trouvaient en bas du Palais, dont-ils venaient de terminer la visite. Tout en lui décrivant le domaine sacré, l'ex général de Poséidon montrait de la main les endroits évoqués, bénéficiant du panorama que l'altitude du palais donnait sur le sanctuaire.

« Combien de personnes vivent-elles ici ? » Kanon sembla réfléchir.

« Il y a en théorie 88 chevaliers, toutes catégories confondues, et environ une cinquantaine d'aspirants chevaliers. Mais tous ne demeurent pas en permanence au sanctuaire et la plupart finiront gardes. De plus, toutes les armures n'ont pas encore été attribuées. Il y a également des artisans et quelques marchands. Nous devons donc être entre 100 et 150 ici, mais sans doute beaucoup plus en prenant en compte les camps d'entraînement extérieurs. Il faut également compter les serviteurs. » Il eut soudain une sorte de rictus et un pli amer se dessina sur son front. « Autant dire que dans ce monde clos, les nouvelles se propagent très vite. » Il en avait souffert à une époque, tout comme Aiolia. Il se tut, il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler autant à qui que ce soit.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du temple des Poissons. Celui-ci était l'une des rares maisons que la guerre avait laissée intacte, mais certaines colonnes s'étaient fissurées lors du choc entre les deux Athéna exclamations, pourtant lancées relativement loin. Quelques chevaliers de bronze s'affairaient à l'intérieur, remplaçant les pierres fragilisées.

« Personne ne vit-ici ? » La voix d'Ishtar tira Kanon hors de ses souvenirs.

« Non, pour le moment, tous les chevaliers d'or vivent au Palais, même ceux qui pourraient vivre dans leur maison. Nous attendons que tous les temples soient rebâtis pour y retourner. A cause du secret régnant autour de l'existence du sanctuaire, nous ne pouvons pas faire venir beaucoup d'ouvriers de l'extérieur, mais depuis que Mu s'est mis au travail avec Kiki, cela va beaucoup plus vite. »

« Kiki ? Pourquoi ? » Ishtar se demandait ce que ce petit garçon roux, qu'elle avait rencontré le soir auparavant, pouvait avoir de si extraordinaire.

« Je te laisse la surprise de le découvrir. »

La jeune femme ne comprit la phrase mystérieuse de son compagnon que plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, en arrivant au niveau de la sixième maison. Le cratère qui avait englouti la demeure de Shaka était déjà rebouché et plusieurs colonnes s'élevaient déjà, comme une ébauche du bâtiment qui se tiendrait bientôt là. Ishtar pensa avoir des visions en voyant d'énormes blocs de pierre voleter ça et là, se soulevant pour aller se poser sur un mur ou une colonne.

« Impressionnant Mu, c'est très rapide » Ishtar réalisa alors que c'était le chevalier du Bélier qui faisait mouvoir ces blocs.

« Merci Kanon, mais Kiki m'aide beaucoup. » Au même instant, un cri de douleur s'éleva un peu plus loin. Le Bélier se précipita sur place, suivi par Ishtar et Kanon. L'apprenti de Mu avait la jambe coincée sous un énorme bloc de pierre et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Allons Kiki, si tu veux devenir chevalier, il faut supporter la douleur » Dit le Bélier avec douceur tout en soulevant la pierre pour la poser un peu plus loin avec son pouvoir de télékinésie. « Je t'avais dis de ne pas soulever de pierres trop lourdes, ton pouvoir n'est pas encore complètement développé. » Continua-t-il, examinant la jambe du garçon. Elle était cassée. Prise d'une inspiration subite, Ishtar posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mu

« Laisse-moi faire chevalier. » Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Seiya, elle se contenta de poser les mains sur le visage de Kiki.

« Heu, j'ai plus mal ! Il est super ton pouvoir princesse ! »

Kiki se releva d'un bond, alors qu'Ishtar n'avait rien ressenti. C'était étrange, ça ne la fatiguait même pas, pas de lumière blanche ou quoi que ce soit, et les plaies se refermaient. Une sorte d'instinct, mais rien de vraiment conscient dans l'acte de guérison. Elle secoua doucement la tête, elle n'était pas habituée à utiliser son pouvoir. Mu et Kanon étaient restés silencieux en observant les plaies de Kiki se refermer instantanément. Le Bélier se demanda jusqu'à quelle limite elle pouvait réparer un corps : pouvait-elle faire repousser une main ou une jambe ?

« S'il vous plaît, ne me regardez pas avec une tête pareille, pour moi, c'est tout aussi bizarre de voir Kiki soulever des choses avec son esprit » Mu et Kanon sourirent, Ishtar se sentit soulagée.

« Merci pour sa jambe » Finit par répondre sincèrement le gardien du premier temple. Sans le savoir, Ishtar venait de gagner le respect des deux hommes.

« Ce n'est rien » Elle se tourna vers son protecteur. « Il vaudrait mieux continuer la visite non ? J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital du sanctuaire quand nous aurons terminé. Je crois que je pourrais y être utile. »

« Très bien. » Après avoir salué Kiki et son maître, ils reprirent leur route vers la cinquième maison.

* * *

Lorsqu'après avoir visité le sanctuaire, Kanon et Ishtar se rendirent à l'hôpital durant la soirée, ils y trouvèrent Seiya, qui y passait quelques examens, accompagné de sa sœur : Seika. Les médecins s'assuraient qu'il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de son coma. Il avait l'air remis de son émotion du soir précédent. Il sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai même pas pu vous dire merci à cause de l'agitation d'hier soir Déesse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier. »

« Hum et bien, il y aurait un moyen » Kanon lui jeta un regard intrigué, tandis que Seiya était suspendu à ces lèvres. « Cesse de m'appeler Déesse et tutoie-moi chevalier. Honnêtement, avant d'arriver au sanctuaire, j'ai vécu comme une vagabonde, alors j'estime que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais montrer du respect aux chevaliers que vous êtes. »

« Heu, je… »

« Allons, ne sois pas déstabilisé Seiya » Kanon se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête du Pégase. Sans doute aurait-il préféré qu'elle lui demande de combattre un monstre plutôt que de s'adresser à la déesse qu'elle était comme à une personne normale.

Un bruit de voix et de rires entrant dans la pièce attira leur attention. Les quatre autres chevaliers de Bronze venaient rendre visite à leur ami. Instinctivement, Ishtar recula derrière son protecteur en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux.

« Ishtar, je vous présente » Seiya rougit « Je … te présente Shiryu du Dragon, Hyoga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède et son frère, Ikki du Phœnix. » L'ex Dragon des Mers ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en voyant que celle-ci tremblait comme une feuille. Il eut à peine le temps de se rappeler que c'était le chevalier Phœnix qui avait agressé Ishtar que celui-ci était déjà à genoux devant elle. Il l'avait reconnue instantanément à sa chevelure ivoire.

« J'implore votre pardon Déesse, pour le mal que je vous ai causé » Les quatre autres bronzes eurent le souffle coupé de voir Ikki s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. En réalité, celui-ci souffrait terriblement car ce qu'il avait fait avait réveillé la douleur et la rage causées par la mort d'Esméralda.

La jeune femme retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'effet de la malédiction avait pris fin quand il avait cru qu'elle était morte. Kanon exerça une légère pression réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle rassembla ses esprits, mais sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle parla.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Ikki, tu as été victime autant que moi de ma malédiction et je n'ai rien à te pardonner. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours vivante alors relève-toi je t'en prie. »

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis Ishtar prit congé, prétextant qu'elle devait soigner les blessés, ce qu'elle fit sous l'œil médusé du médecin du sanctuaire et de ses deux infirmières. Cela ne manqua pas d'amuser Kanon. Celui-ci se demandait d'ailleurs cruellement s'ils faisaient de telles têtes à cause des guérisons miraculeuses ou bien parce qu'ils avaient peur de perdre leur emploi. Ishtar ne remarqua pas son sourire mi-cruel, mi-amusé, trop occupée à soigner et à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, décidément mis à rude épreuve ces jours-ci. La rencontre avec le Phœnix l'avait éprouvée. Elle soupira en guérissant le dernier malade. Sa journée l'avait épuisée, physiquement et nerveusement.

« Pitié Kanon, dis-moi qu'il y a un ascenseur ! » Elle n'avait pu empêcher ce cri du cœur en arrivant devant la première maison du Zodiaque, ce qui amusa le chevalier.

« C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas ton cosmos, tu aurais peut-être été capable de te téléporter. »

« Hum, ça ressemble à de la provocation de remuer le couteau dans la plaie comme ça. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas possible de se téléporter au sanctuaire, tu l'as dis tout à l'heure. » Sa voix était à la fois amusée et fatiguée. Elle était découragée à l'idée de devoir remonter toutes les marches menant au Palais du Pope. Kanon la regarda d'un air étrange. Elle avait du mal à distinguer son expression dans la pénombre. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital.

« Monte sur mon dos. »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Nous sommes seuls, il fait nuit et tous les chevaliers d'or sont au Palais. Personne ne nous verra. » Dit-il « Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. » Elle ne se fit pas prier, trop soulagée d'éviter de monter les marches. Cependant, elle rougit violemment lorsque Kanon posa ses mains sur ses jambes nues, d'autant que dans cette position, sa jupe lui remontait à mi-cuisse.

« Jolies jambes ! » Elle lui donna une petite tape en haut du crâne en représailles et passa ses bras autour de son cou. C'était troublant de sentir ce corps si puissant contre le sien. Elle blottit sa tête contre son cou et respira doucement le parfum de ses cheveux, tandis qu'il commençait à monter les marches. Il avait le parfum de l'océan.

« Merci Kanon » Murmura-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les marches, et d'oublier qu'il portait une femme sur le dos. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tenu quelqu'un dans ses bras depuis une éternité. Il fallait dire qu'étant une déesse vierge, Athéna ne facilitait pas la vie à ses chevaliers de ce côté là, contrairement à Poséidon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, elle s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla la poser délicatement sur son lit. Il sortit de la pièce, puis quitta le Palais pour aller se baigner dans la Méditerranée.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la venue de Rhadamanthe. Au sanctuaire, on entendait désormais parler de revenants, que certains auraient vus en plein jour à Athènes. Le domaine sacré était protégé des apparitions par la présence d'Athéna, mais cela n'empêchait pas ses habitants de ressentir une certaine angoisse. La tension montait lentement, tandis que la réponse de Zeus se faisait attendre.

Ishtar était assise dans les jardins du Palais sur une colonne effondrée, seule. C'était l'un des rares endroits du sanctuaire où la végétation semblait pouvoir survivre. Il y avait bien des oliviers près du bord de mer, du côté du Cap Sounion, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux : des arbres fruitiers qui semblaient être perpétuellement en fleurs, projetant leur ombre sur une rivière qui émettait le bruit apaisant caractéristique aux mouvements de l'eau. Ca et là quelques ruines apportaient une touche mélancolique. Au sol, pas de terre visible, mais de l'herbe et de nombreuses fleurs. C'était à se demander comment un tel enchantement était possible sous le climat grec. Ishtar regarda le ciel, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

Elle avait passé la semaine avec Mu et Kanon. Elle les appréciait beaucoup, mais c'était le chevalier de la Vierge qui hantait ses nuits, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'il était son chevalier. Soit il faisait entièrement confiance à Kanon pour sa sécurité, soit il l'évitait. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Avait-il eu pitié d'elle le jour où il lui avait dit la trouver belle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas revu ? Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté le sanctuaire, Mu lui avait dis l'avoir vu.

« Je te cherchais, j'ai cru que tu étais perdue. Ces jardins sont particulièrement vastes. » Elle releva la tête, Kanon approchait en souriant. Elle fut heureuse de le voir, ses pensées devenaient beaucoup trop mélancoliques.

« Malgré ton air grognon, tu es une vraie mère poule. » Répliqua-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe, le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Il avait l'air détendu. Peut-être pouvait-elle en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions sur lui.

« Kanon ? »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas d'armure ? Tu es un chevalier d'or pourtant. » Il soupira et tourna son visage vers elle. Il la contempla quelques instants, son masque et sa chevelure blanche lui donnaient une apparence surnaturelle. N'importe qui d'autre osant poser cette question aurait déjà été envoyé dans une autre dimension.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule armure des Gémeaux et c'est mon frère Saga qui la possède. Cependant, j'avais l'armure de Dragon des Mers lorsque je servais Poséidon. J'étais son général… » Il ne se sentait pas capable de plus lui parler de son passé, il avait sa fierté et son passage au Cap Sounion était pour lui un souvenir encore trop douloureux.

Ishtar se leva, quittant la colonne abattue sur laquelle elle était assise, et vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sentait la mélancolie cachée derrière ses paroles. Etait-ce ce qu'avait évoqué Rhadamanthe en disant qu'il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir d'un traître ? Ca pouvait expliquer pourquoi Saga et lui s'entendaient si mal. Elle avait constaté plusieurs fois des tensions entre les jumeaux au cours de la semaine.

« Remarque ça pourrait être amusant de te voir parader dans le palais d'Athéna avec une armure de Poséidon sur le dos. » Dit-elle en plaisantant. Il sourit, cette idée était complètement saugrenue.

« Que faisais-tu avant ? »

« Avant ? » La question la surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kanon de poser des questions, ou du moins, il ne lui avait pas semblé du genre à avoir très envie de s'intéresser à autrui.

« Tu as un léger accent. Je suppose que tu n'as pas passé toute ta vie à vagabonder. Et c'est à mon tour de poser une question, puisque j'ai répondu à la tienne. » Nota son garde du corps.

« Je suis française, mais mes parents adoptifs m'avaient adoptée en Grèce. Ils y étaient en vacances quand ils m'ont trouvée près d'un buisson, je n'avais pas plus de quelques heures. Quand… » Elle prit une inspiration. « Quand ma malédiction est apparue, le jour de mes 18 ans, j'ai du fuir en me cachant au maximum. J'étais terrifiée que l'on voit mon visage. J'ai erré près de trois mois, après avoir décidé de fuir en Grèce, ça semblait logique, puisque j'y étais née. Tu connais la suite. » Il essaya de la réconforter, il avait senti de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Saga et moi aussi sommes orphelins, comme la plupart des chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais c'est une chance que tu puisses avoir bénéficié d'une famille adoptive non ? » A ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Pris au dépourvu, Kanon quitta sa position allongée et s'assit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil, son corps entier était secoué par les larmes. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver un semblant de calme.

« Je n'ai plus de famille Kanon » Il y eut un long silence, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier. « Je … le soir de mon anniversaire. A 21h, l'heure de ma naissance, enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis. Mon père, il…il m'a regardée, puis m'a brusquement entaillé le bras avec un couteau. Il a essayé de me tuer J'ai couru auprès de ma mère, mais elle a eu l'air pétrifiée en voyant mon visage et elle a eu la même lueur monstrueuse dans le regard. Elle a commencé à me poursuivre. » Elle sentit les bras de Kanon se resserrer autour d'elle. « Je me suis enfermée dans le bureau de mon père, il y cachait une arme à feu. Quand il a défoncé la porte, j'ai tiré. Je … j'ai tué mes propres parents. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle s'apaise. Une fois calmée, il la libéra et se rallongea dans l'herbe. Elle l'imita, ils avaient tous les deux le visage tourné vers les étoiles. Il y eut un long silence.

« Kanon, tu veux bien me montrer les constellations ? » Il sourit, et commença à lui montrer certaines étoiles avec la main, en les nommant. Cette nuit là, une sorte de lien s'était créé en eux.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette élancée les observait. Un mince sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Aphrodite aimait beaucoup se promener dans les jardins du Pope et c'était la nuit que les fleurs dégageaient leurs parfums les plus subtils. Il observa quelques minutes le couple allongé dans l'herbe avant de s'en aller. Un chevalier allongé à côté d'une déesse, la déesse de l'amour en plus… Il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter le lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kanon était en retard pour l'entraînement qui avait lieu dans l'arène réservée aux chevaliers d'or : deux heures de retard, malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 7 heures du matin. Ishtar et lui ne s'étaient séparés que très tard et avaient passé la nuit à discuter.

Lors des entraînements en commun qu'ils pratiquaient depuis leur retour à la vie, les chevaliers d'or n'utilisaient ni leur cosmos, ni leur armure. Cela permettait de garder leurs techniques secrètes, ainsi que de développer leur force physique brute. Cela évitait aussi d'abîmer les armures ou de se blesser inutilement. Ils étaient simplement vêtus d'un pantalon en toile, pieds nus, torse nu pour la plupart. Certains portaient des bandages autour des poignets.

Dans l'arène, Shura se battait avec Aldébaran, sa vitesse lui permettant de tenir face à la force brute du brésilien. Un peu plus loin, Saga et Aphrodite combattaient également. Milo, Camus et Deathmask étaient en pleine conversation, tout en faisant des tractions. Mu projetait des pierres sur Shaka, que l'indien brisait avec les mains ou les jambes. Enfin, les Chevaliers du Sagittaire et du Lion couraient autour de l'arène. Seul Dohko manquait à l'appel, mais il n'assistait jamais aux séances communes d'entraînement.

« Te voilà enfin Kanon ! »

« Désolé du retard Saga. » Son frère lui jeta un regard de travers.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une soirée épuisante... » Aphrodite arborait un petit sourire satisfait qui fit hausser un sourcil à Kanon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à être tous bizarre ce matin ?

« Laissez le tranquille. Viens t'entraîner avec moi Kanon » Milo jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Aphrodite, devant un ex-Dragon des Mers interloqué. Finalement, il suivit le Scorpion et ils se mirent à combattre, tandis que les autres reprenaient leur entraînement, non sans leur jeter des regards de temps en temps.

« Tu vas en baver Kanon, je tenais à te prévenir. » Surpris, l'interpellé fut projeté à terre par le Scorpion. Il se releva d'un bond.

« Milo ? »

« Des rumeurs courent sur toi au sanctuaire. » Le Scorpion envoya un coup de pied, que réussit à bloquer son adversaire. « On raconte que tu serais un peu trop proche d'Ishtar, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Hein ? Mais c'est stupide ! Elle est maudite, elle ne peut pas avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme ! »

« Je t'aime bien Kanon » Milo avait du respect pour lui depuis qu'il avait subi sans broncher les piqûres de l'aiguille écarlate. « Mais tout le monde ne réfléchit pas autant. Sois prudent. » Ils continuèrent à se battre en silence.

« Milo, je peux te prendre ton partenaire ? Mu est disponible pour se battre si tu le désires. » Le Scorpion regarda la Vierge, au ton de sa voix, c'était plus un ordre qu'une réelle question.

« Très bien, à plus tard. »

Tandis que Milo s'éloignait, Kanon observa Shaka. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était vraiment humain. Malgré sa tenue, il avait toujours un air distingué, supérieur. Il ne suait même pas, alors qu'il s'entraînait depuis l'aurore et bien entendu, il avait les paupières closes. Seuls ses longs cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ébouriffés.

« Tu es prêt Kanon ? » Après que celui-ci se eut hoché la tête en signe d'acquiescement, les deux hommes commencèrent à combattre. Contrairement à Milo, le chevalier de la Vierge évitait la plupart des coups de Kanon, jouant de sa vitesse, mais ratait rarement les siens. L'ex général de Poséidon eut bientôt une belle coupure à l'arcade et devant le sourire presque cruel de Shaka, il comprit que leur combat n'avait rien d'un entraînement. Cependant, comme ils n'utilisaient pas leur cosmos, il avait un léger avantage physique sur son adversaire et réussit à reprendre le dessus quelques minutes. Son erreur fut de frapper Shaka au visage, ouvrant sa lèvre inférieure. L'homme le plus proche de dieu fronça les sourcils, on ne faisait pas couler son sang impunément.

A la fois fascinés et inquiets, les autres chevaliers d'or présents s'approchèrent pour observer le combat.

« On devrait peut-être les arrêter non ? » Demanda Mu.

« Mais non, je propose de faire des paris » Dit Milo « sur le premier qui sera projeté à terre. »

« On parie quoi ? » Fut la réponse de Saga, clairement pas inquiet pour son frère.

« Ceux qui trouvent le vainqueur se mettront d'accord pour faire faire un gage aux perdants. »

« Ok » Répondirent tous les ors présents. Camus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que Milo aurait fait un excellent bookmaker.

A quelques mètres de là, l'ambiance était nettement moins bon enfant et beaucoup plus violente. Les deux chevaliers enchaînaient les attaques, de plus en plus rapides. Kanon était surpris de l'attitude de Shaka, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était comme s'il lui avait fait du tort. Il voulut éviter un coup de poing de l'indien, mais c'était un piège. Vif comme l'éclair, Shaka s'était laissé tomber au sol pour faucher les jambes de Kanon avec un coup de pied. Déstabilisé, le Dragon s'effondra de tout son long, dos au sol. Shaka eut un sourire : « Le combat est terminé maintenant. Tu as perdu chevalier. » Il tendit la main vers Kanon pour l'aider à se relever. Quand celui-ci fut debout, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura : « Je ne veux plus te revoir seul avec elle. »

Kanon n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'indien s'éloignant déjà, sa chevelure brillant comme de l'or sous le soleil grec. S'il n'avait pas connu la réputation de la Vierge, il aurait pu le penser jaloux.

* * *

Assise dans la grande bibliothèque du Palais, Ishtar lisait les récits de la première guerre sainte, afin de comprendre le rôle qu'elle y avait joué. La pièce était vaste et calme, les allées d'étagères, longues de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, donnaient au lieu un aspect labyrinthique.

Elle avait décidé de faire quelques recherches sur la déesse qu'elle incarnait, mais aussi sur l'histoire du sanctuaire en général. Elle alternait sa lecture entre un vieux livre poussiéreux et le carnet de mémoires d'un ancien Grand Pope. Sa table était couverte de manuscrits et elle prenait des notes sur ce qu'elle trouvait d'intéressant dans ses lectures. Elle poussa un soupir. Avoir passé la nuit à discuter avec Kanon l'avait privée de pas mal d'heures de sommeil.

Elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son épaule. « Des cheveux blonds? » A cette pensée, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas déglutir bruyamment. Shaka était penché au-dessus d'elle et regardait ce qu'elle faisait.

« Une clochette Shaka ! »

L'homme le plus proche de dieu s'écarta légèrement pour s'appuyer contre la table et lui faire face. Il avait les yeux ouverts et portait son armure, ainsi qu'une cape.

« Une clochette ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, une jolie clochette dorée ira à merveille avec cette armure. Et ça fait du bruit. C'est bien pour ne pas prendre les gens par surprise. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer déesse. »

« Pitié! Tu m'as vue sans mon masque, alors tutoie-moi. Après tout, tu es un dieu aussi. »

« Tu parles Atlante et Grec ancien ? » Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Non pourquoi ? » Shaka lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« C'est ce que tu lisais… »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais appris ces langues. »

_« Tu en es sure ? »_

_« Oui »_

« Dans ce cas tu as le don des langues. Tu viens de me répondre en sanscrit. »

« Je… » Elle était ébahie. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte auparavant ? Depuis son anniversaire, elle n'était jamais tombée sur un texte ou une chanson dont-elle ne comprenait pas les paroles. « Je ne le fais pas consciemment. C'est sans doute comme mon pouvoir de guérison. » Elle soupira et releva le regard vers son visage. « Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me voir pour parler de mes dons en langue ? Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment. » Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche. Elle marqua une pause en voyant la cicatrice sur la lèvre inférieure de Shaka. « Enlève ton casque s'il te plait »

Il s'exécuta et posa son casque sur le bureau. Il avait un bleu sur le front en plus de sa blessure à la bouche. Elle se leva en silence et posa les mains sur son visage. Shaka la regardait. Il avait une expression insondable. Heureusement, son masque l'empêchait de voir qu'elle le dévisageait. Toutes traces de blessures ayant disparu du visage de l'indien, elle se rassit.

« Je te remercie. »

« Tu t'es battu ? » Il se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ishtar. Elle se sentait comme hypnotisée par ses yeux magnifiques, bordés de longs cils noirs.

« Ta sollicitude est vraiment très touchante » Malgré ses paroles et sa voix de miel, son visage avait une expression fermée. « Mais je ne me suis pas battu sérieusement ce matin. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? » Il ne répondit pas. Lentement, délibérément, afin qu'elle soit bien consciente de ce qu'il faisait, il lui enleva son masque. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du chevalier sur son visage. Elle réalisa qu'elle était complètement soumise à sa volonté : envoûtée, mais étrangement lucide.

« Les dieux sont des êtres possessifs » Souffla-t-il « Ils n'apprécient pas de se voir voler leurs biens par des hommes. » Ishtar fut persuadée qu'il arrivait à entendre les battements de son cœur tant celui-ci faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. « Apprends pour ton malheur que les dieux n'ont aucune pitié et tuent ceux qui s'emparent de ce qu'ils ont ou convoitent. » Il lui remit son masque sur le visage et s'écarta. « Evite Kanon si tu ne veux pas le voir mourir. Il n'est pas officiellement un chevalier d'Athéna, Zeus ne risque donc aucune représailles s'il le tue. »

« Mais, c'est juste un ami, crois-moi ! » Ishtar était médusée.

« Je n'ai pas à le savoir, j'ai juste à te défendre. » Il remit son casque. « La réponse de Zeus est arrivée cet après-midi. Il accepte une audience dans deux jours. Athéna m'a ordonné de ne te pas te quitter d'ici là. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Ishtar et Shaka quittèrent la bibliothèque, il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps. Après qu'il lui eut raconté ce qu'avait appris Dohko sur son compte, elle avait recommencé ses recherches. Shaka s'était alors contenté de se mettre à méditer. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, même si elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée.

« Merci d'avoir porté tout ces livres, tu peux les poser là. » Dit-elle en désignant à son compagnon une table. Ils se trouvaient dans le boudoir de ses appartements, une pièce relativement petite, mais à l'ambiance intime et chaleureuse, qui servait d'entrée. Le chevalier de la Vierge déposa la pile de livres. Ishtar grimaça en réalisant que vu leur taille et leur poids, ils devaient peser autant qu'une collection d'encyclopédies.

Il sourit en regardant les titres : « Le sanctuaire sous-marin », « Histoire de Babylone », « Les guerres saintes » tomes I à V mais surtout « La vie du Bouddha » et « Le bouddhisme dans le monde. »

« C'est le message ou le messager qui t'intéresse ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Si tu as des questions à poser sur moi, je suis le mieux placé pour répondre. » Il avait toujours son air serein, mais une lueur amusée illuminait son regard.

« Je pensais améliorer ma culture et en profiter pour un peu mieux cerner mon unique chevalier. Mais puisque tu le proposes, j'ai une question. » Shaka enleva son casque et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Oui ? »

« Sion m'a dis que tu étais la réincarnation du Bouddha. Est-ce que tu communiques avec lui ou est-ce que tu es lui ? Je suis la réincarnation d'Ishtar, mais je n'ai aucune indication sur elle. Il semble que j'ai ses pouvoirs, mais je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'être en contact avec un être supérieur. »

« La réincarnation varie selon les dieux. Poséidon, lorsqu'il est dans le corps de Jullian Solo, lui impose sa volonté. Pour Saori, c'est différent, elle a toutes les caractéristiques d'Athéna, sans pour autant avoir les souvenirs des vies précédentes de la déesse. Peut-être est-ce la même chose pour toi. Les pouvoirs du de la divinité mais l'esprit de l'humain. » Il marqua une pause, tandis qu'elle restait debout, absorbée par ses paroles. « En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas la réincarnation de Bouddha. » Ishtar crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient un mauvais tour.

« Mais, tout le monde dans le sanctuaire en est pourtant persuadé ? »

« Il est plus correct de dire que je suis l'homme le plus proche de dieu. Par définition, le Bouddha est éveillé et son âme a quitté le cycle des réincarnations. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de communiquer. En quelque sorte, il m'a élu depuis la naissance afin de me donner son enseignement. »

« Mais, si tu es humain, comment peux-tu aller en Olympe avec Athéna et moi ? »

« Tu vois cette marque rouge ? » Il écarta les mèches blondes qui lui balayaient le front d'un revers de la main. « C'est une tâche de naissance, une sorte de marque du Bouddha. C'est ce qui a permis aux moines qui m'ont élevé de me reconnaître comme son envoyé. »

« Tu es une sorte de demi-dieu ? »

« Si tu veux... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il disait cela avec un tel calme, alors que leur conversation était presque surréaliste. Elle poussa soudain un bâillement sonore, elle n'avait pas récupéré les heures de sommeil perdues de la nuit précédente. Elle s'étira comme un chat.

« Shaka, quand tu disais que tu n'allais pas me quitter pendant deux jours, ça incluait la nuit ? »

« Oui, Athéna est inquiète depuis la lettre de Zeus. » Il eut un étrange sourire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais dormir sur le canapé. » Ishtar remercia mentalement son masque en sentant ses joues rougir violemment. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre, puis la donna à Shaka avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Elle soupira en fermant la porte qui séparait sa chambre du boudoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retirait son masque et se glissait avec volupté dans son lit. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Elle ressentait un étrange sentiment, délicieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Kanon ? » Murmura-t-elle. Il était assit sur son lit et caressait ses courbes du regard.

« Chut… », Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Attends, je… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et, tu as vu mon visage… »

« Les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas affectés, laisse-toi faire. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle. Il lui emprisonna les poignets de sa main droite, tandis qu'il remontait lentement sa main gauche le long des cuisses de la jeune fille. Mais c'était sans compter sur le doute qui s'empara d'elle.

« Non, je … c'est impossible. » Elle commença à lutter pour se libérer. Elle avait été tuée par le chevalier de la Vierge lors de la première guerre sainte lorsqu'il avait vu son visage. Il mentait, ça ne pouvait pas être Kanon. « Shaka ! » Il n'eut pas le temps de la faire taire.

« Sors d'ici ! » Shaka s'était précipité dans la pièce, le cri de la jeune femme l'ayant sorti de sa méditation. Il ne dormait que très peu. « Tu n'as pas le droit de la pourchasser au sanctuaire, c'est un accord que tu as passé avec Athéna. » L'homme libéra Ishtar et se leva, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Son regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Kanon. Il n'avait rien d'humain. Shaka décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui faire face, libérant son cosmos de manière agressive.

« Tu as du cran pour oser me défier. » Répliqua l'intrus avant de se tourner vers Ishtar. « Ce n'est que partie remise ma chère. Je pensais réussir en prenant la forme d'une personne de confiance, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. » Il disparut en une fine pluie d'or. Shaka resta silencieux : comment avait-il pu pénétrer au sanctuaire sans qu'il parvienne à détecter son cosmos ?

« Shaka ? Déesse Ishtar ? » Les autres chevaliers d'or accoururent dans l'appartement. L'indien eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte, empêchant ainsi les autres d'y pénétrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on a senti ton cosmos … mais, tu as les yeux ouverts ? ! » Saga était le premier à avoir pris la parole. Shaka soupira et passa une main sur son front.

« Disons que Zeus a raté une tentative de séduction. »

« Quoi ? » Les autres chevaliers étaient médusés.

« S'il vous plaît, retournez dans vos chambres, elle a besoin de repos. » Kanon et Shaka restèrent seuls dans la pièce.

« Laisse-moi la voir Shaka »

« Non, surtout pas toi. Il avait pris ta forme. » L'ex Dragon des Mers comprit et hocha la tête. Il sortit de la pièce en silence.

Une fois Kanon partit, Shaka retourna voir Ishtar. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de sa présence. Elle était prostrée sur le lit, repliée sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, serrant ses genoux avec ses mains. La peau dorée de ses poignets était devenue bleue par endroits, sous l'effet de la poigne de Zeus. Elle était complètement immobile et ne bougeait pas, ne pleurait pas. Seuls ses cheveux se mouvaient doucement, soulevés par le vent venant des fenêtres ouvertes. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » Il n'osait pas la toucher, elle avait l'air d'un animal blessé. Lentement, elle obéit. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de tristesse, de dégoût et de honte.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a … ? »

« Non » Elle le coupa et détourna le regard. Elle était morte de honte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne ? J'ai tout perdu à cause de lui. A cause de sa malédiction, j'ai même tué mes propres parents pour me défendre. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis…»

Shaka resta silencieux. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, comme s'il lui était impossible d'évacuer ses émotions. Il se mit en position du lotus et prit ses mains dans les siennes, paumes contre paumes.

« Ferme les yeux » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. Il se concentra, libérant lentement son cosmos. Une douce brume dorée, bienfaisante et sereine les enveloppa bientôt tout les deux. Des ondes ni bonnes ou mauvaises, parfaitement neutres. Ishtar sentit une incroyable sérénité l'envahir, comme si l'aura de Shaka venait mettre du baume sur les blessures de son âme. Une sensation douce et étrange de lâcher prise. Ses sentiments semblaient être celle d'une autre. Juste la sensation d'être en paix avec l'univers.

Les yeux fermés, paumes contre paumes, l'un en face de l'autre, l'aura de Shaka voyageant paisiblement autour d'eux : ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et rappeler à lui son cosmos. Ishtar ouvrit lentement les paupières à son tour, comme si elle venait de s'éveiller d'un songe. Elle semblait apaisée. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu veux bien rester ici cette nuit ? » Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Soulagée, elle s'allongea près de lui, gardant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sombra bientôt dans un sommeil sans rêves, sous le regard de son chevalier.

* * *

Saori soupira. La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait guère. D'abord, Zeus avait tardé à répondre à sa lettre, malgré le péril que représentait l'effondrement des Enfers : une semaine de perdue. Ensuite, Rhadamanthe avait envoyé un message alarmant, les Enfers s'effondrant plus vite que prévu. Il devait leur rester deux mois, et finalement, ce serait un mois tout au plus. Pour couronner le tout, de nombreuses rumeurs courraient au sanctuaire sur Ishtar et Kanon. C'est sans doute la jalousie qui avait poussé Zeus à l'agresser hier soir.

Elle jeta un regard à Ishtar. Elle était assise sur le sable, pieds nus, se moquant totalement de savoir si cela convenait à son rang de divinité ou pas. Depuis son arrivée, accompagnée de Shaka, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir et de regarder la mer tout en écoutant la flûte de Siren de Sorente.

Saori se tourna vers Jullian, il avait l'air tendu. Sorente ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué la raison de sa venue ici. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Poséidon et la présence des Chevaliers d'or était loin de calmer ses interrogations.

« Je l'ai ! » Kanon sortit de l'eau, ruisselant. Il tenait dans ses mains l'urne sacrée scellée par le sceau d'Athéna, qui avait été replacée au Cap Sounion. Ruisselant d'eau de mer, il s'approcha et la donna à Saori. Sans savoir pourquoi, la vue de cet objet rendait Jullian extrêmement nerveux, tout son corps s'en méfiait comme de la peste.

« Ne l'ouvrez pas… » Dit-il instinctivement, d'un ton presque suppliant, mots improbables sur les lèvres d'un tel homme.

« Je vous demande pardon Jullian. » Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux d'Athéna en rompant le sceau. Le son de la flûte laissa place au silence de la mer.

Une vive lumière se répandit, puis entoura le corps du jeune homme. Quand elle disparut, un puissant cosmos entourait Jullian ou plutôt Poséidon. Sorente posa aussitôt un genou à terre. Après avoir examiné calmement ce qui l'entourait, le dieu se tourna vers Kanon, le contemplant quelques instants de son regard sans âge.

« Tu ne t'inclines pas ? Rejettes-tu ton armure de Dragon des Mers chevalier, ainsi que ta place dans le sanctuaire sous-marin ? »

« Pardonnez-moi seigneur, mais il m'est impossible de choisir entre vous et Athéna. »

« Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard Poséidon. Je ne t'ai pas libéré pour nous quereller sur un chevalier » Poséidon se retourna vers Athéna. Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi désirable. De lui ou Jullian, il ne savait pas réellement lequel était le plus attiré. Car il avait accès aux souvenirs de son hôte, même si l'inverse n'était pas vrai. « Tu n'ignores pas que j'ai combattu Hadès, et je te remercie de ton aide. » Poséidon fit un léger signe de la main, pour lui signifier d'abréger. « J'ai besoin de ton aide pour ramener Hadès à la vie et empêcher la destruction des Enfers. Si rien n'est fait, les âmes des morts regagneront la Terre. » Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la scène.

« La situation doit être bien grave pour que tu ME libère afin de sauver mon frère. Mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir pour toi. Je ne ressuscite pas les morts. »

« Moi si. » Poséidon tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. La femme était de profil, assise, et regardait la mer. Ses cheveux, son masque… il avait l'impression de la connaître. La femme demeurait de nouveau silencieuse, elle n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête vers lui. Il reporta son attention vers Athéna.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Elle est arrivée au sanctuaire il y a un peu moins de trois semaines »

« Athéna, tu veux que je t'aide à convaincre Zeus ? »

« Exactement. Il faut aussi que tu reconstruises ton sanctuaire. Si nous parvenons à convaincre Zeus, il faudra ressusciter tes gardiens, afin que leur présence rende la Terre moins vulnérable lors du retour d'Hadès. »

« Pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Tu sais ce que je pense de l'humanité actuelle et de sa corruption. »

« La priorité est Hadès et tu le sais. Nos différences de point de vue devront se régler plus tard. » Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le futur promettait d'être excitant.

« J'accepte, mais mon frère risque de ne pas être aisément influençable. »

« Bien, il nous a accordé audience pour demain. Je crois que ceci t'appartiens. » Athéna tendit ses deux mains en avant, tandis qu'un objet y apparaissait. Avec un sourire, l'Empereur des Mers saisit son trident, puis concentra son cosmos. Il ressentait le cosmos des armures de ses généraux. Elles étaient toutes dans son palais englouti, même celles de Kanon et Siren.

« Dans ce cas Athéna, je prends congé. J'ai un sanctuaire à reconstruire d'ici demain. » Il se tourna vers le Dragon des Mers, faisant peser son regard sur lui avant de reprendre la parole. « Tu y seras le bienvenu Kanon. » Sans attendre de réponse, il s'enfonça majestueusement dans les eaux de la Méditerranée, suivi de Siren de Sorente, gardien de l'atlantique sud.

Saori les regarda disparaître dans l'eau, à la fois soulagée et angoissée. Combattre le feu par le feu était sa seule option, mais les guerres risquaient de se rallumer une fois les Enfers sauvés de la destruction. Ses longs cheveux violets dansaient gracieusement avec le vent, flottant devant son visage. Une unique larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.


	4. Splendeurs et Misères d'une courtisane

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Poséidon arrogant, Zeus détestable, Ishtar du côté sombre de la force, et Shaka à l'ouest… (Ça vous avance …)

Petite précision, lors de la description du trône de Zeus : « symbole du foudre » car en Grec, la foudre, c'est masculin. Le foudre est donc le symbole de la virilité de ce cher Zeus. Coureur comme nous le connaissons, nous n'oserions pas nous attirer sa colère en féminisant son symbole…

Bonne lecture lecteur adoré ! Merci à ma bêta lectrice…

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Splendeurs et Misères d'une courtisane

* * *

Cette nuit là, sur la plage, Kanon marchait lentement, l'air songeur. Il avait prouvé sa loyauté et sa fidélité envers Athéna et il était officiellement le second chevalier des Gémeaux : ombre protectrice de Saga et éventuel remplaçant. Il avait souffert pour regagner son honneur, puis avait été damné comme les autres chevaliers d'or.

Mais pourtant, le domaine sous-marin lui manquait énormément. La mer, les vagues, l'odeur de son océan. Là-bas, il n'était pas remplaçant ou l'ancien traître, mais Kanon, général de Poséidon, gardien de l'Atlantique Nord. Il n'estimait pas que l'Empereur des mers fût complètement mauvais. Il poursuivait un idéal : recréer une humanité lavée de ses pêchés. Kanon huma longuement l'air marin. Le déluge. Un génocide. Un idéal bon mais les mauvaises méthodes. Ca ne le gênait pas tellement à l'époque. Il avait changé depuis.

« Kanon, je peux marcher avec toi ? » Saga s'approchait. Il y avait une sorte de gêne entre les deux jumeaux. Ils étaient à la fois si proches et si distants. Depuis leur retour à la vie, passée l'hostilité initiale ils s'évitaient soigneusement.

« Bien sûr. » Ils marchèrent longtemps sous les étoiles, en silence.

« Tu sais, quoi que tu choisisses, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Je… » Saga passa une main dans ses cheveux, n'osant pas regarder son jumeau dans les yeux. « … Je suis heureux que tu aies survécu au Cap Sounion. Je te demande pardon. » Kanon le regarda longuement.

« Moi aussi Saga. » Tout était dit. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent se coucher, ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle devait le revoir le lendemain et elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne malgré la présence de Shaka. Elle avait encore des bleus sur les poignets. Elle n'avait pas la peau qui marquait facilement pourtant. Zeus… Il fallait arrêter d'y penser. Dormir. Impossible.

Elle se leva et entra doucement dans son antichambre. Shaka dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. L'armure de la Vierge s'était reconstituée dans un coin de la pièce, figée dans une muette supplique. Seuls les rayons de lune éclairaient l'endroit. Tout était si calme, et pourtant.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Shaka pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du bras du canapé. Il dormait toujours. Sa présence la rassurait, mais lui donnait envie de pleurer en même temps. Il avait un pouvoir incroyable sur elle. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle ressentait cela.

Elle était amoureuse de lui et elle le connaissait à peine. Quelle ironie ! Elle, Ishtar, déesse babylonienne de l'amour, désirée par Zeus lui-même, elle avait réussi à tomber amoureuse du seul homme qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible : Shaka, le préféré du Bouddha. Impossible de chercher la moindre explication rationnelle à l'attirance puissante qu'elle ressentait envers lui depuis le début. Il devait penser qu'elle s'intéressait à Kanon, surtout après que Zeus eut choisi cette forme pour essayer de la séduire. Pourtant, même si Kanon était indéniablement séduisant, c'était juste un ami. Son côté rebelle l'avait vite attirée, elle pouvait plaisanter avec lui, alors qu'elle n'osait même pas se demander comment réagirait Shaka si elle lui faisait le genre de remarques qu'elle pouvait faire au Gémeau. Kanon était un écorché vif, comme elle. Ils se ressemblaient.

Instinctivement, Ishtar sentait que le calme de Shaka, mais surtout son attitude hautaine, cachaient sûrement des souvenirs douloureux. Elle avait envie de penser qu'il était profondément humain malgré tout. Il était si beau étendu ainsi, elle avait envie d'embrasser son visage, le point sur son front, sa bouche, caresser doucement, ses cheveux, sa peau. Si proche et si lointain. Inaccessible. Elle soupira légèrement.

« Ishtar ? » Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était obligé d'ouvrir les yeux en sa présence. Tout être humain avait un cosmos, mais pas elle. On aurait dit que Zeus s'était acharné à la priver de ses moindres capacités psychiques. Il se réveillait instinctivement quand un cosmos s'approchait, mais elle, elle aurait largement pu le poignarder dans son sommeil.

« Je suis désolée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Tu as peur pour demain ? » Elle ne répondit rien. Sans un mot, il se leva et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la porter vers son lit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterais ici cette nuit. » Il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Se lever. Prendre une douche. Se coiffer. Se forcer à manger sous la menace d'un Shaka inquiet. Toute la journée, Ishtar eut l'impression de vivre le dernier jour d'un condamné à mort. Saori aussi avait l'air sombre. Puis Hermès était arrivé dans la soirée. Le messager des dieux était la seule personne capable de se téléporter dans n'importe quel sanctuaire, avec Zeus.

Hermès avait l'apparence d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années. Il portait une simple toge, digne de la Rome antique, et de fines sandales dorées qui avaient des ailes remontant à partir du haut des talons. Son regard profond démentait cependant son apparence juvénile. Il avait téléporté Athéna, Ishtar et Shaka sur le mont Olympe, puis était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Ils étaient dans la salle du trône, mais celui-ci était vide. La salle semblait irréelle. Tout y était empreint de majesté et de puissance. Deux immenses portes en or en marquaient l'entrée et deux autres portes étaient derrière le trône, placé sur une estrade. Le siège était majestueux, gravé du symbole du foudre. Il semblait être taillé dans du diamant. Un trône plus petit était à ses côtés, sans doute destiné à Héra.

De puissantes colonnes en verre ciselé d'or s'élevaient vers le ciel, leurs sommets se perdaient dans les nuages et le sol était en verre transparent. On pouvait voir à travers le vide puis la terre. Une salle véritablement céleste. Le ciel y était partout, ainsi que la lumière.

« Ca ne vaut pas mon domaine » Poséidon venait d'entrer dans la salle, nullement impressionné par la beauté et la puissance émanant de l'endroit. Il s'avança devant le petit groupe et fit un baisemain à Saori et Ishtar. Habillé d'une ample toge et de parures en argent, le dieu semblait en cet instant transcender l'apparence de Jullian, qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, mais tout du charisme que l'on pouvait attendre de l'un des trois grands.

Les armes et armures étant interdites dans le sanctuaire de Zeus pour ses invités, Shaka portait un simple sari orange, couleur de la pureté pour les bouddhistes. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le domaine, Ishtar se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si son corps se souvenait de choses cachées à sa conscience.

Soudain ils sentirent une puissante aura s'approcher. Majestueux, Zeus venait d'arriver dans la salle. Un nuage d'or se forma sur son trône, pour finalement matérialiser la forme du seigneur de l'Olympe. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la divinité, son éternité était d'un terrible ennui depuis qu'il ne guerroyait plus sur Terre. Cette entrevue promettait d'être distrayante, d'autant que son jouet était là.

Zeus était d'une incroyable beauté dans sa toge de cérémonie. Il avait le corps et le visage d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années : de courts cheveux noirs, qui retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front, contrastant avec son visage pâle. Ses yeux gris clair, pailletés d'or, flirtaient avec la couleur bleue selon la lumière, et dégageaient une volonté hors norme. Saori ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à Hadès, en un peu plus âgé. Après tout, ils étaient frères et sous sa forme actuelle, Zeus était dans son corps mythologique, tout comme Hadès lorsqu'il avait été tué en Elision. Pourtant, Hadès était bien le plus âgé des deux, mais son air triste et mélancolique lui donnait un air plus innocent, plus jeune que l'apparence de Zeus, qui au contraire dégageait une impression de puissance implacable.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu autant de divinités en ce lieu. Que puis-je pour toi Athéna ? » Finit-il par dire, sachant pourtant très bien quelle était la requête qui allait être formulée devant lui.

« Père… » Saori s'inclina brièvement « La mort d'Hadès menace la Terre. Il nous faut le ramener à la vie pour qu'il cesse la destruction des Enfers. »

« Tu ne dois cette situation qu'à toi-même ma fille. Tu as rompu les règles en l'attaquant dans son corps originel. En le détruisant, tu savais que cela l'empêcherait de se réincarner immédiatement et que cela violait nos lois. » Malgré le ton empli de reproches, le visage de Zeus était impassible, presque comme un masque voilant ses pensées véritables. « Il fallait s'attendre à de telles conséquences. Toi, plus que toute autre Pallas, devrait le savoir. » Athéna allait répondre mais Poséidon fut plus rapide.

« Mon frère, je ne tiens pas à pâtir des erreurs de ma nièce. Les âmes libérées par la destruction des enfers hanteront aussi bien la terre que les océans. Et déjà, certains défunts ne rejoignent plus les Enfers. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon royaume envahi par des spectres. Peu m'importe les humains, très honnêtement, mais tu me dois bien cette protection là non ? » Le roi des dieux affronta du regard son frère, une référence obscure à une chose qu'eux seuls connaissaient semblant emplir leurs regards, puis Zeus détacha son regard avant de se mettre à rire.

« Voilà un argument égoïste qui te ressemble bien. Je suppose que tu passeras l'éternité à gémir si je ne vous aide pas. » Il demeura silencieux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Puis il se leva et descendit les quelques marches de l'estrade sur laquelle étaient posés les deux trônes. Il s'approcha d'Ishtar et lui retira son masque, lentement, l'observant avec une attention toute particulière, presque tendre.

« Es-tu consciente que tu risques de mourir en ressuscitant Hadès ? » Murmura-t-il avant de baisser son regard, saisissant doucement ses mains. Il fit luire son cosmos entre ses doigts, les appliquant sur les poignets d'Ishtar, faisant disparaître les bleus qu'il avait causés. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. » Ajouta-t-il. « Et je ne souhaite pas plus te mettre véritablement en danger. Hadès est un risque pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, puisque l'humanité risque de disparaître. Quant à ta volonté de ne pas me blesser, permets-moi d'en douter » Elle retira ses poignets des mains de Zeus en prononçant ses mots. Il ferma les yeux brièvement. Oui, son jouet avait toujours autant d'énergie et malgré la malédiction, vieille de mille ans, sa volonté était intacte. Peut-être devait-il changer de méthode… Il rouvrit les paupières, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres masculines.

« Toujours aussi belle et sauvage Ishtar, malgré ton amnésie. Je trouve cela divertissant. » Son amnésie, que voulait-il dire ? Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie et de son enfance en France.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai oublié. » Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire un léger geste du bras, qui fit se matérialiser un miroir près de lui.

« Tu as l'air surprise. C'est pourtant évident, mais peut-être comprendras-tu en voyant ton propre visage. Regarde-toi…tes yeux. Tu n'es pas totalement humaine. Comprends-tu maintenant ? Tu n'es pas véritablement une réincarnation Ishtar. »

Retenant son souffle, elle finit par détacher son regard de celui de Zeus et contempla ce que reflétait le miroir en face d'elle. Elle regarda sans comprendre, le visage reflété était familier et terriblement étranger. Depuis son anniversaire, elle percevait un monstre dans la glace, mais pourtant, ici, elle voyait tout autre chose sans pourtant que ce visage ne corresponde à ce qu'elle était avant la malédiction. Elle porta ses mains sur son visage, caressant sans y croire ses joues et ses pommettes qui ne semblaient pas être les siennes. Le plus étrange était ses yeux : immenses, d'un vert translucide, minéral…des yeux qui la distinguaient clairement du commun des mortels. Zeus s'était placé derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules, la forçant à faire face au reflet, alors qu'elle tremblait. Elle sentit son souffle contre son oreille, alors qu'il murmurait désormais, mais il aurait pu hurler que cela aurait eu le même effet sur elle.

« Lorsque je t'ai forcée à te réincarner sur terre, tu apparaissais dans un corps d'enfant humain. Tu habitais le corps d'une humaine, à chaque fois. Mais le soir de tes 18 ans, à l'heure de ta naissance, tu retrouvais ton corps mythologique, celui que j'ai maudit, celui que j'ai toujours… apprécié... Tu n'es pas la réincarnation d'Ishtar, et tu le sais. Dis-moi qui tu es maintenant.» Ordonna-t-il, capturant dans le reflet du miroir le regard de celle qui tremblait sous ses doigts. C'était un élixir puissant, jeu de désir et de domination.

« Si je suis Ishtar, la déesse mythologique, je devrais m'en souvenir… »

« Tu m'as désobéi en essayant de t'échapper de l'Olympe, il y a bien longtemps, je n'ai fait que te punir, mais peut-être n'aurai-je pas du te priver de ta mémoire, car si l'on ne connait pas la cause de sa punition, il n'y a pas de rédemption à obtenir non ? » Il sourit doucement, inspirant avec satisfaction le parfum de la chevelure de la déesse. Elle se retourna, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es complètement malade. »

« C'est très possible. » En temps normal, sans doute qu'il se serait énervé, mais non, parce que soudain, son esprit fourmillait d'idées toutes plus délectables les unes que les autres. Il se tourna vers Athéna et Poséidon. « Je suis prêt à supprimer sa malédiction en signe de bonne volonté : elle pourra de nouveau montrer son visage aux humains, elle sera de nouveau immortelle puisque elle aura le plaisir de demeurer dans son merveilleux corps et elle retrouvera tout ses souvenirs puisque je vais lui rendre son cosmos. »

« Merci père » S'inclina Athéna, soulagée, après s'être demandée pendant un instant si Zeus n'allait pas simplement ravir Ishtar et les laisser se débrouiller seuls avec Poséidon concernant l'écroulement des Enfers.

« Cependant, je sais que l'avoir dans votre camp lors de vos petites querelles vous intéresse. Ses pouvoirs en feraient un trop bon atout et vous pourriez même finir par me menacer. »

« Voyons, je n'oserais pas mon frère. »

« Toujours aussi hypocrite Poséidon. Mais cela prouve que tu sais où est la force. Et même si tu le voulais, je doute que tu le puisses non ? » De nouveau, un regard empli de sens caché flotta entre les deux frères, alors que Zeus souriait, narquois, comme narguant ouvertement le dieu des océans. Rabaisser ses ambitieux de frères était son passe-temps favori, avec les femmes, même s'il aimait sans doute ses frères plus que tout. « C'est pourquoi je veux que vous lui donniez chacun un chevalier pour la défendre, cela permettra de la rendre neutre en cas de conflit. Je veillerais à ce qu'Hadès fasse de même. » Il se tourna vers Ishtar. « Bien entendu, ces précautions ne seront nécessaires que si tu survis après avoir ramené Hadès à la vie. C'est un dieu beaucoup plus puissant que ceux que tu ramenais à la vie parmi ton peuple de dieux dégénérés. » Les yeux d'Ishtar jetèrent des étincelles de haine. La présence et le discours de Zeus la révulsaient. « Allons sois sage, je vais te rendre tes souvenirs. Mais cela risque d'être violent. Vous trois, je vous prie de ne pas intervenir. »

Shaka, Athéna et Poséidon hochèrent la tête.

« Bien. » Zeus s'approcha d'elle, concentrant son cosmos sur sa main droite, jusqu'à former une sphère brillante et dorée, qu'il finit par appliquer sur le ventre de la déesse qui perdit aussitôt conscience et s'effondrait, mais fut retenue dans sa chute par l'autre bras de l'Olympien, qui l'observa silencieusement, rappelant à lui son cosmos avant de la prendre dans ses bras et s'approcher du chevalier de la Vierge, auquel il remit son fardeau avant de s'exprimer à nouveau. « Elle va revivre doucement ses souvenirs et comme elle a vécu presque quatre millénaires, cela risque d'être assez long. Es-tu satisfaite Athéna ? Elle sera capable d'utiliser de nouveau son cosmos à son réveil. »

« Je vous remercie père. Je vous promets de veiller sur elle. »

« J'y compte bien Athéna, je serais contrarié qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux à ce qui m'appartient… »

Puis, d'un signe de la main, il leur fit signe que pour lui, la conversation était terminée. Aussitôt, comme invoqué par un son invisible, Hermès réapparut pour les raccompagner.

* * *

Babylone, en l'an 1770 d'avant notre ère. La cité s'élève dans le désert comme un mirage. Grâce à la présence des dieux, le roi Hammourabi parvient à subjuguer les royaumes qui entourent Babylone. Le royaume devient alors la plus grande puissance politique de Mésopotamie. C'est un jour de fête, les citadins célèbrent leurs dieux, qui vivent au-dessus de la ville, dans les jardins suspendus au ciel.

Ce sont des dieux pacifiques et les guerres ont permis d'éviter des attaques plus terribles encore. Le peuple ne connaît ni la maladie, ni la faim. La déesse Ishtar, du haut des jardins, veille à ce que les récoltes soient bonnes et guérit les malades lorsqu'on la prie. Le dieu Sin, père d'Ishtar et Shamash permet au jour et à la nuit de se succéder, tandis que Shamash rend la justice. Ces trois divinités sont entourées de guerriers dont on dit qu'ils ont des pouvoirs surhumains. C'est la paix, mais les dieux sont éternels et l'ennui gagne leurs cœurs.

« Ishtar, tu devrais cesser de multiplier les amants. »

« Cela te dérange-t-il mon frère ? Mes fidèles m'honorent en pratiquant l'amour dans mes temples, il est normal que je fasse de même. Tu es fatiguant à me faire la morale Shamash. »

« Cela n'excuse pas ton mépris envers la vie des mortels. Tu joues avec eux et tu tues tes amants. C'est le troisième cette semaine. »

Ishtar regarde Shamash. Son frère est d'une grande beauté et il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Il est un peu plus vieux et a de longs cheveux blonds qui encadrent ses traits fins. Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard, malgré son aura sereine de dieu de la justice. Elle se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse. Ils sont dans les jardins suspendus.

« Tu es jaloux ? Tu es beaucoup plus beau que n'importe quel mortel pourtant. » Elle lui fait un sourire charmeur. Elle sait qu'il la considère comme une femme plus qu'une sœur. Ca ne manque pas, il est amadoué par son regard.

« Sin te gâte trop et moi aussi. » Il la prend dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« C'est une sorcière, il faut la tuer. » La fille à la chevelure blanche courre dans les rues de l'Angleterre moyenâgeuse, elle ne comprend pas. C'est son anniversaire. Et puis, d'un coup, on la poursuit. Elle s'effondre au sol. Une épée l'a traversée.

« Je m'ennuie Shamash, c'est ennuyeux quand tu rends la justice. Et tout ces gens passent leur vie prosternés. » Shamash écoute sa sœur, elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de patience. Les nobles de Babylone sont prosternés face à eux. L'un d'entre accuse un autre d'avoir violé et tué sa fille. Ils ont peur, les dieux parlent mais ils ne les comprennent pas.

« Tu veux rendre la justice pour t'amuser ? Tu n'as qu'à décider de la sentence. »

« Tu veux bien ? » Elle lui entoure le cou de ses bras, elle est debout derrière son frère assis sur un trône. Deux félins à visage d'ange face à un troupeau d'humains apeurés.

« C'est celui en bleu qui ment. Il cherche à nuire à la réputation de l'autre. Il a tué lui-même sa fille, je l'ai lu dans son esprit. Fais de lui ce que bon te semble… »

Ishtar ne répond pas mais s'avance gracieusement vers les hommes agenouillés devant leurs dieux. Elle passe derrière l'homme en bleu. L'homme a peur mais reste immobile. C'est si agréable de sentir sa proie être paralysée. Elle lui tire la tête en arrière et l'égorge avec les écailles du peigne qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Le sang coule. Son frère lui lance un regard amusé et attendri. Il a beau s'en défendre, il aime beaucoup cet aspect cruel et sauvage chez sa sœur.

New York, dans les années 50. « Dépêche-toi chérie, on va être en retard. » « J'arrive Papa. » Elle descend les escaliers. « Tu me trouves comment ? » Elle tourne dans sa nouvelle robe. Des mains lui serrent le cou, puis le noir.

« On nous attaque Ishtar ! » Sin apparaît dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle le suit et s'installe au centre des jardins suspendus. Elle tend les bras et déploie son cosmos. Shamash l'observe tandis que Sin part se battre avec leurs guerriers. Les armées de Zeus ont beau les blesser, leurs blessures régénèrent. L'aura d'Ishtar les protège. Babylone ne tombe pas cette nuit là, et l'olympien bat en retraite. Ishtar ressuscite l'un des guerriers de Zeus. Shamash lit dans son esprit que son maître veut conquérir la terre. Ils savent qu'il reviendra. Elle est en colère, elle torture l'homme puis soigne ses blessures pendant des semaines, jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Elle est seule dans une chambre du palais céleste. Elle n'a plus son cosmos et elle pleure. Elle ne sait plus depuis combien de temps elle est là. Au début, elle avait des servantes, elle jouait de la musique et elle dessinait, pour tromper son ennui. Mais chaque nuit, il venait, et chaque nuit, elle se refusait à lui. Lui qui a tué Shamash et Sin. Lui qui a détruit tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Il est en colère. Il l'a privée de tout loisir. Elle ne voit plus personne hormis lui. Des siècles qu'elle n'a pas parlé à un autre être vivant. Ce serait simple de le faire arrêter. Il veut qu'elle se donne à lui et pas la prendre de force. Mais elle refuse, il a tué sa famille et rasé Babylone. Elle voudrait mourir, mais elle est immortelle.

Après sa défaite, Zeus a compris qu'il ne triomphera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas neutralisé leur satanée déesse. Elle est la plus dangereuse des trois. Mais il faut se méfier du père aussi, il domine le temps et peut ralentir le plus rapide des guerriers. Mais il a une idée. Babylone sera bientôt à lui. Il se déguise et passe pour un serviteur. Ses ennemis ne savent pas qu'il peut changer de forme. Il s'introduit dans le palais, mais la vue d'Ishtar le trouble. Il ne veut plus la tuer. Il la séduit et passe la nuit avec elle. Dans son sommeil, il la prive de son cosmos. Ca l'amuse de faire d'une déesse si fière son jouet. A l'aube, ses troupes attaquent. Shamash arrive dans la chambre pour chercher sa sœur, mais Zeus l'attaque. Trahie, Ishtar essaie de le ranimer, mais il est déjà mort. Sans son cosmos, impossible de le ramener à la vie.

Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, des larmes coulent de ses yeux de déesse capricieuse.

Pour la première fois, elle ressent une perte, elle qui pouvait ramener les morts. Une part d'elle-même meurt avec Shamash, puis avec Babylone.

Héra pénètre dans la chambre où son époux garde Ishtar prisonnière. Elle est jalouse de cette femme, qui rend fou de désir son mari en se refusant à lui. Cependant, elle ne peut pas lui nuire, Zeus ne tolèrerait pas une telle action. Alors elle décide d'aider Ishtar à quitter le Palais céleste. Si Zeus la retrouve, il sera en colère et la tuera avec un peu de chance, sinon, elle, Héra, aurait au moins le plaisir de ne plus devoir la supporter sous son toit.

Ishtar s'enfuit, mais Zeus la retrouve rapidement. Il est lassé de son jouet. Il décide de la punir. Il l'envoie sur terre, maudite. Elle vivra comme ces misérables humains, puis à ses 18 ans, elle sera tuée, encore et encore, lors du réveil de la malédiction, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lasse peut-être...

* * *

Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et soulever les paupières lui demanda un effort surhumain. Une silhouette, des traits fins, des cheveux blonds. « Shamash? »

« Ishtar, c'est Shaka. Tu t'es évanouie. Nous sommes au sanctuaire. » Il lui parlait d'une voix douce, comme à une enfant. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue. Ishtar fronça les sourcils. Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. L'entretien avec Zeus et ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de tout : sa vie de déesse, sa déchéance, l'emprisonnement, la malédiction et puis la multitude de vies et morts qu'elle avait vécues en se croyant humaine, privée de ses souvenirs de déesse. Elle se redressa, complètement réveillée cette fois. Plus réveillée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des siècles. Elle s'assit dans son lit.

Quand son regard balaya la pièce, elle vit Kanon et Shaka, assis à côté du lit. Apparemment, l'indien avait décidé de tolérer la présence du Dragon des Mers. Ils avaient l'air soulagés de la voir reprendre conscience. Elle les regarda en silence, c'était incroyable à quel point Shaka ressemblait à Shamash, seul les yeux étaient différents si l'on faisait exception de la marque sur le front de la Vierge. Par habitude, elle posa sa main sur son visage, cherchant un masque qui n'avait plus de raison de la cacher.

« Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« 4 heures. » Kanon lui fit un sourire. « Tu vas mieux ? »

« Aller mieux… » Elle articula lentement et doucement les syllabes, puis secoua la tête. Il y avait trop de choses dans son cerveau. Presque quatre mille ans de souvenirs qu'elle avait revécus et qui la blessaient comme s'ils ne dataient que de la veille. Et pourquoi tout d'un coup, le fait qu'un humain la tutoie lui semblait-il bizarre ?

« Si tu as revécu tes vies antérieures, c'est normal d'être confuse. Cela va te mettre un peu de temps avant de mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. »

« Tu parles d'expérience Shaka ? Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir que j'ai besoin d'un énorme cachet d'aspirine. Je ne suis même plus sûre d'être vraiment moi. Si j'ai… un moi. Je sens que ma tête va exploser. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, la schizophrénie, je connais par cœur. » Plaisanta Kanon. « Est-ce que tu te souviens comment contrôler ton cosmos ? » Il la regardait attentivement « Moi et Shaka ressentons qu'il s'est éveillé en toi. »

« Ah oui… ça » Elle avait presque oublié la raison de son déplacement au Mont Olympe. Elle se leva du lit et fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, la nuit était déjà tombée.

Elle fit apparaître son aura, dos aux deux hommes. Elle avait l'impression de renouer avec une part intime d'elle-même. Son mal de tête était envolé. Elle s'amusa à faire couler son cosmos d'une main à l'autre. Il avait une magnifique teinte argentée, qui paraît de milles reflets sa longue chevelure ivoire. Kanon et Shaka l'observaient en silence. L'aura d'Ishtar était à l'image de la déesse : une grande douceur, mélancolique, mais teintée en même temps d'un sentiment de rébellion, de passion. Une aura qui donnait envie de se sentir vivant, de vivre même au prix de se brûler les ailes. L'exact opposé du cosmos empreint de sérénité de Shaka. Ishtar se tourna vers eux, elle avait quelque chose d'étrangement résolu dans le regard.

« Kanon, Poséidon doit me donner un chevalier sur ordre de Zeus. Je veux que ce soit toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, je ne connais pas d'autres marinas. Et je sais que jamais l'armure de Dragon des Mers ne t'aurait pas choisi si tu avais du abandonner Poséidon. En plus, en cas de conflit, tu n'aurais pas à combattre contre le sanctuaire, et donc contre tes amis et ton frère puisque le fait de me servir te rend neutre. » Elle lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur. « Et je t'aime beaucoup. »

Shaka haussa un sourcil à ces mots, le pauvre Kanon n'avait aucune chance de résister, surtout s'ils étaient ensemble, comme le prétendaient les rumeurs courant au sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le visage d'Ishtar sans crainte… Shaka passa une main dans ses cheveux, tant qu'ils n'attiraient pas la colère de Zeus ça ne le concernait pas après tout. Et puis, depuis quand croyait-il les rumeurs ? Kanon se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait raison.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, ma plaisanterie va devenir réalité. Tu vas enfin pouvoir parader dans le Palais du Pope avec l'armure de Poséidon sur le dos. » Elle et Kanon se mirent à rire, sous le regard surpris de Shaka, auquel il manquait apparemment une référence. Pour toute réaction, il ferma les paupières alors que la déesse, faisant disparaitre son cosmos, sentit soudain qu'elle avait de nouveau un terrible mal de tête. Elle retourna s'assoir sur le lit.

Mu entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis, portant un plateau avec une théière et des tasses. « Heureux de te voir réveillée. J'ai eu raison de prendre quatre tasses. » Le Bélier souriait doucement. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Vous aviez décidé de me veiller toute la nuit on dirait. » Elle souriait, elle n'avait encore jamais eu le plaisir d'avoir en même temps autour d'elle les trois chevaliers qui comptaient le plus pour elle au sanctuaire. Ils étaient ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux, elle se sentit un peu réconfortée de savoir qu'ils veillaient ainsi sur elle.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? » Elle but un peu de thé avant de répondre à Kanon. Elle leur devait bien des explications. Ils étaient ses amis ou du moins ce qu'elle en avait de plus proche.

« Pour donner la version brève… Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable avant que Babylone ne soit rasée. J'ai passé plus de 1000 ans à m'amuser avec les humains. » Elle n'osa pas relever les yeux de sa tasse, ils l'écoutaient en silence. « Quand Zeus m'a capturée, il m'a gardée enfermée pendant plusieurs siècles, complètement isolée. J'avais l'impression d'être morte, il avait tué mes proches, et j'étais incapable de sentir à nouveau mon cosmos. Après une tentative d'évasion, il m'a maudite et rejetée parmi les humains. J'ai passé mon temps à me faire tuer à chaque fois que j'atteignais mes 18 ans. En fait, je n'ai réussi à survivre à mon anniversaire que deux fois : actuellement, et lorsque Athéna m'avait recueillie au sanctuaire, où j'ai été tuée par le chevalier de la Vierge. » Elle fixait le liquide brun dans sa tasse, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « J'ai été un véritable monstre pendant si longtemps… »

« Mais ce n'est plus vraiment toi non ? »

« Je ne sais pas Mu. J'ai les souvenirs de ma vie et ceux de mes vies antérieures. C'est comme si c'était moi sans l'être vraiment. Et maintenant, il y certains sentiments que je ressens qui me viennent de ces souvenirs. » Elle secoua la tête : la haine envers Zeus qui l'avait traitée comme un jouet, la douleur d'avoir perdu Shamash, la honte de sa cruauté passée… Elle ne se sentait pas capable de tout leur dire.

« Tu comptes ressusciter les dieux babyloniens ? Je suppose que tu te souviens d'eux à présent. » Ishtar releva le visage. Etrange que Shaka puisse poser cette question, lui, le reflet vivant de Shamash. Elle baissa les yeux.

« A ma connaissance, ça me sera impossible. »

« Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, Zeus ne l'aurait pas toléré. »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est dommage que mon cosmos soit limité, j'aurais aimé régler mes comptes avec lui. »

« Ton cosmos est limité ? Il n'en avait pas l'air tout à l'heure » Kanon ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Depuis toujours, je suis incapable d'utiliser ma cosmoénergie pour me battre. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir me défendre avec. Je ne peux que soigner, ressusciter et rendre les choses fertiles. Contrairement à Hadès, je peux rendre la vie définitivement et pas la rendre pour quelques heures. Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir cinq minutes face à un apprenti chevalier et je suis incapable de me soigner moi-même. Mes pouvoirs sont purement altruistes. Je suis à la fois puissante et extrêmement faible. »

« Dans ce cas, tes qualités font plus de toi une déesse de la vie ou de la médecine. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'amour. » Remarqua Mu.

« Tu as des capacités spéciales comme des recettes de filtre d'amour ? » Kanon riait en posant la question. Ishtar eut un sourire inquiétant.

« Vu ma grande expérience, je suis capable de faire hurler de plaisir n'importe quel homme. » Comme elle s'y attendait, les réactions furent à la hauteur : le teint de Mu prit une jolie teinte pivoine, tandis que Shaka recrachait son thé après avoir failli s'étouffer. Kanon par contre était pris d'un fou rire après avoir vu la tête des deux autres chevaliers.

« Effectivement, c'est digne de ton statut. » Kanon avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire, malgré les regards que lui lançaient Mu. « Athéna était inspirée en te plaçant sous la protection de la Vierge. »

« Non, c'est logique. Je suis la déesse de la fertilité et les moissons se font en septembre d'où mon association à cette constellation. » Murmura Ishtar. Elle avait fermé les yeux, des visions de son passé lui revenaient.

« Nous devrions te laisser seule, tu dois avoir besoin de réfléchir. » Dit Shaka. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Oui, merci. Je dois faire connaissance avec moi-même. » Elle dut cependant attendre le départ de Saori et Shion, venu s'enquérir de ses nouvelles presque aussitôt après le départ des trois chevaliers, pour finalement être seule.


	5. Le Chant des morts

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Masami Kurumada ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas…

**Reviews** : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y réponds par mail… Ca évite de spoiler en début de chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews. De toute façon, j'avoue que je ne spoil pas beaucoup en répondant… même ma bêta lectrice est soumise à la loi du suspense… mais ça permet de commenter librement certains points. Merci encore pour ta review Sharleen-Rose, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Le fond des océans, l'enfer, la Grèce, vous allez voir du pays. Bon voyage… Egalement en bonus une méthode pour ressusciter les morts, mais je vous déconseille d'essayer, si vous pensez avoir le cosmos suffisant, vérifiez d'abord quelles substances se baladent dans votre sang…

Bonne lecture !

Merci à ma bêta lectrice, à laquelle je transmets les bons baisers de Krishna… Ok, je sors…

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Le chant des morts

* * *

Ishtar ferma les yeux, respirant l'air si particulier du sanctuaire de Poséidon. Une atmosphère chargée d'embruns et où les rayons du soleil semblaient irréels, filtrés par les océans qui occupaient la place du ciel. Un lieu féerique où l'on pouvait entendre au loin la rumeur incessante des Mers. Elle détestait faire cela. Elle rouvrit les yeux, fixant le poignard en or qu'elle tenait dans la main droite.

Poséidon aurait intérêt de lui donner une sacrée récompense. Elle voulait bien aider à sauver le monde, mais il y avait des limites à l'abnégation. Elle n'avait récupéré son cosmos que depuis deux jours, mais l'effondrement des Enfers ne permettait pas de prendre des vacances. Les armures des généraux des Mers défunts étaient réunies autour d'elle, en cercle. Les armures gardaient toujours une trace du cosmos de leur ancien propriétaire, ça allait l'aider. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de bassin, l'eau lui montait aux genoux et recouvrait à moitié les armures. Le bout de sa chevelure ondulait sur l'eau.

« Qu'attend-t-elle ? » Poséidon regardait Saori d'un air curieux. La réincarnation d'Athéna haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Ishtar s'était contentée de donner une liste d'instructions : un bassin, les armures et une dague en or.

Plus en retrait, Shaka et Kanon observaient la scène, accompagnés des chevaliers de Bronze, qui avaient insisté pour venir quand ils avaient appris que Saori se rendait dans le sanctuaire sous-marin. Hyoga était particulièrement nerveux. Il avait avoué à Shun craindre le retour d'Isaak.

Ishtar leva lentement la dague. Elle détestait avoir mal et elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. Elle se mordit les lèvres, puis trancha ses veines d'un coup sec. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais elle devait continuer. Elle se trancha les veines de l'autre poignet. Le sang ruisselait le long de ses bras nus. Elle prit la dague et la serra contre sa poitrine de ses deux mains. Le sang tachait sa longue robe blanche avant de tomber dans l'eau du bassin. Les armures des marinas se mirent à luire faiblement.

Elle devait désormais concentrer son cosmos. Son aura se déploya doucement autour d'elle, puis recouvrit bientôt le bassin d'une brume argentée. Elle commença à chanter une chanson oubliée depuis l'ère babylonienne : le chant qui guidait les âmes des morts selon la tradition babylonienne, un chant qui l'aidait surtout à se concentrer, et à ne pas perdre connaissance malgré la perte importante de sang qu'elle devait subir dans ce genre de rituel. A ses pieds, l'eau se teintait peu à peu d'une douce couleur rosée.

« Elle va se vider longtemps de son sang ? Comment sait-on si ça marche ou pas ? » Shaka tourna la tête vers Kanon en entendant la question. Cela ne lui servait pas à grand chose d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait les paupières closes.

« Il suffit de lui faire confiance. Si elle a été capable de ramener des dieux à la vie, les généraux de Poséidon ne devraient pas poser problème. »

« J'admire ton calme Shaka, mais on est censé la protéger et elle se vide de son sang. »

« Tu n'as qu'à prier Poséidon ou Athéna, je suis sûr qu'ils entendront tes prières, ils sont à moins de cinq mètres. » Kanon haussa les épaules. Par moment, Shaka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser une ironie blessante. D'un autre côté, son statut spécial « d'homme le plus proche de dieu » l'avait toujours isolé au sanctuaire. Ca pouvait expliquer sa sociabilité limitée et son orgueil. Le général des Mers reporta son attention sur Ishtar, elle chantait toujours doucement.

« Le chant d'une sirène » Murmura le Dragon des Mers.

« Oui et non, elle attire les âmes des morts pour les ramener à la vie. C'est l'opposé des sirènes. » Malgré sa réponse, Shaka comprenait ce que voulait dire Kanon. On se sentait comme envoûté par ces paroles et ce langage, que même lui ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle commençait à faiblir et le son de sa voix était moins fort : cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son sang coulait abondamment. Mais son cosmos brillait toujours, soulevant de longues mèches de sa chevelure ivoire. Son sang avait atteint les armures à présent. Elle devait tenir, ils allaient bientôt lui répondre.

Et soudain, elle les perçut. Les cosmos des généraux entraient doucement en résonance avec le sien, ils lui répondaient. C'était le moment. Elle déploya tout le cosmos dont elle était capable, chantant les paroles du dernier couplet comme un mantra, luttant pour ne pas perdre pied. A la dernière note, elle perdit connaissance, tombant dans l'eau.

« Elle va se noyer ! » Kanon bondit mais Shaka le retint par le bras, déployant son cosmos.

« Tu ne dois pas entrer dans le bassin tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas fini. Tu ne peux rien faire tant qu'ils ne sont pas revenus. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite assemblée. Au bout de quelques minutes, les corps d'hommes inanimés apparurent dans l'eau. Cette fois, Kanon se précipita sur place pour sortir de l'eau le corps exsangue d'Ishtar, tandis que Poséidon se levait pour accueillir ses généraux fraîchement revenus à la vie. Déjà, leurs écailles des Mers s'étaient détachées pour les recouvrir.

« Ravi que vous soyez de retour parmi nous Marinas. » Les marinas en question regardaient leur dieu avec des yeux ronds, incrédules. Ils se souvenaient tous être morts. « Votre présence va permettre de rendre la Terre moins vulnérable lors du retour d'Hadès. »

Bian de l'Hippocampe gardien du pilier du Pacifique nord, Io de Scylla gardien du Pacifique sud, Krishna de Chrysaor de l'Océan indien, Kassa des Lyumnades de l'Antarctique et Isaak de Kraken gardien de l'océan Arctique s'inclinèrent devant leur dieu, tout en regardant d'un œil méfiant les chevaliers d'Athéna et en se demandant ce qu'Hadès venait faire dans cette histoire, du moins, autant que leurs sentiment de stupeur après avoir été ressuscité le leur permettait. Dés que Poséidon reporta son attention sur Saori, Hyoga s'avança timidement vers Isaak.

« Elle est morte ? » Shun regardait Ishtar d'un air inquiet.

« Non, mais elle ne respire plus. Il va falloir faire du bouche-à-bouche. » A ces mots, Shaka haussa légèrement un sourcil avant de répondre à Kanon.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être le mieux placé. »

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit-il qu'on est ensemble ? » Le Dragon des Mers était excédé par le sous-entendu, mais là, il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec Shaka sur sa relation avec Ishtar. Il la posa au sol et commença à lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons. Après plusieurs tentatives, la babylonienne se mit à cracher de l'eau.

« Poséidon a intérêt à me filer tout ce que je veux » Elle se sentait vidée à la fois de son cosmos et de son sang. Sa voix était très faible.

« Allons ce n'est pas un langage pour une déesse » Plaisanta Kanon, soulagé de la voir reprendre conscience.

« Et puis-je savoir ce que je dois te donner ? » S'enquit l'Empereur des Océans.

« Kanon, rappelle-moi de lui préparer une liste. » Poséidon s'agenouilla auprès d'Ishtar et fit luire son cosmos.

« En attendant cette fameuse liste, permets-moi de soulager ta douleur. » Il posa une main sur le visage d'Ishtar, qui s'endormit aussitôt alors que ses entailles aux poignets se refermaient.

* * *

L'odeur du thé au jasmin lui chatouillait les narines. Ishtar ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de trouver Mu et Kanon à son chevet en se réveillant.

« Ca va devenir une habitude » Sourit-elle, regardant d'un air curieux la vaste chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. « Nous sommes toujours chez Poséidon ? »

« Oui, comme tu étais affaiblie, Athéna a décidé de repartir seule au sanctuaire pour parler à Rhadamanthe. Il avait un message urgent, apparemment, ils ont réussi à retrouver le corps d'Hadès. » Devant le visage d'Ishtar, Mu anticipa la question. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as dormi que quelques heures. Mais comme le gros des travaux dans les maisons du zodiaque est fini, Athéna m'a autorisé à venir te voir. »

« Et les généraux ? »

« Ils vont parfaitement bien. D'ailleurs, tu as rendu son œil à Isaak, qui était borgne. » Kanon la regardait comme une mère inquiète « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. Ca me soulage pour Hadès, ce sera moins de sang à verser. J'espère juste avoir suffisamment récupéré avant de devoir le ressusciter. Il reste encore un peu moins de trois semaines. » Les deux chevaliers avaient une mine sombre. Même si elle devait perdre moins de sang, son organisme, tout divin qu'il fut, n'aurait certainement pas le temps de se remettre en si peu de temps.

« Il y a une salle de bain dans le coin ? Je suis couverte de sang, j'ai les cheveux roses. » Ishtar tenait dans sa main l'une de ses longues mèches, sa chevelure blanche était imprégnée de sang. « Je suis affreuse, c'est indigne de moi. »

« Continues comme ça et je t'appelle Aphrodite… » Plaisanta Mu. D'un air menaçant Ishtar plongea son regard vert dans les yeux du Bélier avant de se retourner vers Kanon.

« C'est chez toi ici, alors montre-moi. »

« Là-bas » répondit-il en pointant une porte du doigt. « Tu trouveras des peignoirs dedans. Je pense que Poséidon ne va pas tarder à te faire apporter une autre tenue. »

« Ok », Elle se leva lentement, sa tête tournait. Elle du prendre appui sur le lit pour éviter de s'effondrer, ses jambes refusant de la soutenir.

« Ca va aller ? Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Sans façons, tu risquerais d'en profiter » Fit Ishtar en plaisantant.

« Je t'ai fait du bouche-à-bouche si tu veux tout savoir. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'effondres. » Kanon souleva Ishtar et la plaça en travers de son épaule, la transportant comme un sac de patates.

« Mu, arrête-le ! » Mais le Bélier était d'accord avec Kanon et s'était levé pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Ishtar fut bientôt déposée sur le rebord de celle-ci.

« Bon dehors maintenant, je n'ai pas non plus envie que vous me grattiez le dos. » Gronda-t-elle.

Les deux chevaliers la laissèrent en fermant la porte.

« Ah les femmes, quel caractère de cochon! »

« Je t'entends Kanon ! » Cria Ishtar à travers la porte d'une voix étonnamment forte eu égard à sa faiblesse physique.

« Encore une tasse de thé ? » Proposa Mu, ignorant la furie dans la salle de bain.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils dégustaient leur tasse de thé, assis sur le lit, lorsque Shaka entra dans la pièce, sa cape volant élégamment derrière lui.

« Elle est dans la salle de bain. » Dit Mu avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser une question.

« Shaka ? Shaka où êtes-vous ? » Kanon et Mu eurent la surprise de voir le chevalier de la Vierge blêmir violemment lorsqu'il reconnut la voix.

« S'il vous plaît, vous ne m'avez pas vu. » Il se mit derrière une colonne à la vitesse de la lumière, tout en essayant de cacher son aura.

« Kanon, tu n'aurais pas vu le chevalier de la Vierge ? » Krishna de Chrysaor venait d'entrer. Son teint sombre et sa crête blanche lui donnaient une mine patibulaire.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda prudemment le Dragon des Mers.

« Poséidon m'a apprit qu'il est la réincarnation du Bouddha. » Krishna avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « Il est légendaire parmi mon peuple, on dit qu'il a des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants. Je pourrais apprendre beaucoup de lui. »

« C'est un chevalier d'Athéna, ça m'étonnerais qu'il accepte de t'apprendre ses techniques secrètes. »

« J'ai passé ma vie à apprendre à méditer et à m'imprégner de spiritualité et quand il m'a parlé tout à l'heure, j'étais très impressionné. Si tu le vois, dis-lui que je le cherche et que j'aimerais le revoir pour discuter de nouveau. » Il sortit de la pièce.

Mu referma la porte avec son pouvoir de télékinésie, tandis que Shaka sortait de derrière son pilier et prenait la tasse de thé de Kanon des mains de celui-ci pour la boire d'un trait.

« Heu, c'est mon thé Shaka. »

« Désolé, mais là, j'en avais besoin. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Shaka, tu as beau être le Bouddha, tu n'es pas connu pour ta grande humilité. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fuis un fan ? » Demanda Kanon.

« D'autant que c'est un guerrier qui pourrait t'apprendre certaines techniques. » Poursuivit doucement Mu. Shaka s'assit élégamment sur le lit, son visage reprenant peu à peu des couleurs.

« Quand Poséidon nous a présentés, Krishna avait l'air ravi et m'a proposé de visiter le sanctuaire sous-marin. Il se sentait honoré de rencontrer le représentant du Bouddha. »

« Et ? » Demanda Mu « Pourquoi tu le fuis ? » Shaka but une nouvelle tasse de thé brûlant avant de répondre à son ami.

« S'il vous plait, je préfèrerais que ça reste entre nous. » Il avala une troisième tasse de thé avant de poursuivre : « Dés qu'on a été isolé, il a essayé de m'embrasser, déclarant que j'étais le seul être assez pur pour être digne d'être aimé. » Mu et Kanon éclatèrent de rire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Krishna le coincé ? » Kanon pleurait de rire. Mu reprit son sérieux devant la tête de Shaka, il était rare de le voir perturbé.

« C'est si grave ? » Demanda l'atlante, tandis que le Dragon des Mers était plié en deux.

« Je l'ai repoussé, mais il a l'air persuadé que je suis son âme sœur. Je lui aurais bien enlevé un ou deux sens, mais c'est un général de Poséidon et ça ferait un incident diplomatique. Alors j'ai pris la fuite. »

« Ah! Ah! Ah ! Shaka, le noble et terrible chevalier qui prend la fuite comme une vierge effarouchée ! » Mu fut obligé de sortir Kanon de la pièce avant que le général de Poséidon ne s'étouffe, faute de pouvoir respirer tout en riant.

Deux jours plus tard, Mu, Shaka et Ishtar quittaient le sanctuaire sous-marin, laissant derrière eux Kanon, Hyoga et le cœur brisé de Krishna, pour retrouver le climat grec.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Ishtar marchait tranquillement dans le sanctuaire, seule, le long de la côte. Elle allait un peu mieux, mais était toujours très faible depuis qu'elle avait ramené à la vie les généraux de Poséidon. Rendre la vie n'était pas un acte anodin et le rituel la privait pendant longtemps de son énergie, aussi bien physique que psychique.

L'air de la Grèce était parfait pour une petite convalescence, mais elle s'ennuyait depuis leur retour du sanctuaire sous-marin, il y a trois jours. Mu supervisait les derniers travaux dans les temples zodiacaux, Kanon devait rester auprès de Poséidon pendant une semaine, et Shaka avait encore disparu Bouddha savait où. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur retour. Elle en avait profité pour lire les livres qu'elle avait empruntés aux archives du palais. Retrouver la mémoire était peut-être finalement pire que la malédiction infligée par Zeus. Elle avait besoin d'occuper son esprit pour éviter de penser à tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis.

Elle s'arrêta. Il était là, nimbé de sa sérénité quasi divine, sa cosmoénergie dorée rehaussant son air angélique. Il méditait, en position du lotus, entouré de cinq jeunes disciples qu'elle voyait de dos. Ishtar était surprise, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir des disciples. Les six hommes étaient immobiles, seul le vent venant de la côte balayait doucement leurs chevelures. Avec une telle concentration, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient conscients de sa présence, même si rien ne le montrait.

Elle s'approcha doucement du petit groupe. Ils respiraient une telle sérénité. Elle s'assit à côté des disciples, sans que cela ne provoque la moindre réaction. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya juste de vider son esprit, d'atteindre ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Shaka l'avait consolée après la venue de Zeus. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et se détendit peu à peu, chassant les visions de sang et de meurtre que sa mémoire lui présentait.

« Ishtar ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux, Shaka lui souriait, debout devant elle, les paupières closes.

« Où sont tes disciples ? »

« Partis, tu médites depuis deux heures. » Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés. »

« Au contraire. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Mais j'avais dis à Mu de ne pas te quitter des yeux. »

« Il avait du travail, c'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me laisser me promener. » Elle essaya de se lever, mais faillit tomber sans le secours des bras de Shaka. Elle rougit violemment, mais heureusement, son sauveur ne la voyait pas. Intérieurement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle-même : elle avait eu un nombre incalculable d'amants et elle rougissait comme une gamine. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse avant. Un démon amoureux d'un ange. Une fois que tout serait réglé, elle ferait mieux de s'enfuir.

« Tu n'es pas habituée à la position du lotus, tu ferais mieux de rester assise avant d'essayer de te relever. C'est normal que ton corps soit épuisé. » Il s'assit face à elle, jambes dépliées. Très jolies jambes, Ishtar se rappela mentalement de remercier plus tard par une prière l'inventeur des saris. Surtout que Shaka portait apparemment ses saris de manière à laisser une épaule libre et donc une bonne partie de son torse avec. Elle ne sut comment elle arriva à formuler une question cohérente.

« Tu as des disciples depuis longtemps ? »

« J'avais formé des chevaliers auparavant mais ils sont morts par ma faute lors de la bataille du sanctuaire. Je dois donc former de nouveaux apprentis pour prendre la suite de Shiva du Paon et Agora du Lotus. Il y a également certains maîtres qui m'envoient leurs élèves pour méditer. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, la main du côté où son sari ne couvrait pas sa peau, ce qui lui permit d'observer avec fascination le jeu des muscles roulant sous la peau du bras et des épaules de la Vierge, qui continua à parler sans apparemment se rendre compte du trouble de son interlocutrice. « J'aurais du t'avertir que je devais former des disciples et que je ne pourrais pas te voir pendant quelques jours. »

« Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, Ishtar se contentait de masser ses jambes à travers son pantalon afin de les dégourdir doucement après s'être finalement détachée de la contemplation du chevalier en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Il y avait une sensation de calme et de paix apportée par les effets de la méditation et le bruit de la mer qui venait s'écraser en contrebas sur les falaises.

« Tu pourras revenir si tu en as envie. » Elle leva les yeux, surprise.

« Je te remercie. Mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de parler à Bouddha avant longtemps. » Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda étrangement, avec…tristesse. Ishtar se mordit les lèvres, elle devait se faire des idées.

« Bouddha … ne me parle pas toujours. L'important est de vider son esprit et de ressentir la part d'infini qui est en soi. »

« C'est ce que tu ressens en méditant ? Tu as l'air d'être en paix avec l'univers. »

« Le plus important est de commencer à être en paix avec soi-même. » Il la regardait d'un air énigmatique.

« C'est une allusion à mes regrets ? » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ton cosmos reflète ton âme. Il est torturé, empli de mélancolie, mais plein d'espoir malgré tout. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu peux deviner au cosmos des gens ? »

« Presque tout. S'ils sont troublés, tristes ou joyeux ou bien s'ils mentent ou sont sincères. J'ai même une technique qui me permet d'effacer les souvenirs de mes adversaires. »

« Tu dis ça avec un tel calme. Est-ce pour cela que tu as peu d'amis au sanctuaire ? Ils ont peur de toi ? »

« Aurais-tu envie de vivre à proximité de quelqu'un qui peut lire dans ton esprit ? La solitude ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours vécu ainsi. »

« Je ne te connais pas beaucoup Shaka, mais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à profiter de tels pouvoirs. Et puis, tu ne lis pas dans les esprits en permanence non ? » Il sourit.

« Sois rassurée, je ressens le cosmos en permanence et les émotions qui le parcourent, mais pour atteindre les souvenirs et les pensées d'une personne, je dois utiliser une technique. »

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air calme. C'était assez rare qu'il parle de lui. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel désormais, et ses rayons donnaient à ses cheveux de magnifiques reflets dorés.

« Tu es triste. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ravie d'être transparente. »

« Tu es loin d'être transparente. »

« J'éprouve des regrets pour ma vie passée, et puis… » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu es amoureuse ? » Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« C'est de la folie, je sais très bien que Zeus me considère comme sa chose. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à provoquer sa colère. »

« Tu es libre, ce sont d'abord tes propres peurs et tes doutes qui te retiennent. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Tu ne doutes jamais ? »

« Tu oublies à qui tu parles. » Il souriait.

« Parce que le Bouddha en armure c'est normal ? »

« Pas vraiment. Ca m'arrive de douter, souvent. »

« Tu ne devrais pas pourtant. »

« Moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs, alors même que je pensais suivre la bonne voie. Je suis loin d'être parfait. »

« C'est rassurant dans un sens. »

« Je suppose que cette conclusion vient de ce que l'on nomme l'intuition féminine ? »

« Tu oses te moquer de ta déesse ? » Fit-elle faussement offensée.

« Tu l'es quand ça t'amuse. » Le sourire de Shaka s'était élargi.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Drôle d'ironie que ce soit toi qui doives me protéger. Le disciple du Bouddha qui défend la passion. »

« Tu représentes surtout la vie. »

« Déesse ! » Ishtar se retourna, un garde courrait vers eux. « Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais un apprenti s'est gravement blessé durant son entraînement. » Elle sourit doucement à Shaka

« Le devoir m'appelle. » Elle partit avec le garde.

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée paisiblement. Le matin, Ishtar méditait et l'après-midi, elle lisait ou allait rejoindre Mu, Aiolia et Aioros qui terminaient de raccorder l'électricité et l'eau courante aux temples. Elle apprenait peu à peu à accepter son passé. Il était prévu que les chevaliers d'or regagnent tous leurs temples la semaine suivante. Le cœur d'Ishtar se serra en y pensant. Le lendemain, elle devait ramener Hadès et elle n'était pas sûre d'être là pour les voir emménager.

« Tiens ça au lieu de rêvasser » Kanon lui tendit un paquet, il était revenu le matin même au sanctuaire.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un truc pour Mu » Il continua à fouiller dans son sac de voyage. Ils étaient dans la chambre du palais qu'il partageait avec Saga. « Et ça, c'est de Poséidon. » Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

« Pour moi ? »

« Vu qu'il y a ton nom dessus… » Il lui sourit en se moquant gentiment. « Tu sais où est Mu ? »

« Sûrement dans sa maison, il passe pas mal de temps dans son atelier à apprendre des trucs obscurs à Kiki. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils retapaient une armure d'or. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les réparer depuis votre retour à la vie. »

« Je vais le voir, tu viens ? »

« D'accord. Mais tu reprends ton truc pour Mu, ça m'encombre. »

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas ce que te raconte Poséidon ? » Elle haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la lettre tout en marchant.

« Jolie écriture. C'est un chèque avec plein de zéros. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu te souviens de ma fameuse liste ? Finalement, je lui ai demandé de l'argent. Je voudrais créer des écoles. » Elle sourit. « Et je vais pouvoir me refaire une garde robe parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir les vêtements de princesse donnés par Saori. »

« Je savais bien que tu avais une motivation profonde. » Ils se mirent à rire. Plaisanter avec Kanon lui avait manqué et puis, il lui servait de confident.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu as fait quoi cette semaine ? »

« Pas grand chose hormis m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Mais toi, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec ton frère non ? »

« Oui, on s'est réconciliés, je crois même qu'il est heureux pour moi. Poséidon m'autorise à aller souvent au sanctuaire et je peux toujours me servir de toi comme prétexte pour y venir. »

« Ravie de t'être utile. » Ils venaient de traverser la neuvième maison. En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil paraît les murs blancs des temples d'une jolie teinte dorée.

« Tu as l'air triste tout à coup, ça va ? »

« Tu peux garder un secret ? Ne le dire à personne, même pas à Mu ou Saga. »

« Bien sûr. C'est grave ? »

« Je suis amoureuse. »

« C'est plutôt joyeux non ? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement. »

« Amoureuse de Shaka. »

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire sur le côté joyeux. »

« Je sais, c'est impossible. Non seulement c'est le petit préféré du Bouddha, mais en plus, avec Zeus sur mon dos, je ne pourrais rien faire de toute façon. Et puis, lui et moi, c'est le jour et la nuit. Ne m'enfonce pas je t'en prie. »

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Si je survis demain je vais quitter le sanctuaire. Je suis recherchée pour meurtre dans mon pays et je dois régler ça. Après, je pensais voyager et soigner les gens. De toute façon, tu pourras toujours venir me voir en localisant mon cosmos. »

« Avec leurs relations, tu devrais demander à Saori ou Poséidon de t'arranger avec la justice. »

« Je verrais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit. »

« Non, mais il sait que je suis amoureuse. Mais je pense qu'il croit que c'est de toi. » Kanon se tapa une main contre la tête en repensant à son dernier entraînement avec Shaka.

« Heu, tu sais qu'il est possessif ton chevalier. Il m'a donné une belle coupure à l'arcade à cause des rumeurs. »

« Quoi ? » Cette fois ci, c'est Ishtar qui n'en revenait pas.

« A l'entraînement, peu de temps avant la libération de Poséidon. Tu ferais mieux de clarifier les choses avec lui, au moins pour m'éviter d'autres belles bosses. »

« Je suis désolée. Je te promets de lui dire qu'on n'est pas ensemble. »

« Tu feras bien, je sens son cosmos dans son temple, tu n'as qu'à le faire tout de suite. »

« Hein ? » Elle ne pensait pas être confrontée au chevalier de la Vierge aussi vite. Ils entrèrent dans la sixième maison.

« Je te laisse, je file voir Mu. Tu transmettras à Shaka les bons baisers de Krishna. »

« Extrêmement drôle chevalier. » L'homme le plus proche de dieu revenait du jardin des twin sals. Il portait son armure et avait les yeux fermés, mais les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, l'humour du Dragon des Mers le laissait froid. Kanon haussa les épaules et reprit sa route vers la première maison, non sans dire à Shaka qu'il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à Camus, tandis qu'Ishtar se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » Demanda Shaka, constatant que la destination de la déesse était apparemment son temple.

« Oui, mais j'aimerais autant être au soleil. Tu veux bien aller dehors ? »

« Suis-moi. » Il se tourna et repartit vers le jardin. Elle le suivit et contempla en silence la vue. C'était un endroit secret, elle n'avait jamais remarqué les arbres jumeaux en passant près de la maison de la Vierge, et ce, même lorsqu'elle était en ruines. Seul le sol aride et caillouteux témoignait du combat qui avait eu lieu ici. La folie de la guerre n'avait épargné que les deux arbres et les fleurs qui poussaient à leur pied, tendant leurs pétales vers le soleil. Comme si rien au monde n'était capable de briser le calme et la sérénité de ces deux gardiens centenaires.

« Il va falloir du temps pour que tout repousse. » Shaka avait ouvert les yeux et regardait l'endroit d'un air mélancolique.

« Je peux tout faire repousser, c'est mon métier. » Il se tourna vers elle.

« Ton métier ? »

« Déesse de l'amour et de la fertilité, pour te servir. » Elle sourit avant d'exécuter une rapide révérence. « Ca inclut les plantes. Mais il faudrait que tu me dises à quoi ça ressemblait auparavant, pour éviter de faire pousser n'importe quoi. »

« Etrange pouvoir, mais ne te fatigues pas. Tu dois être en forme pour demain. »

« Ca ne changera pas grand chose. » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, c'était à peine s'il avait pu l'entendre. Elle regardait les arbres jumeaux. Il sentait quelque chose de triste dans son cosmos.

« Est-ce qu'il y des choses que je devrais savoir ? » Il lui souleva doucement le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. « Je te préviens que je saurais si tu mens. »

« C'est déloyal. » Elle le regardait, si près, il avait l'air inquiet. « Je ne peux ramener que des personnes avec un cosmos équivalent ou plus faible que le mien. Si je ne réussis pas, c'est son cosmos qui entraînera le mien. C'est pour cela que Zeus était inquiet pour moi. »

« J'ai confiance. » Le visage de Shaka était dangereusement proche. Elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

« De toute façon, je mérite la mort. Elle ne me fait pas peur. J'ai été pire qu'un démon à Babylone. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Ses yeux bleus semblaient lire dans son esprit, pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'oserait jamais lire dans ses pensées sans son accord.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« De qui es-tu amoureuse ? » Sa main avait lentement glissé derrière la nuque d'Ishtar. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait envie de l'embrasser ou de l'étrangler. Mais son visage était toujours étrangement calme.

« Pas de Kanon en tout cas. C'est mon ami et tu sais que je ne te mens pas, alors évites de lui sauter dessus aux entraînements. » Elle posa doucement une main sur le bras de Shaka pour qu'il la libère. Elle baissa les yeux. « De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureuse, Zeus me le ferait payer cher. » Il la laissa s'écarter de lui, en silence. Ils regardèrent tous les deux les arbres jumeaux pendant de longues minutes.

« J'aime beaucoup le jasmin. » Murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda, surprise, puis sourit. Elle ferma les yeux et concentra son cosmos dans une main, qu'elle posa sur la terre desséchée. Peu à peu, le sol devint vert, couvert d'herbe, et de nombreuses fleurs apparurent. Un pied de lierre vint enserrer amoureusement les colonnes du temple de la Vierge, décorant le flanc de la maison d'un joli feuillage.

Ishtar se releva et contempla son œuvre. Le jardin était méconnaissable et ressemblait à un Eden depuis longtemps disparu. Il lui rappelait ses chers jardins suspendus. La douce odeur des fleurs commençait à disséminer sa fragrance dans l'air. L'endroit était redevenu paisible et les plantes semblaient avoir été là de toute éternité. Toute trace de mélancolie avait disparu. Les fleurs chatoyaient en harmonie dans ce lieu poétique et un brin sauvage.

Elle se tourna vers Shaka pour voir sa réaction. Il venait d'enlever son casque et ébouriffait de sa main libre ses cheveux aplatis par sa protection, ses mèches folles retombèrent gracieusement sur son front. Si son âme lui avait encore appartenu, Ishtar aurait eu le coup de foudre à cet instant précis. Il sentit certainement son regard car il se tourna vers elle en souriant. Il avait une lueur mystérieuse au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« C'est très beau Ishtar. » Il ferma les paupières. « Je crois que Mu et Kanon viennent par ici. Nous ferions mieux d'aller les rejoindre. » Ils marchèrent vers l'intérieur de la sixième maison afin d'aller à la rencontre des deux chevaliers. Ceux-ci marchaient en discutant paisiblement. « Au fait… » Murmura Shaka sans qu'ils ne puissent l'entendre « J'ai ma réponse. » Le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau d'Ishtar, Mu et Kanon les avaient déjà rejoints.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et comme toujours face à la menace, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. Depuis le matin, même Kanon n'avait pu lui arracher un mot ou un sourire. Elle semblait être comme morte vivante, ses beaux yeux verts étaient vides et le décor qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux n'allait pas arranger les choses.

« Bienvenue en Enfer ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. » Rhadamanthe les accueillit devant le Styx. S'il devait un jour décrire l'apocalypse, Kanon se dit que sa vision ressemblerait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le ciel des Enfers était noir et des bruits d'explosions, des cris et des plaintes semblaient venir de toutes les directions. Seules les torches portées par le juge et ses serviteurs apportaient un éclairage rougeoyant sur les ruines qui les entouraient.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, je vais vous mener là où repose le corps d'Hadès. » Le juge commença à marcher, suivi d'Ishtar et d'Athéna munie de son sceptre, ainsi que de tous les chevaliers d'or. Saori avait envoyé les bronzes au Japon en vacances et leur avait caché son départ pour les Enfers. Poséidon était venu au sanctuaire pour y veiller en l'absence de la déesse : un dieu devait veiller sur la terre afin d'y limiter l'arrivée des morts. Shion était resté sur place.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une crypte. « Tout a été ordonné selon vos instructions. » Dit Rhadamanthe. Ishtar le regarda comme s'il était transparent, ne donnant pas l'impression de l'avoir entendu. Elle avança sur le pas de la porte.

« Personne ne doit pénétrer ici, mort ou vivant, tant que je ne serai pas sortie. » Sa voix était blanche. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Aiolia n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre.

« On attend et on empêche les gens d'approcher. C'est clair. » Dit Angelo. Le chevalier du Lion allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par le son d'une chanson. Celle-ci semblait résonner dans tout le monde sous-terrain. Une mélodie douce et envoûtante, un chant d'espoir.

« Ce silence. » Shaka fronça les sourcils, il sentait une menace. « Préparez-vous à combattre. » Ses homologues se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Tu débloques ? » Milo le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est le chant des morts. Vous n'entendez pas ? Plus de plaintes ni de cris. Les âmes des morts vont essayer de la rejoindre. » Kanon sentit un frisson descendre lentement le long de sa colonne. Shaka avait raison, hormis la chanson et le bruit des enfers qui s'effondraient, plus aucun son ne leurs parvenait. Comme si tous les morts étaient bercés par cette étrange mélodie.

« Et merde ! » Grogna Angelo. De tous les côtés, une marée grise d'âmes humaines avançait lentement vers eux.

Son sang teintait lentement l'eau qui lui montait jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle était si froide. Ishtar était agenouillée dans le bassin, tenant la tête d'Hadès sur ses genoux, sous l'eau. Il avait l'air de dormir et son corps, vêtu de son surplis, ne portait aucune trace de décomposition. Il semblait incroyable qu'un être d'une telle beauté puisse vouloir faire le mal. Tandis qu'elle chantait ses longs cheveux ivoire dansaient dans l'onde, se mêlant à la chevelure de jais du dieu des morts. Dans l'obscurité, le cosmos argenté de la déesse baignait la scène d'une lumière irréelle.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut les tuer, mais on peut toujours les retarder. » Aioros sourit à ses frères d'armes. « Je suis heureux de combattre avec vous de nouveau. » Tous les chevaliers d'or lui sourirent. Puis la bataille commença.

Mu se plaça auprès d'Athéna devant la porte de la crypte tandis que les autres essayaient de retenir la déferlante des morts, irrésistiblement attirés par l'espoir de revenir à la vie. Tout en attaquant, Rhadamanthe se promettait de faire payer à toutes ces âmes stupides leur tentative d'évasion. Saga sentit de la pitié l'envahir envers elles, tous les chevaliers d'or ne savaient que trop bien ce qu'était le désespoir de la mort, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Nom de dieu Saga, envoie-les dans une autre dimension ! » Vociféra Kanon avant de commencer lui-même à appliquer ce judicieux conseil.

« Lightning plasma » Hurla Aiolia. Il eut le plaisir de voir une bonne vingtaine d'âmes tomber, avant que celles-ci ne se relèvent. « On ne peut pas les tuer ! » Cria-t-il.

« J'avais remarqué » Répondit Milo, enviant Camus qui transformait à tour de bras ses adversaires en statues de glaces. Au moins, ceux-là ne se régénéraient pas.

Quant à Shaka, il était debout, immobile, les mains posées l'une contre l'autre. Il immobilisait les âmes aux alentour, comme il l'avait fait pour Ikki lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé ses disciples Shiva et Agora afin de le tuer. Aldébaran et Shura faisaient un carnage, « Great horn » et « Excalibur » étant particulièrement dévastatrices. Mais comme les âmes ne pouvaient mourir une seconde fois, ils ne faisaient que retarder leur progression.

« Par les cercles d'Hadès ! » Angelo se débarrassa d'un coup d'une centaine de zombis, avant que ceux-ci ne retombent en pluie sur le groupe. « Crétino! » Il s'insulta lui-même, ils étaient déjà dans les Enfers, son attaque ne servait à rien. Il n'était pas le seul dont les attaques étaient inutiles ici. Les roses piranhas d'Aphrodite ne pouvaient pas priver les morts de leur énergie vitale. Le Poisson allait donc se décider à regret à combattre à main nues quand Dohko lui tendit une masse d'armes en souriant. Bientôt, les têtes tourbillonnaient dans de grandes éclaboussures de sang tandis que le chant des morts résonnait dans les airs.

Son corps tremblait. L'eau la glaçait, le sang versé était autant de chaleur perdue. Mais elle continuait à chanter. Le cosmos d'Hadès était incroyablement puissant. Leurs cosmos étaient en résonance depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et il résistait. Elle se sentait comme un pêcheur qui, au lieu de ramener le poisson qui aurait mordu, serait entraîné par sa proie au fond de l'eau. Elle n'était pas capable de plus, son corps était épuisé et son cosmos était poussé au maximum. Il éclairait d'une lumière aveuglante tout l'intérieur de la crypte. Elle allait céder, Hadès l'attirait vers le néant.

Shaka perdit sa concentration. Il avait sentit le cosmos d'Ishtar faiblir dangereusement, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider pour le moment. « Athéna ! » Cria-t-il tout en s'attaquant aux spectres que sa perte momentanée de concentration avait libérés.

« Crystal Wall ! » Mu empêcha les spectres qui avaient réussi à percer les défenses d'avancer plus loin. Athéna avait fermé les yeux, tenant son sceptre d'une main, elle tendit l'autre main en position de prière. Le doux cosmos doré de la déesse inonda bientôt le champ de bataille. Elle avait compris le cri de Shaka et allait prêter main forte à Ishtar.


	6. Ange et Démon

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi…sauf la fic…

**Reviews** : J'y réponds systématiquement par mail, mais j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews. Merci à Sharleen rose, Demoness Lange et Rulae pour votre soutien. Ça me fait énormément plaisir, d'autant que vous êtes de fidèles lectrices et que vos reviews sont longues et détaillées. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions s'il y en a…

**Dans ce chapitre** : Un Hadès mouillé, un Zeus décidé, une Athéna énervée, un Poséidon enjoué, un Pope ensanglanté, et comme promis lors du prologue, des Gold saints bourrés…

Remerciements à ma bêta lectrice, qui à nouveau, a donné de sa personne et de son temps. Remercions également les litres de thé glacé morts pour permettre l'écriture de cette fic (et non, pour ceux qui se demandent, ce n'était pas du thé au jasmin…d'ailleurs, c'est très bon le thé au jasmin.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Ange et Démon

* * *

Elle allait fermer les yeux et se laisser tomber dans l'eau, mais soudain, elle ressentit une douce chaleur. Ce n'était pas fini, Athéna lui prêtait sa force. Elle pouvait réussir.

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que les flots des morts venaient s'écraser contre le rempart formé par les chevaliers d'or. Les âmes n'étaient pas dangereuses, mais c'était leur nombre et leur capacité de régénération qui en faisaient des adversaires cauchemardesques. Les démons à la solde de Rhadamanthe se battaient ou plutôt jouaient à tourmenter les âmes. L'un d'entre eux dévorait les âmes qu'il attrapait. Dans l'horreur de cette bataille où les victimes pleuraient de ne pouvoir regagner la vie et où le bien et le mal s'étaient alliés temporairement, il était difficile de distinguer où étaient la raison et la folie.

Et soudain, les âmes cessèrent de bouger et se mirent à pleurer des larmes de sang tout en s'inclinant, tout espoir de retour à la vie envolé. Devant la crypte se tenait le dieu des morts. Hadès portait dans ses bras une Ishtar très faible, mais encore consciente. La noirceur étincelante de son surplis contrastait avec la robe blanche de sa compagne, rougie par son propre sang. Leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux détrempés collaient à leur peau. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et malsain dans cette vision d'une déesse de la vie qui passait ses bras autour du cou d'Hadès. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que les siens étaient noirs, sa peau dorée semblait rire du teint pâle du dieu. Et pourtant, il y avait une impression de puissance qui émanait de lui, alors qu'elle était affaiblie, comme s'il l'avait vampirisée.

Sans un mot, le dieu des Enfers la déposa dans les bras de Mu, puis regarda Athéna avec un mépris et une haine presque palpable, mais plus que tout, c'était une tristesse à glacer le sang qui irradiait de son cosmos. Un silence irréel planait désormais. Il s'éloigna lentement de la crypte, majestueux malgré le sang et l'eau qui coulaient sur son visage. Les chevaliers d'or et les sbires de Rhadamanthe s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, comme semblant évaluer les dégâts subis par son domaine. Il ne semblait pas se soucier d'être en train de tourner le dos à sa pire ennemie, et il ne lui donna à contempler que celui-ci, habillé des ailes superbes de noirceur de son armure divine, lorsque sa voix, belle mais froide et cruelle, s'éleva.

« Je ne compte pas reconstruire mon domaine Athéna. Lorsque les Enfers seront effondrés, les morts marcheront sous le soleil et la terre sera mienne. Et toute cette folie connaitra un terme. »

« Tu ne peux mélanger les morts et les vivants Hadès. » Il se retourna, faisant peser son regard sombre comme le lit d'un lac profond sur la déesse de la sagesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les vivants ne le resteront pas longtemps. » Il sourit, nullement impressionné par les auras menaçantes qu'il sentait venir des chevaliers d'or. « Mais cela n'est-il pas leur accorder la miséricorde que tu leur refuses ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, Zeus venait d'apparaître dans une pluie dorée à côté de sa fille, son cosmos puissant contrastant avec son visage décontracté. Il ne portait pas d'armure. Instinctivement, aussi bien Rhadamanthe que les chevaliers d'ors s'inclinèrent à son apparition, posant un genou à terre, alors qu'Athéna se contentait de s'incliner brièvement et qu'Hadès le fixait froidement du regard, d'égal à égal.

« Elle a souillé Elision, elle ne mérite pas ton aide. » Affirma Hadès avant même que son frère ne prenne la parole.

« Mais toi non plus. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'envoyer ses propres chevaliers contre elle. » Zeus souriait comme si son frère agissait comme un enfant entêté de quatre ans. « Et dois-je te rappeler que tu es lié aux Enfers ? Tu es incapable de les détruire entièrement de ton vivant, tout comme Athéna ne pourrait détruire la terre ou moi le ciel. »

« J'exige un dédommagement… » Zeus le coupa.

« Ishtar soignera tes combattants, tout comme elle le fait pour Athéna et Poséidon. Sauf en cas de conflit bien sûr et je veux que tu t'engages à la protéger. »

Hadès ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux bleus étincelaient désormais de rage. Les deux frères se toisèrent quelques instants du regard. Hadès semblait plus jeune que Zeus, mais la ressemblance était incroyable. Zeus avait les cheveux courts, mais du même noir. Ils avaient les mêmes traits fins, et s'il avait les yeux clairs gris pailletés d'or, presque bleus, Hadès avait un regard bleu pailleté d'éclats gris.

« Tu vas reconstruire les Enfers et laisser la terre tranquille. Poséidon n'apprécierait pas ton invasion. » Le ton de Zeus ne tolérait aucune réplique.

« Poséidon ? »

« Je l'ai libéré. » Commenta simplement Athéna.

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix dans ce cas. » La terre était moins vulnérable protégée à la fois par Poséidon et Pallas.

Hadès ferma les yeux et leva les bras. Son cosmos l'entoura, tandis que les bruits d'explosion et de craquements prenaient fins. Le ciel des Enfers redevint lumineux, passant de noir à rougeoyant, tandis que tout ce qui avait été détruit par sa mort reprenait place par la seule force de sa volonté. Au loin, la brèche dans le mur des lamentations se referma dans un soupir de pierres, de poussière et de vent. Comme une torture pour toutes les âmes présentes aux Enfers, Elision reprit place, narguant de sa fière architecture et de son climat divin ceux qui ne pourraient jamais y aller.

Hadès rouvrit les yeux et regarda les âmes des malheureux vautrés à ses pieds. D'un geste négligeant de la main, il renvoya dans leurs prisons et autres salles de tortures les âmes des morts qui parcouraient librement les Enfers. Au loin, on entendait de nouveau les plaintes et les murmures de souffrance si doux à ses oreilles.

« Il faudra quelques temps pour que les âmes coincées sur terre ne viennent ici. Le puits des morts est encombré. Je te charge de veiller à cela Rhadamanthe. » Il se tourna vers son frère. « Satisfait ? »

« Pas complètement. J'ai rendu son cosmos à Ishtar. Engage-toi à la laisser neutre. »

« Pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » A ces mots, Hadès fronça les sourcils, comme semblant réaliser quelque chose qui lui déplaisait fortement. Il pâlit, puis marcha vers celle qui venait de le ramener à la vie. Mu la tenait dans ses bras et lui avait donné sa cape pour se réchauffer. Le dieu caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme.

« J'ai une dette envers toi. » Souffla-t-il. Il retira le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, identique à celui qu'avait longtemps porté Shun. Il le plaça autour du cou d'Ishtar, dont-il avait guéri les coupures au poignet avant de sortir de la crypte. « En voyant cette amulette, aucun de mes serviteurs ne te fera de mal. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. » Nauséeuse, Ishtar eut vaguement un sourire ironique en réalisant qu'elle était la bienvenue en Enfer. Il s'écarta d'elle. « Bien Zeus, je n'ai qu'une parole. Tant qu'Athéna et Poséidon respecteront leurs engagements, je ferais de même. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons te laisser. » Zeus fit un geste de la main vers les chevaliers d'or, puis se téléporta vers le palais céleste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les chevaliers d'Athéna et leur déesse, accompagnés d'une Ishtar mal en point, eurent la surprise de se retrouver sous le soleil, à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

« Ah ! Je suis couvert de sang ! » Aphrodite regardait d'un air dégoûté son armure. Il rendit avec une grimace la massue que Dohko lui avait prêtée tandis que Saga se moquait gentiment de son manque de raffinement. Ils étaient presque tous maculés de sang.

« Bien, on est revenus de l'enfer… Normal… » Commenta Angelo. « On va prendre une douche ? »

« Plus tard chevalier, Poséidon nous attends. » Sourit Athéna.

Dans la salle du trône du palais d'Athéna, Poséidon sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin tandis que Shion tournait en rond, revêtu de sa panoplie de Grand Pope. Ils étaient accompagnés de Siren de Sorente et Isaak du Kraken, que Hyoga ne quittait plus. L'Empereur des Mers sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à Athéna et ses chevaliers, couverts de sang, mais arborant le sourire de la victoire. Il posa son verre et se leva pour accueillir sa nièce, très en beauté ce jour-là.

« Je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur la terre en mon absence » Dit Athéna en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Comment se porte ce cher Hadès ? »

« Comme un charme, si je puis dire » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Il me semble que tu as encore sauvé le monde. » Poséidon s'approchait doucement de Saori. « Et que comptes-tu faire désormais ? » La réincarnation releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle tenait fermement son sceptre.

« Défendre la terre et te laisser libre, à condition que tu ne m'attaques plus. »

« Tu proposes la paix ? » Poséidon sourit, il avait envie de s'amuser. « Je sais que tu es prête à mourir pour cela. » Il caressa doucement la joue d'Athéna, puis se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Mais es-tu prête à m'épouser ? » Il s'écarta lentement d'elle, tandis que la douce jeune femme fulminait sous le regard étonné de ses chevaliers, qui ne l'avaient jamais vue en colère.

« Continues comme ça et je te jure que je te remettrais dans ton urne. » Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne congé. Je te confie mon général du Kraken. Il désirait rencontrer ton chevalier du Verseau. » Il s'éloigna gracieusement, accompagné de son fidèle gardien de l'Atlantique sud, tandis que Kanon s'inclinait à son passage et que Shion se pressait d'aller auprès d'Athéna.

« Déesse… » Hyoga s'inclina devant Saori. « Pardonnez mon incompréhension, mais pourquoi les chevaliers de bronze n'ont-ils pas été prévenus ? »

« Relève-toi Hyoga. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez de nouveau confrontés à l'enfer. »

« Mais, et les chevaliers d'or ? Ils ont souffert plus que nous dans cette colonne maudite. » Shion toussa.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai insisté auprès de la déesse. Elle voulait partir seule avec Ishtar. » Le Pope leva les mains en voyant les visages incrédules et les murmures de réaction des chevaliers d'or. « Silence chevaliers. Tant que vous êtes tous réunis, je souhaite vous prévenir que vous pourrez regagner vos temples dans deux jours. Donc demain, les six premiers signes du zodiaque pourront quitter le sanctuaire pour acheter ce qu'ils souhaitent et le jour suivant, les six derniers signes. D'ici là, remettez vos armures à Mu afin qu'il puisse les réparer rapidement. » Shion sourit sous son masque, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux violets. « Et allez donc prendre une douche. » Ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

* * *

Ishtar poussa un soupir de bonheur. L'eau moussait tout autour d'elle et la chaleur du bain lui faisait un bien fou. Avoir ressuscité Hadès avait libéré ses épaules d'une énorme pression. Elle s'amusa à jouer avec les bulles tout en frottant doucement son corps. Elle se sentait faible, mais elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux que le jour précédent.

Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Un certain chevalier très attirant aux cheveux blonds. En pensant à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa tête sous l'eau. Elle ne l'avait pas revu en privé, et ne savait donc pas ce qu'il voulait dire par : « j'ai ma réponse. » Ou plutôt si, elle le savait trop bien. Elle ressortit sa tête pour reprendre son souffle et ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Il l'avait sûrement deviné ou vu dans son cosmos. Elle se tapa la tête avec une main. « Je suis stupide. Quatre mille ans d'expérience et complètement cruche. Et voilà que je parle seule. » Elle soupira. Fermer les yeux, ne plus penser. Elle allait quitter le sanctuaire de toute façon. Elle se donnait deux semaines pour partir.

Des coups à la porte. « Humpf » Grogna-t-elle se promettant de torturer le malheureux qui osait la tirer de son bain alors qu'il n'était _que_ 11h du matin. Elle enfila un peignoir, ses longs cheveux gouttant librement sur le sol. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla ouvrir. C'est donc une Ishtar détrempée et à peine habillée qui se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses rêves. Heureusement, le dit objet avait les yeux fermés.

« Bonjour. Je te dérange visiblement. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux entrer. » Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. « C'est urgent ou ça peut attendre que je m'habille ? »

« Je peux attendre. » Il souriait, élégant et distingué dans son sari rouge, ce qui en soi était une prouesse. Elle sentit toute sa motivation à quitter le sanctuaire fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Hum » Fut la seule réponse d'Ishtar, qui repartait déjà vers la salle de bain. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, habillée d'un long jupon et d'un débardeur blanc. Le médaillon d'Hadès brillait doucement sur sa peau. Shaka s'étant installé sur l'un des coussins de sol, elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé puis commença à brosser ses cheveux encore humides.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu vas bien ? Ou tu es encore trop faible ? »

« Ca dépend pour quoi faire, mais ça va mieux. Ne me dis pas que tu veux concurrencer Kanon dans la discipline mère poule ? »

« Non, en fait, je voudrais t'emmener en Inde. » Elle le regarda, s'il lui faisait une blague, c'était un excellent acteur. Son visage était parfaitement neutre.

« En Inde ? »

« Comme le grand Pope nous a donné la journée, je comptais y aller pour ramener certains objets. Et Mu m'a dit que tu avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« D'accord, ce sera avec plaisir. » Après tout, elle n'allait pas se faire prier.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'homme le plus proche de dieu se téléportait en Inde avec elle. Ils étaient arrivés dans un vihara, un monastère bouddhiste. Apparemment, les moines présents savaient qui il était car ils se prosternèrent tous devant lui, osant à peine le regarder. Shaka leur passa devant, puis donna une liste d'instructions au chef de la petite communauté. L'entretien fut assez bref. Il se retourna vers sa compagne.

« Tu veux voir le Gange ? Ils vont faire les courses pour moi. »

« Où sommes-nous ? » C'était bizarre de le voir être traité comme un dieu vivant.

« Dans la ville de Kânpur au nord de l'Inde. »

« J'en déduis que le Gange y passe. »

« Ce n'est pas très loin. »

Ils sortirent du temple. Le calme qui y régnait contrastait avec l'agitation multicolore de la rue. Les vendeurs à la sauvette traversaient la route en slalomant entre les voitures, tandis que la foule se pressait sur les trottoirs. Les bâtiments modernes se mêlaient aux bâtisses traditionnelles, les hommes en costume se mélangeaient aux personnes en vêtements traditionnels et aux jeunes gens en jean et T-shirt. Une vache aux longues cornes effilées regardait tranquillement l'agitation humaine, indifférente à la chaleur moite de cette fin de journée.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? »

« C'est assez rare, d'habitude, je me rends là où j'ai été élevé jusqu'à mes huit ans. C'est un monastère perdu dans la jungle, au Nord-ouest. »

« Et après tes huit ans, tu as vécu où ? »

« J'ai commencé mon entraînement dans le bassin du Gange. »

Ils marchèrent en silence dans le bruit de la rue. Il arrivait parfois que l'on se retourne pour observer leur étrange couple. Avec une patience infinie, Shaka laissait Ishtar s'arrêter devant les boutiques ou lui expliquait la signification religieuse de certains autels dressés en pleine rue et où les gens qui allaient au travail s'arrêtaient pour brûler un bâton d'encens. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la rive du fleuve sacré. L'air y était rafraîchi par le vent. Les eaux du Gange se mouvaient doucement, charriant des troncs d'arbre et des tonnes de boue. Ca n'empêchait d'ailleurs pas plusieurs dizaines de personnes de se baigner dans les eaux, afin d'y purifier leur âme. Ils s'assirent sur un banc face au fleuve. Elle observait les pèlerins.

« Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Ca va. Je te remercie. Je me demande comment réagiraient ces gens s'ils savaient qui tu es. Ils essaient de suivre l'exemple du Bouddha et tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres. » Il sourit.

« Ils seraient sans doute surpris, je ne ressemble pas vraiment à leurs statuettes. »

« Heureusement pour toi. » Ishtar ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en imaginant Shaka avec un chignon et un corps grassouillet. Il ne répondit rien, mais son sourire s'élargit. Il avait l'air détendu, presque humain, abordable.

« Shaka, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu as choisi d'être chevalier. C'est une vie si violente, à l'opposé de ce que tu représentes. » Il y eut un silence, le temps qu'il arrive à formuler correctement sa réponse.

« Je n'aime pas tuer ni me battre, mais j'ai l'impression d'être plus utile au sanctuaire que je ne l'aurai été dans un monastère. Je voulais aider Athéna à protéger les hommes. Nous sommes si faibles, d'esprit ou de corps. » Il y avait de la mélancolie dans sa voix, habituellement si calme.

« Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas ressentir une telle compassion non ? » Il y avait du doute dans la voix d'Ishtar. « Tu es supposé devoir te détacher du monde matériel pour atteindre l'éveil. » Shaka semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, le silence s'étirant entre eux, non pas qu'elle lui ai posé une question à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas répondre, mais c'était une question à laquelle il avait peut-être lui-même du mal à répondre.

« Je suis incapable de rester impassible face à la souffrance. Mais l'éveil peut s'atteindre de différentes manières, chacun est libre de trouver sa voie. Ce que nous enseigne d'abord le Bouddha, c'est le respect de la vie et non une froide indifférence. »

« Le respect de la vie ? Que fais-tu des criminels ? Tu crois qu'il est possible de changer, même quand on a commis des atrocités ? » Ishtar fixait le Gange, les rayons mourants du soleil le nimbaient d'une belle couleur orangée.

« Bien sûr, mais il faut se racheter en faisant le bien, c'est le principe même du karma tel que le considèrent la plupart des diverses croyances hindouistes. » Il tourna le visage vers elle. « Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais. L'Ishtar de Babylone n'existe plus, tu l'as prouvé en aidant Athéna. »

« Non, elle est toujours en moi. C'est moi, mon passé, mes erreurs. Je ne souhaite plus vivre ainsi. » Elle soupira. « Je voudrais quitter le sanctuaire et essayer de reconstruire ma vie. J'ai envie d'aider les autres. Il y a tellement de malades qui auraient besoin d'être soignés. »

« Tu n'auras jamais une vie normale, tu es une déesse. Non seulement tu ne vieilliras pas, mais tes pouvoirs vont attirer la curiosité et Zeus ne te laissera pas avoir une vie de femme. »

« Je sais tout ça » Shaka l'accablait en lui énumérant calmement tout ce qui la séparait du reste du monde. « Mais ce sera encore pire si je me coupe de l'humanité en passant mon éternité dans le sanctuaire. En fait, si Zeus ne m'avait pas forcée à vivre comme une humaine pendant tout ce temps, je ne suis même pas certaine que j'aurai éprouvé, en tant que déesse, la moindre compassion envers l'humanité. Les dieux ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont juste trop puissants et ils s'ennuient et ils sont tellement déconnectés de la réalité de ce qu'est l'humain. Si je recommence à m'ennuyer Shaka, si je retourne dans mon cocon divin, je perdrais ce qui me rend humaine. Je recommencerais à faire le mal sans même avoir conscience de mon attitude abjecte. »

« Mais tu vas souffrir. » Il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait avec douceur. Elle n'avait rien à répondre.

Les pèlerins commençaient à quitter peu à peu les eaux sacrées tandis que le soleil se couchait. La pénombre naissante n'allait pas tarder à disparaître pour laisser place aux lumières artificielles. Les villes si grandes ne dormaient jamais. Indifférent à la mort du soleil, le Gange continuait son éternel voyage.

« Shaka, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'avoir une vie normale ? De pouvoir aimer, t'amuser, paresser des heures au soleil ou juste ouvrir les yeux et contempler la beauté de tout ce qui est… La vie des hommes n'est pas que souffrance, tu pourrais les protéger tout en partageant leurs joies. »

« Je n'ai jamais vécu ainsi, même pendant mon enfance. » Il sourit. « Ca ne me rends pas triste. Mais tu as raison, même Siddhârta a été marié, puis a repris une vie normale à la fin de son existence, lorsqu'il a donné son enseignement. Je pourrais. »

« Mais ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. C'est juste que je n'ai tout simplement jamais imaginé une vie autre que celle que j'ai actuellement. J'ai appris à me détacher de mes désirs. » Il lui sourit, ses yeux étaient incroyablement doux. Et sensuels, mais ça, Ishtar essayait de l'ignorer.

« Si jamais tu décides un jour de changer, je serai là. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. »

Il faisait nuit désormais et ils devinaient le Gange plus qu'ils ne le voyaient. Le vent apportait une fraîcheur bienfaisante après la chaleur de la fin de journée. Ils restaient assis côte à côte, leurs chevelures dansant doucement au même rythme, soulevées par la brise. Ishtar ramena doucement ses genoux contre son menton, elle se sentait privilégiée d'être avec lui. Il était plutôt solitaire en temps normal, et il lui avait parlé avec douceur et sincérité. Même si elle s'était résignée à ne pas lui révéler ses sentiments, elle avait apprécié chaque minute passée en sa présence.

Elle trembla de tout son corps quand elle sentit qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue. Surprise, elle tourna lentement le visage, le sien était si proche, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau et respirer son parfum. Elle avait l'impression de perdre toute volonté en voyant son regard. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Il était si pur. Elle se serra doucement contre lui pour approfondir le baiser, ses mains remontant lentement le long de ses bras nus, sa langue cherchant celle de Shaka. Il se crispa légèrement, puis se détendit, répondant à son étreinte. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Après de longues secondes, il mit fin au baiser en lui mordillant délicatement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour la punir d'avoir osé profaner ses lèvres si chastes. Il s'écarta doucement en lui souriant puis se leva.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Tu dois être fatiguée et les moines ont certainement déjà réuni ce que je leur ai demandé. »

Elle le suivit ayant du mal à réaliser qu'il l'avait embrassée. Il avait de nouveau les yeux fermés et une expression indéchiffrable. Il était redevenu inaccessible. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'hostile, et elle sentait qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui venait de se produire.

Quand ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire, la journée suivante venait de commencer. Ishtar était surprise, elle avait complètement oublié le décalage horaire. Ils remontèrent doucement les maisons du Zodiaque. Il ne s'arrêta que pour déposer rapidement ses paquets dans sa demeure. Ils ne se séparèrent que dans le hall du palais d'Athéna. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le baiser.

« Shaka, je te remercie. » La voix d'Ishtar tremblait légèrement malgré elle. « Pour tout. »

« Tu devrais te reposer, Hadès t'as épuisée et …l'Inde aussi. » Il lui souriait. « Je dois aller auprès de mes disciples. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, puis remonta dans sa chambre pour se jeter comme une masse dans son lit. C'était sans compter sur Kanon qui déboula dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors ? » Il avait la mine d'une lycéenne qui demande à sa meilleure amie si elle a conclu ou pas. Ce qui pour le Dragon des Mers était une attitude particulièrement déplacée.

« Alors j'ai sommeil ! » Elle lui lança un oreiller, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne ferait pas fuir le Dragon.

« Allez, c'est moi qui ai donné l'idée à Mu pour qu'il en parle à ton chevalier servant. » Il s'assit sur le lit, clairement ravi de son complot d'entremetteur.

« Je le savais, ça ne pouvait venir que de toi. » Maugréa-t-elle. « Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça. »

« Alors ? » demanda le Dragon tout excité.

« Il m'a embrassée. »

« Bel exploit. Honnêtement j'ai douté. Tu n'es pas la déesse de l'amour pour rien. »

« Kanon pitié. On n'a rien fait de plus et je ne crois même pas qu'on soit ensemble. Et puis, si Zeus l'apprenait… » Elle soupira. « Secret absolu s'il te plait. Et laisse-moi dormir. »

« Pas avant que tu ne me racontes tout en détail. »

« Kanon » Gronda-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré elle. « Dehors ! Je te promets de te raconter ça plus tard. »

« Hum » Grogna le Dragon des mers. « Je comprends pourquoi il m'avait sauté dessus aux arènes, il était jaloux. »

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Ishtar se leva pour escorter l'indésirable jusqu'à la porte, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser dormir. Après cette dure mission, elle put enfin se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Kanon se sentait vaguement nauséeux, mais il sourit en voyant l'état de son frère. Il allait gagner et prouver qu'il était le plus fort.

« Kanon » Disait son frère « Je…je vais…j'vais t'avoir »

Tout avait commencé par un pari stupide lancé par Milo. Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient réunis pour fêter leur retour dans les temples zodiacaux. Aphrodite avait proposé une soirée sur la plage, et appuyé par Kanon, les deux amoureux de la Mer avaient convaincu les autres. Seul Dohko et Shion manquaient à l'appel, la Balance étant partie aux cinq pics et le Grand Pope n'avait pas pu se libérer. Puisque l'autorité n'était pas là, Milo et Angelo en avaient profité pour ramener Le produit interdit au sanctuaire : de l'alcool.

C'est ainsi que Milo, les Gémeaux, Angelo et Shura s'étaient lancé le défi de voir qui tenait le mieux la boisson. Ils étaient donc autour d'un feu de camp, à boire sans soif, pour défendre leur honneur. Bientôt, les jumeaux avaient été les seuls encore capables d'articuler deux phrases, et ils devaient désormais se départager sous l'œil impartial de Camus, nommé bien malgré lui arbitre par Milo.

Mu haussa les épaules en voyant Kanon agir comme un gamin. Dés qu'il s'agissait de défier son frère, il semblait dans un état second.

« Je crois que c'est dans leur nature d'être schizo. » Murmura le Bélier. Il n'eut pour seule réponse que le sourire de Shaka. Ils étaient assis sur le sable, Aioros jouant de la guitare avec son frère. Aphrodite dansait sensuellement sur la musique, une bière à la main, accompagné d'un Aldébaran un peu moins glamour. Shura et Angelo, bien éméchés, chantaient des chansons aux paroles incohérentes.

« Camus ? Depuis quand t'as un jumeau ? » Murmura Milo, complètement saoul. « Faut me le présenter. » Dit-il. Il était allongé et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux du Verseau, qui à la surprise générale, semblait tolérer cette intrusion dans son espace.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, le fait de vivre ensemble dans le palais du Pope avait beaucoup rapproché les chevaliers d'or. Angelo avait réussi à atténuer à défaut de faire oublier son image de psychopathe, tandis que les jumeaux s'étaient réconciliés et avaient même fini par partager la même chambre. Aphrodite avait révélé une nature sensible sous son apparence superficielle. Shaka l'avait d'ailleurs autorisé à se rendre dans le jardin des Twin sals après que le Poisson eut appris la repousse miraculeuse des plantes.

« Allez debout ! » Ordonna le Poisson en s'approchant du Bélier et de la Vierge. « Vous savez danser non ? » Il fut interrompu par une exclamation de joie.

« J'ai gagné ! » Un Kanon tout fier se dressait devant un Saga ivre mort. Il se leva maladroitement pour tituber jusqu'à Mu et se laisser tomber auprès de lui, qui ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la mine stupide mais réjouie du Dragon des mers alors que le visage de Shaka reflétait assez clairement tout le bien qu'il pouvait penser de ce genre de victoire.

Aphrodite se détourna donc pour voir l'état de Saga. Celui-ci gisait au sol et regardait les étoiles d'un œil vitreux. Le Poisson s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il était tombé à terre, ses beaux cheveux se mêlant au sable, que Saga se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bourré mais plein de réflexes. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre une gifle monumentale lancée par un Poisson plus furieux d'avoir du sable dans les cheveux que d'avoir été embrassé.

Aiolia avait cessé de jouer de la guitare pour pouvoir se tenir les côtes tellement il riait. Son aîné, ayant plus de maîtrise, continuait à jouer en souriant.

Les chevaliers ne se séparèrent que vers trois ou quatre heures du matin, les plus valides aidant les autres à remonter les marches jusqu'à leurs temples. Les fiers guerriers d'Athéna entameraient le lendemain leur plus dur combat : la gueule de bois.

Mu traîna Kanon, tandis que Shaka ramenait Saga avant de regagner son propre temple. Camus fut contraint de porter un Milo qui chantait de tout son cœur dans la maison du Scorpion, tandis qu'Aphrodite se chargeait de Shura aidé d'Aioros, dont le frère s'était mystérieusement éclipsé. Aldébaran soutenait un Angelo chancelant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shaka fut contraint de soutenir Kanon pour l'aider à monter les marches séparant leurs maisons du palais du Grand Pope. Celui-ci les avait convoqués à la première heure, et le chevalier de la Vierge avait été obligé d'aller chercher Kanon dans son lit.

« Shaka, j'ai mal à la tête » Grommela le Dragon des Mers. Il n'avait pas récupéré de son exploit alcoolisé de la veille et il s'appuyait lourdement sur l'indien.

« Tu n'avais qu'à refuser le pari de Milo. Tu es le vainqueur, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être le plus grand buveur du sanctuaire. »

« Pitié, ne parles pas aussi fort. » Les tempes de Kanon le lancinaient, pourtant Shaka avait parlé d'une voix calme et mesurée. Au bout de ce qui sembla un très long calvaire au marinas, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la salle du trône.

« Kanon » Shaka murmurait pour épargner au Dragon une migraine. « Si tu te fais prendre par le Pope, tu vas souffrir, général de Poséidon ou pas. Laisse-moi parler et concentre-toi pour marcher droit. »

« Humpf. »

Ignorant le borborygme de son compagnon, Shaka fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes de la salle et s'avança jusque devant le trône, revêtu de son armure, sa cape volant élégamment derrière lui. Kanon le suivit, portant son écaille des Mers. Heureusement, il arriva à mettre un genou à terre devant le Pope en gardant l'équilibre. Normalement en tant que général de Poséidon, il n'avait pas à reconnaître son autorité, mais il avait conservé cette habitude, d'autant qu'Athéna le considérait toujours comme le second chevalier des Gémeaux.

« Je suis en retard ? » Ishtar venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle y reconnut immédiatement ses deux chevaliers. Elle se tourna vers Shion sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa première question. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Nous avons reçu une lettre venant du royaume d'Asgard. La prêtresse d'Odin Hilda de Polaris souhaite que l'on ramène à la vie ses guerriers divins. Ils sont morts lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du mal. » Kanon serra les dents, la voix du Pope lui vrillait les tympans.

« J'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour les ramener. J'en suis incapable pour le moment. »

« Ils doivent assister à une cérémonie célébrant Odin dans deux mois. Pensez-vous pouvoir les ramener ? Le royaume d'Asgard n'a pas eu le temps de leur trouver des successeurs. »

« Deux mois. » Ishtar avait répété ce chiffre en murmurant. « J'ai été obligée de ramener à la vie Hadès et les généraux de Poséidon dans un très court laps de temps. Mon cosmos en est affaibli. Je ne l'avais jamais autant utilisé auparavant. » Elle soupira. « Je suis incapable de savoir de combien de temps j'ai besoin. »

« C'est ce que je craignais. Cependant, en attendant que vous vous sentiez prête, pouvez-vous aller en Asgard ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Déesse » Commença le Pope d'un ton empli de prudence « Poséidon voit d'un mauvais œil que vous ne restiez trop longtemps au sanctuaire d'Athéna. Vous devez être neutre. » Ishtar se demanda pourquoi Kanon ne lui avait rien dit. Il devait forcément être au courant. Elle lui lança un regard. Il était tout pâle et semblait fortement indisposé. A côté de lui, Shaka en aurait eu l'air bronzé. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux paroles de Shion.

« Très bien j'accepte. »

« Bien dans ce cas, il va vous falloir l'accompagner chevaliers. » Il avait élevé la voix. Kanon ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement indistinct. Le Pope le fixa quelques secondes.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, il va très bien. Il a juste un peu de fièvre depuis hier. » Kanon n'en revenait pas, ou bien Shaka mentait pour lui sauver la mise ou bien sa gueule de bois lui faisait entendre des voix.

« Vous partez ce soir. J'informerai Hilda de Polaris de votre venue. Vous pouvez disposer. » En se levant, Kanon se prit les pieds dans sa cape et s'effondra. Sans un mot, Shaka le releva pour le sortir de la salle sous le regard interdit du Pope.

Ishtar se rapprocha d'eux après être restée discuter quelques minutes avec Shion. Dés que les portes furent refermées, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, elle avait eu du mal à se retenir en voyant son chevalier s'étaler comme une loque.

« Tu as bu combien de litres d'alcool Kanon ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir une belle gueule de bois. »

« Comment ? » Il s'appuyait lourdement sur Shaka.

« Tu fronçais les sourcils au moindre bruit. Je ne sais pas si le Pope a gobé votre belle excuse, surtout après ta magnifique chute. Tu mériterais que je ne te soigne pas. Ca me vengerait pour quand tu m'as empêchée de dormir. HEIN KANON ? » Elle avait délibérément crié dans ses oreilles, se délectant de sa vengeance. Le pauvre Dragon se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'une enclume lui était tombée dessus.

« Mais tu as de la chance, je suis trop bonne. » Ishtar soupira et écarta les mains de Kanon de son visage pour y poser les siennes. Instantanément, les effets de l'alcool disparurent.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais dans un état pareil ? »

« Humpf. » Grogna Kanon.

« Tu peux m'éclairer Shaka ? Je ne décode pas encore ce genre de langage. »

« Il a prouvé hier soir aux chevaliers d'or qu'il était celui qui peut boire le plus. La gloire l'inonde. » Railla la Vierge.

« Je voulais surtout battre Saga. » Avoua Kanon. « Et pour Asgard, on en a pour au moins deux mois alors ? »

« Ca va dépendre de ma capacité à récupérer. Avec un peu de chance, ça ira plus vite. Je suis désolée pour toi et Saga. Il va falloir le prévenir. » Kanon ne répondit rien. Ishtar posa doucement une main sur son épaule. « On va s'arranger j'en suis sûre. En attendant, va le voir. »

Elle le regarda partir le long du couloir. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, pour une fois que tout allait bien dans sa vie et qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son frère, il fallait qu'il en soit éloigné. Elle se mit également à marcher, accompagnée de la Vierge.

« C'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter non ? » La voix de Shaka la tira de ses pensées.

« J'ai juste besoin de temps, ça devrait aller. Tu lis encore dans mon cosmos ? »

« Je ne le lis pas, il s'impose à moi. » Il sourit avec un air angélique.

« Je sais mais c'est frustrant, avec ta capacité de déduction, je suis sure que tu pourrais presque deviner à mon cosmos ce que j'ai mangé au petit déjeuner. »

Un silence, puis sa voix calme : « Tu n'as rien mangé. »

« Quoi ? » C'était le cas. Il n'avait sûrement pas osé lire dans son esprit pourtant. Il avait les paupières closes mais souriait largement. Ishtar fronça les sourcils. Par moments, le chevalier de la Vierge était un brin inquiétant, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. « Tu m'expliques ? » Il se mit à rire.

« J'ai entendu ton estomac tout à l'heure. » Elle l'aurait étranglé de l'avoir fait marcher ainsi, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'inviter à manger. »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

La maison de la Vierge, reconstruite à l'identique, était déjà imprégnée de la sérénité de son propriétaire. Ses murs épais lui permettaient de dispenser une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Ishtar regardait avec intérêt la demeure de Shaka. Malgré son réaménagement récent, la pièce principale de son appartement respirait la vie. Le sol était couvert de tapis et de coussins, entourant une table basse. Sur la droite, une étagère remplie de livres couvrait entièrement le mur, à l'exception d'une porte menant vers la chambre. A gauche, une ouverture en forme d'arche donnait vue sur la cuisine. Et bien sûr, chaque pièce donnait une vision somptueuse du jardin des twin sals. Le parfum enivrant des fleurs entrait pas la fenêtre entrouverte.

La pièce intriguait Ishtar, elle était dépouillée de l'essentiel, mais il y régnait un curieux superflu : pas de chaises, ni de table haute, murs nus, mais profusion de tapis et coussins, pas de rideaux aux fenêtres mais des volets en bois ciselé qui laissaient filtrer de la lumière par leurs arabesques. Une pièce aussi sereine et insaisissable que le maître des lieux.

« Je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas d'accès direct au jardin. » Murmura-t-elle. On y accédait de la partie principale du temple, mais pas d'ici.

« Ca a toujours été ainsi, je n'ai pas eu envie de changer. » Il sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, absorbée par la vue. La seule fois où elle y était venue, la nuit tombait. Le jardin semblait différent sous le soleil, mais était toujours aussi envoûtant.

Le repas fut simple mais délicieux, d'autant plus sachant que le cuisinier l'avait littéralement fait les yeux fermés. Ishtar se demanda quand Shaka avait eu le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner entre son entraînement de chevalier et ses années passées à méditer. Encore un mystère sur sa liste. Ils buvaient tranquillement du thé, assis sur les coussins de sol. Il avait retiré son armure pour cuisiner et portait un pantalon large avec un T-shirt. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé à l'occidentale.

« Tu es bien silencieuse. »

« Je me demandais quand tu avais appris à cuisiner. Tu es plein de ressources insoupçonnées. »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« La cuisine est plutôt associée à Epicure et pas à une vie d'ascète. Alors oui, je suis agréablement surprise. »

« Moi et Epicure. » Il souriait. « Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à oser nous associer. » A ces mots, les souvenirs de leur baiser s'imposèrent devant les yeux d'Ishtar. Pour elle, Shaka était tout sauf un appel à la sérénité. Elle se demanda vaguement comment il réagirait si elle lui sautait dessus pour le plaquer contre les tapis et les coussins au sol.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour tes disciples ? Deux mois loin du sanctuaire, c'est plutôt long. » Changer de sujet. Bonne stratégie pensa-t-elle.

« Ca devrait aller. Pour le moment, ils ont besoin de développer leur force physique. Un chevalier d'argent pourra les y aider aussi bien que moi. » Il but un peu de thé. « Je suppose que le voyage en Asgard ne change pas ta volonté de quitter le sanctuaire ? » Elle le regarda, impossible de dire s'il se sentait concerné.

« Kanon a demandé à Poséidon de m'aider avec ses relations. Je devrais avoir réglé mes comptes avec la Justice assez rapidement. L'argent des Solo y fait beaucoup. Une fois que ce sera réglé, je partirai comme prévu. De toute façon, tu as entendu le Pope, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps dans le sanctuaire d'un dieu particulier. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il posa doucement sa tasse de thé et s'appuya sur ses bras, inclinant légèrement la tête en arrière. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en une cascade dorée dans son dos, certaines mèches s'agrippaient à ses épaules et s'enroulaient amoureusement autour de ses bras. Le pire, pensa Ishtar, c'était qu'il ne faisait même pas exprès d'être aussi attirant. Mais il avait l'air presque fragile en cet instant.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il releva légèrement le visage, puis passa une main dans les mèches rebelles qui recouvraient son front.

« Je suis juste fatigué. A notre retour d'Inde, j'ai directement entraîné mes disciples sans dormir, et avec la petite fête d'hier soir, je n'ai pas récupéré. J'ai dormi trois heures en deux jours. »

« Je peux te laisser te reposer si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème. Il faut que je prépare mes affaires pour partir. »

« Non tu peux rester. » Il sourit. « J'ai connu pire. »

Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui.

« Peut-être, mais je veux que tu te reposes. Il va te falloir être en forme pour aller en Asgard… »

Il lui saisit le poignet et la força doucement à s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu les yeux ouverts en sa présence… Elle sentit sa raison s'envoler loin de son cerveau. Il lui libéra le poignet, puis se pencha lentement vers elle pour libérer sa longue chevelure des pinces qui la retenaient. Elle le laissait faire, complètement troublée par le contact, bientôt ses longues mèches de la couleur de la neige retombaient jusqu'au sol, couvrant ses épaules, soulignant ses courbes, alors qu'elle avait presque inconsciemment bloquée sa respiration, douloureusement consciente de la caresse de son souffle sur sa joue, et de ses mains dans sa chevelure. Il s'écarta à peine pour contempler son œuvre.

« Tu es bien plus belle ainsi. »

« Shaka, je ne sais pas si… » Il l'empêcha de continuer en lui effleurant les lèvres des siennes. Elle pria pour que du haut de l'Olympe, Zeus regarde ailleurs. Elle pouvait résister à tout, sauf à ça. Il avait passé une main derrière sa nuque et l'attirait à lui, tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient plus insistantes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'abandonnant complètement à l'étreinte pendant de délicieuses minutes. Elle finit par rompre le baiser pour embrasser doucement son cou, elle le sentit frissonner. Il caressait son dos et ses cheveux, lui embrassait tendrement le visage. Toutes ses caresses étaient empreintes de délicatesse et d'attention.

Elle bougea pour se blottir contre lui. Il la regarda, un peu surpris, mais passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles. Elle lui caressait doucement le visage, du bout des doigts, comme s'il risquait de partir en poussière au moindre contact. Elle fit le tour de son visage d'ange, l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres fines, ses tempes, glissant les doigts dans sa douce chevelure blonde. Il la laissait faire, son regard azur plongé dans le sien.

« C'est nouveau » Murmura-t-elle enfin.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise » Il souriait, amusé.

« Non, pour moi. » Elle n'avait pas réalisé le double sens. « Tu es le premier à me regarder comme ça. Il y a tellement de douceur en toi et pas juste du désir. » Il ne répondit rien, sentant du trouble dans son cosmos, alors il la serra juste un peu plus fort pour la ramener contre lui. Elle nicha doucement sa tête contre son épaule. « Shaka, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas censé désirer. Tu es presque un ange… »

« Je suis libre de mes choix Ishtar. Si je m'étais complètement détaché de ce monde, je ne serais pas chevalier d'Athéna. »

« Je suis un démon… » Elle sentait des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Tu as commencé à agir pour te racheter. Ce sont tes actes présents qui te définissent. » Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la déesse.

« Garde-moi contre toi s'il te plait. »


	7. Faits et Méfaits

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont toujours pas à moi, par contre…l'idée de l'effondrement des Enfers et le coup des saphirs d'Odin (vous comprendrez)…je dépose un brevet :) . Petite remarque : selon la légende, Völund est effectivement le véritable forgeron créateur de l'épée de Balmung et de l'armure… par contre, Kurumada et moi inventons le reste.

**Reviews** : Elles me plaisent toujours autant, d'ailleurs, je viens juste de comprendre que par défaut, les reviews anonymes étaient refusées. Ce n'est désormais plus le cas, vous pourrez me laisser une review même sans être inscrit sur le site. Désolée pour ceux que ça avait gênés. Mais dans ce cas, laisser votre mail pour que je puisse vous répondre (si vous souhaitez une réponse bien sûr)…

**Dans ce chapitre** : … vous aurez envie de tuer l'auteur, c'est à dire moi. Sinon, vous trouverez des disputes et les conséquences inattendues d'un pari.

Merci également à ma bêta lectrice, qui ne s'est toujours pas remise de ce chapitre… je lui dédie le poème suivant :

O toi ma fidèle bêta

Toi qui sur cette fic rigola et pleura

Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir et tu vas me haïr

Mais je te l'ai promis, en beauté tout sera fini

Quoi ce n'est pas poétique ? Tss, mauvaises langues… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma bêta a des chapitres d'avance, la fin d'Ishtar est encore loin d'être publiée. Tiens au passage, rappelez-moi un jour de faire une ode pour les lecteurs anonymes qui ne laissent pas de reviews… allez, je vous pardonne…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Faits et méfaits

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole supplémentaire et étaient restés immobiles, elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps. Et puis elle s'était dégagée doucement pour partir et il ne l'en avait pas empêchée. En atteignant enfin sa chambre, Ishtar ressentait un curieux mélange d'émotions, un savant dosage de joie, de stress mais surtout de peur. Apparemment, elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle un tel malaise?

Dés que celle-ci fut refermée, elle s'assit doucement à terre contre la porte. Libres, ses longs cheveux s'étalèrent autour d'elle sur le sol dallé. Elle faisait doucement tourner entre ses doigts le médaillon d'Hadès, perdue dans ses pensées, regardant sans vraiment la voir la pièce qui lui servait de boudoir. Elle n'était arrivée que depuis deux mois au sanctuaire, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Elle avait plus changé en quelques semaines qu'elle ne l'avait fait en plusieurs siècles. C'était profondément perturbant. Pourquoi tout semblait si facile en sa présence ? Elle se sentait stupide, si faible. Shaka ne méritait pas qu'elle lui fasse courir des risques et puis… Elle avait envie de croire, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus aux contes de fées. Il y avait un tel conflit entre sa vie de déesse, ses souvenirs d'humaine et ce qu'elle ressentait désormais, un tel trouble.

Devant ses yeux, la pièce semblait disparaître doucement, laissant place à un décor disparu depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne sentait plus qu'à peine le médaillon entre ses doigts. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque respirer à nouveau l'air chaud et sec de Babylone.

C'était un jour comme les autres pour la jeune déesse qu'elle était à l'époque. Si jeune et naïve, elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans. C'était il y a si longtemps, elle avait quitté les jardins suspendus pour se promener chez les humains, dans leurs cultures rendues si verdoyantes par sa main. Elle avait été intriguée par un son de flûte, à la fois mélancolique et joyeux et s'était approchée d'un champ où était rassemblé un petit troupeau de brebis. Il était là, jouant avec habileté, simple berger, si humain et éphémère.

Si beau et si faible, elle ne comprenait que maintenant ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais peut-être bien de la fascination, l'adoration naïve de la jeune fille pas encore femme. Il ne savait pas qui elle était et il s'était approché, osant lui voler en riant un baiser. Bien sur, Shamash et Sin n'apprécièrent pas, mais cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils cédaient aux moindres caprices d'Ishtar et c'est ainsi que son premier amant devint bientôt le nouveau roi de Babylone.

Ishtar serra le collier avec lequel elle jouait, souriant légèrement au souvenir de la tête de son père. Pauvre Sin, élever une déesse pour la donner à un humain, elle l'avait désespéré lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa décision, mais Shamash l'avait soutenue. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore de relations ambiguës avec lui.

Une guerre avait fini par opposer Ishtar à sa propre sœur. A croire que les dieux de la vie et de la mort sont voués à une haine éternelle. Sans l'intervention de Shamash, Ereshkigal aurait vaincu. Ishtar détestait faire couler le sang à l'époque. Sa sœur aînée accepta de la laisser quitter les Enfers, à condition qu'elle lui fournisse une personne en échange. Une vie contre une autre. Ishtar était revenue, anéantie. Et puis elle l'avait vu. Les mortels sont si naïfs, si aisément corrompus par le pouvoir, par les autres hommes qui les envient ou tout simplement par le temps qui passe. Et il n'était qu'un homme Il la croyait morte et paradait, pensant garder à lui seul le pouvoir, pensant être l'égal d'un dieu, mais surtout, ne la pleurant pas alors que tous la croyaient morte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ressenti l'impression d'avoir été utilisée et bafouée.

La main d'Ishtar libéra le pendentif donné par Hadès, la fine chaîne retomba contre sa peau. Elle comprenait désormais qu'elle avait bien plus été blessée dans son orgueil que dans ses sentiments amoureux. Mais à l'époque, seul le sang l'avait apaisée. Ereshkigal voulait un échange, la vie d'Ishtar contre un mort… Ishtar regarda ses mains, fines et dorées. Il y avait eu tellement de sang. Son premier meurtre… Le guérir pour le blesser à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse. Sans doute qu'en arrivant aux Enfers, il prit Ereshkigal pour une reine de bonté. Pour Ishtar, la trahison avait entraîné la méfiance et la violence.

Jusqu'à la chute de Babylone, elle fut un paradoxe vivant : une déesse de l'amour désabusée ne croyant pas à l'amour, si ce n'est charnel. Elle tuait ses amants avec une cruauté incroyable, mais continuait à séduire, elle guérissait ses sujets, assurait les récoltes, mais ses colères étaient légendaires. Lorsque l'on devenait son serviteur, on était tout autant honoré qu'empli de crainte. Seuls Shamash et Sin trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, et encore… Elle jouait avec son frère, alors qu'il était sans doute l'une des seules personnes à continuer à l'aimer sincèrement, malgré ses agissements.

Ishtar prit sa tête dans ses mains, profondément perturbée. Elle resta dans cette position, assise au sol, adossée contre la porte. Elle pressait ses mains sur ses tempes comme pour calmer le flot de pensées qui s'élevaient dans son esprit. Elle était folle d'y repenser, alors que pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait atteint un certain recul. C'était comme d'attendre que la boue tombe au fond de l'eau d'une mare, puis de donner un grand coup de pied dans la vase une fois que l'onde était redevenue cristalline. Elle se sentait si sale.

Des coups frappés discrètement la tirèrent de ses pensées et si elle n'avait pas été assise adossée contre la porte, elle ne les aurait peut-être même pas entendus. Elle se releva lentement, essayant de se composer un visage neutre avant d'ouvrir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle visite, et surtout, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Bonjour. Je peux entrer? »

« Je ne vais pas te refuser l'entrée dans une partie de ton propre palais Athéna. » Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer la réincarnation, vaguement inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Sa longue robe blanche flottant gracieusement autour d'elle, Saori entra dans la pièce, légèrement hésitante.

Le trouble de la déesse ne fit qu'augmenter celui d'Ishtar, qui commençait à se demander si, par un quelconque malheur, on l'avait surprise en compagnie de Shaka. La déesse aux yeux pers la fixa quelques secondes, semblant attendre quelque chose. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas des aveux ? La babylonienne commençait à paniquer quand la solution s'offrit à ses yeux... évidente. S'asseoir, Saori attendait juste la permission de s'asseoir, en bonne déesse bien éduquée qu'elle était. Ishtar soupira, heureusement, son visage ne reflétait pas son trouble. Sauf en présence de Shaka, mais ça, mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle fit donc signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur le canapé, avant de faire de même.

«Que me vaut la visite d'Athéna en personne ? »

Saori gardait le silence, semblant réfléchir. Ses cheveux violets caressaient doucement son profil pur. Athéna savait choisir des hôtes d'une grande beauté lorsqu'elle se réincarnait pensa Ishtar. Quand Athéna l'avait recueillie la première fois au sanctuaire, sa réincarnation était une jeune adolescente d'une beauté presque divine, une méditerranéenne aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés avec des yeux de biche. La babylonienne fronça les sourcils, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le mouvement eu pour effet de sortir Saori de la contemplation du sol, qu'elle fixait pour ne pas regarder Ishtar dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas en tant qu'Athéna que je suis venue te rendre visite, » Commença Saori, « même si je devais te saluer avant ton départ du sanctuaire. » Ishtar ne répondit rien, fixant le profil de son interlocutrice. La voix de Saori tremblait légèrement. « J'ai reçu ceci. » Elle tendit une lettre à Ishtar, qui déplia la missive en silence avant de la lire.

« En quoi cela me concerne t-il ? » Finit par répondre l'intéressée. Elle rendit la lettre à Athéna, s'efforçant de paraître détachée. Elle avait trop de problèmes pour s'occuper de ceux des autres, même si Saori n'était pas vraiment n'importe qui.

« Nous sommes dans la même situation. » Ishtar eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sursauter à cette phrase. « Tu connais la prédiction que fit Ouranos à mon père sur sa première femme, Métis ? »

« Que le fils qu'elle enfanterait monterait sur son trône. »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi selon la légende, Zeus avala Métis alors qu'elle était enceinte et Athéna sortit de la tête de Zeus quelques temps plus tard. »

« Et alors ? » Ishtar ne voyait pas où Saori voulait en venir avec son récit. D'autant qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce que racontait la mythologie était souvent parfaitement faux.

« Et bien, même si Métis n'a pas eu de fils, elle a eu une fille, Pallas Athéna. Et Zeus a toujours pensé qu'un fils d'Athéna pourrait le détrôner. »

« Je… » Ishtar soupira, commençant à comprendre. Décidément, Zeus n'était jamais fatigué de pourrir la vie des gens. « Il a interdit à Athéna et à ses réincarnations d'avoir des enfants n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela qu'elle est une déesse vierge ? » Malgré la forme interrogative, le ton de sa voix n'était pas celui d'une question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ne comprenant que trop bien le problème.

Les yeux de Saori brillaient doucement. Ishtar sentit de la pitié l'envahir, non pas pour la déesse Athéna mais pour toutes les jeunes filles qui lui avaient servi d'incarnation. A chaque fois qu'elle se réincarnait, Athéna privait son hôte d'une vie normale. Elle donnait son cosmos et ses pouvoirs, mais l'esprit qui demeurait était celui de la jeune fille choisie. Saori n'avait que 13 ans lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, et à peine presque 15 ans aujourd'hui. Une adolescente forcée de grandir trop vite et à laquelle on enlevait même le droit de rêver au prince charmant.

« Es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un Saori ? » La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle aimait bien Seiya mais lui, ce n'était pas Saori qu'il aimait ou sauvait, mais c'était ce qu'elle représentait. Cela avait été douloureux de se l'avouer. Elle était dans une situation bien ironique, choyée dans un sanctuaire rempli de chevaliers dévoués, elle était seule, sans aucun véritable ami. Respectée mais isolée, placée sur un piédestal. Pour Jullian Solo, c'était différent, son esprit avait cédé la place à celui de Poséidon. Parfois, elle aussi aurait aimé être anéantie par l'esprit d'Athéna, plutôt que de devoir vivre en luttant toujours contre son humanité.

« Et Poséidon, il connaît cette prédiction ? » Continua Ishtar.

« Oui mais il est presque aussi puissant que Zeus et avec mon aide, il pense pouvoir le détrôner. »

« Que vas-tu répondre à sa lettre ? »

« Que ferais-tu à ma place ? »

« Si tu t'allies à Poséidon, ce sera la guerre avec Zeus et tu n'es pas certaine de vaincre. Si tu refuses de l'épouser, et bien, ce sera certainement Poséidon qui t'attaquera. J'ai ramené ses généraux et il forme de nouvelles troupes. Tu risquerais de t'affaiblir, sans compter qu'Hadès pourrait essayer d'en profiter de nouveau. » Ishtar marqua une pause. « Mais la question principale est : que penses-tu de Poséidon ? Il te plait ? »

« Il est arrogant, têtu et trop sûr de lui. »

« Hum… Il est également plutôt pas mal, et encore, tu n'as pas vu son corps mythologique. Il est également galant et très cultivé. Sans compter sa grande expérience des femmes. »

« Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer… »

« Désolée, je voulais juste dire que quitte à prendre une décision pénible, sois un peu égoïste… »

« Pardon ? Si je dis oui, non seulement je risque la guerre, mais en plus, ça forcera toutes les incarnations suivantes d'Athéna à se marier à Poséidon » Saori regardait Ishtar avec des yeux ronds.

« De toute façon, tu peux toujours aimablement lui rappeler ton âge et lui dire de revenir dans 4 ou 5 ans. Et puis, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne te fasse cette proposition que pour te tester, en tout cas pour la partie mariage, par contre, vous pourriez très bien mettre en place un rapprochement de vos sanctuaires, notamment pour l'entrainement.» Elle sourit en coin. « Vu ta réaction, tu aurais tendance à apprécier Poséidon non ? Tu te défends trop… »

« Je… » Saori se tut, troublée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Toute cette situation était de la pure folie. Si au moins le sacrifice de sa vie personnelle en valait la peine. Les guerres saintes avaient déjà eu lieu et tout risquait de recommencer… Ishtar l'observait en silence. Ses 4000 ans de cynisme n'étaient pas vraiment utiles pour réconforter la pauvre adolescente. Des larmes coulaient désormais doucement sur les joues de Saori, cachées en partie par le voile de ses cheveux.

Hésitante, Ishtar la prit doucement dans ses bras, essayant de réconforter la pauvre réincarnation. Celle-ci trembla légèrement en sentant les bras d'Ishtar se nouer autour d'elle. Personne n'avait osé la prendre ainsi dans ses bras depuis la mort de son grand-père. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, assises l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé. Seul le bruit des sanglots de Saori brisait le silence qui était tombé dans le boudoir. Ishtar caressait doucement les cheveux de sa compagne.

Saori s'était calmée à présent et elle leva son visage vers Ishtar, après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Elle lui lança un sourire timide, un brin mal à l'aise. Ishtar sourit en retour. Drôle de couple qu'elle formait ainsi avec la fille de son pire ennemi. A peine cette pensée fut-elle formée dans son esprit qu'elle ressentit soudain comme une envie folle de vengeance, de liberté.

« Je vais te faire un cadeau Saori, d'autant que je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée de m'avoir aidée lorsque je ramenais Hadès à la vie » Souffla-elle. L'adolescente en face d'elle la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Ton premier baiser. » Sur ces mots, Ishtar se pencha doucement vers Saori, qui restait immobile, à la fois effrayée et fascinée. Ishtar effleura doucement de ses lèvres celles de Saori. Elle la libéra finalement, souriant légèrement de la confusion de sa jeune compagne. Embrasser la fille pour faire enrager le père, cela était assez plaisant dans le fond.

« On vous dérange j'ai l'impression. » Ishtar n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix de Kanon. Mais le « on » la perturbait profondément. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se doutant bien de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Shaka se tenait avec Kanon sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

« Tu as tapé très fort là… » Commenta simplement Kanon, regardant d'un œil vague l'arène réservée aux chevaliers d'or. Elle était vide, à l'exception de sa présence et de celle d'Ishtar, assisse dans les gradins à côté de lui. Ils étaient à moitié cachés par un pilier et s'étaient isolés pour pouvoir parler.

« Je ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu avais appris à frapper aux portes. » Ishtar secoua la tête, parfaitement consciente que toute la faute était bien évidemment sa responsabilité, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique. Kanon ne releva pas la remarque.

« Si je comprends bien, deux heures avant tu étais dans ses bras, et là, il te trouve en train d'embrasser Saori ? Mais tu imagines…une fille…Athéna en plus. Et lui que tu avais réussi à sortir de sa coquille…»

« Arrête s'il te plait… je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si …» Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Comme si quoi ? Comme si c'était un vrai baiser ? Ou comme si tu étais avec Shaka ? Parce que je te rassure, tu n'es plus avec lui… » Ishtar déglutit péniblement, s'il n'avait pas été prévu de partir en Asgard dans la soirée, elle se serait volontiers plongée dans l'alcool ou tout autre stupéfiant, histoire de fuir la réalité. Réalité que Kanon semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui renvoyer à la figure.

« J'apprécie ton …tact. » Finit-elle par articuler ironiquement. Le dragon des Mers haussa les épaules.

« Les amis sont là pour ça. Alors, elle embrasse bien ? »

Ishtar n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Plusieurs silhouettes étaient entrées en contrebas dans l'arène. Milo, Camus, Angelo et Aphrodite parlaient à voix basse, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué la présence de Kanon et Ishtar en haut des gradins. Ils semblaient chercher ou attendre quelque chose. Finalement, Milo trouva une sorte de petite enveloppe à moitié cachée dans le sable de l'arène. Il la déplia pour la lire, puis il fut pris d'une crise de fou rire.

« _Chevaliers, vous avez perdu le pari et comme convenu, voici votre gage… votre mission si vous l'acceptez (et vous n'avez guère le choix) est de vous introduire cette nuit dans le camp des femmes chevalier et de ramener cinq de leurs masques, sans vous faire prendre. Dans le cas contraire, nous nierons toute responsabilité…_ » Camus fronça dangereusement les sourcils tandis que Milo finissait de lire le message à haute voix, entre deux éclats de rire.

« Ils se moquent de nous. » Commenta le français. « Je refuse ce genre d'idioties. »

« Il ne fallait pas parier dans ce cas. » Constata Aphrodite. « On n'a pas misé sur le bon cheval. Dommage. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce pari. » Dit Milo après avoir repris son souffle. « Je me demande quand même qui a bien pu avoir une idée de gage pareil. Ils ont mis du temps pour se mettre d'accord, mais il faut avouer que c'est amusant. »

« Sans doute le côté obscur de Saga. » Marmonna Angelo « Quand je pense qu'il a parié sur Shaka et ça, contre son propre frère, il est vraiment malade. »

« Enfin, il n'avait pas tort, il a joué la prudence. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas parier sans que le gage des perdants n'ait été précisé auparavant. » Répondit Camus, qui avait retrouvé son froid détachement. « C'est la dernière fois que je te suis sur un truc pareil Milo. » Le Scorpion lui lança un sourire. Le gage allait être très amusant, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la tête du Verseau lorsqu'ils seraient dans le camp des femmes.

« Mais non, tu adores ça ! » dit Milo, obtenant pour seule réponse un haussement de sourcil mi-froid, mi-exaspéré.

« Bien, si nous devons agir cette nuit, nous ferions mieux de nous renseigner sur le camp des femmes. Un plan des bâtiments nous serait utile. » Pour Camus, plus vite cela serait fini, et plus vite il pourrait oublier ce regrettable incident. Eux, des chevaliers d'or, l'élite de la chevalerie, faire une chose pareille…

« Je m'en occupe » Murmura Aphrodite. « Il doit y avoir les plans dans les archives du palais. »

« Dans ce cas, on se retrouve dans mon temple à 23h » Conclut Angelo. « Au fait, ils sont complètement stupides, on garde la lettre…avec une telle preuve, si on se fait prendre, on ne sera pas les seuls à se faire passer un savon par le Grand Pope. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent continuer à nier leur implication. » Aphrodite et Camus sourirent tandis que Milo et Angelo riaient. L'opération « mission impossible » pouvait débuter.

Les quatre chevaliers d'or se séparèrent et quittèrent l'arène, sous le regard d'Ishtar et Kanon, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Il se passe vraiment de drôles de trucs au sanctuaire aujourd'hui… Ils ont encore la gueule de bois ou quoi ? » Ishtar posa son regard sur Kanon, qui venait de penser à haute voix. « Non mais… » Explosa le Dragon des Mers « Saga a parié contre moi quand je me battais avec Shaka ! »

« Il semble bien. » Sourit ironiquement Ishtar « Chacun ses problèmes hein ? »

« Je me suis réconcilié avec Saga, mais là, je suis vexé de ne même pas avoir été soutenu par mon propre jumeau. En plus, il ne m'a rien dit sur le pari ce traître… »

« Kanon ? Tu as fini ? » Soupira Ishtar, s'attirant le regard surpris du Dragon des Mers. « Tu m'enfonces, mais là, tu es pire qu'un gamin. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais n'essayes pas de détourner la conversation. » Sourit finalement Kanon. « Alors, elle embrasse comment ? »

« Tu es lourd… »

« Je ne vais pas pleurer, tu t'es créé toute seule tes problèmes cette fois-ci… Tu vas faire quoi pour Barbie ? »

« Ca m'étonnerais qu'il apprécie ce surnom. « Barbie » et moi, c'était déjà mort avant même de commencer. Alors je vais pleurer, me saouler et tout faire pour l'éviter. J'ai mal agi avec lui, mais même s'il me pardonnait, ce serait de la folie de nous remettre ensemble. Je n'ai aucune envie que Zeus l'attaque. »

« Ah oui ? Moi je dis que tu es lâche. » Ishtar sursauta.

« Pardon ? »

« Il a le droit à des explications et toi, tu essaies de fuir tes responsabilités. Peu importe le danger qui plane sur toi Ishtar, il a autant le droit que toi de décider s'il veut ou pas risquer sa peau. Excuse-moi, mais il ne m'avait jamais semblé être jusqu'à présent du genre à embrasser qui que ce soit, alors, s'il l'a fait pour toi, tu ne devrais pas le sous estimer. » Ishtar mordit sa lèvre inférieure, serrant les poings.

« Quand tu auras vécu 4000 ans, on en reparlera. » Elle se leva. « Zeus a tué sous mes yeux des êtres aussi puissants que Shaka, voire plus. Et l'amour est un sentiment qui n'amène que des problèmes. » Kanon haussa les épaules.

« Fais ce que tu souhaites, _Déesse_ », il insista sur le mot. « J'ai des choses à faire, nous nous reverrons ce soir pour partir en Asgard. » Il se leva à son tour, puis commença à descendre les gradins de l'arène, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant derrière lui.

« Attend ! » Il s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas. « Pas toi Kanon, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je te demande pardon. »

« A ce soir Ishtar » Finit-il par répondre doucement avant de repartir.

* * *

La pierre s'enfonça doucement dans les vagues, bientôt suivie par une autre. Du haut de la falaise, on entendait la mer venir s'écraser en gémissant contre les rochers. Shaka lança une troisième pierre dans les flots. Il s'était assis au bord de la falaise, ses longues jambes suspendues dans le vide. Une quatrième petite pierre rejoignit bientôt les précédentes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire sérieusement qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre Ishtar et… Mais pourquoi précisément elle ? Il avait fallu en plus qu'elle choisisse Athéna.

Il fronça les sourcils, profondément perturbé. Il n'était pas triste, mais juste… Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot exact. Il avait juste eu envie de s'isoler, abandonnant son propre temple, trop imprégné de sa présence à elle. Etait-il possible de se tromper à ce point sur une personne ? Saga l'avait dupé pendant des années, mais son cosmos ne le trahissait pas. Pour Ishtar, c'était différent. Il était certain qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pourtant, il avait beau percevoir ses émotions dans son cosmos, ses réactions et ses actes demeuraient complètement imprévisibles. Elle avait toujours un certain mystère, voir une certaine pointe de folie.

Shaka sourit légèrement, le vent jouant avec les mèches folles balayant son front. Il avait fallu qu'il soit attiré par son exact contraire. Même leurs cosmos étaient opposés. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement perdu… La première fois, il avait cru mourir…

« Shaka ? » L'interpellé eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sursauter. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait pas senti le cosmos de Mu s'approcher. Encore une preuve de faiblesse selon lui. Il ferma les yeux, contrarié de s'être laissé surprendre les yeux ouverts, des cailloux dans les mains, à jeter des pierres dans l'eau. Mu ne dit rien et s'assit à côté de Shaka. En silence, il lui prit un caillou des mains avant de le lancer lui-même dans la mer.

« Mu… »

« Kanon m'a dit que tu n'allais sûrement pas bien, mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Tu veux en parler ? » L'atlante posa un regard empli d'empathie sur Shaka. Hormis sa mâchoire légèrement contractée, le visage de l'indien ne reflétait aucun trouble. Pourtant, son cosmos serein était comme teinté d'une imperceptible mélancolie et pour que Shaka ne soit pas capable de le dissimuler, cela devait être relativement grave.

« C'est si compliqué. » Shaka se tut. Malgré leur longue amitié, on ne pouvait pas vraiment les qualifier d'extrêmement proches. Chacun admirait et respectait l'autre et Mu était l'un des rares à avoir réussi à apprivoiser le chevalier de la Vierge. Cependant, ils étaient loin de se raconter leurs secrets respectifs. De plus, communiquer et sortir de son isolement étaient pour Shaka des choses complètement nouvelles. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tout raconter, ni même de le pouvoir.

« Je peux essayer de deviner » Sourit le Bélier. Shaka resta silencieux. « Tu es triste et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne te ressemble pas. »

« Aucun sentiment humain ne me ressemble vraiment a priori… »

« Ca concerne Ishtar n'est-ce pas ? » Le blond tourna son visage vers Mu, ouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui du Bélier, qui tressaillit légèrement mais réussit à soutenir le regard. C'était comme si les yeux azur de Shaka l'absorbaient, comme si… Mu comprit que l'indien était en train de sonder son esprit pour savoir s'il pouvait avoir confiance ou non. Mu aurait pu interrompre ce sondage mental, Shaka le laissait libre de s'y soustraire, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux. Mais il ne résista pas, se payant même le luxe de sourire. Le chevalier de la Vierge finit par détourner le regard, pour le poser sur la mer, offrant son profil à la vision de l'atlante.

« Tu es un être très pur Mu de Jamir. Que ferais-tu si tu te sentais complètement perdu ? »

« J'essaierais de méditer. »

« Et si même cela t'était impossible ? » Mu se tut, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien perturber Shaka au point de l'empêcher de méditer.

« Alors je parlerais à une personne de confiance, ça force à faire le point. » Le Bélier marqua une pause, ses traits fins marquant une hésitation. Il se demandait s'il pouvait réellement poser la question qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Il observa Shaka à la dérobée, cherchant à distinguer un quelconque signe sur son visage. Mais il demeurait silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées depuis la réponse de Mu. Finalement, celui-ci posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Shaka passa une main dans les mèches de son front, à peine surpris de la question. Presque inconsciemment, l'un de ses doigts effleura la marque rouge entre ses sourcils. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'ironie d'une telle situation. Lui…amoureux… Il n'était même pas capable de discerner exactement depuis quand. Elle s'était infiltrée en lui aussi insidieusement qu'un poison, une drogue délicieuse.

« C'est l'enfer Mu » Souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux. « Et je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir m'en libérer. » Il avait dit cela si calmement, comme l'on prononce une sentence. Le Bélier observa de nouveau Shaka, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, sachant que la Vierge n'en dirait certainement pas plus pour aujourd'hui. Mu était à la fois surpris et pas étonné, il avait toujours ressenti une certaine tension lorsque Ishtar et Shaka se trouvaient ensemble, mais de là à imaginer…

« Kanon m'a prévenu de votre départ en Asgard. Je serais là si tu ressens le besoin de parler. » Il est vrai que la distance n'existait pas vraiment lorsque l'on est capable de se téléporter.

« Merci… mon ami. »

* * *

Dans la salle du trône du palais d'Asgard, Hilda de Polaris attendait, assise, l'arrivée de ses trois visiteurs : Ishtar et ses deux chevaliers. La réponse du Grand Pope l'avait contrariée. Elle pouvait comprendre que la déesse puisse avoir besoin de temps. Le problème résidait plutôt dans son escorte. Elle allait devoir héberger le responsable de la guerre d'Asgard, celui qui, dans l'ombre, avait poussé Poséidon à lui faire commettre des atrocités. Indirectement, c'était à cause de lui que les guerriers divins étaient morts, Siegfried et Hagen, ses deux plus chers amis. Elle fronça les sourcils. Kanon, général de Poséidon, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler un tel monstre.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je sais ce qui te contrarie ma sœur, mais pense que nous pourrons peut-être bientôt sourire à nouveau à nos amis. » Hilda leva le regard vers Freiya. Depuis la guerre, elle était devenue plus sage, plus belle aussi.

« Puisses-tu dire vrai. »

Leurs invités arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle et Hilda se leva pour les accueillir, tout en les détaillants du regard. La femme lui ressemblait un peu, à cause de sa longue chevelure blanche, mais ses étranges yeux d'un vert translucide la distinguaient, lui donnant une allure, un charme, qui ne pouvaient pas être humains. Les deux hommes derrière elle la dépassaient d'une bonne demi-tête. Ils étaient tous les deux d'une grande beauté, mais extrêmement différents. L'un avait une beauté mystique, quasi-divine, renforcée par ses paupières closes, l'autre un charme et un charisme presque animal. Ses yeux d'un bleu vert profond la fixaient intensément.

« Bienvenue en Asgard. Je suis Hilda de Polaris, grande prêtresse d'Odin et je règne en son nom sur ce royaume. » Elle se leva pour les accueillir. « Et voici ma sœur, la princesse Freiya. » La déesse avait fixé ses étranges yeux verts sur elle.

« Je vous remercie princesse Hilda. Puisse Odin continuer à vous protéger, ainsi que votre royaume. »

« Déesse Ishtar, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de ramener à la vie les guerriers divins d'Asgard et en attendant que vous soyez en mesure de le faire, je vous offre avec plaisir l'hospitalité, à vous et vos chevaliers. »

« Je suppose que le Pope vous a fait part de mes exigences. » Hilda regarda la déesse, celle-ci lui souriait.

« Oui, et nous les acceptons. »

« Bien, permettez-moi de vous présenter mes chevaliers : Shaka de la Vierge et Kanon du Dragon des Mers. » Hilda serra légèrement les dents. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve réellement des regrets, comme l'avait mentionné dans sa lettre le Pope ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être troublé. Il se contenta de s'incliner légèrement en enlevant son casque. Cette créature avait la beauté du diable.

« Je vais vous faire conduire à vos appartements, afin que vous puissiez vous reposer. Vous êtes invités à ma table ce soir. »

« Merci. » Sourit Ishtar. Hilda de Polaris les regarda quitter la salle, suivant un serviteur. Elle était étrangement contrariée et soulagée.

* * *

Il ne serait pas dit que le royaume d'Asgard ne savait pas recevoir ses invités. La chambre d'Ishtar était immense, deux hautes cheminées réchauffaient la pièce où le sol de pierre était couvert de fourrures. L'une était proche d'un canapé, l'autre était en face du lit. Une armoire énorme, remplie de robes qu'on lui offrait gracieusement, un balcon avec une vue magnifique sur un paysage enneigé et cerise sur le gâteau, une baignoire qui flirtait avec l'appellation « piscine. »

Dés que le serviteur lui faisant visiter fut parti, Ishtar s'assit doucement sur le lit, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Depuis « l'incident » avec Saori, Shaka ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, pas un regard. Kanon avait raison, elle lui devait une explication, mais dans le fond, cela ne valait-il pas mieux ? Ce serait plus simple d'en finir là. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Se forcer à jouer la comédie allait être le plus difficile. Se forcer à tenir son rang de déesse, à l'éviter lui et surtout arriver à cacher sa peine à elle.

« Tu es une imbécile, tu assumes. » Souffla-t-elle. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait réussi à se mettre en mauvais termes avec Kanon. Avec le décalage horaire, on en était qu'à la fin de l'après-midi au royaume d'Asgard, peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de se réconcilier avec Kanon avant le dîner ? Elle se leva, les chambres de ses deux chevaliers étaient dans le même couloir que la sienne. Elle devait aller le voir, avec un peu de courage, elle irait peut-être aussi parler à Shaka ensuite.

Elle frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Il avait retiré son armure et portait un col roulé noir sur un pantalon de la même couleur, mais il avait surtout une lueur triste dans le regard, qu'elle nota dés qu'il leva le visage vers elle. Il avait l'air surpris de la voir là.

« Ishtar, il y a un problème ? »

« Je voulais voir si ça te plaisait ici. »

« C'est très joli. » Dit-il d'une voix morne.

« Tu dis ça avec un bel enthousiasme. » Elle marqua une pause. « Pour être honnête, je voulais te demander pardon. » Elle baissa les yeux, cachant de ses longs cils son regard vert. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis lui jeta un regard, elle avait l'air sincèrement peinée.

« C'est déjà oublié. » Elle releva le visage pour observer son chevalier. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui donner un air aussi sombre.

« Tu as l'air triste. Tu t'es disputé avec Saga ? » Kanon resta silencieux de longues secondes avant de répondre.

« Non, on a fini par rire ensemble du pari idiot de Milo. Ce n'est pas le problème. Hilda de Polaris me hait. J'ai déclenché la guerre qui a conduit au massacre de ses guerriers. C'est déjà incroyable qu'elle n'ait pas réclamé ma tête. »

« Kanon… » Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. « Regarde-moi. » Ses yeux vinrent se fixer aux siens. « Je ne laisserai personne te salir. Tu as fait des erreurs, mais tu en as payé le prix très cher, et si Athéna t'a pardonné, ainsi que Poséidon, ce n'est pas la prêtresse d'Odin qui va changer les choses. Tu es le même homme, mais tu regrettes et c'est cela le plus important. » Il sourit doucement.

« Je crois que Shaka et sa croyance dans l'humanité déteignent sur toi. » Elle frissonna légèrement à l'évocation du chevalier de la Vierge.

« Je ne crois pas en l'humanité, je crois en toi Kanon. » Finit-elle par répondre en soupirant. « Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. » Elle s'éloigna gracieusement de lui, enlevant sa main de son visage. « Au fait, tu ne connais pas mon drame ? » Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Je rêve de vêtements modernes et j'ai une armoire pleine à craquer de robes de princesse. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Tu es folle. » Il sourit. « Au fait pourrais-tu m'expliquer les exigences dont tu as parlé à Hilda ? »

« Et bien, nous étions trois dieux à Babylone. Trois est un chiffre sacré. Je me disais que je lui piquerais bien un guerrier divin pour avoir trois chevaliers, comme ma garde personnelle à Babylone. »

« Je plains le malheureux numéro trois qui va devoir te supporter. » Plaisanta le Dragon des Mers.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le choisirais mignon et névrosé, comme ça, vous ferez la paire. »

« Le trio plutôt… »

« Shaka est loin d'être névrosé. »

« C'est de toi que je parlais. »

« Kanon…tu vas payer. »

« Ah oui ? » Blam ! Il reçut un grand coup d'oreiller sur le visage, ce qui effaça son sourire narquois. Le temps qu'il se saisisse d'un oreiller pour répliquer, elle avait déjà filé à l'autre bout de la pièce en riant. Il souriait lui aussi. La bataille s'acheva avec la mort de l'oreiller de Kanon, qui expira dans une belle envolée de plumes.

« Il y en a partout, les serviteurs d'Hilda vont croire des trucs là… » Soupira le Dragon des Mers. Des centaines de plumes étaient retombées un peu partout sur le sol. Ishtar sourit, imaginant la tête de la pauvre femme de ménage qui passerait par-là.

« Surtout si tu te promènes comme ça… » Elle leva doucement sa main pour enlever une plume qui s'était accrochée dans la chevelure de Kanon. Contrairement à lui, elle avait eu la bonne idée d'attacher ses cheveux. Le général fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

« J'ai compris le message, tu m'as emplumé, manque le goudron… » Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder la plume blanche qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, la faisant tourner. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. Elle frémit en sentant la main de Kanon se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Va lui parler… c'est un ordre. »

« Hiérarchiquement parlant, tu es mal placé pour me donner des ordres. Mais tu as raison. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, pour savoir quoi lui dire. » Elle lui tendit la plume. « Je te la confie. »

« Quel honneur… »

« Oui, je sais. » Elle sortit gracieusement de la pièce.

* * *

« A chaque fois que les guerriers divins sont appelés à défendre Asgard, ils doivent recevoir la bénédiction du seigneur Odin dans l'année qui suit leur réveil. » Hilda posa son regard bleu acier sur Kanon avant de poursuivre. « Malheureusement, ils sont morts avant que cette cérémonie n'ait eu lieu. Le lien entre Odin et les armures divines risque donc d'être rompu. »

« De quel lien s'agit-t-il ? » Demanda Ishtar, forçant ainsi Hilda à détourner son regard du général de Poséidon.

« Les armures divines sont faites dans un métal ordinaire, elles tiennent leur grande résistance du saphir d'Odin qui est situé sur chacune d'elles. Chaque saphir est béni d'Odin et recèle un peu de sa cosmoénergie. D'où le nom d'armure « divine. » C'est ce saphir qui fait de chaque armure l'équivalent d'une armure d'or. » Shaka haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne comprends pas, imaginez une armure d'or à laquelle on ajouterait un saphir… Pourquoi aucun autre dieu n'utilise-t-il de telles méthodes ? C'est potentiellement un avantage énorme. » Freiya prit la parole pour lui répondre.

« Selon la légende, lors de la guerre où Zeus soumit Odin à son pouvoir, le créateur des saphirs, le dieu Völund, fut tué. Il était un forgeron de génie, et c'est lui le créateur de l'armure et de l'épée de Balmung. Le secret de la fabrication des saphirs s'est perdu à sa mort. La cérémonie à laquelle doivent être présents les guerriers divins permet de recharger en cosmos les saphirs. »

Ishtar regarda d'un air rêveur les bougies qui scintillaient sur la table, éclairant les plats, faisant des reflets avec les verres. Des visions de la guerre de Babylone lui revenaient à l'esprit, Zeus avait fait des ravages dans tout les panthéons divins. Völund… elle l'avait déjà rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Il avait accepté de créer des armures pour chacun des trois dieux vivant à Babylone, en échange d'un service. Mais une armure ne servant à rien à Ishtar, elle avait demandé une autre protection… finalement, elle avait eu les deux… Elle chassa ses souvenirs, réalisant que le silence était tombé sur la table. L'ambiance n'était évidemment pas joyeuse, Shaka et elle s'ignoraient et Hilda fixait Kanon comme si elle désirait lui planter son couteau dans le ventre…

« Je suppose qu'Odin est le seul survivant de son peuple. » Finit par dire Ishtar doucement, brisant le silence. Hilda regarda la déesse, dont le visage semblait légèrement attristé.

« Oui, afin de protéger le peuple d'Asgard, il a été obligé de prêter serment de fidélité aux olympiens. En échange de la clémence de Zeus, il a accepté de quitter la Terre. Depuis son exil, ce sont les prêtresses d'Odin qui assurent le lien entre le cosmos du dieu et la Terre, permettant ainsi d'éviter la fonte des glaces. »

Ishtar ne répondit rien et baissa le regard vers le contenu de son assiette. Le reste de la conversation se porta sur les guerriers divins. Certains, comme Hagen ou Siegfried, semblaient avoir une importance particulière aux yeux des deux asgardiennes. Kanon se contenta de rester silencieux pendant tout le dîner, répondant par une froide indifférence à l'hostilité à peine déguisée de l'attitude d'Hilda.

Dans la soirée, la prêtresse partit seule avec Ishtar auprès de la statue monumentale d'Odin, qui avait été reconstruite. A ses pieds reposaient l'armure et l'épée de Balmung, posées sur un autel. Sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, Ishtar se sentit comme bienvenue auprès de la statue, qui lui semblait étrangement sympathique. Odin et elle avaient des destinées similaires, des êtres bafoués et déchus par le même ennemi. Si seulement les dieux s'étaient unis contre les olympiens au lieu de rester divisés. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'armure de Balmung, elle lui rappelait les armures babyloniennes. Elles semblaient venir de la même matière. La voix d'Hilda la tira hors de ses pensées, la neige tombait doucement autour d'elles.

« Pourquoi vouloir un guerrier divin à votre service ? » La prêtresse d'Odin savait être directe, la babylonienne posa ses yeux verts sur elle. Quand elle avait parlé à Shion dans la salle du trône, elle avait eu comme une inspiration subite, relativement inexplicable.

« J'en ai besoin. » Se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre laconiquement. « Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel choisir. » Il y eut un silence, elle observa le profil fermé d'Hilda. « J'éviterai Hagen et Siegfried, si cela peut vous rassurer, en échange, essayez de pardonner à Kanon, il n'est plus le même homme. » Hilda ne répondit rien. Elle demeura silencieuse plusieurs minutes avant de s'incliner légèrement devant Ishtar, puis elle partit, laissant la déesse seule face à la statue d'Odin.

Le vent et la neige entouraient la statue d'une sorte d'aura évanescente et balayaient doucement les cheveux d'Ishtar. Elle s'avança vers l'armure, l'effleurant rêveusement du bout des doigts. Le métal blanc bleuté, quasi-translucide, était étrangement doux et chaud au toucher. Odin n'aurait sans doute jamais plus l'occasion de revêtir cette protection étincelante, tout comme Shamash ne pourrait jamais revêtir son armure à nouveau. Zeus avait supprimé le cosmos des membres de sa famille avant de les tuer. Elle ne pouvait ressusciter que les personnes avec un cosmos développé, ce qui rayait de la liste les humains ordinaires, ainsi que son père et son frère. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ishtar serra le poing, des larmes luisaient dans ses yeux. Le récit du destin d'Odin avait remué beaucoup de souvenirs en elle. Il avait dû souffrir en se soumettant. L'humiliation et l'impuissance sont les pires choses qui puissent arriver aux dieux. Tant que Zeus serait dans les cieux, l'éternité d'Ishtar ne serait que crainte et violence. Shaka ne méritait pas qu'elle l'entraîne dans sa chute. Des larmes roulèrent doucement le long de ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement du revers de la main.

« Il peut nous soumettre, mais pas nous briser » Dit-elle à haute voix à la statue. « Je t'aiderai à garder tes guerriers Odin, en espérant qu'un jour, tu seras capable de te rebeller à ma place. » Seule la morsure du vent froid lui répondit. Sous ses doigts, l'armure de Balmung lui transmettait une douce chaleur.


	8. Quand le vin est tiré

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont toujours pas à moi, par contre… les autres persos sont tous droits issus de mon interprétation tordue de la mythologie.

**Reviews** : Je n'ai pas encore l'inspiration nécessaire pour faire un poème dédié au lecteur anonyme, mais ça n'empêche pas que quand je reçois une review, c'est un peu noël. Alors, en fin de chapitre, ayez une petite pensée pour moi…

**Dans ce chapitre** : Un chapitre mi-sérieux mi-drôle, où vous verrez apparaître des revenants, notamment trois jeunes garçons peu traités dans les fics. Vous trouverez également la suite des aventures de nos « quatre apprentis James Bond version plaquée or » (copyright Demoness Lange pour l'expression), et surtout…un Kanon plus manipulateur que jamais…et plein d'autres trucs, comme le Cancer et sa finesse habituelle ou même…la grippe aviaire…

Et comme d'habitude, merci à ma fidèle bêta, qui décline toute responsabilité concernant le contenu de cette fic (histoire d'éviter de se faire maltraiter par poupée vaudou interposée.) Pas de poème pour elle cette fois-ci, mais en êtes-vous vraiment déçus ?

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous autant que moi sur ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Quand le vin est tiré…

* * *

A l'Est du sanctuaire d'Athéna, quatre silhouettes se faufilaient dans l'obscurité, cachant leur cosmos afin de ne pas être détectées. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'un passé d'assassin ou d'espion pouvait se révéler utile.

Temple du Cancer, quelques minutes plus tôt…

« Vu l'heure à laquelle nous allons agir, nous n'avons que deux possibilités pour nous emparer de cinq masques. » Contre son gré, Camus avait pris le commandement des opérations. Au moins, mettre en place une stratégie minimiserait le nombre de chances de se faire prendre. En plus, il hébergeait en ce moment dans son temple les disciples de son ancien élève, le chevalier cristal. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire pincer dans une telle situation, où l'information remonterait très vite aux oreilles de Hyoga et Isaak. « Soit nous pénétrons dans les dortoirs et nous nous servons, ce qui est le plus risqué… soit … »

« Mais il n'y a aucun risque » Sourit Aphrodite, humant doucement une rose rouge qu'il tenait entre ses doigts délicats. « Mes protégées vont s'occuper de les empêcher de s'éveiller. Je vais leur faire un magnifique lit de roses, pas mortel bien sûr. » Camus haussa un sourcil, puis jeta de nouveau un regard vers le plan du camp réservé aux femmes chevaliers.

« Dans ce cas, le mieux serait que tu arrives à t'introduire dans le bâtiment en passant par les thermes qui jouxtent les dortoirs. Il y a une grille qui permet l'arrivée de l'eau, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à la déplacer et à cette heure là, tu ne devrais croiser personne. »

« On fait quoi si on croise quelqu'un ? » Demanda Angelo, « On ne va quand même pas les agresser pour un pari…en plus, ce sont des femmes… »

« Oui, et si on voit leur visage ? » Continua Milo.

« Il n'y a qu'à ne pas se faire prendre. » Coupa Aphrodite.

« Il faudra improviser je suppose. » Conclut Camus.

« Et imaginez qu'on ne voit pas _que_ leur visage… » Angelo souriait largement.

« Oh pitié » Souffla le Poisson, levant les yeux au ciel.

Camus préféra ignorer la remarque du Cancer avant de poursuivre, foudroyant du regard Milo qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'étouffer tellement il riait. Le regard glacial du Verseau calma quelques secondes le Scorpion, avant de redoubler son hilarité. Camus secoua la tête, résigné.

« Bien, pendant qu'Aphrodite s'introduit dans les dortoirs en arrivant par les thermes, il va falloir que l'un d'entre nous fasse le guet en veillant à ce que personne ne pénètre le bâtiment, et particulièrement les gardes. Je le ferai tout en gardant le plan à proximité. Nous communiquerons via notre cosmos et je pourrai vous guider. Il faudra également un autre guetteur ici. » Milo et Angelo jetèrent un regard à Camus, tandis que celui-ci pointait du doigt la seconde entrée du bâtiment.

« Poule mouillée » Grogna le Cancer « Monseigneur le Glacier reste dehors pendant qu'on s'introduit dans les bâtiments. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes mon ange » Répliqua Camus, le surnom enlevant tout de suite des lèvres de l'italien le sourire qui les ornaient. « Toi, tu es l'homme de main, et moi, le cerveau. »

« Toi le cerveau, mais je rêve… »

« Tu veux une preuve ? » Souffla Camus avec un sourire ironique. « Rappelle-moi ce que nous faisons ce soir ? »

« On vole des masques. »

« Oui, donc nous devons être discrets. Alors maintenant, pourrais-tu observer nos tenues ? » Angelo détailla Camus, Aphrodite et Milo, tout de noir vêtus, avant de réaliser où était le problème.

« Crétino » Souffla-t-il. Il était le seul à porter son armure de chevalier d'or.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Demanda finalement Milo, une fois le Cancer revenu dans une tenue plus appropriée à une mission d'infiltration.

« L'un de vous deux part avec Aphrodite et le second devra faire le guet. » Milo et Angelo se regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient le choix entre faire le pied de grue ou accompagner le Poisson…dans les vestiaires des femmes chevaliers…

« Très bien, ce sera Angelo. » Trancha Camus, coupant net les réflexions du Scorpion, qui jeta un regard penaud au Verseau.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux… » Susurra Aphrodite, mordillant négligemment la tige de la rose qu'il avait portée à sa bouche.

« Toi la morue, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. » Gronda le Scorpion. Cela ne démonta pas le Poisson, qui lui souriait en coin, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Bien. » Conclut Camus « J'espère que vous êtes conscients que nous nous apprêtons à violer une bonne dizaine de lois du sanctuaire et pas des moindres. Rien que le fait de nous introduire dans le camp des femmes pourrait nous valoir une belle correction de la part du Pope. »

« Oui, mais si on ne le fait pas, on va devoir supporter indéfiniment les moqueries de Saga et Shura, entre autres. » Soupira le Cancer.

« En plus, c'est moi qui ai lancé ce pari, alors je ne vais pas me défiler. » Continua Milo.

« Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à ajouter. » Termina Aphrodite.

* * *

La main d'Ishtar était comme suspendue dans le vide. Elle avait pris sa décision, mais en se retrouvant devant la porte de la chambre de Shaka, elle avait soudainement l'impression de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, plus maintenant. Il avait certainement ressenti sa présence. Elle sentait qu'il ne dormait pas, son cosmos serein était parfaitement perceptible. Si elle n'avait pas été elle-même une déesse, elle aurait aimé pouvoir prier une puissance supérieure de lui venir en aide.

Assis en position du lotus, Shaka méditait ou du moins essayait de le faire. Son cosmos doré l'entourait, soulevant en douces vagues ses longues mèches blondes. Il flottait au-dessus du sol, tel une idole. Il avait parfaitement ressenti le cosmos hésitant d'Ishtar et malgré l'apparence sereine qu'il savait avoir, il était tout aussi perturbé qu'elle. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Non, aucune envie. Il avait sa fierté malgré tout. Il n'allait pas ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait même pas envie d'interrompre sa méditation. Il espérait vaguement qu'elle s'en aille, tout en sachant qu'il serait déçu qu'elle le fasse. Alors il attendait.

Sans qu'elle le décide, sa main s'abaissa doucement pour frapper légèrement la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'explique, elle le devait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main sur la poignée. Elle était déjà morte plusieurs fois, elle tenait tête à Zeus, ce n'était pas Shaka qui allait l'intimider…

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée de son cosmos doré. S'il avait voulu lui faire preuve de sa supériorité, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Ce n'était pas le Shaka qu'elle connaissait en face d'elle. Non, c'était celui qu'elle avait vu à leur première rencontre. Un être de lumière. Rayonnant, suspendu dans les airs, les yeux clos sur son monde intérieur. Une idole intouchable, dont l'aspect irréel était renforcé par l'éclat de son armure d'or. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle le savait, ce sont toujours les anges déchus qui sont les plus dangereux. Et elle, elle avait commis l'erreur de le bafouer alors que lui…

Elle resta silencieuse face à lui pendant un long moment. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait une quelconque émotion, comme s'il était trop loin dans son monde pour savoir qu'elle était là, à moins de deux mètres. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que personne n'était dupe. Il l'ignorait délibérément. S'il attendait qu'elle s'excuse platement en se mettant à ses pieds, c'était mal la connaître. Le Bouddha et son disciple n'avaient pas le monopole de la fierté songea Ishtar. Ignorer une femme n'est jamais une bonne idée… surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ou nous pouvons discuter ? » Sa voix était plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Shaka se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour toute réponse, la contemplant d'un regard insondable. Au bout de longues secondes, il consentit finalement à poser ses pieds au sol, quittant ainsi sa position de méditation. En touchant le plancher, son cosmos cessa de l'entourer, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Seule la lueur du feu à moitié éteint dans la cheminée apportait désormais un faible éclairage rougeoyant.

Il enleva son casque pour le poser sur une table toute proche. Il la fixa de nouveau. Dans la pièce, la tension était palpable.

« Je ne suis même pas en colère Ishtar. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je crois que tu es parfaitement consciente de la portée de tes actes. » Une gifle n'aurait pas eu un effet pire que la froideur de son ton. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix de la tristesse, de la déception. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle sentait que sa gorge était atrocement sèche. « Je ne veux même pas essayer de comprendre. » Termina-t-il.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée et je comprendrais que ... » Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard. Impassible, Shaka l'observait en silence, attendant qu'elle termine sa phrase. « … tu es libre de retourner au sanctuaire si tu le souhaites. » Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner, elle refusait de pleurer devant lui.

« Attend. » Il l'avait retenue par le poignet, comme si son bras avait agi de sa propre volonté. Elle avait tourné le visage vers lui mais fuyait son regard. Il avança doucement vers elle, ne libérant son poignet que pour écarter du bout des doigts les mèches ivoirines qui balayaient le visage d'Ishtar. Elle leva son visage vers lui, les yeux luisants de larmes. Elle ne comprenait plus. Il essuyait ses larmes ? Lui souriait ? Lui-même ne savait plus très bien où il en était, ni pourquoi il l'avait rattrapée. « Je t'aime. »

« Shaka? … » Il la fit taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres, ne détachant pas son regard du sien. En silence, elle leva sa main pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens, à moitié recouverts par le gant de l'armure de la Vierge. Il pencha lentement son visage vers elle, s'arrêtant cependant à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ishtar, leurs souffles se mêlant. Tacitement, il attendait son accord. Ils s'observèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sa main libre derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi pures, Ishtar frissonna en sentant sa main descendre lentement dans son dos, tandis que le baiser devenait plus profond. Elle était plaquée contre lui, son corps épousant l'armure de la Vierge. Caresse froide et sensuelle du métal, désormais mêlée à celle beaucoup plus électrisante des lèvres de Shaka dans son cou. Elle sentait ses doigts se perdre peu à peu dans la soie dorée de sa chevelure, tandis qu'elle-même se laissait aller, grisée par son contact, son odeur. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il tirait légèrement sur la fine chaîne passée autour de son cou. La chaîne… le médaillon d'Hadès… ce fut comme une douche froide.

« Non, je t'en prie… » Elle s'écarta de lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Si elle devait s'arracher elle-même le cœur, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas ressenti autre chose. « Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. »

« Me faire quoi ? Me séduire pour me repousser ? J'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard. » Ishtar se mit à trembler, le visage de Shaka, si passionné quelques secondes auparavant, avait repris une expression fermée, voire presque agressive. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle voulait ou attendait de lui à la fin.

« Tu es injuste… » Injuste ? Il était injuste ? Il sentit un sentiment de violence l'envahir. Injuste ? Il se mettait à ses pieds pour se faire ensuite rejeter et c'est lui qui avait tort ?

« Mais je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ton esprit ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez joué avec moi ? » Explosa-t-il, la saisissant par les épaules. Terrifiée, elle fut incapable d'articuler un son. Elle ressentait une incroyable colère en lui, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, elle sentit des larmes de douleur lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu me fais mal ! » Il fronça les sourcils et la libéra. Incapable de retrouver un visage neutre, il lui tourna le dos. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris, tout autant qu'il était fatigué d'essayer de déchiffrer ses actes.

« Vas-t-en. » Finit-il par articuler. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait le protéger. Mais c'était le protéger que de se séparer. Sans un mot, elle sortit de la pièce, où il faisait désormais aussi sombre que dans l'esprit du chevalier de la Vierge.

Elle s'était effondrée sur son lit, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des siècles. Elle sentit deux bras la serrer doucement.

« Ca va aller. » Murmura Kanon. Elle était secouée par les larmes. « Je te le promets. »

* * *

Pour le moment, le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Les quatre perdants du pari avaient réussi à pénétrer sans se faire repérer dans l'enceinte du camp des femmes. Milo et Camus s'étaient chacun postés aux entrées du bâtiment servant de dortoir et Angelo et Aphrodite venaient juste de déplacer la grille leur permettant l'accès aux thermes.

D'un œil inquiet, Camus scruta les environs. Il s'était posté sur le toit, s'assurant à la fois une vue imprenable et une position presque indétectable.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, il sentait le cosmos actif de trois femmes chevaliers, ainsi que celui d'une apprentie, dont la cosmoénergie était plus faible, bien que clairement perceptible. Il n'y avait que onze femmes chevaliers, qui formaient une dizaine d'apprenties filles. Leurs apprentis garçons dormaient bien entendu ailleurs. Sur tout ces jeunes gens, à peines quelques-uns deviendraient chevaliers.

_- Hey le roi de France !_ Camus fronça les sourcils. Entendre dans sa tête la voix du Cancer était déjà assez désagréable sans que celui-ci n'ait en plus besoin de l'affubler de surnoms grotesques. Angelo passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et Milo, surtout Milo. Sans que Camus puisse l'expliquer, le Cancer avait décidé de passer aux familiarités.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Angelo ? _

_- On vient de déboucher dans les thermes, on prend quelle porte? _Camus consulta brièvement le plan du regard.

_- La porte de droite, vous allez déboucher sur un couloir, le dortoir sera pour vous à deux portes à droite. La porte en face est également un dortoir. Le reste, n'y faites pas attention, ce sont les dortoirs des élèves ou les cuisines. Soyez prudents, je ressens le cosmos de trois femmes chevaliers éveillées dans le bâtiment, ainsi que celui d'une apprentie. _

_- T'inquiète._

Camus sentit le cosmos d'Angelo se rétracter, mettant fin à l'échange. Heureusement pour eux, aucune femme chevalier ne dépassait le rang de chevalier d'argent. Ils ne devraient donc pas être détectés à leur cosmos pour peu qu'ils prennent tous soin de le masquer. Ils pouvaient même discuter grâce à leur cosmoénergie, à condition de rester prudent.

Angelo jeta un regard au Poisson. Arriver par le tunnel qui amenait l'eau aux thermes avait pour inconvénient qu'ils étaient trempés. Ils avaient été obligés de ramper dans l'eau, pour finalement atterrir dans un bassin. Aphrodite fut le premier à se hisser hors de l'eau, après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient déserts.

_- Allez le crabe, bouge-toi._

_- Ah oui ? On fait comment pour y aller discrètement si on laisse des traces de flotte partout ?_ Aphrodite haussa un sourcil, pointant silencieusement du doigt un banc près du bassin, où étaient empilées des serviettes. Un sourire ironique flottait sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, Angelo en prit une et lança la seconde à son compagnon, avant de commencer à frotter vigoureusement ses courts cheveux bleus.

Posté sur une branche du vieil olivier centenaire qui faisait face à l'entrée nord du bâtiment, Milo commençait à s'impatienter légèrement. Il fronça soudain les sourcils, une silhouette se dirigeait droit vers l'entrée.

_- Camus ! ! ! _

Dans le dortoir de droite où dormaient paisiblement six femmes chevaliers, une ombre avançait, furtive, marchant sur un tapis de roses. Souriant, Aphrodite commença la récolte des masques, laissés pour la plupart sur les tables de chevet. Angelo l'attendait dans le couloir car contrairement à l'androgyne, il n'était pas immunisé contre le parfum des roses. Ca le démangeait d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans le dortoir ou bien, d'aller dans celui d'en face, histoire de savoir lui aussi si les femmes chevaliers étaient dignes des mystères qui les entouraient. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur la poignée

_- Enlève tes pinces de là sale crabe vicieux !_ Le Cancer grimaça en entendant la voix du Poisson résonner dans son cerveau. Il pouvait difficilement lui retourner l'épithète, Aphrodite étant connu pour ses goûts amoureux dignes de la Grèce Antique. Le suédois le toisait du regard, tenant dans sa main un petit sac, rempli des fameux masques.

_- T'as pas laissé de pétales partout j'espère ? _

_- Je ne suis pas un amateur, …moi…_Le Cancer haussa les épaules, préférant se taire que de jouter verbalement avec le Poisson en plein territoire ennemi. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction des vestiaires.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une odeur bizarre Marine ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je suis enrhumée ces temps-ci. » A leur grand effroi, Angelo et Aphrodite virent la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir, leur barrant le passage vers les thermes.

_- Camus ! ! ! J'ai un intrus qui se dirige vers l'entrée. On dirait un jeune garçon._

_- Et moi, j'en ai deux autres qui arrivent de mon côté, ne bouges pas pour le moment Milo. J'ai déjà Aphrodite et Angelo qui me hurlent dans la tête. Donne-moi deux minutes._

Perché sur sa branche, Milo plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur son intrus dont il pouvait suivre la frêle silhouette se glisser dans l'obscurité. Il avait désormais changé de trajectoire, longeant le bâtiment. Le Scorpion constata que la silhouette fut bientôt rejointe par deux autres ombres, sans doute celles évoquées par le français.

Marine chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle et la jeune femme brune qui l'accompagnait, habillées toutes les deux en pyjama, traversaient lentement le couloir.

« C'est marrant, je te jure qu'il y a comme un parfum dans l'air, comme une odeur de fleurs... » Marine haussa les épaules et éternua bruyamment pour toute réponse, maudissant son rhume.

Deux mètres plus haut, Angelo et Aphrodite priaient Athéna en silence pour que les deux femmes quittent rapidement le couloir. Heureusement pour eux, celui-ci était assez étroit et ils se tenaient en équilibre, collés contre le plafond. Leurs bras et jambes écartés prenaient appui contre les murs du couloir. Ils avaient sauté dés que la porte s'était ouverte. Mais si les deux femmes avaient le malheur de lever les yeux, elles auraient la surprise de découvrir deux chevaliers d'or s'échangeant en silence des insultes.

_- Si t'avais été plus rapide, on ne serait pas dans ce pétrin._

_- Pardon mais qui a essayé de reluquer en douce les femmes chevaliers quand elles dormaient ?_

_- Poisson stupide_

_- Italien décérébré incapable de dominer ses hormones._

_- Rah ! ! Mais elles ne peuvent pas quitter le couloir les deux idiotes là ?_ L'italien se tut cependant en constatant que sa position surélevée lui donnait une vue imprenable sur le décolleté de la compagne de Marine.

_- Milo, il nous faut une diversion, c'est urgent. _

_- Tu as un plan ? _Seul sur le toit du bâtiment, Camus eut un sourire presque cruel en entendant la question du Scorpion.

_- Nous allons profiter de nos trois invités surprise…_

Quelques mètres en dessous de Milo, trois silhouettes se pressaient contre la fenêtre de l'un des dortoirs des femmes chevaliers. Trois silhouettes d'adolescents dont les muscles laissaient deviner l'entraînement caractéristique de ceux qui servent Athéna.

« On ne voit rien les mecs, c'est pourri. »

« Parle moins fort imbécile. »

« Pousse toi Daichi, je ne vois rien… »

« Mais tu vas te taire oui ? »

Sho, jeta un regard piteux à son ami, chevalier d'acier de la terre. Finalement, Ushio se poussa, son confrère Daichi n'ayant décidément pas envie de céder son point de vue, il laissa lui-même sa place au chevalier d'acier de l'air.

C'est ainsi que le Toucan, le Renard et l'Espadon jouaient les voyeurs dans le camp des femmes, activité somme toute compréhensible à cet âge adolescent. Milo eut un sourire amusé. Ces petits garnements lui rappelaient ses propres facéties. Il se laissa doucement glisser en bas du tronc torturé du vieil olivier. Si Angelo et Aphrodite avaient besoin d'une diversion, il allait les aider… Il scruta le sol, cherchant l'outil adéquat. En souriant en coin, il saisit dans sa main une pierre d'une belle taille.

_- Tu peux considérer l'affaire réglée mon petit glaçon. _Dans le noir, Camus écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous l'appellation. Décidément, Milo passait trop de temps avec le Cancer.

Dans le couloir, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, suivi de cris étouffés. Vêtues de leurs simples pyjamas, Marine et sa compagne se précipitèrent dans le dortoir que venait de quitter Aphrodite. Celui-ci ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour se laisser tomber en silence, et courir vers les thermes, le Cancer sur les talons. Ils avaient déjà atteint le bassin lorsque les femmes chevaliers réveillées par le vacarme commencèrent à se rendre compte de la disparition des masques.

« Trouvez tout de suite les intrus ! »

Mais cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que les quatre téméraires chevaliers d'or avaient quitté le camp des femmes…ce n'était pas le cas des trois malheureux chevaliers d'acier par contre… Le lendemain, le Pope aurait une dure journée, où trois gamins rougissant lui assureraient avoir vu passer entre eux une grosse pierre qui avait éclaté la vitre prés de laquelle ils étaient…vitre près de laquelle ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune raison de se trouver…sans compter la disparition mystérieuse des masques…

* * *

Babylone. Un léger nuage de lumière blanche apparut dans la nuit, face au temple dédié à Ishtar. Une silhouette se matérialisa. Shamash fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se décider à entrer. Une forte odeur d'encens saisit le dieu de la Justice aux narines tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du vaste bâtiment, éclairé par des vasques dans lesquelles brûlaient de hautes flammes, insuffisantes cependant pour éclairer complètement les rangées de basses colonnes... Dans la pénombre chargée de fumée et d'encens, seuls ses longs cheveux blonds apportaient une touche de lumière à la silhouette du dieu. Il se demandait dans quel état il allait la trouver.

Deux visiteurs inattendus s'étaient présentés à Babylone ce soir-là et la présence d'Ishtar était nécessaire. Mais bien entendu, elle n'était pas dans les jardins suspendus et avait quitté ses appartements. Shamash n'osait pas imaginer la scène dans laquelle elle se trouvait certainement. C'était comme si elle essayait de se détruire sans en être totalement consciente elle-même.

Il passa devant un groupe de prêtresses sans que celles-ci ne le voient, leurs yeux hagards dénotaient la prise de substances hallucinogènes. Elles étaient affalées sur des coussins, dans la partie intérieure du temple. Shamash soupira, avec un peu de chance, il arrivait après l'orgie, ce qui lui épargnerait le spectacle pénible de la voir avec … Il ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser cette vision. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en la ramenant de chez Ereshkigal, mais elle avait tellement changé. Sin s'était résigné, mais pas lui.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les battants de la porte richement décorée qui menait à la partie la plus secrète du temple : le lieu de résidence de la déesse lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à ouvrir. Elle était là bien sûr. Sa divine sœur. Il sentit son sang se glacer devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était debout, lui tournant le dos, fixant du regard le lit sur lequel reposait ce qu'il restait de ses amants. Deux hommes. Morts.

« C'est dommage, tu as raté le spectacle. » Lentement, elle se retourna, souriante, vêtue seulement de sa longue chevelure blanche, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle tenait un poignard ensanglanté à la main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu à mon cosmos ? Tu savais que je te cherchais. »

« Et je sais aussi que tu détestes venir ici. » Elle leva lentement son poignard pour lécher le sang sur la lame. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, ils avaient les mêmes pupilles d'un vert minéral. Que cherchait-elle ? Elle lui souriait comme si la situation l'amusait. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers elle, le regard de sa sœur le défiant. Il se figea quand il fut à ses côtés, puis leva légèrement une main, faisant briller son cosmos. Les corps des deux hommes disparurent, ainsi que toute trace de sang.

« La petite fête est terminée Ishtar. Tu rentres avec moi dans les jardins suspendus. »

« Tu es ennuyeux Shamash. » Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, collant presque ses lèvres à son oreille. « Toi mon frère, je sais que tu aurais aimé être à leur place…que dirait Sin ? Je ne crois pas que notre cher père apprécierait… »

« Tais-toi »

« Toi un être si parfait, qui rêve de choses contre nature… »

« Tais-toi tu m'entends ? » Il aurait voulu la saisir pour la forcer à se taire, mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement.

« On désire toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir. » Souffla-t-elle, s'écartant de son oreille pour approcher son visage du sien. Elle leva lentement la main vers son visage, lui griffant la joue d'un doigt, faisant perler une goutte de sang. « Tu es fasciné par ton propre sang. » Elle embrassa doucement la griffure, tandis qu'il la saisissait par la taille. Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager mais sourit, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par ses lèvres offertes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Elle s'était téléportée dans les jardins suspendus. Il serra les poings à s'en faire pâlir les jointures.

« Garce » Siffla-t-il, parfaitement conscient cependant que dés qu'il la reverrait, il lui aurait tout pardonné. Il devait retourner aux jardins suspendus lui aussi, Sin était seul avec Odin et Völund. La proposition d'Odin était intéressante, les dieux nordiques disposaient d'un forgeron de génie, mais pas d'un guérisseur et, en échange de l'intervention d'Ishtar pour ressusciter son fils Balder, Odin leur promettait des armures… Si sa sœur ne faisait pas de caprices, ils pourraient tous tirer avantage d'un tel accord. En soupirant, Shamash concentra son cosmos pour disparaître à son tour.

* * *

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un exploit. » Se vanta Milo. Dans le temple du Cancer, les quatre chevaliers revenus de leur mission périlleuse s'étaient affalés sur les deux canapés en cuir qui occupaient une bonne partie du salon d'Angelo.

« Bon, en attendant que les autres débarquent, je vais prendre une douche. » Aphrodite lança un regard envieux au Cancer. Pour sortir du bâtiment, ils étaient repassés par l'arrivée d'eau et ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds alors que Milo et Camus étaient impeccables. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux de merlan frit ? » Dit Angelo en apercevant le regard d'Aphrodite.

« Mais c'est que notre poisson voudrait faire trempette lui aussi » Lança Milo. « Allez le crabe, laisse d'abord ta douche à la sirène. » Le surnom lui valut un regard interloqué de la part des trois autres.

« Je ne suis pas une sirène. »

« C'est normal, la morue préfère qu'on le traite de thon. » Grogna Angelo « Je te laisse la douche, mais je te jure que si tu traînes, j'irai t'en sortir moi-même. »

« C'est dit si gentiment. » Murmura Aphrodite avant de se lever, tandis que le Cancer jetait un œil à l'horloge qui traînait sur une des étagères de la pièce. 3h du matin. Les autres arriveraient certainement avant l'entraînement en commun, qui avait lieu à 5h.

« J'en connais qui vont souffrir devant le Pope demain… » Commença Milo, souriant au souvenir de la tête des trois gamins quand il avait lancé la pierre. Camus sourit légèrement.

« En attendant, c'est nous qui allons souffrir à l'entraînement. Entre la petite fête d'hier soir et cette nuit, je suis épuisé et les autres vont se faire un plaisir de nous pulvériser. »

« On s'entraînera ensemble. » Bailla le Scorpion.

En revenant de la douche, Aphrodite trouva le Verseau et le Scorpion endormis l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé, Angelo allongé lui-même sur l'autre sofa. Il observa en silence le couple endormi, la tête de Milo reposant sur le torse du Verseau. Personne au sanctuaire n'était capable de dire avec certitude quelle était la nature des relations que ces deux là entretenaient, ce qui avait le don d'exciter la curiosité du Poisson. Finalement, il s'arracha à sa contemplation, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Angelo endormi, afin de le réveiller en lui essorant ses cheveux encore humides sur le visage, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire bondir sa victime hors du canapé.

« Mais t'es malade ? ! »

« La « morue » te remercie pour la douche. Et je te prierais de parler moins fort, sauf si tu tiens à savoir si ces deux là sont de bonne humeur au réveil. » Cela dit, le saint fit apparaître une rose dans sa main avant de s'asseoir là où reposait le Cancer quelques secondes plus tôt. Pour toute réponse, Angelo examina en silence l'androgyne, qui avait réussi par miracle à trouver des vêtements à sa taille dans la garde-robe de l'italien. Finalement, il trouva plus sage de ne rien répondre et décida d'aller lui-même prendre une douche.

A 4h30 du matin, Aioros et Saga débarquèrent dans le salon d'Angelo, où les quatre perdants du pari étaient en train de contempler les masques qu'ils avaient récupérés au prix d'une belle sueur froide pour l'italien et le suédois. Aiolia et Shura arrivèrent bientôt suivis de Mu et Aldébaran. Les canapés du salon d'Angelo se révélèrent trop étroits et Aphrodite se retrouva finalement sur les genoux de Saga, tandis qu'Aiolia s'asseyait au pied du canapé, entre les jambes de son frère.

« Je crois que vous nous devez des félicitations » Commença Angelo.

« Par curiosité, qui a eu l'idée du gage ? » poursuivit Camus d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Aphrodite tourna son visage vers Saga, qui avait bien du mal à savoir où placer ses mains, le suédois s'étant installé d'autorité sur ses genoux.

« Oui Saga, Angelo avait pensé à toi… » Le Gémeau déglutit péniblement, sentant peser sur lui la menace froide d'un regard lourd de sens.

« On a décidé ça tous ensemble, même Aldébaran et Mu étaient d'accord… »

« Qui a menacé d'envoyer Kiki dans une autre dimension si je ne votais pas ? » S'exclama le Bélier.

« Et qui a menacé de me couper mon autre corne ? » Continua le Taureau tandis que l'ex Grand Pope se ratatinait sur place.

« Heu, je plaisantais … » Tenta de se justifier Saga.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama le Cancer. « Mais vous ne valez tous pas mieux que lui. »

« Atchoum ! » Aiolia venait bien involontairement d'interrompre par un magnifique éternuement le massacre qui s'annonçait en détournant l'attention d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo.

« Mais dis-moi, le roi de la jungle a attrapé un magnifique rhume… » Commença l'italien, jetant un œil au Poisson.

« Sans doute la grippe _aviaire_… » Susurra le suédois avant de se mettre à rire avec Angelo sous le regard interdit du Lion. Heureusement pour Aiolia, son frère intervint en rappelant qu'il était pour eux l'heure de partir s'entraîner. Pour les autres chevaliers présents, le pourquoi de l'hilarité concernant le rhume du Lion demeura un mystère.

* * *

A cette heure matinale, le Palais d'Hilda de Polaris était encore relativement calme et seuls quelques serviteurs passaient dans les couloirs. Il sentait leurs regards curieux peser sur lui, mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il était habitué à ce que les gens le croient aveugle et soient étonnés de le voir se diriger sans aucune hésitation. Shaka trouva enfin la porte qu'il cherchait et sortit dans les jardins balayés par la neige. Il avait revêtu les habits qu'il avait trouvés dans son armoire, chauds et confortables, bien que loin de valoir selon lui ceux qu'il portait d'habitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas se promener indéfiniment en armure dans le Palais sans que cela ne paraisse être un manque de confiance, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'y promener en sari, sauf s'il tenait à mourir de froid. Avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds, habillé ainsi de chauds vêtements d'hiver, il aurait facilement pu passer pour un natif d'Asgard.

Il alluma doucement son cosmos pour lutter contre la température glaciale, puis continua à avancer quelques minutes avant de trouver un endroit suffisamment paisible à son goût. Indifférent à la neige qui continuait de tomber, il s'installa par terre, faisant reposer son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre dont les branches lui fournissaient un abri contre les flocons qui semblaient vouloir tomber éternellement des cieux. Shaka rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le tronc. En se concentrant, il pouvait sentir au loin l'aura d'Hilda de Polaris, qui était déjà en train de prier Odin. Shaka se passa une main sur les tempes. Dire qu'il avait mal dormi aurait été un bel euphémisme. Il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil ou même de méditer, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à s'accumuler.

C'était sans doute sa punition pour avoir doublement failli à son devoir. Non seulement il avait trahit les enseignements du Bouddha en tombant amoureux, mais en plus, de celle qu'il devait protéger. Ca faisait tellement mal de penser qu'elle se moquait de lui alors que pour la première fois, il avait eu envie de ressentir des émotions humaines. Ressentir tout ce qu'il avait appris à refouler depuis si longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà éprouvé autre chose que de la peine et de la compassion envers le reste de l'humanité. Les seules émotions que tolérait le Bouddha. Et elles étaient déjà en trop. Apprendre à se détacher, avoir conscience que tout est éphémère, même la mort. Seul le cosmos demeurait. L'infini en soi que chacun pouvait découvrir s'il le voulait vraiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre vérité valable selon le Bouddha. Il devait retrouver cette sérénité qui lui échappait, tout comme la présence divine qui l'avait quitté il y a si longtemps. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'approche d'un cosmos familier.

« Alors, on fait bronzette ? » Shaka ne prit même pas la peine de tourner le visage vers la voix. Il s'isolait pour faire le point et il fallait que le Dragon des Mers vienne le voir.

« Que veux-tu Kanon ? » L'agacement et la fatigue se mêlaient dans sa voix et son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Kanon était persuadé qui si Shaka ouvrait les yeux, il verrait de magnifiques cernes, cachées pour le moment par ses longs cils noirs. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se montrer tendre avec lui.

« La belle au bois dormant s'est levée du pied gauche on dirait » Shaka fronça les sourcils, puis décida de se lever. « A moins qu'elle n'ait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. » Kanon haussa les épaules, contemplant les yeux clos de la Vierge. « Façon de parler bien sûr. »

« J'ignorais que nous étions si familiers mais dans ce cas, tu ne t'offenseras pas si je te dis que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

« Alors ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle ? » Shaka lui tournait déjà le dos, mais la phrase du général le figea sur place. Kanon eut un sourire amusé, si Shaka était l'homme le plus proche de dieu, lui par contre, savait comment manipuler les divinités. « J'ai deux nouvelles pour toi, une bonne et une mauvaise. » Sans un mot, Shaka se retourna pour faire face à Kanon, se demandant si le général était fou ou inconscient pour le provoquer ainsi. « Allons ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a passé la nuit dans mes bras, mais en toute innocence. Je tenais juste à capter ton attention. »

« Tu as…toute mon attention, mais je te prie de ne pas jouer avec ma patience. »

« Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai deux nouvelles. La mauvaise, c'est que je rentre au domaine sous-marin, et la bonne, c'est que, malgré tes airs supérieurs, tu es un crétin. » Shaka sentit sa mâchoire se contracter dangereusement devant le ton condescendant qu'employait l'autre à son égard.

« Tu devrais revoir tes critères de classement. »

« Ca dépend comment on regarde les choses… mais comme tu ne daignes pas poser ton regard sur le monde… »

« Assez Kanon ! Dis ce que tu as à dire et qu'on en finisse. »

« Serais-tu sur les nerfs Bouddha ? C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. » Il fallut tout son art du self-control pour empêcher Shaka de se laisser tenter par la violence. Pour toute réaction, il prit donc une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à m'insulter… » Shaka commençait déjà à marcher quand la voix de Kanon l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Elle voulait te protéger. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de te mêler de mes affaires… »

« Oui, mais quand les affaires en question passent la moitié de la nuit dans mes bras à pleurer, je me sens une âme de preux chevalier. » Kanon marqua une pause, fixant les longs cheveux blonds de l'autre, qui décidément, semblait ne pas vouloir lui faire face. La silhouette de Shaka ne trahissait aucune réaction, pas plus que son cosmos d'ailleurs, mais il était un maître dans l'art de le manipuler. « Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir peur pour toi concernant la réaction de Zeus ? Tu crois qu'elle a envie de te voir privé de ton cosmos toi aussi ou de te voir mort ? … »

« Et la seconde nouvelle ? » Le coupa Shaka.

« Poséidon et Athéna sont sur le point de se déclarer la guerre. Je dois retourner auprès de lui afin de jouer les médiateurs. Je pars en fin de matinée, un autre général des mers devrait me remplacer ici auprès d'Ishtar. »

« Elle le sait ? »

« Pas encore. Poséidon ne m'a contacté que ce matin et je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. »

« Tu t'es assez défoulé où il te manque une ou deux insultes avant ton départ ? » Kanon s'avança lentement pour se mettre au niveau de l'indien.

« Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Tu es tellement borné qu'il fallait bien te secouer un peu… » Shaka haussa un sourcil.

« De quel droit oses-tu me juger ? » Kanon sourit d'un air amusé devant le ton froid de son interlocuteur.

« Mais je ne te juge pas, je constate… Prend soin d'elle, crétin. » Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Dans son dos, Shaka eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

* * *

Les nouvelles se propageaient vite dans la petite communauté qu'était le royaume d'Asgard. Une seule ville en constituait le centre, le reste n'étant que bourgades isolées sous le contrôle de quelques familles nobles. En revenant de sa prière matinale, Hilda eut la surprise de voir une petite foule se presser contre les grilles du palais. Elle observa quelques minutes le rassemblement depuis l'une des fenêtres de la salle du trône avant de faire appeler le capitaine de la garde, un homme bourru d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui avait vu la prêtresse et sa sœur grandir au cours de toutes ses années de service au château.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe Heimdall ? » Dit-elle en faisant signe à l'homme incliné de se redresser.

« Il semblerait que la rumeur de la venue de la déesse Ishtar se soit propagée. Ces gens désirent se faire soigner. »

« Je ne sais pas si la déesse sera disposée à les soigner. En attendant, qu'on les fasse entrer dans la cour intérieure du château et qu'on leur donne à manger et à boire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ces gens meurent de froid. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres princesse. »

« Bien, et empêchez-les de quitter la cour intérieure. Je ne souhaiterais pas des réactions malheureuses si elle refuse. » L'homme s'inclina profondément avant de repartir. Hilda reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait en contrebas, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle vit la cinquantaine de personnes passer lentement à travers les portes. Un bruit de pas résonnant dans la salle du trône la tira hors de sa contemplation. « Je n'ai pas de nouveaux ordres à vous donner Heimdall. »

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez. » La voix profonde fit frémir Hilda. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qui n'avait cessé de hanter son esprit depuis la veille. Ses longues mèches bleues et son écaille des mers étaient légèrement humides, comme s'il avait marché récemment sous la neige. Il la fixait de ses yeux aigue-marine, tenant à la main son casque de Dragon des Mers.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous informer de mon départ, sur ordre de Poséidon. Un autre général des mers devrait me remplacer le temps de mon absence. » Hilda resta silencieuse un moment, observant le visage insondable de son interlocuteur. Elle hésitait entre l'envie de lui prendre son casque pour le frapper avec ou celle plus pacifique de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Mais cet homme avait la réputation d'être un manipulateur, quelle confiance pouvait-elle lui accorder ? Il n'était qu'un monstre.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils tous pardonné ? » Il ne sembla pas perturbé par son brusque changement de sujet, comme si il s'y était attendu.

« Je ne vous demande pas de le faire. »

« Votre déesse me l'a demandé. » Kanon resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'avait raconté Ishtar à la prêtresse d'Odin la veille lorsqu'elles étaient parties ensemble après le dîner. « Savez-vous qui va vous remplacer ? » Elle sentait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de revoir Siren de Sorente, contre qui Siegfried s'était sacrifié en vain.

Kanon eut un sourire sardonique mais Hilda ne le vit pas, son attention ayant été détournée par l'arrivée d'Ishtar dans la salle, accompagnée de Freiya. Elle la salua immédiatement en s'inclinant légèrement. A sa grande surprise, Kanon n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire à la divinité. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs très en beauté, quoiqu'un peu pâle. Non seulement Ishtar ne s'était toujours pas remise de la fatigue causée par le retour à la vie d'Hadès, trois jours plus tôt, mais passer en plus la moitié de la nuit à pleurer avait fini de la vider de ses forces. Elle avait l'air d'une apparition, sa robe blanche brodée d'argent s'harmonisant avec la couleur de sa chevelure.

« Je vous remercie de votre accueil Hilda de Polaris. Il m'a été rapporté que vous aviez besoin de mes services ? » Hilda fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui avait osé importuner la déesse sans son accord. Elle lança un regard lourd de reproche à Freiya, qui semblait soudainement être fascinée par le dallage.

« Depuis ce matin, des gens sont venus ici dans l'espoir de se faire soigner. » Finit par répondre Hilda.

« Sont-ils nombreux ? »

« Une cinquantaine. »

« Cela ne me pose pas de problème, je les soignerai. Par la suite, choisissez un jour de la semaine et je soignerai les malades ce jour-là. »

« Je vous remercie en leur nom. »

Ishtar se retint de hausser les épaules. Cela lui prendrait peu de temps et ça aurait le mérite de la distraire. Sans compter que cela lui permettrait de se débarrasser de la jeune sœur d'Hilda, qui la suivait partout depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus à son réveil pour lui parler des malades…et surtout de son cher Hagen… Sans le connaître, Ishtar plaignait déjà intérieurement le guerrier divin. Même si la princesse n'osait avouer son amour, il transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes et dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle l'évoquait, soit environ trois fois par minute. Freiya parlant de son Hagen adoré, Ishtar s'était sentie mal à l'aise. La blonde espérait le retour de son bien-aimé grâce à elle, alors qu'Ishtar avait envie de lui hurler que le bonheur des autres la rendait malade. L'image de Shaka lui disant de s'en aller lui apparaissait dés qu'elle fermait les paupières.

« Que fais-tu ici Kanon ? »

« J'annonçais à Hilda mon départ. Je dois retourner au sanctuaire sous-marin. C'est un ordre direct de Poséidon. »

« Et si je refuse ? » Ishtar n'avait aucune envie de voir s'envoler loin d'elle son seul soutien. Le Dragon des mers posa son regard sur elle, une lueur à la fois amusée et désolée y luisait.

« Ce ne serait pas très raisonnable, Poséidon doit envoyer un remplaçant. Et je dois servir de médiateur avec le sanctuaire. »

_- Je ne serai pas parti longtemps… _Ajouta-t-il mentalement_. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, on risque une guerre._

_- Alors Athéna a refusé... Tu vas me manquer. Tu pars quand ?_

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien dire. » répondit-elle à voix haute.

_- Dés que le remplaçant arrive. Je te ramènerai un cadeau si tu es sage. _

Ishtar eut du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Kanon s'en aller mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même ses chevaliers n'étaient pas vraiment à elle. Ils obéissaient en priorité à leur divinité tutélaire et bien entendu, ils servaient tout autant de garde rapprochée que d'espions au service des olympiens, même si son amitié avec le marinas estompait ce dernier point. D'où l'intérêt pour elle de choisir un guerrier divin.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cet instant précis de ses réflexions que Shaka choisit pour entrer dans la pièce. Il avait senti le trouble dans les cosmos d'Ishtar et Hilda. Il était venu aux nouvelles, craignant une dispute au sujet de Kanon. Dés qu'elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, Ishtar sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement. Il lui semblait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il ne portait pas son armure mais un pantalon noir avec une tunique bleue à manches longues, brodée d'or.

_- Ca va aller ?_

_- Oui, merci Kanon._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que tu vas bien rire d'ici quelques minutes…Shaka va me regretter._

_- J'ai du mal à te croire…_

_- Fais-moi confiance, et surtout, observes bien sa tête quand il va comprendre…_

Intriguée, Ishtar jeta un regard à Kanon avant de sentir une puissante aura approcher.

« Je crois que mon remplaçant arrive… » S'exclama Kanon. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Ishtar vit le visage de Shaka blêmir violemment, comme si le chevalier de la Vierge allait faire une attaque. Car il avait reconnu cette aura. Il reprit cependant rapidement contenance. Entre les deux portes d'entrées de la salle du trône, une haute silhouette se dessina…

« Hilda de Polaris, laissez-moi vous présenter Krishna de Chrysaor, général de Poséidon. »


	9. Libre arbitre

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les persos de Saint Seiya ne sont toujours pas à moi, par contre… les autres persos sont tous droits issus de mon interprétation tordue de la mythologie. D'ailleurs, je continue à m'amuser à réinterpréter la mythologie et à inventer l'histoire de certains objets de Saint Seiya…après les saphirs, je m'attaque à…vous verrez bien dans le chapitre.

**Reviews** : Comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews par mail… Merci à toutes des commentaires, toujours autant appréciés !

**Dans ce chapitre** : Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon…

Bonne lecture et gros bisous à ma bêta !

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Libre arbitre.

* * *

L'immense salle du trône du sanctuaire sous-marin était une véritable prouesse architecturale. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y entrait, Kanon se sentit empli d'un sentiment indéfinissable mêlant fierté, crainte et respect. Après avoir monté un imposant escalier, le visiteur accédait à l'esplanade où était installé le trône du dieu. Hormis l'esplanade et l'allée y menant, le sol était un immense bassin et une eau cristalline coulait le long des murs et des colonnes qui soutenaient la salle, l'eau ruisselant d'ailleurs plus ou moins fort selon l'humeur du dieu. Le trône de Poséidon était en nacre, dont les reflets irisés mettaient en valeur les sculptures le décorant. Derrière le siège, la salle était ouverte, donnant vue sur le cœur de l'empire sous-marin : le pilier central, réputé indestructible, mais qu'Athéna avait réussi à détruire lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Pourtant, le pilier se dressait désormais fièrement, baigné par la lumière irréelle si particulière à ce lieu enfoui sous les océans.

« Seigneur Poséidon. » Kanon posa un genou à terre devant le trône où était assis l'empereur des sept mers. Vu l'agitation de l'eau qui coulait aux alentours, le dieu était de fort mauvaise humeur, malgré la présence à ses côtés de son favori, le fidèle Siren de Sorente. Celui-ci était agenouillé aux côtés du Dragon des Mers.

L'olympien se leva, majestueux. Il tenait son trident de la main droite, son ample toge lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds en des plis gracieux et ses bras étaient recouverts par de larges bracelets en argent.

« Je t'ai convoqué ici pour une raison bien précise, général du Dragon des Mers. Il semblerait que toute sage qu'elle soit, Athéna manque de bon sens. Non seulement elle refuse l'alliance que je voulais sceller, mais de plus, son inaction est une menace. »

« Seigneur, Athéna vous menace ? » Kanon avait du mal à imaginer Saori faire autre chose que se défendre. Après tout, elle passait son temps à se faire attaquer, à tel point qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment pouvoir être offensive.

« Elle refuse de comprendre que nous sommes menacés par Apollon et Artémis. Mes espions m'ont informé qu'ils levaient actuellement des troupes et entraînaient leurs chevaliers. » S'il n'avait pas été agenouillé, Kanon en serait tombé à la renverse. Depuis quand Poséidon était-il d'un avis différent des jumeaux ? Après tout, ils souhaitaient tous les trois rayer de la carte l'humanité, qu'ils jugeaient pervertie. Apparemment, Sorente était aussi surpris que le Dragon des mers.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais pourquoi vous menacent-ils ? » En entendant la question de son fidèle gardien de l'Atlantique sud, les traits fins de la divinité se crispèrent légèrement.

« Ils croient que je suis allié à Athéna depuis qu'elle m'a libéré, en outre, Artémis a toujours convoité la terre, et Apollon les mers. Je ne sais de combien de temps nous disposons, sans doute encore quelques années, les chevaliers qu'ils entraînent sont encore jeunes… Ces deux jeunes idiots ne sont pas vraiment une menace, mais Hadès risquerait de profiter de l'occasion pour nous laisser nous affaiblir et attaquer. » Kanon sentit vaguement un début de migraine poindre, mais le qualificatif « jeunes idiots » concernant Apollon et Artémis le faisait sourire. Décidément, Poséidon avait du mal à s'entendre avec les enfants de Zeus.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi seigneur ? »

« Comme je te l'avais annoncé ce matin par télépathie, je veux que tu retournes au sanctuaire afin de transmettre un message à Athéna. Une fois cela fait, tu reviendras ici afin de choisir les sept marinas qui constitueront ta future troupe. Chacun de mes généraux aura sous ses ordres sept lieutenants, ce qui me fera en tout une centaine de marinas, dont 49 lieutenants et 7 généraux des Mers. Julian Solo a commis l'imprudence de déclarer en mon nom une guerre alors que nos troupes n'étaient pas prêtes. » Poséidon omit de préciser que la guerre était tout autant la faute de Kanon « Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, d'autant qu'Hadès est en train de ressusciter ses spectres. »

Plus Poséidon parlait et plus Kanon se sentait mal à l'aise. Décidément, les dieux n'en finiraient jamais d'essayer de s'entretuer. Pour le moment, selon son analyse de la situation, un précaire équilibre des forces régnait entre Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna, si une guerre se déclarait entre deux divinités, la troisième en profiterait pour achever le survivant. Mais l'intervention d'Artémis et Apollon risquait de changer la donne. Cependant, Zeus étant intervenu pour empêcher le dieu soleil de s'en prendre à une Athéna très affaiblie après que celle-ci eut réussi à fuir, le dernier affrontement entre Athéna et Apollon était resté sans suite.

« Disposons-nous d'armures pour ces nouvelles recrues ? » Finit par demander Sorente.

« Bien entendu. Les sept généraux ont toujours eu sept lieutenants sous leur commandement. Leurs armures reposent actuellement sous le palais, certaines sont d'ailleurs déjà attribuées, comme l'écaille des mers que porte Thétis. » Le dieu se tut quelques instants, semblant réfléchir.

« Comment se porte notre protégée ? » Kanon mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la question lui était adressée.

« Elle se remet du choc causé par le retour à la vie d'Hadès. Elle doit ramener à la vie les guerriers divins d'Odin d'ici deux mois au plus tard. »

« Pourquoi Zeus tolère-t-il cela ? » S'enquit Sorente, dont le souvenir de Siegfried venait de ressurgir.

« Odin est utile à Zeus, il gèle les pôles. Conserver une partie de ses guerriers fait partie de l'accord qu'il a passé avec mon frère avant de devoir s'exiler dans son palais d'or à Gladsheim. C'est un palais situé dans une autre réalité, près duquel repose le Valhalla. Ais-je répondu à ta question ? »

« Oui, merci seigneur. Pardonnez-moi de ma curiosité. » S'excusa Sorente. Poséidon eut un sourire en coin.

« Voyons, vous savez tout les deux que la curiosité est un trait de personnalité que j'apprécie chez mes généraux… » Kanon eut brusquement la vision de sa propre main s'avançant lentement vers l'urne sacrée contenant l'esprit du dieu.

« Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Une dernière chose cependant. Sorente, tu accompagneras Kanon au sanctuaire et une fois que celui-ci aura choisi ses lieutenants, tu les entraîneras avec les tiens. » Poséidon plongea son regard dans les yeux de Kanon. « Ta priorité est la protection d'Ishtar. Il n'est pas question qu'Hadès ou un autre dieu s'empare d'elle afin de bénéficier de ses pouvoirs de guérison, est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide. » Cela n'empêchait pas le Dragon des Mers de se sentir légèrement frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper lui-même de ses recrues.

« Bien. »

« La vie n'est pas trop dure en Asgard ? » Kanon se tourna vers Sorente, qui venait de lui poser la question. Ils étaient sortis de la salle du trône et descendaient les marches situées devant l'entrée du Palais.

« Depuis quand mon sort t'intéresse-t-il ? » Le grec savait pertinemment que Sorente ne lui avait pas pardonné sa trahison envers Poséidon. Il le regardait toujours comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le morde d'une minute à l'autre, tel une vipère cachée.

« Mais depuis longtemps mon cher Dragon des mers ou dois-je dire Kanon des Gémeaux? »

« Kanon suffira. »

« Bien sûr… Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu ne pourras pas cacher bien longtemps ta véritable allégeance. Tu n'es pas du genre à supporter d'avoir un maître... Quel que soit ton camp, tu seras toujours un traître mon pauvre dragon... »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Un avertissement…profite des derniers jours de paix que tu auras au sanctuaire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? » Sorente esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

« Rendez-vous ici dans une heure pour partir chez Athéna… » Fut sa seule réponse. Déjà, il s'éloignait, laissant un Kanon inquiet.

* * *

Ishtar regretta vaguement le temps où elle pouvait soigner non pas par contact, mais par simple déploiement de son cosmos. Ce temps reviendrait sans doute, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Ce qui lui aurait pris auparavant quelques secondes avait duré une heure. Elle avait été obligée de s'occuper individuellement de chaque malade et de répondre à leurs remerciements. Elle posa ses yeux sur la femme devant elle. Elle respirait la crainte et l'espoir. Les hommes ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Cette femme était la dernière qu'Ishtar devait soigner pour aujourd'hui, et dans la pièce où se pressait auparavant la foule, seuls demeuraient la déesse, ses deux chevaliers, Freiya et la femme.

Ishtar se sentait le cœur léger : Kanon était parti, mais la présence de Krishna avait ses avantages et notamment celui de mettre Shaka mal à l'aise. C'était mesquin, mais ça soulageait beaucoup la babylonienne. Ishtar sourit légèrement au souvenir d'une plaisanterie que lui avait fait Kanon. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour entendre cette réplique… Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de la femme, assise dans un fauteuil roulant. Ishtar se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire…oserait-elle le dire ?

« Lève-toi et marche. » Et voilà, elle sombrait dans la mégalomanie…merci à Kanon et ses plaisanteries. La femme la regarda d'un air ahuri puis se mit sur ses pieds, pour aussitôt se laisser tomber à genoux devant Ishtar en pleurant de reconnaissance.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Gudrun »

« Tu as une nouvelle vie désormais, sois-en digne. »

« Merci noble déesse. »

Ishtar ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée et il était à peine 16h. Elle regarda partir la femme, accompagnée par un garde. Elle éprouvait une sensation de malaise à soigner ainsi les gens. Pourquoi eux et pas d'autres ? Ils avaient tous autant le droit de guérir, mais elle ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie à aider l'humanité entière, même si c'était pour se racheter.

« Déesse ? » Freiya venait de la tirer de ses pensées. Ishtar avait vaguement espéré qu'elle la laisserait tranquille pendant qu'elle guérirait les malades, mais contre toute attente, la princesse l'avait accompagnée, ainsi que Shaka et Krishna d'ailleurs…

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » La babylonienne fut surprise de la question. « Vous êtes très pâle. »

« Ca va aller, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Excusez-moi auprès d'Hilda, je ne pense pas vous tenir compagnie ce soir. »

« Bien sûr. Je vous raccompagne ? »

« Cela n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai déjà deux dévoués protecteurs. » Ironisa Ishtar malgré elle, jetant un œil aux deux protecteurs en question, qui étaient quelques mètres plus loin. Shaka ignorait royalement le général de Poséidon et semblait réfléchir, adossé à une colonne. Krishna avait essayé d'attirer son attention en se mettant à méditer, mais sans résultat. Heureusement pour lui, Shaka avait les yeux fermés et ne pouvait voir les regards enamourés lancés par le général… regards qui étaient d'ailleurs loin de bien aller à la tête du gardien de l'océan indien. C'était un peu comme d'imaginer un barbare cueillir des fleurs. Ishtar aurait presque eu pitié du pauvre prétendant, s'il n'avait pas été aussi hautain avec le reste du monde…et moche ajouta-t-elle mentalement… et en train de draguer mon Shaka…Ishtar fronça les sourcils…même si on n'est plus ensemble.

« J'en ai marre. » Maugréa-t-elle, faisant sursauter Freiya qui observait sans comprendre le visage de la déesse s'assombrir peu à peu.

« Pardon ? »

« Désolée, c'est juste mon mal de tête. Je suis fatiguée. » Plantant là Freiya, Ishtar se décida à quitter la salle pour regagner ses appartements, rester trop longtemps en présence de Shaka et Freiya la rendrait folle… La princesse la saoulait de paroles et lui, il l'ignorait. Le chaud et le froid. Kanon n'était parti que depuis une demi-journée et elle priait déjà pour son retour.

Elle quitta la salle en silence, pressée de pouvoir se retrouver seule. Shaka n'esquissa pas un geste, la laissant partir. Krishna fut donc confronté à un choix cornélien : suivre la déesse ou rester auprès de l'élu du Bouddha…et de son cœur. Au grand soulagement de Shaka, il choisit finalement de suivre Ishtar.

Pendant qu'elle soignait les malades, Shaka n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir. Les paroles de Kanon le hantaient. Il était confronté à un choix, en rester là ou bien prendre des risques. Non pas que cela le dérange pour lui-même, mais si jamais Zeus s'en prenait à elle… Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire et commençait à s'en vouloir pour son attitude de la veille envers elle. Mais avec Krishna sur les talons, il lui était impossible de lui parler en privé. D'ailleurs, à cette dernière pensée, Shaka estima plus sage de quitter la pièce et de camoufler son aura, afin de trouver une retraite paisible où le collègue de Kanon n'irait pas le chercher.

Apparemment, le général de Poséidon prenait très au sérieux sa mission de garde du corps par intérim. A la grande surprise d'Ishtar, il avait décidé de se mettre à méditer dans le couloir, afin de pouvoir observer tout mouvement suspect. En fermant la porte de sa chambre, Ishtar se demanda ironiquement s'il la prenait pour l'équivalent de son pilier ou bien s'il guettait le retour de Shaka dans sa chambre, située dans le même couloir. Elle avait senti le cosmos de Shaka disparaître et ne doutait pas que Krishna l'avait aussi ressenti. Elle eut un vague sourire en imaginant le chevalier de la Vierge caché dans un placard à balai pour échapper à son poursuivant. Ishtar aurait presque eu envie de lui venir en aide si elle n'avait pas été en froid avec lui. Ou plus exactement pensa-t-elle, il était en froid avec elle et elle ne faisait rien pour démentir la fausse opinion qu'il s'était faite d'elle. Ce serait plus simple pour lui de l'oublier s'il la prenait pour une … Ishtar fronça les sourcils, préférant ne pas mettre d'adjectif.

Elle s'étira doucement puis se dirigea vers son lit, avec l'envie profonde de pouvoir tout oublier pendant les quelques heures que durerait son sommeil. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se dévêtir et s'affala sur la couverture.

Elle était presque dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit léger venant de l'extérieur. Ishtar se redressa sur les coudes pour observer ce qu'il se passait sur le balcon. Deux oiseaux noirs l'observaient, leurs sombres plumages contrastant avec la blancheur de la neige qui recouvrait la rambarde du balcon sur laquelle ils étaient posés.

« Odin ? » Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle reconnaissait ces deux oiseaux : Hugin et Munin, Pensée et Mémoire. Selon la légende, ces deux corbeaux se perchent sur les épaules d'Odin : ils volent chaque jour à travers le monde et lui rapportent ce que font les hommes. Ils étaient ses yeux et ses oreilles. Quand il était venu à Babylone, Odin ne s'était pas séparé d'eux une minute.

En silence, elle se leva, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Krishna de Chrysaor, qui campait toujours devant sa porte. Elle grimaça en entendant grincer la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon, mais fut bientôt à côté des deux oiseaux, qu'elle flatta sur le haut de la tête.

« Vous avez un message ? » Demanda-t-elle, leur parlant comme à un être pensant. Les deux oiseaux s'ébrouèrent doucement, puis l'un d'eux traça un signe dans la neige avec son bec.

« Refuge ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » Les corbeaux restèrent immobiles la fixant de leurs yeux brillants. « Refuge » Répéta-t-elle à nouveau… « Contre Zeus ? Je suis protégée en Asgard ? Je ne comprends pas. » L'un des oiseaux s'ébroua et dessina avec son bec une constellation dans la neige. « C'est lui que je dois choisir alors ? Le guerrier divin… » Elle resta silencieuse, essayant de se rappeler à quel guerrier correspondait cette constellation, elle en oubliait presque le vent glacial qui lui fouettait le corps. « Odin m'accorde sa protection n'est-ce pas ? » Les deux oiseaux coassèrent doucement, ébrouant leurs ailes. « Je vous remercie, transmettez ma gratitude à votre maître. » Les deux corbeaux s'envolèrent majestueusement. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux points indistincts perdus dans les flocons de neige qui continuaient à tomber.

Une bourrasque de vent lui rappela soudain qu'elle était dehors, habillée seulement de sa robe, d'ailleurs gelée par la neige qui était tombée dessus. Ishtar rentra gracieusement dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus son lit, mais un bain chaud qui l'attirait plus que tout. Et ça lui permettrait de réfléchir à ce message mystérieux.

* * *

Cela était étrange de réapparaître devant la maison du Bélier et de devoir attendre d'obtenir l'accord du maître des lieux pour passer. Mais Kanon n'était pas seul, et si sa présence ne posait pas de problème, celle de Siren de Sorente à ses côtés éveillait la méfiance. Kanon se demandait pourquoi celui-ci était venu d'ailleurs. Le Dragon des Mers n'avait pas souhaité contredire Poséidon, mais il estimait que cette mission se serait mieux déroulée s'il avait été seul et cela, même si Sorente avait fini par aider les chevaliers d'Athéna lors de la dernière guerre contre Poséidon, dés qu'il s'était rendu compte que celle-ci était la volonté de Kanon et non de son maître.

« Bonsoir Mu. » Le Bélier venait d'émerger de la pénombre du temple et il contemplait avec calme les deux généraux. Il faisait encore jour en Asgard, mais en Grèce, le soleil venait juste de se coucher. Mu eut un sourire amusé. Ils étaient envahis ces jours-ci. Isaak vivait avec Camus et Hyoga dans le temple du Verseau et voilà que deux généraux de plus arrivaient au sanctuaire. Sachant qu'un autre était en Asgard, Poséidon n'avait plus auprès de lui que trois généraux sur sept. Mais il est vrai que le dieu était très bien capable de se défendre seul, contrairement à Athéna.

« Bonsoir Kanon. Je suis au courant de votre venue » Finit-il par répondre calmement. « Athéna vous attend. Je vais vous téléporter directement auprès d'elle. »

« Je te remercie. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'atlante s'approcha pour les entourer de son cosmos. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon et le musicien se retrouvaient dans la salle du trône où les attendait Saori, derrière laquelle se tenait le Pope. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus Kanon trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Poséidon l'avait-il envoyé lui et Sorente plutôt que de faire appel à Hermès ? Après tout, ils ne devaient remettre qu'une simple lettre…

Dés qu'ils virent Athéna, les trois hommes qui venaient d'apparaître s'inclinèrent, puis Mu se téléporta à nouveau pour regagner son temple. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle du trône.

« Déesse Athéna. »

« Il me semble que vous avez un message à me remettre. » A ces mots, Sorente sortit une lettre cachetée et s'avança respectueusement vers Athéna afin de la lui remettre.

« Suis-je censée vous remettre une réponse de vive voix ? »

« Non déesse, si vous le permettez, nous attendrons au sanctuaire jusqu'à ce que vous nous remettiez une réponse écrite. » Termina Sorente.

« Très bien, vous pouvez disposer dans ce cas. Revenez dans une heure. » Tandis que les deux hommes lui tournaient le dos et sortaient de la salle, la déesse rompit le sceau de l'enveloppe, afin de prendre connaissance de ce que Poséidon voulait lui communiquer.

Les deux marinas quittèrent la salle en silence. Sorente avait un air impassible sur la figure, mais Kanon n'était pas dupe. Son instinct le trompait rarement et il avait clairement l'impression qu'il lui manquait plusieurs pièces du puzzle. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par la vision au bout du couloir d'une chevelure bleue qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille.

« Saga ! » L'intéressé se retourna, une lueur surprise dans le regard. Il ne tarda pas à avancer vers son frère afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Kanon ? Je n'avais pas senti ton cosmos. Mais, tu n'es pas supposé être en Asgard ? »

« Mais oui j'y suis, ça se voit non ? » Plaisanta le Dragon des Mers. « Je devais amener un message à Athéna. » Son frère plongea son regard aigue-marine dans le sien avant de regarder d'un œil curieux son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler à Kanon les bonnes manières.

« Désolé. Je te présente Siren de Sorente, général de Poséidon. Siren, voici mon frère, Saga des Gémeaux. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer » Commença Saga. Siren se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse, observant avec attention les traits du chevalier d'or. La ressemblance avec Kanon était stupéfiante et pourtant, les deux hommes ne dégageaient absolument pas la même aura. Kanon avait la noblesse d'un félin, d'un prédateur, tandis qu'il se dégageait de son frère un sentiment de mélancolie, mêlé cependant à une calme impression de puissance.

« On a une heure à tuer. Tu faisais quoi ? »

« J'étais venu chercher des documents, tu veux m'accompagner ? »

« Dans ce cas, » Intervint Sorente, « je vais rendre visite à Isaak si cela ne vous dérange pas. Le temple du Verseau est très près d'ici. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection » Répondit Saga avant que son jumeau n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il héla un garde pour qu'il escorte Sorente. « J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter Kanon. » Dit-il dés que le gardien de l'Atlantique sud fut hors de portée de voix.

« Alors, ils se sont fait déchiqueter par les femmes chevaliers ? »

« Pire, ils ont fait accuser des victimes innocentes. » Saga et Kanon échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Je crois qu'on va trouver un endroit tranquille pour que tu me parles de tout ça. » Conclut le Dragon des Mers.

« Isaak, je suis ravi de te voir, mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Poséidon a besoin de toi auprès de lui. Tu as des lieutenants à recruter et à former. Je suis également enchanté de te revoir dans des conditions moins dramatiques chevalier du Cygne. » Siren de Sorente venait d'arriver dans le temple du Verseau. Ayant senti approcher son aura, Isaak et Hyoga étaient venus à sa rencontre, tandis que Camus était resté dans son appartement, plongé dans un livre.

_- As-tu réussi ta mission ? _

« Moi de même. C'est vraiment dommage que tu doives partir si vite. Tu n'es resté que trois jours. » Murmura Hyoga.

_- J'ai agi cette nuit. _

« Oui, mais je ne peux désobéir à un ordre direct de Poséidon. Et c'est déjà une chance que j'ai pu être ici, au sanctuaire, moi, un marinas... » Répondit à haute voix le Kraken.

_- Parfait, Poséidon sera satisfait. _

« Tu vas former des marinas ? Tu ne m'avais rien dis. » S'exclama Hyoga.

« Je t'avoue que je ne voulais pas parler de ma vie au sanctuaire sous-marin. Nous avions pas mal de choses à rattraper et avec la rencontre de Camus, qui m'a si gentiment hébergé, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

« C'est normal, je comprends. »

_- Tu es un bel hypocrite Isaak. Je n'aimerais pas te compter parmi mes amis._

_- Les sentiments ne doivent pas interagir avec la mission. Je respecte Hyoga et Camus, mais je recommencerais si nécessaire._

_- N'oublie pas de le répéter à Poséidon, c'est tout à fait le genre de discours qu'il aime entendre._

« Tu vas être fier de former des disciples. » Continua Hyoga, qui ne se doutait absolument pas de la conversation mentale qui avait lieu entre les deux généraux tandis qu'il parlait.

« Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr, mais je ne les formerai pas tous moi-même. Bien, je ferais mieux de faire mes adieux à Camus. »

« Très bien, je te laisse, je dois retourner auprès d'Athéna pour récupérer sa réponse. Je te rejoindrai ici dans 20 minutes avec Kanon afin de quitter le sanctuaire. »

« Très bien. »

« Non, si vous voulez, je peux demander à Mu de vous raccompagner, ça évitera à Isaak de transporter ses affaires tout le long du sanctuaire et puis, il fait déjà nuit. » Sorente et le Kraken échangèrent un regard. Les gardiens d'Athéna étaient vraiment trop naïfs.

« Ce sera avec plaisir mon ami. » Répondit Isaak, la proposition de Hyoga le faisait se sentir vaguement coupable. Mais le devoir passait avant tout et cela on l'apprenait dés le début de la formation de chevalier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sorente, Kanon et Isaak quittaient le domaine sacré, avec sur le dos du Kraken un sac de bagages plein de souvenirs et dans la poche du Dragon des Mers, une lettre pour Poséidon.

* * *

Ishtar sortit lentement de l'eau du bain, devenue froide. Elle saisit une large serviette et commença à sécher sa peau ruisselante. Elle était persuadée qu'une partie du message d'Odin lui avait échappé, sans savoir exactement quoi. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas de ne pas assister au dîner en présence d'Hilda et Freiya, elle n'en avait ni le courage, ni la force.

Une fois sèche, elle enroula la serviette autour d'elle puis détacha sa longue chevelure, retenue par un nœud. Elle grimaça en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Malgré sa peau dorée, son visage était très pâle, et ses yeux étaient comme agrandis par la fatigue. Son apparence éthérée était complétée par sa longue chevelure blanche, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle resserra doucement la serviette autour d'elle avant de sortir pour aller chercher une chemise de nuit.

« Shaka ? » Le chevalier de la Vierge était assis face à la cheminée, installé sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers elle, avant de fermer aussitôt les paupières en réalisant qu'elle était à moitié nue. Interdite, elle le contempla un moment, puis sans ajouter un mot, Ishtar haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle entrouvrit.

« Krishna ? » Le général de Poséidon ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa méditation. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester ici et puis, cela me gêne pour vous. Je ne suis pas en danger immédiat. »

« Déesse, cela ne me dérange pas, je vous assure. » Krishna baissait les yeux.

« J'y tiens. Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie ici jusqu'au retour de Kanon. » Devant le visage de l'autre, elle décida d'employer l'arme ultime. « Vous devriez aller faire un tour dans les jardins, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est là que s'est rendu le chevalier de la Vierge. Peut-être pourriez-vous méditer ensemble ? » Sourit-elle.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie. » Il s'inclina devant elle avant de quitter le couloir. Au niveau manipulation, elle n'avait rien à envier au Dragon des Mers. Elle ne referma la porte que lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision.

Shaka n'avait pas bougé de là où il était assis et bien évidemment, son expression était indéchiffrable, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en entendant Ishtar envoyer son prétendant dans le froid polaire des jardins du palais. La babylonienne observa le profil de Shaka, il avait les paupières fermées et ses traits délicats semblaient sereins. Sa tunique bleue s'harmonisait parfaitement à sa chevelure dorée et à son teint pâle.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Finit-elle par demander du ton le plus neutre possible. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… » Il hésita légèrement.

« C'est à mon tour de te présenter des excuses Ishtar. » D'après sa voix, il avait clairement l'air d'être mal à l'aise. Ishtar sourit en coin, comprenant que le malaise de Shaka était autant causé par la situation que par sa tenue, très peu habillée. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière, assis sur le canapé, il lui tournait le dos. Shaka sursauta en sentant un tissu s'abattre sur sa tête. Vu le parfum et l'humidité du tissu en question, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible. Elle avait recouvert sa tête avec sa serviette.

« Si tu veux sauvegarder ta pudeur, je te déconseille fortement d'enlever cette serviette. » L'entendit-il murmurer près de son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire rougir violemment, ce qu'Ishtar ne put voir, trop occupée à chercher de quoi se vêtir dans son armoire. « Je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé ici alors qu'il y avait Krishna devant la porte ? » demanda-t-elle en s'habillant.

« Le balcon. »

« Hum. » Il y eut un silence où il ne perçut que des bruits de froissement de tissu. Finalement, il la sentit tirer la serviette d'un coup sec. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Elle se tenait face à lui, cheveux légèrement en bataille, vêtue d'un débardeur en coton et d'un fin pantalon en lin. Ses yeux verts, à moitié cachés par les mèches blanches lui balayant le visage, reflétaient la curiosité, l'amusement, et en même temps, une certaine tristesse. Ils s'observèrent en silence, elle attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire et lui essayant de se souvenir de qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais plus il la regardait, et plus il sentait les mots lui échapper. Il eut soudain la gorge serrée en constatant que sa peau était marquée sur les épaules. Il se leva doucement, puis effleura d'un doigt l'un des bleus avant de remonter le regard vers le sien.

« C'est moi qui… »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Bien sûr que si ça en a Ishtar. » Elle resta silencieuse, baissant les yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Je voudrais tellement que tu me fasses confiance. » Dit-il a mi-voix.

« J'ai confiance… »

« Non, tu es prête à fuir. » Il marqua une pause, elle gardait le visage tourné vers le sol. « Regarde-moi et ose me dire que tu n'as pas peur. » Elle resta immobile, ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle était incapable de lui mentir.

« Je ne risque rien, Zeus peut me priver de mon cosmos ou m'emprisonner à nouveau, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour tuer la seule personne capable de ramener les morts à la vie. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y à un moment, je n'ai pas peur pour moi. »

« Tu as peur pour moi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger. » Elle releva le visage vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis hier soir pour que tu deviennes si perspicace ? » La question le fit sourire.

« Disons que depuis la bataille du sanctuaire, je croyais m'être guéri de mon orgueil, mais j'ai constaté qu'il me restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Shaka. Tu… » Elle baissa le regard. « Ce serait plutôt le dernier des imbéciles qui n'aurait pas tendance à s'enfuir en courant non ? Ce n'est pas très sage comme choix… »

« Sage ? … » Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, fermant les yeux à nouveau, comme s'il voulait sonder son propre esprit. « Cela fait longtemps que la sagesse ne m'habite plus. » Il y avait une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ishtar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il y eut un silence. Elle sentait clairement qu'il hésitait à répondre.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai répondu lorsque tu m'as demandé si j'étais la réincarnation du Bouddha ? » Finit-il par demander. Ishtar le fixa quelques secondes, cela lui ressemblait bien de répondre à des questions par une autre question.

« Que tu étais son disciple en quelque sorte, qu'il t'avait élu pour te donner son enseignement. »

« En quelque sorte… » Répéta-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Je n'y arrive plus. » Murmura-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Shaka ? » Elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue. « Regarde-moi. » Il souleva lentement ses paupières. Ses yeux si purs brillaient comme des joyaux.

« Je peux méditer, mais il ne me parle plus. »

« Tu pleures ? » Elle était sous le choc. « Shaka, tu essaies de me dire qu'il t'a abandonné ? Le Bouddha ? » Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient le long des joues de la Vierge.

« Depuis que j'ai décidé d'être chevalier, il a disparu. Et maintenant, je ressens des choses que je ne comprends pas. »

« Shaka... » Elle le prit dans ses bras, nichant sa tête contre son épaule, le serrant contre elle, caressant doucement l'arrière de sa nuque, attendant qu'il s'apaise.

« Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir défendre la justice en défendant Athéna, est-ce que c'est mal de tomber amoureux de toi ? » Il avait l'air perdu.

« Bien sûr que non Shaka. Tu es un être profondément bon et pur et le fait qu'il ne te parle plus ne change rien à ce que tu es. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à ce que le Bouddha t'ignore. Peut-être y a-t-il certaines choses que tu ne peux apprendre que par toi-même. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements et espérait juste pouvoir le réconforter suffisamment.

* * *

Il ne faisait jamais nuit au sanctuaire de Poséidon. Lorsque les étoiles s'étendaient sur l'un des océans, les rayons du soleil se déversaient tout de même sur les autres mers. Le domaine sous-marin étant situé sous les sept mers, il lui était donc impossible de connaître l'obscurité. Passer en un instant de la nuit noire de la Grèce à la clarté aurait pu être quelque peu déstabilisant, mais les trois hommes qui venaient de pénétrer le sanctuaire ne semblèrent pas affectés. Comme tous les serviteurs de Poséidon, ils étaient habitués à cette particularité.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver devant l'immense porte marquant l'entrée de la salle du trône. Celle-ci était ornée d'un gigantesque trident doré, symbole du maître des lieux. Malgré l'heure tardive, le dieu les attendait. Debout près d'un bassin, il observait l'eau coulant le long d'une colonne, l'air absorbé dans ses pensées. Il se tourna pour faire face aux trois hommes en armure, les observant en silence de ses yeux d'un beau bleu clair tandis qu'ils s'agenouillaient respectueusement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir qu'Isaak avait réussi sa mission. Il sentait parfaitement la présence de la chose dans le sac de voyage du Kraken. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction du Dragon des Mers. Il lui en voudrait certainement. Les traits fins de l'olympien se crispèrent légèrement à cette pensée, Kanon lui était précieux malgré sa précédente trahison. Mieux valait commencer par le sujet le plus aisé.

« M'avez-vous rapporté le message d'Athéna ? »

« Oui seigneur. » Kanon se leva afin de remettre le parchemin à la divinité, qui le remercia du regard après avoir pris la lettre. Sans attendre, il brisa le sceau afin de lire la réponse immédiatement. Ainsi, non seulement Athéna refusait toute alliance, mais en plus, elle lui annonçait avoir passé un pacte avec Zeus. Celui-ci empêcherait toute attaque d'Apollon ou d'Artémis contre elle.

De frustration, Poséidon froissa le parchemin avant de le brûler en enflammant son cosmos. Sous les yeux quelque peu intimidés des généraux, l'eau coulant dans la salle se mit à bouillonner, reflétant la soudaine colère du frère de Zeus. Athéna se moquait de lui. Elle avait même pris le plaisir de lui rappeler que si elle était protégée des attaques, lui par contre, restait vulnérable. Sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, sa maudite nièce avait toujours largement bénéficié des faveurs de Zeus. De frustration, Poséidon envoya une décharge de cosmos dans les colonnes, détruisant ainsi la moitié de la salle du trône. A sa grande surprise, il sentit une main s'abattre doucement sur son épaule.

« Seigneur, je vous en conjure, apaisez votre courroux. La réussite de la mission d'Isaak devrait vous satisfaire. » A ces mots, la colère de Poséidon se calma instantanément. Il observa quelques instants Siren de Sorente, qui avait osé le toucher. Le fidèle général le fixait de ses yeux roses, attendant une punition pour l'acte d'irrespect qu'il venait de commettre. Il s'était agenouillé à nouveau. Deux mètres plus loin, le Dragon des Mers et le Kraken retenaient leur souffle. Poséidon leva lentement une main, puis la posa sur le haut de la tête du gardien de l'Atlantique sud. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, s'attendant à souffrir.

« Je te bénis Siren de Sorente. J'ai de la chance d'avoir un serviteur tel que toi. » De surprise, le général rouvrit les yeux pour constater que le dieu le regardait en souriant avec sincérité. L'instant ne dura cependant que peu de temps. L'olympien retira rapidement sa main avant de se détourner pour aller s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Bien. Siren et Isaak, vous serez récompensés, mais en attendant je vous prie de sortir. » Les deux généraux s'en allèrent, laissant Kanon seul avec le dieu. Le Dragon des Mers se demandait bien ce qui lui valait un tel tête-à-tête.

En silence, Poséidon ferma les yeux puis fit luire son cosmos. La portion de salle qui avait été détruite quelques secondes plus tôt se reconstruisit immédiatement. L'instant de vérité était venu. Il souleva les paupières pour contempler le visage insondable du Dragon des Mers : sans doute son général le plus puissant avec Sorente, mais aussi le plus instable. Il lui avait pardonné sa trahison alors qu'il méritait la mort. Lorsqu'il l'avait libéré de son urne, un lien s'était créé entre eux et cela même si le général ne semblait pas en être conscient. En outre, il avait choisi l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, tout autant que celle-ci l'avait choisie, c'était un signe indéniable. Alors pourquoi pouvait-il revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux ? Poséidon y avait beaucoup réfléchi sans vraiment trouver de réponse. Peut-être Kanon symbolisait-il l'espoir d'une future union entre Athéna et lui-même ?

« Seigneur ? » Kanon venait de briser le silence qui était tombé dans la vaste salle. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de parler en premier, mais depuis plusieurs minutes, le dieu le regardait sans le voir, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. L'olympien plongea son regard dans celui aigue-marine du général, ne semblant pas se formaliser.

« Que ferais-tu si tu devais choisir entre moi et Athéna? Réponds sincèrement, je ne me mettrai pas en colère. »

« Je choisirais le camp de celui qui me semblera le plus juste. »

« La justice… voilà une notion bien belle mais très vague. » Kanon ne répondit rien. « Ouvre le sac d'Isaak je te prie. » Le Dragon des Mers fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se relever, essayant de masquer sa surprise. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le dieu. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci près du sac afin d'en tirer la fermeture éclair. Il ne vit qu'un tas de vêtements.

« Seigneur Poséidon ? »

« Dans les vêtements… »

Hésitant, Kanon glissa ses mains dans le sac, puis sentit un contact dur et froid. Terrifié à l'idée de comprendre, il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Se pouvait-il que Poséidon ait prévu dés le départ d'envoyer Isaak en mission au sanctuaire afin de… ? Et le pari… Il avait certainement profité de la nuit précédente pour se déplacer tranquillement jusqu'au palais d'Athéna, les maisons du Poisson et du Verseau ayant été désertées par leurs gardiens.

« Nom de dieu… Saga… » Murmura Kanon, réalisant toutes les implications de l'affaire. Ils allaient tous le prendre pour un traître désormais. Jamais il ne regagnerait la confiance d'Athéna et des chevaliers d'or, ni surtout, celle de son frère… Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, jamais ils ne croiraient qu'il n'était pas au courant. Et pourtant, pouvait-il en vouloir à Poséidon ? Dans un contexte de guerre imminente, son acte ressemblait à de la légitime défense.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit le dieu se lever lentement de son trône avant de s'avancer vers lui et s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ses longs cheveux bleu-clair frôlèrent l'épaule du général. Sans que celui-ci ne s'y oppose, la divinité glissa lentement ses mains dans le sac, sortant avec délicatesse l'objet de la discorde. Décorée d'un cœur rouge et d'arabesques dorées, ses deux anses fines et élégantes fièrement dressées, l'urne en porcelaine dans laquelle avait si longtemps été emprisonné Poséidon brillait doucement entre les mains du dieu.

A la fois fasciné et désespéré, Kanon fixait l'urne. Poséidon la regardait lui aussi, comme envoûté par l'objet dérobé à la déesse de la sagesse.

« Seigneur non ! » La main du Dragon des Mers se referma sur celle du dieu, qui s'était abattue sur le couvercle pour l'ouvrir. L'Olympien, agenouillé près du général, tressaillit légèrement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Tu veux me protéger, malgré ce que je viens de te faire ? Tu vas passer pour un traître auprès de tes amis et de ton frère… » La voix du dieu était calme et posée, son regard semblait évaluer les réactions du gardien de l'Atlantique Nord.

« Je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix même si je désapprouve d'avoir été impliqué contre mon gré et je… »

« … suis incapable de choisir entre Athéna et moi n'est-ce pas ? » Termina le dieu. « Cela fait partie de toi et je l'accepte. Tout comme ton frère, tu es double, sauf qu'au lieu d'être scindé en permanence entre le bien et le mal, toi tu oscilles entre deux allégeances contradictoires. » Le général ne dit rien mais libéra le poignet de la divinité. Sans un mot, celle-ci ouvrit le couvercle de l'urne.

« Mais ? » Kanon regardait le dieu sans comprendre. Etait-il suicidaire ?

« Seule Athéna peut me forcer à retourner à l'intérieur. Sinon, ce n'est qu'un objet sans valeur, à cela près que malgré sa délicate apparence, cette urne est indestructible, pour tous sauf la déesse. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Poséidon saisit l'urne par une anse avant de la projeter avec violence contre son trône. L'objet se contenta de rebondir puis de rouler doucement contre le sol. La divinité leva sa main vers le visage du Dragon, essuyant les traces humides laissées par ses larmes. Surpris autant par le geste que l'attitude du dieu, Kanon le regardait sans comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas le dieu cruel que l'on pourrait croire. » Sa main quitta comme à regret le visage de l'autre avant qu'il ne se relève, puis s'éloigne de quelques pas pour ramasser l'urne et la refermer. « Oh bien sûr, je suis quelque peu égocentrique mais… » Le dieu haussa les épaules, tournant le dos à Kanon. « Tu sais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas laisser cet objet entre ses mains. Cela fait bien longtemps que les frontières de nos empires respectifs ont été définies et je ne désire pas la combattre à nouveau, mais je ne pouvais lui laisser un tel avantage. Libre à toi de me croire, mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus te manipuler, même si c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Il marqua une pause, puis s'avança vers son trône pour s'y asseoir, posant l'urne à ses pieds. « Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Tu vas retourner au sanctuaire et annoncer à Athéna que j'ai pris possession de l'urne. Ta capacité à la convaincre de ta fidélité ne dépendra que de toi. Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera sans doute pas une tâche aisée… »

« J'accepte. »

« Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance Dragon des Mers. » Il regarda Kanon s'éloigner, avant d'élever à nouveau la voix, le faisant s'immobiliser. « Pourquoi continuer à me servir Kanon ? Contrairement à Athéna, je ne représente pas la justice. » Le Dragon des Mers ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

« Vous rêvez d'un monde meilleur vous aussi et j'en ai profité auparavant pour vous manipuler. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez mauvais. » Sans un mot de plus, il se remit en marche et sortit de la salle. Poséidon l'observa disparaître hors de son champ de vision avant de se perdre lui-même dans ses souvenirs, regardant avec tristesse l'objet à ses pieds…

Sanctuaire sous-marin, lors de la troisième guerre sainte opposant Athéna à Poséidon.

Dans ses appartements, le dieu fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Amphitrite le regardait, souriante. Petite fille d'Océan le titan, elle était également la femme de l'olympien. La réincarnation du dieu des océans porta ses mains à son ventre, il souffrait atrocement tout à coup. Il s'effondra au sol, ses longs cheveux aigue-marine se répandirent à terre.

« Alors mon cher époux, il semblerait que tu ne supportes plus le vin. » Amphitrite le fixait de ses yeux dorés, moqueuse. Elle était incroyablement belle et froide à la fois.

« Tu…tu m'as empoisonné ? » Il essaya de se redresser, mais d'une secousse, elle le renvoya à terre.

« On ne peut se fier à personne n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, contemplant son visage avec un mélange de haine et d'amour dans le regard.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer…»

« Je sais, contrairement à moi, tu n'es pas dans ton véritable corps. Tu pourrais te réincarner à nouveau et venir te venger. »

« Amphitrite… pourquoi…me trahir ? » Sa vision se brouillait. Le corps de son hôte humain n'allait pas tarder à cesser de vivre.

« Tu veux une réponse n'est-ce pas ? Alors apprends avant de mourir que malgré notre mariage, je suis avant tout la descendante d'Océan, dont tu as pris la place. C'est sa vengeance que j'accomplis en aidant Athéna. » Il ne comprenait pas, ne lui avait-elle pas juré qu'elle lui avait pardonné il y a bien longtemps déjà…

« Athéna ? Tu… » Il essaya à nouveau de se lever, mais elle le frappa d'un coup de pied au ventre. Il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, des éclairs dansaient devant ses yeux. « Je ne mourrais pas seul. » Souffla-t-il. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il enflamma son cosmos pour la frapper de son énergie. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir s'effondrer avant qu'il ne sombre lui-même dans l'inconscience.

La seule chose dont il se souvenait ensuite était d'avoir senti un puissant cosmos l'envelopper, celui d'Athéna. Il avait été transporté dans une urne, trop faible pour se débattre. L'objet maudit avait lentement aspiré son sang et son énergie, le privant du peu de vie qui lui restait. C'était une mort étrange, atroce et douce à la fois.

Gorgée de son sang divin, elle dissolvait son corps. Lorsqu'il ne resta bientôt plus que le cosmos de Poséidon à l'intérieur, l'urne rétrécit doucement jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un simple vase, puis fut scellée par Athéna. C'est ainsi que fut crée l'urne servant de prison au dieu des océans.


	10. L'homme le plus proche de dieu

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Je continue à m'amuser à réinterpréter la mythologie et à inventer l'histoire de certains objets de Saint Seiya…après les saphirs et l'urne, vous croyiez en avoir fini ? Et bien non…je persiste et signe, même si l'objet en question ne révèle pas encore tout ses mystères.

D'ailleurs, concernant l'urne de Poséidon, il est défendable que ce soit toujours la même qui ait servi à l'emprisonner. Dans l'anime, Phœnix fait avouer à Kanon que celui-ci a caché l'urne dans le pilier central, afin de la rendre inaccessible. Si Athéna pouvait renfermer Poséidon dans n'importe quelle boîte, Kanon n'aurait pas prit de telles précautions. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue personnel.

Ah, et tant que j'y suis, à la fin du chapitre, je réinterprète certains dialogues de la partie Hadès de l'anime. Les connaisseurs reconnaîtront, en tout cas je préviens, histoire qu'on ne m'accuse pas de plagiat. Mais comme vous êtes d'adorables lecteurs, il n'y aurait bien sûr eu aucun problème… De toute façon tout le mérite revient au Sieur Kurumada!

**Reviews** : Merci pour les commentaires. Et à tous les autres lecteurs, même s'ils n'osent pas se déclarer.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Un tigre, un dragon en colère (ah ouais, tigre et dragon, j'ai raté un titre de chapitre là…), des dents de lait, une sirène, une vierge aux abois et des proverbes indiens, qui d'ailleurs, existent réellement…car oui, je pousse le vice à chercher des proverbes existants.

Merci à ma bêta lectrice, sans qui cette fic aurait autant de saveur qu'un poulet au curry sans curry…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 – L'homme le plus proche de dieu

* * *

_- Ainsi, tu as fait ton choix... Ceci te sera sans doute utile dans ce que tu recherches._

Le petit garçon assis par terre ouvrit les yeux, sentant qu'une chose était apparue dans sa main. Il regarda sans comprendre le chapelet gris, terminé par deux cordons bleus. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction après avoir annoncé sa décision.

« Maître ? »

_- Sais-tu quel est cet objet Shaka ?_

« C'est un mala, le rosaire du bouddhiste. » Le jeune garçon ferma les paupières, essayant de se concentrer afin de se souvenir de ce que lui avait un jour dit un moine à ce sujet. « Il est constitué de 108 perles, symbolisant les 108 épreuves subies par le Bouddha avant l'illumination, mais plus généralement elles représentent aussi les 108 passions que le fidèle doit surmonter pour atteindre la sérénité. »

_- C'est exact. Mais celui-ci est un mala particulier. Il se nomme le chasseur de démons._

« Le chasseur de démons ? »

_- Oui Shaka. Les perles de ce mala changent de couleur. Lorsque les 108 spectres d'Hadès reviendront à la vie, les perles passeront de gris à ambre, et inversement lorsque les spectres mourront. Cet objet te revient désormais, à toi qui portes mon nom, puisque tu as décidé de servir Athéna, et à travers elle, la justice. Mais souviens-toi toujours que toute vie est précieuse._

Le silence se fit dans la vaste salle, sombre et froide. Shaka sentit que la présence de la divinité avait quitté son esprit. Il posa lentement une main sur le sol de pierre, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il leva les yeux vers la statue géante du Bouddha qui lui faisait face.

« Pardonnez-moi maître. » Murmura-t-il, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues enfantines. « Je ne pouvais pas ignorer la souffrance des hommes, même si je sais qu'en intervenant, c'est vous que je trahis. » Seul le silence lui répondit. C'était la dernière fois que le Bouddha s'était adressé à lui. Pour le petit garçon, c'était la fin du monde qu'il avait toujours connu jusque là.

Le lendemain, Shaka fêtait ses huit ans et partait pour le bassin du Gange avec un maître envoyé par le sanctuaire afin de commencer son entraînement de futur chevalier.

* * *

« Shaka … Ca va mieux ? » Il ouvrit les yeux, chassant les fantômes de son passé. Il sentait de l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Ishtar. Elle était là, contre lui, elle l'avait patiemment laissé pleurer, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était si étrange. Il se sentait comme apaisé, alors que normalement, il s'en serait voulu de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il se dégagea légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, je crois. »

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux verts l'observaient avec tendresse. C'était si déstabilisant. Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme un être humain ordinaire : l'enseignement du Bouddha lui avait conféré une place à part dans le monastère où il avait grandi. Ensuite, lors de son entraînement de chevalier, puis encore plus tard, après avoir obtenu son armure, il avait toujours été considéré comme un être étrange, les rumeurs concernant sa proximité avec Bouddha l'ayant suivi. Lui-même n'avait rien fait pour sortir de son isolement ou démentir les rumeurs, se murant dans la méditation, mais aussi l'orgueil…et dire qu'on le croyait même la réincarnation du Bouddha, quelle folie…

« Tu crois… » Elle caressa doucement son visage, essuyant les sillons salés laissés par les larmes de la Vierge. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. « Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as l'air encore plus perdu que moi… » Il sourit, elle avait noué ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« C'est … » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « C'est un peu le monde à l'envers, et je suis loin d'être vexé… » Il s'interrompit, elle avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et le regardait d'une manière qui aurait fait fondre le cœur d'Hadès en personne.

« Moi je suis vexée Shaka… » Il sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'un mince sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de la déesse… Il commençait à bien la connaître et elle avait typiquement le regard qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire d'Ishtar. Cette fois, il lisait de l'amusement dans son cosmos et aussi une pointe d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

« Je dirais plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait… » La gorge déjà sèche de Shaka lui sembla d'un coup encore plus aride, tandis qu'Ishtar se mit à rire doucement. Il préférait clairement ne pas comprendre ou avoir mal compris. Il sourit finalement, reprenant contenance, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et plongea son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum enivrant, fragrance mêlée de l'odeur de sa peau et du parfum du bain dont elle sortait.

« Disons que la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassée, tu t'es enfuie… » Souffla-t-il, la remarque fit faire la moue à la déesse, ce qu'il ne put voir, trop occupé à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

« Hum, pas faux… Je pourrais me rattraper tout de suite… » Il releva le visage vers le sien, elle le regardait avec un sourire en coin. « … Tu as remarqué ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Remarqué quoi ? »

« Le soleil vient de se coucher… » Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil tandis que lui se sentait tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il se maudit en sentant ses propres joues rougir. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais du mal à faire quoi que ce soit sans ton accord. » Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il ferma les paupières, se laissant faire. « Shaka, j'ai tout mon temps, mais j'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras cette nuit…juste dormir, s'il te plait. » Il commit alors l'immense erreur d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder… ses grands yeux verts, ses mèches ivoire balayant son visage, cet air si… innocent ? Oui, elle avait l'air pur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il caressa lentement son visage du bout des doigts, lui souriant.

« C'est d'accord. »

* * *

Kanon enleva son écaille des mers avant de s'allonger sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était dans son temple du Dragon des mers. Le domaine sous-marin était en forme d'étoile à sept branches. Le Palais de Poséidon était au centre, les temples des généraux entouraient le palais de Poséidon : ils étaient tous placés au début de la branche menant à leurs piliers respectifs. La demeure était luxueuse, bien plus que les temples du Zodiaque. Poséidon traitait avec largesse ses soldats et plus encore l'élite de sa garde.

La chambre de Kanon était richement décorée, le sol en marbre blanc contrastait avec le bleu sombre des tentures en velours qui couvraient les murs. Son large lit reposait sur un bloc de marbre sculpté de bas reliefs. Pourtant, le général n'avait pas touché à la décoration de base du temple. La précédente destruction du sanctuaire sous-marin avait détruit et emporté tout les souvenirs qu'il avait pu accumuler pendant les 13 années où il avait dirigé le sanctuaire …comme si les eaux elles-mêmes avaient voulu purifier le lieu de toute chose rappelant l'homme rempli de haine qu'il avait été. Depuis la reconstruction, il n'avait eu ni le courage ni l'envie de personnaliser son intérieur. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la plus grande partie de son temps au domaine sacré d'Athéna.

Mais ce soir, Kanon était loin d'apprécier le luxe qui l'entourait. Il avait décidé d'attendre. Le jour ne se lèverait en Grèce que dans six heures. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu avant d'aller voir Athéna… attendre avant de courir vers une disgrâce certaine… rien ne pressait. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le cosmos de son frère. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, leur lien psychique était redevenu aussi puissant que lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Il ne ressentit rien de particulier, Saga semblait calme, peut-être dormait-il. Comment allait réagir son frère le lendemain ? Allait-il le renier à nouveau, alors qu'il était redevenu une partie intégrante de lui-même ?

« Saga… je préfèrerais mille fois qu'Athéna me renie, plutôt que toi…» Murmura-t-il. Il avait vécu treize ans sans son jumeau, la haine au ventre. Il en avait voulu au monde entier de ce que Saga lui avait fait, non seulement il l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion, mais à cause de lui, il avait toujours été obligé de vivre dans l'ombre durant son enfance. Il avait été si seul, contraint à l'anonymat. Il n'avait eu aucun ami pour l'épauler lors de l'entraînement, personne hormis Saga, et la haine qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Par la suite, il avait dirigé le sanctuaire sous-marin au nom de Poséidon, s'autoproclamant général en chef. Lorsqu'ils étaient apparus, les autres généraux n'avaient rien trouvé à y redire, pas même Sorente. Le sort était ironique, pendant treize années, Saga et lui avaient dirigé le monde : le premier en dirigeant le sanctuaire au nom d'Athéna et le second en gouvernant les mers au nom de Poséidon. Il avait toujours su comment manipuler les êtres, sans soi-même se dévoiler. Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait créé des liens sincères de respect et de confiance, tout risquait d'être brisé…Ce serait la solitude, à nouveau.

« Le manipulateur manipulé, tu ne trouves pas ça poétique ? » Kanon ouvrit les yeux, puis s'assit sur son lit, à peine surpris de l'intrusion.

« Que veux-tu Thétis ? » La jeune femme blonde émergea de l'ombre, le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

« Je trouve que c'est un beau surnom non ? C'est Sorente qui te nomme ainsi…je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. » Continua-t-elle, ignorant sa question.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Dit-il d'un ton sec avant de se rallonger sur le côté, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

« Je t'ai connu plus aimable. » Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui, caressant doucement la longue chevelure bleue du général. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, avec un Dragon des mers furieux à cheval sur elle, ses poignets emprisonnés dans une poigne d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? C'est fini entre nous. Je me moque complètement de toi tu comprends ? Alors c'est « vous » et « seigneur Dragon des mers » pour toi. » Gronda-t-il.

« Je veux faire partie de tes lieutenants. »

« Quoi ? » De surprise, il relâcha les poignets de la jeune femme, mais ne bougea pas de sa position dominante.

« Je veux que tu me choisisses. » La voix de Thétis tremblait légèrement.

« Aucune chance. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Choisis donc Sorente, il sera ravi de bénéficier de tes … services. » Il attrapa la main de Thétis, l'empêchant de le gifler. Les yeux de la sirène étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle le défiait malgré tout du regard.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter Kanon. Tu sais très bien que tu as été le seul… » La voix de la sirène s'était brisée. « Je t'aime. »

« Pas moi et je ne t'ai jamais laissé de doutes sur mes intentions. »

« Je sais. » Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, Kanon toujours installé sur ses genoux. Ils se firent face. « Je te demande de m'accepter comme lieutenant, pas de m'aimer. » Il ne répondit rien, la scrutant de ses yeux turquoise. « Je suis suffisamment puissante et tu sais bien que tu pourras avoir confiance en moi. » Elle baissa le regard, incapable d'affronter la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux de celui qu'elle avait la folie d'aimer.

« Très bien, mais ce n'est pas gratuit. » Elle leva le regard vers lui, sans pour autant arriver à déchiffrer l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle sentit les deux mains de Kanon la prendre par les épaules, la forçant à s'allonger à nouveau. « En fait, tu tombes très bien Thétis. » Il enleva sa propre tunique. « J'avais besoin de distraction. »

« Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise ! » Il s'écarta, lui libérant les jambes.

« Alors tu peux partir dans ce cas… » Elle hésita. Sa fierté lui hurlait de partir, mais elle se sentait incapable de le quitter, même s'il se moquait d'elle.

« Je reste. » Elle posa sa main sur le visage de Kanon. « Tu es une belle ordure. »

« Tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, lieutenant … »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le Gange clapotait doucement contre les marches en pierre à côté du vihara. Le monastère était perdu dans la jungle, au Nord-ouest de l'Inde, et à ses pieds coulait le fleuve sacré. Les gens des villages alentour venaient s'y baigner, profitant de l'esplanade en pierre et de la volée de marches que les moines avaient construite pour accéder plus facilement à l'eau.

Mais l'endroit était désert, le calme nocturne contrastant avec l'agitation des pèlerins qui venaient ici le jour. Près de l'eau, la silhouette élégante d'un félin se fraya un passage dans l'obscurité. Attiré par une odeur inhabituelle, un majestueux tigre s'approcha souplement des marches.

« Radjah ? Radjah où es-tu ? » Un jeune bonze d'une dizaine d'années appelait le fauve. Les moines du vihara élevaient ces félins durant leur temps libre, communiant à travers eux avec la nature. Ils avaient apprivoisé ces animaux et les laissaient en liberté. Le jeune garçon en sari apparut bientôt près de la berge, cherchant l'animal du regard. Un feulement le renseigna bientôt sur sa position. L'apprenti bonze crut avoir une vision en apercevant le tigre, dont la tête était penchée au-dessus d'un bébé. Celui-ci souriait et tendait sa petite main vers l'animal, qui se laissait toucher sur le museau en ronronnant.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux, oubliant toutes les notions de sérénité qu'on lui avait inculquées jusqu'alors. Il se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers le monastère, situé un peu plus haut, afin d'aller chercher l'ancien. C'est ainsi que l'on nommait le chef de la petite communauté. Il n'existait pas de hiérarchie entre les bonzes, mais les évènements importants étaient toujours rapportés en premier au vieil homme, qui passait pour être le plus sage parmi eux.

« Maître ! Maître ! » Le vieux moine, en pleine méditation malgré l'heure tardive tomba brutalement au sol, sa concentration ayant violemment été interrompue. Il était l'un des rares au monastère à réussir à s'élever, aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement, lorsqu'il méditait.

« Qu'y a-t-il jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix restant sereine malgré la chute qu'il venait de subir.

« Près de l'eau, mon tigre a trouvé un bébé ! Ce n'est pas un bébé normal, il a les cheveux en or et il est tout blanc ! » Le bonze sourit et se leva.

« Il faut que tu saches que l'apparence des êtres humains varie selon les pays. Ici en Inde, nous avons la peau sombre et les cheveux noirs, mais il existe d'autres couleurs de peaux et de cheveux. Mais comme tu n'es encore jamais sorti d'ici, je peux comprendre que tu l'ignores. Guide-moi jusqu'à cet enfant je te prie. »

« Je l'ai laissé avec Radjah, il lui faisait un câlin. »

Le vieux moine fronça légèrement les sourcils, ils avaient beau apprivoiser les tigres, il fallait vraiment être un enfant pour croire qu'un bébé serait en sécurité avec un félin. Il hâta le pas. Se pouvait-il que cet enfant soit celui dont-il avait eu l'image en méditant ?

Il marcha en silence jusqu'à arriver auprès du tigre, qui s'était couché près de l'enfant pour lui apporter sa chaleur. Le bébé dormait paisiblement sur les marches en pierre, enveloppé simplement d'un linge blanc. Le vieux moine s'agenouilla près du dormeur, puis effleura du doigt le tika sur le front pâle. Ce point de couleur appliqué sur le front entre les yeux est le symbole de la présence du divin. Pour vérifier son intuition, le bonze frotta légèrement la marque avec son doigt, mais celle-ci ne s'effaça pas. Se pouvait-il que cet enfant soit l'élu du Bouddha, dont-il avait eu la vision voilà déjà de longues années ? Comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette, le bébé ouvrit lentement les yeux, posant son regard azuré sur le vieil homme.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous vous attendions jeune maître. » Murmura le bonze, profondément ému, tandis que le tigre endormi ronronnait faiblement.

« Bah, c'est un bébé, pas un maître ! » S'exclama le jeune.

« Bien souvent, les apparences sont trompeuses. » Souffla le vieil homme, prenant dans ses bras le petit être, âgé d'à peines quelques heures et déjà marqué du sceau de la divinité. « Et puisque tu es l'élu et que tu seras notre guide… » Reprit-il, regardant l'enfant dans les yeux, « … nous te nommerons Sakyamuni, en l'honneur du Bouddha. » Sakyamuni sourit doucement, avant de refermer ses paupières. Il serait bientôt connu sous le diminutif de Shaka.

* * *

Ishtar entrouvrit les yeux, elle sentait un poids sur son épaule droite, légèrement engourdie. Elle sourit faiblement en réalisant que le poids en question était la tête de Shaka, dont le bras droit était d'ailleurs posé en travers de sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation de son souffle léger sur sa peau, essayant de respirer et de graver en elle chaque nuance de son parfum. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient fait que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre… il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit amoureuse pour se retenir d'attenter fortement à sa pudeur et à sa vertu.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour observer le visage endormi du saint de la Vierge. Dans la pénombre, la pâleur de sa peau lui donnait une apparence presque irréelle. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme que celui qui avait pleuré dans ses bras. Ses traits fins dégageaient un calme incroyable et ses longs cheveux dorés, cachant à moitié son visage, semblaient caresser amoureusement le front et la joue du chevalier. Des sourcils fins, des cils interminables, des lèvres d'un rose pale, si douces et pourtant si masculines et attirantes… elle n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il n'était pas question de le réveiller.

Elle détourna le regard pour observer les baies vitrées donnant sur le balcon. Le jour se lèverait d'ici une heure environ, mais la nuit était claire, malgré les nuages qui déversaient leurs flocons. Asgard était vraiment un pays trop froid pour elle, Babylone ou la Grèce, c'était déjà nettement plus ensoleillé…heureusement que Shaka la réchauffait. Elle sourit légèrement à cette pensée, et reporta son regard sur son visage. Il l'observait, les yeux mi-clos.

« Tu souris toujours à ton réveil ? »

« Peut-être… Tu as toujours l'air aussi serein dans ton sommeil ? »

« Peut-être. » Il lui sourit d'un air amusé, puis enleva sa main d'autour de la taille d'Ishtar, avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle, une main de chaque côté du visage de la déesse, qui pour le coup, leva un sourcil d'incompréhension. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait d'avoir Shaka au-dessus d'elle, bien au contraire…

« Le chevalier de la pucelle renoncerait-il à sa vertu ? » Elle observa son expression amusée, la remarque ne semblait pas vraiment le choquer. Ses cheveux retombaient comme un voile doré autour de son visage.

« J'avais surtout envie de t'embrasser en fait… » Elle fit une moue tragique, suivie d'un soupir.

« L'espoir fait vivre… mais la déesse t'autorise à l'embrasser quand même. » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant lentement vers sa bouche tout en éveillant en elle de délicieux frissons. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Merci. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise.

« Mais de rien. Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Je ne m'étais jamais confié à personne avant hier soir. »

« Ca veut dire que tu me raconteras ta vie un jour ? »

« Ce sera seulement contre ton histoire, tu es pleine de mystères toi aussi. »

« Un jour alors… » Elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de l'attirer à elle, rompant l'espace les séparant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord doucement en un baiser chaste, qui devint peu à peu beaucoup plus profond et langoureux, tandis que les mains d'Ishtar se perdaient dans la chevelure et le dos de son compagnon. Qui finit finalement par se détacher, protestant faiblement.

« Si ça continue comme ça, ce ne sera plus un simple baiser, je ferais mieux… »

« Partir ? Pas question. » Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Shaka se retrouva sous Ishtar, à cheval sur lui et arborant un grand sourire. « Tu es supposé passer toute la nuit ici et il ne fera jour que dans une heure. » Tandis que les joues de la Vierge s'empourpraient sous l'allusion, son sourire s'élargi.

« Ce n'est pas… » Elle le coupa en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ce que tu veux ? Je sais, mais tu es adorable quand tu rougis. Tu le savais ? » Il sourit à nouveau, amusé.

« Décidément, tu es bien cruelle avec moi… Peut-être que je devrais laisser une chance à Krishna… »

« Hum, ça…c'est vexant… très vexant » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Je vais te faire oublier jusqu'au nom de cet idiot. » Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de son torse, suivant les arabesques brodées sur sa tunique, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il avait la sensation déstabilisante d'être une proie sur le point de se faire dévorer. Ishtar l'observait en souriant, voir Shaka avec un regard presque craintif était une chose très rare, mais aussi très stimulante. Dommage ou heureusement selon que l'on se trouvait respectivement au-dessus ou en dessous, elle n'avait aucune envie de le brusquer. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer des yeux le chevalier de la Vierge, qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

« On va faire un jeu. » Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou après avoir écarté ses longues mèches blondes.

« … Ishtar ? » Il avait soudainement peur de comprendre, malgré les frissons qu'elle commençait à faire naître en lui.

« Je ne te laisserai partir qu'au lever du soleil, d'ici là, interdiction d'enlever nos vêtements… »

* * *

Kanon se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva afin d'aller prendre une douche, laissant dans le lit la silhouette endormie de Thétis. Le contact de l'eau le ramena peu à peu à la réalité : le choc de la trahison de Poséidon, la peur de la réaction d'Athéna mais surtout de Saga, sa propre brutalité envers la sirène… Il ferma les paupières, essayant de chasser de son esprit les images de la nuit précédente. Il avait le dos couvert de griffures mais ne les sentaient qu'à peine. Si ce n'était pas un viol, sa brutalité et sa rage l'y faisaient fortement ressembler. Il laissa longuement le jet tiède couler sur lui, ses longs cheveux prenaient une nuance plus foncée sous l'effet de l'eau.

Est-ce qu'il était un monstre ? Saga était clairement schizophrène, oscillant d'une personnalité à l'autre. Mais pour lui, c'était bien plus compliqué, il n'avait pas d'excuse. Il avait voulu et souhaité tout le mal qu'il avait fait, tout autant qu'il souhaitait se racheter aujourd'hui. Il ne rouvrit les paupières que de longues minutes plus tard, alors que toute trace de savon ou de shampoing avait depuis longtemps disparu de son corps.

Dans un état second, il ferma le robinet de la douche, avant de se sécher et s'habiller, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la confrontation qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. Pas la peine de mettre son écaille des mers, cela pourrait passer pour une trahison supplémentaire. Il irait sans protection vers son destin et sa sentence. Il observa quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Le regard triste qu'il y croisa lui fit détourner les yeux. C'était comme si son reflet transformé en Saga le jugeait. Il serra le poing. Quel que soit le sort qu'on lui réserve, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il vendrait chèrement sa peau et tant pis si son jumeau le rejetait.

Il rentra dans la chambre, observant quelques secondes son écaille des mers. Le Dragon semblait luire faiblement, comme pour l'inciter à l'emmener avec lui. A son côté reposait l'écaille rouge de la sirène. Le général posa son regard sur le lit. Thétis dormait toujours. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas son visage, juste ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle était folle de l'aimer, il était incapable de ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Il s'approcha doucement puis leva une main pour effleurer une boucle blonde. Pauvre fille, il n'avait fait que profiter d'elle depuis le début.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Seule dans le lit, Thétis resserra doucement le drap autour d'elle, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon se matérialisait aux portes du sanctuaire. La mort dans l'âme, il pénétra le domaine sacré, indifférent à la chaleur cuisante de la fin de matinée grecque, dissimulant sa présence aux gardes afin de ne pas être importuné.

Il demanderait à Mu de le téléporter au palais du Pope, cela lui éviterait de croiser Saga dans le temple des Gémeaux. Le chevalier du Bélier étant le premier gardien sur le parcours du Zodiaque, lui seul parmi les chevaliers bénéficiait de la possibilité de se téléporter au sanctuaire, afin d'éviter aux éventuels dignitaires visitant Athéna de devoir effectuer la lente ascension du Zodiaque. Kanon pria intérieurement pour que l'atlante ne lui demande pas d'explications sur sa venue.

* * *

En Asgard, le soleil s'était désormais levé depuis deux longues heures. Dans la bibliothèque du Palais d'Hilda de Polaris, Ishtar, accompagnée de ses deux chevaliers, était à la recherche de tous les éléments capables de lui fournir de l'aide concernant l'explication du message envoyé par Odin. Elle n'avait cependant pas informé les deux hommes du pourquoi de sa recherche, jugeant qu'il valait mieux que le marinas ne rapporte pas à Poséidon la possibilité d'une alliance entre Odin et elle. Quant au pauvre Shaka, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à lui communiquer l'information lorsqu'ils étaient en tête-à-tête et puis, il ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande utilité dans une bibliothèque, sachant qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux en présence du commun des mortels et de Krishna en particulier. Vagabondant entre les rayonnages en bois, elle eut un petit sourire ironique en se rappelant l'état dans lequel ils s'étaient séparés. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait sûrement été obligé de prendre une sacrée douche froide histoire de se calmer. Après tout, ce n'était que justice, elle était relativement frustrée de sa chasteté forcée.

« Hum, la vie d'Odin… » Elle lança un regard désespéré à l'étagère, entièrement remplie de biographies du dieu. Ca allait être compliqué… Elle choisit un ouvrage au hasard et le feuilleta rapidement sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Elle se doutait bien que la réponse n'était certainement pas dans un livre, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir sans trouver de solution. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant d'en saisir un autre, qui avait non pas le mérite d'être plus instructif, mais qui au moins était illustré. Qu'était-ce donc que ce satané refuge ? Dés qu'elle serait seule avec Shaka, il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui demander son avis.

Pendant ce temps, Krishna de Chrysaor observait d'un œil intéressé le chevalier de la Vierge. L'aura de celui-ci était réapparue au lever du jour et le gardien de l'océan indien se demandait ce qu'avait pu faire le chevalier d'or pendant tout le temps où il n'avait plus ressenti sa présence. Certes, les voies de dieu sont impénétrables… Mais sa curiosité était tout de même piquée à vif, d'autant que dans l'espoir de le retrouver, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée précédente à marcher dans le froid polaire des jardins. Debout, appuyé contre un rayonnage, il observait la silhouette élégante de l'élu du Bouddha, qui contrairement à Krishna, ne portait pas son armure. Il était vêtu d'un large pantalon crème et d'un pull noir, qui faisait ressortir l'or de sa chevelure.

Indifférent au regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui, Shaka buvait à petites gorgées le thé apporté par des serviteurs. Il s'était installé confortablement, jambes croisées, dans l'un des fauteuils servant à la lecture qui parsemaient la vaste bibliothèque. Sur une table basse près de lui reposait un plateau avec une théière et des tasses. Puisque Ishtar semblait vouloir rester là pour une durée indéterminée, il avait décidé de prendre ses aises. L'attitude de Krishna, qui restait bras ballants à l'observer d'un air curieux, mais surtout l'amusement à peine dissimulé dans le cosmos d'Ishtar finirent cependant par l'agacer légèrement. Il se décida donc à adresser la parole à son admirateur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien tenté de déplacé depuis « l'incident » au sanctuaire sous-marin. Krishna sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsque, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Asgard, l'objet de son adoration daigna lui parler.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » Demanda aimablement Shaka, faisant signe à l'autre de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. N'en croyant pas sa chance ni ses oreilles, le marinas s'assit de bonne grâce, faisant légèrement craquer le fauteuil sous son poids. Tout comme les armures d'or, les écailles des mers étaient particulièrement lourdes.

« Avec plaisir. » En silence, Shaka se saisit de l'une des tasses vides sur le plateau et la remplit, avant de la tendre à Krishna, qui n'en revenait pas d'être servi par dieu en personne. Sa superbe et son arrogance s'en trouvèrent ragaillardies. Il osa donc exprimer une idée qu'il jugea intelligente. « Nous avons au moins un point commun chevalier de la Vierge, nous portons tout les deux le nom de divinités puissantes. »

« Krishna, le dieu suprême de l'hindouisme, dont le savoir n'a pas de limite… » Commenta simplement Shaka, l'air ailleurs. « Je ne tire aucun orgueil de mon nom. » Termina-t-il avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Krishna le contempla, un peu refroidi. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager le fier général, qui pensa soudain avoir le moyen de faire ouvrir les yeux à son interlocuteur. Car il n'en connaissait toujours pas la couleur…

« Connaissez-vous ce proverbe indien ? « Le monde semble sombre quand on a les yeux fermés » » Shaka haussa un sourcil, estimant qu'à côté de la « finesse » du général, la brutalité de Kanon était pleine de tact…

« Il n'a d'égal que cet autre proverbe : « Parler de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, c'est vouloir jouer aux échecs sans échiquier. » » Où comment rétorquer élégamment de se mêler de ses affaires… mais apparemment, la répartie était trop subtile puisque le sens à peine caché de la phrase ne sembla pas prendre forme dans le cerveau du marinas.

« Pourquoi gardez-vous les yeux fermés, êtes-vous aveugle ? » Shaka fixa le général, ce qui était en soi une prouesse avec les paupières closes, puis bu lentement une gorgée de thé.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle. » Répondit-il simplement, évitant de répondre à la première partie de l'interrogation. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer là-dessus avec qui que ce soit.

Même enfant, il gardait les yeux fermés, vivant ainsi dans un monde seulement partagé par le Bouddha. Il avait cru mourir lorsque celui-ci l'avait quitté et en signe de repentance, il avait décidé de continuer à vivre en se privant d'un sens. Cela lui permettait aussi d'aiguiser ses autres perceptions et d'établir une certaine distance avec le reste du monde, distance qui lui convenait parfaitement. Cependant, lors de son entraînement de chevalier, il avait réalisé que son attaque la plus puissante nécessitait qu'il mobilise toutes ses facultés et tout ses sens. C'est pourquoi il ouvrait les yeux pour exécuter le trésor du ciel, ainsi que pour sonder l'esprit de ses adversaires. Ishtar était un cas particulier. Au début, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore de cosmos, il n'arrivait à la détecter qu'avec les sens normaux, et donc, en ouvrant les yeux. Et puis, quand il avait vu son visage, il avait été profondément ému. En sa présence, il mourrait d'envie de contempler ses traits, alors, il avait fini par céder définitivement, gardant toujours les yeux ouverts lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Krishna regarda le visage serein de l'autre, décidant de ne pas insister. Le Bouddha était bien rêveur, sans doute réfléchissait-il au destin du monde. Le général se cala dans son fauteuil, savourant le thé que lui avait versé Shaka. Dans un silence mystique, il observa avec adoration le visage aux traits fins de l'autre, se demandant quelle pouvait être la couleur des yeux d'un dieu.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une heure lorsque Shaka sentit l'approche d'un cosmos familier. Devant un général des mers médusé, l'élégante silhouette du chevalier d'or du Bélier se matérialisa dans la pièce, aux côtés du chevalier de la Vierge, dont il avait repéré le cosmos afin de savoir où se téléporter.

« Mu ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda calmement Shaka en se levant, tandis qu'Ishtar, ayant senti le cosmos de l'atlante, quittait les rayonnages obscurs pour s'approcher.

« Il faut que vous reveniez d'urgence au sanctuaire… c'est Kanon. »

« Et moi qui allais dire que j'étais ravie de te revoir… » Murmura Ishtar.

* * *

On aurait facilement pu prendre la fragile silhouette pour celle d'une fillette de six ans. Des traits fins, des cheveux blonds mi-longs, un corps trop maigre, des paupières fermées en permanence, closes sur un univers intérieur déjà beaucoup trop riche et mature. Un contact prolongé dans son dos força l'enfant à quitter sa position allongée sur le sol, où il avait fini par s'endormir après avoir longtemps pleuré. Il se releva, séchant les traces de larmes sur ses joues avant de lever une main pour flatter la tête de l'animal qui l'avait dérangé.

Il faisait déjà nuit, mais dans la salle sans fenêtre, qui était devenue son lieu de méditation favori, rien ne venait marquer le passage du temps. L'immense statue du Bouddha, seule décoration de l'endroit, était en permanence éclairée de bougies.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici Radjah ? » Le vieux tigre répondit à la voix fluette par un ronronnement. Puis il s'écarta légèrement pour laper l'eau contenue dans un bol en bois posé à même le sol. « Ne te gênes pas surtout… » Murmura l'enfant, réalisant que le tigre buvait son eau. Il ne fit cependant rien pour l'écarter, lui caressant gentiment les flancs. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le fauve l'avait toujours suivi, comme s'il l'avait adopté. Le félin arrêta de boire et se coucha sur le côté, léchant son pelage. Pensif, Shaka s'assit sur le sol près de l'animal, réfléchissant à l'amère leçon qu'il avait reçue aujourd'hui…

Il s'était assis par terre, drapé dans un sari blanc trop grand, profondément perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu dans la matinée. A nouveau, des pèlerins étaient venus aujourd'hui près du vihara, et à nouveau, Shaka avait assisté à un spectacle qui le faisait souffrir. Il s'était alors réfugié près de la statue du Bouddha. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre la voix de celui qui l'avait toujours guidé depuis la naissance. Et bien sûr, la voix de son maître avait résonné dans son esprit.

_- Shaka…Shaka …Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ? Un enfant de six ans, restant assis comme cela tous les jours… Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ?_

Les images de la matinée réapparurent à l'enfant sous ses paupières closes. « Aujourd'hui encore j'ai vu de nombreuses dépouilles flotter sur le Gange. Sur les berges, il y avait des pèlerins qui étaient venus se baigner. » Le petit garçon hésita, cherchant le moyen de dire le plus clairement possible ce qui le troublait. « J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils avaient envie de mourir plutôt que de vivre. Pourquoi le pays dans lequel je suis né est-il aussi pauvre ? On dirait que les gens ne viennent au monde que pour connaître la douleur et la peine. » Il serra dans ses mains le tissu de son sari, attendant une réponse.

_- Shaka ? Est-ce cela qui te semble triste ?_ Demanda la voix avec une patience infinie.

« Bien sûr. » L'enfant marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots à nouveau. « Qui aurait envie d'une vie faite seulement de souffrance ? »

_- Cela n'est pas vrai. S'il y a de la souffrance, il y aussi du bonheur. L'inverse est vrai également. Une belle fleur s'épanouit, puis fanera. Toute chose vivante en ce monde ne se fige jamais, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Tout bouge et change perpétuellement. C'est le principe de l'impermanence. Il en va de même pour la vie des hommes. _Malgré les explications de son maître, l'enfant sentit ses yeux lui brûler les paupières. Il ne comprenait pas…

« Mais, à partir du moment où l'on sait que c'est la mort qui terminera toujours la vie, n'est-ce pas la peine qui domine la vie de chacun ? Et même si une personne essaye de surmonter ses peines pour trouver l'amour et le bonheur, la mort anéantira tout ses efforts. Alors pourquoi les hommes naissent-ils en ce monde ? » Ses larmes coulaient désormais librement le long de ses joues pales. « Nous ne pouvons pas défier la mort, complète et éternelle… »

_- Shaka, tu oublies une chose…_

« Oublier ? »

_- Tu oublies ceci… La mort n'est pas la fin de tout, la mort n'est qu'un simple changement._ Incapable de retenir son chagrin, l'enfant se laissa tomber en avant, face contre terre. C'était comme si les larmes ne cesseraient jamais. La leçon était trop dure, comment était-il possible de renoncer à tout ?

_Shaka ne l'oublies pas_… reprit le Bouddha afin d'être bien compris de son jeune disciple, qui continuait à pleurer_… la mort n'est pas la fin de tout, tous ceux qui ont vu le jour sur cette terre et qui ont été reconnus comme des saints, ont surmonté l'épreuve qu'est la mort. Shaka, si tu peux appréhender cela dans ta méditation c'est que malgré ta nature d'être humain, tu dois être l'homme le plus proche de dieu. _

« Ainsi vous êtes encore ici jeune maître… » La voix tira l'enfant hors de ses souvenirs. L'ancien était entré, ayant suivi le tigre qu'il avait vu se diriger vers le lieu de méditation de Shaka. « Il fait déjà nuit, vous devriez manger et vous reposer, afin de reprendre des forces… vous ne mangez presque rien… » Toujours assis sur le sol, l'enfant leva son visage vers le vieil homme. A ses côtés, le tigre continuait à lécher son pelage.

« Comment peut-on surmonter la mort ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, ignorant la remarque de l'homme. Celui-ci ne se formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude ces derniers temps que le jeune garçon lui pose des questions sur le sens de l'existence.

« Que percevez-vous lorsque vous avez les yeux fermés ? Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué… Vous avez un don… »

« Le cosmos ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors… il est possible de surmonter la mort par le cosmos ? »

« Chacun a la possibilité de saisir l'infini qui est en lui, à condition qu'il le veuille suffisamment… » Le vieil homme sourit doucement. Du haut de ses six ans, Sakyamuni posait des questions que lui-même ne s'était posées qu'une fois sa vie déjà bien avancée. Il remerciait chaque jour le Bouddha de lui avoir confié son héritier, ce fameux soir où il avait trouvé l'enfant sur les marches au bord du fleuve.

« Le cosmos… » Répéta le garçon, pensif.

« Bien, la nuit porte conseil jeune maître. Vous devriez m'accompagner. » Le bonze sortit de la pièce. Shaka se leva pour le suivre, bientôt imité par Radjah, qui faillit le faire tomber en lui léchant le visage. L'enfant sourit largement, révélant une bouche où il manquait quelques dents de lait, puis serra le tigre contre lui.

« Tu viens Radjah ? Toi au moins, tu ne te poses pas des questions qui font pleurer. » Pour toute réponse, le tigre feula doucement. Trois mois plus tard, guidé par le Bouddha, le jeune Sakyamuni découvrait le huitième sens au cours d'une méditation, découverte aussitôt suivie de celle des six mondes de la métempsycose.

* * *

**NDA** : les six mondes de la métempsycose, concept bouddhiste. Ce sont les six mondes où l'âme humaine se réincarne selon les actions qu'elle a commises lors de ses vies précédentes. Pour rappel, selon l'anime…les six mondes sont : l'enfer, l'enfer de la famine, le monde des bêtes (où l'on est changé en fauve et où règne la loi du plus fort), Azura, (rempli de meurtriers et de mécréants, où l'on se bat pour l'éternité… vient de « asura », les divinités guerrières), le monde des humains (où règne l'incessante torture des émotions) et le paradis (où la moindre mauvaise pensée fait retomber le fautif en enfer.)

Les trois derniers mondes sont ceux dans lesquels on se réincarne lorsque l'on a bien agi… On peut comprendre en voyant le tableau que le Bouddha ait souhaité se retirer du cycle des réincarnations… même le Paradis n'est pas très réjouissant…

Amis lecteurs, je vous prie de ne voir aucune propagande religieuse dans mes écrits, je ne fais que développer le point de vue de l'anime… Ca se trouve…je suis membre d'une secte…ou athée…ou bouddhiste…ou folle…à vous de choisir. Mais je ne suis ici que pour le plaisir d'écrire.

D'ailleurs, je le rappelle…je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, quelle que soit sa longueur…


	11. Innocences

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** La fic est à moi, mais pas la plupart des persos…c'est le principe de la fan fiction…

**Reviews** : Sincèrement, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, car en relisant vos encouragements, ça m'a redonné pas mal de courage quand je manque d'inspiration. Donc, ce chapitre est dédicacé à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Kanon frappé, Camus dégelé, Ishtar maltraitée, Athéna dépassée, sans oublier un tigre à qui on va faire la morale.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci à ma bêta lectrice…

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Innocences

* * *

Quatre chevaliers d'or entravés : c'est l'image qui apparut à Ishtar lorsqu'elle se matérialisa près des portes de la salle du trône, accompagnée de Mu et de Shaka. Une vision de violence et de confusion qui contrastait furieusement avec la grandeur empreinte de majesté du lieu.

Salle du trône du domaine sacré d'Athéna, moins d'une heure plus tôt.

La nouvelle était tombée, accueillie dans un silence de mort. L'urne de Poséidon avait été volée. Habillée de l'une de ses éternelles robes blanches à la pureté virginale, assise sur son trône, la réincarnation de la Déesse grecque de la sagesse avait bien du mal à prendre une décision. Debout derrière elle, le grand Pope restait silencieux. Kanon se tenait agenouillé devant elle, attendant une réaction de Saori après avoir raconté toute l'histoire sans omettre de détail.

« Il faut faire vérifier si l'urne a bien disparu. » Finit-elle par articuler, s'adressant à Shion du ton le plus neutre qu'elle fut capable d'adopter. Pendant que l'atlante contactait Mu mentalement, la jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant sans le voir l'homme agenouillé à quelques mètres devant elle. Lui voler l'urne, et le lui faire annoncer par l'un de ses propres chevaliers, que tout accusait de trahison malgré ses dénégations : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Poséidon avait pris un soin particulier à refroidir le plat qu'il lui servait. Même si Kanon affirmait qu'en aucun cas Poséidon ne voulait lui déclarer la guerre, elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait envie de croire le Dragon des mers, mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de se heurter aux protestations du Pope et des chevaliers d'or. Fermant les yeux, elle pria intérieurement pour se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Mu apparut dans la salle du trône, revêtu de l'armure d'or du Bélier. La simple vue de son visage confirmèrent à Shion et à Athéna que le Dragon des Mers avait dit la vérité. L'atlante raconta avoir trouvé un coffre vide là où aurait dû reposer l'urne sacrée. Non seulement celle-ci avait disparu pensa Shion, mais l'endroit de la salle où elle était enfermée était un secret connu seulement des chevaliers d'or. Isaak avait certainement bénéficié de complicités ou tout du moins de fuites.

« Réalises-tu que tu risques la peine de mort ? » Demanda le Pope « Malgré tes dires, il pèse sur toi de fortes accusations de trahison chevalier des Gémeaux. »

« Je suis tout autant le général du Dragon des Mers, que cela vous plaise ou non. » Dit Kanon en se relevant, quelque peu agacé. « Et je vous ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas au courant. » Etonné, le regard de Mu passa d'un acteur de la scène à l'autre.

« Grand Pope » Commença-t-il « Ce… c'est sérieux ? Kanon a volé l'urne ? Il ne peut pas nous avoir trahis… »

« Ce n'est pas moi mais Isaak. » Le coupa Kanon. Pensif, Shion contempla quelques instants le visage de Mu. Habituellement sereins, ses traits reflétaient la plus totale incompréhension. Il ne semblait faire aucun doute pour le Bélier que son collègue n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Fais venir ici les autres chevaliers d'or Mu. Cela se décidera au vote. Qu'en pensez-vous Déesse ? »

« Oui, c'est la meilleure solution. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Depuis qu'elle avait donné la possibilité à Mu de se téléporter au sanctuaire, les rassemblements étaient beaucoup plus aisés et rapides. Saori avait trouvé le moyen de donner cette capacité à Mu en consultant le journal que tenait chaque réincarnation d'Athéna, elle y avait elle-même beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps. Ce vieil ouvrage était une sorte de mémoire collective, traitant aussi bien des faits que des états d'âme de toutes les jeunes filles ayant précédé Saori. Depuis qu'elle avait eu enfin le temps de lire ce livre, elle apprenait un peu mieux à accepter et appréhender sa charge, même si pour une adolescente, tout cela était souvent dur à supporter. Elle se voyait mal juger Kanon et dans le fond, la solution du vote lui permettait de se décharger quelque peu de sa responsabilité.

Attendant le retour de Mu, elle se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son trône, tandis que Shion restait impassible, le visage caché par son masque. Debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Kanon défiait le Pope du regard.

Dans cette ambiance tendue se matérialisèrent bientôt les silhouettes des chevaliers d'or, seuls manquant à l'appel Shaka et Dohko : la Balance était partie aux Cinq Pics pour rendre visite à Shunreï. Mu s'éclipsa de nouveau pour aller chercher le vieux maître, tandis que les chevaliers d'or présents s'inclinaient pour saluer Athéna et le Grand Pope, une lueur curieuse dans le regard de certains. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Saori de les convoquer pour rien.

Inquiet, Saga examina le visage fermé de son frère, qui d'ailleurs, semblait vouloir éviter son regard. Avait-il des choses à se reprocher ? Ou bien était-ce une mauvaise nouvelle venant de Poséidon… Pourtant, son jumeau ne portait pas son écaille des mers, mais un simple pantalon avec une chemise noire. Ce n'était donc pas une mission officielle. Kanon arborait le sourire méprisant qui lui servait déjà de carapace avant même son enfermement au cap Sounion. Le sourire qu'il avait toujours en cas de crise…

Saga en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsque les cosmoénergies de Dohko et Mu apparurent dans la pièce. La Balance portait de simples habits traditionnels chinois et son visage reflétait clairement la curiosité. Le chevalier posa rapidement un genou à terre avant de se relever et de briser le silence.

« Grand Pope… ? » Il fut coupé par la voix de Kanon, qui fixait Shion du regard, comme pour le défier d'essayer de le condamner.

« L'urne de Poséidon a été volée et elle est actuellement au sanctuaire sous-marin. » Il eut un rictus. « Et vous allez devoir voter pour savoir si je suis un traître ou pas. »

Saga chancela légèrement, mais fut discrètement soutenu par Aphrodite, si bien que personne ne remarqua l'incident. Angelo haussa un sourcil ironique, tandis que Milo observait le visage tendu à l'extrême de Camus, dont les poings s'étaient violemment refermés. Aldébaran, Shura et Dohko restèrent neutres, tandis que le Sagittaire et son frère arboraient des expressions choquées.

Mu s'était immobilisé sur place, comme paralysé par la tension ambiante. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressentait que la situation risquait de dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre. Observant Camus d'un air inquiet, Milo se risqua à poser une question, espérant détourner quelque peu l'attention générale du choc de la révélation.

« Déesse Athéna… il s'agit d'une grande perte, mais n'est-il pas possible d'enfermer Poséidon dans une autre urne si jamais il déclarait la guerre à nouveau ? »

« Cette urne est imprégnée de l'essence même de Poséidon : il est mort à l'intérieur, il y a bien longtemps. » Saori frissonna. « C'est ce qui me serait arrivé en Elision lors de la dernière guerre. Lorsque l'une des incarnations d'un dieu meurt dans ce type d'objet maudit, il est possible à un autre dieu de sceller l'objet avec son sang. Cela lui permet ensuite de pourvoir renvoyer à l'intérieur de l'urne l'esprit de celui qui y est mort, et cela, même si des siècles se sont écoulés. » Elle marqua une pause. « En essayant de me tuer avec une urne maudite, Hadès n'a pas fait autre chose que d'essayer de créer une arme qui aurait pu servir contre les incarnations suivantes d'Athéna. Alors pour répondre à ta question Milo : recréer un tel objet demanderait d'arriver à plonger Poséidon dans une urne sans qu'il ne se débatte et les pouvoirs de Poséidon étant presque équivalents à ceux de Zeus, cela relève quasiment de l'impossible. Si je n'avais pas eu l'urne en ma possession lors de notre dernier affrontement, j'aurais certainement été vaincue... »

Ses paroles furent accueillies dans un silence glacial, aussi bien au sens figuré que littéral. L'aura de Camus refroidissait la pièce de seconde en seconde.

« Qui a volé l'urne ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents, tandis que Milo priait intérieurement pour qu'il ne perde pas son calme. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois en colère : lorsqu'il avait appris l'assassinat du chevalier cristal, sans pour autant savoir qui en était l'auteur. Dés que l'on touchait à ses disciples, le froid Verseau se révélait impulsif et impitoyable.

« Selon les dires de Kanon… » Répondit Shion « C'est Isaak qui l'aurait volée la nuit d'avant son départ. »

« Sale menteur ! » Hurla Camus en se jetant sur Kanon pour le frapper. Déstabilisé, le Dragon des Mers fut violemment projeté à terre avant que personne n'ait pu réagir. « Je ne te laisserai pas salir Isaak ! » Kanon se releva avec un sourire ironique et essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre coupée. Camus allait le frapper de nouveau, mais son poing fut retenu par Saga.

« Si tu choisis de t'attaquer à mon frère, je te prie d'attendre qu'il porte une armure. »

« Calmez-vous chevaliers ! » Ordonna le Grand Pope, tandis que le regard de Camus jetait des éclairs.

« J'aurais du m'en douter, la traîtrise est de famille chez vous… » Souffla-t-il assez fort pour que seulement Saga l'entende. La réaction fut violente et immédiate, le chevalier des Gémeaux envoyant son poing directement dans le ventre du Verseau. Aussitôt la scène devint confuse, Milo se précipitant pour défendre Camus tandis que Saga se mettait aux côtés de Kanon, et que Dohko, Aiolia, Aioros, Aldébaran, Shura et Mu tentaient de séparer les combattants, qui se lançaient des insultes. Aphrodite regardait la scène en humant une rose, tandis qu'Angelo s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et d'admirer le spectacle, restant tranquillement debout près du Poisson.

_- Va chercher Shaka !_ Ordonna mentalement Shion à Mu, qui hocha la tête et se dématérialisa aussitôt. Le Grand Pope regarda le Bélier partir avant de s'avancer vers ce qu'il convenait d'appeler le champ de bataille.

« Crystal net ! » Leur attention étant entièrement portée vers leurs opposants, les combattants se retrouvèrent pris au dépourvu et furent immobilisés par le cosmos de Shion. Celui-ci les contempla en silence, son masque cachant l'expression de son visage, attendant qu'ils se calment.

Shaka, Ishtar et Mu apparurent à cet instant dans la pièce. La Vierge haussa un sourcil en réalisant la situation, tandis qu'Ishtar regardait sans comprendre Kanon et les trois autres collés dans une espèce de toile d'araignée. Le Bélier resta impassible, admirant simplement la capacité de son maître à immobiliser quatre chevaliers d'or.

« Puis-je vous relâcher chevaliers ou désirez-vous continuer à donner ce spectacle affligeant à Athéna ? » Finit par demander Shion. N'attendant pas de réponse et les jugeant suffisamment calmés, l'atlante relâcha sa prise mentale, libérant ainsi les jumeaux, Camus et Milo.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Finit par demander Shaka, rompant le silence. Le Pope se tourna vers lui pour répondre. Il regarda quelques secondes les yeux clos de la Vierge, qui ne portait d'ailleurs pas son armure, mais un col roulé noir et un pantalon.

« L'urne de Poséidon a été volée. J'ai rassemblé ici les chevaliers d'or afin de voter de ce que nous devons faire concernant Kanon. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

« Voilà le débat » Souffla le Pope. « Il affirme qu'il ne savait rien et que c'est Isaak qui a volé l'urne…cependant, seuls les chevaliers d'or et la déesse savaient où nous avions enfermé l'urne. »

« Il n'y aura pas besoin de voter. » Répondit calmement Shaka. « Si Kanon l'accepte, ainsi qu'Athéna, je peux lire dans son esprit s'il dit ou non la vérité. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. » Répéta Kanon, souriant à son frère. Il avait été profondément ému que Saga prenne sa défense contre Camus. Il avait eu tort d'appréhender la réaction de son jumeau, leur lien était redevenu aussi puissant qu'avant. Saga le lui avait dit après leur réconciliation, quand l'un sombrait dans la folie, il y avait aussi la folie dans le cœur de l'autre. Et inversement. Malgré leur séparation, ils avaient toujours évolué dans des trajectoires parallèles.

« J'ai pleine confiance en toi Shaka. » Dit Saori « Je croirai ce que tu diras. » Aux paroles de la déesse, Kanon s'avança vers l'indien pour lui faire face. Vu le niveau et la puissance mentale de Kanon, la Vierge fut contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Par respect pour toi, je ne vais pas lire dans ton esprit chevalier, mais sache que je saurai si tu mens. » Expliqua-t-il lentement. Kanon se contenta de hocher la tête, frissonnant malgré lui lorsque le regard de Shaka se fixa au sien.

« Savais-tu que Poséidon voulait voler l'urne ? »

« Non, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Est-ce Isaak qui l'a dérobée ? »

« Oui »

« Comment Isaak a t-il su où se trouvait l'urne ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » Shaka ferma les paupières, détachant Kanon de son emprise psychique par la même occasion.

« Il dit la vérité. » A ces mots, Camus sortit aussitôt de la salle sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Milo regarda la silhouette du français s'éloigner, se doutant bien qu'il devait être profondément choqué par la trahison d'Isaak. Il avait été jusqu'à l'héberger, alors que le Kraken se jouait de lui et de Hyoga.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus besoin de voter, puisqu'il apparaît que Kanon ne nous a pas trahis. » Dit finalement le Scorpion au Pope, qui hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. » Il s'inclina légèrement, puis s'en alla lui-même afin de retrouver le Verseau. Aphrodite l'observa partir, mordillant pensivement la tige d'une rose rouge, qu'il avait fait apparaître par réflexe.

« On fait quoi pour Kanon alors ? » Demanda Angelo. Non pas qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire…

« Rien, on ne lui fera rien, il n'a rien fait ! » S'énerva Saga. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Objecta Aioros « La double allégeance de Kanon pose problème. »

« Evidemment, tu n'as rien à te reprocher toi. Toujours si brillant et parfait… » Le regard aigue-marine du chevalier des Gémeaux brillait d'une colère grandissante tandis qu'il crachait ses paroles.

« Calmez-vous chevaliers ! » Ordonna le Pope à nouveau. « Nous nous en remettrons à la décision d'Athéna. » Saori se crispa légèrement lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Je suis désolée Saga, mais le fait que Kanon soit un général des mers posera à nouveau problème tôt ou tard. » Elle regarda Kanon droit dans les yeux. « Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'interdis l'accès du sanctuaire à toi et aux autres marinas… Cela peut sembler cruel, mais il s'agit de la décision la plus sage. » A peine eut-elle fini de parler que le poing de Saga s'abattit sur le sol, créant une crevasse.

« C'est injuste ! Kanon s'est sacrifié pour vous plusieurs fois ! » Il tomba à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Sale garce ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Hurla Aiolia. Il s'avançait pour châtier Saga, mais fut retenu par la voix de Shaka.

« Eloignez-vous de lui, ce n'est plus Saga ! »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Kanon contempla son frère, à genou, dont les cheveux viraient au gris. Saga semblait souffrir atrocement, serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais vu son jumeau faire de crise de schizophrénie et le résultat était tout particulièrement impressionnant. Alors que les autres reculaient d'autour de son frère, il s'avança vers lui pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés, serrant le dos de Saga contre son torse, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire du mal ou d'essayer de lui échapper.

« Calme-toi Saga, je te jure que personne ne nous séparera. » Il murmurait à son oreille « Je serais toujours là Saga. » L'autre tremblait légèrement, comme un animal sauvage qui entendrait pour la première fois la voix de l'homme. Il se débattit quelques instants, mais finit par s'apaiser peu à peu, ses cheveux retrouvant leur belle couleur bleutée, sa colère se changeant lentement en détresse, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son autre lui-même. Saga se retrouva bientôt à pleurer dans les bras de son frère, qui le tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

Mal à l'aise, les autres chevaliers présents ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou non, comprenant tout autant la décision de leur déesse que la douleur qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez les jumeaux. Ishtar s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas intervenir, sachant qu'il serait mauvais de contredire ouvertement Athéna devant ses propres chevaliers, mais l'olympienne ne perdait rien pour attendre. Celle-ci sembla d'ailleurs lire en partie ses pensées, puisqu'elle se leva pour parler.

« Mes chevaliers sont cependant libres d'aller au sanctuaire sous-marin s'ils le souhaitent. » Saori posa un regard attristé sur les deux frères enlacés, puis sourit doucement à Kanon. Elle se détestait elle-même en cet instant. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle du trône afin de regagner la solitude réconfortante de ses appartements. Souhaitant mettre fin à cette réunion pénible, Shion fit alors un signe de la main pour ordonner aux chevaliers présents de sortir.

* * *

Le petit garçon soupira, regardant les feuilles qui s'étalaient devant lui. Comme tous les matins, il était resté à étudier, traçant avec application les caractères du sanskrit. C'était une langue très peu pratiquée en Inde depuis la colonisation anglaise et n'était plus que l'apanage d'une certaine élite sociale. Mais comme le sanskrit demeurait la référence en ce qui concernait les textes religieux, l'ancien avait tenu à ce que Sakyamuni l'apprenne, et cela, même si les moines parlaient anglais entre eux.

Le blondinet s'appliqua encore quelques instants puis sourit en réalisant qu'il avait enfin fini d'écrire sa traduction. Il la relut une dernière fois, puis ferma les paupières avant de l'apporter à son maître. Dés que celui-ci le congédia, l'enfant se précipita à l'extérieur pour retrouver son tigre, qui s'était cassé une patte quelques jours plus tôt. Le félin était allongé dans le jardin à l'extérieur du monastère et ses yeux verts semblaient regarder avec envie deux de ses congénères qui se battaient en jouant entre eux. Radjah ronronna cependant en sentant la présence à ses côtés de l'enfant. Celui-ci lui caressa la tête entre les deux oreilles avant d'examiner avec soin sa patte cassée.

« Quel idiot aussi… ça t'apprendra à essayer de voler de la nourriture » Murmura l'enfant. Pour toute réponse, le tigre ferma les yeux, comme pour nier l'affaire, puis posa sa tête entre ses pattes. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans les cuisines du Vihara, mais un moine étant entré, il avait voulu s'enfuir en bondissant par la fenêtre et avait raté son atterrissage, escalier comme piste d'atterrissage oblige.

Shaka s'assit dans l'herbe près de Radjah, savourant l'ombre apportée par les arbres. La forêt était toute proche et bien souvent, les tigres du monastère y partaient avant de revenir plusieurs jours après. Au loin, un ou deux moines allaient et venaient, s'occupant des tigres ou du potager. L'enfant se mit bientôt à méditer, son cosmos l'entourant doucement. Le Bouddha lui avait appris à maîtriser cette énergie en lui et désormais, elle se déployait instinctivement lorsqu'il était en méditation, l'aidant à atteindre plus facilement le nirvana.

Sa sérénité naissante fut cependant brisée par l'approche d'un cosmos puissant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. L'inconnu était dans la forêt, se croyant sans doute caché. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Shaka se décida à parler.

« Je sais que vous êtes ici. » Le tigre endormi à ses côtés se réveilla, puis donna un léger coup de queue à l'enfant, comme pour le punir de l'avoir tiré de sa sieste. Il fixa bientôt son regard sur une ombre émergeant de la forêt, puis renifla l'air comme pour juger de son agressivité.

« Tu es très impressionnant jeune homme. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que ton cosmos a été ressenti dans la région, mais nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver. » La voix était douce, teintée d'un léger accent. « Comment m'as-tu repéré ? »

« Votre cosmos bien sûr. » Répondit simplement Shaka, comme si cela coulait de source. Jugeant que l'intrus n'était pas agressif, Radjah détourna son attention de lui pour lécher son pelage, faisant attention à ne pas prendre appui sur sa patte blessée.

« Quel âge as-tu jeune homme ? »

« Je vais avoir sept ans demain et je m'appelle Shaka. » Répondit poliment l'enfant.

« La Vierge, oui, il a le potentiel d'un or. » Murmura l'homme pour lui-même avant de répondre plus haut. « A sept ans, je n'avais jamais encore ressenti le cosmos en moi et pourtant, je m'entraînais déjà à le faire depuis plus d'un an. »

« Vous méditez vous aussi ? » Demanda Shaka, curieux.

« Pas exactement, je me sers de mon cosmos pour défendre la justice et Athéna. » L'enfant sentit l'homme s'approcher mais ne détecta aucune agressivité de sa part. « C'est un très beau tigre. Je vois que sa patte est cassée, je peux le soigner si tu veux. »

« Il est déjà soigné. »

« Je peux le guérir. »

Shaka sentit le cosmos de l'autre se concentrer et entendit Radjah se mettre à ronronner. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Le tigre s'était levé et s'étirait, sa patte semblant complètement guérie. Le garçon jeta un regard intrigué à l'inconnu, qui d'ailleurs était vêtu de manière étrange. Il avait une sorte de diadème gris bleuté sur la tête, portait un plastron de la même couleur avec des épaulettes, des gants couvrant les avants bras mais ses bras étaient simplement protégés par du tissu. Il avait également des jambières et une espèce de jupe courte en métal. De là où il était, Shaka voyait également que des sortes de plumes de métal pendaient élégamment derrière l'inconnu. Le tout contrastait furieusement avec les longs cheveux roses et les yeux de la même couleur de l'homme. Il devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années, mais il était difficile de lui donner un âge précis en raison de son apparence androgyne. Il était le premier occidental à rencontrer Shaka.

« J'ai l'impression que tu en sais à la fois beaucoup et très peu sur le cosmos. » Murmura l'homme, à la fois amusé et soulagé de la réaction de l'enfant. Ce gamin de sept ans avait commencé à lui donner froid dans le dos, avec ses yeux fermés, sa beauté froide et son cosmos anormalement puissant. Mais vu la tête qu'il faisait en le regardant, il était clair que le gamin était tout autant intrigué par lui que lui-même par l'enfant.

L'homme allait ajouter quelque chose, mais tourna la tête en sentant l'approche d'une autre personne. L'ancien approchait, les bonzes travaillant dans le jardin l'ayant discrètement prévenu qu'un étranger conversait avec Sakyamuni.

« Je suis le chef de cette petite communauté étranger. » Dit l'ancien après s'être incliné légèrement pour saluer l'homme, qui lui rendit son salut. « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène en ce monastère isolé ? »

« Cet enfant. » Répondit calmement l'intrus, tandis que Shaka caressait doucement Radjah tout en écoutant la conversation. « Il a de grandes capacités. »

« Sakyamuni est notre guru. » Dit l'ancien, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Comment ce gamin peut-il être votre guide spirituel ? » Le chevalier avait beau avoir été entraîné en Inde, il avait toujours eu du mal à saisir toutes les bizarreries de ce pays.

« Ce sont des plumes de paon ? » Demanda Shaka de sa voix fluette, regardant avec intérêt la tenue de l'homme.

« Oui, je me nomme Gabriel, chevalier d'argent du Paon et je suis au service de la déesse Athéna. » Expliqua l'homme, souriant à l'enfant. Celui-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, une lueur curieuse au fond de ses prunelles magnifiques. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le chevalier n'arrivait plus à en détacher le regard.

« Je n'ai pas envie de quitter le vihara. » Affirma soudain le gamin, le regardant toujours « Vous avez des pensées bizarres… » Le vieux bonze ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant le visage consterné de l'homme.

« Jeune maître, il me semble vous avoir déjà dis que lire dans les pensées d'une personne sans son accord n'est pas respectueux. »

« Pardonnez-moi. » Rougit l'enfant, baissant le regard, libérant ainsi de son emprise le chevalier du Paon. Gabriel sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, typiquement le genre de frisson que l'on ressent en présence de phénomènes inexplicables. Ce gamin avait quelque chose de non humain.

« Il me semble, monsieur le chevalier, que vous venez d'obtenir en partie la réponse à votre question. » Conclut le moine.

* * *

Ishtar marchait dans les jardins du Palais d'Athéna. Cette immensité de verdure couvrait tout l'espace entre la demeure de la déesse et le Mont Etoilé. Contrairement au reste du sanctuaire, la végétation y était luxuriante et une petite rivière y serpentait même. De nombreuses fleurs, des arbres fruitiers, des buissons de roses non taillés, cela ressemblait au jardin d'Eden. Quelques ruines parsemaient l'endroit et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le Star Hill.

Examinant les alentours, elle décida de s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un olivier, qui penchait ses branches au-dessus du mince cours d'eau. Elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, tout comme il la rendait mélancolique. Elle observa l'onde, écoutant son doux murmure, tout en faisant délicatement tourner la rose entre ses doigts. Elle appréciait d'autant plus la douce chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi qu'elle savait qu'elle retournerait en Asgard dans la soirée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ishtar respira longuement le parfum de la rose qu'elle avait cueillie. Elle n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où elle avait discuté avec Kanon de son passé. Cela lui semblait si lointain, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré ses souvenirs à l'époque. Les jumeaux avaient décidé de partir ensemble au domaine sous-marin. Dés que Saga s'était relevé, il avait demandé au Pope l'autorisation de quitter le sanctuaire. C'était aussi bien pour se retrouver entre eux que par pure provocation. Mais Shion les avait laissé faire.

Ishtar avait ensuite eu une belle explication avec Saori, en privé. Finalement, elle n'était pas revenue sur sa décision, mais avait accepté que Kanon puisse accompagner Ishtar lorsque celle-ci était au sanctuaire. La babylonienne sourit légèrement, Saori avait été presque hystérique en sa présence, à croire que son baiser lui avait fait de l'effet. Plus elle la voyait et plus Ishtar avait de la peine concernant Saori. Une gamine qui n'était pas à sa place, voilà l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. De la colère aussi, non pas contre Saori, mais contre Athéna, qui laissait ses pouvoirs et ses responsabilités à des personnes incapables de les gérer. Quant à Shaka, il s'était absenté, profitant de son retour inattendu pour aller voir comment se passait l'entraînement de ses disciples.

« Quel charmant tableau Ishtar... » Le son de cette voix familière, grave et profonde, suffit à la faire frissonner. Son emprise sur la rose se resserra légèrement. Elle eut un mal fou à contrôler une brusque montée de stress. « Une déesse de l'amour une rose à la main, assise au pied d'un arbre dans un jardin d'Eden. Avec une magnifique robe verte brodée d'argent, s'harmonisant à ta chevelure et tes yeux, on pourrait presque croire que tu cherches à séduire quelqu'un... »

« Si je suis en Eden, je suppose que tu es le serpent Zeus ? »

L'olympien ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux gris, rendus presque bleus par la lumière grecque. Malgré la haine qu'elle lui vouait, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était d'une incroyable beauté. Il portait une ample toge blanche rehaussée d'une cape noire, qui lui retombait jusqu'aux pieds. Ses courts cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint pâle, retombant en petites mèches sur son front et sa nuque. Ishtar baissa le regard, commençant à paniquer légèrement en réalisant que Zeus cachait son cosmos. Personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il la scrutait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle soutint son regard, haussant un sourcil, parfaitement consciente de le provoquer.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour essayer encore de me violer. »

« Non, tu es beaucoup plus efficace et intéressante lorsque tu participes. » Souffla-t-il.

« Quand j'y repense, j'aurais mieux fait de mourir que de me donner à toi cette nuit-là. »

« Allons, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été assez idiote pour tomber dans mon piège et assez brillante pour que je souhaite te garder en vie. »

« Je ne suis pas un trophée ou un jouet. Et je n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas été assez doué pour que je n'aie aucune envie de recommencer. »

Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Le visage de Zeus s'assombrit dangereusement. Il s'approcha pour s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, elle crut qu'il allait la frapper mais à son grand étonnement, il saisit la rose qu'elle avait entre les doigts pour la glisser dans sa chevelure ivoire. Paralysée, elle ferma brièvement les yeux, des scènes de son enfermement au palais céleste envahissant son esprit. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer.

« Je peux reprendre ta liberté à n'importe quel moment et ni Athéna, ni Poséidon ou Hadès n'y trouveront rien à redire. » Dit-il doucement, les lèvres presque collées à son oreille. « Tu n'es pas un jouet très coopératif, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est responsable de la mort de toute sa famille et de tout son peuple. »

« C'est toi qui les as tués. »

« Parce que tu as été assez bête pour me laisser t'approcher. » Elle recula légèrement, appuyant plus lourdement son dos contre le tronc de l'olivier où elle était adossée. Le visage de Zeus n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Tu avais changé d'apparence et masqué ton cosmos. » Elle baissa le regard, essayant de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux.

« Tu n'oserais pas essayer de m'échapper n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'échapper ? » Elle sentit la main de Zeus lui enserrer l'arrière de la nuque, la forçant à relever le visage vers lui. Il avait un sourire de prédateur. Ses yeux gris, presque d'un bleu métallique dans la lumière, lui faisaient peur.

« Je peux savoir quelles sont tes occupations en Asgard ? » Ishtar se sentait au bord des larmes, complètement paniquée désormais. Il savait, il savait sûrement. Il allait tuer Shaka.

« Je dois ramener les guerriers divins… »

« Mais encore ? » La voix de Zeus était toujours très douce, trop douce.

« Rien, rien d'autre… » Balbutia-t-elle. Il passa lentement l'index de sa main libre le long de l'angle de la mâchoire d'Ishtar.

« Tu mens très mal ma jolie petite déesse. Tu ne crois pas que je suis conscient de ce que tu fais avec lui ? Tu te moques de moi en osant me mentir. Je te rends ton cosmos et ton identité, je te laisse même avoir des chevaliers et voilà comment tu me remercies : je devrais te punir… »

Il saisit les poignets d'Ishtar, qui ne chercha même pas à se débattre, elle savait par expérience qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Avoir passé mille ans enfermée avec Zeus comme seul visiteur avait au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre comment réagir face à lui. Il la plaqua violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre, prenant possession de ses lèvres. Ishtar ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à tout sauf à ce qui était en train de se produire, essayant de ne pas réagir. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il rompit le contact. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle fixa obstinément le sol, penchant la tête de côté. L'humilier, la dominer, c'est tout ce qu'il cherchait. Elle se frotta les poignets, qu'il venait de libérer de son emprise.

« Nous n'avons rien fait. » Souffla-t-elle. « Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres. Peut-être bien que je devrais te ramener avec moi au palais céleste. Tu sais bien qu'il y a une jolie chambre qui t'y attend. »

« Non, pas ça ! » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, terrorisée. Plus jamais l'enfermement, elle préférait mourir. Il lui saisit doucement le menton, immobilisant son visage.

« Implore moi et je saurais me montrer clément. »

Il souriait, narquois, observant les sillons humides qui parcouraient le visage de sa compagne. Elle était magnifique quand elle pleurait. Des yeux d'un vert à se damner, des lèvres encore rougies par le baiser qu'il venait de lui voler, des traits fins bouleversés. Il voyait clairement le conflit en elle : la peur de l'enfermement et le refus de perdre sa fierté. Il n'y avait rien de plus fier qu'un dieu, si ce n'est une déesse.

« Je vois, tu choisis le silence. Alors en attendant que tu implores mon pardon, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'aide ? » Ishtar eut un hoquet de surprise, l'espoir revenant peu à peu dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'il parle d'Odin depuis le début et non de Shaka ?

« Je ramène ses guerriers divins, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de plus. »

« Cet insolent m'empêche de me téléporter en Asgard, tout comme il m'empêche d'user de mon cosmos pour voir ce que tu y fais. Car tu sais que je t'observe souvent ma douce. »

« Je … » Le refuge, c'était ça le refuge du message d'Odin réalisa-t-elle. « Je te jure que je ne savais rien de cela. Il doit vouloir te contrarier à cause de son exil. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des raisons de t'en vouloir. »

« Odin a de la chance de m'être utile. » Souffla Zeus, relâchant Ishtar. « Si son pouvoir de geler les pôles ne m'était pas précieux, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il aurait rejoint l'autre monde. » Le dieu se releva, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il finit par s'immobiliser, la toisant du regard. « Alors, t'es-tu décidée à demander ma clémence, en bonne déesse bien docile, où préfères-tu m'accompagner en Olympe ? »

Ishtar se raidit, elle devait céder sa fierté si elle voulait rester avec Shaka, pourtant les mots avaient du mal à sortir de ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure et le déchirer avec ses propres ongles.

« Je m'excuse. » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Hum, tu n'as pas compris. Oublierais-tu ce que je t'ai longuement appris ? » Ishtar se leva, la mort dans l'âme, avant de venir s'agenouiller devant lui. Tout plutôt que d'être enfermée à nouveau et être séparée de Shaka.

« Je… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, humiliée de revivre ça. « Je suis une traînée et… » Elle déglutit péniblement. La seule autre fois où elle avait accepté de prononcer ses paroles, c'était pour l'empêcher de tuer une servante qui avait osé répondre à des questions qu'Ishtar lui avaient posées alors que Zeus avait ordonné à tous de ne jamais parler à la déesse. « … et tu es mon maître. »

« Voilà qui est sage de ta part Ishtar. Je suppose que je peux me passer de toi au palais céleste encore quelque temps. Relève-toi. » Elle obéit docilement, évitant son regard où elle était sûre de trouver une lueur de triomphe. « Embrasse-ton maître pour lui dire au revoir. » Elle resta immobile, se sentant envahie par une bouffée de haine.

« Même si je me donnais à toi, tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas assez souffert ? » Elle releva le visage vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes et de colère.

« Fascinant, même désespérée, tu as toujours eu de la répartie. » Il sourit légèrement, une lueur amusée passant dans ses yeux gris bleus. « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, on fait faire ce que l'on veut à ses pions. C'est la loi du plus fort, elle est vieille comme le monde… » Il passa une main dans la chevelure d'Ishtar, récupérant la rose qu'il y avait mise, puis approcha la fleur de son visage pour en respirer le parfum délicat. « Sois une gentille poupée en mon absence. » Souffla-t-il avant de disparaître en une multitude de particules dorées. A bout de nerfs, Ishtar se laissa tomber sur les genoux, s'appuyant avec les mains contre le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Profite bien de ta supériorité » Elle se mit à rire d'un rire sans joie. Si elle avait encore des scrupules à être avec Shaka, Zeus venait de lui ôter toutes ses dernières hésitations. Tant qu'elle serait en Asgard, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait sans qu'il n'en sache rien. « Pauvre Zeus, tu vas voir à quel point elle va être sage ta poupée. »

* * *

Assis dans les gradins du Colisée, qui servait d'arène d'entraînement aux chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, Shaka suivait avec attention le combat que menaient entre eux ses nouveaux apprentis. Il se contentait de leur apprendre à développer leur cosmos et dominer leur esprit, via la méditation, mais avait décidé de laisser un chevalier d'argent veiller à leur développement purement physique, en tout cas, pour les premiers temps de leur formation. Il leur fallait déjà atteindre la vitesse du son, alors de là à égaler la lumière. Pourtant, Shaka sentait du potentiel chez ces enfants, tous deux du signe de la Vierge. Peut-être bien que l'un d'eux serait son futur successeur, mais pour l'instant, ces enfants étaient pressentis pour les armures d'argent du Paon et du Lotus. Shaka fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant approcher un cosmos qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Chevalier Phœnix, je ne pensais pas que tu te trouvais au sanctuaire. »

« Bonjour Shaka. » Le blond hocha la tête pour toute réponse, gardant les paupières closes. « Je ne suis ici que pour quelques heures. Je dois retrouver mon frère et les autres, Athéna nous a ordonné de prendre des vacances et nous avons rendez-vous ce soir au sanctuaire. » Le Phœnix haussa les épaules à ces mots. Shun était ravi de passer du temps avec lui, quant aux autres, la perspective de partir deux semaines sous les cocotiers pour des vacances de rêve les avait totalement enthousiasmés.

« C'est original comme ordre. » Souffla Shaka, gardant son attention portée sur le combat en contrebas. Il était assis en plein soleil, toujours vêtu de ses vêtements d'hiver. La forte température ne semblait pas l'incommoder.

« Ce sont tes disciples ? » L'indien sentit le regard intéressé du chevalier de bronze peser sur lui. Il était surpris de son intérêt soudain. Les deux hommes s'étaient à peine parlé depuis leur combat lors de la bataille des douze maisons.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour que je puisse essayer de t'assassiner avec. » Finit par répondre le blond, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Sa semi-défaite face à un simple bronze était tout de même restée en travers de sa gorge. Ainsi que son aveuglement concernant le Pope.

« C'est toi qui as gagné ce jour-là. Tu aurais pu revenir tout seul, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Répondit simplement Ikki, observant le profil insondable de l'autre. « Dans le fond, mon sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'est à te retarder un peu. » Le chevalier d'or resta silencieux, semblant être absorbé par l'entraînement de ses apprentis. Si son visage ne le reflétait pas, Shaka était tout de même surpris par l'aveu soudain du Phœnix.

« Pourquoi venir me voir chevalier ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de longues secondes.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Ikki passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bleus, plongé dans ses pensées.

Même s'il essayait de le masquer, Shaka sentait clairement du doute dans le cosmos de son interlocuteur. Il sourit légèrement, comprenant ce qui amenait le Phœnix. Son cosmos serein attirait toujours ceux qui se posaient des questions. Il arrivait souvent que Mu ou Aiolia viennent le voir lorsqu'il méditait ou non, tout simplement pour sentir son aura paisible, comme si son calme pouvait déteindre sur eux. En silence, Shaka invita d'un signe Ikki à prendre place sur les marches à ses côtés. Le bronze obéit, le remerciant d'un sourire, il était persuadé que le blond était capable de deviner l'expression du visage de ses interlocuteurs, malgré ses paupières closes.

« En fait, j'ai des questions Shaka…tellement de questions. »

« Et tu viens me voir… »

« Tu es censé posséder la sagesse et la sérénité du Bouddha… » A ces mots, Shaka eut un sourire, que lui rendit bientôt Ikki. L'ironie était trop amusante.

« C'est toi qui m'avais ouvert les yeux à l'époque, en brisant mon monde de certitudes. Je t'aiderais aujourd'hui si j'en suis capable, que puis-je pour toi ? » Phœnix resta silencieux un petit moment avant de répondre.

« Lorsque tu m'as plongé dans une illusion, celle où je portais Shun enfant… est-ce que c'était bien une illusion ? Depuis que Hadès est revenu à la vie, mon frère a beau le cacher, je le sens profondément perturbé. »

« C'était une illusion Ikki, mais je me suis appuyé sur des souvenirs réels. J'avais perçu dans ta conscience des souvenirs douloureux profondément enfouis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire, je les avais juste utilisés contre toi. »

« Alors, j'ai vraiment été en enfer avec Shun ? »

« Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à cette question et peut-être aussi Hadès. »

« Peut-être est-ce à ce moment là que Shun avait été choisi pour être l'incarnation d'Hadès… peut-être bien, qu'en refusant de lâcher mon frère, j'ai empêché l'âme d'Hadès de s'incarner en lui peu après sa naissance… »

« Hadès est dans son véritable corps désormais, Shun ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité. » Constata sobrement Shaka. « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ton frère. »

« Est-ce que toute notre souffrance a été inutile ? » Surpris de la question soudaine, Shaka ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui du Phœnix, qui sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Même moi, suis incapable de tout expliquer et de tout connaître. Le monde est éphémère, même la mort est éphémère. Il y aura toujours une succession de guerres, tant que les dieux seront en vie, et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant ? »

« Ne faut-il par garder espoir malgré tout ? Si nous ne rêvons pas d'un monde meilleur en continuant à vivre et espérer, à quoi tout cela pourrait-il servir ? Je crois que la vie n'a aucun sens et qu'elle est profondément absurde… » Shaka sourit doucement, levant les yeux vers le ciel, ayant totalement oublié le combat entre ses disciples. Ikki écoutait attentivement ses paroles, attendant la fin de la phrase que le blond avait laissée en suspend. « C'est pour cela que le Bouddha a quitté le cycle des réincarnations. »

« Alors la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ? »

« Bien sûr que non Ikki, je n'ai pas dit cela. Le point de vue du Bouddha est quelque peu… » Shaka fronça les sourcils, cherchant le mot approprié. « …extrême. » Il ramena son regard vers le Phœnix, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux surpris. « Ce que je souhaite te faire comprendre, c'est que malgré le non-sens ou plutôt à cause de lui, c'est à chacun d'entre nous d'agir en essayant de construire un monde meilleur. A mes yeux, la vie n'est rien d'autre que cela, et peut-être qu'un jour, les valeurs de paix et de justice triompheront… »

« Et alors, nos combats n'auront pas été vains. » Termina le Phœnix. Shaka ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les paupières à nouveau. Il y eut un silence, seulement brisé par le bruit du combat un peu plus bas et par la rumeur des voix d'autres chevaliers qui s'entraînaient un peu plus loin.

« Tu m'accorderas une revanche ? » Shaka sourit à la question.

« Tu aimes donc tellement te faire massacrer chevalier ? » Ikki se mit à rire de la remarque.

« Oui, je crois que j'aimerais bien arriver à te mettre en difficulté au moins une fois et cela, sans en arriver à faire une attaque suicide. Pendant tout le combat, tu m'avais largement dominé. »

« Tu as déjà eu beaucoup de mérite en tenant aussi longtemps face à moi. »

« Ca me console à moitié. » Marmonna le Phœnix en haussant les épaules.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, lui offrant pour toute réponse la vision de son profil impassible. Ikki observa longuement Shaka, il y avait quelque chose de changé chez le chevalier d'or, sans qu'il ne puisse précisément définir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ressentait toujours en sa présence ce mélange insidieux de peur et d'admiration qu'il lui avait toujours inspiré. Parfois, le Phœnix avait honte en repensant à sa tentative de fuite en plein combat. Le singe dans la paume du Bouddha, voilà ce qu'il avait été.

« Chevalier Phœnix, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » Le murmure de Shaka tira Ikki hors de ses pensées. Comment le blond pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Etait-il vraiment omniscient ? « Je serais ravi de me battre contre toi à nouveau. » Termina Shaka en souriant, pensant qu'à peine un an plus tôt, l'idée de se battre amicalement contre un bronze lui aurait semblé être une insulte à son rang de chevalier d'or.

« Merci. »

« Athéna vous a donné l'ordre de partir en vacances ce matin n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Pourquoi cette question Shaka ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle ne vous a pas avertis des évènements récents… » Shaka haussa légèrement un sourcil. Athéna avait la manie de vouloir protéger ses chevaliers de bronze en les éloignant. Elle voulait toujours protéger ses protecteurs quitte à les mettre encore plus en danger. Si elle l'avait laissé tuer Shun, les chevaliers d'or n'auraient pas eu besoin de se sacrifier pour poursuivre Hadès en Elision…

« De quoi parles-tu ? » La voix du Phœnix le ramena à la réalité.

« L'urne de Poséidon a été volée et en théorie seuls les chevaliers d'or savaient où elle était cachée. »

« Il y a un traître au sanctuaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est Isaak du Kraken qui a volé l'urne, peut-être a-t-il découvert son emplacement grâce à une indiscrétion. Après tout, il a vécu plusieurs jours avec Camus et Hyoga. » Shaka marqua une pause « Passe de bonnes vacances chevalier, nous en rediscuterons certainement à ton retour. Tu es libre de choisir le moment de notre futur combat. » Shaka se leva, puis salua Ikki d'un hochement de tête avant de descendre dans l'arène parler à ses disciples. Pensif, le Phœnix observa la silhouette élégante du chevalier d'or s'éloigner, avant de se lever lui-même pour aller à la rencontre de Shun, dont le cosmos venait de se manifester aux portes du sanctuaire.


	12. Manigances et Confidences

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** La fic est à moi, mais pas la plupart des persos…c'est le principe de la fan fiction… Par contre, sur ma célèbre liste des concepts rajoutés l'air de rien à Saint Seiya, vous pouvez mettre une petite croix à côte de « huitième gardien. » Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre, je dépose un brevet, comme me l'a conseillé ma bêta…

**Reviews** : Encore merci de vos encouragements, je vous assure qu'ils sont loin d'être superflus et qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Plein de scènes, un peu plus courtes que d'habitude, mais très intenses pour certaines… beaucoup de scènes, de décors et de personnages différents. En vrac, vous trouverez : un voyeur et un moqueur, un chat et un crachat, des positions compromettantes, des bisous, des manigances pas nettes et…

Encore merci à ma bêta lectrice et bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Manigances et Confidences

* * *

« Merci Mu » L'atlante lui sourit, une lueur inquiète dans ses prunelles violettes.

« Ca va aller ? » Ishtar lui rendit son sourire, se forçant à paraître la plus convaincante possible.

« Bien sûr. Je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Merci de m'avoir ramenée, tu devrais retourner au sanctuaire t'occuper de Kiki, je vous ai dérangés en plein entraînement. Tu voudras bien prévenir Shaka que je suis rentrée en Asgard ? »

« Très bien, à bientôt alors... »

Elle le regarda disparaître, puis observa la bibliothèque. Mu l'avait ramenée à leur point de départ. Elle poussa un léger soupir, regardant le ciel par une fenêtre proche. Il devait être 15 ou 16h, alors que c'était déjà le début de soirée en Grèce. Elle se frotta les poignets, meurtris. Heureusement qu'elle avait une robe à manches longues, cela avait évité que Mu ne soit amené à lui poser des questions gênantes.

« Déesse, quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Ishtar sursauta, elle se croyait seule. Evidemment, le gardien de l'océan indien l'avait attendue, ne pouvant se rendre avec elle au sanctuaire d'Athéna dans un contexte pareil. Elle était tout de même étonnée qu'il soit resté tout ce temps dans la bibliothèque.

« Il me semble que Poséidon a encore fait la preuve de son génie calculateur. » Répondit évasivement la déesse. Elle observa quelques secondes le général, se demandant s'il savait pour le vol de l'urne ou bien s'il n'avait pas suffisamment la confiance de son maître pour être mis dans la confidence. Elle détourna le regard pour observer ce qu'il était en train de lire quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis s'approcha de la table de lecture.

« Déesse ? »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous cherchez ? » Ishtar prit le livre dans ses mains, survolant la page, dont quelques lignes avaient été soulignées. « Non, laissez-moi deviner plutôt. Poséidon cherche à comprendre comment fonctionnent les saphirs d'Odin afin d'en placer sur les écailles de ses généraux ? » Le général tressaillit légèrement à ses paroles. « Je vois. » Elle haussa un sourcil, puis ferma le livre en le claquant violemment. Krishna sursauta. Sa mission était censée rester secrète et il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant. « Cela ne me concerne pas après tout… » Souffla-t-elle. Elle reposa le livre sur la table, parfaitement consciente du malaise qui envahissait l'autre. « Cependant, je vous déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse me porter préjudice en Asgard. Parce que dans le cas contraire je me verrais obligée d'en référer à Poséidon. Et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait une telle preuve d'incompétence… Suis-je claire ? »

Elle plongea ses yeux d'un vert minéral dans ceux du général. Les iris de celui-ci se rétrécirent légèrement, tandis qu'il acquiesçait silencieusement. Ishtar se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, contrariée. Elle était supposée obéir aux olympiens, mais il n'était pas question que Poséidon puisse porter préjudice à Odin. Elle soupira, fatiguée de ces éternelles luttes de pouvoir.

Arrivée dans le couloir, elle se décida à essayer de contacter Odin directement, sans confier sa petite découverte à Hilda, la prêtresse risquant de renvoyer Krishna chez Poséidon. Et il n'était pas question d'éveiller la méfiance d'un olympien supplémentaire. Ishtar avait bien assez de Zeus sur le dos, sans compter sa petite entrevue houleuse avec Saori.

* * *

Gabriel observait avec attention le petit garçon. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec son élève, les débuts ayant vraiment été laborieux et particuliers. Oui, particulier était le mot. Après sa première rencontre avec l'enfant et son refus de le suivre, le chevalier du Paon était allé faire son rapport au Pope. Celui-ci lui avait demandé à rencontrer le petit, ayant du mal à croire son chevalier quant celui-ci lui avait dit que le gamin était la réincarnation de Bouddha. Deux semaines plus tard, il était revenu accompagné de l'enfant, qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de visiter le sanctuaire.

Finalement, il avait eu pour mission de commencer à l'entraîner et cela, même si le gamin avait décidé que le sanctuaire ne lui plaisait pas. Gabriel avait donc opté pour la patience, venant chaque jour au monastère pour aider l'enfant à mieux comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire de son cosmos. Ce prétexte lui permettait de discuter avec lui d'Athéna et des dangers qui menaçaient le monde. Au bout d'un an d'efforts, lorsque le chevalier du Paon croyait tout espoir envolé à jamais de voir Shaka se décider à quitter sa vie monacale, le miracle s'était produit. Des braconniers avaient eu le malheur de chasser des tigres dans les environs du monastère. Gabriel avait été ravi de montrer concrètement à Shaka qu'un chevalier pouvait défendre les faibles, ainsi que les pauvres tigres en détresse. La démonstration de force fit forte impression à l'enfant. Un simple moine ne pouvait pas changer le monde, mais un chevalier, lui, pouvait s'attaquer directement à la racine du mal. Sans compter Athéna. Si la moitié de ce que Gabriel lui avait dit était la vérité, alors, l'enfant avait compris qu'il devait aller aider la divinité, malgré ce que pensait Bouddha de la violence.

« Shaka, mange cette viande. »

« Mais, maître… »

« Personne ne s'est réincarné dans ce poulet. » Affirma le chevalier, souriant en coin. « Tu es en pleine croissance, je t'ordonne de manger. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu es obligé de manger de la viande pour développer ta masse musculaire. » Shaka baissa la tête, ne répondant rien, mais pensant très fort que les éléphants n'avaient pas besoin de manger de viande pour être puissants.

Gabriel soupira légèrement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou se lamenter d'avoir un tel disciple. A huit ans et demi, Shaka était l'exact inverse de ce qu'il advenait généralement des aspirants chevaliers : une puissante force psychique, ce qui était le plus difficile à acquérir, mais une extrême faiblesse physique. Gabriel avait été obligé de s'adapter à son élève. En raison de son statut particulier, il laissait généralement l'enfant libre les après-midi, ce qui lui permettait de méditer. En revanche, il l'entraînait le matin et le forçait à manger autant que possible. Le gamin était squelettique. Le soir, il lui enseignait le grec, la mythologie et plus généralement ce qu'il devait savoir du monde. Un chevalier devait avoir un corps capable d'endurer les pires souffrances et pour le moment, un simple coup de poing aurait suffit à envoyer Shaka au tapis.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chevalier ne remarqua pas que Shaka donnait discrètement son poulet au tigre. Radjah avait quitté le monastère avec l'enfant. Il était impossible de savoir lequel du félin ou du gamin était le plus dépendant de l'autre. Satisfait de sa ruse, Shaka sourit légèrement. Malheureusement pour l'enfant, son maître posa le regard sur lui à ce moment précis. La mine satisfaite du gamin et le tigre en train de se lécher les babines … Gabriel observa l'assiette vide de Shaka, se demandant s'il devait sévir ou non. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, comme s'il voulait retenir un sourire.

« Shaka, je ne crois pas que ce soit ton tigre qui s'entraîne à devenir chevalier… » Le Paon se mordit les lèvres, retenant à grand peine un fou rire devant l'image mentale du félin revêtu d'une armure d'or. « Je te préviens que je vais te resservir et tu as intérêt à tout manger, sauf si tu tiens à te faire punir. »

Le garçon fit la grimace, mais fut obligé de tout manger, sous le double regard attentif de son maître et du tigre, qui surveillaient tous les deux le poulet, mais pour des raisons différentes.

* * *

Kanon remit en place la couverture qui avait glissé des épaules de son frère. Saga s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon du temple du Dragon des Mers et celui-ci n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller pour l'amener dans son lit. Se retrouver avec Saga au sanctuaire sous-marin, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé. Mais c'était sans doute mieux pour Saga. Vivre au sanctuaire devait être une torture pour lui, chaque pierre, chaque caillou du domaine sacré étant empreint pour lui de souvenirs douloureux et cela, même si Athéna et Shion lui avaient pardonné ses crimes. Ce n'était que maintenant que Kanon commençait à comprendre pleinement l'aura mélancolique et les silences de son jumeau, cette lueur triste qu'il surprenait souvent dans son regard. Saga était toujours rongé de l'intérieur par les remords, mais aussi par cet autre en lui. Avec douceur, Kanon écarta doucement une des mèches bleues de son jumeau, qui était retombée sur son visage, puis il s'écarta du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'un remontant. La vodka tirée de la réserve de Poséidon ferait très bien l'affaire.

Kanon se servit un verre, qu'il avala d'un trait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils tandis que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge. Si Saga était dans cet état là, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il avait passé tellement de temps à distiller sa haine, son horreur du monde et de la morale. Ce monde qui le rejetait et le forçait à rester une ombre, alors que Saga était considéré comme un demi-dieu. Il aimait son jumeau plus que tout et pourtant, il n'avait eu qu'une envie à l'époque : que Saga abandonne ses principes pour qu'ils puissent se forger une destinée glorieuse. Avec leurs pouvoirs conjugués, ils auraient pu dominer le monde. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Kanon se resservit un second verre.

Quelle ironie ! Ils avaient fini par dominer le monde effectivement, mais seulement en prenant la place d'autres personnes et en manipulant… Seulement en perdant le seul être auquel il tenait. Kanon avala à nouveau d'une traite son verre, luttant contre la nausée que lui donnait le souvenir du Cap Sounion. Au début, il avait cru que Saga voulait seulement lui faire peur, lui donner une leçon…mais au bout de deux jours à lutter contre la marée…il avait compris qu'il avait perdu son jumeau. Une fois encore, seule la haine et la rage lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ça, et le cosmos étrange qui le sauvait. Athéna. Kanon posa son verre.

Exilé du sanctuaire. Il se mit à rire. Exilé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait et alors qu'Athéna elle-même reconnaissait que c'était une décision cruelle. Il n'avait jamais cru au destin, mais là, il commençait clairement à penser qu'il avait du naître un mauvais jour.

Le Dragon des Mers posa le regard sur la bouteille de vodka, puis se décida à la ranger. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pire que de déprimer seul : c'était de boire seul en déprimant. Après tout, puisque Saga était ici, autant en profiter pour essayer de se racheter et l'aider à lutter contre ses démons. Et puis, il pourrait l'aider à recruter ses lieutenants. Ils n'en étaient plus à une contradiction près tous les deux : le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux dormant comme un loir sur le canapé du général en chef de Poséidon… Kanon haussa les épaules, il faudrait qu'il aille voir la divinité. Autant qu'il donne son poste à Sorente, cela éviterait au dieu de devoir mentir et cacher des missions à son général en chef…

* * *

Le calme des ruines, envahies par une végétation luxuriante, fut troublé par l'apparition d'un cosmos doré. En silence, une silhouette émergea de la lumière et se mit marcher calmement, non sans avoir contemplé quelques instants l'endroit. On ne voyait presque plus les traces de l'incendie qui avait ravagé le vihara, les pierres du monastère étant désormais presque complètement envahies par la végétation luxuriante.

Sans hésitation, Shaka s'avança parmi les ruines, à la recherche d'un endroit précis, malgré la pluie intense qui balayait l'endroit. Il retrouva bientôt la haute statue du Bouddha, désormais décapitée et dont les formes avaient été abîmées par les intempéries. Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'eau qui l'avait déjà totalement trempé, le jeune homme s'assit en position du lotus sur un grand bloc de pierre avant de commencer à réciter des mantras, que les sons de la pluie battante et de la jungle couvraient presque entièrement. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu se recueillir ici, sur les lieux de son enfance.

* * *

Hilda de Polaris se releva lentement de sa position de prière. Elle avait une fois de plus passé son après-midi à prier Odin, et tout son corps, bien qu'habitué à ce traitement sévère, lui hurlait sa douleur. Elle contempla quelques instants l'autel balayé par la neige puis leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la statue monumentale du dieu avant de se retourner pour regagner la chaleur de l'intérieur du Palais. Elle s'interrompit cependant à l'approche d'un cosmos qui lui était désormais familier.

« Déesse… » Murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Prêtresse… » Répondit Ishtar sur le même ton, esquissant un sourire. Elle contempla quelques instants le visage fatigué d'Hilda, dont les longs cheveux argentés prenaient des reflets mordorés sous les rayons du soleil couchant.

« Puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Non, je souhaite juste me recueillir ici quelques instants, si vous le permettez bien sûr. » Répondit Ishtar.

« Bien sûr… » Hilda observa quelques instants la déesse, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à Odin, puis elle s'inclina à nouveau avant de se diriger vers le Palais.

« Attendez ! » La voix mélodieuse de la déesse arrêta la jeune femme. « En fait, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. » Hilda se retourna, attendant que la déesse exprime plus clairement sa volonté. « J'aurais besoin de voir les armures divines avant de ramener les guerriers divins. »

« Nos forgerons sont en train de les réparer, mais il vous suffit de me donner une date et je ferais le nécessaire. »

« Je vous remercie. »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier… »

« Dans ce cas, j'aimerais beaucoup… » Ishtar s'interrompit, se mordant les lèvres.

« Oui ? »

« Disons que je suis liée à Asgard désormais… j'aimerais demeurer dans votre royaume par la suite. »

« Vous seriez la bienvenue, la déesse de la fertilité ne serait pas de trop sur ces terres stériles. » Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, trois jours auparavant, Hilda adressa un sourire chaleureux à Ishtar, que celle-ci lui rendit, soulagée, avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme pour effleurer légèrement son visage de la main. Surprise, la prêtresse sentit toute sa fatigue disparaître comme par magie.

« Vous devriez rentrer au Palais princesse, je m'en voudrais de vous retarder plus longtemps. Je vous reverrais lors du dîner je suppose… » Souffla la déesse, dont le regard vert quitta le visage d'Hilda pour se poser sur la statue d'Odin.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement l'asgardienne, avant de se détourner pour s'en aller, ses longs cheveux soulevés par le vent et mouillés par la neige. Ishtar contempla longuement la statue d'Odin, allumant son cosmos pour lutter contre le froid mordant. Son aura argentée l'entoura aussitôt d'une chaleur réconfortante.

« Cette statue ne te fait pas honneur Odin, à croire que le sculpteur n'a jamais vu ton visage, mais il en est souvent ainsi pour les adorateurs des dieux n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment que le dieu pouvait l'entendre lorsqu'elle se trouvait ici, sans pour autant pouvoir lui répondre directement. « Je te dois des remerciements, c'est à mon tour d'avoir une dette envers toi désormais. Pourquoi m'aider ? Est-ce parce que je ramène tes guerriers divins ou par haine de Zeus ? Sans doute un peu des deux n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. « Tu n'ignores rien de ce qui se passe ici, j'en déduis qu'il m'est inutile de t'informer des manigances de Poséidon. Tu dois avoir l'habitude… Ton sort n'est pas enviable non plus… » Elle s'interrompit, le cosmos de Shaka venait de se matérialiser au Palais, sans doute dans sa chambre à lui. « Tu prends des risques en me protégeant, beaucoup de risques. Zeus était fou de rage, j'en rirais presque si je n'étais pas concernée directement. Mais par pitié la prochaine fois, demande à tes chers corbeaux d'être plus explicites. » Elle sourit. « Merci. » Souffla-t-elle finalement avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Zeus contemplait avec satisfaction les hautes flammes qui consumaient Babylone. En cette nuit bénie, il avait finalement réussi à faire tomber l'un des derniers bastions qui lui résistaient encore. De leurs côtés, Poséidon et Hadès lui avaient rapporté d'excellentes nouvelles, les deux olympiens avaient réussi à exterminer les panthéons hindouistes et égyptiens, les dieux capturés seraient bientôt privés définitivement de leur cosmos par Zeus en personne, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne se réincarneraient plus jamais. Bientôt, la terre entière ne connaîtrait plus que la domination sans partage de l'Olympe. Sans les autres dieux pour les menacer, lui et ses frères pourraient enfin dominer le monde. Le dieu sourit, contemplant la dépouille de Sin. Cet idiot ne s'était pas laissé faire, mais il avait fini par rejoindre le monde des morts. Le patriarche de Babylone n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

« Seigneur, nous l'avons retrouvée, mais impossible de retrouver son armure, ni celle de son frère. » Zeus fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié de la nouvelle. La consigne était simple : exterminer les divinités et les priver de leur cosmos, puis prendre leurs armures pour les détruire. Il se tourna vers son lieutenant, dont l'armure étincelait, les flammes du gigantesque brasier se reflétant dans le plumage métallique des ailes argentées de la protection. Les guerriers de Zeus étaient de redoutables combattants, la capacité de voler qui leur était donnée par les ailes de leurs armures leur conférant bien souvent un avantage décisif lors des combats.

« Cherchez encore dans ce cas. » Répondit-il d'un ton sec, faisant signe à l'autre de s'éloigner en laissant avec lui la femme qu'il avait ramenée. Zeus se tourna alors vers la prisonnière, qui observait alternativement d'un œil accablé les flammes de Babylone et le corps de son père. Elle avait senti le cosmos de Sin disparaître, mais elle n'arrivait pas y croire, même en voyant son corps sans vie étendu à ses pieds. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas ressenti directement, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de cosmos, mais pour que les jardins suspendus aient commencé à s'effondrer…

« Ou sont-elles ? Je suis certain que tu sais où elles sont… » Il vit les yeux verts de la divinité se fixer aux siens, complètement dénués d'émotion. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle éclata de rire. Un rire bref et dénué de joie, un rire moqueur et cruel.

« Pauvre idiot, tu peux me tuer, je ne te dirais rien. » Zeus sentit sa mâchoire se crisper devant l'insolence de sa prisonnière.

« Tu as de la chance d'être aussi belle, je n'épargne pas grand monde d'habitude, mais je te déconseille d'abuser de ma patience. » Menaça-t-il.

« C'est facile de menacer une femme ligotée. Tu me fais pitié. » Répliqua Ishtar, tirant sur les liens qui lui ceignaient les poignets, retenant ses bras dans son dos. Elle le défia du regard, debout face à lui. Il s'approcha pour la saisir à la gorge.

« Tu va devoir m'obéir sagement désormais, sauf si tu tiens à en subir les conséquences. » Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha en plein visage.

* * *

Cachée parmi les ombres, une fine silhouette observait avec intérêt le onzième temple. Il ne serait pas dit que celui qui savait tout ce qui se passait au sanctuaire ne saurait pas ce qu'il y avait entre le Verseau et le Scorpion. Et puis il n'arrivait pas à dormir ces derniers temps, avec ces saletés de cauchemars qui le hantaient, alors autant être inventif pour occuper ses insomnies…

« Alors la morue, tu espionnes ton voisin ? » Aphrodite sursauta, avant d'agripper Angelo d'une main pour le ramener violemment contre lui, afin de l'amener dans l'obscurité.

« Crétin, tu allais me faire repérer. » Souffla-t-il, dardant ses prunelles azurées vers le Cancer, qui ne sembla nullement impressionné. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques aussi loin de ton temple à une heure pareille ? »

« Mais je venais te voir bien sûr. » Répondit l'italien, affichant son sourire le plus innocent. « Et puis, je venais voir si tu continuais à faire des cauchemars. » Aphrodite se mordit délicatement les lèvres, ne quittant pas des yeux Angelo.

« Ca va mieux, en fait, je ne dors plus depuis deux jours, alors forcément, je ne rêve plus… » Il sourit à son ami, une lueur légèrement triste dans le regard. Mais dans l'obscurité, le Cancer ne parvint pas à distinguer clairement l'expression du Poisson, qui se retourna d'ailleurs pour observer de nouveau la demeure du Verseau.

« Tu n'en as jamais marre de t'intéresser à la vie privée des autres ? »

« Jamais, surtout quand ça concerne les autres chevaliers d'or… » Murmura le Poisson, plissant les yeux pour mieux apercevoir les silhouettes de Camus et Milo, qui venaient de se dessiner entre les colonnes du onzième temple.

« Et ça avance avec ton chéri le dingue ? » Enervé, Aphrodite quitta des yeux la scène pour menacer Angelo du regard.

« Saga n'est pas fou et il est sans doute beaucoup plus intelligent que toi. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… On dirait bien que la commère du sanctuaire est moins bavarde dés qu'il s'agit de parler de sa vie privée. »

« Je crois bien que Saga est encore plus hétéro que toi, si c'était possible… » Soupira finalement le suédois, faisant la moue. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez. » Termina-t-il avant de reporter son regard vers le onzième temple. Mais à la grande déception d'Aphrodite, les deux silhouettes étaient de nouveau invisibles. « Ca m'énerve… » Grommela le Poisson, faisant apparaître une rose pour la mâchonner, évacuant ainsi sa frustration.

« Quoi de ne pas avoir Saga ou de ne pas savoir si Milo et Camus sont amants ? » Susurra Angelo, énervant encore plus son vis-à-vis.

« Tout ça c'est à cause de toi sale crabe. Si tu n'avais pas débarqué, j'aurai pu voir si ces deux là se sont embrassés ou pas… »

« Et c'est qui le pervers là ? » Sourit le Cancer, savourant sa petite revanche sur le Poisson qui avait toujours la rose fichée entre les lèvres

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le pervers. » Grogna Aphrodite avant d'enrouler ses mains autour du cou du Cancer histoire de l'étrangler.

« Lâche-moi morue ! » Siffla l'italien.

« Tu vas payer le crabe ! Tu voulais me voir ce soir et bien tu m'as trouvé ! » Les deux chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent bientôt par terre, le Poisson sur le Cancer.

« Oh! Mais il se passe décidément des choses intéressantes au sanctuaire ces derniers temps. » La voix de Milo détourna Aphrodite de sa mission d'extermination des crustacés et d'un certain crabe en particulier. Le Scorpion observait la scène, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « Vous êtes bien bruyants, Camus et moi, on se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire tout ce bruit… » Ajouta-t-il, fixant tour à tour le visage des deux chevaliers.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. » Grogna le Cancer, se dégageant d'Aphrodite pour se relever. Le Poisson ne répondit rien, notant simplement la chemise un peu froissée et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés du Scorpion. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tirer des conclusions.

« Vous aussi vous êtes bruyants, avec Camus. » Lança finalement le suédois à tout hasard, testant la réaction du gardien du huitième temple.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Répliqua Milo, reprenant mot pour mot la phrase prononcée quelques instants auparavant par Angelo.

« Mais bien sûr… » Susurra Aphrodite, arborant sur les lèvres un sourire légèrement ironique.

« Ouais bah disons que tu n'as rien vu ce soir, et nous on a rien vu non plus ok ? » Maugréa Angelo, soucieux de préserver sa réputation.

« Hum... » Répliquèrent en même temps Aphrodite et Milo, qui se jaugeaient du regard sous les rayons de la lune.

* * *

Poséidon ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de ses thermes personnels, à savoir une source d'eau chaude naturelle qui remplissait d'une eau cristalline le bassin qui servait au dieu de simple baignoire. Autour de lui, trois jeunes servantes couvertes de bijoux et à peine vêtues de légères tuniques transparentes s'affairaient, peignant la longue chevelure azur de la réincarnation, versant du savon dans l'eau ou bien jouant de la harpe.

La pièce était d'un luxe extrême, mais pas ostentatoire. Le dieu avait du goût et cela se reflétait dans la moindre parcelle de son domaine. Le marbre blanc du bassin et des colonnes se mariait avec élégance aux statues et bas reliefs en nacre qui décoraient les murs. Poséidon sourit légèrement au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de plus ou moins avouable à l'intérieur de ses thermes lors de ses incarnations précédentes… Il rouvrit les yeux, posant le regard sur la musicienne. Sans doute la plus jolie des trois estima-t-il, peut-être lui ferait-il l'honneur de la choisir cette nuit.

Il fut cependant détourné de ses pensées par l'approche d'un cosmos non pas agressif, mais quelque peu énervé. Poséidon se retint de sourire, s'étant attendu à cette visite, mais décidément, son Dragon des Mers n'avait peur de rien pour venir ainsi le débusquer jusque dans ses appartements personnels…

De son regard bleu clair, Poséidon observa donc avec patience la porte de la salle, en détaillant du regard les décorations et le dessin en forme de trident qui l'ornaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Kanon, revêtu de son écaille. Celui-ci posa rapidement un genou à terre, tandis que les servantes émirent quelques murmures surpris. Elles reprirent cependant rapidement leurs occupations.

« Ce serait mentir que de dire que je suis surpris par ta visite, Dragon des Mers. » Commença le dieu de sa voix à la fois profonde et mélancolique. « Relève-toi et parle. » Le général obéit, soutenant le regard de la divinité. Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs secondes, seulement rompu par les notes cristallines de la harpe.

« J'ai besoin de réponses. » Finit par articuler Kanon. Le dieu sourit légèrement, puis détacha son regard de celui du général avant de se lever, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps nu, ses cheveux assombris par l'humidité. Le général baissa aussitôt les yeux, tandis que deux des servantes s'affairaient pour sécher le corps de la divinité, qui était sortie du bassin. La jeune fille à la harpe continuait à tirer un doux chant de son instrument. Poséidon fut bientôt revêtu d'une ample toge dont les plis élégants soulignaient la majesté de sa silhouette.

« Suis-moi. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de se retirer de la salle de bain, Kanon sur les talons. Ils marchèrent en silence, le général à quelques pas derrière la divinité. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans ce que Poséidon considérait comme le cœur de son empire : le jardin intérieur du Palais, champ magnifique de corail et de fontaines ruisselantes, qui donnait vue sur le pilier central. Ils se promenèrent de longues minutes dans ce décor enchanteur avant que Poséidon ne prenne la parole.

« Tu veux savoir comment Isaac a su où trouver l'urne n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce là la seule chose qui t'amène ? J'ai cru comprendre que ton frère t'avait rejoint en mon domaine… Un chevalier d'or ici… Je ne suis pas aussi naïf qu'Athéna, je te demanderais donc de surveiller ce qu'il fait ici. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te punir… »

« Seigneur, mon frère ne posera aucun problème. »

« Bien, de toute manière, je suis le seul à savoir où se trouve l'urne désormais. Puisque tu as des questions, laisse-moi d'abord t'en poser une. » Intrigué, Kanon regarda Poséidon dont les yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vague, comme plongé dans des choses que seul lui pouvait voir désormais. « Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi chacun des piliers de ce domaine avait un gardien, mais pas le huitième, alors qu'il est le cœur de mon empire ? »

« Je pensais que vous en étiez le gardien et honnêtement, avant la destruction de la dernière guerre, j'avoue avoir pensé que cette colonne était indestructible. » Kanon leva le regard vers le pilier central, que l'on apercevait au loin, son sommet se perdant dans la brume.

« Cette colonne a bien un gardien mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est ce gardien qui a donné les indications à Isaak… »

« Seigneur, vous voulez dire qu'un chevalier d'Athéna vous a prêté serment ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela. » Murmura la divinité, un sourire étrange ornant ses lèvres fines. « Pour le moment, tu es bien le seul parmi mes marinas à avoir ce que l'on pourrait nommer une double allégeance, presque triple… »

« Pour le moment ? »

« Si je te disais tout, le répèterais-tu à Athéna ou bien à ton cher frère ? Je ne fais plus vraiment confiance à qui que ce soit et cela depuis longtemps déjà… La meilleure protection est souvent le secret le plus absolu. » Poséidon s'assit sur le bord d'une fontaine, plongeant ses doigts longs et fins dans l'onde du bassin.

« Vous auriez pu me défendre vis-à-vis d'Athéna… » Murmura Kanon.

« Cela ne m'aurait servi à rien et puis, tu t'en es très bien sorti tout seul non ? » Sourit le dieu, fermant les yeux, appréciant la caresse du vent marin, qui soufflait légèrement désormais.

Kanon se tut, désarçonné. Poséidon avait le don de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Le comportement du dieu l'agaçait et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son intelligence et sa finesse. Il avait dominé Jullian Solo, mais depuis que Poséidon s'était réveillé, c'était lui qui menait la danse.

« Allons, ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais intervenu pour t'aider si cela avait mal tourné. Mais je savais bien que cette chère déesse n'aurait pas le courage de faire du mal à l'un de ses chevaliers. »

« Elle m'a quand même exilé… » Poséidon se mit à rire joyeusement. Il rouvrit les yeux, regardant le Dragon des mers d'un air amusé, malgré l'agacement parfaitement visible sur le visage du concerné.

« Allons … » Poséidon essaya de contenir son fou rire. « Ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas y retourner. Athéna a vraiment des punitions idiotes. » Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se remit à rire. Kanon finit par sourire, contemplant le visage du dieu. Il réalisa que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. Poséidon finit par se calmer et un silence confortable tomba entre eux. Le chant de l'eau coulant des fontaines aux alentours et plus particulièrement de celle près de laquelle était assis le dieu, apportait une note agréable à l'atmosphère.

« Je n'ai plus envie de faire la guerre. Tout cela ne m'intéresse plus. Je ne ferais que me défendre et empêcher mes adversaires d'avoir des atouts trop puissants qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre moi. Pour le moment, je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de pouvoir enfin trouver le calme. J'ai presque l'impression qu'Hadès ressent la même chose dans le fond… » Le Dragon des Mers ne répondit rien, surpris du ton soudain mélancolique de la divinité. Il l'observa remuer doucement ses doigts dans l'eau. Le dieu avait l'air fasciné par les mouvements de l'onde. « Mais lui comme moi savons qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être faites et des crimes qui doivent être payés… »

« Seigneur ? » Le vent jouait doucement dans la chevelure bleutée de Poséidon.

« Vas retrouver ton frère Kanon. » L'olympien sourit, fermant les yeux à nouveau. « Je crois qu'il a plus besoin de toi que moi pour le moment. » Comprenant que c'était une manière polie de lui signifier de le laisser seul, le Dragon des mers s'inclina légèrement avant de s'éloigner, ayant sans doute dans l'esprit encore plus de questions qu'avant son entrevue si étrange avec l'empereur des sept mers.

« Kanon ! »

« Oui ? »

« N'oublies pas une chose avant de t'en aller, tu restes mon général en chef. Ma confiance en toi est intacte même si je ne le montre pas vraiment ces derniers temps. N'oublies d'ailleurs pas de recruter rapidement tes lieutenants. »

« Comptez sur moi. » Poséidon ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers la brise.

* * *

Ishtar vérifia une dernière fois que les bleus sur ses poignets étaient invisibles, cachés par les manches longues de sa robe. Il n'était pas question que Shaka se rende compte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zeus quelques heures plus tôt. Elle savait très bien comment il réagirait. Quel homme supporterait-il de voir sa compagne harcelée sans ne rien pouvoir faire ? Mieux valait pour lui ne rien savoir du tout. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure avant de frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Elle sentit le cosmos de la Vierge frôler le sien, comme en signe d'invitation et se décida à entrer. Shaka était en train d'enfiler une chemise, venant à peine de sortir de la douche. Son petit passage en Inde l'avait complètement détrempé.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur Ishtar.

« Hum... » Elle s'approcha de lui, puis commença à refermer les boutons de la chemise de Shaka avec une lenteur toute démoniaque. « Ca te va bien le noir. » Murmura-t-elle, refermant avec application un autre bouton. Elle sentait ses yeux bleus posés sur elle, mais elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard du torse de Shaka.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentrée seule en Asgard ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

« J'étais… fatiguée. Mu t'a prévenu ? »

« Oui. » Il sourit légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais vu qui que ce soit refermer aussi lentement une chemise… » Elle releva le visage vers lui, amusée.

« C'est normal, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la fermer en fait. » Elle lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur, l'attirant à elle par le tissu de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit les mains de Shaka caresser ses épaules et son dos, tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement. Ce fut cependant lui qui la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Elle en aurait gémi d'extase. Ses mains enlevèrent toutes seules les quelques boutons de la chemise qu'elle avait fermés précédemment à contre cœur, pour parcourir avec volupté le torse de son compagnon. Shaka rompit le baiser pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, légèrement saccadés. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever une main pour lui caresser délicatement le visage, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant aller à la douceur de l'instant.

Elle frémit en sentant ses lèvres parcourir son visage et saisit la nuque du chevalier pour le forcer à ramener sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser brûlant. Elle fut cependant déconcentrée par un bruit quelque peu incongru. Un miaulement sonore. Ishtar se dégagea légèrement pour observer l'origine du bruit. Un adorable chaton blanc les fixait de ses yeux bleus-verts, allongé près de la cheminée qui réchauffait la chambre de Shaka. Haussant un sourcil en une muette interrogation, la déesse leva les yeux vers la Vierge, qui lui fit un large sourire.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, disons que tu m'as quelque peu distrait dés ton arrivée avec cette histoire de chemise. » Shaka passa doucement une main dans sa chevelure encore humide, ébouriffant ses mèches folles. « Après que Mu soit venu me dire que tu étais rentrée en Asgard, j'ai décidé de me rendre là où j'ai grandi… » Il avait eu besoin d'aller se recueillir là-bas après avoir raconté à Ishtar une partie de son passé lors de la nuit précédente.

« Et quel rapport avec cette boule de poils ? » Répondit la babylonienne, souriant malgré elle devant la mine de gamin pris en faute de Shaka.

« Je méditais, il pleuvait, j'avais allumé mon cosmos et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que venir se coucher sur mes jambes. Ensuite, en repartant, impossible de le laisser, il me regardait avec de grands yeux tristes… »

« Hum… » Commenta sobrement Ishtar. « Là où tu as grandi, c'est bien la jungle non ? Un chaton en pleine jungle ? »

« Il y a des villages aux alentours du monastère. » Sourit la Vierge.

« Tu as donné un nom à ce truc ? » Shaka resserra ses bras autour d'elle, plongeant son visage dans son cou, lui caressant la peau de son souffle.

« Tu as quelque chose contre lui ? »

« Rien, hormis qu'il m'a dérangée en plein câlin… S'il n'a pas de nom, je te préviens que je l'appelle « le truc. » » Répondit-elle à mi-voix, caressant doucement la chevelure de Shaka, respirant son parfum, à la fois pur et terriblement suave, profondément troublant.

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à reprendre là où nous en étions. » Murmura-t-il. Ishtar sentit un frisson descendre lentement dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Fais attention, ce que tu fais s'appelle jouer avec le feu. » Sourit-elle avant de s'écarter sous le regard clairement surpris de la Vierge.

Elle marcha quelques pas, puis saisit doucement le chaton dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Shaka, dont les beaux yeux bleus la fixaient. Ishtar le contempla quelques secondes, admirant sa silhouette parfaite, son visage splendide aux joues et aux lèvres encore légèrement rougies par leur étreinte. Dommage, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin tant qu'elle aurait les poignets couverts de bleus suspects. Elle s'approcha de lui, le chaton ronronnant dans ses bras.

« Shaka… »

« Oui ? » Lui et ses grands yeux innocents. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, déstabilisant encore plus Shaka, qui décidément ne comprenait plus les réactions de sa compagne.

« Tu devrais dormir. J'ai envie que tu sois en forme ce soir. » La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les joues de la Vierge se teintèrent d'une délicate teinte rosée. Ishtar se demanda comment serait son beau visage transformé par le plaisir.

« Cette nuit ? » dit-il d'une voix on ne peut moins sereine. Le sourire d'Ishtar s'élargit.

« Mais Shaka voyons, il y a un dîner tu as oublié ? Avec Hilda. » Elle sortit de la pièce en riant, non sans ajouter qu'elle emportait « le truc » avec elle pour lui trouver à manger dans les cuisines.


	13. Tentatives

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Disclaimer:** Tout ceci n'est que pure folie de mon cerveau détraqué, mais il paraît que les chevaliers du Zodiaque ne sont pas à moi.

**Reviews** : Comme d'habitude, je réponds par mail. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je n'ai encore mordu personne.

**Dans ce chapitre** : Des frères ennemis, des tartines volantes, un Krishna sonné, un chat surpris et un tigre apeuré, un paon projeté et pour finir, des blagues idiotes et des phrases méchantes…

Merci à ma bêta lectrice et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Tentatives

* * *

En cette nuit qui suivait de peu la première guerre sainte, une pluie battante couvrait le sanctuaire d'Athéna et personne, pas même Hadès lui-même, n'aurait pu savoir si l'eau qui baignait son visage était celle de la pluie ou celle des larmes que ses yeux versaient sans tarir depuis la mort de Perséphone.

L'eau était rouge à ses pieds, couverte d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Lentement, il tourna la lame qu'il avait enfoncée dans le ventre de la réincarnation d'Athéna, la faisant hurler, mais ses cris furent bientôt remplacés par des flots de sang sortant de sa bouche. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de biche de la jeune femme trahirent une douleur et une peur de la mort complètement humaines avant de devenir vitreux. Insatisfait, Hadès retira la lame, tandis que le corps sans vie de la réincarnation tombait au sol, face contre terre, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés se répandant autour d'elle comme un voile funèbre.

« Montre-toi Athéna ! » Hurla-t-il. « Vient me combattre dans ton véritable corps et qu'on en finisse ! » Il avait parfaitement senti le cosmos de la déesse quitter le corps qu'elle habitait peu avant la mort de son hôte humain. « J'en ai assez de ta lâcheté ! Viens payer la mort d'une innocente en personne au lieu de te cacher derrière tes chevaliers et ton corps humain ! »

« Tuer Athéna ne te rendra pas Perséphone. » Hadès se retourna, Zeus l'observait calmement, revêtu de son armure divine, dont les ailes majestueuses touchaient presque le sol. Absorbé par sa haine, Hadès ne l'avait même pas senti se matérialiser à quelques mètres de lui.

« Reste en dehors de ça ! Ma femme s'est suicidée à cause… » Hadès eut un haut le cœur à la vision de sa femme se faisant violer. « …du traitement que lui ont infligé les soit disant saints de ta chère fille. Je réclame le prix du sang. »

« Hadès, tes troupes ont exterminé celles d'Athéna et tu viens de tuer son incarnation, elle n'est pas assez sotte pour venir te combattre seule et dans son propre corps. »

« Dis-moi où elle cache son corps ! »

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que même moi je n'en sais rien ? »

« Dans ce cas, puisque je ne peux pas la tuer elle, je vais détruire cette humanité qu'elle aime tant. » Répliqua sombrement Hadès, essuyant son épée sur la robe de sa victime avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

« Je comprends ta peine, mais la colère et la douleur t'aveuglent. »

« Zeus, un jour je tuerai ta fille chérie et tu pourras venir me tuer une fois que cela sera fait, mais en attendant, hors de mon chemin ! »

« Il n'en est pas question, tu n'as fait que trop de dégâts déjà. Nous avons eu trop de mal à prendre le contrôle de la terre pour que tu décides à tout détruire pour des enfantillages ! »

« Des enfantillages ! » Hadès hurlait. « J'ai perdu tout ce à quoi je tenais et je fais des enfantillages ! Tu sais très bien que les suicidés sont condamnés à errer entre les six mondes pour l'éternité. Même moi je ne peux pas la ramener… » La voix d'Hadès se brisa, tandis que de frustration, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie de ce qui avait été l'incarnation d'Athéna. Et dire que le matin même, il tenait encore Perséphone pleine de vie dans ses bras…

« Ecoute Hadès, puisque tu es mon frère, je vais te laisser une chance d'obtenir ce que tu désires. » Le dieu des morts fixa ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes sur le visage de Zeus. « Tu sais très bien que même si tu tues Athéna dans son véritable corps, le seul moyen de s'assurer de son anéantissement serait de la priver de son cosmos et il n'y a que moi qui en soit capable. Alors nous allons passer un accord. »

« Un accord ? »

« Si tu arrives à vaincre Athéna dans son véritable corps, je la priverais de son cosmos et je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux des humains qu'elle aime tant. En revanche, si c'est elle qui arrive à te tuer, tu n'essaieras plus de détruire l'humanité. Dans les deux cas, je veux que tu me jures allégeance. »

« Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu contre ta fille adorée ? » Les yeux gris de Zeus se perdirent quelques instants dans le vague.

« J'ai mes raisons. Je veux que tu me jures fidélité sur le Styx. »

« Seulement si tu me jures en retour de tenir ta promesse, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que les serments fait sur le Styx ne se brisent jamais. »

« Je te le jure sur le fleuve Styx. »

« Alors il en est de même pour moi Zeus, j'accepte ton marché ainsi que tes conditions. » Se fixant du regard, les deux frères demeurèrent immobiles sous la pluie battante, tandis que le sol se teintait de plus en plus du sang de la réincarnation d'Athéna. « Par le Styx. »

* * *

Encore incapable de réaliser complètement que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle venait de se réveiller, Ishtar sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Les souvenirs de son rêve s'éloignaient déjà, mais elle gardait un sentiment d'oppression. Elle battit des paupières, puis s'assit dans son lit avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Ca ne pouvait pas être prémonitoire, c'était sans doute la conséquence de son entrevue mouvementée avec Zeus quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi Shaka pleurait-il dans son rêve ? A qui était donc tout ce sang ? Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle, fixant des yeux les braises dans la cheminée.

« Ce n'était pas prémonitoire… » Murmura-t-elle « Je suis protégée… » Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose se frotter contre elle, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du chaton ramené d'Inde. Elle sourit, puis lâcha la couverture pour caresser doucement le corps élastique du félin miniature, qui venait de bondir sur le lit en entendant la voix de sa maîtresse.

« Tu as réussi ta promotion sociale toi… » Puisque Ishtar l'avait amené aux cuisines, le chaton avait été aussitôt considéré comme l'animal de compagnie de la déesse, ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu. « C'est monsieur ou madame truc ? » demanda Ishtar à mi-voix au chaton famélique, qui était en train de ronronner, le ventre encore plein à craquer de la nourriture qui lui avait été donnée dans les cuisines. « C'est pourtant la première chose à vérifier si je dois te donner un nom… » Elle le souleva, puis sourit. « Un mâle, quelle surprise, il n'y a que ça autour de moi… et d'abord, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à dormir sur le lit. » Le chat baissa la tête de côté, ronronnant de plus belle. « T'es mignon, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre… sans rancune… »

Elle le saisit puis se leva pour le poser dans son panier, près de la cheminée. Mais au lieu de retourner dans son lit, elle contempla les braises quelques instants et entreprit de rallumer le feu, pensive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment froid, malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Elle releva lentement une manche, puis examina quelques secondes son poignet avant de la rabaisser. Sa peau guérissait vite, les marques auraient sans doute disparu à la fin de la journée. Elle n'avait plus aucune cicatrice de l'attaque du Phœnix, alors qu'elle l'avait pourtant rendue inconsciente plusieurs jours. Tandis que le ronronnement du chaton s'éteignait, le félin s'étant endormi, Ishtar leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle estima qu'il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Elle sursauta en ressentant le cosmos de Shaka exploser subitement, comme s'il avait été en train de combattre, sensation bientôt suivie d'un bruit sourd. Inquiète, elle inspira profondément avant de se relever pour sortir dans le couloir, où à sa grande surprise, elle trouva un Krishna complètement nu et assommé.

« Shaka ? » Le chevalier de la Vierge, pieds nus, torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon blanc en toile, la regarda quelques secondes en silence, notant les yeux rougis d'Ishtar, puis haussa les épaules avant de continuer à traîner Krishna, qui fut bientôt déposé sur son lit.

« Il n'est pas terrible… » A la remarque, Shaka rabattit rapidement une couverture sur la nudité de l'autre.

« Ishtar… »

« Alors, raconte… »

« Pas ici. » La déesse sourit jusqu'aux oreilles

« Laisse moi deviner, tu dormais bien tranquillement et ton admirateur transi s'est glissé tout nu dans ton lit… »

« Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. » Ishtar se mit à rire, tandis que Shaka la traînait hors de la chambre. « J'avais déjà perçu sa présence à plus de dix mètres. »

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte. Je devrais peut-être le soigner non ? » Parvint-elle à articuler une fois relativement calmée.

« Non » Répliqua aussitôt l'Indien. Cette sorte de cri du cœur eut pour immédiate conséquence un nouvel éclat de rire divin. « J'espère que cela lui permettra définitivement de comprendre qu'il n'a rien à espérer de moi. »

« Tu en es presque effrayant. » Fit-elle, essayant de se calmer en respirant lentement.

« Cet homme est… »

Il s'interrompit, puis, avant qu'Ishtar n'ait pu réaliser, il l'avait portée dans sa chambre avant de ressortir tout aussi rapidement. Ishtar comprit soudain que des gardes du château étaient apparus dans le couloir. Elle entendit Shaka les rassurer, puis leurs pas s'éloigner. Il rentra bientôt dans la pièce. Elle le regardait, assise sur le bord du lit, jambes croisées.

« Ca ne plaisante pas la sécurité ici. Sans tes réflexes, on se faisait surprendre dans une drôle de situation. Quelle excuse leur as-tu donnée ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mentir, juste de dire que tout allait bien, ce qui est la pure vérité. »

« Tu ne mens jamais ? » Shaka la fixa, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« C'est ma chemise ? » Ishtar baissa le regard sur ce qu'elle portait, puis releva les yeux, l'air faussement étonnée.

« Ca se pourrait bien. »

« Il me semblait bien avoir perçu ta présence dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil, mais tu es plus discrète que Krishna. C'est d'ailleurs presque inquiétant que ta présence ne me réveille pas. »

« Il faut croire que tu t'es habitué à moi » Elle releva le col de la chemise pour en respirer le parfum. « Elle a ton odeur, et comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir... » Elle sourit, puis se leva et posa les mains sur le premier bouton du haut. « Je peux te la rendre bien sûr… » Il réalisa subitement qu'elle ne portait certainement rien sous la chemise, hormis le médaillon d'Hadès, qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

« Attend ! » Il s'approcha pour poser ses mains sur celles d'Ishtar. « Je te la donne, aucun problème et puis le noir te va très bien à toi aussi, ça contraste avec tes cheveux. »

« Tu sais que je pourrais me vexer ? Mais je me doutais de ta réaction. » Dit-elle, amusée, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement le point sur le front de la Vierge. « Bonne nuit alors. » Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais il la retint.

« Tu comptes t'en tirer aussi facilement ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es perturbée depuis que nous sommes allés au sanctuaire. »

« Je suis perturbée en permanence. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir, surtout quand je te regarde dans les yeux. Alors ne t'étonne pas si j'ai du mal à croire en ton excuse. » Elle baissa la tête, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de formuler une quelconque réponse. « Ishtar… » Il la força à relever le visage. « Je voudrais que tu me laisses t'aider. »

« Tu ne peux… » Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, puis sourit en coin. « Bien tenté, mais je retourne dormir dans ma chambre. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Elle soupira faiblement.

« Moi aussi, n'insiste pas s'il te plait. »

« Si tu changes d'avis… » Il la libéra sans terminer sa phrase, la laissant libre de s'en aller. Elle le fixa quelques instants, le remerciant intérieurement pour son tact, puis lui sourit pour toute réponse avant de s'éloigner. Immobile, il la regarda quitter la pièce et refermer la porte.

* * *

« Bien Shaka, essaye de me frapper. »

Le Paon sourit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait qu'entraîner Shaka à porter des poids ou faire des exercices physiques, mais sans jamais encore l'initier au combat. Aujourd'hui était leur premier entraînement de ce type. Il s'abstint de demander à Shaka d'ouvrir les yeux. Le petit n'avait plus soulevé les paupières depuis son départ du monastère, sauf lorsqu'il lui était demandé de lire ou écrire, et si cela avait d'abord inquiété le Paon, il s'était vite rendu compte que l'enfant percevait toujours parfaitement son environnement, sa cécité se révélant finalement ne pas être un handicap. Sans qu'il ne se l'avoue, les paupières closes de Shaka soulageaient également le chevalier, car depuis que l'enfant avait sondé son esprit, il avait toujours eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hein ? Mais, maître, vous voulez dire, vous faire mal ? » Le sourire du Paon s'élargit.

« C'est exactement cela. » Ce serait un miracle si l'enfant réussissait à le toucher, puisqu'il n'atteignait même pas la vitesse du son.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda encore Shaka, quelque peu inquiet.

« Shaka, attaque-moi, c'est un ordre ! »

« Comme vous voulez… » Au grand étonnement de Gabriel, le garçon ne s'avança pas pour le frapper, mais joignit les mains devant lui, paume contre paume. « Om ! » Quelques secondes plus tard, le Paon fut projeté par une décharge d'énergie contre un arbre, tandis que le tigre, jusqu'alors endormi non loin, s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, ou plutôt à toutes pattes, vers un endroit plus sûr. « Maître, maître, vous allez bien ? » Péniblement, Gabriel se releva, vaguement terrifié par la puissance de son disciple. Sans la protection de son armure, il aurait eu bien plus que de simples contusions.

« Shaka… où as-tu appris une telle technique ? » Finit-il par articuler. Il s'était attendu à une attaque physique et il avait reçu une décharge de cosmos sans pouvoir réagir. Si Shaka n'était guère plus vaillant qu'un moucheron sur le plan physique, Gabriel était bien obligé de reconnaître que son cosmos dépassait largement le sien. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était un maître digne d'un futur chevalier d'or. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'il n'y avait plus eu de chevalier d'or de la Vierge depuis la précédente guerre contre Hadès, personne d'autre qu'un chevalier d'argent ne pouvait entraîner l'enfant. Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour les apprentis chevaliers du Poisson, du Lion et du Cancer. Le temps venu, ce serait à eux de trouver leurs propres techniques, puisque celles de leurs prédécesseurs avaient disparues avec eux.

« Ce n'est pas une technique. » A cette réponse, le Paon haussa un sourcil, puis épousseta son armure avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure rose. Au contact de son élève et de toutes ses bizarreries, il avait fini par devenir quelque peu philosophe, mais certaines des réponses de son disciple avaient toujours le don de l'exaspérer.

« Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

« C'est la syllabe Om. Elle représente la vibration de l'univers. »

« Et alors ? »

« La réciter permet d'accéder aux forces de l'univers, ça me permet de concentrer mon cosmos. » Le Paon ferma les yeux, passant une main sur ses tempes, déjà fatigué à l'avance de la migraine que lui fourniraient les explications religieuses de son apprenti. Il maudit intérieurement le Bouddha.

« Très bien Shaka et tu as encore beaucoup d'attaques qui ne sont pas des attaques ? »

« Et bien… il y aussi la syllabe Kan, mais elle sert plutôt à se protéger… »

« Shaka... »

« Maître ? »

« On va faire simple. Tu vas m'attaquer physiquement et sans utiliser ton cosmos, est-ce clair ? »

« Avec mes mains ? Mais je… » Gabriel eut soudain la vision réconfortante d'une corde qui aurait pu lui servir à se pendre.

« Assez ! Avec tes mains, tes pieds, tes jambes, ta tête, tes coudes, ton nez, tout ce que tu veux ! » Shaka baissa la tête, sentant bien que son maître était énervé.

« Allons, ce n'est pas très compliqué. » Se radoucit le Paon, ébouriffant les mèches blondes de l'enfant. « Je sais que tu es un garçon très courageux, il faut juste que tu acceptes l'idée que ton devoir de chevalier va t'imposer certaines contraintes, à commencer par celle de devoir agir violemment quand cela sera nécessaire. Parfois, il n'est possible de combattre le feu que par le feu. Tu es bien jeune, mais je t'assure que si l'humanité est belle, il n'en demeure pas moins que sa vermine doit être écrasée sans la moindre pitié. Et pour que tu puisses en être capable ça commence par le fait de pouvoir me frapper, tu comprends ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je veux bien essayer de vous attaquer maître. »

« Très bien. Je dois te prévenir que je vais t'attaquer et me défendre à la vitesse du son, tu risques d'avoir mal. »

« D'accord. »

« C'est bien Shaka. Tiens-toi prêt maintenant. » Tandis que le blondinet hochait la tête, le chevalier du Paon se sentit soudain très fier de son disciple. Peut-être bien qu'il était un bon maître finalement.

* * *

« Ouvre les yeux… »

« Hum… »

« Saga! Debout! » Kanon se mit à secouer son frère, avant de lui arracher sa couverture. Complètement réveillé pour le coup, le chevalier des Gémeaux s'étira souplement, encore allongé sur le canapé de son jumeau, sa longue chevelure bleue complètement désordonnée.

« Kanon ? » Le concerné sourit à son frère avant de lui poser sur les jambes un plateau rempli de nourriture sous son regard surpris. « Petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« Je dirais petit déjeuner au canapé, mais c'est dans le même ordre d'idée. Tu as dormi presque 24h. » Le visage de Saga se rembrunit.

« C'est toujours comme ça quand je fais une crise… » Il fut interrompu, Kanon lui ayant mis de force une tartine dans la bouche.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne, par contre, la prochaine fois, je saurais qu'il faudra t'emmener dans un lit avant que tu ne t'endormes complètement. Reprend des forces, on a un programme chargé aujourd'hui ! »

« …Moui ?… » Marmonna Saga tout en mâchant.

« Je dois te faire visiter mon temple ainsi que le domaine sous-marin, je dois aussi tabasser Isaak pour lui tirer des informations puisque Poséidon n'a pas été bavard et dans la foulée, je dois recruter sept lieutenants, enfin, six… » Corrigea Kanon.

« Rien que ça ? »

« Je compte sur ton aide active ! »

« Par hasard tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer grossièrement de me changer les idées concernant ce qui s'est passé au sanctuaire ? » Demanda Saga, avant de se retrouver avec une tartine de nouveau enfoncée dans la bouche jusqu'au gosier.

« Mange au lieu de poser des questions idiotes. »

« L'idiot ch'est toi ! » Répondit Saga la bouche pleine, tout en veillant à ne pas s'étouffer. « Et puis d'abord, comment tu chais quelle heure il est ichi, il ne fait chamais nuit ? »

« Même s'il ne fait jamais nuit, l'heure est fixée sur celle de la Grèce, on est chez un dieu grec ici. » Kanon eut un sourire puis pinça les joues de son frère. « Ch'est qu'il est mignon mon chentil chumeau chaga quand il parle comme cha la bouche pleine. » Incapable de répliquer, Saga fronça les sourcils, non sans enlever les mains de Kanon de ses joues.

« Idiot » Finit-il par marmonner après avoir enfin tout avalé.

« Moi auchi che t'aime. » Sourit Kanon avant de se baisser rapidement pour éviter de recevoir une tartine en pleine tête.

* * *

Dans le salon du temple de la Vierge, les rayons du soleil de fin de matinée filtraient doucement à travers les persiennes mi-closes, projetant un jeu d'ombres et de lumière dans la pièce paisible. L'air embaumait un parfum délicat, mélange de la fragrance florale venant du jardin des twin sals, sur lequel donnaient vue les fenêtres, mais aussi d'une odeur de thé un peu plus prononcée.

Assis sur le sol couvert de tapis et de coussins, Shaka tournait lentement les pages d'un livre épais, complètement absorbé par sa lecture. A contre-jour, son armure luisait faiblement autour de lui, l'auréolant de lumière. L'incident nocturne avec Krishna l'avait poussé à s'éclipser, au moins pour éviter le général quand celui-ci se serait enfin réveillé. Il avait donc jugé plus prudent de quitter Asgard pour quelques heures, sachant qu'Ishtar devait passer la mâtinée avec la prêtresse d'Odin.

Sentant qu'un cosmos s'approchait de son temple, le chevalier de la Vierge releva légèrement le visage, fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer, puis sourit en reconnaissant l'aura de Mu. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques minutes à l'atlante pour être assis en face de Shaka, auquel il était venu rendre une petite visite, surpris de son retour si rapide au domaine sacré.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler après les évènements d'hier. Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite au sanctuaire. » Commença Mu, examinant le visage insondable de l'Indien.

« Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps malheureusement. » Shaka se pencha en avant pour servir une tasse de thé au Bélier, sentant peser sur lui le regard attentif de l'autre.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux. » Finit par dire Mu, après quelques secondes de silence. Il observa les doigts de Shaka se resserrer très légèrement autour de la tasse au souvenir de leur petite conversation sur la falaise, quatre jours plus tôt.

« Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé en peu de temps. » Il sourit mystérieusement, après avoir remis une tasse pleine de thé au tibétain.

« Ton côté expansif n'a pas changé par contre… mais le contraire m'aurait sans doute inquiété… Tu as des nouvelles de Kanon ? »

« Aucune, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui et Saga. Je suppose qu'il ne tardera pas à donner des nouvelles à Ishtar de toute façon. »

« En parlant d'elle… » Mu sourit, notant le léger tremblement des mains de Shaka, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de thé. « Dois-je déduire de ton attitude qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ? » Le blond se mit à tousser, ayant carrément avalé de travers.

« Mu… Je ne te connaissais pas aussi curieux. »

« Ca doit être l'influence de Kiki. » Shaka n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour être conscient de la petite lueur amusée qui devait luire dans les prunelles du Bélier. Il finit par pousser un léger soupir avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse.

« C'est supposé être un secret. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'en ce qui vous concerne, même Aphrodite aura une crise cardiaque si jamais ça devait se savoir un jour… » Mu se mordit les lèvres, réalisant aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque le regard de Shaka se posa sur lui, avant de se perdre rapidement dans la contemplation des arabesques ornant les tapis étalés sur le sol. Un regard à la fois triste et joyeux, qui disparut presque aussitôt derrière les paupières de la Vierge.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais que ça puisse se savoir… » L'atlante ne sut que répondre et se contenta donc de boire son thé, tandis que le silence tombait dans une atmosphère paisible. La lumière filtrant par les volets sculptés d'arabesques semblait donner une impression d'éternité à l'instant.

« Mu… » Shaka fut coupé, une boule de fourrure blanche ayant joyeusement sauté sur son épaule ou plutôt sur la protection couvrant son épaule. Le truc, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, revenait d'une petite ballade dans le jardin des twin sals. Le chaton, encore bien maigre, avait réussi à se faufiler entre les volets légèrement entrouverts.

« Tu as un chat ? » Demanda Mu, plutôt pour la forme, tandis que Shaka posait sur ses genoux le félin minuscule, qui avait essayé de lui lécher affectueusement le nez.

« Depuis hier, mais il n'a pas de nom. Il devrait être en Asgard d'ailleurs, mais j'ai pensé que le jardin des twin sals lui plairait sûrement. »

« Son expression bienheureuse me rappelle un autre félin, un peu plus gros… » Murmura le Bélier, observant le chat miniature s'installer en ronronnant sur les cuisses de Shaka.

« Oui… Radjah est mort peu de temps après notre première rencontre. »

« C'est bien la seule et unique fois où un tigre s'est présenté à Jamir, depuis que j'en suis le gardien du moins. Tu étais venu faire réparer l'armure du Paon si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

« Nous venions tout juste d'obtenir nos armures tous les deux… J'avais douze ans. » Shaka s'interrompit, pensif. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe Mu. » Etonné, le Bélier quitta des yeux le contenu de sa tasse de thé pour observer l'indien.

« Ce n'est pas que je sois préoccupé, c'est juste que… »

« Il s'agit de Shion n'est-ce pas ? » Mu contempla quelques instants le visage de nouveau serein de la Vierge. Peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier, après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait conseillé à Shaka lorsqu'ils étaient sur la falaise, parler.

« Il est mort alors que je n'avais pas encore totalement fini mon entraînement… Tu sais, cela a beau faire plus de deux mois maintenant que nous sommes revenus à la vie, nous n'avons pas encore vraiment trouvé notre place l'un par rapport à l'autre. » Mu marqua une pause, cherchant à clarifier ce qu'il ressentait. « Pour moi, il est comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais maintenant qu'il est de nouveau près de moi… »

« Tu ne sais pas si tu peux lui avouer… »

« Oui. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, je ne suis rien de plus que son disciple. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui reparler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. »

« Quand il attaqué le sanctuaire ? » Mu hocha la tête, en silence. Il avait rencontré ce soir-là un homme froid et cruel. Depuis, il n'avait jamais réussi à chasser la pensée que peut-être, son maître aurait pu le tuer sans sourciller. « Tu ne sais pas quand la vie vous séparera à nouveau. Tu ferais mieux de lui parler où tu le regretteras quand il sera de nouveau trop tard. »

« C'est la sagesse du Bouddha qui a parlé … »

« Non, crois-en juste l'expérience d'un disciple séparé lui aussi de ses maîtres. »

« Tu as eu plusieurs maîtres ? » Shaka fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Si on veut… »

Mu n'insista pas, notant que l'indien n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Indien qui était d'ailleurs en train de lutter avec le chaton pour l'empêcher de jouer avec ses longues mèches blondes. Un cessez-le-feu fut adopté lorsque le chevalier d'or emmena le chat dans la cuisine pour lui donner un peu de nourriture.

« Et sinon, comment est la vie en Asgard ? » Demanda aimablement Mu lorsque Shaka se fut réinstallé en face de lui.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant, tu l'as vu dans la bibliothèque… »

« De quoi ? »

« Le marinas qui protège Ishtar en ce moment, c'est … » La Vierge fut coupée.

« Krishna ? »

« Oui… » Le fou rire de Mu fut tellement intense que dans la cuisine, le chat releva le museau de sa gamelle, ses grands yeux bleus-verts arrondis par la surprise.

« Par pitié des détails… » Haleta le Bélier, essayant de retrouver son calme, devant un Shaka mi-figue, mi-raisin.

* * *

Le son merveilleux de sa flûte se mariait avec beauté à la rumeur lointaine des océans. Enivré par le plaisir de jouer, Siren de Sorente laissait ses doigts caresser avec agilité son instrument, en tirant une mélodie mélancolique puis joyeuse, parfois aiguë, parfois grave, toujours parfaitement envoûtante. Assis à quelques pas de lui, Isaak du Kraken l'écoutait religieusement. Un peu plus loin, sur les marches menant au pilier de l'océan Arctique, dont le Kraken était le gardien, deux jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse. Le visage fatigué de Thétis contrastait avec l'éclat de celui de sa compagne, connue pour être officiellement Circé, marinas des Néréides, et plus officieusement, connue pour être la petite amie attitrée de Bian de l'Hippocampe depuis le retour à la vie de celui-ci.

Le calme de la petite assemblée fut rompu par l'arrivée de deux nouveaux arrivants. Un silence de mort emplit l'air lorsque le son de la flûte de Siren s'arrêta soudainement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Thétis eut l'impression que son regard lui jouait des tours. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer atrocement en réalisant qu'elle ne savait même pas que Kanon avait un jumeau.

Vêtus tous les deux de leurs armures respectives, ils examinaient la petite assemblée de leur regard à la fois si semblables et si différents. Saga observait les alentours d'un œil curieux, admirant la beauté de l'endroit et les milliers de reflets jouant dans les coraux au sol, tandis que son frère avait fixé son regard sur Isaak sans même jeter un œil à Thétis. Ce fut finalement Sorente qui brisa le silence.

« Kanon, je suis ravi de revoir ton frère, mais j'espère pour toi que tu as l'autorisation de Poséidon pour l'avoir amené ici. »

« Un chevalier d'or ici, ce n'est rien d'autre que le renvoi de la politesse pour le petit séjour d'Isaak au sanctuaire…n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit le Dragon des Mers en fixant le Kraken dans les yeux. Nerveux, celui-ci passa une main dans sa courte chevelure verte. « Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te transmettre les bons vœux de Camus et Hyoga… »

« Il n'a fait que son devoir. Tes sous-entendus et la présence de ton frère prouvent plutôt que ce serait à toi de savoir où est ta loyauté. » Le coupa Sorente.

« Ma loyauté ne fait aucun doute aux yeux de Poséidon, Siren. Et je préfère ne pas avoir à te rappeler que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis ton supérieur. » La réplique de Kanon fit hausser un sourcil à Siren, qui demeura cependant silencieux. Les deux généraux se défièrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, avant que leur confrontation ne soit interrompue par la voix du gardien de l'océan Arctique.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu à mon pilier pour rien, Dragon des Mers. »

« En effet, je voudrais avoir une petite discussion en privé avec toi. »

« Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon. Suis-moi. » Le Kraken s'éloigna, commençant à monter les marches menant à son pilier, suivi du général en chef de Poséidon. Thétis eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas fondre en larme lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle sans même sembler se rendre compte de son existence. Elle sentit la tête de Circé se poser contre son épaule, comme pour la réconforter et sourit tristement, avant de réaliser que le jumeau de son amant l'observait intensément. Incapable de supporter son regard, elle baissa les yeux.

« Veuillez-me pardonner d'avoir critiqué votre présence ici. Je n'ai pas à discuter des décisions de Poséidon, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, il existe quelques tensions entre votre frère et moi. » Le chevalier des Gémeaux tourna la tête vers le gardien de l'Atlantique Sud, surpris.

« Je comprends, il paraît que la trahison est de famille chez nous… » Souffla Saga, se remémorant les paroles de Camus. « Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas voler quoi que ce soit à Poséidon… »

« Il semblerait que l'ironie soit aussi de famille… »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour chercher le conflit. »

« Alors dans ce cas, nous devrions nous entendre chevalier. Laissez-moi vous présenter Thétis marinas de la Sirène et Circé marinas des Néréides. Elles ont le niveau de ceux que vous nommez chevaliers d'argent au sanctuaire. Circé, Thétis, voici Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et accessoirement frère jumeau de notre généralissime, mais je pense que vous aviez remarqué. » Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent poliment, tandis que Saga hochait la tête, ne quittant pas Thétis du regard. Il avait parfaitement senti le malaise de la jeune femme et sa réaction en présence de Kanon, sans pour autant en déterminer la cause exacte. Connaissant les goûts de son frère en matière de femmes, il avait cependant sa petite idée…

Il fut cependant distrait de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de son jumeau s'enflammer brusquement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Siren et Saga pour se retrouver au pied du pilier, où Kanon tenait fermement Isaak par le col, le plaquant contre la base de la colonne.

« Je ne sais rien de plus, je te le jure ! » Affirma le Kraken avant de se rendre compte de l'arrivée des spectateurs. Le Dragon des Mers le toisa en silence, puis consentit finalement à le relâcher.

« J'espère pour toi, parce que sinon… » Sans préciser sa menace, il tourna le dos à l'autre puis sourit largement à Sorente, comme pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit. Satisfait de voir les yeux roses de l'autre étinceler d'une colère impuissante, il se tourna vers son frère.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller Saga, j'ai des lieutenants à recruter. » Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il posa brièvement son regard sur Thétis avant d'aussitôt reporter son attention sur son jumeau. « Et de préférence, des hommes. »

* * *

L'air brûlant du désert n'était qu'un lointain souvenir lorsque l'on se trouvait dans les jardins suspendus, où une brise légère soufflait en permanence. Mais Shamash était loin d'apprécier le cadre où il se trouvait. D'un pas rapide, il quitta les allées bordées de fleurs pour pénétrer les appartements de sa sœur, écartant les voiles obstruant l'ouverture en forme d'arche, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui. Dépassant l'entrée, insensible au regard des serviteurs qui se prosternaient à son passage, il pénétra dans la chambre.

« Je ne t'attendais plus. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Toujours inconsciente. »

Le dieu de la justice soupira, puis fixa son père du regard. Sin s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, près du lit où la déesse était allongée. Il était difficile de donner un âge au patriarche de Babylone. Son visage était celui d'un homme jeune, tout au plus d'une trentaine d'années. Mais son regard, d'un vert semblable à celui de ses enfants, trahissait le poids du vécu. C'était le regard d'une personne qui avait vu le temps passer et cela d'autant plus que lui-même avait pour pouvoir de contrôler le temps dans une zone d'effet limitée. Il pouvait ainsi ralentir ou accélérer les mouvements de ses ennemis ou de ses propres troupes si cela était nécessaire, même si en aucun cas il ne lui était possible de voyager dans le temps.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu se produire. Elle n'a aucun mal à ressusciter nos chevaliers d'habitude. » Sin se contenta de le fixer sans répondre, passant une main dans sa courte chevelure de la couleur de la neige. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce immense. Les fenêtres en forme d'arches étaient fermées par des voilages d'un rouge transparent, qui flottaient doucement, soulevés par le vent. L'architecture aux nombreuses arabesques, la décoration riche et luxueuse trahissaient les origines orientales de la déesse. Dans le lit, Ishtar semblait morte, sa respiration était à peine perceptible.

« Je me demande si… » Shamash s'interrompit, puis avança près du lit, où il finit par s'asseoir près de sa sœur avant de lui saisir doucement un poignet, examinant les traces de coupures sous le regard attentif de Sin.

« Que te demandes-tu mon fils ? »

« Père, se pourrait-il que cela vienne non pas d'elle, mais de la personne qu'elle devait ramener à la vie ? » Ne quittant pas sa sœur des yeux, le dieu serra doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est la première fois qu'elle échoue à ramener un mort parmi les vivants, mais c'est aussi la première fois où le mort en question était un suicidé… »

« Oui, peut-être cela dépasse-t-il son pouvoir. » Sin se leva souplement. « Je te laisse la veiller, préviens-moi si quoi que ce soit de nouveau se produit. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas père. »

« Une dernière chose cependant… » Toujours assis sur le bord du lit, Shamash leva les yeux vers le dieu. « Je sais très bien ce que tu éprouves pour elle et je le désapprouve complètement. J'ai déjà perdu une fille à cause de toi, je te préviens que tu seras sévèrement puni si… »

« Je sais. Mais c'est injuste de considérer que le départ d'Ereshkigal est de ma faute. »

« Il est de notre faute à tous… Mais ne touche pas à Ishtar. » Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la pièce en se dématérialisant en un nuage argenté. Baissant de nouveau le regard vers sa sœur inconsciente, Shamash écarta doucement les mèches ivoirines collées au visage de la déesse avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

« Je sais bien ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas… et je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme j'aimerais que tu le fasses. Pourtant Ishtar … »

Il se tut, fermant les yeux. Le destin se jouait de lui : Ereshkigal l'aimait et il ne voyait qu'Ishtar, qui elle-même se moquait de lui, au mieux en profitant de lui, au pire en l'ignorant. Mais même en en étant conscient, il n'arrivait pas à se détourner d'elle. Ereshkigal avait peut-être choisi la meilleure solution en quittant Babylone pour fonder son propre royaume dans le monde des morts. Il s'en voulait parfois, mais n'était-il pas naturel de préférer la vie à la mort ? Il rouvrit les yeux, examinant le visage de sa sœur, inconsciente depuis deux jours déjà.

« Promet-moi que tu te réveilleras Ishtar, au moins pour te venger de ça… » Il effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes, sachant très bien que ce serait sans doute le seul baiser qu'il aurait jamais d'elle. Tristement, il s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil précédemment occupé par son père, afin de la veiller pour les heures à venir.

* * *

Le soleil mourrait déjà derrière les nuages alors que l'après-midi venait à peine de débuter en Asgard. Ses rayons n'arrivaient qu'à peine à traverser les hautes fenêtres de la bibliothèque du Palais. La semi-obscurité de l'endroit ne gênait absolument pas Ishtar, qui s'était réfugiée dans un endroit reculé, perdu parmi les nombreuses étagères couvertes de livres poussiéreux.

Assise dans un large fauteuil en cuir usé, elle lisait, un énorme livre posé sur les genoux. Elle aurait facilement pu passer pour une apparition, ses longs cheveux ivoire retombant autour d'elle comme une sorte de halo lumineux, s'harmonisant avec sa longue robe argent. De temps en temps, son rire s'élevait quelques instants à la lecture de ce qui se voulait être… sa biographie.

_« Ishtar est séduction et désordre érotique… »_ Souriant largement, la déesse en question tourna la page du livre afin de lire la suite la concernant. Décidément, elle avait une sacrée réputation, il fallait dire que c'était aussi de sa faute, puisque ses temples étaient des lieux de prostitution. « _Elle est toujours vierge, non par abstinence, mais parce qu'elle retrouve périodiquement sa virginité en se baignant dans un lac… »_ De nouveau, Ishtar se mit à rire joyeusement, elle l'avait oublié ce mythe là… les humains inventaient vraiment des mythes idiots. Enfin, depuis plusieurs siècles, de telles croyances étaient désormais considérées comme de simples superstitions. Elle-même n'était plus qu'une légende, tout comme Athéna ou Poséidon. Plus personne ne croyait en eux ou si peu.

« J'aime beaucoup t'entendre rire. » Ces mots, soufflés près de son oreille, firent sursauter Ishtar dans son fauteuil. En un battement de cil, elle referma violemment le livre traitant des mythes la concernant.

« Shaka, décidément, tu aimes me faire peur quand je suis dans des bibliothèques. Il faut vraiment que je pense à t'acheter une jolie clochette… » Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit légèrement avant de faire le tour du fauteuil pour lui faire face.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Elle l'observa quelques instants, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter au cou afin de lui montrer à quel point il lui manquait ne serait-ce que lorsqu'il s'éloignait de plus d'un mètre.

« J'ai passé ma matinée à faire du cheval avec Hilda alors que toi… tu as disparu avec le truc… » Finit-elle par répondre, décidant de changer de sujet. Sa remarque fit sourire Shaka.

« C'est une manière de voir les choses. Décidément, tu as quelque chose contre cette pauvre bête… » Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, tandis qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant. « Intéressant… » Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il avait entre les mains le livre qu'elle feuilletait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. « La dernière fois aussi tu lisais des livres concernant ta propre vie… »

« A la différence près que maintenant, je sais qui j'ai été, et que je sais distinguer ce qui est vrai ou faux dans toute cette collection de légendes. » Il ne répondit rien, ouvrant juste le livre en souriant, tandis que son armure d'or luisait doucement dans le clair-obscur, en harmonie avec ses cheveux. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la question qu'il lui posa.

« Tu jetais tes amants aux chiens ? »

« D'abord, je n'avais pas de chiens. » Elle sourit perversement. « J'avais des lions. » Shaka referma brusquement le livre, en ayant soudainement assez lu.

« Et c'est moi qui suis effrayant ? » Effrayant, c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait dit cela la nuit précédente. Shaka avait fermé les paupières, semblant se concentrer sur une chose invisible.

« Il faut dire que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ce pauvre Krishna. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes ce matin, il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. » A ces paroles, il rouvrit les yeux, à la fois amusé et agacé.

« Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être utiliser ta méthode et le livrer en pâture au chaton ? » Elle ne répondit rien, mais se leva pour lui prendre le livre des mains et le poser négligemment sur le fauteuil avant de passer les bras autour du cou de la Vierge. « On pourrait nous voir… »

« Qui ça ? Les livres poussiéreux ? Nous sommes parfaitement seuls. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu m'as manqué ? »

« Tu … » Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, Ishtar ayant pris possession de ses lèvres. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant, répondant à son baiser, la serrant contre lui. Elle frissonna au contact gelé de l'armure d'or, mais la présence seule de Shaka suffisait amplement à la réchauffer. Le cosmos de Poséidon par contre… Elle se sentit refroidie d'un coup.

« Attend… » Elle s'écarta de lui, puis essaya de se concentrer, fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, l'olympien essayait d'entrer en contact télépathique avec elle.

_- Poséidon ?_

_- J'ai besoin de votre intervention au sanctuaire sous-marin._ Ishtar sursauta en sentant Shaka l'enlacer par derrière, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur celles de la Vierge. Il la serrait doucement contre lui, ayant compris qu'elle discutait par télépathie.

_- L'une de mes marinas a essayé de se suicider. Elle a presque réussi d'ailleurs. Je l'aurai bien soignée moi-même, mais ses blessures dépassent mes compétences. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide, même si je sais que ressusciter Hadès vous a affaiblie. _

_- Je la connais ?_

_- Je ne crois pas, il s'agit de Thétis, marinas de la sirène._


	14. Ivresse

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 17 décembre 2006

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya n'est pas à moi.

**Reviews** : Merci encore à Lou la Vénusienne, Patthy, Rulae, Aillyl, Arcananas, Mangaslover, Shadès et Demoness Lange, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui m'ont contactées par mail.

Tant que j'y pense….

Uasti : « Poséidon ! Amène-toi ! »

Poséidon « Oui ? »

Uasti : (désignant une grosse croix sur le sol) « Tu pourrais mettre ton pied juste là ? »

Poséidon (obéissant toujours à une jolie femme) « Avec plaisir. » (Uasti appuie sur un levier, une poutre énorme tombe sur le pied de Poséidon, lui cassant le petit orteil.) « Aiiiiiie ! »

Ce mini délire est dédicacé à une personne qui se reconnaîtra...

**Dans ce chapitre** : les gens sont enivrés par le pouvoir, l'alcool, les sens, ou par la colère…

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs, ainsi qu'a ma chère bêta lectrice, qui est devenue une amie (ça ne l'empêche d'ailleurs pas de me fouetter pour que je rende mon nombre de pages). Bien, je dois vous laisser, Posichou a besoin d'être soigné…

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Ivresse

* * *

Debout dans la pièce claire, Ishtar fixait la forme inconsciente allongée sur le lit. Par moment, la jeune femme malade était secouée de spasmes. Une amie l'avait surprise allongée sur le sol, juste après qu'elle ait ingéré le poison. Sans l'intervention rapide de Poséidon, qui avait réussi à stopper l'avancée du produit dans le corps de la sirène, Thétis ne serait plus. Cependant, le poison avait provoqué de nombreuses lésions internes. Le visage de la jeune femme était très pâle, ses lèvres légèrement bleuies.

« Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

La déesse releva le visage vers Poséidon en entendant la question. Le dieu l'observait de ses yeux clairs, semblant attentif à la moindre de ses réactions depuis qu'elle s'était matérialisée dans la chambre en compagnie du chevalier de la Vierge, qui avait d'ailleurs quitté la pièce. Les deux divinités s'observèrent en silence. Ishtar savait très bien que Poséidon était en train d'essayer d'évaluer ses réactions à son égard. Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre l'olympien, car contrairement à Zeus, il ne lui avait jamais fait personnellement du tort. Peut-être même que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu essayer de la séduire.

« Un couteau. » Finit-elle par articuler sobrement.

Sans répondre, Poséidon ferma les yeux, avant qu'un poignard doré ne se matérialise dans sa main. Il le tendit à la déesse, qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir c'était la lame dont elle s'était servie pour ramener à la vie les généraux. Elle se tourna vers Thétis, qui haletait péniblement, parcourue d'un nouveau spasme. Elle avait de la chance d'être inconsciente, la douleur devait être atroce.

En temps normal, il aurait suffit à Ishtar de toucher la jeune femme pour la guérir, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de suicide, elle devait verser son propre sang. Lorsque la personne blessée voulait mourir, c'était son propre cosmos qui niait la vie, c'est pourquoi les suicidés ne se réincarnaient jamais et erraient entre les six mondes pour l'éternité c'était aussi pour cela que les blessures de Thétis étaient plus difficiles à guérir que celles de n'importe quel autre malade ordinaire.

« Sera-t-elle punie ? » Ishtar passa une main sur le front de Thétis, écartant les mèches blondes qui y étaient collées. « Les chevaliers n'ont pas le droit d'essayer de se tuer, leur vie appartient à ceux qu'ils servent. » La surprise se refléta quelques instants sur les traits fins de Poséidon.

« En quoi cela importe-t-il ? »

« J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à la guérir si c'est pour qu'elle soit punie de mort quelques secondes plus tard. » Le dieu sourit en coin, soutenant le regard vert translucide de son interlocutrice.

« Cela n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Je l'aurais fait à Babylone… » Ishtar s'entailla superficiellement la paume de la main avant de la poser sur le front de Thétis, dont le visage reprit peu à peu des couleurs. « Sa guérison ne sera que provisoire tant qu'elle aura encore envie de se suicider. Je ne peux pas guérir les âmes. Si elle arrive à se tuer, je ne pourrais rien pour elle. »

« Je le sais. » Ishtar ne répondit rien, concentrant son cosmos autour de sa main en une légère lumière argentée. Lorsque la sirène finit par ouvrir les yeux, Poséidon remarqua avec surprise qu'aucune trace de sang ne subsistait sur le front de la blonde, comme s'il était passé à travers sa peau. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et remercia la déesse d'un sourire avant de lui saisir la main pour guérir sa coupure.

Resserrant la couverture autour d'elle, Thétis observa quelques instants les deux divinités d'un air perdu avant de réaliser peu à peu la situation. Incapable de se contrôler, elle commença à pleurer en silence. Ishtar observa Poséidon s'approcher de la jeune femme en faisant luire son cosmos. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie. Sans un mot, le dieu sécha les larmes qui luisaient sur les joues de la sirène avant de s'écarter. Il soutint quelques secondes le regard de la déesse avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

La pièce adjacente à la chambre de Thétis était décorée dans le plus pur style antique, avec une influence plus romaine que grecque. Des tentures blanches et bleutées décoraient les murs lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas couverts de fresques relatant divers mythes ayant tous pour rapport la mer. Au centre de la pièce, une statue représentant la Lorelei était entourée d'un bassin où coulait une eau limpide. Des canapés très bas en velours bleu sombre étaient disposés près des murs.

Un silence tendu régnait dans la salle lorsque les deux divinités y firent leur entrée. D'un côté de la pièce, Siren de Sorente était adossé contre une colonne, alors que Circé se tordait les mains, assise sur un canapé. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Shaka attendait sereinement. Les marinas posèrent un genou à terre dés que leur dieu apparu, tandis que le chevalier d'or se contenta de s'incliner légèrement. Kanon brillait par son absence, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer intérieurement Poséidon.

« Thétis a besoin de repos mais est hors de danger. » Finit par annoncer le dieu avec détachement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Circé poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, tandis que Siren semblait lutter contre l'énervement. Il avait d'ailleurs la mâchoire légèrement rougie du côté droit du visage, comme s'il s'était battu. « Sorente, elle sera l'un de tes lieutenants désormais. »

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres. »

« Bien. » Poséidon sourit, se tournant vers Ishtar. « Puisque les évènements vous ont amenée ici, me ferez-vous le privilège de m'accorder votre présence encore quelques heures ? » La déesse se retint de justesse de hausser les épaules, les désirs des olympiens ayant force d'ordre en ce qui la concernait.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Répondit-elle, tandis que le visage de Shaka demeurait parfaitement neutre et impassible. Ishtar aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que pensait la Vierge à ce moment là… Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé poursuivre leur… conversation. « Shaka, tu es libre de te rendre où tu le souhaites. » Dit-elle d'un ton détaché, tandis que Siren de Sorente quittait la pièce et que Circé se rendait au chevet de Thétis.

Le chevalier de la Vierge se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de quitter la salle, à la suite du gardien de l'Atlantique sud. Ishtar eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de regarder de manière plus qu'insistante une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Shaka lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. Son attention fut cependant détournée par Poséidon, qui lui tendit une main en souriant. Elle fixa sa main tendue pendant une fraction de secondes avant de s'en saisir. En un battement de cils, ils se retrouvèrent dans les jardins du palais sous-marin, si l'on pouvait qualifier de jardin un endroit où la verdure était de corail. De nombreuses fontaines apportaient cependant une note vivante à cet endroit étrange et profondément merveilleux.

« Je sais bien que je suis d'agréable compagnie, mais cela ne doit pas être la seule raison à ma présence ici… » Finit par dire la déesse, détachant sa main de celle de Poséidon. Les traits fins du dieu s'illuminèrent d'un sourire amusé.

« Oui, mais ça aurait pu l'être. »

« Je doute que Zeus apprécie ce genre de flatterie à mon égard. »

« Zeus n'est qu'un imbécile qui ne sait pas voir ses atouts là où ils sont. Cela fait bien longtemps que sa soif de pouvoir l'a totalement aveuglé. » Interloquée par un tel aveu, Ishtar contempla Poséidon. Il avait l'art de débiter des choses graves avec un détachement et une morgue toute mondaine.

« Il pourrait entendre. » Poséidon fit luire son cosmos, faisant apparaître une fleur en corail.

« Je ne crois pas non. Le seul avantage de Zeus sur moi, c'est sa capacité à supprimer le cosmos de ses adversaires. C'est en cela qu'il est terrifiant. » Il tendit la fleur minérale à Ishtar. « Mais ses autres pouvoirs ne sont en rien supérieurs aux miens ou à ceux d'Hadès. S'il lui prenait l'envie de m'espionner, je le détecterais aussitôt. » Le silence tomba entre les deux divinités. Ishtar faisait délicatement tourner la fleur entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui. Il était de profil, observant le pilier central, qui se perdait au loin dans la brume.

« Pourquoi vouloir me parler ? » Il ne répondit pas toute suite, semblant perdu dans sa contemplation. Le vent jouait avec sa chevelure et les plis de son ample toge.

« Depuis qu'Hadès est revenu à la vie, j'ai une sorte de pressentiment. L'étrange certitude que l'époque que nous avons tous connus jusqu'ici ne va pas tarder à finir. » Poséidon marqua une pause. « Je ne suis pas le seul à le ressentir n'est-ce pas ? »

« S'il s'agit de faire des oracles, j'ai bien peur d'être la mauvaise personne. Apollon est mieux placé que moi. » Malgré son ton railleur, Ishtar ne voyait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de malaise et pas seulement à cause de la menace que Zeus faisait constamment peser sur elle. Toujours de profil, Poséidon poussa un léger soupir.

« Je me souviens que nous rêvions tous d'un monde meilleur lorsque nous avons décidé de nous lancer à la conquête du monde. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ont commencé les conflits entre nous tous. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces conflits vont tous se finir durant les années qui viennent. »

« J'avoue que le spectacle des olympiens s'entre-tuant ne me gêne absolument pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Poséidon se tourna vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Cependant, le destin du monde serait lié à celui du vainqueur… »

« C'est une manière de me proposer une alliance ? »

« Zeus est puissant, mais une armée dont les blessures guérissent instantanément l'est bien plus. Même un dieu ne peut pas lutter contre le surnombre… »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter un maître pour en trouver un autre. »

« Je ne suis pas mon frère et j'ai le sens de l'honneur. Je ne me serais pas abaissé à... »

« Je suis désolée, mais c'est non. Attaquer Zeus de front serait la pire des erreurs. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire, et d'ailleurs… » Poséidon s'interrompit, puis haussa imperceptiblement les épaules.

« Et d'ailleurs ? »

« Je lui ai prêté allégeance il y a bien longtemps. Je serais bien incapable de l'attaquer, de front du moins, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de lui créer autant de problèmes qu'il m'est possible de le faire. » Finit-il par préciser avec une lueur presque malveillante dans le regard, qui contrastait avec son calme. Elle hésitait à lui donner une chance, sa haine pour Zeus avait l'air sincère. Ils s'observèrent durant de longues secondes.

« Poséidon, j'aimerais bien comprendre… » Finit-elle par dire.

« Dans ce cas, il va me falloir raconter une longue histoire, plutôt ennuyeuse d'ailleurs. » Répondit-il d'un ton badin. Souriant, il fit signe à Ishtar de le suivre pour marcher dans les jardins. Le silence de la rumeur des océans fut bientôt rompu par la voix sereine du dieu, qui commença à raconter un passé oublié depuis longtemps.

* * *

Ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière qui passait faiblement entre les rideaux suffit à lui brûler les rétines. Et ce mal de tête… Avec lenteur, Ishtar rouvrit les yeux, essayant de ne pas gémir sous l'effet de la migraine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais le réveil était difficile. Elle avait mal à la tête, la bouche pâteuse et pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids l'écrasait, sans compter qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Elle voulut essayer de se redresser sur les coudes, mais le poids sur elle l'en empêcha. Baissant les yeux, elle constata avec effarement que des mèches blondes recouvraient la couverture. Elle déglutit, fouillant dans sa mémoire désespérément vide. Elle se souvenait de son entrevue avec Poséidon et ensuite, c'était le vide complet. Observant plus attentivement elle fut bien forcée de reconnaître que la chevelure en question ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne au monde.

Le poids sur elle se fit plus léger et elle croisa le regard un brin inquiet de Shaka, qui venait visiblement tout juste de se réveiller. Les cheveux en batailles, les épaules nues… et… des traces de griffures ? Il avait des traces de griffures sur les épaules ? Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais il était bien là, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, interrogeant désespérément une mémoire qui avait apparemment décidé de prendre des vacances.

« Shaka ? » Finit-elle par murmurer, essayant de faire abstraction de son inquiétude et du mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Allongé près d'elle, il passa délicatement une main sur le visage d'Ishtar, écartant les mèches ivoire qui cachaient à moitié son visage.

« Je… j'ai mal à la tête. » Un demi-sourire orna les lèvres fines de Shaka, ce qui lui donna pendant une fraction de secondes un air relativement inquiétant.

« Tu as l'air perdue… Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir.

« J'en ai bien peur… » Elle sentit les bras de la Vierge se resserrer autour d'elle, l'amenant contre lui. Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel elle n'osa pas relever le visage vers lui de peur de croiser son regard. Mais elle aurait sans doute été surprise si elle l'avait fait, puisque le visage de Shaka reflétait clairement l'amusement.

« Ça va sûrement te revenir. » Shaka marqua une pause, essayant de ne pas rire, tandis qu'Ishtar se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et pas seulement à cause de sa migraine. « Ça peut difficilement s'oublier. »

La déesse était en train de prier toutes les constellations protectrices connues à ce jour pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'elle pensait bien avoir fait avec Shaka sans même en garder le moindre souvenir. Elle devait être maudite à nouveau… Tandis que les mains de Shaka caressaient doucement sa chevelure ivoire, des bribes de la journée précédente commencèrent à lui revenir à l'esprit.

* * *

Tenant la délicate fleur de corail que lui avait offerte Poséidon, Ishtar observa quelques instants la porte en bois qui la séparait de la pièce où s'était enfermé Kanon, drapé dans son mutisme. A en croire Saga, il s'était muré dans le silence depuis que la nouvelle de la tentative de suicide de Thétis lui était littéralement tombée dessus en la personne de Siren de Sorente, avec lequel il s'était battu. Décidant finalement d'entrer sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, Ishtar ouvrit la porte, refusant de se laisser démonter par l'aura plus qu'agressive émanant du chevalier. A son entrée, Kanon leva les yeux vers elle, lui permettant d'admirer au passage le magnifique bleu que Sorente lui avait fait au visage. Saga lui avait raconté que lui et Bian de l'Hippocampe avaient été obligés de séparer les deux hommes. Apparemment, Thétis n'avait jamais laissé le musicien indifférent.

« Ishtar, je préfèrerais être seul. »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. »

Le défiant du regard de la mettre dehors par la force, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui et pianota sur l'accoudoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler. En silence. Le Dragon étant de nature coriace et peu loquace, Ishtar eut largement le temps d'étudier la décoration de l'endroit, à la fois riche et impersonnelle. Le luxe qui se retrouvait dans tout le domaine de Poséidon était ici encore bien présent, dans les moulures dorées et bleutées ornant le plafond ou encore dans le bruissement discret de l'eau qui ruisselait le long de l'un des murs pour couler dans un bassin en corail. Au milieu de la pièce, deux canapés en cuir blanchi se faisaient face, entourant une table basse sur laquelle Kanon avait visiblement amené une bonne moitié du mini bar encastré dans l'un des murs.

« Tu veux un verre ? » Confortablement assise sur l'un des canapés, Ishtar estima mentalement que cela avait pris une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne se décide à desceller la mâchoire.

« Whisky. » Il se pencha en avant pour remplir un verre, qu'il lui fit ensuite glisser le long de la table basse, en silence. « Merci. » Kanon ne répondit rien, mais semblait hésiter à parler. « Tu sais que je suis bien mal placée pour te faire le moindre reproche, mais Saga est inquiet pour toi. »

« Je ne pensais pas en arriver là… » A peine un murmure, qu'elle eut du mal à percevoir. Il était assis en face d'elle, de profil, perdu à contempler l'eau qui serpentait sur le mur. Elle savait bien qu'il ne devait sans doute même pas voir la fontaine, mais être perdu dans le courant de ses propres pensées.

« Kanon ? » Il détourna le regard, plongeant son regard aigue-marine dans le sien. « Tu m'as donné de la vodka, pas du whisky… » Malgré lui, il sourit en coin.

« Tu es vraiment une déesse pourrie et gâtée. »

« Accompagnée d'un chevalier à la triste figure… »

« Tu parles de Shaka bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » Elle se leva gracieusement avant de vider son verre dans celui vide de Kanon et de se servir un verre du liquide approprié. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté du Dragon des mers. « Alors, tu vides ton sac ou dois-je te faire boire ? »

« Tu crois qu'on oublie en buvant ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir, faisant tourner son verre dans sa main.

« Je me suis toujours amusé avec elle, je n'ai compris à quel point je lui faisais du mal que récemment. Je voulais être odieux avec elle, pour la dégoûter de moi et qu'elle se détache. Je ne pensais pas… » Il avala une gorgée et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Pour résumer, tu l'aimes tellement que pour la protéger de toi tu la pousses au suicide ? »

« Ishtar… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… Tu ne l'aimes pas… Pauvre fille, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je te ressers un verre ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin. Tu es sûre que tu es vraiment là pour me remonter le moral ? » Ishtar haussa les épaules, avant de se pencher légèrement en avant pour remplir le verre de Kanon avec la bouteille de vodka qui trônait sur la table basse.

« Je n'ai pas dis que j'étais là pour te consoler, ou si tu as cru entendre ça, c'est que tu avais déjà trop bu. » Elle lui donna le verre, se moquant de lui.

« J'aime quand tu prends soin de moi… » Murmura-t-il, ironique, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

« Sans vouloir te vexer mon cher Kanon, as-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ? Et ne me répond pas Saga, c'est ton jumeau, ça revient à aimer ton reflet. » Il poussa un soupir, avant de boire à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a fallu 4000 ans pour aimer quelqu'un ? » Ishtar lui donna une tape sur le haut de la tête, enfonçant le museau du Dragon dans son verre.

« Surveille ta langue. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il essuya la vodka au coin de sa bouche. La vérité ? Il ne s'aimait déjà pas lui-même, comment pourrait-il alors aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ou juste supporter que l'on puisse avoir envie d'aimer l'homme qu'il était ? L'amour de Thétis était tout simplement trop terrifiant, il ne se sentait pas capable de ressentir la même chose. Elle ferait mieux de se tourner vers un type normal et droit dans ses bottes, du genre de Sorente. Pensant à lui, Kanon se frotta machinalement le haut de la pommette gauche, tuméfiée depuis que le gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique sud lui avait sauté dessus. Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Ishtar se poser sur la sienne. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la déesse, qui lui sourit avant de le guérir. Il lui rendit son sourire pour la remercier, mais fit bientôt la grimace en grommelant lorsqu'elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un gamin.

« On t'a déjà dis que tu étais un idiot ? »

« Ce matin même. »

« Inutile de répéter alors. » Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir. « Je n'ai jamais aimé personne parce que je me détestais dans le fond, et c'est encore le cas je crois. On ne guérit jamais vraiment de certaines choses. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit se punir soi-même. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi Kanon. » Surpris, il la regarda alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau soupir. « Ca y est, tu me fais parler comme une vieille. »

« Tu es vieille, tu as même les cheveux blancs. » Paf ! Le coup d'Ishtar sur le crâne du Dragon fut sec et rapide.

« Mauvaise bête. Je vais te montrer que tu as trouvé ton maître… Il paraît que tu es le plus grand buveur du sanctuaire ? Prouve-le face à la déesse de la débauche. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Moi aussi j'aime bien oublier mes problèmes de temps en temps. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, avant de tendre la bouteille à Kanon.

* * *

Blottie entre les bras de Shaka, ses souvenirs lui revenant par bribes, Ishtar soupira. En tout cas, elle venait d'avoir l'explication à son mal de tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'un fou était en train de lui taper dessus en jouant des cymbales près de ses oreilles. Et surtout, elle se serait bien maudite elle-même de toujours suivre ses impulsions, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi stupides. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ? Elle espérait juste que… Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Shaka, lorsqu'il la libéra pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Dire qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction était un bel euphémisme. Toujours allongée, elle hésita à lever le regard des couvertures.

Confuse, elle obéit sans résister lorsque d'une main, Shaka la força doucement mais fermement à tourner son visage vers lui. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse la morale, elle l'aurait mérité, ou bien qu'il soit vexé, ce qui aurait été parfaitement compréhensible vu ce qu'elle pensait avoir oublié, mais il ne se passa rien de tout cela. Penché près d'elle, ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés caressant sa peau pâle, il l'observait en souriant. Une lueur presque amusée luisait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Tu dois être la seule personne au monde capable de boire autant en étant aussi belle au réveil. »

« C'est un compliment ? » Parvint-elle à articuler. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais dire que oui… » Il ferma les yeux, puis posa avec douceur une main sur le front d'Ishtar, faisant luire faiblement son cosmos. Surprise, elle sentit son mal de tête disparaître. Evidemment, en tant que chevalier d'or, Shaka maîtrisait suffisamment le cosmos pour être capable de guérir des blessures relativement légères, alors une simple migraine…

« Merci. » Il rouvrit les yeux pour toute réponse, souriant en coin. « Mais alors, tu aurais pu guérir Kanon le jour où … » Elle se tut, réalisant soudain quelque chose d'autrement plus important en baissant le regard. « Je suis habillée ! » Souriant d'un air angélique, il soutint le regard d'Ishtar comme s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'elle était habillée, puisque c'était son pull à lui qu'elle avait sur le dos. Et que par conséquent, lui était certes torse nu, mais loin de l'être, nu.

« Tu m'as fait croire… ah » Elle pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur « C'était cruel de profiter de ma migraine pour me faire croire une chose pareille ! »

« Je me demandais quand tu allais réaliser. » Fit-il avec détachement « Et il me semble que tu as tiré seule tes propres conclusions sans avoir beaucoup besoin de mon aide. » Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire satisfait de flotter sur ses propres lèvres. Elle se retint de pousser un soupir exaspéré devant son plaisir presque sadique à se moquer d'elle. Un détail l'empêcha cependant de chercher une vengeance immédiate.

« C'est quoi ça alors ? » Murmura-t-elle en levant un bras, traçant de l'index une marque de griffure sur l'épaule droite de la Vierge. Lentement, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aimerais t'en souvenir. » Dit-il d'un air un brin inquiétant. Elle déglutit.

« A ce point ? » Elle le vit sourire largement, sa bouche à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de la sienne. Ses longues mèches dorées caressaient le tour de son visage, avant de retomber sur les draps, se mêlant à la chevelure d'Ishtar.

« Il faut croire que tu es particulièrement entreprenante lorsque tu es ivre… »

Elle jugea plus sage de ne rien répondre, digérant l'information, du moins autant qu'il était possible de le faire avec le regard azur de Shaka qui la fixait. Elle ne savait pas s'il en était conscient, parce qu'elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il avait tendance à sous-estimer l'effet qu'il lui faisait, mais il était dans une position dangereuse. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'allait pas lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait aussi être entreprenante lorsqu'elle était sobre. Elle avait dû être satyre dans une autre vie. Mais elle savait se maîtriser. Enfin, à peu près. A sa décharge, il est vrai que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas vraiment à attendre pour avoir les hommes qu'elle désirait. Et puis, il ne l'aidait pas non plus là, à la regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus mi-sadiques, mi-innocents. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était tout simplement magnifique, du genre à faire pâlir de jalousie Apollon. Des muscles fins qui jouaient finement sous sa peau, une chevelure qui dévoilait son corps plus qu'elle ne le voilait, et son parfum si troublant. Son visage… ses yeux… dans lesquels elle se perdait en cet instant même.

En désespoir de cause, elle fit la seule chose imaginable pour éviter de le violer sur place. Elle saisit un oreiller et se le plaqua sur le visage en fermant les paupières, essayant de faire abstraction de la chaleur de son corps à proximité du sien.

« Je te déteste ! » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres fines de l'objet de ses désirs.

« Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir si je me souviens bien… » C'était bien un ton légèrement moqueur ? Il la provoquait en plus ? Toujours allongée et cachée derrière son oreiller, elle se risqua à poser une question.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes… » Shaka haussa un sourcil « Tu as saoulé Kanon, Saga t'a ramenée ici complètement ivre, ensuite, tu t'es jetée sur moi en enlevant tes vêtements, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai été obligé de te mettre mon pull. Tu… »

« Tu m'as vue nue ? »

« J'ai fermé les yeux… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Par contre, je ne me souviens pas à quel moment précis tu m'as griffé peut-être quand tu as essayé de me … »

« Pitié arrête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix misérable, accablée par l'énumération qu'il égrenait avec calme.

« Bref, tout cela pour que tu te mettes à pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsque j'ai repoussé tes avances quelques peu… » Il chercha le mot, marquant délibérément une pause. « Brutales. »

« Aussi… tu dois être le seul homme capable de me repousser alors que je lui fais du charme. » Chercha à se justifier Ishtar. « Ce n'est pas... humain. »

« Dans ce cas je suppose que tu dois être humaine pour nous deux. »

Avec douceur, il tira sur l'oreiller, dégageant le visage délicat de la déesse, dont les pupilles minérales le fixaient, bien que cachées à moitié par quelques mèches ivoirines. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et demeura silencieuse en voyant l'expression de Shaka devenir plus sérieuse. Le soleil levant faisait passer une lumière ténue et diffuse à travers les rideaux tirés de la chambre d'Ishtar.

« Hier soir, tu m'as posé une question à laquelle j'ai été incapable de répondre. » Il se tut, fermant les paupières. Devant son silence, elle chercha dans sa mémoire pendant de longues secondes avant de retrouver une bribe de souvenir.

« Je crois… Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi, c'est ça ? Tu m'as répondu que j'étais très belle et tu m'as prise dans tes bras parce que je pleurais. Je t'avais vraiment fait une scène… » Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches dorées sur le front de la Vierge. « J'ai l'impression que je t'ai perturbé avec cette question. J'étais ivre tu sais… »

« Je le sais. » Sourit-il brièvement. « J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à chercher la réponse. » Il prit une inspiration puis rouvrit les paupières. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été dans des états qui mettent en danger mon contrôle de moi-même. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Perdre le contrôle ? »

« J'ai peur. De moi-même. D'être… » Fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« D'être humain ? Même les dieux sont soumis aux émotions. »

« Pas le … » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de prononcer le nom du Bouddha, puis, sans dire un mot, elle s'assit parmi les couvertures pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tes émotions ne sont pas une faiblesse. C'est à cause de ta compassion que tu es devenu chevalier… » Elle baissa le regard. « Et je ne supporterais pas que tu deviennes insensible à mon égard. » Il lui releva doucement le menton, plongeant son regard dans le sien et une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit comme envoûtée par ses yeux magnifiques.

« Apprends-moi alors… » Shaka effleura ses lèvres des siennes, mêlant leurs souffles, dans une caresse d'autant plus exquise qu'elle était pleine de promesses. Cependant, elle s'écarta pour l'observer, craignant presque de le voir s'enfuir malgré ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle voulut lui demander s'il était bien certain de ce qu'il faisait, mais il l'attira contre lui, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, leurs visages à peine à quelques centimètres de distance. Presque timidement, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Devant une telle… soif de connaissance… Ishtar fit rapidement ses adieux à ses maigres scrupules avant de commencer à rendre son baiser à la Vierge, approfondissant l'étreinte, qui devint peu à peu passionnée.

Pendant ce temps, dans son panier près de la cheminée, le truc dormait, ses grands yeux naïfs tournés vers le monde des rêves.

Shaka rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Peine perdue. Délaissant ses lèvres, Ishtar traça un sillon brûlant le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner, l'empêchant d'essayer de reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de contrôle sur sa respiration. Et elle ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider, se délectant de la peau et du parfum de Shaka comme un chat savourant une soucoupe de lait. Il ne put que fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'elle décida d'explorer son torse avec sa langue. C'était nouveau, presque douloureux. Il gémit faiblement, ses mains s'égarant dans la longue chevelure ivoire. Sensations de plus en plus terrifiantes, délicieuses mais terrifiantes. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle releva le visage vers lui, puis caressa de l'index le contour des lèvres rougies de Shaka en un geste apaisant, avant d'embrasser tendrement le point sur le front de la Vierge.

Dans son coin, le truc s'étira souplement dans son panier, puis ouvrit un œil bleu-vert, pour le refermer. Il bailla largement, dévoilant ses mini-canines de chaton, puis ouvrit les deux yeux. La scène sur le lit le laissa parfaitement indifférent et il s'étira de nouveau.

Ishtar se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, guidant ses mains vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement, plaquée contre lui, savourant les caresses que l'inexpérience rendait encore plus exquises. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus elle brûlait d'arracher leurs vêtements. Dans un effort extrême de volonté, elle se retint de le plaquer violemment contre les draps, mais, toujours assise sur lui, elle enleva avec une lenteur toute calculée le pull qui la couvrait…. Là où l'Ishtar ivre avait échoué, l'Ishtar sobre comptait bien réussir. Héroïquement, Shaka parvint à ne pas avaler sa salive bruyamment en se retrouvant avec une déesse nue à cheval sur lui, qui lui prouvait que l'expression avoir un corps de déesse était loin d'être mal fondée par contre, il ne put absolument pas lutter contre la soudaine vague de chaleur qui le submergea, ce qui eut, entre autres conséquences, de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et avoir soudain très, très chaud.

Après s'être léché une patte, le truc décida qu'il était d'humeur joyeuse, et commença à jouer avec ce qui l'entourait.

N'ayant pas perdu une miette des réactions de Shaka, Ishtar sourit largement, et secoua légèrement la tête, remettant en ordre sa longue chevelure. Ceci fait, elle retraça doucement de l'index la forme des pectoraux de sa proie, alors que lui osait à peine la toucher à nouveau. Fascinée, elle l'observait comme un chat une souris. Il avait un corps parfait, fin et musclé, des hanches étroites et cet incroyable parfum de sa chevelure.

N'y tenant plus, elle pausa ses paumes sur son torse et le força à basculer en arrière, l'allongeant contre les draps. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui faisaient un oreiller doré. Mélange incroyable de pureté et de désir sur son visage. Mais à la vue des grands yeux bleus écarquillés qui résultèrent de ce coup de force, elle décida qu'il valait mieux prendre tout son temps. Elle se pencha sur lui, emprisonnant ses poignets, le défiant du regard d'essayer de se libérer, puis elle commença à embrasser et lécher consciencieusement sa peau, s'attardant sur les zones sensibles, descendant de plus en plus bas, jouant avec ses attentes.

Bien incapable d'essayer ne serait-ce que de penser à se libérer, ses doigts s'enfonçant et se crispant dans les draps, Shaka ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une ultime tentative de contrôle de soi, perdue d'avance. Ishtar ne cessa la torture que lorsqu'il poussa de longs gémissements et elle consentit enfin à lui rendre l'usage de ses mains. Shaka l'attira aussitôt à lui, pour lui donner un long baiser passionné, tout en la renversant à son tour contre les draps, pesant sur elle de son poids. La sensation la fit frissonner d'extase. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils s'observèrent plusieurs secondes, le souffle saccadé, puis elle baissa le regard et entreprit de s'attaquer à la fermeture du pantalon de Shaka.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un bruit que l'on pourrait qualifier de « Boum ! » se fit entendre. Tournant tous les deux le visage vers l'origine du bruit, ils virent avec horreur le truc qui avait fait tomber une statuette pendant qu'il jouait… avec la cordelette qui servait à appeler les domestiques.

« Non…. » Fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable d'articuler, avant que ne lui viennent à l'esprit des visions de chat épilé à la cire, de boule de poile blanche enterrée sous la neige et autres joyeusetés plus ou moins sanglantes où le truc mourrait à chaque fois dans d'atroces souffrances. Soudain conscient qu'on le fixait, le chaton tourna la tête vers ses spectateurs et pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Heureusement pour lui, avoir Shaka sur elle empêcha Ishtar de viser correctement lorsqu'elle lui balança un oreiller, qui atterrit contre l'étagère et non contre le représentant de la race féline.

« Je vais le tuer… » Son attention fut détournée par Shaka, qui l'embrassa dans la nuque.

« Il faut que je parte, il fait déjà jour de toute façon… » Murmura-t-il, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Tu tiens à ce qu'on soit surpris par les serviteurs d'Hilda ? »

« Continue à être sur moi et ce sera de ta faute. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Désolé. »

« Et moi donc… »

* * *

Au-dessus du sanctuaire d'Athéna, le soleil était à son zénith, du moins, il devait l'être. Les nuages gris et la pluie tombant sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures empêchaient à l'astre d'Apollon de se montrer. Midi…

Pensif, Mu observa la silhouette de Kiki, qui avait entrepris de faire entrer dans sa bouche une bouchée presque aussi grosse que sa propre tête. Il sourit, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Les moments où son disciple retrouvait son entrain et son air de joyeux luron devenaient de plus en rares. Les évènements récents l'avaient mûri, c'était sans doute la destinée des chevaliers d'Athéna que de ne pas avoir une enfance vraiment heureuse. Et pourtant, Kiki tenait le coup, et le Bélier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté à son égard. Il le considérait comme une sorte de petit frère, ou de fils, selon les jours, même si sa qualité de maître l'empêchait de lui avouer. Indéniablement, ce petit orphelin était devenu sa famille.

« C'est toujours d'accord ? » Kiki avala sans s'étouffer l'énorme bouchée de nourriture qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres, dans ce qui, aux yeux du Bélier, pouvait passer pour un miracle, avant de lever de grands yeux suppliants vers son maître.

« Pardon ? »

« Aldébaran a dis qu'il voulait bien me faire visiter Athènes aujourd'hui… »

« Oui, tu m'en avais déjà parlé. Tu es libre d'y aller, tu t'es bien entraîné ce matin. »

Les joues de Kiki rosirent sous le compliment. Mais ne perdant pas le nord, il avala en vitesse une dernière bouchée, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Mu n'eut même pas le temps de lui proposer de le conduire directement au temple du Taureau que déjà, son disciple courrait sous la pluie en grimpant les marches.

« La jeunesse… » Murmura-t-il, se sentant tout à coup bien vieux et sage pour un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années. Et encore, sa courte vie, il l'avait déjà perdue une fois. Absorbé par ses pensées mélancoliques, il saisit une pomme, qui à sa grande surprise, s'évapora de sa main.

« Oui, c'est très beau la jeunesse, on ne l'apprécie que lorsqu'on l'a perdue… » Relevant les yeux, Mu vit Shion sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, en train de mordre négligemment dans le fruit. Pris au dépourvu, il lutta contre le réflexe instinctif de mettre un genou à terre devant le Pope, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de lui rendre une visite formelle. « Par exemple, » Continua Shion « je peux t'assurer qu'avoir passé du temps avec un dentier te fait apprécier de retrouver tes propres dents… » Sur ce, il croqua de nouveau la pomme, la tenant d'une main tandis qu'il tenait son masque de Grand Pope de l'autre, puis fit brusquement enfler son cosmos pour sécher instantanément sa lourde toge blanche brodée d'or et sa longue chevelure vert pâle, jusque-là dégoulinantes d'eau de pluie. Abasourdi, Mu le contemplait comme une apparition.

« Un dentier… » Fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable d'articuler, ce qui fit sourire Shion.

« Oui, il faut avouer que sur le tard, j'avais un peu perdu de ma superbe. » La remarque ne fit pas rire Mu. Comment avait-il pu s'approcher sans même qu'il le perçoive ? Une fois de plus depuis leur résurrection, il eut le sentiment écrasant de ne pas être à la hauteur, tandis que Shion l'observait de ses yeux d'un violet sombre.

« Tu es bien soucieux Mu, le ciel a l'air plus gai que toi. » La question sortit Mu de son silence.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que cette pomme n'est pas la seule raison à votre venue. » « Effectivement. » Shion haussa les épaules sous sa lourde toge, puis croqua la pomme de nouveau. « La pluie m'a surpris juste à la fin de ma tournée habituelle dans le sanctuaire… »

« Sachant que monter les marches sous la pluie est moins agréable que d'être téléporté directement au Palais… »

« J'ai bien peur d'être démasqué. » Sourit le Pope, qui s'était d'ailleurs littéralement démasqué pour pouvoir manger. Il s'avança dans la pièce pour poser son masque sur la large table en bois, avant de commencer à fureter dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture, ayant fini sa pomme. « Maître ? »

« Mu ? » Le plus naturellement du monde, Shion continua à explorer le garde-manger de son successeur, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Troisième placard en haut à gauche. » Soupira le Bélier. Suivant le conseil, le Pope y dénicha du pain, qu'il décida de compléter avec un peu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, trop heureux de se servir à nouveau de ses dents. Il fut bientôt assis, attablé devant un monstrueux sandwich improvisé qui aurait fait frémir le moindre nutritionniste. Presque blasé par son manège, Mu resta debout, se contentant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé.

« C'était la même chose lorsque j'étais enfant, vous n'aviez jamais le temps de manger quand vous étiez au sanctuaire. Je me souviens qu'une fois, vous n'aviez ni mangé ni dormi pendant trois jours à cause de l'arrivée de nouveaux chevaliers à gérer. »

« La charge de Pope est usante, mais c'est un honneur de l'assumer. »

Mu ne répondit rien, trouvant étrange de se retrouver ainsi face à Shion, alors que depuis leur résurrection, il lui avait à peine accordé son attention. Avait-il seulement des regrets… Pendant qu'il était roué de coups par ceux dont les âmes pleuraient des larmes de sang… Shion pleurait-il lui aussi à ce moment là ? Il l'avait paralysé comme un vulgaire insecte et empêché Saga de l'attaquer… pour le protéger ou l'achever lui-même ? Sifflement… Un brin perdu, Mu se retourna pour éteindre la bouilloire.

« J'ai vu ton disciple en arrivant. Comment se passe son entraînement ? » Le Bélier se servit une tasse de thé et regarda quelques instants les feuilles infuser lentement.

« Bien. Il a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais il a la volonté et les capacités. Il lui a quand même fallu du courage pour transporter l'urne de la Balance dans le domaine de Poséidon alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un simple apprenti. Je suis certain que le temps venu, il fera un excellent chevalier. »

« Dohko l'estime beaucoup. »

Mu ne répondit rien, souriant simplement, puis jeta un œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La pluie tombait toujours dehors, faisant résonner de son chant liquide l'intérieur même du temple du Bélier. C'était un bruit de fond apaisant. Sur la table, le masque du Grand Pope luisait faiblement. Le silence tomba doucement, jusqu'à ce que Shion termine son repas improvisé et se serve une tasse de thé.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal au sanctuaire ces derniers temps ? » Mu releva les yeux vers le Pope, où voulait-il en venir ?

« Hormis le vol de l'urne et les chevaliers d'acier qui nettoient les escaliers du sanctuaire avec une brosse à dent ? Je ne vois rien de particulier à signaler. »

« Oui, je dois avouer que c'est une punition amusante. J'aurais pu être beaucoup plus sévère. » Shion ferma les yeux brièvement, son sourire quittant son visage. « Un détail me trouble Mu. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Dohko jusqu'à présent. Je suis certain que seul les chevaliers d'or savaient où nous avions caché l'urne de Poséidon après sa libération et pourtant, elle a bien été volée. »

« Aucun chevalier d'or ne pourrait trahir Athéna, nous nous sommes tous sacrifiés pour elle lors de la dernière guerre. »

« Prenons le problème à l'envers Mu. Poséidon a aidé Athéna lors de la guerre contre Hadès, par conséquent, le traître aurait eu tout intérêt à agir comme un fidèle serviteur d'Athéna. Si traître il y a bien entendu. »

« Impossible… » Murmura Mu, tout en sentant le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« C'est ce que pense Athéna, elle m'a formellement interdit de faire des recherches… »

« Pourquoi me dire cela alors ? »

« Elle ne te l'a pas interdit à toi… Et tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse confier cette tâche en toute confiance. Je te le demande comme un service et non comme un ordre. »

« Vous voulez désobéir à Athéna ? »

« Pour son bien… »

« Et le fait d'essayer de me tuer, c'était aussi pour mon bien ? » Mu se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ecarquillant légèrement les yeux, Shion posa sa tasse sur la table. Il y eut un long silence, seulement troublé par le bruit de la pluie, durant lequel ils s'observèrent.

« Penses-tu que je l'aurais fait Mu ? »

« C'est ce que je voudrais savoir. » De nouveau, un long silence.

« Je pense que je vais marcher finalement, ça me fera le plus grand bien. » Dit calmement Shion avant de saisir son masque et de se lever. Impuissant, sans être capable d'articuler un seul mot, Mu le contempla remettre le masque et sortir de la pièce. A l'extérieur, la pluie continuait à tomber.


	15. Sang

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 13 janvier 2007

**Disclaimer :** J'ai récemment kidnappé Masami Kurumada pour qu'il me donne ses droits, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais toujours courir...

**Reviews :** Merci énormément pour votre soutien, vos remarques qui me permettent de m'améliorer ainsi que de me motiver pour écrire la suite quand parfois, j'en ai marre de bloquer sur certains passages. Vos reviews ont été le plus beau cadeau de Noël que je puisse avoir souhaité, ainsi que tous vos autres messages. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite et je vous souhaite la meilleure année possible, avec plein de bonheur, d'amour, d'argent... et d'inspiration.

**Dans ce chapitre :** J'ai honte... Je n'assume pas... Et si je devais résumer, je dirais juste que les bureaux des prêtresses ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient... Je rejette la faute sur ma bêta, qui prône la liberté d'expression et la fin de la censure (aie, non, ne sort pas ton fouet...) Comme d'habitude, la suite dés qu'elle est écrite.

Encore mille fois merci à ma bêta lectrice, qui, comme moi, a des horaires de dingue mais est toujours présente pour me conseiller et chasser les vilaines fautes qui agressent mes chers lecteurs... Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Sang

* * *

Elégant ou du moins pensant l'être, sûr de lui, à condition d'effacer certains souvenirs récents de sa mémoire, revêtu de son écaille des mers, la crête qui lui servait de chevelure oscillant pendant qu'il marchait, le torse bombé, le menton haut, Krishna de Chrysaor allait accomplir son devoir : porter une lettre.

Il arriva bientôt devant une lourde porte en bois verni, qu'il poussa pour pénétrer une pièce chaude et confortable, parsemée de fauteuils et de diverses étagères où s'étalaient des instruments de musique. En ce début d'après-midi, un son de piano s'élevait dans les airs au fur et à mesure que la princesse Freiya en frappait délicatement les touches, accompagnée de sa sœur. La mélodie à quatre mains s'arrêta à l'entrée du général de Poséidon dans la pièce. Il s'approcha un peu d'Ishtar avant de poser un genou à terre, dans un silence où l'hostilité des princesses Freiya et Hilda de Polaris était devenue presque palpable.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre… »

« Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer. » Le coupa Ishtar. Elle était debout devant une table remplie d'instruments de musique, qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts. Ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose dans son cosmos qui incitait à ne surtout pas la mettre en colère. Le genre d'aura qui faisait penser que les instruments qu'elle observait presque amoureusement servaient plutôt à torturer les gens qu'à faire de la musique.

« Je vous présente mes excuses. » S'étrangla le général, baissant les yeux dés qu'il croisa le regard minéral de la déesse. Ce genre de regard, il ne l'avait croisé qu'une seule fois, c'était dans les yeux d'un cobra juste avant qu'il ne le morde.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Dit Ishtar, essayant de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur.

« Poséidon m'a remis une lettre pour vous. Je dois également vous informer de mon départ prochain. » Alors ça, c'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Soudain radoucie, Ishtar lui fit signe de lui apporter la lettre.

« Quand retournez-vous au sanctuaire sous-marin ? »

« Demain ou après-demain au plus tard. »

Ishtar aurait presque sauté au cou de Krishna tellement la nouvelle de son départ, mais surtout ce qu'elle impliquait, à savoir le retour de Kanon, lui fit plaisir. Cependant, elle se contenta de saisir l'enveloppe cachetée que lui tendait le général. Elle daigna même lui sourire pour lui signifier de sortir, puis l'observa quitter la pièce, vaguement mélancolique. Kanon avait eu raison finalement, la présence de Krishna l'avait bien fait rire. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir incité Poséidon à choisir Krishna, juste pour mettre la Vierge dans l'embarras.

Parfaitement consciente de la curiosité des deux sœurs, Ishtar regarda la lettre, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de l'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes de silence où elle sentit peser sur elle le regard interrogateur des deux princesses, elle tourna le visage vers elles, assises côte à côte sur le siège rectangulaire du piano.

« Il y a un téléphone dans ce château ? » Hilda cligna des yeux, tandis que le visage de Freiya trahit la surprise. « J'ai besoin d'appeler à l'étranger. Rien à voir avec Asgard ou une guerre, je vous assure. » Ajouta la déesse en observant l'expression étonnée des deux autres.

« Bien sûr. » Hilda avait été la première à reprendre contenance. « La ligne n'est cependant pas très bonne à cause de la neige, mais cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Je vous accompagne. »

« Merci. »

Peu après, elles marchaient en silence dans le dédale des couloirs, bordés de statues. Le palais d'Odin était une véritable curiosité, il était immense, parcouru de courants d'air, mais pourtant, l'intérieur de l'édifice arrivait toujours à rester dans des températures convenables. C'était un microcosme de cuisiniers, valets, gardes, religieux, quelques nobles vivaient même dans les lieux, alors qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la famille de la prêtresse.

« Déesse… »

« Oui ? »

« J'avais oublié de vous informer que les armures divines sont réparées, elles seront amenées au palais dans la soirée. Si vous désirez toujours les examiner, il vous suffira de demander à un serviteur de vous y conduire. »

« Très bien, je les verrais certainement demain. » Il y eut un long silence, où Ishtar se mit à ruminer intérieurement contre le truc après être passée devant une tapisserie représentant un chat.

Ishtar n'était pas en colère, non… extrêmement frustrée, c'était déjà plus juste. Tout cela à cause d'un crétin de chaton qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'appeler les domestiques pile au moment où ça devenait intéressant. Elle l'aurait tué. Prendre une douche glacée n'avait pas arrangé son humeur et encore moins le fait de passer plus de deux heures à soigner des malades alors que Freiya lui emplissait les oreilles avec son bavardage continu. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait des envies de meurtre. Dans le passé, elle avait déjà tué pour beaucoup moins que ça. Sa seule consolation, c'est qu'elle avait ordonné aux domestiques de shampouiner le truc…

« Nous sommes arrivées. N'hésitez pas à vous mettre à l'aise. » La voix d'Hilda sortit Ishtar de ses pensées. Elle contempla quelques secondes la porte en face d'elle avant que la prêtresse ne l'ouvre, dévoilant une pièce plutôt large dont les murs étaient couverts de nombreuses étagères emplies de livres. La partie centrale était occupée par un imposant bureau où s'accumulaient des centaines de dossiers. Certaines piles étaient même posées sur le sol. Le sol en pierre était réchauffé par des tapis. Un feu de cheminée crépitait joyeusement, réchauffant la pièce.

« C'est votre bureau ? »

« Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, je pourrais facilement passer ma vie à trier les dossiers. »

« Je vois. » Ishtar avait presque oublié qu'Hilda cumulait sa charge de prêtresse avec celle de souveraine. « Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. »

« De rien. »

Hilda s'inclina gracieusement puis sortit de la pièce, laissant seule la déesse, qui fut bientôt assise dans le large fauteuil derrière le bureau. Elle déterra le téléphone d'en dessous une pile de feuillets, puis ouvrit la lettre de Poséidon. L'avantage de la fortune et des relations, c'est qu'elles vous rendent la vie plus facile. Comme il le lui avait annoncé la veille, Poséidon l'informait aimablement que la justice estimait avoir fait une « erreur » en la soupçonnant du meurtre de ses parents adoptifs et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler quelques « détails » en contactant l'un des avocats de la famille Solo, dont il lui fournissait les coordonnées. Evidemment, il fallait appeler la personne et non pas lui parler par télépathie, puisque comme la plupart des membres de l'entourage de Jullian, il ne s'agissait que d'un homme ordinaire.

Poussant un soupir, elle hésita à appeler, se demandant si ça lui était vraiment utile, maintenant qu'elle avait renoncé à essayer de reprendre une vie normale après avoir ressuscité les guerriers divins. Elle était trop lucide pour savoir qu'on ne la laisserait pas en paix, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'elle serait autorisée à rester en Asgard après leur résurrection, malgré son envie de pourvoir y demeurer. Cependant, régler au moins ce problème allait lui permettre d'enterrer définitivement cette partie à la fois proche et lointaine de son passé. Et ça lui permettrait aussi de pouvoir gérer en toute tranquillité l'argent que lui avait donné Poséidon après avoir ressuscité ses généraux.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure, perdue dans ses pensées. Une bonne heure s'écoula avant qu'elle ne décide finalement à composer le numéro.

Au loin, l'aura d'Hilda était désormais perceptible alors qu'elle s'était mise à prier Odin.

* * *

La brise marine jouait dans les cheveux du Dragon des mers, faisant virevolter ses longues mèches bleues. Debout sur une falaise, indifférent au sol couvert de corail qui scintillait à ses pieds comme un parterre de joyaux, il observait la plage en contrebas. Les plages du domaine de Poséidon étaient étranges, elles bordaient tout le tour du sanctuaire sous-marin et pour peu que l'on nage trop loin, il était possible de se retrouver soudain à la surface, perdu en plein milieu de l'océan atlantique ou indien. C'était déjà arrivé à Kanon. Il s'était retrouvé nu à grelotter en plein milieu de l'antarctique. Depuis, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se baigner que sur les bonnes vieilles plages traditionnelles de la surface.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas une baignade qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt la plage elle-même, et ce que l'on distinguait depuis sa hauteur comme une silhouette se promenant sur le sable blanc.

« Tu n'as toujours pas été la voir. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Un simple constat, sans jugement. Revêtu de son écaille, le Dragon plissa les yeux puis se retourna, un petit sourire cynique flottant sur ses lèvres. Son frère se tenait face à lui, image d'autant plus troublante que son jumeau avait été obligé de lui emprunter des vêtements. Saga portait l'habituelle tunique d'entraînement de Kanon, bleue à lacets. Pourquoi, parmi tous ses vêtements, avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse celui-là ? Le matin, alors qu'il avait encore la gueule de bois, il avait cru que son jumeau était en fait sa bonne conscience venue le torturer. Mais bizarrement, sa bonne conscience s'était contentée de le soigner et de lui faire du café.

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es en train de l'observer ? »

Kanon répliqua par une moue dédaigneuse et se retourna vers la plage, tournant le dos à son frère. Habitué au masque cynique de son jumeau, Saga se contenta de s'approcher de lui pour se tenir à son côté. Ils observèrent en silence la jeune femme en contrebas. Elle s'était assise sur le sable. Le visage de Kanon demeura parfaitement impassible lorsqu'il vit s'approcher d'elle la silhouette de Siren de Sorente. Aucune réaction non plus de sa part lorsque le gardien de l'atlantique sud la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle était clairement en train de pleurer.

« Kanon… »

« Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Elle va me haïr. Il la consolera. C'est mieux comme ça. »

« Il n'y a pas que la haine tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

Mais c'est ce qui l'avait fait tenir, lui, quand Saga l'avait rejeté. Rien de plus facile que de détester quelqu'un que l'on aime profondément. Il n'avait sans doute jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que Saga et par extension Athéna. Pour le moment, rien d'autre que son frère n'était important. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre en lui reprenne le dessus. Jamais.

Il frémit en sentant Saga poser sa main sur son épaule. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer un sourire, profondément doux et bon. C'était sans doute à cause de ce genre d'instant, où il irradiait la lumière et la bonté, que son frère avait été considéré comme un demi-dieu. Plus pour cela que pour sa puissance. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors que son frère, par l'ironie du sort, ne lui avait jamais autant ressemblé qu'en cet instant, à cause de ses vêtements. A cet instant où, comme de nombreuses années plus tôt, ils se retrouvaient à deux près d'une falaise, l'un revêtu d'une armure et l'autre pas.

« Je t'aime Saga. » Souffla-t-il sous le coup d'une inspiration subite avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix et sans excuse valable comme par exemple la crainte d'une mort imminente. Il tourna aussitôt les talons, le rouge aux joues, et se mit à marcher, essayant de retrouver sa bonne vieille carapace. « Je te tue si tu me reparles de ce que je viens de dire. » Grommela-t-il.

* * *

En occident, le Paon est symbole de vanité et par bien des côtés, Gabriel donnait à penser que son signe ne méritait pas cette réputation par hasard car il ne supportait que très peu que l'on se moque de lui. Toute personne émettant une remarque sur la chevelure d'un rose vif du chevalier d'argent se voyait rapidement remettre en place et ce, malgré le calme presque philosophique qu'il avait été obligé d'acquérir à force de devoir gérer ce qu'il nommait les bizarreries de son disciple. Ironiquement, c'est ce qu'en pensait Gabriel, le Paon est également symbole de gentillesse, de pureté et de bonheur en Orient et plus particulièrement en Inde. Cela aurait pu plaire au chevalier si le noble oiseau n'avait pas parfois servi de monture dans certaines représentations hindouistes du Bouddha… de là à dire qu'il avait parfois l'impression que Shaka le prenait pour un âne…

Pour être honnête, Gabriel se sentait partagé entre l'agacement et l'admiration concernant son élève… mais il aurait préféré se casser une jambe que de le reconnaître. C'était donc une relation étrange qui s'était établie entre lui et le blondinet, où le maître n'était pas forcément toujours celui que l'on croyait.

Pour l'heure, c'était plutôt le côté oriental du Paon qui prenait le dessus. Inquiet, il observait depuis déjà plus d'une heure le visage endormi de son disciple en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire à son réveil.

Accoudé contre le cadre de la porte, Gabriel décida finalement de s'en aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur de la petite maison, confiant Shaka à la garde du tigre assoupi au pied du lit. Il fut bientôt assis sous la pâle clarté des étoiles, à se demander ce qu'il devrait faire demain, lorsque le gamin s'éveillerait et se souviendrait de la journée qui venait juste de s'écouler. Heureusement, le somnifère lui donnait encore quelques heures d'un répit artificiel. Une chaleur moite dominait l'atmosphère nocturne. Le Paon ferma les yeux, appréciant la légère brise venant du fleuve tout proche. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, il aurait aimé protéger le gamin encore un peu…

Ce matin-là, le monastère grouillait d'une activité débordante, qui contrastait avec la sérénité habituelle des lieux. Mais cela s'expliquait par un simple regard sur le calendrier : 8 décembre. Pour Gabriel, ça aurait juste voulu dire qu'il faudrait qu'il commence à chercher un cadeau pour sa vieille maman. Pour Shaka, cela signifiait retourner au monastère pour participer à la cérémonie annuelle célébrant l'éveil du Bouddha. C'est donc de bonne grâce que le Paon avait remis son disciple entre les mains des moines afin qu'ils fassent des trucs absolument crétins, à ses yeux du moins, comme marmonner des prières incompréhensibles dans une atmosphère remplie de fumée ou un autre truc du genre. Gabriel était plus terre à terre que mystique. Il ne s'était donc pas attardé pour « profiter » de la cérémonie…

Shaka, par contre, fut littéralement submergé. Dés son arrivée, il fut conduit à l'intérieur du monastère, puis lavé, peigné, enduit de substances diverses, habillé richement puis posé comme un objet de culte sur un lotus géant en or. Tout cela sous l'œil bienveillant de l'ancien. Le vieux moine allait et venait partout, réglant tout dans ses moindres détails. Religieusement, cette cérémonie était l'une des plus importantes de l'année, de manière plus prosaïque, c'était aussi l'occasion pour le monde extérieur et la masse des fidèles de pénétrer l'intérieur du lieu de culte. Le socle du lotus fut bientôt recouvert de fleurs, de corbeilles de fruits, mais aussi de dons moins modestes, comme des pièces, des billets ou des étoffes précieuses.

Impassible, les yeux fermés, revêtu d'un sari d'un blanc immaculé, Shaka ressemblait à une idole que chacun serait venu voir pour demander une faveur ou faire une offrande, certains pèlerins s'inclinaient devant lui, d'autres lui touchaient les pieds ou le front. Sa beauté aryenne et le calme qui régnait en permanence en sa proximité n'avaient fait que parachever la croyance et les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées depuis que les moines l'avaient recueilli. A dix ans, le jeune garçon était devenu l'égal d'un dieu pour les habitants de la région.

En début d'après-midi, les chants et les prières commencèrent à résonner dans l'édifice, rythmés par les bruits de percussions des gongs frappés par les moines ou ceux plus légers des rosaires dont les perles s'entrechoquaient au rythme où les fidèles les secouaient. Des encensoirs embaumaient la vaste salle, décorée pour l'occasion.

Pendant ce temps, Radjah prenait sa revanche sur un vieux souvenir douloureux. Le tigre avait réussi à se faufiler dans les cuisines désertées par les bonzes. Le bienheureux tigre fit donc rapidement un véritable festin, atteignant sans doute l'équivalent digestif du nirvana.

Malheureusement, les richesses du vihara attirèrent également un autre type de pilleurs ce jour-là. En début de soirée, alors que la foule des pèlerins commençait à quitter le monastère, des coups de feu résonnèrent. Des coups tirés en l'air, pour créer la panique. L'Inde étant un pays de contrastes, la richesse nouvelle de certaines zones n'en rendait que plus intolérable la pauvreté de nombreuses provinces. Dans le Nord-ouest du pays, la règle ne faisait pas exception et la misère, conjuguée à l'analphabétisme et au manque de pouvoir des autorités, avait engendré une multiplication des vols, meurtres, braconnages et autres pillages…

« Il faut vous mettre à l'abri jeune maître ! » Le vieux moine était extrêmement inquiet, plus pour les autres que pour lui-même d'ailleurs. « Je vous en prie, il faut partir, les biens matériels ne sont rien… »

« Maître ! Maître ! » Un bonze traversa la vaste salle en courant, bousculant quelques moines ou fidèles sur son passage. « Maître ! Ils ont … » Il se tut, des coups de feu retentissant dans la salle.

« Trop tard. » Murmura l'ancien, tandis qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés entrait dans la salle.

Toujours juché sur son lotus, Shaka était complètement immobile. Les yeux fermés, il compta onze personnes agressives dans la salle, ainsi que six autres à l'extérieur. Il était en proie à un dilemme. Il refusait d'utiliser la violence, sauf en cas de force majeure, et dans tous les cas, le chevalier du Paon lui avait toujours répété que ses pouvoirs ne devaient servir qu'à défendre Athéna et non pas des intérêts personnels. Et, aussi agressifs qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient que des hommes. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son cosmos contre eux sans courir le risque de les tuer. Il ne parvint qu'à une seule solution raisonnable, essayer de contacter son maître, le chevalier d'argent du Paon.

Après ça, tout ce dont Shaka avait été capable de se souvenir pendant longtemps, c'était du sang, l'abominable odeur du sang. Sur ses mains.

* * *

Il avait passé toute la mâtinée et une partie du début d'après-midi à s'entraîner dans la neige et le froid glacial avant de décider de s'arrêter pour la journée. Complètement trempé et épuisé, Shaka essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient alourdis par les flocons de neige, sa tunique d'entraînement était détrempée et lui collait à la peau, mais pourtant, il ne sentait pas la morsure du froid.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il négligeait son entraînement. Cette petite session avait été bénéfique. Il se sentait plus calme aussi, beaucoup plus calme. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de méditer, les images de la mâtinée lui revenant sans cesse à l'esprit. Et ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour être serein.

C'était stupide, mais en retournant dans sa chambre, il avait presque eu l'impression que son armure priait désormais pour son salut. Ou pour qu'un nouveau chevalier de la Vierge se déclare, et vite. Shaka haussa les épaules, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, avant d'exécuter une série d'assouplissements pour permettre à ses muscles endoloris de se détendre. Sa respiration était enfin redevenue normale lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, sentant se matérialiser une aura, qu'il reconnut presque aussitôt. Dans un bel éclat de cosmos doré, le chevalier d'or du Bélier venait d'apparaître à peine à quelques mètres de lui, habillé simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une légère tunique. Il avait cependant pris la peine d'enrouler une large écharpe violette autour de son cou et elle lui couvrait à moitié les épaules.

« Bonjour Shaka. » La Vierge fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Mu eut l'impression de voir Shaka l'observer intensément malgré ses paupières closes. Le Bélier avait toujours trouvé que c'était une capacité magnifique, même si elle était toujours un peu déstabilisante.

« Tout va bien Mu ? » Finit par demander la Vierge.

« Je suppose que mon cosmos parle de lui-même. » Il y avait une interrogation muette dans le cosmos du tibétain. La même que celle qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il venait s'asseoir près de Shaka, lorsqu'il méditait dans son temple.

« Tristesse et doute, c'est ce que je lis en toi, sans savoir pourtant ce qui les cause. »

« Tu es redoutable. Je te dérange ? » Demanda l'atlante.

« Tu peux rester avec moi si tu le souhaites, cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu veux que l'on s'entraîne ensemble ? »

« J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. » Shaka passa une main sur son front, décollant les mèches qui étaient plaquées sur sa peau par l'humidité. «J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche. Mais ensuite je veux bien méditer ou discuter avec toi. Cela ne me pose aucun problème. »

« D'accord, je te suis dans ce cas. »

Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le Palais, complètement indifférents à la neige dont le nombre de flocons avait sensiblement augmenté. Une belle tempête était à prévoir pour le soir même.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils croisèrent un serviteur qui portait le truc, recroquevillé dans un panier. Complètement traumatisée, la pauvre petite boule de poils apeurée avait été lessivée, essorée, peignée et brossée avant de se faire passer un ruban rose autour du cou. Tout cela sur un ordre d'Ishtar, exécuté prestement par les serviteurs que le truc avait lui-même appelés sans le vouloir. Reconnaissant Shaka, le chaton bondit hors du panier pour venir se frotter entre ses jambes en ronronnant… Avant de faire un bond en arrière avec un miaulement mécontent en rencontrant le tissu détrempé. Amusé, Shaka s'agenouilla et caressa doucement le chaton afin de l'apaiser.

« Pardonnez-moi seigneur de la Vierge. » Shaka releva le visage vers le serviteur intimidé, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait parler. « La déesse n'est pas dans ses appartements. Que dois-je faire concernant ce chaton ? »

« Rien, vous pouvez me le confier. Je le lui remettrai. » Visiblement soulagé, le serviteur s'inclina puis disparu rapidement au bout du couloir, tandis que Shaka se relevait et donnait le truc à Mu, qui se retrouva agressé par un mini félin voulant lui râper le nez à grands coups de langue.

« C'est normal qu'il sente la vanille ? » Demanda Mu tout en marchant.

« J'ai bien peur qu'Ishtar soit responsable. Entre, je t'en prie. »

« Merci. »

Une quart d'heure plus tard, Shaka sortit de la salle de bain, pieds nus, mais habillé d'un pantalon et d'un pull noirs. Il trouva Mu en train de contempler l'armure de la Vierge, posée à côté de son urne devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon enneigé. En cette fin d'après-midi, les derniers rayons du soleil étaient en train de faire leurs adieux au paysage enneigé, tout en jouant à faire des reflets sur l'armure de la Vierge. Mu tenait le truc endormi dans ses bras, et comme toujours, ses longs cheveux violets étaient retenus à mi-longueur par un ruban. Il avait enlevé sa large écharpe, désormais posée sur le dossier de l'un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée.

« Désolé, déformation professionnelle. » Soupira l'atlante, détachant son regard de l'armure d'or, figée en une éternelle position de prière. « C'est dommage que les ailes ne se déplient pas quand elle est revêtue, ça serait très joli. »

« Ce serait sans doute très pratique aussi. » Les paupières toujours closes, Shaka contempla Mu d'un air énigmatique. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas mon armure qui te préoccupe. »

« J'ai suivi tes conseils concernant Shion. » Devant le ton découragé de Mu, Shaka lui fit silencieusement signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Mais ? » Souffla la Vierge.

« J'ai manqué de diplomatie. » Et là, Mu trouvait que c'était encore un bel euphémisme. Il avait passé toute la journée à se traiter d'idiot sans pour autant trouver le courage d'aller voir son maître pour clarifier la situation. Dés que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, il avait réalisé à quel point il avait été dur et injuste. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'estimer que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute.

« Ca va aller Mu, j'en suis certain. » Curieusement, le simple fait que Shaka prononce ces quelques mots d'une voix apaisante suffit à lui remonter le moral. Mu ferma les yeux, se sentant entouré par le cosmos serein de son interlocuteur, qui vint s'asseoir sur l'autre fauteuil.

« Explique-moi ça calmement, d'accord ? » Le Bélier hocha la tête.

* * *

Toujours assise dans le fauteuil d'Hilda, Ishtar avait raccroché depuis longtemps le téléphone et griffonnait avec application une feuille de papier lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Freiya.

« Entrez. »

Ishtar releva le visage lorsque son visiteur entra dans la pièce. Elle retint son souffle en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que son obsession incarnée.

« Tu frappes aux portes maintenant ? Je croyais que tu aimais me faire peur. » Sans répondre, Shaka referma la porte et s'appuya contre, visiblement soulagé. Son comportement, ajouté au fait qu'il dissimulait son cosmos, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. « Tu fuis Krishna on dirait… Tu devrais être satisfait, il part demain ou après-demain. »

« Oui, mais je crains qu'il n'ait une envie très particulière de me faire ses adieux… » Il avait eu le malheur de le croiser après le départ de Mu et il avait inventé la première excuse possible avant de prendre la fuite.

« Sans doute une expérience mystique à base de don de soi, d'extase et de septième ciel j'imagine… » Elle nota avec amusement qu'il ne rougit même pas de la remarque mais ouvrit les yeux pour la fixer.

« Très imagé… » Fut le seul commentaire de la Vierge, qui se demandait si Ishtar n'était pas dans le fond beaucoup plus dangereuse que le général de Poséidon rôdant dans les couloirs.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te cherchais » Finit-il par articuler, détachant à regret son regard du sien. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » A cette question, elle baissa le regard vers le bureau, le temps de reposer le stylo qu'elle tenait en main.

« Oh, la routine, je dessine, je m'isole l'après-midi entier dans cette tanière pour fuir Freiya, et accessoirement, je bénéficie de la complicité de Poséidon pour corruption et trafic d'influence sur des fonctionnaires de justice. » Résuma-t-elle d'un ton ironique. « Ah oui, il faut aussi que j'aille régler des problèmes de papiers demain. » Devant cette avalanche d'information, Shaka demeura d'une sérénité admirable.

« Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, sauf si tu m'accompagnes demain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est compliqué, tu devrais t'asseoir. »

« Hum. »

« Heu, quand je te disais de t'asseoir… »

« Tu voulais dire pas sur le même fauteuil ? »

Il s'était blotti contre elle, son postérieur élégamment posé sur le fauteuil mais ses cuisses reposant sur celles d'Ishtar, comme un gamin, il lui respirait dans le cou et avait passé ses bras autour d'elle.

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas ton armure, je serais morte écrasée. » Finit-elle par répondre à mi-voix, jouant avec une longue mèche dorée.

« Je ne t'écrase pas, mais je peux m'asseoir sur toi si tu insistes. »

« Ca ira… » Elle se demandait si la Vierge était d'humeur aguicheuse ou seulement câline.

« On n'était pas supposé avoir une conversation sérieuse ? » A cette question de Shaka, Ishtar conclut à son grand regret que c'était la seconde hypothèse qui semblait être la bonne.

« Hum… c'est de ta faute, tu me troubles et tu le fais exprès. »

« Ishtar… »

« Très bien… puisque tu insistes... Je te préviens que la conversation va être moins amusante. »

« J'insiste, qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué ? »

« Et bien, quand je suis arrivée en Grèce, je fuyais la police parce que j'avais dû tuer mes parents adoptifs pour me défendre, à cause de la malédiction. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, nous en avons déjà parlé. »

« Je ne sais pas. Avant, je pleurais rien qu'en y pensant, mais depuis que j'ai récupéré tout mes souvenirs, ça m'attriste simplement, comme si mes autres crimes relativisaient celui-là… ça en est presque terrifiant. » Elle soupira. « En tout cas, c'est à cause de ça que Poséidon m'a aidée avec la justice. Mais maintenant, je me dis que ça ne sert plus à rien. Même si je retrouve un statut social soi-disant normal, je ne pourrais jamais recommencer à vivre comme la simple mortelle que je croyais être. » Shaka l'observait en silence, ne répondant rien, la laissant parler. « Et si au départ je te disais que c'est compliqué, c'est parce que je dois t'avouer quelque chose qui te concerne plus directement. Odin me protège tant que je suis en Asgard. Aussi longtemps que je resterais ici, Zeus sera incapable de voir ce que je fais, alors que n'importe où ailleurs, il serait capable d'observer mes faits et gestes comme bon lui chante… » Elle sentit Shaka se crisper à l'évocation de l'olympien.

« Donc ? »

« En dehors d'Asgard, on ne peut rien faire ensemble, rien en dehors des relations normales entre une déesse et son chevalier. Donc, si tu m'accompagnes, tu…»

« Et depuis quand sais-tu… »

« Pas de questions, s'il te plait. »

« Mais… »

« Je t'en prie. »

Visiblement frustré, il ferma les paupières, mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, pas à cause de Zeus mais en même temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui avouer l'incident du sanctuaire. Au bout d'une minute d'un silence pesant, elle se risqua à pencher la tête contre lui et ressentit un immense soulagement quand il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu es particulièrement compliquée ou toutes les femmes sont comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en chuchotant près de son oreille.

« Un peu des deux je dirais… Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. »

« Tu sais que ta dernière phrase pourrait être mal interprétée de ma part ? »

« Tu n'es pas mâle ? Hum… » Elle se mit à rire, détendant l'atmosphère. « Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas rire… » Dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre, mais elle garda une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « J'ai bien envie de vérifier remarque… »

« Tu es consciente que n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans cette pièce ? »

« C'est le bureau d'Hilda et à cette heure-ci, elle prie ou elle ne va pas tarder à dîner… »

« C'est le bureau d'une prêtresse… » Shaka insista sur le dernier mot.

« Tu sais ce qu'elles faisaient mes prêtresses ? »

« Je suis certain qu'elles devaient communier avec leur prochains… »

« C'est l'idée… Tu apprends vite on dirait… »

« Ca ne change rien. »

« Très bien, je n'insiste pas…. Je peux me lever ? » Fit-elle en tapant doucement sur les jambes de Shaka.

« Non, je sais très bien que tu vas essayer de me séduire si je te libère. »

« Je peux aussi le faire maintenant. » Avec un grand sourire, elle lui passa une main derrière la nuque, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser chastement. « Tu persistes où tu me libères ? »

Malheureusement, Ishtar ne connut jamais la réponse à cette question très intéressante puisque l'on frappa à la porte à ce moment précis. Résignée, elle poussa un léger soupir tandis qu'imperturbable, Shaka se levait pour aller s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Oui ? » La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Freiya, confirmant ainsi la princesse comme troisième dans le classement personnel qu'Ishtar tenait des personnes nuisibles, juste après Zeus et le truc.

« Déesse, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. » Ishtar se retint de répondre qu'elle la pardonnerait volontiers, mais dans une autre vie…

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Ca, c'était déjà nettement plus diplomatique. Tournant le dos à la porte, Shaka avait gardé les yeux ouverts et observait Ishtar avec un demi-sourire, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas dupe…

« Je voulais vous demander si vous souhaitiez vous joindre à nous pour le dîner »

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas d'appétit ce soir. »

« Désirez-vous quoi que ce soit ? » En entendant la question, Ishtar se retint de lancer un regard plus qu'explicite à Shaka concernant ses « désirs. »

« Tout va bien princesse, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Elle se leva pour s'approcher de Freiya et ouvrir la porte. « Ne vous mettez pas en retard pour moi, je sais qu'Hilda apprécie la ponctualité. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien… » Freiya était tellement douce et gentille que ça en devenait exaspérant.

« Si si, j'insiste princesse. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous soucier de moi. » La jeune femme blonde sembla hésiter, puis sourit largement.

« Vous êtes si bonne déesse. » Freiya s'inclina, puis sortit, laissant la dite déesse momentanément sans voix.

« J'aurai tout entendu. » Maugréa finalement Ishtar avant de refermer la porte.

« Ta bonté te perdra. » Partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement, elle se retourna pour observer Shaka. Il la fixait en souriant en coin, avec le petit air sûr de lui qu'il affichait toujours quand les circonstances prouvaient qu'il avait raison. C'était fou comme ce petit air arrogant contrastait avec ses traits angéliques.

« J'ai compris. » Capitula Ishtar, faisant une petite grimace « C'est le bureau d'Hilda après tout, et oui, tu avais raison, on a été dérangés… Satisfait ? »

Il ne répondit rien, souriant toujours en coin, continuant à l'observer du fond de son fauteuil. Elle soutint son regard en silence, mais demeura immobile. Le blond chevalier de la Vierge aurait sans doute rougi de connaître la nature exacte des pensées qui traversèrent brièvement l'esprit de la babylonienne… ou pas. Fascinée, Ishtar le vit se lever souplement pour s'approcher d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il dégageait un tel magnétisme qu'elle en retint sa respiration.

« Pas complètement satisfait. » Murmura-t-il. Ne détachant pas son regard du sien, il tendit un bras, puis verrouilla la porte.

« Shaka ? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais me prendre comme disciple… » C'était amusant comme prendre une décision était parfois beaucoup plus difficile que de s'y tenir. Il avait pris une décision ce matin, il s'y tenait. Ses propres réactions le fascinaient désormais plus qu'il n'en avait peur.

« Tu es sûr que… »

« Disons que j'ai juste l'habitude d'affronter ce qui me fait peur. Dominer ses peurs est l'un des premiers enseignements que j'ai reçu. »

N'ajoutant pas un mot de plus, il se pencha vers elle pour prouver ses dires. Il fit tendrement courir ses lèvres le long de la délicate ligne de la mâchoire de la déesse, qui frissonna, mais resta immobile. Amusé, il s'attaqua à son cou, qu'il savait être une zone très sensible chez elle. Avec des arguments pareils, Ishtar réussit à opposer une résistance supplémentaire d'environ trois secondes avant de décider que Shaka était finalement tout à fait lucide. Elle glissa ses mains sous le pull de la Vierge, qui en réponse, la serra un peu plus contre la porte, rapprochant son corps du sien. Elle ne put que pousser un soupir de contentement, qu'il étouffa par un baiser. Le souffle court, elle le rompit presque aussitôt.

« C'est… le bureau d'Hilda… tu le disais toi-même. »

Devant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lança, Shaka se sentit vaguement rougir, mais, puisqu'il avait verrouillé la porte… Il prit une inspiration, ses mains quittèrent à regret la taille de sa compagne et il se recula d'un pas. Ishtar crut qu'il se rappelait soudain où ils étaient lorsque … toute pensée cohérente quitta momentanément son esprit en le voyant enlever son pull, suivi de près par son T-shirt, qui tombèrent sur les tapis au sol, dévoilant un torse et des épaules finement ciselés. Sa peau nacrée s'harmonisait avec l'or de sa chevelure, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux cuisses en une cascade désordonnée. Elle avait beau avoir contemplé cette vision enchanteresse le matin même, Ishtar en eut le souffle coupé. Devant son immobilité, Shaka lui lança un regard hésitant puis posa les mains sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Il fut stoppé par une main sur la sienne. Déstabilisé, il lui lança un regard un peu perdu.

« Je n'ai rien contre les initiatives de ce genre, mais on va prendre notre temps d'accord ? »

Rougissant et affreusement gêné, il baissa le regard, mais hocha la tête. C'est donc un chevalier de la Vierge échevelé, à moitié nu, mais surtout décidé, qui s'offrait à son regard, avec en prime un petit air innocent et fragile sur le visage, ce qu'Ishtar trouva absolument adorable, mais n'avoua pas à voix haute de peur de heurter sa fierté. Elle ne le laissa donc pas se sentir mal à l'aise plus longtemps et l'attira à elle, l'embrassant avec une ardeur qui obligea Shaka à ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait désormais. Elle avait une manière d'embrasser qui oscillait subtilement entre douceur et passion. Complètement intoxiqué, Shaka la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte, ses mains explorant ses hanches, puis sa taille. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser pour promener à nouveau ses lèvres dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux, se retenant à ses épaules, enivrée par le parfum de sa peau et ses caresses.

« Enlève-moi cette robe. » Devant son ton presque suppliant, il releva le visage vers elle et embrassa ses paupières.

« Non. » Souffla-t-il, à moitié par jeu et à moitié par crainte.

« Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Il faillit s'étrangler en sentant l'une de ses mains se glisser dans son pantalon. La seconde d'après, il la forçait à se retourner et dégrafait avec application les attaches de la robe, dénudant peu à peu le dos de la déesse, jusqu'à faire tomber le vêtement au sol dans un bruissement de tissu. Complètement captivé, il effleura timidement ses épaules, puis, son dos, appréciant la douceur de sa peau dorée. Elle demeura immobile, respirant difficilement, le laissant s'enhardir jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur elle pour explorer et goûter sa peau. Il se sentit enivré par ses frissons et ses soupirs, qui lui semblaient être autant d'encouragements. Lorsque au bout d'un long moment il l'attira dos à lui, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact de la peau de l'autre.

Poussant un léger gémissement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser à nouveau, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Lentement mais sûrement, il se sentait lui aussi perdre pied peu à peu et le plus déstabilisant était qu'il avait envie de plus, sans savoir pourtant comment s'y prendre. Il était à la fois proche du paradis et terriblement frustré. Comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Ishtar se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux. Leur éclat bleuté reflétait un mélange fascinant de désir, de retenue et d'amour. Elle eut subitement la gorge serrée en pensant que personne ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi auparavant, malgré son nombre incalculable d'amants. Alors, avec une infinie douceur, elle lui saisit un poignet, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite jusque sur les tapis près de la cheminée, où elle le força à s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller près de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

Sans un mot, elle défit gracieusement les épingles qui retenaient prisonnières ses longues mèches d'un blanc pur, qui tombèrent jusqu'au sol, contrastant avec sa peau dans un effet qui semblait calculé pour rendre fou de désir n'importe quel homme. Sans qu'il ne vienne même à l'esprit de Shaka de protester, elle entreprit de finir d'enlever leurs vêtements, prenant un malin plaisir à ne faire que l'effleurer sans le toucher réellement, alors même que son désir pour elle était devenu plus qu'évident. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le contempler de haut en bas lorsqu'elle eut achevé son œuvre.

« Je confirme que tu n'es vraiment pas mal dans ton genre. » Chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Il aurait bien protesté, mais fut malheureusement incapable de le faire, parce que d'une part, sa bouche était désormais sur la sienne et que d'autre part, elle avait placé une main sur un endroit qui le faisait rougir rien qu'en y pensant. Lorsqu'elle libéra ses lèvres, pour descendre plus bas, sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que oui, elle allait oser le faire. Incapable de lutter contre ce qui le submergeait, il fut bientôt allongé sur le sol, s'agrippant à l'un des poignets d'Ishtar comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier littéralement son plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu un bonheur s'approchant de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, jamais il n'avait ressenti de sensations aussi incontrôlables, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte subitement de lui alors qu'il était au bord de l'extase, ce qui le fit presque mourir de frustration et de tension. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il haleta péniblement tout en la regardant avec un air scandalisé sur le visage. Ishtar ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu ne pensais pas que tu allais être le seul à t'amuser tout de même… » Fit-elle en s'allongeant près de lui. Enroulant l'une de ses longues mèches blondes autour de son index, elle le laissa regagner un minimum de souffle tout en l'observant les yeux dans les yeux. Il caressait doucement son épaule, ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il lui sourit avec amour, elle se demanda s'il était humainement possible d'être aussi attirant. Incapable de résister plus longtemps et le sentant en confiance, elle l'attira à elle, le guidant jusqu'à ce qu'il la presse de son poids, sur elle, en elle.

Etroitement enlacés, leurs corps se synchronisèrent peu à peu, alternant moments de passion et de tendresse, quand elle le retenait et l'empêchait de perdre complètement le peu de raison qui lui restait. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, brûlants, dans une étreinte de plus en plus intense, presque violente et douloureuse. Dans le silence de la pièce, leurs soupirs résonnaient comme un chant céleste, leurs chevelures se mélangeaient sur le sol en une symphonie de blanc et d'or au rythme où leurs peaux ondulaient harmonieusement l'une contre l'autre. Lorsqu'elle ressentit les premiers spasmes de l'extase, elle ne put que s'agripper à ses épaules, perdant son regard dans le sien dans un abandon passionné où il la suivit presque aussitôt. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ishtar eut l'impression de comprendre ce que signifiait faire l'amour. C'était comme si il avait réussi à caresser son âme.

Haletants, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la libère de son poids, pour s'allonger à ses côtés et la prendre dans ses bras, sans la quitter du regard. Complètement perdu, il nicha sa tête contre son épaule pour se rassurer et mit de longues minutes à se calmer. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme, comme si enfin, l'homme en lui quittait définitivement le carcan qu'il avait imposé à ses émotions jusque-là. Avec amour, elle caressait tendrement sa chevelure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sécha ses larmes qu'il réalisa qu'il avait pleuré.


	16. Humain et divin

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 25 février 2007

**Disclaimer**: ... Kurumada si tu m'entends, refile moi tes droits, ça évitera que l'adaptation anime de ton manga ne soit massacrée... la scène de la destruction du mur des lamentations... je m'en lamente... sans parler des bronzes courant vers le mur... Ils font la danse des cygnes ou quoi?

**Reviews** : Merci pour les reviews sans oublier toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée par mail. J'avoue que le dernier chapitre m'avait beaucoup stressée et toutes vos réactions ont été adorables. Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires, qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée!

**Dans ce chapitre** : Du bouche à bouche, du café drogué, un scorpion muselé, une déesse énervée, mais aussi un canard en plastique (si si ...), des olympiens, des humains et des p... de talons de m... qui s'enfoncent dans le sable. Tout un programme...

De gros bisous à ma bêta lectrice, qui a été clouée au lit par une vilaine maladie, mais a réussi à accomplir son devoir. Bonne lecture à tous! (ou devrais-je dire à toutes?)

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Humain et divin

* * *

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant la méditerranée d'une pâle lueur argentée. Parmi les vagues sombres et agitées qui bordaient le Cap Sounion, une frêle silhouette glissait, parfaitement à l'aise dans cet élément liquide. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec la couleur de l'eau, qui reflétait le ciel nocturne.

Faisant la planche, sa chevelure ondulant autour de lui comme une aura turquoise, Aphrodite scruta les étoiles et jugea qu'il devait être trois heures du matin environ. Encore une nuit où il ne dormirait pas, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Fermant les yeux, il plongea sous l'eau pour nager encore quelques minutes avant de regagner la rive. Cependant, il en fut empêché par une crampe soudaine, paralysant sa cuisse droite. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir suivi son intuition qui lui avait hurlé de ne pas se baigner. Mais l'appel de la mer avait été trop fort.

Incapable de nager correctement, il ne put qu'essayer de regagner la surface à la simple force de ses bras, ce qu'il fit, pour être finalement ballotté par le courant sans pouvoir réellement avancer, malgré ses mouvement presque frénétiques, rendus inutiles par un courant qui s'acharnait à vouloir l'amener vers le large. Il n'avait que deux possibilités : s'épuiser à lutter contre le courant ou se laisser dériver avec une jambe rendue inutile par cette satanée crampe. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'appréciait aucune des deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Non, aucune. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une magnifique vague, qui lui fit boire la tasse, avec une dose de sel et d'algues en prime.

Avait-il des visions ? Il avait l'impression qu'une présence l'entourait à nouveau, comme dans ses rêves. Paniqué, il essaya de regagner la surface, mais une force semblait l'en empêcher. Mort de peur, il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, sachant très bien ce qu'il verrait. Elle était là, elle le regardait et elle attendait. Sa défaite. Elle s'approchait de lui, il était terrorisé. Il ne voulait pas. Son baiser avait un goût de sang. La sensation d'étouffer, de se noyer. Puis, cracher l'eau avant qu'elle ne remplisse les poumons. Le goût de sel. L'envie que ça s'arrête et la peur que ça s'arrête, parce que ça signifierait... Suffocant, Aphrodite recracha l'eau que contenaient ses poumons, ne réalisant qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se trouvait désormais allongé sur le sable.

« Ca va aller Aphrodite ? »

Cette voix… surpris, le chevalier d'or des Poissons tourna le visage vers l'homme agenouillé près de lui et dont les longs doigts fins écartaient désormais les mèches qui balayaient le visage de l'androgyne.

« Camus ? » Le Verseau sourit, du moins, sa lèvre inférieure prit vaguement la forme d'une moue amicale, avant qu'il ne porte une main à sa lèvre, coupée. C'est alors qu'Aphrodite compris que le goût de sang qui emplissait sa propre bouche devait être celui du sang du Verseau, dont les minces vêtements étaient trempés par l'eau de mer.

« Tu ne manques pas de mordant quand on te fait du bouche à bouche. » Remarqua froidement Camus, avant d'essuyer le sang qui perlait à ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as sauvé. » C'était moins une question qu'une constatation.

« Tu ne me dois rien. Cela aurait été assez ironique que le chevalier des Poissons meurt de noyade.» Commenta Camus comme s'il parlait d'une chose qui lui était parfaitement indifférente.

« Ca n'aurait pas dû m'arriver, j'ai complètement paniqué... »

Camus ne répondit rien, mais s'écarta pour aller chercher la large serviette laissée sur le sable par Aphrodite. Tournant le dos au Poisson, il commença à enlever ses propres vêtements détrempés devant l'œil médusé du suédois.

« Ferme les yeux si tu tiens à rester vivant. »

Le ton autoritaire du français, mêlé à un regard glacial lancé par dessus son épaule, firent immédiatement obtempérer Aphrodite, qui n'avait aucune envie d'être sauvé de la noyade pour finir aussitôt congelé. Il s'assit donc sur le sable dans la direction opposée, où il eut le loisir de faire face à l'armure du Verseau, qui avait l'air de se moquer de lui en lui versant de l'eau supplémentaire sur la tête.

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Environ une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était épuisé. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, il fit apparaître une délicate rose rouge entre ses doigts, avant de la porter à son visage. Il n'y avait plus que le parfum de ses précieuses roses qui arrivait à l'apaiser en ce moment. Il ferma les yeux. Un bruit de pas dans le sable le sortit de ses pensées, bientôt suivi du son familier d'une armure que l'on revêt. Il souleva les paupières pour faire face au chevalier du Verseau, dont l'armure luisait faiblement sous la lumière de la lune. Tel un seigneur, Camus se dressait désormais fièrement, comme si l'incident que trahissaient sa chevelure humide et sa lèvre meurtrie n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il regardait Aphrodite avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« C'était une heure bien tardive pour se baigner… »

« Et c'était une heure bien tardive pour être le sauveur providentiel qui passait simplement par là. » Se défendit aussitôt Aphrodite, le rose aux joues.

« Sans doute. » Il y eut un silence, où seul le son apaisant de la mer les entoura, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir faillit tuer quelques instants plus tôt.

« Camus, ça ne t'arrives jamais de… » Aphrodite se tut, baissant la tête.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Rien, laisse tomber. » Le Verseau haussa les épaules à cette réponse.

« Tu devrais te sécher non ? »

« Je… » Aphrodite sourit pour remercier Camus, qui lui tendait la large serviette. Reconnaissant, il se sécha en silence tandis que le gardien du onzième temple lui tournait le dos pour contempler la mer d'un air soucieux.

« Je suis désolé Camus. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

« Pour tout. » Camus se retourna, faisant face à un Poisson désormais emmitouflé dans sa serviette. Sa seule réaction aux paroles étranges du suédois se résumait à un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

« Si tu entends par là ta manie d'espionner ma vie privée, il te faudra plus que des excuses… »

« Hein ? » Fit Aphrodite en sursautant.

« Tu ne crois pas que l'on peut m'espionner moi, ex espion du Pope, sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? » Le Poisson se ratatina sur place, sentant un vent froid l'entourer.

« Si tu parles de l'autre soir, je passais juste par là… Nous somme voisins après tout…» La mauvaise foi évidente du suédois, doublée de son air coupable, firent rire Camus doucement, sous les yeux consternés d'Aphrodite, qui se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en train d'halluciner.

« Tu es amusant Aphrodite. C'est à moi d'être désolé, je suis agressif alors que tu as failli te noyer il y a peine quelques minutes. Je te présente mes excuses. » A ces mots, Aphrodite jeta un regard perdu à Camus.

« Si je suis amusant, tu es franchement bizarre. »

« C'est ce que dis toujours Milo. » Le français fit quelques pas en avant, pour récupérer ses propres vêtements trempés, qu'il avait laissés sur le sable. « Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Je vais t'accompagner. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte plusieurs minutes, le Verseau soutenant le Poisson lorsque c'était nécessaire, malgré sa répugnance à tout contact physique.

« Dis Camus… »

« Oui ? »

« Et pour toi et Milo alors… »

« Aphrodite… » Le ton glacial du Verseau frôla à lui tout seul les profondeurs du zéro absolu.

« J'aurais essayé au moins… » Soupira l'androgyne.

« Je pense que finalement, je vais te laisser au temple du Cancer. »

« Oh non ! Pas lui, il va me faire la morale ! » Gémit le suédois.

« Angelo…faire la morale… » Souffla Camus. Ses yeux s'étrécirent sous l'effort qu'un tel concept imposait à son imagination. « Fascinant… »

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, assis sur l'un des canapés du salon du temple du Cancer, Aphrodite observait d'un œil méfiant le gardien des lieux, qui lui-même le contemplait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. A moitié parce qu'il était encore endormi et à moitié parce qu'il était contrarié. Des tasses de café fumaient doucement devant les deux chevaliers d'or.

« N'essaie pas de noyer le poisson… »

« Très drôle… ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis mort de rire. » Répliqua Aphrodite d'un ton acide, avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Camus était reparti directement après avoir déposé le suédois chez l'italien.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir vivre éternellement comme ça. Non seulement tes réflexes deviennent plus lent, ce qui n'est pas rien, mais en plus tu deviens encore plus désagréable que d'habitude…»

« Vas-y fais moi la morale le crabe, je n'en ai rien à faire. Si ne je n'ai pas envie de dormir, ça me regarde. » Angelo se retint de justesse de se lever pour secouer l'androgyne comme un prunier. Il aurait fallu le torturer pour qu'il le reconnaisse, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour le gardien de la douzième maison.

« Mais enfin, tu te rends bien compte que c'est stupide de vouloir arrêter de dormir parce que tu fais des cauchemars ? » Le Poisson se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Bien sûr qu'il en était conscient.

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, Aphrodite saisit sa tasse de café pour en boire une nouvelle gorgée. C'était étrange, plus il en buvait et plus… Inquiet, il releva les yeux vers Angelo, qui le fixait attentivement. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; quand Angelo avait cet air là, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup. Comprenant enfin, mais trop tard, Aphrodite recracha son café dans la tasse. Paniqué, il essaya de se lever, mais ses membres étaient déjà engourdis et il fut contraint de rapidement se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

« Angelo … »

« Bonne nuit morue. »

Le Cancer regarda Aphrodite lutter contre le sommeil pendant plusieurs minutes avant de fermer les yeux, enfin vaincu par le somnifère glissé dans le café par l'italien. Dés qu'il fut sûr que le Poisson était bien endormi, Angelo se leva pour l'emmener dans son lit. Heureusement pour lui, Aphrodite n'était pas bien lourd. Poussant un juron dans sa langue maternelle, il pria pour que jamais l'on ne sache que le Poisson avait dormi dans son lit. En bon italien, il tenait à sa réputation et celle d'Aphrodite n'était pas du tout du genre à coller avec la sienne. Poussant un grognement, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir, portant la morue dans ses bras.

« Saleté de tête de mule. Tu peux crever avant que je te déshabille. » A ces paroles fort affectueuses de la part d'un Cancer énervé, le Poisson répondit par une indifférence toute ensommeillée. Il se retrouva bientôt glissé tout habillé entre les draps du maître des lieux, qui consentit tout de même, dans sa grande bonté, à lui enlever ses chaussures.

Contemplant avec satisfaction son œuvre, à savoir la frêle silhouette d'Aphrodite allongée sur le lit, l'italien sourit avant de s'installer lui-même sur un fauteuil, afin de pouvoir veiller le Poisson. Poussant un soupir, il espéra vaguement que l'autre ne lui en voudrait pas trop le lendemain.

* * *

Sa longue chevelure blonde répandue autour de lui en de fines vagues dorées, le chevalier de la Vierge était profondément endormi. Faisant attention à ne pas l'éveiller, Ishtar s'étira souplement avant de s'asseoir parmi les couvertures. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, réalisant que son corps était couvert de courbatures, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Son amant… un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres... Ils avaient tenus trois couloirs avant de décider de visiter de manière disons approfondie une pièce isolée, suivie ensuite par une autre. C'était bien simple, quand ils étaient arrivés dans le lit, ils avaient simplement et purement décidé qu'il valait mieux… dormir, mais bizarrement, ils s'étaient encore retrouvés complètement nus.

Avec une certaine fierté, elle contempla le visage serein à moitié enfoui dans les draps. Le regard appréciateur de la babylonienne dériva lentement des paupières closes de la Vierge, à moitié cachées par des mèches dorées, jusqu'à ses épaules, puis son dos, et sa magnifique chute de reins… qui, malheureusement pour la déesse, était recouverte par les couvertures à partir du niveau des hanches. Sans oublier bien sûr les quelques traces de griffures qui zébraient artistiquement la peau pâle de Shaka et que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les mèches blondes recouvrant le dos du chevalier.

Mentalement, Ishtar se promit une longue douche glacée lorsque l'idée lui traversa l'esprit de tirer stratégiquement sur le drap qui lui cachait une partie non moins stratégique du corps de Shaka. Fermer les yeux. Respirer. Se calmer. Difficile mais pas infaisable. Et puis le jour se levait. Respirer… De toute façon, elle était couverte de courbatures… Respirer… Suivre l'exemple du bouddhiste allongé à ses côtés… Complètement nu… La pauvre déesse babylonienne poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'une main la fit basculer contre le bouddhiste en question. Ouvrant les yeux, elle croisa le regard amusé de Shaka.

« Tu devrais te décider… » Remarqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement égal et serein. Ishtar battit des paupières, se demandant si il avait appris à lire dans ses pensées, ou bien si elle avait marmonné dans sa tentative d'auto persuasion visant à ne pas se jeter sur lui pour le réveiller et plus si affinités.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua-t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi que seuls presque quatre millénaires d'existence pouvaient donner, ce qui ne l'empêcha d'ailleurs pas de passer ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon pour se serrer contre lui. « Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas assez dormi…Laisse-moi mourir en paix. » Murmura-t-elle, le visage niché dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu es immortelle… » Le petit sourire amusé de Shaka s'élargit, tandis qu'il laissait errer l'une de ses mains dans la longue chevelure désordonnée de la déesse.

« Hum… » Ishtar soupira, appréciant la chaleur du corps si proche du sien. « Je préfère l'oublier. » C'était murmuré tellement faiblement que Shaka se demanda si elle avait vraiment voulu qu'il l'entende.

« Pourquoi ? » Il entendit un autre léger soupir, puis il fit bientôt face à deux yeux verts qui le regardaient avec amusement, mais aussi une infime pointe de mélancolie.

« Tu es bien curieux, monsieur l'homme le plus proche de moi… » Shaka ne daigna pas répondre à la provocation, jugeant plus intéressant de retracer du bout des doigts le contour du visage d'Ishtar.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-il simplement.

« Parce que… » Elle s'interrompit, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Parce que vivre une éternité ne m'a apporté que des regrets. Le futur me rend malade Shaka. Sans parler du passé… » Elle baissa le regard. « Ca y est, tu m'as démoralisée… »

« C'est vrai que la jeunesse éternelle doit être terrible à supporter. » Se moqua gentiment l'indien, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part d'Ishtar, qui finit cependant par sourire tristement.

« Je suis sans doute bien égoïste j'imagine. »

« Non, je crois que personne n'aimerait être confronté à ça. » Perplexe devant l'air à nouveau sérieux de la Vierge, elle pencha la tête de côté, cherchant à sonder le regard azur à moitié caché par de longs cils noirs.

« Tu as une manière bien étrange de me consoler… »

« Tu préfèrerais que je te mente ? » Ishtar haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. « Une autre méthode peut-être ? » Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, la déesse se retrouva coincée sous Shaka sans même avoir eu le temps de réaliser qu'il avait bougé.

« Si on pense au même genre de méthode, je demande à voir. » Articula-t-elle finalement d'un ton neutre.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Se moqua-t-il dans une imitation presque parfaite d'Ishtar avant d'unir leurs lèvres… et de fuir dans la salle de bain, laissant seule la déesse de l'amour. Qui n'apprécia pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Du moins, après les longues secondes de choc qu'il lui fallut pour réaliser qu'il avait osé la laisser en plan, premier homme à le faire en quatre mille ans d'existence. Moment historique certes, mais très irritant pour l'amour propre d'Ishtar.

Deux secondes plus tard, le langage de Babylone reprenait vie en un magnifique juron qui seyait fort peu à la délicatesse de la bouche le prononçant. Dix secondes plus tard, le courroux divin la poussait à se lever, majestueusement drapée dans une couverture. Trente secondes plus tard, elle faisait tout aussi majestueusement irruption dans la salle de bain pour toiser de toute sa hauteur un chevalier de la Vierge qui était tranquillement en train de se faire couler un bain et qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Juste amusé et un brin narquois, il soutint son regard en haussant un sourcil d'interrogation muette.

« Enervée ? »

« Ce faux air innocent ne marche pas. » Assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, le chevalier arbora un petit sourire.

« Tu t'étais fait des idées… »

« Tu es… » Troublée par la vue de Shaka dont le corps était seulement caché par sa longue chevelure, Ishtar ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots. « Je… »

« Je peux me faire pardonner ? »

« Non. »

Ishtar lui tourna délibérément le dos, dans une jolie envolée de mèches en bataille, avant de se diriger vers la porte, vexée. Elle eut le temps de faire trois pas avant de se faire stopper par deux bras passés autour de sa taille. Presque instinctivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant d'unir leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, elle battit des cils, un peu déboussolée.

« Tu disais que j'étais… » Souffla près de son oreille la voix amusée de son amant.

« Prétentieux, et arrogant, et … et … » Sur l'instant, dans les bras de Shaka, elle avait un peu de mal à se montrer rancunière.

« Oui ? »

« Et tu m'énerves. »

« Et tu n'es plus triste… »

« C'était ça ta méthode ? Me mettre en colère… » Murmura-t-elle, incrédule, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

« Non, ça, c'était juste … »

« Juste ? »

« Juste assez amusant je dois l'admettre... » Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas trop si elle était énervée, amusée, ou si c'était la proximité trop grande de leurs deux corps qui l'empêchait de lancer une répartie cinglante avant de s'en aller dignement, en déesse orgueilleuse qui devait tenir son rang. Ça et son souffle près de sa tempe… sans compter ses bras passés autour d'elle.

« On n'a pas le même sens de l'humour… Mais ! » Ishtar eut à peine le temps de protester et de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que le chevalier d'or l'avait soulevée du sol, la débarrassant au passage de la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée, pour la plonger dans la baignoire, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de déborder, surtout après qu'il l'eut rejointe.

« Tu me prends pour ton canard en plastique ? » Murmura-t-elle histoire de reprendre contenance.

« Un canard en plastique ? » Ishtar contempla Shaka qui la fixait, l'air intéressé. Il est vrai qu'en Inde et a fortiori dans un monastère, il n'avait jamais dû en rencontrer. Attendrie par son ignorance, elle le trouva soudainement trop mignon, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses mèches blondes désordonnées.

« Ca sert à s'amuser dans un bain… » Avec une telle définition, elle eut vaguement l'idée d'un certain chevalier beau comme un dieu devenu canard en plastique pour adulte et particulièrement pour déesse lubrique… Mais encore fatiguée, elle se contenta de se coller à lui pour se servir de son épaule comme oreiller, appréciant juste la chaleur de l'eau du bain et de sa peau contre son dos. « Tu sais faire des massages? » Fit-elle soudainement, pleine d'espoir.

« Je devrais? »

« Je vais intégrer ça à ton apprentissage... »

* * *

Etrangement, quand on veut être discret au sanctuaire d'Athéna, il convient non pas de mettre un imperméable ou un chapeau, mais de revêtir une cuirasse d'une bonne centaine de kilos avant de s'en aller interroger les gens l'air de rien. C'est donc revêtu de son armure d'or que Mu se décida à se rendre chez Milo, première source de renseignements dans le sanctuaire dés qu'il s'agissait de rumeurs ne concernant pas les affaires de cœur… car dans cette spécialité, nul être au monde ne dépassait le chevalier des Poissons.

Pensif, il gravit les marches du sanctuaire, préférant marcher en réfléchissant plutôt que de se téléporter directement sur place. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider à aller voir Shion. Il s'arrêta une dizaine de minutes dans le temple du Taureau, où il discuta avec Aldébaran pour le remercier d'avoir passé l'après-midi précédent avec Kiki, puis, il accéléra le pas dans la maison du Cancer, où Angelo semblant mal à l'aise lui fit un bref signe de tête.

En ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé, il trouva Milo à l'intérieur de son temple, en train de discuter d'un air de conspirateur avec le chevalier du Capricorne, adossé contre une colonne. Les deux chevaliers marmonnèrent quelques phrases à voix basse avant de se rendre compte de la présence du Bélier et de le saluer en l'invitant à les rejoindre.

« Salut Mu, que me vaut la visite ? »

« Ne rêve pas Milo, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, il monte voir le Pope. » Se moqua gentiment le Capricorne.

« Non, c'est lui que je viens voir. Bonjour Shura. » Mu sourit. « Milo. » Il lui fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salutation.

« Hein, tu disais quoi biquet ? J'avais raison ! »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. »

« Je le ferais quand tu seras moins nul au poker et quand tu ne me devras plus l'équivalent d'une bonne dizaine de bouteilles… »

« Je suis sûr que tu avais triché… »

« Tu n'as qu'à le prouver… biquet…» Fit Milo avec un petit sourire arrogant. « Je n'y peux rien si aucun de vous n'est bon au poker. Il n'y a que Kanon pour être un adversaire digne de moi... » Son visage s'assombrit légèrement au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle du trône du palais d'Athéna.

« D'ailleurs, on va faire comment pour demain soir ? Il va nous manquer un joueur… » A cette remarque de Shura, les deux chevaliers se tournèrent vers Mu, qui eut subitement l'impression d'être une mule sur une place de marché à qui on examinait les dents pour voir si elle était en bonne santé.

« Pas question, et d'abord, non seulement je ne sais pas y jouer, mais en plus je ne bois pas. » Objecta-t-il avant même que les deux autres n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vois donc ça comme l'occasion rêvée pour être un peu moins coincé. » Susurra Milo.

« Je ne suis pas coincé ! » S'offusqua le Bélier, tandis que Shura se retenait pour ne pas ricaner. Sur le coup, les trois nobles chevaliers d'or ressemblaient plus à des gamins d'une vingtaine d'années, ce qu'ils étaient, plutôt qu'à de fidèles et sérieux serviteurs d'Athéna.

« Pas coincé ? Je parie que tu es encore… » Le Scorpion se retrouva avec une main plaquée sur la bouche.

« Je te prie d'excuser Milo, ses paroles dépassent souvent sa pensée. » Abasourdis, Mu et Shura se demandèrent d'où était sortit Camus, apparu aussi soudainement qu'un diable hors de sa boîte.

« Grum hum huh hii… » Objecta Milo, la bouche muselée de force par le Verseau.

Mu ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupir mi amusé, mi désabusé. Ce n'était pas pour le moment qu'il pourrait commencer à se renseigner.

* * *

« 108 » Murmura-t-il, pensif, assis au pied d'une colonne effondrée. Le soleil irréel et doux de l'Elision jouait dans sa longue chevelure de jais et dans les replis de sa toge de soie noire brodée d'argent. Au loin, les nymphes chantaient à nouveau, ayant déjà oublié tout ce qui était souffrance et douleur.

« 108 » Répéta-t-il dans un souffle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer son regard d'un bleu profond sur le rosaire qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Les perles brillaient doucement, dans un joli contraste ambre et grisé. Ce chiffre l'obsédait, comme si une malédiction liait son destin à lui… 108 spectres, 108 plaies sorties de la boîte de pandore, 108 ans passés avec Perséphone…

Qu'allait-t-il faire désormais ? Il ne le savait plus, trop accablé par la défaite, sa défaite, dans son propre corps… Athéna avait gagné, définitivement gagné. Il l'avait juré sur le Styx, il devait laisser la Terre tranquille. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses yeux le brûlaient, mais pas une seule larme ne se forma dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas réussi à la venger. Le vent l'entourait doucement, comme pour lui dire de s'apaiser et de reprendre espoir. Mais il n'en avait plus. Même Elision ne l'apaisait plus. Après un peu plus d'une semaine depuis son retour à la vie, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : l'oubli. Mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier, elle, sa douceur, son amour, son rire un peu enfantin et son regard bleu, toujours plein d'adoration et de tendresse pour lui.

« Perséphone. » Cette fois-ci, une larme coula sur le rosaire, faisant luire la perle sur laquelle elle avait glissé. Incrédule, il leva la main vers sa joue, d'où avait coulé la larme. Cela faisait des siècles que ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais pas sa douleur. Pourquoi pouvait-il pleurer à nouveau aujourd'hui ? Parce que la mort l'avait saisi, ou bien parce qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer trouver de vengeance ?

Indifférent au rire des trois nymphes qui passèrent en courant une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Hadès se leva, ombre parmi la clarté solaire, ombre dans ce décor pur et parfait. A une époque pourtant, tout cela lui avait ressemblé. C'était pour elle qu'il avait créé ce lieu.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes dans le décor enchanteur de l'Elision, parsemé de fleurs multicolores et de temples dédiés à la seule beauté. Il arriva finalement devant l'immense colonne symbole de son ancien caveau. Lorsqu'Elision s'était effondré, tout était parti en poussière, sauf elle. Comme si, par delà la mort, une part de lui-même avait voulu continuer à protéger les lieux et surtout le temple situé en dessous. Lentement, il gravit les marches, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de pénétrer la douce fraîcheur du bâtiment.

Au lieu de tourner dans la direction du caveau où il avait reposé durant de nombreux siècles, il se dirigea vers un escalier monumental, d'une blancheur immaculée. Au fur et à mesure des marches qu'il descendait lentement, le bruissement de sa toge résonnait dans l'espace vide et immense et le bruit de ses pas rythmait ce qui lui semblait être un chant funèbre. Au bout d'un long moment, il arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, pour faire face à une porte monumentale, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'il fit brûler son cosmos.

Devant lui se trouvait désormais une pièce immense de taille carrée, mais qui ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'être située dans un temple de style antique, hormis pour les colonnes qui en bordaient les murs. Le sol était seulement couvert de fleurs. Une immensité de fleurs sauvages, baignant dans une lumière qui ne pouvait être réelle. Seule une allée de marbre coupait la verdure, afin de permettre au visiteur de se rendre au centre de la pièce, où deux immenses statues de marbres, représentant le printemps et l'amour, surplombaient une esplanade, au centre de laquelle se tenait un simple lit.

Reposant sur des étoffes précieuses, une frêle silhouette de femme semblant endormie était allongée, vêtue de tissus délicats, les traits sereins, ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés tressés en une couronne dorée. La reine des enfers. Perséphone. Sans un mot, Hadès s'assit près d'elle et caressa son visage, que le temps n'avait pas altéré. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait ici, son cœur était déchiré par l'impression qu'elle pourrait simplement se réveiller et lui revenir. Mais c'était impossible.

Combien de temps il resta là, il n'aurait su le dire, perdu à la contempler avec tristesse. Mais la sensation désagréable qu'il ressentit en percevant l'apparition du cosmos de Zeus dans les Enfers le força à se décider à la quitter. Lentement, il déposa un baiser chaste sur des lèvres désormais froides à jamais, avant de se téléporter directement dans la salle du trône, où son frère l'attendait, assis sur le trône.

A cette vue, le dieu du royaume des morts sentit l'irritation le gagner. Mais ce qui le contrariait et l'inquiétait le plus était la tenue de Zeus. Il portait son armure, dont les longues ailes retombaient de chaque côté du trône, en un mélange magnifique de plumes or et argent. Il tenait son casque entre ses mains, laissant à l'air libre ses courts cheveux noirs, dont on aurait juré que jamais ils n'avaient rencontré de peigne.

« Hadès… »

« Zeus. »

« Comment te portes-tu, mon frère ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ma santé ou mes états d'âmes qui t'aient poussé à me rendre visite. Sois bref. »

« Tu es bien insolent avec ton suzerain… Hadès, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton serment… » Commenta calmement Zeus.

« Si tu es venu pour t'assurer que je n'attaquerais pas la Terre et bien tu peux partir en paix. Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

« C'est l'autre partie de ton serment qui m'intéresse… celle où tu me jurais fidélité sur le Styx… » Hadès fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Ce que tu as toujours su faire… » Zeus se leva pour s'approcher de son frère, un sourire errant sur ses lèvres. « …la guerre bien sûr. »

« Mes spectres ont été décimés. Et je ne peux pas lutter contre Athéna et Poséidon réunis. » Tandis que Zeus marchait, des reflets courraient sur sa protection, comme une multitude d'éclairs minuscules.

« Je ne te parlais pas de te battre sur Terre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu vas te battre contre toi-même, en quelque sorte. » Zeus se mit à rire. « Ressuscite tes spectres mon frère, ils pourront se battre là où ils iront… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le quatrième monde… l'enfer d'Azura. »

« Pourquoi me battrais-je là-bas ? »

« Cet idiot d'Arès s'était mis en tête qu'il voulait conquérir un monde et il s'y est attaqué. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait sous estimé la résistance qu'on lui opposerait là-bas. Son armée est décimée et il s'est fait capturé. J'ai même dû me rendre sur place pour évaluer la situation. Héra est folle de rage… » A ce dernier commentaire, le roi des dieux eut un haussement de sourcil qui prouvait à quel point vivre avec sa mégère de femme pouvait être pénible lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le fait en lui-même qu'Arès soit prisonnier, par contre, n'avait l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Un quelconque sentiment paternel aurait été trop demander à Zeus.

« Arès s'est fait battre et tu veux m'envoyer là-bas… » Zeus haussa les épaules, n'étant désormais plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de son frère.

« Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que toi pour combattre une déesse de la mort. Transmet lui mes hommages avant de la tuer…»

« Tu pourrais utiliser ta propre armée… »

« Mon armée, mon cher Hadès, assure le maintien de l'équilibre et ne combat plus depuis longtemps déjà. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, Arès pourrait tout aussi bien rester croupir dans son cachot, ça pourrait peut-être même le rendre un peu plus réfléchi. » Zeus était désormais dans le dos d'Hadès et remettait son casque, ce qui donna subitement l'impression qu'un cercle d'éclairs lui ceignait le front.

« Il va me falloir du temps pour ramener tous mes spectres dans ce monde. »

« Je te donne deux semaines pour régler la situation. » Le ton de Zeus, très calme, n'admettait aucune protestation, malgré la brièveté du délai imposé.

« J'aurai besoin de ton aide si jamais je dois tuer une divinité… » Se contenta donc de remarquer prudemment Hadès.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me contacter à ce moment là. Hermès se fera une joie de transmettre ton message. Sauf si bien sûr, tu te fais toi-même capturer. Mais j'ai la faiblesse de croire que mon frère réussira là où mon fils a échoué… » Zeus marqua une pause, au cours de laquelle le silence tomba dans la semi obscurité de la vaste salle. « Quel effet cela-fait-il ? De mourir... » L'espace d'un instant, le dieu des morts se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce murmure, mais il demeura silencieux, ne répondant pas à la question. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour être conscient du départ de Zeus, qui disparut en une fine pluie dorée quelques secondes plus tard.

« Le problème des dieux, mon frère, c'est qu'ils ne meurent jamais vraiment. » Murmura-t-il sombrement. Seul un silence sépulcral lui répondit.

* * *

« J'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose. » S'inquiéta Angelo, regardant tour à tour la notice des somnifères et la silhouette endormie d'Aphrodite. Il était plus de 16 heures passées et le chevalier des Poissons dormait toujours comme un loir sur le lit de l'italien. Italien qui avait d'ailleurs prié pour que personne ne se rende compte de la présence du Poisson à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait traversé son temple. Il était persuadé que Mu l'avait regardé bizarrement en passant, ou bien était-ce juste son imagination… il n'était pas sûr.

Une fois de plus depuis dix minutes, il lança un regard inquiet au chevalier endormi, qui commençait à s'agiter périodiquement dans son sommeil. Il parlait un langage que le Cancer ne connaissait pas, sans doute du suédois. Inquiet, Angelo passa une main dans sa courte chevelure bleue avant de se décider à s'approcher du lit pour voir si Aphrodite n'avait pas de fièvre. C'est à ce moment là que le Poisson fut parcouru de violentes convulsions et qu'il se mit à pleurer. Décidant d'intervenir, Angelo fit la seule chose raisonnable qui lui vint à l'esprit, s'agenouiller au dessus d'Aphrodite et lui envoyer de violentes gifles pour le réveiller. Il songeait à passer aux coups de poings quand le dernier gardien du Zodiaque ouvrit les yeux, semblant complètement désorienté et perdu.

« Angelo? » Finit-il par balbutier.

« Mais merde, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi Aphrodite? »

* * *

Epuisé, Saga respirait par à-coups, assis sur une dalle de marbre blanc. Près de lui, son frère essayait également de reprendre son souffle, mais il s'était carrément allongé sur l'une des marches, ses longues mèches se répandant autour de lui en une mer sombre et agitée. Les jumeaux avaient soigneusement évité d'aborder tout sujet fâchant et plus particulièrement la déclaration récente de Kanon. Le pauvre ne s'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas remis.

« Je crois que c'est un match nul. » Arriva finalement à dire Saga. A ces mots, Kanon fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Seulement parce que j'ai retenu mes coups...»

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui ait autant de mauvaise foi...»

« Bon, match nul alors...» Capitula le Dragon des mers.

Ils étaient tout les deux installés sur les gradins de marbre blanc de l'arène à ciel ouvert qui servait de lieu d'entraînement aux marinas de Poséidon, quel que soit leur rang, même si certaines heures étaient réservées exclusivement aux sept généraux des mers. C'était une arène immense, ayant pour particularité d'être à moitié à ciel ouvert et à moitié immergée. D'immenses gradins en arc de cercle entouraient une vaste étendue sablée, puis, ces mêmes gradins disparaissaient ensuite pour laisser place à un immense bassin, où étaient d'ailleurs en train de se battre amicalement Bian de l'Hyppocampe et Io de Scylla. Un peu plus loin, mais sur la partie ensablée de l'arène, Kassa des Lyumnades entraînait deux de ses disciples. Etrangement, le gardien de l'Antarctique n'avait choisi que des disciples d'une beauté remarquable, beauté qui contrastait d'ailleurs avec sa propre laideur, quasiment légendaire parmi les marinas. Kanon avait toujours pensé que si Kassa pouvait changer de forme, c'était parce qu'il en avait marre d'être perpétuellement laid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes lieutenants maintenant que tu les as choisis? » Demanda Saga après plusieurs longues minutes d'un silence agréable, où les jumeaux étaient simplement restés silencieux, à profiter de la douche chaleur de l'air du domaine sous-marin et de la saine fatigue qui suivait leur combat.

« Poséidon m'a ordonné de confier leur entraînement à Siren, puis de retourner auprès d'Ishtar. » Kanon poussa un soupir, puis se releva de sa position allongée pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son jumeau. « Le souci, c'est que Siren et moi ne sommes pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde... »

« J'avais cru remarquer... » Commenta Saga, se remémorant la scène où il avait réussi à séparer les deux généraux en train de se battre, mais seulement grâce à l'aide du général de l'Hippocampe. « Tu as peur qu'il sabote leur entraînement? »

« Non, il ne ferait pas ça. Il aime trop Poséidon pour ne serait-ce que penser à ne pas entraîner correctement ses futurs soldats...»

« En parlant de lui...»

Tous les combats cessèrent dans l'arène à l'entrée du maître des lieux, dont la silhouette se dessinait désormais devant l'entrée principale. Il marchait à pas lents et mesurés, la brise marine jouant dans sa longue chevelure azurée et dans les plis de sa toge, rehaussée d'une large et longue cape. Sa tenue contrastait fortement avec celle de la femme qui l'accompagnait, vêtue d'un tailleur noir, de talons hauts, et dont les yeux étaient maquillés discrètement. Circé des Néréides était ce jour là non pas en armure, mais dans la tenue qu'elle occupait dés lors qu'il s'agissait des relations du sanctuaire sous-marin avec le monde des humains ordinaires. Elle occupait une place de cadre dans les entreprises Solo. Pour l'heure, seule la présence du dieu à ses côtés l'empêchait de pousser à haute voix des jurons forts grossiers contre ces p... de talons de m... qui s'enfonçaient dans le sable de l'arène et ralentissaient son allure. Un peu plus loin, Bian observait avec un air fasciné et amoureux sa dulcinée, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle venait faire ici dans une telle tenue, accompagnée de Poséidon en personne.

S'arrêtant au milieu de l'arène, le dieu balaya l'endroit d'un regard insondable avant d'affirmer à haute voix que les entraînements pouvaient reprendre. Puis, il se remit à marcher tranquillement pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Plus il approchait et plus Kanon se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire. Circé étant connue pour être la meilleure amie de Thétis, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas glissé au dieu quelque idée plus ou moins tordue le concernant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de la vérité.

« Seigneur Poséidon... » Dit-il en s'inclinant, tandis que Saga demeurait assis sur les gradins, se contentant de baisser légèrement la tête.

« Kanon, je... » L'olympien s'interrompit, fixant intensément Saga du regard. « Saga des Gémeaux, je suppose que ton aide pourrait m'être utile également...»

« Ca dépend pour quoi... »

« Le seigneur Poséidon souhaite organiser un bal...» Répondit Thétis à Saga.

«Je ne suis pas majordome... » Grommela Kanon.

«Mais je n'en doute pas ... » Poséidon se mit à rire doucement, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. «Isaak aurait dû le faire, mais il est introuvable, alors tu vas te charger de certains détails pour moi...» Une chose était sûre pour le Dragon des mers, les dieux et les humains avaient rarement la même notion de ce qui relevait ou non du « détail. »


	17. Trucs et Astuces

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 12 juin 2007

**Disclaimer**: Kurumada décline toute responsabilité devant ce que j'inflige à son œuvre originale.

**Reviews** : Merci encore pour les commentaires !

**Dans ce chapitre** : Tandis que des choses terribles se préparent, un truc aux griffes acérées griffe des rideaux innocents, dont le cri résonne avec celui de la victime d'une vengeance pour le moins salée. Mais le pompon (ou devrais-je dire la clochette ?) reviens à un lauréat pour le moins inattendu… Mais ça bien sûr public, c'était avant que Kassa n'ait envie de se faire pipi dessus… où après, je ne sais plus…

Suite à ce résumé pour le moins abracadabrantesque, je vous dis bonne lecture… Et toi ma bêta chérie, je te remercie vraiment pour tout.

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Truc(s) et astuces

* * *

« Hum, pas terrible… » Marmonna Ishtar avec une petite ride de contrariété dessinée entre les sourcils, tandis que Shaka demeurait d'une impassibilité admirable. « Peut-être ça. » Aucune réaction du chevalier de la Vierge, qui, toujours parfaitement docile, ne broncha pas.

Ishtar poussa un soupir, puis jeta finalement son dévolu sur une autre paire de lunettes de soleil, qu'elle agita sous les paupières closes de l'Indien. « Ca, ça devrait aller. » Dit-elle en les enfilant sur le visage toujours parfaitement neutre de sa victime. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux toujours pas ouvrir les yeux ? » Demanda-t-elle en penchant le visage de côté, histoire de mieux admirer son œuvre.

« Ou sinon tu me forces à porter ces … choses ? » L'intonation du dernier mot révélait toute l'estime que Shaka pouvait porter à ce genre d'accessoire.

« Je pense que j'aurais du mal à te forcer, mais tu avoueras que se balader en pleine rue les yeux fermés, ce n'est pas courant. »

« Je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux. » Fit Shaka en haussant un sourcil, avant d'enlever les lunettes. « Et je ne porterai pas ça non plus. » Conclut-il en tendant l'objet de la discorde à la déesse.

« Shaka… »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. » Trancha-t-il, insensible aux accents soudain mélodramatiques de la déesse, dont les yeux verts étaient emplis de grandes étoiles, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais devinait très bien.

« Ah… Quel manque de fantaisie. » Soupira cette dernière, avant de hausser les épaules, puis sourire et délaisser sa victime pour aller fouiner dans les allées du marché en plein air où ils se trouvaient, sorte de brocante géante à ciel ouvert.

Amusé par ce revirement, Shaka la laissa s'éloigner, avant de la suivre de loin, en esprit du moins, puisqu'il demeura parfaitement immobile, se contentant de rechercher un endroit où il pourrait l'attendre tranquillement. De toute façon, il se moquait bien de savoir si ses yeux fermés intriguaient ou non les badauds... d'autant plus qu'accompagné d'Ishtar, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Sa seule mission était juste de surveiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien, même si face à des humains ordinaires, elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre seule, ne serait-ce qu'en se téléportant.

Ce qui l'inquiétait plutôt, c'était le comportement d'Ishtar. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à l'accompagner de lieux en lieux : administration, banque et même notaire, qu'elle avait chargé de la vente de tout ce qui avait appartenu à sa famille adoptive. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi pourrait bien lui servir ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui, hormis mettre une croix définitive sur son passé… C'était comme si elle avait voulu régler une bonne fois pour toutes son passé humain, tout en se laissant pourtant des opportunités de retour à une vie ordinaire. Sinon, quel intérêt pour elle d'encaisser l'argent de Poséidon ? Hormis pour essayer de lui acheter des lunettes, bien entendu.

Mais il n'avait pas eu envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle, en partie pour ne pas voir s'envoler la bonne humeur qu'elle avait retrouvée depuis quelques heures et en partie parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet.

Il grimaça à peine lorsqu'elle revint en agitant sous son nez une chose qui tintait et qu'il fut forcé d'identifier comme étant une clochette.  
« Pour information, elle est dorée ! Je savais que je devais en trouver une pour ton armure ! Elle est faite pour toi… » Se moqua Ishtar, avant de se mettre à rire en voyant le léger froncement de sourcils que cela provoqua chez Shaka, qui, dans un admirable effort bouddhiste, avait évité d'ouvrir des yeux agrandis par l'horreur sous la vision d'une armure de la Vierge transformée en fée clochette.

« C'est une plaisanterie… »

« Hum… » Ishtar essaya de reprendre son sérieux. « Je n'en sais rien. » Sa victime se contenta de garder un silence dubitatif. « Je pensais plutôt à la donner au truc, histoire d'entendre cet idiot quand il est dans la même pièce. Ca éviterait certains… » Elle se tut, fronçant les sourcils au souvenir que Zeus pouvait parfaitement être en train de les épier.

« Désagréments ? » Compléta aimablement Shaka.

« Oui, on pourrait dire ça comme ça. » Répondit-elle d'un ton soudain rêveur, au souvenir du désagrément en question, mais aussi de la nuit précédente. Le genre de souvenir qui laissait le choix entre la douche froide ou l'action immédiate… d'autant qu'inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui, Shaka arborait son éternel sourire mi-angélique, mi-démoniaque. Ce fut cependant un autre type de faim qu'elle décida d'assouvir en premier.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Ishtar arrivait à traîner un puissant, noble, et normalement très impassible, mais pour l'heure surtout pas très convaincu, chevalier de la Vierge dans un restaurant… indien.

« Autant aller directement en Inde » Avait objecté Shaka, mais en vain, puisqu'il était désormais installé en face d'Ishtar, dans un coin isolé de la salle, décorée de tout un tas de représentations des dieux du panthéon hindouiste. Le fait qu'ils soient relativement isolés des autres clients n'empêchait d'ailleurs pas certains de les fixer comme s'ils étaient l'apparition de dieu sur terre… ce qui dans le cas d'Ishtar n'était d'ailleurs pas complètement faux.

Totalement indifférente à l'attention qu'elle suscitait, la déesse s'amusait beaucoup, tentant d'expliquer à Shaka que ce n'était pas vraiment de la nourriture indienne, mais plutôt la version occidentale de la cuisine indienne. Ce qui laissa la Vierge sceptique, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient servis.

« Alors ? Tu es bien pensif, ça ne te plait pas ? »

« Si, c'est juste que ça me rappelle des souvenirs. »  
« Des choses compromettantes ? »  
« Pas vraiment non… juste la cuisine de mon maître. »  
« Bouddha fait la cuisine ? » S'amusa Ishtar. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shaka.  
« Pas à ma connaissance. Je parlais du chevalier qui a été mon maître. »  
« Il cuisinait comme ici ? »  
« Si seulement… » Soupira Shaka. « Je pensais à lui parce que lui aussi aimait mélanger cuisines indiennes et occidentales, mais avec un succès assez mitigé je dois l'admettre. »  
« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait ? »  
« Gabriel…enfin, maître pour moi. Il était le chevalier d'argent du Paon. »  
« C'est joli Gabriel. Le pauvre sera connu comme étant l'homme qui cuisinait mal… »  
« Non, c'est plutôt que sa cuisine relevait de l'impossible rencontre entre les épices et … le lait. »  
« Le lait ? »  
« Il était persuadé que le riz au lait est délicieux, mais saupoudré de curry. » Ishtar se mit à rire, imaginant le pauvre Shaka enfant obligé d'avaler cette chose infâme. « Mais hormis ce plat, j'aimais bien sa cuisine en général. » Le défendit la Vierge devant le fou rire de la déesse.  
« Je compatis, ça devait être assez particulier, pour ce plat en tout cas. » Arriva à articuler Ishtar, essayant de chasser de son imagination la vision de cette bouillie. « Que voilà un traumatisme qui doit être lourd à porter. »  
« C'est surtout mon estomac qui a souffert. » Shaka haussa doucement les épaules. « A ton tour… »  
« De ? »  
« Parler des secrets inavouables de ton passé. »  
« Il y a en a plein. » Répondit prudemment la déesse, avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre.

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« Et bien, je dois avouer que lorsque j'étais enfant je n'ai jamais été confrontée à des tortures culinaires de ce genre … Les gens passaient leur temps à m'apporter ce que je voulais avant même que je ne le demande. » Pensive, elle baissa le regard vers son verre, qu'elle faisait délicatement tourner entre ses doigts. « Les choses ont changé. Mais je crois bien que j'en ai gardé un certain égocentrisme. »  
« Pour ne pas dire un égocentrisme certain… »  
« Hum… je le mérite. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perdue dans ses souvenirs. « Mon père me favorisait toujours vis-à-vis de mon frère et de ma sœur et bien sûr j'en profitais pour me comporter comme une véritable peste. Je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je ne me suis pas améliorée en grandissant. Babylone me manque pourtant. »

« Tu ne m'en as jamais vraiment parlé, c'était comment ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.  
« Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans les jardins suspendus ou dans le temple que la ville basse m'avait dédié. C'était magnifique, mais je suis sans doute un peu partiale… » Elle marqua une pause, essayant de chasser certains souvenirs. « C'était mon père qui arrivait à maintenir en l'air les jardins. Ca ne lui demandait aucun effort, c'était pour lui aussi facile que de respirer. »  
« Il devait être très puissant. »  
« Chaque dieu est puissant, à sa manière. Mon frère aurait été capable de faire verser des larmes de culpabilité à une pierre et cette même pierre, ma sœur aurait été capable de la tuer. »  
« Tuer une pierre ? »  
« Disons que ma sœur était mon exact opposé. J'étais la vie, elle la mort. Mon sang guérit, le sien tue. Seuls les dieux étaient capables de lui serrer la main sans en être malade. »  
« Ce n'est pas très enviable comme pouvoir. »  
« Oui, elle a énormément souffert de la comparaison avec moi et de l'isolement que son pouvoir lui causait… » Ishtar ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de sourire doucement. « Désolée, je ne suis pas très gaie. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans un monastère ? »  
« J'ai été abandonné devant, peut-être parce que j'avais déjà cette marque sur mon front, ou bien tout simplement à cause de la misère. »  
« Ce n'est pas très gai non plus… »  
« Non, mais je n'étais pas malheureux. Ce n'est pas une enfance ordinaire, mais je n'en ai pas souffert. Elle fait partie de moi. »  
« Ca et le riz au lait baignant dans du curry… » Ajouta Ishtar avec un sourire, observant Shaka en essayant de s'imaginer à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler enfant. Elle avait du mal avec un tel concept. Ca aurait signifié un Shaka… heu… petit, et pas comme elle l'avait toujours perçu, à savoir sûr de lui et énigmatique. Et incroyablement attirant.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de retrouver tes parents ? » Finit-elle par demander.  
« Non, pas vraiment. Le moine qui dirigeait le monastère où j'ai grandi m'a toujours raconté qu'il avait eu une vision de ma naissance et que pour lui, c'était Bouddha qui m'avait envoyé. » Shaka secoua la tête légèrement, réfléchissant quelques secondes « Et puis, même si je le voulais, ces gens seraient pour moi des étrangers. Je ne ressens pas de manque par rapport à cela. »  
« Ta réponse est très… »  
« Bouddhiste ? »  
« J'allais dire résignée, mais c'est le même esprit. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, j'aurais aimé au moins savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. » Ishtar fit la moue. « De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle que moi. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton prétentieux avant de se mettre à rire du visage mi-choqué, mi-amusé de Shaka.  
« Je vois que la modestie ne t'étouffera jamais. »  
« C'est toi qui dis ça ? » Répliqua Ishtar. La Vierge haussa un sourcil, préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation. « Mais je dois avouer que tu es plutôt… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant boire lentement son verre en faisant glisser son regard sur lui.  
« Plutôt ? »  
« Hum… doué dans ton domaine. » Seule la couleur rouge des tapisseries alentour aurait pu rivaliser avec la couleur qui teinta la carnation pâle de la Vierge lorsque l'allusion à peine voilée atteignit son esprit.

* * *

Debout près de son trône, Poséidon contemplait pensivement le pilier central, dont le sommet se perdait dans le ciel empli d'embruns. L'eau coulait paisiblement le long des colonnes et dans les bassins qui bordaient l'allée menant à l'esplanade où il se trouvait, signe que l'humeur du dieu, à défaut d'être joyeuse, était bonne, même si empreinte d'une certaine inquiétude. Le vent du sanctuaire sous-marin lui parvenait en cet endroit en une brise très douce, qui faisait voleter ses cheveux et faisait à peine trembler les plis de sa toge blanche brodée d'or.

Enfin, il perçut l'apparition dans son domaine du cosmos dont il attendait la venue. Lentement, il fit volte face pour s'asseoir sur son trône, dont la nacre chatoyait au contact de la lumière venue de l'extérieur. Il devait faire nuit en Grèce, mais comme toujours, jamais l'obscurité ne tombait dans le domaine sous-marin.

Au bout de longues minutes, le cosmos attendu s'annonça devant les portes de la salle du trône, et celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour livrer passage à une silhouette dont la peau était d'un blanc maladif, quasiment fantomatique… la silhouette tordue et courbée de Kassa des Lyumnades.

« Alors ? » Demanda le dieu dés que le général des mers fut agenouillé devant lui.  
« Seigneur, j'ai réussi à m'introduire mais je n'ai pas pu… »  
« Aurais-tu échoué ? »  
« Non, seigneur Poséidon, jamais, je vous jure que… »  
« Assez, c'est assez! » Fit Poséidon en désignant d'un geste de la main l'eau qui bouillait désormais dans les bassins, la nonchalance de son geste contrastant avec les bulles furieuses qui crépitaient à la surface de l'eau. « Si tu ne tiens pas à vérifier si cette température te convient, je te conseille de ne pas revenir me voir les mains vides. Tu as 24 heures. » Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Kassa arriva miraculeusement à empêcher sa vessie de se vider sur place.  
« Oui Seigneur. » Couina-t-il, avant de se retirer, moitié marchant, moitié courant.

Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, le dieu fit légèrement enfler son cosmos, fermant les portes massives de la salle du trône, dont les battants fermés dessinèrent à nouveau la gigantesque forme d'un trident doré. Lentement, Poséidon se leva et ferma les yeux, passant une main lasse sur son front. Si Amphitrite avait encore été vivante, elle lui aurait certainement dit qu'il s'énervait pour rien, à moins qu'elle n'ait essayé de le tuer à nouveau, il ne savait plus trop. Ca avait toujours été un mélange de passion et de haine entre eux, et puis, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit à présent…

Peu à peu, toute l'eau autour de lui redevint calme, coulant à nouveau doucement en un chuintement cristallin. Parfois, il avait envie de prendre des vacances, très longues, près de la mer, et de préférence, entouré de nymphes... Mais cela viendrait plus tard, lorsque les doutes affreux qui lui traversaient l'esprit auraient trouvé une réponse et seulement lorsqu'il serait certain qu'il n'avait pas osé faire…ça. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, mais, au lieu de voir ce qui l'entourait, il était à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

« Comment en sommes nous arrivés là? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que l'Olympe, qui était notre demeure à tous, est devenu ce lieu froid et si difficile à atteindre, même pour moi… » Il se souvenait avoir fermé les yeux à ce moment là, luttant contre l'amertume que lui causait ce passé si lointain et pourtant tellement présent dans la moindre de ses conséquences.  
« Pour cela, il faut d'abord comprendre ce que nous étions, avant la toute première guerre sainte. L'Olympe était encore notre demeure à tous. Métis était encore en vie et mariée à Zeus, et moi-même, j'étais un jeune marié, puisque la guerre contre les titans venait de prendre fin et que j'avais épousé Amphitrite. Cette guerre nous avait amenés à massacrer sans l'ombre d'un remord ceux qui étaient nos propres parents, et pour tout dire, les massacres de cette période, il m'arrive encore parfois d'en rêver la nuit. J'ai toujours aimé la beauté. La mort est laide et répugnante... Pourtant, je… » Il s'était tu quelques instants, « Lorsque Zeus a souhaité que nous partions à la conquête du monde, j'ai accepté à nouveau. »  
« Par soif de pouvoir ? »  
« Pas seulement. La soif de pouvoir et l'envie de ne pas être concurrencé par d'autres puissances. » Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel il avait fixé le haut du pilier central, perdu dans la brume « Tous les dieux ressentent ce sentiment, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Sans doute… Les dieux se seraient tous massacrés tôt ou tard, mais ce que vous avez fait… »  
« A permis d'instaurer une paix, précaire certes, mais une paix dans un monde ravagé par les guerres qui se multipliaient entre divinités. » L'avait-il coupée.  
« Je me moque bien de la paix dans le monde Poséidon, et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que vous avez fait la guerre par humanisme. »

« Je dis ce qui est la vérité. J'étais idéaliste, mais je ne me prononcerais pas pour mes frères sur ce point. » En regardant le visage de son interlocutrice, il avait vu un sourire ironique se dessiner sur ses traits délicats, mais elle s'était gardée d'émettre une nouvelle remarque. Il se souvenait avoir passé quelques secondes à la contempler silencieusement, avant d'être rappelé à la réalité par son regard d'un vert si étrange, qui l'avait fixé.

« Soit, et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire la guerre entre olympiens ? »  
« Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis bien incapable de dire quel a été exactement l'élément déclencheur... Peut-être la décision de Zeus de confier la Terre à Athéna, alors que nous voulions tous qu'elle reste neutre, ou bien ta malédiction et ta présence au sanctuaire, trop avantageuse pour Athéna. Mais ce n'était que la goutte d'eau, le vase s'était rempli peu à peu, sans même que nous nous en rendions vraiment compte. Il y avait tout les ordres de Zeus, de plus en plus fréquents et contraignants, mais aussi le comportement d'Hadès, qui devenait chaque jour plus… humain, au contact de Perséphone. » Ishtar n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de faire tourner entre ses doigts la fleur de corail qu'il lui avait offerte.  
« Pourtant, à chaque fois que j'essaie de comprendre, j'ai l'impression désagréable qu'il me manque des données essentielles... Comme si… »  
« …simple mortelle. »  
« Pardon ? »  
« Perséphone n'était qu'une simple humaine. »  
« Tu n'es pas censée le savoir. »  
« Zeus… m'en parlait parfois. »  
« Pourquoi me dire cela ? »  
« Tu parlais de … devenir humain. Il me disait souvent que c'est le côté humain des dieux qui les rend vulnérable. »  
« Notre côté humain… » Et là, il avait repensé à ce jour maudit où, sortit de l'urne où il avait été enfermé, sa première réaction avait été de demander à Zeus de l'aider à priver de cosmos Amphitrite, pour que jamais, elle ne puisse renaître à nouveau. Ce sentiment de malaise, cette pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait…

« Poséidon ? » C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait posé la main sur son bras et qu'il était revenu à la réalité. L'eau dans les bassins autour d'eux était pleine de remous, reflets liquides du cours agité de ses pensées. La déesse semblait un peu perdue, non pas perdue, inquiète à cause l'eau troublée des bassins. « Poséidon ? »  
« Ca va aller. Mais nous devrions changer de sujet de conversation… » Il avait fait un effort sur lui-même et l'eau des fontaines était redevenue limpide.

Ils avaient changé de sujet de conversation en effet. Mais le malaise ne l'avait pas quitté. Le rapport de ses espions sur les activités récentes de Hadès et ce rappel que lui-même s'était enchaîné à Zeus… Il était trop âgé pour croire aux coïncidences. Il avait besoin de certitudes. Il ne tolèrerait pas un second échec du général des Lyumnades.

L'eau dans les bassins était troublée désormais dans la salle du trône, seule emplie de la présence lasse du dieu. Il était tellement fatigué de tout cela. C'était tellement vain. Le son d'une lyre le tira de sa rêverie. Il n'en avait pas entendu depuis des siècles. Il détestait et il haïssait cet instrument en même temps. Il lui rappelait trop Amphitrite.

Intrigué, il descendit lentement les marches reliant la salle du trône à la voie monumentale qui menait vers le pilier central. Lentement, il arriva à localiser la musique, d'abord faible, lui parvenant par quelques notes, puis de plus en plus audible. Il contourna l'un des piliers qui bordait la voie dallée de marbre et passa sous un porche, pour déboucher dans les jardins du palais. La musique était toute proche désormais, accompagnée de sons de voix féminines.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement dans la petite clairière entourée de corail où se trouvaient deux bancs, la musique s'éteignit, tandis que la jeune servante qui jouait de la lyre s'inclinait et que ses deux compagnes, jusque là assises et bavardant gaiement, s'étaient interrompues pour se lever et s'incliner à leur tour. L'eau d'une fontaine un peu plus loin chantait gaiement.

« Retournez au palais. » Ordonna-t-il. Si elles furent surprises, les jeunes femmes ne répondirent rien et s'exécutèrent, comme si cela était parfaitement naturel. Elles se levèrent donc pour ramasser leurs affaires et partir. « Non, pas toi. » Ajouta Poséidon à l'égard de la musicienne. Celle-ci tressaillit mais murmura un « Oui seigneur. » tremblant avant de s'incliner à nouveau.

Amusé par cette peur à peine voilée, Poséidon l'observa plus attentivement, ayant reconnu en elle la jeune fille qui avait joué de la harpe le jour où le Dragon des mers était venu l'interrompre dans son bain. Elle devait avoir à peine seize ou dix-sept ans.

« Je souhaite que tu arrêtes de jouer de la lyre, au palais du moins. Si tu tiens à en jouer, fait le loin de moi. » Murmura-t-il.  
« Pardonnez-moi seigneur, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » Répondit la jeune fille, dont la voix trahissait un état très proche des larmes.  
« Relève-toi. » Tremblant de tout ses membres, la servante apeurée lança un regard suppliant au dieu avant de se souvenir qu'il était très malvenu de le regarder dans les yeux et qu'il valait mieux fixer le sol. Peine perdue, puisqu'il s'était rapproché et que sa main lui avait relevé le visage. Incapable de résister au charisme du dieu, elle ne put que se perdre dans son regard tandis qu'il l'étudiait. Si elle avait été moins impressionnée, elle aurait pu lire des émotions contradictoires sur le visage de la divinité.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu es une excellente musicienne. Je te demande juste de changer d'instrument, tu comprends ? » Murmura-t-il très lentement, son souffle caressant légèrement le visage de sa servante.  
« Oui, oui » Balbutia-t-elle.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle... Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'examiner d'aussi près, elle lui rappelait un peu Amphitrite. Le même grain de peau, des yeux noisette remplis de paillettes, qui lui rappelaient le regard doré de son ancienne épouse… La pauvre humaine ne pouvait pas se douter de tout cela. Elle était comme une souris qui aurait croisé le regard d'un serpent.

« Est-ce que tu crois en moi petite musicienne ? » Demanda-t-il, la forçant toujours à le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Bien sûr…vous… vous êtes mon dieu… » Ces quelques mots firent sourire la divinité. Il venait de trouver un parfait petit passe-temps...

* * *

« Jeune maître… Jeune maître… » Tétanisé, Shaka regardait le liquide rouge qui coulait des plaies de l'homme devant lui. « Jeune maître, je vous en prie, suivez-moi. »

Mais il était resté inerte, parmi les flammes du monastère en feu, à observer le corps de celui qu'il venait de tuer. Immobile malgré la chaleur infernale, les cris aux alentours et la voix de l'ancien. La rougeur des flammes se reflétait dans sa chevelure dorée et dans les plis de son sari d'un blanc pur, taché de sang. Ses paupières refusaient de se fermer à nouveau, lui imposant la vision de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué.  
Il ne savait plus. Cette voix, cette voix dans sa tête, qui lui disait que chaque vie était précieuse. Ce qu'il venait de faire allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris. Poussant une plainte inaudible dans le vacarme ambiant, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait voulu, il avait vraiment voulu faire le bien. Mais aucune voix divine n'était là pour le réconforter, ni pour le guider. C'était sa faute. Sa faute.

A ses côtés et ne sachant plus que faire, l'ancien priait de toutes ses forces pour un quelconque miracle. Il était trop vieux pour traîner l'enfant hors de cet endroit, mais trop attaché à lui pour l'abandonner parmi les flammes... Le miracle attendu prit une forme toute particulière…

« Ah gamin ! On ne t'a jamais dit d'obéir aux plus âgés ? »

Soulagé, l'ancien remercia intérieurement le Bouddha lorsqu'il vit apparaître la silhouette du chevalier du Paon, dont l'armure d'un gris bleuté chatoyait dans la lumière des flammes … même si comme toujours, l'effet d'entrée de Gabriel était quelque peu altéré par sa longue chevelure d'un rose vif, particulièrement criarde, qu'il ne fallait d'ailleurs jamais critiquer en sa présence, sauf si l'on tenait à mourir.

Le manque de réaction de son disciple lui fit rapidement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer... sans parler de l'homme qui baignait dans son sang. Gabriel avait senti le cosmos de Shaka essayer de le contacter quelques minutes auparavant, mais le contact s'était interrompu et comme le Paon était en très agréable compagnie... par acquis de conscience, il avait décidé de rendre une visite au monastère. Gabriel ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver le vihara en flammes et encore moins à retrouver Shaka dans cet état là. Se sentant coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus vite, il souleva son disciple du sol, afin de le prendre dans ses bras, puis, après un signe de tête à l'ancien, ils sortirent de la salle en flamme.

A l'extérieur, la petite communauté de bonzes essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre l'incendie, mais c'était peine perdue, d'autant plus que les pillards avaient mis le feu en plusieurs endroits en s'enfuyant. Estimant inutile de les aider dans cette tâche perdue d'avance, Gabriel se contenta de fixer pendant quelques instants le bâtiment en flammes, avant de poser son regard rosé sur la tête blonde enfouie contre son épaule. Dur de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête d'enfant. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il se mette à pleurer, plutôt que de le voir rester complètement fermé.

« Qu'allez vous faire désormais? » Murmura le Paon lorsqu'il releva le visage pour observer l'ancien. Le visage ridé du vieil homme s'illumina d'une lueur presque amusée.

« Nous allons continuer à faire ce que nous avons toujours fait: vivre avec l'impermanence. »

La réponse fut sans doute trop philosophique pour Gabriel, puisque le Paon se retint de justesse d'émettre une remarque acide portant sur la différence entre illumination et être un brin illuminé. Mais il se retint. Il avait beau ne pas comprendre, il savait que pour ces hommes, il convenait d'accepter ce que pouvait apporter la vie, de doux ou de cruel, et de passer au delà. Et en matière d'acceptance, l'ancien avait l'air de ne pas être très loin du Bouddha... ou de la pâte à modeler... Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de beaucoup d'autres moines, qui couraient et s'affairaient en criant, et qui semblaient accepter beaucoup moins facilement que l'endroit où ils avaient vécu si longtemps puisse littéralement partir en fumée.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ai des amis... »

« Vous voyez, c'est ce que je disais. » Murmura l'ancien. « Il y a toujours une voie. »

« Hum... » Répondit Gabriel, avant d'être distrait par l'arrivée d'un tigre. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître Radjah. Apparemment, le pauvre félin avait été lui aussi été surpris par les flammes, mais il s'en était tiré seulement avec quelques poils roussis et une belle frayeur.

« Puisque nous sommes au complet... » Ironisa le Paon, en observant le tigre qui se frottait contre ses jambes, « Vous comprendrez que... »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Je reviendrai vous voir demain. »

« Alors je vous attendrai. Prenez-soin de Sakyamuni. » Le Paon hocha simplement la tête, serrant un peu plus contre lui le gamin.

Ce soir-là, le les vaguelettes du Gange coulant lentement au pied du monastère avaient des reflets de sang.

* * *

« Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce! »

« Laisse-moi seul! »

« Aphrodite! Je te... »

« Fiche le camp ! Et d'abord, c'est ta porte ! »

« Aphrodite ! »

« Tu devrais le laisser Angelo, tu ne ressens donc pas son cosmos ? »

L'arrivée inattendue de Mu fut suivie d'un long silence.

« Mu? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi? » Demanda finalement Angelo.

« Je t'entendais crier depuis l'entrée de ton temple... Une dispute d'amoureux peut-être? » S'amusa le Bélier.

« Hein, mais t'es malade espèce de pervers! »

« Moi avec le crabe? Jamais! Je préfère devenir hétéro! »

« Hum... je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe alors? »

« Fais partir Angelo s'il te plait »

« Il n'est pas question que tu t'en tires aussi facilement Aphrodite. »

« Fiche-moi la paix sale brute! »

« Angelo, tu devrais attendre qu'Aphrodite ait envie de te parler non? Il risquerait de dire des choses qu'il regretterait. »

Le Cancer ravala l'insulte qu'il allait cracher lorsqu'il perçut une lueur presque triste dans les yeux du Bélier. Il marmonna donc une vague malédiction en italien, plus pour la forme, avant de faire retraite vers le salon, laissant le Poisson enfermé dans la chambre…sa chambre à lui, ce qui fit d'autant plus grommeler l'italien.

« Il est parti, tu veux qu'on parle Aphrodite? »

« Non, je veux juste être seul. »

« Alors ça ne te dérange pas si on reste chacun seul d'un côté de la porte ? »  
Le Bélier n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un reniflement bruyant.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es enfermé ? »

« … »

« Oui ? »

« Il est quelle heure ?»

« Une heure du matin je dirais... »

« Et tu faisais quoi hors de ton temple à une heure pareille ? »

« J'ai passé la soirée avec une créature magnifique… » A ces mots, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre, puis la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, révélant le visage d'un chevalier des Poissons qui avait les yeux rougis.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le Poisson d'une petite voix.

« Non. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, puis Aphrodite sourit lentement.

« Je suis prévisible hein ? »

« Ta curiosité est légendaire. » Il y eut de nouveau un silence, où ils restèrent immobiles. « Maintenant que tu as ouvert la porte, tu désires peut-être parler ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais. Et je sais bien comment Angelo réagirait… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je crois, … » Aphrodite baissa les yeux, fixant le sol. « Je ne veux pas en parler. » Nerveusement, il essaya de lisser ses vêtements froissés avec le plat de la main, non sans avoir fait apparaître auparavant une rose qui se retrouva aussitôt fichée entre ses lèvres.

« Aphrodite, je suis sûr que quoi que tu ais à dire, Angelo ou un autre d'entre nous pourra t'aider. »

« Tu sais, il y un proverbe dans mon pays qui dit que personne n'est si jeune qu'il ne peut mourir demain. Je crois bien que personne ne peut m'aider à lutter contre… »

« La peur de mourir ? » Interloqué, Aphrodite fixa quelques secondes le Bélier dans les yeux, mais ne rencontra dans son regard qu'un profond sentiment d'empathie et non pas le jugement qu'il craignait.

« Non, pas celle de mourir, mais celle de revivre ce que les dieux nous ont fait, et aussi… revivre la défaite… Tu sais ce que ça fait de se voir mourir dés que l'on ferme les yeux ? J'ai toujours grandi en me croyant immortel et je suis mort sans avoir accompli quoi que ce soit de valable dans ma vie personnelle. »

« Aphrodite… »

« Je veux quitter l'ordre de la chevalerie. » Termina l'androgyne en baissant les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient la rétine. Il retira la rose entre ses lèvres pour en serrer la tige entre ses doigts. « Je veux qu'on me rende ma vie. Je veux pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne plus voir la mort, ni ne plus jamais me sentir impuissant… » Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, le Bélier resta silencieux, tandis que le chevalier en face de lui serrait si fort sa rose que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent à son poing, signe que les épines le meurtrissaient. « Alors non Mu, je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse m'aider. » Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Angelo baissa la tête.

* * *

De minuscules éclairs crépitaient doucement dans sa main, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il se distrayait en faisant apparaître de minuscules arcs électriques entre ses doigts. C'était une vieille habitude. Elle avait le don d'exaspérer sa femme, quand celle-ci lui parlait et qu'il regardait ses propres mains en jouant avec son cosmos, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui adressait même plus la parole ces derniers temps. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. La dernière fois, elle l'avait ignoré pendant environ deux ans et il espérait que cette fois-ci ça durerait au moins aussi longtemps. Héra était furieuse depuis qu'il avait levé la malédiction d'Ishtar. Ah, les femmes, tellement pénibles… Elle avait juste desserré les lèvres pour lui demander de sauver Arès. Pff… Cet imbécile était tellement idiot qu'il se demandait parfois s'il pouvait vraiment être son fils.

Les petits éclairs dans la main de Zeus s'élargirent, tandis qu'il lançait un regard désœuvré sur la Terre à ses pieds. Ou plus justement, très en dessous de ses pieds. Il se tenait debout, accoudé à l'un des nombreux balcons qui ceinturaient le palais. Quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, il s'amusait à lancer des éclairs sur la terre, juste par ennui. Mais Athéna lui avait tellement fait la morale là-dessus qu'il avait préféré arrêter ce genre de passe temps « idiot et cruel »... mais Athéna n'était pas là pour lui faire la morale et il s'ennuyait un peu… Heureusement pour la terre en contrebas et pour la bonne santé des météorologues qui s'échinaient à expliquer des orages imprévus, Zeus fut distrait de son ennui par l'arrivée d'un cosmos familier.

« Je ne t'attendais plus. » Murmura-t-il, faisant disparaître les éclairs dans sa main en fermant le poing. « Quelles nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, se retournant pour faire face à Hermès.

« Poséidon vous transmet ceci père. » Murmura le dieu à l'apparence juvénile, avant de sortir une enveloppe de l'une des sacoches suspendues à sa ceinture. « Cela risque de vous surprendre… »

« Oh vraiment ? » Intrigué, Zeus haussa un sourcil avant de saisir l'enveloppe et de l'ouvrir, examinant de son regard gris bleu, l'écriture mince et fine qui s'étalait sur la carte envoyée par son frère. Il releva finalement les yeux vers Hermès, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Poséidon avait forcément une idée derrière la tête, mais laquelle…

« Un bal ? » Fut donc le seul commentaire de Zeus.

* * *

« Un bal… pff » Soupira pour la centième fois de la journée le pauvre général du Dragon des mers, tandis que Saga se retenait de ne pas rire devant la tête véritablement désespérée de son jumeau.

Les deux chevaliers s'étaient tranquillement assis sur les marches monumentales menant au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Kanon était revêtu de son armure, mais avait mis le casque du Dragon des mers sur la tête de son frère, histoire de s'amuser. Saga quant-à lui était simplement habillé de vêtements empruntés à la garde robe de son jumeau. Un pantalon noir et une tunique, qui contrastaient avec le bleu de sa chevelure et le casque mis de force sur sa tête.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu dois juste … »

« … réussir à convaincre Ishtar d'aller à un bal où va être présent Zeus, sans parler bien sûr de réussir à convaincre Saori d'être présente… oh… misère… » Se lamenta Kanon à nouveau, avant de grommeler contre son jumeau quand celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

« Désolé, tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est trop amusant. »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai la même tête que toi, mais en mieux. »

«Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. » Répondit finalement Saga, préférant ne pas relever la dernière remarque « Il te suffit juste d'user de tes talents de persuasion. Je peux m'occuper de convaincre Athéna. Et toi, il fallait que tu retournes en Asgard de toute façon. » Il y eut un silence, où le visage de Kanon s'assombrit, devenant plus sérieux tandis qu'il fixait son frère.

« Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas s'ils vont te laisser approcher Athéna aussi facilement maintenant. » Saga sourit doucement, puis enleva le casque et secoua légèrement la tête, permettant à ses mèches aplaties de reprendre leur panache habituel.

« Je vais mieux Kanon. Beaucoup mieux. Et puis, je sais que je ne serais plus seul désormais. » Son jumeau ne répondit rien, jugeant préférable de regarder attentivement ses propres pieds plutôt que d'admettre que les dernières paroles de son frère le touchaient. Il releva le regard vers lui lorsqu'il sentit que Saga lui mettait sur la tête le casque de son écaille des mers.

« Je suis fier de toi Kanon. »

« Saga… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère. » Conclut le chevalier des Gémeaux avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Ah idiot, je t'avais dit de ne pas te moquer, tu vas payer ! » Maugréa le petit frère en question, avant de se jeter sur un Saga hilare, qui incapable de s'arrêter de rire pour parer, fut emporté avec son jumeau dans le mouvement.

Trois mètres de marches en contrebas et quelques bleus plus tard, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent affalés sur le sol.

« Aie… » Fit Kanon plutôt pour la forme, car son armure avait amorti le gros du choc.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit … Tu pourrais arrêter de m'écraser s'il te plait ? »

« Grumpf. Enfin, je suppose que ça aurait été pire si on avait dégringolé les escaliers du sanctuaire… »

* * *

« Oh, comme tu es mignon comme ça ! » Se moqua gentiment Ishtar, tandis que le truc ronronnait, inconscient de la pointe de moquerie dans la voix de la déesse. Le chaton inaugurait en ce moment même la clochette qu'elle lui avait achetée, accrochée désormais au ruban rose qui ceignait le cou du félin. Après avoir observé son œuvre quelques instants, elle se baissa pour reposer le chaton dans son panier, d'où elle l'avait dérangé en pleine sieste.

De retour sur la terre ferme, le chaton s'étira, avant de se mettre à gambader, tout en tintant et sonnant, ce qui ne tarda pas à l'énerver. Au bout de quinze secondes, le truc commença à essayer d'enlever la cloche en agrippant le ruban avec ses pattes, ce qui l'étranglait à moitié. Partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement, Ishtar décida de laisser parler son côté miséricordieux et saisit le félin pour lui enlever à la fois la clochette et le ruban. De toute façon, elle avait toujours trouvé un peu triste de mettre un collier à un chat, surtout quand c'était un mâle que l'on affublait d'un ruban rose… ça laissait se poser des questions sur les mœurs de la bestiole. A cette pensée, elle se demanda si elle oserait appeler le chaton Krishna.

« Voyons… » Marmonna-t-elle… « Krishna ! » Le chaton leva ses grands yeux vers elle. « Je vois ça d'ici… Kri kri sur les genoux de Shaka… Hum… » Le chaton répondit en penchant la tête de côté, attendant sagement qu'elle le repose à terre. « Je dois être folle. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas osé le dire… » Le cœur d'Ishtar rata deux battements.

« Tu étais là ? » Dit-elle sans oser se retourner.

« Il semblerait oui. » Répondit sobrement la Vierge, sans ajouter un quelconque commentaire.

« Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'un Kris-chat ? »

« Je préfère encore « truc » ».

Il l'observa quelques instants sans ajouter le moindre mot, tandis qu'elle continuait à lui tourner le dos, reposant à terre le chaton désormais libéré de la clochette. La lumière des flammes de la cheminée donnaient presque des reflets blonds à la chevelure ivoire d'Ishtar, retenue en une coiffure un peu floue.

« Je croyais que tu voulais être un peu seul… » L'entendit-il dire d'un ton un peu incertain, tandis qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face et lui jeter un regard interrogateur. « Tu m'as abandonnée... »

« A peine quelques heures… » Compléta Shaka en souriant en coin, avant d'ajouter de manière plus sérieuse « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » Ishtar ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'approchant d'abord de la Vierge pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Et à quoi si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, tandis que la clochette qu'elle tenait toujours dans l'une de ses mains teintait doucement.

« Au meilleur moyen de te surprendre en train de torturer ce pauvre chaton bien sûr. »

« Hum... Je vois que tu es d'humeur taquine. » Répondit-elle doucement tout en laissant sournoisement glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de son compagnon, qui, inconscient du danger, la laissa le forcer à reculer lentement jusqu'à ce ses jambes heurtent le canapé. Alors avec une lueur presque démoniaque dans le regard, Ishtar le poussa violemment sur le long du canapé et la Vierge déséquilibrée n'eut pour seule option que de l'entraîner dans sa chute en l'agrippant.

«Au-dessus de toi... ça me va. » Fit Ishtar, amusée, tout en se redressant légèrement pour remettre vaguement en place les longues mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure pour venir caresser sa victime. «Mais il manque un détail mon cher chevalier de la Vierge. » Elle agita doucement la clochette dorée qui pendait au bout du ruban rose dont elle avait libéré le truc. «Tu n'y échapperas pas. »

« Et toi, tu oublies que vu vas perdre ton temps à essayer de la mettre autour de mon cou, c'est trop petit. » Remarqua de manière fort calme et pertinente Shaka, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace et encore moins déstabilisé par cette soudaine agression. Cependant, le sourire que cette remarque fit naître sur le visage d'Ishtar fut soudain loin de rassurer la Vierge.

« Qui a dit que je voulais mettre ça autour de ton... cou? » Fit Ishtar en faisant glisser son regard vers un endroit disons, situé plus bas.

« Mais ça ne va pas! » S'écria Shaka en rougissant violemment tout en tendant le bras pour récupérer la clochette et la jeter plus loin dans la pièce. Ishtar fut incapable de faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, trop occupée à rire.

« Ce que tu es mignon quand tu rougis... »  
« Je ne... » Elle le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Oh si... tu perds ton légendaire sang froid. » Souffla-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement, avant de se pencher un peu plus vers lui pour embrasser le point rouge sur son front. Complètement sous son emprise, il ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour croiser le regard d'un vert minéral de sa divine persécutrice, qui l'observait désormais avec attention.

Allongée sur lui, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à croire qu'elle puisse être réelle et presque malgré lui, il leva doucement une main pour caresser du bout des doigts ses traits fins, redessinant la courbe délicate de ses lèvres, qui s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. » Murmura-t-elle. Il ne répondit rien, mais se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Position qui finit par frustrer Ishtar, qui rompit le baiser, histoire de s'écarter afin de débarrasser Shaka de ses vêtements.

Elle avait réussi à lui enlever son pull et déboutonné la moitié de sa chemise lorsqu'il la renversa sur le canapé, la plaquant sous lui. Surprise, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait essayer de percevoir quelque chose. Attitude sérieuse qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa respiration légèrement saccadée et sa chevelure un brin désordonnée.

« Shaka ? » Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard azur dans le sien.

« Désolé, mais je crois que l'on devrait arrêter, avant de ne plus pouvoir… »

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison. »

« Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. » Répondit mystérieusement la Vierge.

« Me concentrer avec toi sur moi … »

« Ishtar… »

« Très bien… » Elle ferma les paupières, essayant de faire abstraction de la créature avec un corps … heu, se concentrer… un corps divin… heu, se concentrer, se concentrer… Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, souriante.

« Mon Kanon chéri ! » Shaka émit un son que l'on pourrait qualifier de reniflement méprisant.

« Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça… »

« Jaloux ? »

« De lui ? Jamais. » Répondit Shaka un peu trop rapidement pour être parfaitement crédible.

« Fais attention, tu commences à mentir… ce n'est pas bon pour ton karma. » Se moqua gentiment Ishtar avant d'étouffer toute protestation en effleurant délicatement de ses lèvres celles de son amant, qui se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Perdus dans leur étreinte, il leur fallut de longues secondes pour que leurs lèvres se quittent avec regrets.

« Il faut que j'y aille, il doit venir remplacer ton amoureux transi. » Murmura-t-elle, comme pour se convaincre. Ne répondant rien, il se releva avant de l'aider à en faire de même.

« Shaka, attends. » Elle lui reboutonna sagement sa chemise, évitant de suivre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que cette pièce de tissu serait beaucoup mieux par terre. Tâche qui une fois accomplie, ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser à nouveau son chevalier servant.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, le truc se faisait les griffes sur les rideaux en toute impunité.

* * *

Eveillé par le choc de sa tête contre un rocher, Isaak rouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt pour tousser et recracher l'eau salée qu'il venait d'avaler par mégarde. Complètement épuisé, il réalisa qu'il avait dû perdre connaissance pendant plusieurs heures, vu le niveau de la mer dans sa cellule. Il ne lui restait qu'à peine une dizaine de centimètres d'air entre le plafond et le niveau de l'eau et il priait pour que le peu d'oxygène soit suffisant. Il battit des pieds pour garder son visage hors de l'eau. Il serait un bien piètre général des mers à mourir ainsi non ?

Terrifié, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mourir, il allait mourir. C'était forcé. Personne ne savait où il était.

Le Cap Sounion, la prison des chevaliers traîtres à Athéna et des rares marinas ou spectres qui avaient été capturés vivants puis condamnés à mort. Et même si on avait voulu le trouver… toute la falaise était couverte de cellules plus ou moins grandes ou cachées. Heureusement pour lui, au moins la sienne ne semblait pas être complètement immergée avec la marée. Mais cela ne faisait que retarder ce qui semblait désormais inévitable. La mort, par noyade, épuisement, ou manque de nourriture, voire, manque d'eau…

Il aurait aimé prier Poséidon, mais celui-ci, de toute façon, n'aurait pas pu l'aider en ce lieu où seule Athéna pouvait intervenir et où aucune personne enfermée ici ne pouvait se servir de son cosmos. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'Athéna soit consciente qu'il était ici et ait envie de l'aider.

La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, c'était celle qui l'avait jetée ici. Le chevalier d'or du Verseau. Camus.

* * *

**Hum….. Isaak va-t-il mourir ? Quel est ce mystérieux bal ? Où Ishtar souhaitait-elle mettre la clochette ? Le truc sera-t-il puni pour son crime contre les rideaux ? Que complote Poséidon avec Kassa ? … Mais surtout… allez-vous laisser une review ? (L'avez pas vue venir hein ?). **

Signé Uasti masquée


	18. Dieu de miséricorde

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 26 août 2007

**Disclaimer**: ... Ma seconde personnalité revendique l'intégralité du texte de la présente fanfiction, et ma première personnalité se doit de rappeler que le Sieur Kurumada dispose des droits de l'univers original.

**Reviews** : Merci encore à tous le monde pour les commentaires!

**Petite remarque : **ce chapitre est long, très long. Il fait plus du double de la longueur d'un chapitre ordinaire. J'aurais pu le couper en deux (ça m'aurait fait deux fois plus de commentaires), mais je tenais à vous faire ce cadeau pour l'anniversaire de la fic. Ishtar a un an. Et ce chapitre, je ne l'aurai coupé pour rien au monde, car il a été écrit dans un même élan d'inspiration.

Profitez donc de ce chapitre, les suivants seront plus courts et reprendront la longueur normale, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à contenir de l'action…

**Dans ce chapitre** : En cet an de grâce Un de l'âge d'Ishtar, vous trouverez dans le désordre : l'apparition improbable de Bernard Minet, une dispute, mais aussi un discours, une forêt tropicale, le sprint d'une grenouille, un compte a rebours… sans oublier Voltaire et un bouddhiste taré.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Dieu de miséricorde

* * *

Deux jours que le général du Dragon des Mers était à nouveau en Asgard et que son remplaçant avait regagné le domaine sous-marin… Deux jours qu'Hilda de Polaris prenait un soin tout particulier à éviter le plus possible cet être qu'elle haïssait et méprisait de toutes ses forces, elle qui pourtant n'avait jamais été d'une nature mauvaise.

Le jour de son retour, la déesse avait décidé d'examiner les armures des guerriers divins. Il l'avait accompagnée. Pas un remord, pas même l'ombre d'un regret, sur son visage si détestable. Pire, il avait senti son regard peser sur lui et il avait levé les yeux pour soutenir son regard, avant de sourire en coin, comme si la situation l'amusait. Il la provoquait et la prêtresse avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi la déesse le protégeait et l'appréciait autant.

Debout dans le froid, les mains appuyées sur le balcon enneigé de la salle du trône, qui donnait vue sur la ville et le paysage enneigé, Hilda ne sentait qu'à peine la morsure du vent polaire, qui soulevait sa longue chevelure argentée en de fines vagues.

Dés qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son regard, cet air qui donnait l'impression qu'il se moquait royalement de toute la douleur qu'il avait pu causer. Non seulement pour les guerriers divins, mais aussi pour les milliers de victimes faites par le raz-de-marée déclenché par Poséidon.

Le seul point positif était que la déesse allait mieux de jour en jour, cela pouvait être perçu à son cosmos, que l'on pouvait ressentir d'un bout à l'autre du palais, diffus mais bien présent, alors même qu'elle ne s'en servait pas particulièrement.

Hilda espérait vraiment que la déesse serait capable de ramener les guerriers divins. Cela était assez étrange d'avoir une divinité à demeure et encore plus de croiser son regard. Athéna était incarnée en une humaine, mais Ishtar… ses yeux verts, qu'on aurait dit taillés dans une pierre précieuse, semblaient refléter un sentiment étrange d'éternité et d'incertitude. Hilda trouvait toujours déstabilisant d'être en sa présence.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela après tout que la déesse appréciait ce général des mers si haïssable. Il avait l'air de se moquer royalement de tout, à commencer par son rang divin. Les doigts d'Hilda se resserrèrent un peu plus fermement contre la rambarde, s'enfonçant dans la couche de neige épaisse qui la couvrait. Son ennemi ici… et elle devrait oublier ? Lui pardonner ?

« Hilda, ne restes pas ainsi dans le froid. » La jeune femme frémit légèrement, se sentant soudain honteuse des pensées de haine qu'elle ressentait. Elle se tourna pour faire face à sa sœur cadette, vêtue d'un épais manteau, alors que la prêtresse ne portait qu'une simple robe de velours bleu clair à manches longues.

« Le froid ne me dérange pas, tu sais que j'en ai l'habitude. »

« Je sais surtout que tu passes déjà assez de temps dehors à prier Odin pour devoir en plus rester dans le froid pendant ton peu de temps libre. »

« Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi. » Freiya se mit à rire doucement.

« Je te pardonnerais devant un bon feu… Allez viens ! » Hilda la fixa quelques secondes, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur ainsi et depuis combien de temps elle-même n'avait pas ri.

* * *

Prenez un paysage oscillant entre le gris et le noir, caillouteux et couvert de roches. Ajoutez un ciel rouge sang, où les étoiles ont l'air d'être des yeux de fantômes vous regardant. Saupoudrez par la présence de raclements, de gémissements et de nombreuses plaintes et vous obtenez l'explication de ce qui pouvait rendre Kassa des Lyumnades encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Incapable de se retenir, il s'appuya contre un rocher et vomit. Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes avant que ses haut-le-cœur ne s'estompent, laissant en lui une sensation persistante de malaise. Caché par son long manteau noir à capuche, qui touchait le sol, il sentait la présence rassurante du métal de son écaille des mers contre sa peau. Tirant sur la fine chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou, il saisit une petite fiole en verre veiné d'argent, contenant un liquide rouge. Il la contempla quelques instants avant de la remettre en place, puis respira longuement avant de changer de forme à nouveau, prenant l'aspect de l'une quelconque de ses âmes en peine qui erraient dans les prisons infernales. Et encore avait-il de la chance, il n'avait pas encore croisé le moindre spectre.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, c'était réussir ou mourir.  
Et décidément, il était trop lâche pour se résoudre à devoir mourir à nouveau.

* * *

Les notes résonnaient dans son esprit et les yeux fermés, elle essayait de les reproduire en frappant délicatement sur les touches, de manière tellement faible que la moitié des notes n'était finalement même pas jouée, mais simplement marquée d'un frôlement de ses doigts sur la touche qui aurait dû vibrer.

Elle essayait de se souvenir de l'air en question, mais à peine une note apparaissait-elle dans son esprit, recréant une suite, que déjà, quelque chose lui manquait. Il aurait été plus simple de prendre une partition, mais la déesse avait parfois un léger côté entêté. Et puis, elle doutait qu'une quelconque partition ait pu survivre depuis Babylone. Et d'ailleurs à l'époque, il n'y avait ni piano, ni partition. C'était déjà une chose de se souvenir des notes et encore une autre d'essayer de les adapter à un nouvel instrument.

Peut-être faudrait-elle un jour qu'elle mette par écrit ses souvenirs, afin de perpétuer son héritage. Mais elle avait toujours eu la désagréable idée que seules les personnes qui n'allaient pas tarder à mourir – définitivement s'entend, écrivaient leurs souvenirs.

Avec un léger sourire, elle rouvrit les yeux, puis composa d'une main un peu plus assurée la suite de notes complètes. C'était comme si la mélodie lui était revenue de plusieurs millénaires de sommeil, mais adaptée au paysage glacé d'Asgard, le piano apportant une note sobre à ce qui aurait du être la plainte d'un instrument à corde, vague ancêtre de la guitare. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Ishtar s'arrêta. Elle attendait Hilda de Polaris, mais c'est une autre présence qui venait de faire irruption.

« J'aurais du me douter que tu savais jouer du piano. C'est très joli. »

« Mis à part le fait que j'ai l'impression de transposer une sorte de chant gitan en une œuvre dégoulinante d'académisme classique, tu as raison, la mélodie est très jolie. Mais il me semble que tu n'es pas vraiment un mélomane Kanon. »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. »

Tout de noir vêtu, à l'exception de sa chemise blanche, il s'approcha avec un petit sourire sarcastique sur le visage, avant de s'amuser à faire une légère courbette et venir s'asseoir souplement à côté d'Ishtar sur la banquette du piano.

« Cependant, je peux tout à fait te jouer un air. » Son sourire s'accentua et il brandit fièrement sa main droite. « Et je n'ai besoin que de mon index en plus. »

« Je suis impressionnée. » Se moqua Ishtar en battant des cils.

« Hum hum… » Kanon se racla la gorge, prenant l'air le plus concentré du monde, avant de poser magistralement son index sur une première touche avant de commencer à pianoter en rythme, faisant résonner dans la salle de musique d'Hilda de Polaris une magnifique mélodie… de chanson paillarde. Il s'interrompit avec une fausse expression outragée pour fixer Ishtar qui s'était mise à rire.

« Des soucis avec mon interprétation ? »

« Non, elle est digne de toi maestro. » Sourit la déesse, avant de contempler un peu plus sérieusement l'homme à ses côtés. Kanon n'était pas vraiment crédible en pianiste, il lui manquait non seulement le costume – quoique la chemise blanche soit un bon début, mais aussi l'allure, un peu trop athlétique pour être celle d'une personne ayant hanté le conservatoire. Sans parler de la crinière bleue encadrant son visage et qui lui retombait jusqu'aux hanches… Un étrange croisement entre un félin, un pirate et un gentleman. Sentant peser son regard sur lui, il sourit.

« Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais tu baves… » Ce qui lui valut une magnifique claque sur le haut du crâne.

« Désolée, mais des comme toi, j'en ai eu des dizaines. »

« Tu exagères non ? »

« Oui… peut-être des centaines… hum… » Devant les sourcils froncés d'Ishtar, qui visiblement, semblait perdre le fil dans le décompte du nombre invraisemblable de ses amants, Kanon ferma brièvement les yeux, un brin désespéré par la légèreté de sa voisine.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de compter, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée. » Finit-il par remarquer, interrompant Ishtar dans son inventaire. Il dut alors soutenir le regard vert de la divinité.

« Je t'ai vexé ? »

« Pas de risque. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dommage, j'aurais essayé. » Ils se sourirent, amusés. Taper gentiment sur les nerfs de l'autre était l'un de leurs passe-temps favoris. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel Kanon se remit à jouer du piano, si l'on pouvait considérer comme « jouer » le fait d'actionner les touches au hasard.

« Bien et si tu me parlais de ta petite sirène, ça fait deux jours que tu évites le sujet. » Le son des notes de piano s'arrêta. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de tourner à nouveau la tête vers elle.

« Elle va mieux, grâce à toi. Et ce n'est pas ma sirène. »

« C'est complètement fini alors ? »

« Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre avec elle et faire semblant d'être amoureux à cause d'un chantage au suicide… »

« Si tu vois ça comme ça… Alors dans ce cas, si tu me disais ce que tu me caches depuis deux jours ? » S'il fut surpris, il ne le laissa pas paraître, se contentant de tourner son visage vers elle pour l'observer de son regard aigue-marine. Il resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, puis se leva sans qu'elle ne le quitte des yeux. Intriguée, elle le vit soupirer, puis sortir de la poche de son pantalon une petite enveloppe blanche légèrement froissée.

« Ca fait deux jours que je dois te la donner. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. »

Il jeta un regard sur le bout de papier, se demandant vaguement s'il avait encore la possibilité de retarder l'inévitable. Elle semblait si heureuse en ce moment. Il ne put cependant que lui obéir lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour qu'il lui remette le document. Il fixa obstinément la pointe de ses pieds lorsqu'elle pencha le visage pour prendre connaissance du message. Il se sentait comme un gamin qui allait devoir sous peu avouer une grosse bêtise. Nom de dieu... Mais pourquoi donc se sentait-il responsable d'elle ?

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Poséidon m'avait déjà parlé de ça. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, c'est dans deux semaines. Et puis, c'est juste un gala de charité organisé par la fondation Solo. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Se pouvait-il que Poséidon ? Ou pire, le dieu avait du la faire accepter de venir sans la prévenir que Zeus serait présent. Et Kanon était très tenté de la laisser dans l'ignorance sur ce point, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas prise de panique pour les quinze jours à venir. Il se serait mis des gifles. Sois un homme Kanon ! Avoue tout ! Mentalement, il visualisa un mini Dragon des mers en train de se gifler lui-même.

« C'est sûr… comme un autre… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix abominablement fausse. Ah non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rapproche de lui… trop tard. Elle était debout près de lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa chemise, réussissant l'exploit de l'agripper par le col et de donner l'impression qu'elle était capable de lui botter le derrière, alors qu'elle faisait une bonne demi-tête de moins que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » C'était en réalité plus un ordre qu'une réelle interrogation. « Dis-moi ce que tu me caches... »  
« Je suis amoureux ! » Fut la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit… Mentalement, son mini lui-même se donna une nouvelle gifle retentissante.

« C'est vrai ? » Il se retint de dire non. « De qui ? » Vite, un nom, n'importe lequel.

« Hilda ! »

« Tu es amoureux d'Hilda ? »

« Oui, je… Je n'osais pas me l'avouer à moi-même. » Essaya-t-il de se convaincre, priant de toutes ses forces pour avoir l'air crédible.

« ... »

« Je sais. » Fit-il d'un air qu'il voulut accablé. « C'est très mal parti » Heureusement que parfois, son passé de manipulateur pouvait être utile… Pour la bonne cause bien entendu.

« Ca me rappelle moi et Shaka dans le genre impossible…Voyons, elle te déteste, tu te comportes comme un goujat avec elle… Signe d'autoprotection de ta part peut-être, hum, elle est amoureuse de Siegfried de Dubh et en plus, c'est la prêtresse d'Odin… Sans compter que tu es responsable de la mort de son cher et tendre et de tous ses guerriers. » Kanon sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'étreindre devant le regard que lui lança la déesse. « Très bien, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les causes perdues, je vais m'occuper de ton cas ! »

« Hein ? Surtout pas ! » S'écria-t-il un peu trop vivement.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire, » Se reprit Kanon « c'est impossible, et puis, même si c'était le cas, je suis assez grand pour la séduire tout seul ! » Pour le coup, la fierté du Dragon des mers donnait de véritables accents de sincérité à son discours.

« Allons Kanon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes… »

« Hein ? »

Très amusée, elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire, tandis que des coups résonnaient sur la porte de la salle de musique. Avec sa main libre, elle lui arrangea sa chemise (comprendre qu'elle lui déboutonna quelques attaches superflues) avant de le libérer.

« Entrez. » Dit Ishtar à haute voix, non sans s'être éloignée du Dragon des mers de quelques pas.

Le pauvre Kanon devint pâle comme un linge en reconnaissant le cosmos de la princesse Hilda. Il pria pour qu'Ishtar n'aille pas inventer une quelconque idée sortie des tréfonds les plus tordus de son cerveau. Cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivée, son visage ne laissa rien paraître, si ce n'est l'ennui bien réel de se retrouver en présence de la prêtresse. C'est vrai, qui appréciait d'être regardé comme un nuisible qu'il faudrait écraser ?

D'ailleurs, c'était exactement la manière dont Hilda de Polaris était en train de le regarder actuellement. Ses yeux, bons et doux avec le reste de l'humanité, prenaient la teinte et la froideur de glaciers lorsqu'ils se posaient sur un quelconque général des mers et sur Kanon en particulier.

A moitié par provocation et à moitié par exaspération, il la défia ostensiblement du regard en se relevant après s'être incliné à son entrée dans la pièce.

« Je vous attendais, cependant, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler et je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner comme promis. Mais Kanon se fera un plaisir de me remplacer. N'est-ce pas ? »

Kanon, qui avait faillit s'étrangler en comprenant qu'Ishtar venait de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Hilda, ne put que hocher la tête en se retenant de justesse de grommeler une malédiction. « J'espère que cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? » Fit Ishtar de sa voix la plus innocente en regardant Hilda dans les yeux. La pauvre prêtresse n'allait tout de même pas oser contredire ouvertement la déesse…

« Aucun. » Répondit Hilda tout en jetant un regard qui disait exactement le contraire.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. » Conclut Ishtar, se sentant une âme digne de Machiavel en personne.

Elle se retira donc dignement, avant de refermer la porte en souriant. « C'est vilain de mentir Kanon, surtout à moi… » Son sourire s'élargit. Décidément, elle était fière de son mauvais coup…

* * *

Assis dans sa cuisine, Mu du Bélier regardait d'un œil distrait le carton de bouteilles posé à ses pieds. Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là au sanctuaire, un soleil chaud et lumineux, mais qui ne véhiculait pas l'habituelle chaleur étouffante qui régnait d'ordinaire sur le domaine sacré.

De sombres cernes marquant son teint pâle, le gardien du premier temple étouffa un bâillement avant d'user de son pouvoir de télékinésie pour ranger le carton au-dessus d'une des étagères. Il fallait croire qu'il avait bénéficié de la chance des débutants en jouant au poker, ou plus exactement, il avait été parfaitement capable de déceler qui bluffait ou pas… Angelo, Shura, Aiolia et Milo avaient donc été contraints de s'incliner. Le pauvre Shura était désespéré, sa dette envers Milo s'étant alourdie d'une nouvelle dette envers Mu. Personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi, mais malgré le fait qu'il perdait systématiquement au poker, le Capricorne s'acharnait à continuer à jouer. Peut-être était-ce juste pour l'ambiance : se retrouver à boire et discuter, plaisanter entre amis. Aphrodite était passé les voir en coup de vent, leur amenant le ravitaillement en pizza nécessaire à une très longue soirée de jeux.

Mu avait accepté de venir et finalement, il ne le regrettait pas. Ça avait été très amusant, pas au point de recommencer systématiquement, parce que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à son caractère, mais de temps en temps, pourquoi pas… Distraitement, il enleva le ruban qui ceignait sa chevelure afin de remettre en place les longues mèches mauves qui s'étaient échappées de l'attache. Moralité de l'histoire, ne plus jamais se coucher à quatre heures du matin pour se lever à cinq. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement.

« Maître ! Maître ! » Une tornade rousse haute comme trois pommes déboula dans la cuisine en courant, avant de s'arrêter pour se pencher en avant, ahanant pour reprendre son souffle. Le Bélier posa un regard amusé sur son apprenti avant de se lever. En tenue d'entraînement, celui-ci était couvert de poussière.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Kiki ? »

« Maître Mu, j'ai réussi ! » Le Bélier sourit, légèrement incrédule.

« Tu serais capable de le refaire pour me le montrer ? » Un peu intimidé, le gamin hocha la tête.

« Très bien, nous allons à l'arène dans ce cas. » Le Bélier posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiki et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se matérialisaient en une brillante lumière dorée au beau milieu de l'arène réservée aux chevaliers d'or. Celle-ci était vide, à l'exception d'Aioros et de son frère qui se battaient amicalement près de l'entrée.

« Bien Kiki, tu peux me montrer maintenant. »

« Oui ! »

Le jeune atlante ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer, tandis que le chevalier du Bélier l'observait attentivement. Au bout d'une longue minute où il ne se passa rien, une très légère aura dorée apparut autour du jeune garçon. L'apparition, quoiqu'à peine visible, était bien réelle. Très fier, Mu sentit des larmes embuer son regard. Il avait toujours été persuadé du potentiel du jeune garçon, mais celui-ci avait toujours privilégié ses pouvoirs psychiques au détriment de la maîtrise de son cosmos. Il fallait croire que désormais, il avait envie de combler son retard. Mu lui-même n'avait réussi à apprivoiser son cosmos qu'à l'âge de sept ans, moins d'un an avant la mort de son maître. Celui-ci avait donc à peine eu le temps de lui apprendre ses techniques et il avait été obligé d'apprendre seul à les perfectionner.

« C'est excellent Kiki, essaie de concentrer un peu plus ton cosmos. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, si ce n'est un énorme froncement de sourcils de son apprenti, en pleine concentration. L'aura dorée se fit plus brillante, plus intense, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Mu eut juste le temps de rattraper son disciple avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre dans la poussière, complètement épuisé.

« Je suis très fier, vraiment très fier de toi. » Murmura le Bélier, tandis que son apprenti complètement sonné était à moitié inconscient.

« Jolie aura, fait gaffe, il va te prendre ton armure très vite maintenant. » Mu sourit et posa son regard sur le Lion pour toute réponse.

« Il sera très puissant, j'en suis certain. » Ajouta le Sagittaire.

Les deux frères se mirent à plaisanter mais Mu ne les entendait plus vraiment. Il regardait la silhouette dans les gradins, loin derrière Aiolia. Shion était là, les observant. Les plis de sa longue robe de Pope claquaient dans le vent, sa longue chevelure anis ondulant derrière lui. Derrière son masque, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais Mu était intimement persuadé qu'il avait dû assister à toute la scène. Complètement immobile, le Bélier observa son maître avant que celui-ci ne se retourne pour s'éloigner.

Mu baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Kiki, écartant d'une main les mèches rousses collées au front poussiéreux du gamin. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Shion, il ne supportait plus la situation.

* * *

Tapis dans l'ombre, il observait sa proie avec l'attention la plus grande. Elle ne lui échapperait pas, pas cette fois-ci. Tous ses instincts de prédateur étaient en éveil, ses griffes et ses crocs étaient prêts à servir. Après s'être bien ramassé sur ses pattes arrières, le truc bondit férocement… pour se prendre en plein dans le museau la porte que venait d'ouvrir Ishtar, qui entrait dans la pièce.

Le miaulement de douleur qui suivit tira de Shaka, jusque-là en pleine méditation dans le fond de la pièce, un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » S'exclama Ishtar, affolée, cherchant du regard sa malchanceuse victime, pour finalement localiser le chaton qui gisait à terre, sonné. Sincèrement désolée, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le soigner, action qui fut aussitôt suivie d'un ronronnement sonore. « Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu étais derrière la porte, pauvre truc… » Fit-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la fourrure soyeuse du chaton qui ferma ses grands yeux pour ronronner de bien-être.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on nomme une entrée fracassante ? » Commenta ironiquement la Vierge, tandis que la déesse était occupée à répéter « Je suis désolée » au chaton, ce qui faisait sourire en coin Shaka. Voir Ishtar aux petits soins avec le « truc », c'était comme d'imaginer un mariage entre un poisson et un oiseau : ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il se contenta donc de l'observer quelques instants, dépliant juste ses longues jambes pour leur faire quitter leur habituelle position de méditation.

Comme prévu, le naturel d'Ishtar reprit rapidement le dessus, puisque le chaton désormais en pleine forme décida de s'attaquer aux mèches de cheveux de la Babylonienne, ce qui lui valut de regagner aussitôt la terre ferme, à la plus grande surprise du truc qui regarda Shaka avec ses grands yeux bleu-vert, histoire de le prendre à témoin de l'injustice qu'il vivait. Trouvant dans le regard de la Vierge un océan bleu d'infinie mansuétude, le truc se dirigea donc vers Shaka pour sauter sur ses genoux.

Décidant de ne pas faire de commentaire devant ce ralliement du truc envers l'Indien, Ishtar décida de passer directement au but de sa visite dans la chambre de la Vierge.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je cherche simplement mon collier, je crois que l'ai oublié ici… Tu n'as qu'à … heu… méditer avec le truc… pendant que je le cherche. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » Shaka s'était levé, non sans reposer auparavant le chaton sur la terre ferme. « Il est ici. » Dit-il en ouvrant le tiroir de la commode qui reposait en dessous des fenêtres de sa chambre et près de laquelle était installée l'armure d'or de la vierge.

Elle le fixa avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard lorsqu'il finit par lui remettre le médaillon que lui avait offert Hadès, le déposant dans le creux de sa main. Légèrement penché vers elle, il avait fermé les yeux, mais ses paupières closes donnaient l'étrange impression qu'il voyait mieux certaines choses ainsi. En silence, il referma doucement les doigts d'Ishtar sur le médaillon, sa main demeurant posée sur la sienne.

« Tu le portes toujours, pourtant, il semble rempli de regrets et de tristesse... Je me demande parfois quel genre de protection il est supposé t'apporter. »

« Je suppose que c'est plus le signe d'une dette envers moi plutôt qu'une quelconque protection... » Elle vit ses paupières frémir légèrement mais il ne répondit rien, malgré le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être réellement satisfait de la réponse.

« C'est une fausse impression ou quelque chose ne va pas? » Il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire un brin malicieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu commences à trop bien me connaître. » Murmura-t-il, libérant sa main pour laisser ses doigts errer dans les longues mèches ivoire qui retombaient sur les épaules de la déesse. Troublée par sa proximité, celle-ci demeura immobile, observant le visage de Shaka comme pour chercher à deviner ce qu'il attendait.  
« Tu ne devais pas passer l'après midi avec Hilda? » Demanda-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. En d'autres circonstances, Ishtar aurait clairement noté qu'il changeait de sujet, mais serrée ainsi contre lui, elle ne pouvait que fermer les yeux et apprécier. Si elle avait été un félin, nul doute qu'elle en aurait ronronné d'aise...

« Je te trouve beaucoup plus intéressant qu'Hilda… Vraiment plus intéressant. »

Shaka sourit brièvement de la réponse, tandis que ses mains exploraient presque paresseusement le dos de sa compagne, dont le visage était niché près de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser le bas de sa nuque, faisant naître en lui des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale... Il commençait à comprendre pleinement pourquoi tous les bouddhistes fuyaient l'amour comme la peste, c'était comme une obsession, un besoin jamais pleinement satisfait. Mais il était loin d'avoir envie de se plaindre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la tempe d'Ishtar.

« Tu veux rester avec moi? »  
« Je peux? »

« Disons que je te trouve plus intéressante que la méditation. » Se moqua-t-il tendrement.

« Et tu as des idées en particulier? »

« Possible… »

* * *

De loin, la demeure familiale des Solo semblait surplomber la mer, comme suspendue au-dessus de l'eau par la falaise élancée et tortueuse sur laquelle elle était bâtie. Toute personne sensée ne pouvait se demander qu'une seule chose devant une telle vision: quand la falaise allait-elle s'écrouler, emportant avec elle la majestueuse demeure? Pourtant, cela faisait déjà trois siècles que la demeure dominait les eaux, offrant à ses occupants une vue magnifique sur la méditerranée, ainsi que sur le port privé où étaient amarrés plusieurs yachts appartenant à la famille. Aux dires des habitants de la petite ville grecque voisine, il semblait que les Solo avaient toujours bénéficié de la protection d'une chance insolente. D'ailleurs, le raz-de-marée avait épargné on ne sait comment la demeure et la rumeur voulait que cela explique que Jullian Solo, voulant remercier le destin, ait eu tellement à cœur d'aider les victimes des inondations.

L'héritier Solo, pour l'heure, était fièrement monté sur son cheval favori, un sombre étalon de cinq ans né dans l'élevage de la famille. Vêtu d'une tenue de cavalier, il avait arrêté son cheval au bord d'une des falaises longeant la vaste propriété familiale. Seule son expression un peu trop grave pour un simple jeune homme de bonne famille trahissait la présence de Poséidon.  
Le dieu observait avec attention la mer en contrebas, comme si les ressacs contre les rochers pouvaient lui murmurer des secrets que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque le cosmos de Bian de l'Hippocampe se manifesta à quelques mètres de lui, si ce n'est pour apaiser d'un simple mot le cheval qu'il montait.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il, son regard ne quittant pas les vagues au loin.  
« Non aucune Seigneur. » Poséidon ne sembla pas troublé outre mesure par la réponse qui venait de lui être apportée, comme si de toute façon, il s'en moquait, où comme si des desseins bien plus grands occupaient son esprit.

« Relève-toi, je n'apprécie pas que mes marinas se comportent ainsi lorsque je suis ici. » Bian, qui s'était agenouillé instinctivement, se releva, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été vu.

« Seigneur, que devons nous faire? »

« Cessez les recherches, il reviendra. »

« Il pourrait avoir déserté... »

Bian vit avec horreur le dieu tourner la tête pour poser le regard sur lui avec une expression si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire que le général venait de l'insulter. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se préparer qu'il était déjà à terre, se tordant de douleur, ses yeux bleus exorbités, sa longue chevelure châtain clair se répandant sur le sol, où ses mains crispées par la douleur cherchaient un appui sans le trouver.

Poséidon n'avait même pas bougé, seuls ses yeux avaient changé de teinte, prenant la couleur bleue magnétique de son cosmos. Puis la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et Bian, toujours à terre, vit les sabots du cheval noir passer près de sa tête, tandis que la monture du dieu faisait demi tour.

« L'idée même de ne pas être loyal envers moi est un outrage comprends-tu? » Le dieu ne s'était pas départi de son ton mondain, infiniment calme et détaché. C'est à peine si Bian fut capable de l'entendre, tout son sang bourdonnant encore contre ses tempes. Se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur, il arriva à se relever au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Ses muscles risquaient de lui rappeler ce qui venait de se passer pendant les jours à venir.

« Retourne au domaine sous-marin et fait appliquer mes ordres. »

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs. » Articula Bian, avant de relever les yeux vers la divinité. « Je vous prie de me pardonner pour mon comportement, je ne devrais pas douter de... »

« C'est déjà oublié. » Bian hocha la tête, observant quelques secondes la silhouette du dieu, qui lui tournait désormais le dos. Bientôt, Poséidon fut seul à nouveau devant les flots, où il resta à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, sentant à peine le vent marin qui caressait son visage et faisait onduler sa chevelure et la crinière de sa monture.

« Tu es bien longue à comprendre Athéna. » Souffla-t-il. « Peut-être devrais-je t'ouvrir les yeux... »

* * *

Légèrement ennuyé, mais relativement surpris de l'attitude étrangement non-hostile d'Hilda, qui se contentait de l'ignorer avec un dédain princier, Kanon laissa son regard errer sur le décor qui l'entourait. Bizarrement, il s'était attendu à ce que des gardes soient présents pour éviter de le laisser seul avec la prêtresse, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas et il était seul avec elle dans les couloirs du château, où il la suivait tout en se demandant où elle pouvait bien être en train de le mener. Ils traversaient couloirs après couloirs, avaient descendu suffisamment d'escaliers pour être au niveau du sol, voire carrément en dessous, et la température ambiante avait tendance à se rafraîchir. D'ailleurs, les murs désormais de pierre nue semblaient suinter d'un froid digne d'un tombeau.

C'est sur cette réflexion que Kanon se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, devinant sans le vouloir le but final de son voyage.

« Ce n'était pas ce que vous aviez prévu de faire avec Ishtar n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il, rompant le silence. Un mince filet de buée matérialisa son souffle dans les airs glacés.

« Effectivement, je devais faire autre chose avec la déesse, mais votre... présence... » La voix de la prêtresse se brisa, mais comme elle était devant lui et lui tournait le dos, Kanon aurait honnêtement été incapable de dire si elle pleurait ou si elle s'était simplement étouffée à l'idée de la haine qu'il lui inspirait. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de marche silencieuse, elle s'immobilisa finalement devant une porte gardée par un homme auquel elle fit un simple signe de tête et qui se recula pour les laisser entrer.

« Je tenais à vous présenter les conséquences de vos actes... chevalier. » Agacé, Kanon ne put réprimer une légère moue sardonique, même s'il ressentait malgré tout un léger malaise.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus pour savoir où il était et face à quoi. Devant eux se dressaient huit cercueils de verre et il ne fallait pas être extralucide pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de ceux des guerriers divins. Les nombreux cierges qui éclairaient le caveau donnaient un aspect irréel à l'endroit, sans pour autant parvenir à réchauffer l'air glacé.

Il regarda en silence Hilda passer le long de la rangée, se recueillant quelques instants devant chaque cercueil. Avec une curiosité presque morbide, il jeta un œil sur l'occupant du cercueil le plus proche. Il s'agissait tout au plus d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui semblait endormi. Aucune blessure n'était visible, mais cela n'étonnait pas plus que cela Kanon, qui savait qu'Ishtar s'était déjà rendue en ce lieu pour réparer ce qu'elle pouvait des blessures afin de faciliter le rituel de résurrection. Seuls les traits trop pâles et la couleur bleuie des lèvres, qui s'accordait à la courte chevelure du guerrier, trahissaient son état. Presque malgré lui, Kanon jeta un œil sur la plaque funéraire. Hilda fut cependant plus rapide.

« Il s'agissait de Syd de Mizar, guerrier divin de l'étoile de Dzêta. » La voix de la prêtresse était faible, mais étrangement douce, comme si elle avait oublié à qui elle s'adressait. « C'était un ami fidèle et un homme d'honneur. Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre n'est-ce pas? Pourtant je pense qu'il a un destin qui devrait vous rappeler certaines choses… » La jeune femme s'approcha légèrement d'un autre cercueil, sur le côté de celui du guerrier. « Son étoile est une étoile double, mais il ne le savait pas. Ce n'est qu'à sa mort qu'il a découvert qu'il avait un jumeau, qui le protégeait dans l'ombre... »

« Comment... »

« Je sais que vous avez un jumeau? Allons, il faut croire que commettre des atrocités rend célèbre... » Excédé, Kanon défia Hilda du regard.  
« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je me mette à pleurer en me frappant la tête contre les murs, tout en implorant la miséricorde divine ? » Ironisa-t-il. « De toute manière, ces hommes seront bientôt aussi vivants que vous et moi, alors permettez que je ne mette pas à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. » Loin de se laisser démonter par le cynisme de la réplique, Hilda sentit la colère l'envahir.

« Vous ne ressentez donc rien? Il ne s'agit pas que de ces hommes ! Il s'agit de toutes les vies brisées à cause de vous ! De toutes les victimes dans votre sillage et celui de Poséidon. Et je... » Elle baissa le regard, semblant très fatiguée soudain. « Jamais cela ne pourra être réparé. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez continuer à vivre en sachant tout cela »  
« Je n'étais pas le même homme. » Les yeux d'Hilda se posèrent sur lui, aussi froids que l'air autour d'eux. Un léger rictus déformait son beau visage.  
« C'est trop facile. Je sais trop bien ce qu'est faire le mal contre sa propre volonté. Ne me dites pas ça à moi alors que j'ai subi la malédiction de l'anneau des Nibelungen par votre faute. » Elle avait presque hurlé les trois derniers mots. « Vous n'étiez pas possédé! Vous n'étiez pas hors d'état de décider! » Hilda ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle pleurait, tant sa colère lui déchirait et lui tordait le ventre. « Vous n'avez aucune excuse! »

Kanon ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer lorsque le garde à la porte entra dans la pièce, sans doute inquiété par les éclats de voix.

« Princesse, avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? » Hilda posa ses yeux sur l'homme, tandis que le rire sardonique de Kanon s'élevait dans les airs. Visiblement, l'idée que le garde, un homme ordinaire d'une quarantaine d'années, soit assez fou pour penser pouvoir le sortir par la force si nécessaire, amusait beaucoup le Dragon des mers. Réalisant la situation, Hilda sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de parler d'une voix ferme.

« Non, vous pouvez disposer. » Elle le regarda sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner pour affronter Kanon. Si elle avait pu tuer d'un simple regard, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà trouvé la mort.

« Je ne vous tolère ici que parce que la déesse me l'a demandé. Je pensais… Je croyais qu'elle avait une bonne raison de vous apprécier, et peut-être, que je m'étais trompée sur vous. » Elle secoua la tête légèrement, comme pour chasser cette idée folle. Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme pourtant, presque conciliante. « Si au moins vous pouviez me dire pourquoi toute cette folie… »

« J'avais mes raisons. »  
« Vos raisons ? » Aurait-il craché au visage d'Hilda qu'elle n'aurait pas eu un autre ton. « Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est tout ? Je suis supposée accepter cette réponse ? » Chancelante, elle prit appui sur le verre du cercueil de Bud, tournant le dos au Dragon des mers. Elle se sentait proche de rire de manière hystérique.

« Je me moque de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi. » Répondit-il froidement « Les dieux m'ont déjà donné un aperçu de ce qui m'attend après la mort, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour me lamenter sur le passé et gâcher ce qu'il me reste à vivre. » Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. « Je ne vous présenterai pas d'excuses, de toute façon, vous ne penseriez pas qu'elles seraient sincères, et personnellement, je ne croirais pas non plus en votre éventuel pardon… »

« Vous êtes odieux… »

« Je ne dis que la vérité. »

« Oui, vos excuses… Odin vous accepte ici, tout le monde vous accepte ici, mais je sais ce que vous êtes, un manipulateur de la pire espèce. Un monstre... »

« La ferme ! » La voix excédée de Kanon résonnait dans le tombeau, ainsi que le cliquetis des fines chaînes de la robe d'Hilda, qu'il avait attrapée par les épaules. « Un monstre ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'identité jusqu'à ce que mon propre frère essaye de me tuer, j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à m'excuser d'être né, alors ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé le monstre. »

« Vous êtes pathétique ! » Cingla la voix d'Hilda, malgré sa propre peur grandissante. « Ce n'est pas une excuse. Et je vous ordonne de me relâcher ! » Loin d'obéir à l'ordre, il enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules de manière très douloureuse, mais elle refusa de montrer sa douleur et le défia du regard.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'Ishtar y sera, alors vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à me voir, prêtresse. » Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils en prononçant le dernier mot. « Je suis déjà mort une fois pour sauver ce monde que vous aimez tant, mais ça, vous n'êtes pas capable de le comprendre. Pas capable de comprendre que personne n'est parfaitement bon ou mauvais, blanc ou noir. » Il la libéra, mais elle ne bougea pas. « Entre le bien et le mal, ce n'est souvent qu'une question de nuances. »

« Il y a des choses qui sont pures dans ce monde et si vous ne les voyez pas comme elles sont, c'est parce que vous êtes trop perverti. »

« Ou que vous êtes trop naïve. »

« Peut-être. Le fait est que j'ai du mal à vous imaginer en sauveur de l'humanité… »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer, Hilda... »

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon nom. » Elle se retint de reculer en le voyant s'approcher un peu plus.

« Je me moque des autorisations… Hilda… » Murmura-t-il ironique, ses lèvres à peine à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la prêtresse. Lorsqu'elle voulut répliquer d'une manière cinglante, il lui tournait déjà le dos, ouvrant la porte pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on n'avait pas la même idée en tête en ce qui concerne la manière de passer l'après-midi... Mais tu avais raison, j'aime beaucoup. Ca ne m'avait même pas effleurée qu'ils puissent y avoir des jardins dans le palais. »

« C'est une serre immense, malheureusement, elle ne leur sert pas à grand chose, ils n'arrivent pas à acclimater beaucoup d'espèces ici. Alors j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire un terrain d'entraînement... »  
« Pour utiliser mon cosmos? »  
« Tu lis dans mes pensées... »  
« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse... Tu veux une forêt tropicale en Asgard? »  
« Tu pourrais? »  
« C'est du doute dans ta voix? »  
« Un peu. »  
« Disons que peut-être je pourrais, mais merci du soutien sans faille. »  
« De rien… »

Ishtar regarda pensivement l'étendue devant elle, d'une bonne centaine de mètres de long sur une trentaine de large. Il faisait sombre dans la serre, où la lumière pénétrait seulement par les murs, qui alternaient entre piliers de pierre et larges baies vitrées. Le plafond était par contre fait de charpente de bois et lorsqu'on le voyait de l'extérieur, on pouvait constater qu'une bonne couche de neige recouvrait le haut de l'édifice. Un plafond de verre, comme n'importe quelle autre serre dans le monde, aurait ici été complètement inutile, car non seulement il n'aurait pas pu laisser passer la lumière, mais en plus, le poids de la neige l'aurait sans doute fait s'écrouler.  
L'endroit semblait curieusement à l'abandon et quelques fleurs poussaient ça et là, cependant en grande minorité face aux herbes folles qui couvraient l'endroit. Il faisait froid, mais beaucoup moins qu'à l'extérieur. Il devait faire une dizaine de degrés.

« Ce n'est plus utilisé depuis la mort du père d'Hilda et de Freiya. Il parait qu'il avait toujours eu l'espoir d'arriver à faire pousser des fleurs ici, mais sans grand succès... Il y a une source d'eau chaude en dessous, ça aurait pu marcher. »

« Fais attention, tu vas finir historien à ce rythme... »

« C'est une domestique qui m'a tout dit... »

« Oh... une... » Fit Ishtar en coulant en coin un regard à Shaka. Elle le vit passer une main dans les mèches folles sur son front, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et de se tourner vers elle. C'était fou comme elle le trouvait attirant avec son manteau et sa large écharpe noire qui lui couvrait le bas du menton. Il lui faisait exactement l'effet d'un paquet cadeau, envie de le déballer...

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? Et d'ailleurs, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Kanon depuis qu'il est rentré et je ne dis rien... »

« Facile... » S'amusa la déesse, tout en tirant négligemment sur le bout de ses gants afin de les ôter, tandis que la vision d'un chevalier de la Vierge avec un joli ruban sur la tête, à défaut d'être ailleurs, persistait dans son esprit.

« Je te jure que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant et d'ailleurs, elle avait l'âge d'être une de mes ancêtres... » Capitula Shaka, qui haussa les épaules.

« Argument pas très convaincant vu mon âge... »

« Ishtar... » Elle se mit à rire, posant un regard joyeux sur son amant.

« Mais tout de même, je ne t'imaginais pas flirter avec des vieilles dames, mon pauvre cœur ne supportera pas une autre trahison... Déjà après ton aventure avec Krishna... » Elle vit Shaka s'étrangler brièvement, apparemment, Krishna lui faisait toujours un certain effet, révulsif certes, mais un effet quand même.

« Heureusement qu'il est parti, j'aurais fini par le... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Le? Le priver de tous ses sens? Le jeter dans un placard? L'assommer... Ah non, c'est déjà fait… »

« A ce stade, c'était de la légitime défense... » Commenta placidement Shaka, qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour regarder avec attention à travers les vitres murales. « Je trouve Asgard triste. » Dit-il au bout de longues secondes de silence. Au dehors, des milliers de flocons étaient balayés par le vent. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette sombre du château des Polaris.

« On va essayer d'arranger ça. » Murmura Ishtar en réponse, avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une légère lueur argentée flottait dans son regard, donnant au vert de ses yeux une nuance infiniment plus pâle et métallique. Elle n'était même pas consciente qu'il s'était retourné pour l'observer avec attention, seule comptait l'envie de réussir à utiliser son cosmos à nouveau.  
Ce fut d'abord un léger tremblement du sol, comme si des choses enfermées en lui frappaient contre la surface pour sortir, puis sans prévenir, une explosion de vert, de tiges et de feuilles qui se déroulaient pour remplir l'espace, dans une forte odeur de sève. Complètement fasciné, Shaka n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette nature si incroyablement mouvante et en pleine croissance, on aurait dit qu'un monde était en train de naître et d'éclore dans cette serre assiégée par la neige... un monde luxuriant, dense et - tropical réalisa-t-il, c'était une mini forêt tropicale qui naissait en plein royaume d'Asgard.

Le rire d'Ishtar lui fit tourner le regard vers elle. Sa longue chevelure fouettait l'air, soulevée par son cosmos d'argent et elle riait, balayant du regard ce dont elle était la cause. Puis, lentement, son rire s'éteignit, accompagné de son cosmos et elle se retrouva appuyée contre le tronc tordu d'un arbre qui n'était pas là à peine une minute plus tôt.

« Tu l'as fait... »  
« Je suis... la vie... c'est mon travail... » Souffla-t-elle, appuyant son front contre l'écorce fraîche de l'arbre. « Shaka, je crois... je crois que je vais... » Quand elle rouvrit les yeux à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle était désormais allongée sur le sol et que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de son chevalier.  
« Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, c'était le message. »  
« J'avais compris... » Sourit la Vierge, repoussant tendrement derrière l'oreille d'Ishtar l'une des mèches qui lui barraient les yeux.  
« Sha... ? » Il venait de fermer les paupières.

« Nom de dieu mais c'est quoi ce bordel? » L'aura de Kanon venait de se matérialiser dans la serre et le marinas regardait avec ahurissement la végétation qui prenait d'assaut l'édifice, semblant tout droit sortir de l'équateur, ce qui à cette latitude, équivalait à la quatrième dimension.

« Kanon... » Appela Shaka, permettant au Dragon des mers de localiser leur présence derrière le mur de végétation qui les séparait.  
« Ishtar, ça va? » En une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva agenouillé près du corps allongé de la déesse.  
« Je ne suis pas morte... Arrête de faire cette tête... »  
« Je suis sûr que ton cosmos a été ressenti jusque dans les pays voisins, alors excuse-moi de m'être demandé ce qu'il se passait... »  
« Je faisais... Un brin de jardinage... » Désespéré, Kanon jeta un œil à Shaka histoire de trouver un appui, mais il ne rencontra que des paupières closes et un petit sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Mona Lisa.  
« Mais es-tu folle? Tu es encore trop faible pour t'amuser à faire ce genre de ... de... de... trucs stupides. Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ton cosmos pour des choses plus utiles... »  
« Kanon, c'était utile. » Murmura Shaka. « Elle devait le faire... »  
« Ah et pourquoi? Le palais manquait à ce point de bois à mettre dans les cheminées? »  
« Non, je voulais savoir si j'en étais capable, après Hadès... Je voulais savoir si je pouvais... Tu comprends? »  
« Et alors? »  
« Alors je peux et bientôt j'espère pouvoir encore plus... Je te rappelle que j'ai des guerriers divins sur le feu... »  
« J'aurais du mal à l'oublier. » Articula sombrement le Dragon des mers, ce qui lui attira l'attention de Shaka. « Et ne me fixe pas comme ça toi et c'est encore pire avec tes yeux fermés! Ce n'est pas humain... »  
« Tu m'as l'air perturbé chevalier... »

« Oh, ça c'est encore une histoire de femme… Kanon, t'en es où avec Hilda? »  
« Hein? » S'étrangla Shaka  
« Quoi? » Pour le coup, Kanon était devenu aussi bleu que la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure.

« Tu délires Ishtar, tu dois avoir de la fièvre... » Répliqua-t-il en posant la main sur son front.  
« Allez, crache le morceau... ce tête-à-tête? »  
« J'ai failli m'y faire arracher la tête, justement. Je suppose que je dois te remercier? »  
« Ca ira. »  
« Tu avais tout mijoté, traîtresse... » L'échange entre les deux amis était suivi par un Shaka un brin perdu, qui décida que définitivement, son sens cognitif était bien incapable de rendre intelligible la complexité des relations bizarres qui pouvaient exister entre ces deux là... Ce fut donc avec la plus grande impassibilité du monde qu'il les vit s'échanger de tendres noms d'oiseaux et autres joyeusetés, sur lesquelles il préféra ne pas réfléchir concernant certaines significations. Au bout d'une minute cependant, son sens de la sérénité en prit un coup et il décida de s'exprimer.

« Silence tous les deux ou je vous jure que je vous prive de la parole pour les trois prochains jours. » Pour le coup, un magnifique silence plana dans les airs, où Ishtar et Kanon fixèrent avec des yeux ronds l'ancien disciple du Bouddha. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vos querelles, on dirait deux enfants qui se chamaillent. » Le Dragon des mers trouva soudain un intérêt profond à regarder une fleur exotique près de lui, tandis que la déesse fronçait les sourcils puis ferma les paupières.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Entendit-elle finalement Kanon lui demander d'un air inquiet. Elle rouvrit un œil histoire d'étudier la mine de son chevalier, il avait l'air peiné, enfin, autant que pouvait le laisser transparaître une tête de mule telle que lui.  
« Oui, on devrait rentrer. » Souffla-t-elle finalement. Elle ne chercha même pas à protester en sentant que Shaka la soulevait... Lui au moins, il la portait dans ses bras... Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont Kanon l'avait transportée comme un sac de patates, par-dessus son épaule, peu après le rituel de résurrection des généraux des mers. Enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de Shaka, elle sourit brièvement à ce souvenir, puis elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par un profond sentiment de paix et de sécurité.

* * *

Mort de peur, enfin, pas mort, mais apeuré, ou pas encore mort? Les genoux de Kassa des Lyumnades faisaient des castagnettes. C'était bien simple, il devait juste être le guerrier le plus lâche de toute l'histoire de la galaxie. Mais la lâcheté, ça rendait inventif, instinct de survie oblige. C'est donc avec un énorme bâton dans les mains qu'il s'était caché derrière un pilier, tandis qu'une file de spectres passait à côté de lui sans qu'aucun ne semble remarquer sa présence.

C'était étrange, ils semblaient tous se rendre au même endroit, et ça ne plaisait pas trop au général. Ca signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'y rendre lui aussi, histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Prenant une inspiration, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur le côté. Plus aucun spectre, sauf un retardataire qui arrivait dans le bâtiment à pas lent. Kassa le jaugea brièvement du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux. C'était une espèce de bonhomme chétif avec un sourire idiot sur le visage et qui répétait à n'en plus finir: « Vivant! Je suis vivant! Moi Zélos! Le plus fort! Le plus grand! Le plus... » BONG! Le spectre du crapaud se retrouva à terre, s'étant pris en pleine tête un coup de batte bien placé. Tandis qu'un léger ricanement s'élevait dans les airs, le spectre fut traîné par les pieds dans un endroit sombre du temple.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un pseudo Zélos du crapaud rejoignait la file de spectres en dehors du temple, vers une destination qu'un Kassa revigoré par son action d'éclat comptait bien découvrir.

* * *

Affolée, Saori se réveilla en sursaut, respirant difficilement. Pieds nus, elle se leva pour se mettre à courir vers le balcon de son appartement, se moquant bien de savoir qu'elle n'avait qu'une fine chemise de nuit pour la couvrir. Elle jeta un regard désespéré en direction du cap Sounion. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'elle réussit à se ressaisir suffisamment pour utiliser son cosmos et vérifier si son intuition était fondée...

Beaucoup plus loin de là, Poséidon rouvrit les yeux, arborant un sourire satisfait. La libération d'Isaak n'était plus qu'une question d'heures désormais et tout ce qu'il avait prévu fonctionnait parfaitement. Sauf le petit accroc avec Athéna, qui n'avait pas été assez maligne pour se rendre compte seule de la présence du général. A croire que Saori enfant était plus douée que l'adulte, mais il est vrai que parfois, certaines choses étaient plus simples à faire et percevoir lorsque l'on en est peu ou à peine conscient. Par conséquent, là où l'Athéna enfant avait sauvé Kanon, l'adulte avait juste ressenti un inexplicable mal-être. Il semblait à Poséidon que la présence d'Athéna s'effaçait trop derrière celle de l'humaine qui lui servait de réincarnation, ce qui brièvement lui fit penser au cas de Jullian, qu'il maintenait dans une bienheureuse inconscience, prisonnier dans son propre corps.

Confortablement assis sur le sable, Poséidon s'étira souplement, secouant légèrement la tête pour détendre sa nuque et chasser de son esprit les souvenirs du jeune Solo, qui lui envahissaient les pensées. Si tout marchait comme il le voulait, il aurait des réponses bientôt. Et la connaissance, il avait toujours considéré que c'était une mine de pouvoir quand on savait bien l'utiliser. Passer des siècles enfermé dans une vulgaire boîte l'avait forcé à réfléchir sur beaucoup de choses et il tenait à vérifier certaines théories...

Il fut à peine surpris de sentir deux mains enserrer délicatement son cou, appuyant sur l'arrière de sa nuque afin de la masser, d'abord timidement, puis de manière un peu plus ferme, mais toujours aussi douce. Voilà pourquoi il raffolait des musiciennes, il avait toujours trouvé qu'elles avaient des doigts de fée... La jeune servante qu'il avait dénichée dans les jardins ne démentait d'ailleurs pas à la règle...

Poséidon ferma à demi les yeux, comme un félin hésitant entre le repos et la prédation. Il regardait sans la voir la mer du domaine sous-marin. Il était dans sa partie favorite du domaine, une crique qui lui était strictement réservée et où il avait réussi à faire venir des dauphins. Le soleil brillait doucement, illuminant de reflets apaisants la crête des vagues, remplissant l'air salé de rayons flous, filtrant à travers les océans loin dessus.  
Les mains de la jeune femme s'attardaient sur ses épaules et son dos désormais et il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts à travers la soie de la chemise qu'il portait... Sa main captura le poignet de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aventura ses doigts sur son ventre.

« Je te trouve bien audacieuse. » Murmura-t-il. A genou derrière lui et déséquilibrée vers l'avant, elle fut obligée de se retenir au dos du dieu avec sa main libre. Le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme lui caressait la tempe et il aurait juré pouvoir entendre les pulsations rapides de son cœur. « C'est moi qui prends ce que je désire, pas l'inverse, jamais... » Les yeux agrandis par la peur, elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne tenant pas à expérimenter ce que pouvait être la colère de son maître, même si pour le moment, la présence du corps du dieu près du sien avait tendance à troubler grandement le flot de ses pensées. Amusé par son obéissance, il attendit quelques secondes, aucune des pensées confuses de la jeune femme ne lui échappant. Et doucement, parce que lui en avait envie désormais, il décida de satisfaire la demande silencieuse de son adoratrice, en se retournant pour faire errer ses lèvres sur le cou gracile de sa victime.

* * *

L'assemblée des spectres était désormais au complet, sombre rassemblement de silhouettes aux reflets d'un noir métallique et que de loin, on pouvait aisément prendre pour des créatures issues des pires âges mythologiques. La plupart des pieds des armures étaient en forme de pattes griffues, nombre d'entre elles avaient des ailes aux angles tranchants et partout, des pics et des crocs improbables venaient décorer et renforcer les surplis comme autant de menaces d'une mort violente et rapide. Seuls les casques des armures n'avaient pas été revêtus et tous les spectres tenaient le haut de leur protection à la main.

L'assemblée était silencieuse, seuls les yeux des spectres, qui jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil nerveux à droite et à gauche, trahissaient une certaine nervosité dans les rangs. La plupart cependant avaient les yeux fixés sur l'escalier face à eux, dont chaque côté était gardé par un dragon de pierre dont ils auraient tous pu jurer que les yeux les observaient. Tout en haut des escaliers, un léger voile frémissait, semblant cacher un trône dont l'identité du propriétaire ne faisait ici aucun doute.

Passant une main rêveuse sur le casque qu'il tenait sous son bras, Eaque écoutait Rhadamanthe et Minos discuter à voix basse concernant l'absence d'Hadès. Il lui semblait pourtant évident que le dieu devait non pas être en Enfer, mais en Elision, où il avait toujours passé la plupart de son temps. Une fois de plus depuis son retour soudain à la vie, il posa le regard sur ses doigts, les pliant légèrement comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils pouvaient réellement être en train de se mouvoir. Il n'entendait même plus les murmures des deux autres juges à ses côtés. Avec une fascination morbide, il appuya son pouce contre l'une des aspérités de son casque, tranchant superficiellement la peau, où perla une goutte de sang. Son sang…

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le cosmos du dieu pour se manifester à l'arrière de Giudecca. Et pour tous, ce fut comme de sentir la vie couler à flots dans leur veine, comme si la présence de la divinité résonnait dans leur corps, nourrissant leur âme et leur chair, comme si le cosmos d'Hadès était désormais aussi vital pour eux que l'air qu'ils respiraient.

Ils mirent tous un genou à terre lorsque des bruits de pas, lents et majestueux, se firent entendre dans la salle. Un bruit de pas à la résonance métallique, accompagné du bruissement feutré d'une cape. Relevant légèrement les yeux, Eaque aperçut sur son côté la silhouette d'Hadès, qui contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, n'était pas arrivé directement près de son trône, mais était entré dans la salle par l'une des portes latérales.

Eaque le suivit du regard tandis qu'il le dépassait, tournant le dos à la foule de ses serviteurs pour monter lentement les marches menant à son trône.  
La cape blanche d'Hadès semblait n'être là que pour souligner le noir de jais de sa chevelure, qui captait le moindre rayon de lumière pour en faire des reflets, rivalisant ainsi de noirceur avec les ailes puissantes et sublimes de l'armure du dieu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le haut de l'escalier, puis s'assit sur son trône, que le spectre de l'étoile du Garuda réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

Après une longue minute de silence, où il demeura immobile, le dieu daigna faire un léger signe de la main. Aussitôt, les trois juges se relevèrent et Minos prit la parole, car il était le plus ancien dans la fonction de juge des Enfers.  
« Seigneur Hadès, conformément à votre volonté, tous les spectres sont rassemblés et attendent vos ordres. » Il s'inclina brièvement.

- _Relevez-vous tous._

La voix fit sursauter Eaque, non pas qu'il ne la connaisse pas, mais elle avait résonné directement dans son esprit et apparemment, dans l'esprit de tous les autres, vu la réaction des tous les spectres, qui se levèrent d'un bond. Seul retardataire, Zélos du crapaud et pour cause, puisqu'il se contentait de suivre le mouvement, Kassa n'ayant absolument pas entendu la voix d'Hadès dans son esprit.

Lentement Hadès retira les deux doigts qu'il venait de poser sur le rosaire, enroulé autour de son poignet gauche. Ses traits frémirent de manière imperceptible, puis il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant dans l'assemblée des spectres ce qu'il considérait comme une anomalie.

Il y eut des dizaines d'exclamations étouffées lorsque le cosmos du dieu se mit à brûler soudainement et qu'il disparut. En une fraction de secondes, il fut devant Zélos du crapaud, qui semblait n'avoir jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Une sorte de coassement étranglé lui déformait le visage et ses yeux exorbités semblaient vouloir sortir de sa tête. Dans ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'effort surhumain, Kassa retint sa vessie de se vider sur place, même si son self-control montra de forts signes de faiblesse lorsque Hadès dégaina son épée.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise du courageux, mais pas vraiment téméraire, général des mers, lorsque ce fut son voisin de gauche qui se retrouva avec la pointe de la lame divine appuyée juste contre la veine jugulaire. Kassa ne demanda pas son reste et battit en retraite, suivant le mouvement des autres spectres qui se plaçaient en arc de cercle derrière leur divinité.

« Ce n'était pas très intelligent de tuer l'un de mes spectres. Cela me surprend de ta part. » Hadès baissa légèrement son épée, effleurant de sa pointe le cou de l'homme avant de l'abaisser complètement, la faisant reposer contre son flanc. « Je n'aime pas être pris pour un imbécile. Parle, que veux-tu? »

« J'étais venu vérifier si tu faisais ce qu'il t'a été demandé de faire. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui nécessite une telle surveillance. Je respecterai mes engagements comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

« Et si tu me disais ce qui t'amène réellement… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Ah! » L'homme avait porté une main à son visage, mais déjà, des gouttes de sang filtraient entre ses doigts, tandis qu'Hadès rangeait paisiblement son épée dans son fourreau. Ebahi, Kassa réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas vu la lame bouger, mais sa stupéfaction fut totale lorsqu'il observa la silhouette du faux spectre se désagréger pour laisser la place à un adolescent à qui on aurait donné quinze ans et dont la toge d'un blanc immaculé se couvrait désormais de quelques délicates taches de sang.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me blesser! Je suis neutre! Je lui dirai tout! Espèce de... » Le reste s'étouffa dans sa gorge, Hadès l'ayant soulevé du sol en le tenant par le cou. Se faire prendre de haut par une divinité inférieure, voilà une chose qui horripilait Hadès au plus haut point. Terrifié par ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux, Kassa regardait avec consternation les ailes dorées accrochées aux sandales de celui qui ne pouvait être qu'Hermès et dont les pieds fouettaient l'air au-dessus du sol à la recherche d'un appui.

« Je te déconseille d'aggraver ton cas en m'insultant et quant à ton égratignure, tu n'as qu'à la considérer comme un don de dieu... Tu vas rejoindre ton maître et lui dire de revenir en personne s'il veut que je lui rende des comptes est-ce clair? » Le dieu des Enfers regarda l'autre s'étouffer, puis décida qu'il avait compris le message et le relâcha, lui permettant de disparaître aussitôt. Hermès n'était pas encore né qu'il régnait déjà sur les Enfers. Si Hadès avait juré fidélité à Zeus, il n'était pas question pour lui de se laisser traiter de la sorte par ses valets. Il avait toujours méprisé ceux qu'il appelait les olympiens de la seconde génération, belliqueux, revendicatifs, traîtres et tortueux. Un amas de vipères, alors que malgré leurs différents, il respectait ses frères et Héra, qu'il estimait de sa puissance.

Lorsque le dieu se retourna, les ailes de son armure fouettant l'air, il se retrouva face à 107 paires d'yeux qui le fixaient comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait deux divinités s'étriper en place publique. Légèrement contrarié de s'être donné en spectacle, le dieu des morts préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et éleva la voix d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« Bien... D'après vous, que voulait Hermès? » Demanda-t-il calmement, faisant errer son regard sur ses serviteurs. Une main se leva. « Eaque. »

« C'est le dieu des voleurs... »

« C'est exact... C'est pourquoi par mesure de prudence, dés que cette assemblée sera dissoute, vous allez fouiller les Enfers jusqu'au dernier caillou pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'inhabituel... »

« A vos ordres... » Presque rêveusement, Hadès caressa le rosaire, faisant rouler entre ses doigts la perle grise qui brillait faiblement, seul et unique signe de mort parmi toutes ses jumelles ambrées.

« Et vous irez chercher le corps du spectre de la Harpie afin que je le ramène à la vie. » Ajouta-t-il avant de fendre les rangs de ses spectres pour regagner son trône, comme si rien de véritablement notable ne venait de se produire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut réinstallé à sa place qu'il recommença à parler.

« Lors de la dernière guerre contre Athéna, vous êtes tous morts pour moi, à une exception près. » Rhadamanthe sentit brièvement peser sur lui le regard du dieu. « Comme je vous l'avais promis, je vous ai donné la vie éternelle, en récompense de vos actes. Vous êtes nés à nouveau grâce à mon sang, et vous ne vieillirez plus, vous n'éprouverez plus ni la faim, ni la soif, car vous avez réalisé votre véritable nature désormais, vous êtes... mes spectres... » Un silence de mort accompagnait le discours de la divinité. « Seulement, vous ne pourrez désormais vivre qu'en Enfer et s'il vous venait à l'esprit d'aller sur Terre, vous disparaîtriez en poussière au bout de douze heures de suite à la surface. Ne vous méprenez pas, tout ceci vous donne du pouvoir et ne fait pas de vous des maudits, mais des élus... A l'heure qu'il est et si je n'avais pas souhaité vous ramener, vous seriez tous à gémir dans l'une de ces prisons des Enfers que vous avez défendues avec tant d'ardeur. Mais je suis un dieu de miséricorde. » Kassa cligna des yeux, un match au sommet se jouant dans son esprit entre la mégalomanie de Poséidon et celle de son frère. « Et comme je sais à quel point vous avez tous envie de faire vos preuves, afin d'effacer votre… contre performance… face à Athéna, laissez-moi vous donner une nouvelle chance de me satisfaire... »

* * *

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à lui donner un nom? »

« Si, mais nous ne sommes pas tombés d'accord. »

« Elle a proposé Krishna. » Jugea utile de préciser Shaka, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Tu n'étais pas sérieuse? »  
« Bah... à moitié... » Hésita Ishtar, qui se sentait en minorité.  
« Pauvre truc... » Sourit Kanon, grattant le chaton derrière les oreilles.

Il faisait nuit en Asgard depuis plusieurs heures déjà et suite à l'épisode de la serre, il avait été jugé bon par tous, sauf Ishtar, qu'elle soit mise au repos. C'est donc emmitouflée jusqu'au cou dans une couverture que la précieuse et délicate déesse participait à la conversation, allongée sur l'un des canapés de sa chambre, avec l'interdiction absolue de se lever. Shaka, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait les yeux ouverts malgré la présence de Kanon et lisait paisiblement, assis au sol au pied du canapé. Un traité sur les coutumes atlantes, à ce qu'Ishtar avait compris en regardant par-dessus son épaule. L'essentiel de son occupation était cependant de discuter avec le Dragon des mers et de temps en temps, le chevalier de la Vierge se mêlait brièvement à la conversation.

« Alors c'est décidé, puisque vous vous battez, c'est moi qui vais lui trouver un nom. » Fit Kanon en se levant, posant au passage le truc sur son épaule tel un perroquet sur l'épaule d'un pirate. « Shaka, prête-moi ton livre s'il te plait. »  
« Tu as une envie soudaine d'apprendre à lire? » Ironisa la Vierge, avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant l'un des oreillers d'Ishtar s'abattre sur sa tête.  
« Shaka, arrête d'être désagréable, j'en ai marre d'avoir deux chevaliers asociaux. »  
« Alors ce livre? » Fit Kanon en agitant sa main sous le nez de son homologue, qui pour le coup, lui tendit ce qu'il demandait avec un sourire crispé. Le Dragon des mers retournait tranquillement à sa place quand il fut forcé de plonger de côté pour éviter un oreiller volant.  
« Fais attention, j'ai le truc sur mon épaule! »  
« Tu pourrais dire merci à Shaka, il a fait des efforts... » Répliqua la déesse, qui semblait penser que le truc n'aurait été qu'un malheureux dommage collatéral.  
« Ou sinon je devrais subir le courroux divin, assommé sauvagement à coups d'édredon ? »  
« Non… Je t'obligerai à lui faire un bisou... » Le Dragon des mers jeta alternativement un regard horrifié à Ishtar, dont la lueur sadique dans le regard indiquait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et à Shaka, dont la carnation avait sensiblement pâli.  
« Hum... » Kanon se racla la gorge. « Mon cher Shaka, je te suis fort obligé d'avoir accepté de te séparer temporairement de cet ouvrage et tu peux être certain que j'en prendrai le plus grand soin... Bon et maintenant, les choses sérieuses. » Il s'assit au sol.  
« Ishtar, donne-moi un numéro de page s'il te plait. » La main de Kanon immobilisa les pattes du truc, l'empêchant de le griffer, puis il le posa au sol.  
« Page deux »  
« Alors, nous avons un très joli nom pour le truc : Bernard! »  
« C'est une plaisanterie? Tu trouves un nom pareil dans un bouquin sur les atlantes ? »  
« Non, sache pour ta gouverne que c'est la page des remerciements de l'auteur, il y a un Bernard. Le destin a choisi, le truc s'appellera Bernard. »  
« C'est moche et ce n'est pas vraiment un nom pour un chat. » Répliqua Ishtar de manière lapidaire, tandis que Shaka faisait valoir qu'aucun nom n'était foncièrement mauvais, mais que là, effectivement, ça n'était pas vraiment approprié pour un chat...  
« Bien, je crois que ton destin n'était finalement pas de t'appeler Bernard alors... » Conclut Kanon en regardant le chaton. Le truc hocha sérieusement la tête, avant de commencer à faire sa toilette, léchant sa patte avant.  
« De toute façon, un joli minet comme lui, s'appeler Bernard... bof... »  
« Minet... Bernard... »  
« Un souci Shaka? »  
« Non, juste une drôle de sensation... »  
« Ah hum... bien sûr... » Approuva Kanon histoire de ne pas contrarier la Vierge. « Shaka, peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance avec toi, donne-moi un numéro de page... S'il te plait... » Ajouta-t-il dans un sursaut de politesse, jetant un œil en direction d'Ishtar au souvenir de la menace du bisou.  
« Page numéro cent huit. »  
« Comme le nombre des spectres? »  
« Comme le chiffre sacré du bouddhisme. »  
« Oh... bien... hum... » Préférant ne pas approfondir, Kanon replongea le nez dans le livre à la page indiquée, cherchant le premier nom propre qui passerait par-là… « J'en ai un ! Voltaire! »

« Voltaire ? Comme le Voltaire ? Je veux dire, celui des lumières ? » Interrogea la déesse.

« Oui, tu en connais un autre ? »

« Parce que Voltaire était atlante peut-être ? »

« Mais non, à ce que je vois, c'est juste qu'il paraît qu'il avait des informations sur eux… »

« Et tu ne trouves pas ça ironique pour le pauvre truc ? Lui donner un nom pareil ? Remarque, peut-être que ça lui permettra de trouver comment fonctionne ce qui lui sert de cerveau, parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'a pas vraiment été une lumière justement… »

« N'écoute pas cette cruelle déesse Voltaire. » Fit le Dragon des mers avec un petit sourire amusé, caressant le haut du crâne du chaton tandis que Shaka semblait à mille kilomètres de là, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée toute proche. Il tressaillit en sentant la main d'Ishtar lui effleurer l'épaule, comme si elle avait voulu le ramener à la réalité. Il ferma les paupières, capturant sa main pour entrelacer brièvement ses doigts aux siens.

Le geste n'échappa pas au Dragon des mers, qui estima que de toute façon, il allait être temps pour lui de débarrasser le plancher. Il fut cependant pris de court par le chevalier de la Vierge, qui venait d'annoncer son propre départ.

« Il faut que j'y aille aussi. » Ajouta Kanon, se relevant souplement. « Bonne nuit Ishtar. »

« Hum… » Fut la seule réponse de la déesse, qui ferma les yeux.

« Tu comptes dormir sur ce canapé ? » Se moqua le Dragon des mers.

« J'ai surtout aucune envie de me lever… »

« Il fallait le dire… »

« Kanon ? Kanon arrête espèce d'idiot ! » Un sourire aux lèvres et dos à la porte, Shaka observa Ishtar frapper de ses petits poings – avec énergie, mais assez inefficacement il fallait le reconnaître, le dos du Dragon des mers, qui l'avait balancée par-dessus son épaule pour la transporter jusqu'au lit. Il fallait croire que le respect envers les dieux n'était plus tout à fait ce qu'il était…

* * *

« Laisse-moi faire. » La déesse hésita légèrement, puis tendit la brosse à son frère, qui s'en saisit en lui envoyant un sourire via le reflet du miroir devant lequel elle s'était assise. N'ayant plus rien à faire pour occuper ses mains, Ishtar se contenta donc d'observer leurs reflets à tous les deux, tandis qu'il peignait avec application sa longue chevelure ivoire.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était avec lui ces derniers temps. Un jour, Shamash était doux et prévenant, éternel amoureux éternellement éconduit, puis le lendemain, il était sombre et taciturne et ne lui adressait même pas le moindre regard. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui était nécessaire de l'avoir près d'elle, même s'ils ne partageaient pas exactement la même notion de ce que le mot « proximité » aurait dû signifier entre eux.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Shamash dans le miroir, penché au-dessus d'elle, observant avec attention les longues mèches soyeuses qu'il s'amusait à coiffer. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas tous les deux, sauf la couleur de leurs yeux, absolument similaire. Mais il était beau, très beau même. Son visage parfaitement symétrique, l'arrête fine de son nez, l'angle de sa mâchoire, ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle, presque blanc… Il aurait pu avoir dans son lit n'importe quelle femme à Babylone et Ereshkigal, leur propre sœur, était partie parce qu'il l'avait repoussée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, j'étais juste un peu ailleurs. »

« Tu repenses à ce chevalier ? »

« Oui… » Mentit-elle.

« Ton pouvoir est très puissant, mais s'il s'arrête avec les suicidés, ce n'est pas ça qui doit te perturber. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir malade à nouveau. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissant. »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ses mains avaient cessé de parcourir sa chevelure et il la fixait, captant son regard dans le miroir.

« Peut-être veux-tu lire dans mes pensées dieu de la justice ? » Dit-elle d'un ton acide, mais troublé.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis sûr qu'à l'instant, tu as repensé à la soirée d'hier. »

« Soit maudit Shamash, tu me fais perdre mon temps. » Gronda-t-elle en se levant, le défiant du regard par miroir interposé. « Tu es fier de toi peut-être ? »

« J'avoue que le goût de tes lèvres en valait bien la peine... »

« Sors de mes appartements ! » Elle se tourna vers lui, une flamme furieuse dans ses yeux verts. « Et ne compte pas sur moi pour… » Elle fut forcée de se taire, la main de son frère s'étant posée sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi… Je suis très patient, mais ne compte pas me refuser éternellement ce que tu donnes si généreusement à tant d'autres hommes… Parce que si nous sommes du même sang, je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que je te plais, et plus le temps passe, et plus je me moque de ce qu'en pense notre père. » Il sourit, faisant glisser sa main vers la joue de sa sœur, qui demeura silencieuse. « Quand je t'ai embrassée hier soir, tu n'as pas exactement protesté à la seconde près… »

« Les mots sommeil et réveil, ça te parle ? »

« Mais c'est encore pire, tu rêves de moi alors… » Il disparut en un bel éclat blanc, son rire moqueur résonnant dans les airs tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le sol, demeurant silencieuse.

* * *

Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans ce lit décidément trop froid et pas seulement parce que le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint depuis une bonne heure, Ishtar fixait la forme d'un blanc fantomatique de l'oreiller près d'elle. Dans l'obscurité profonde de sa chambre, elle voyait à peine plus loin que ce bout de tissu blanc. Elle avait froid, elle était fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et cerise sur le gâteau, elle entendait Voltaire, ex Truc, ronfler comme un bienheureux quelque part dans la chambre. Non pas qu'il ronfle fort, mais c'était un léger bruit suffisamment agaçant pour quiconque cherchant à trouver le sommeil.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva lentement, mais hésita encore quelques secondes supplémentaires. Le cosmos de Shaka était encore bien présent à cette heure avancée de la nuit et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la Vierge était en méditation. Elle détestait le déranger dans cette situation, même s'il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche à ce sujet. Elle avait l'impression de le couper brusquement de quelque chose, l'impression de profaner ce qu'elle savait lui être nécessaire.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut bien elle qui entra dans la chambre de Shaka, qui comme elle s'en doutait, était en train de méditer. Il était assis en position du lotus au beau milieu de son lit, les pieds nus, simplement vêtu au total d'un large pantalon et si l'on pouvait dire, de son cosmos, qui l'entourait comme un voile doré, soulevant sa chevelure en de très légères vagues. Scène d'autant plus frappante que la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total, ce qui donnait un saisissant effet de clair-obscur.

Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qu'elle savait par habitude être une fausse impression. C'est donc presque timidement qu'Ishtar le rejoignit sur le lit, s'allongeant près de lui et ferma elle aussi les yeux, appréciant juste d'être là et de ressentir la paix presque palpable autour de lui. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour sombrer dans le monde des songes.

* * *

Kassa des Lyumnades, alias Zélos du crapaud, avait comme l'envie de siffloter malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait. Avec toutes les informations qu'il avait récoltées, il se voyait déjà non seulement échapper à la cuisson bouillonnante promise par Poséidon, mais en plus, il osait même espérer être récompensé par son maître… Un coup d'œil de la part d'un des spectres à côté de lui l'empêcha cependant de se frotter les mains. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait et surtout une personne, Hadès. Le dieu avait fini son discours et était demeuré assis sur son trône. Son regard brillait d'une lueur indéfinissable, seul éclat dans sa silhouette auréolée de noir.

Kassa se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le trahir lorsqu'un léger éclat doré attira son attention. Il avait toujours l'apparence de Zélos et portait une copie de son surplis, mais la fine chaîne que lui avait confiée Poséidon, liée à une minuscule fiole de verre contenant un peu de son sang, était sortie de sous ses vêtements et brillait doucement à l'air libre. Et c'est ce qu'observait Hadès avec la plus grande attention.

Se sachant alors découvert et estimant mentalement qu'entre Poséidon et Hadès, le second était celui qui risquait le plus d'en vouloir à sa vie, le général des mers décida de n'écouter que son courage…

C'est donc devant une assemblée de spectres ébahis que Zélos du crapaud se mit à courir, bondissant plus que ne marchant, dans une parfaite imitation de ce qu'aurait été une grenouille faisant un sprint.

* * *

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et l'aurore pointait à l'horizon, colorant le paysage gelé de tendres couleurs roses orangées. Assis sur le lit, Shaka laissait errer son regard vers l'extérieur, mais il revenait toujours se poser sur sa compagne, paisiblement endormie. Allongée sur le côté, il ne voyait d'elle que son profil, à moitié caché par sa chevelure désordonnée, qui contrastait avec la couverture sombre dont il l'avait recouverte, après avoir constaté que comme d'habitude, elle ne dormait qu'avec un T-shirt à lui sur le dos. Elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'une illustration ou d'un tableau. Son air irréel n'était démenti que par le mouvement régulier de sa respiration et la façon presque enfantine dont elle serrait son oreiller contre elle.

Fermant les paupières, il s'étira lentement, appréciant de bouger ses membres endoloris par la nuit qu'il venait de passer à méditer. Il aimait méditer, il aimait encore plus les instants qui suivaient, lorsque son esprit était parfaitement clair et qu'il se sentait capable de pouvoir réfléchir aux pires choses du monde de manière complètement détachée et sereine. Rouvrant les yeux, il contempla attentivement Ishtar. Bizarrement, malgré la méditation, tout restait compliqué quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en Asgard, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir et en était toujours arrivé à la même conclusion. Il n'était pas capable de la défendre contre le seul réel ennemi qu'elle pouvait avoir. Le seul moyen qui pourrait lui permettre de lutter, c'était elle qui le possédait… dans ses souvenirs.

Shaka avait vu Zeus lui rendre son cosmos, mais pas lui le lui enlever elle par contre, elle savait comment il s'y prenait. Si seulement il avait pu avoir accès à ses souvenirs précis, alors, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre comment le dieu faisait… C'était une pensée un peu folle, mais c'était une pensée qui avait fait beaucoup de chemin dans son esprit… Après tout, ôter le cosmos, c'était presque la suite logique du trésor du ciel et de l'ablation des sens, sauf que malgré tout, Shaka ne voyait vraiment pas comment une telle chose pouvait être réalisée et encore moins comment la contrer, voire, l'utiliser lui-même.

Il savait très bien qu'Ishtar n'acceptait presque pas de parler de son passé et des pans entiers de sa vie lui restaient complètement inconnus, même s'il en devinait déjà beaucoup, alors de là à lui annoncer paisiblement qu'il souhaitait fouiller dans son esprit… Il avait failli aborder le sujet quand elle était venue chercher son médaillon, mais…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Ishtar, qui avait murmuré son nom dans son sommeil. Ça lui arrivait parfois, surtout quand elle était épuisée. Elle pouvait également prononcer d'autres noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, de temps en temps. Des noms qui lui donnaient l'envie de lire une des biographies d'Ishtar pour savoir qui ils pouvaient bien représenter pour elle. Mais il s'y était toujours refusé jusqu'à présent, jugeant que de toute façon, l'Ishtar actuelle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celle qu'elle était dans les temps mythologiques.

« Je suis là… » Murmura-t-il, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour la regarder, partagé entre l'envie de l'embrasser pour la réveiller complètement et celle de dormir avec elle, tout simplement. Son cas de conscience fut résolu par la déesse, qui délaissa l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle pour venir se serrer contre le chevalier de la Vierge, apparemment plus confortable.

Réduit au rang de coussin et à moitié immobilisé, Shaka décida que finalement, essayer de trouver le sommeil ne serait pas une mauvaise idée… De toute façon, elle s'était complètement rendormie, ce n'était donc pas le moment pour chercher à savoir si oui ou non, elle portait quelque chose sous le T-shirt qu'elle lui avait volé… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait juste de penser une chose pareille. Désespéré par la trahison de ses propres pensées en une heure si matinale, il recouvrit ses paupières d'une main. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas exactement que ses pensées qui le trahissaient… Il en était sûr désormais, il était devenu encore plus pervers que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La journée allait être longue.

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit particulièrement confus que le chevalier de la Vierge fut agressé de bon matin par l'arrivée intempestive de Kanon dans sa chambre.

« Je croyais qu'elle était censée se reposer. » Le railla-t-il, tandis qu'Ishtar à moitié réveillée se serrait encore plus contre Shaka, qui répliqua d'un ton acide.

« Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Ils ont besoin d'Ishtar au sanctuaire figure-toi »

« On parle de moi ? » Marmonna l'intéressée, définitivement réveillée par la désertion de son coussin fétiche, qui s'était redressé pour s'asseoir parmi les draps.

« C'est urgent ? » Demanda Shaka, ne prêtant pas attention à l'intervention de la déesse.

« Oui et non, je n'en sais rien. On va dire que quand je reviendrai dans dix minutes, vous avez intérêt à être présentables. » Shaka fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte claquer, décidément, la journée allait être très longue.

« Dix minutes ? Misère… » Souffla Ishtar en enfouissant sa tête sous la couverture.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Shaka, dégageant d'une main la couverture pour pouvoir regarder Ishtar dans les yeux. Elle avait une beauté à la fois étrange et attirante, un contraste subtil entre sa peau dorée, la couleur neigeuse de sa chevelure et le vert minéral de ses yeux. Il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, là allongée près de lui, et ce ne fut pas la menace d'être surpris pas Kanon, mais seulement les cernes qui soulignaient le regard de la déesse, qui l'empêchèrent de succomber instantanément à la tentation.

« Je ne suis pas du matin… » Répondit-elle finalement, l'observant elle aussi avec attention. Elle tendit le bras pour effleurer de ses doigts le visage de son amant, assis près d'elle. « Toi par contre, c'est moi ou tu as encore passé la nuit à faire des folies de ton corps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« A méditer Shaka… »

« Je n'ai pas dormi si c'est la question. » Murmura-t-il en enserrant doucement son poignet, capturant ainsi la main qui parcourait son visage. Dire, à cet instant, qu'ils se dévoraient du regard, relevait d'un doux euphémisme.

« Tu crois qu'il était sérieux en disant dix minutes ? » Souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par la bouche de Shaka, tandis que les doigts de sa main emprisonnée par lui s'entrelaçaient au siens.

« Je n'en sais rien… Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait urgence… » Il ferma les paupières, luttant pour essayer de rester à distance raisonnable d'elle. Il pensait à une fuite urgente vers la salle de bain dans l'optique d'une douche froide…

« On va dire qu'on a tout notre temps alors… Je te trouve bien froid avec moi… » Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux, posant son regard sur elle. Elle s'était assise pour se mettre à sa hauteur et l'observait, la couverture vaguement enroulée autour d'elle, quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux serpentant gracieusement le long de sa silhouette. Elle pencha la tête de côté, baissant le regard. « Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? »

« Ishtar, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu fermes les yeux, tu ne m'embrasses même pas et puis, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses, enfin, disons encore plus depuis deux jours que d'habitude. Tu étais bizarre aussi hier, avant qu'on aille dans la serre. C'est à cause du retour de Kanon ? » Elle fixait les couvertures, mais ne les voyait même pas.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle presque timidement. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, contemplant l'éclat argenté de la chaîne autour du cou d'Ishtar, dont les maillons disparaissaient sous le tissu de son T-shirt, trop grand pour elle. Il pensa brièvement à Hadès et à son frère, à ce qu'il devait demander à Ishtar, pour la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Il pourrait quand elle lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour lui parler d'elle-même de son passé.

« Alors rien et si tu tiens à le savoir… » D'un doigt, il releva son menton, la forçant à tourner son visage vers lui « Tu es vraiment très moche avec tes cernes... » Dit-il d'un ton aigre-doux tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux devant son sourire presque arrogant, voire, carrément suffisant.

« Tu m'as traitée… de mocheté ? Moi ? »

« Et je ne parle pas de tes cheveux, on dirait un amas de toiles d'araignées… »

« Shaka… »

« Et ton sale caractère ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé ? » Dit-il en riant franchement.

« Espèce de… Espèce de bouddhiste taré ! » Finit-elle par articuler. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, soudainement attirée à lui, le corps de Shaka pressé très sensuellement contre le sien, alors qu'elle se retrouvait assise à cheval sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« Bouddhiste taré ? C'est original… taré ne suffisait pas ? » Souffla-t-il gentiment à son oreille.

« Ca sonne moins bien… » Répondit-elle dans un murmure, tandis que l'une des mains de Shaka remontait de sa taille à son dos pour le caresser doucement, sensuellement, à travers le tissu du T-shirt qu'elle portait et qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. C'est très naturellement que leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, plongeant les deux amants dans un monde égoïste ou seul l'autre existait. Mais le Dragon des mers, très en forme ce matin là, se chargea de les ramener à la réalité en tapant contre la porte pour leur rappeler qu'il leur restait exactement deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Qu'il aille en enfer… » Maugréa Ishtar.

« On devrait se lever… »

« Je t'interdis de bouger de là… »

« Ishtar… »

« Franchement, à quoi ça sert d'être une déesse si je ne peux même pas … » Elle chercha ses mots… « M'amuser tranquillement ? »

« UNE MINUTE ! » Scanda Kanon.

« En Enfer hein ? » Soupira Shaka, des idées vaguement meurtrières naissant dans son esprit. Pour la troisième fois, il se dit que la journée allait être très, très longue…


	19. Azura

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 02 février 2008

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada forever…

**Reviews** : J'ai répondu à tous le monde par mail, si vous n'avez rien reçu, merci de me signaler le problème.

**Divers :** Comme on s'approche lentement mais surement de la 100ème review, je vous avoue hésiter quand au cadeau que je pourrais vous faire : chapitre très long ? Scène disons, heu, interdite aux mineurs (j'ai des noms de personnes intéressées, elles se reconnaitront sans peine) ? Hadès dansant des claquettes ? Bref, si vous avez des préférences…

**Dans ce chapitre **: Ma première vraie scène de combat, plein d'hémoglobine donc, mais également dans le désordre Kassamodo qui devient Kassméralda, un (a)mateur d'art et une divine rencontre.

**Rulae,** ce chapitre t'es dédié, en hommage à Reyaâ qui se termine et à ton art, notamment, de mettre en scène les combats. Grosses bises et fais nous vite rêver de nouveau s'il te plait !

Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour avoir corrigé in extremis ce chapitre au péril de sa vie, en se cachant au boulot ! Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Azura

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, ne voyant d'abord dans son champ de vision que des taches de couleurs qui dansaient sans véritablement prendre de forme, puis une silhouette, penchée près de lui. Il cligna des paupières, désorienté. Le visage de la femme se fit plus distinct et il put distinguer ses traits purs, presque irréels. Il eut besoin d'une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de se souvenir de ce visage.

« Déesse ? » Arriva-t-il à articuler. Il avait un goût de sel dans la bouche. Il ne se souvenait de rien, si ce n'est de l'eau, partout…

« Tout va bien. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à récupérer ton cosmos… »

« Où suis-je ? »

« Au palais d'Athéna. Elle t'a sauvé la vie. » Ishtar retint Isaak par les deux épaules, le plaquant contre les draps d'où il venait d'essayer de se lever comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Heureusement pour elle, Shion l'aida à retenir le général de Poséidon.

« Si tu sors de cette pièce, tu es un homme mort. A ta place, je ne serais pas si pressé de la quitter… » Le ton calme mais ferme du Grand Pope fit obéir Isaak, qui se rallongea, les regardant alternativement comme si cela pouvait lui apporter des explications. Pour le coup, il se souvenait désormais de tout dans ses moindres détails.

« Vous n'aviez aucune raison de me sauver. » Dit-il en défiant le Pope du regard.

« Bien plus que tu ne peux le croire général du Kraken. » Répondit calmement la voix d'Athéna, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de faire mettre un genou à terre à toutes les personnes présentes, à savoir le Pope et le médecin du sanctuaire, qui une fois de plus, avait observé avec émerveillement le don de guérison de la Babylonienne.

Ishtar s'écarta du lit d'Isaak, observant quelques instants la réincarnation d'Athéna avant de prendre la parole.

« Je souhaite me retirer, ma présence n'est plus nécessaire ici. » Athéna ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête légèrement, en signe d'assentiment. Quittant lentement les lieux, Ishtar eut le temps de l'entendre s'adresser à Isaak en ces mots :

« Je vois que tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Crois bien que si j'avais décelé ta présence plus tôt au Cap Sounion, je serais intervenue immédiatement… »

* * *

Ils étaient apparus en Azura, marée sombre sortie des ténèbres à la suite de son dieu, qui s'était téléporté le premier, puis avait usé de son cosmos pour les faire venir à sa suite. Ils étaient là désormais, silencieux et attentifs.

Debout devant ses troupes, mais leur tournant le dos pour contempler à loisir la ville devant eux, Hadès prit tout son temps, détaillant du regard les remparts qui protégeaient la cité. Azura était un monde véritablement étrange et aucun des olympiens jusqu'à présent n'avait eu réellement envie de le conquérir. Il fallait être fou comme Arès pour avoir envie d'établir son royaume en un tel endroit. Non pas que les Enfers soient charmants, mais ils avaient quelque chose d'infiniment plus stable. Pour commencer, il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu y régnant et non pas une dizaine s'affrontant en permanence… En outre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait des âmes en son royaume, alors que les âmes vivant en Azura étaient condamnées à se battre et ne quittaient cette incarnation qu'après avoir tué un millier d'autres âmes. Elles mourraient puis ressuscitaient encore et encore, pour accomplir leur devoir mortifère, sans que le pouvoir d'aucun dieu n'ait réussi à changer les choses pour les modeler selon sa vision.

Pourtant, cette terre étrange avait attiré des divinités en son sein, soit par choix, mais elles étaient peu nombreuses, soit par défaut, pour les rares survivants ayant échappé à la conquête de la Terre par les olympiens. Les rares dieux rescapés s'étaient alors terrés en Azura, rejoignant puis combattant ceux qui y régnaient déjà. C'était donc une abominable pagaille qui régnait en ce monde et pour couronner le tout, Arès avait commencé par essayer de s'attaquer au sanctuaire de la divinité la plus redoutée de ce monde. Une divinité qui avait choisi de son plein gré de créer un royaume dans cet endroit brutal et instable.

Pour le dieu des morts, il n'y avait nul doute que son neveu méritait son sort et s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il l'aurait laissé croupir dans ce trou. La seule chose qui allait être intéressante ici finalement, ce serait de se battre et de voir si son adversaire méritait sa réputation. Il l'espérait presque. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il avait cessé de se battre. Il avait même souhaité être vaincu par Athéna, rejoindre Perséphone peut-être, l'oubli sûrement, tandis que les Enfers se seraient déversés sur ces humains qu'il haïssait tant… Le temps qu'il renaisse à la vie, tout aurait été dévasté… Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été ressuscité, non, il ne le regrettait pas. Il trouverait une autre voie…

Il se retourna, les ailes sombres de son surplis fouettant l'air. Dans la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer un demi-sourire sur ses traits fins.

« Qu'en penses-tu marinas ? Le spectacle te plait-il ? » Instinctivement, Kassa, qui ne pouvait se tenir debout dans sa cage, essaya de reculer tandis que la pointe de l'épée d'Hadès venait se nicher contre son cou, soulevant la fine chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait la fiole emplie du sang de Poséidon.

« Je suis sûr que mon frère serait ravi de savoir tout ce que tu sais. Hélas, je crains que tu ne puisses revoir le domaine sous-marin… Dans cette vie du moins…» Le dieu regarda la chaîne presque amoureusement, conscient que le fait de priver son prisonnier de cette protection le tuerait, puisque le général n'avait pas acquis le huitième sens, et par là même, seul le sang divin dans la fiole lui permettait de se déplacer dans les autres mondes.

« Pitié. » Bégaya le gardien du pilier de l'Antarctique, ce qui provoqua une moue de mépris sur le visage de l'olympien.

« Tu es indigne d'être ce que tu es. Il n'y a que ton pouvoir de métamorphose qui te rende estimable. Il te vaut ta survie, pour le moment… » Répondit Hadès, avant d'éloigner la lame de son épée, qui vint à nouveau reposer contre son flanc. Il reporta alors son regard sur ses troupes avant d'élever la voix.

« Vous ferez selon mes ordres et obéirez en tout point aux juges pendant mon absence. Veillez à ne pas me contrarier. » Les spectres s'inclinèrent brièvement à ces paroles. « Bien… »

Le dieu se retourna, contemplant la ville à nouveau, loin en contrebas par rapport au haut de falaise où il se tenait. La ville était telle que la lui avait décrite ses informateurs. Perchée sur une hauteur, digne du moyen-âge à cause de ses remparts et, s'il se fiait aux descriptions, emplie de soldat. Seule la silhouette imposante du palais, qui se détachait du haut de la cité, semblait apporter une touche étrangement civilisée et orientale au tableau. Mais le plus spectaculaire était le ciel d'Azura, d'un violet qui oscillait suivant l'heure de la journée entre les teintes sang et ébène et qui semblait diffuser en permanence une sombre lumière. Contrairement à son nom, ce monde n'était pas une quelconque sorte de paradis d'un bleu azuréen, mais plutôt une sorte de monde inqualifiable, à la fois violent et perturbant, chaotique… Un monde que l'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'Enfer lui aussi.

L'attente d'Hadès ne fut pas longue. Au bout de quelques minutes, un puissant cosmos se matérialisa près de lui. L'olympien observa d'un air intéressé l'individu devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un homme au teint sombre et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés comme ceux du spectre du Pharaon. Il était revêtu d'une armure couverte de hiéroglyphes, antique et ancienne, mais dont la puissance était largement perceptible. Le casque de la protection représentait une tête de faucon.

« La déesse accepte de te recevoir Hadès, mais ce sera sans arme ou armure. » La haine que ressentait le nouvel arrivé envers le dieu des Enfers était presque palpable, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber le concerné.

« Cela me convient Horus. »

« Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne me nomme plus ainsi. A cause de toi. » Hadès ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant disparaître d'abord son armure, pour se retrouver simplement vêtu d'une ample toge noire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il soutenait le regard haineux de l'autre. Lors des guerres de conquête pour dominer la Terre, tous les dieux égyptiens avaient été vaincus par Hadès, qui les avait livrés à Zeus pour les priver de leur cosmos. Horus était le seul survivant, ayant réussi à s'enfuir lorsqu'il avait réalisé que tout était perdu.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un sous-fifre. Mène-moi à elle. » Ordonna Hadès, son sourire s'élargissant pour devenir presque carnassier. L'autre serra les poings mais ne répondit rien, lui ouvrant la voie en silence.

* * *

Dans la grande salle du temple d'Athéna, l'agitation régnait et pas seulement à cause de la présence de Kanon entre les murs. En réalité, la présence du Dragon des mers était quasiment oubliée, passée au second plan par la découverte dans la nuit de la présence d'Isaak au Cap Sounion. Les quelques chevaliers d'or encore présents après la réunion, tous revêtus de leur armure ainsi que d'une cape, discutaient par petits groupes, dispersés dans la vaste salle bordée de colonnes.

Une chose exceptionnelle était cependant à noter, car pour une fois, Aphrodite, le colporteur de ragots et de rumeurs, accessoirement gardien de la douzième maison du Zodiaque, était au centre de toutes les discussions.

Le trône était vide, délaissé par la présence d'Athéna, qui s'était retirée de la salle en compagnie du grand Pope après sa brève annonce. Depuis leur départ, certains chevaliers, comme Aphrodite, Camus, ou encore Aldébaran et Shura, s'étaient éclipsés. Les autres étaient restés, des petits groupes s'étaient formés dans la salle, discutant à voix plus ou moins basse, plus pour éviter que leurs voix ne résonnent dans la salle que par réelle envie de garder une quelconque discrétion.

La salle du côté gauche du trône s'ouvrait sur un majestueux balcon, donnant vue sur la statue monumentale de la déesse Athéna, ainsi que sur le sanctuaire en contrebas. Appuyée contre le rebord de pierres finement ciselées, Ishtar contemplait le paysage d'un regard mi-désœuvré mi-désabusé. Depuis la salle, on n'apercevait d'elle que sa silhouette de dos, cachée et dévoilée à la fois par sa magnifique chevelure détachée qui oscillait au gré du vent. La chaleur étouffante n'avait pas l'air de la gêner, loin de là.

« Ce que je dis, c'est qu'il a parfaitement eu raison de le faire, même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. »

« Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça tellement illogique de sa part… » Objecta Mu, qui regardait non pas son interlocuteur, mais Kanon, quelques mètres plus loin, qui était également en pleine conversation. Le Tibétain faisait face aux chevaliers du Lion et du Sagittaire et venait de répondre au plus âgé.

« Mu, toi, tu n'aurais pas essayé de stopper Isaak si tu en avais eu l'occasion ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça ne ressemble pas au caractère d'Aphrodite de condamner quelqu'un comme ça et surtout de cette façon… J'ai du mal à l'imaginer le traîner jusqu'au Cap Sounion. »

« Tu ne devrais pas oublier qu'Aphrodite est assez lunatique et puis, c'est un ancien assassin. ça lui arrive parfois d'agir violemment. » Répliqua Aiolia d'un ton presque suffisant, tandis que son frère toussotait. Son ton, plus que ses paroles, agacèrent le gardien de la première maison, qui ramena son regard sur le visage du chevalier du Lion.

« Aiolia, je ne pense pas avoir à te rappeler que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu as sagement exécuté toi aussi les missions que te confiaient Saga, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que tu as rencontré Seiya non ? Tu veux me parler de tes pulsions d'ex-assassin peut-être? »

« Bon tous les deux, un peu de calme d'accord ? » Intervint le Sagittaire, qui sentait que la conversation risquait de s'envenimer.

« Très bien Mu, alors dis moi ce que tu penses. »

« Je crois juste que si Aphrodite l'a effectivement fait, il avait ses raisons, mais je ne trouve tout simplement pas que ça lui ressemble de faire ça. ».

« Tu penses qu'il aurait menti à Athéna ? » Demanda calmement le Sagittaire.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Mu soupira faiblement. « Bien, Excusez-moi tous les deux, mais je dois aller voir Kanon. Et non Aiolia, je ne vais pas pactiser avec l'ennemi. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche du Lion s'ouvrir. « Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu rude. » Conclut-il avec un sourire.

« C'est rien. » Bougonna l'autre, désarmé.

« A plus tard alors. » Répondit le Sagittaire, avant que Mu ne se mette à marcher pour s'approcher du général du Dragon des mers.

Appuyé contre l'une des puissantes colonnes bordant la salle, les bras croisés et semblant très détendu pour quelqu'un de banni du sanctuaire, Kanon était en grande conversation avec son jumeau, debout devant lui. C'était un tableau étrange que de les contempler, l'un revêtu de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux et l'autre de l'écaille du Dragon des mers, parfaitement différents et en même temps si semblables, comme en harmonie.

« Excuse-moi Saga, je souhaite t'emprunter ton frère quelques minutes. »

« Aucun problème Mu. » Sourit Saga, avant de se retourner pour fixer son frère. « Je retourne au temple des Gémeaux Kanon, si jamais tu as besoin... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Saga. » Le coupa calmement le Dragon des Mers.

Les deux frères se fixèrent quelques instants, comme s'ils avaient pu communiquer dans un langage qui leur était propre. Ce fut Saga qui finit par baisser le regard, souriant avant de hocher la tête. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'éloigner, Kanon contempla rêveusement les plis de la cape de son frère avant de s'adresser au Bélier.

« Alors Mu ? » Demanda Kanon, rompant le silence. « Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas très bien vu de parler avec moi ces temps-ci. »

« Aucun d'entre nous ne pense sérieusement que tu pourrais trahir Athéna, j'ai juste besoin de renseignements, si cela ne te dérange pas. » Répondit le Tibétain, pas le moins du monde inquiet.

« A quel sujet ? » Kanon se redressa, cessant de s'adosser à la colonne. Le casque de son écaille du Dragon des Mers luisait doucement sous son bras.

« Celui d'Isaak. A près tout, tu es l'un des mieux placés pour me renseigner. » Kanon plongea son regard aigue-marine dans celui du Bélier, comme s'il avait voulu sonder ses intentions.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Es-tu au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant le soir où il a volé l'urne ? Est-ce qu'il t'en a parlé ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger directement toi-même ? »

« Parce qu'apparemment, il a refusé de parler à Athéna et qu'à mon avis, il n'est pas prêt de prononcer un seul mot. »

« Très bien. Mais si je te dis ce que je sais, ce sera à charge de revanche. »

« Compte sur moi. »

_- Je ne sais rien. _Mu faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de Kanon résonner dans son esprit pour lui répondre. _Si ce n'est que lorsque j'ai interrogé Isaak, il m'a avoué avoir été aidé, sans doute par l'un de nous, je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'il a trouvé dans ses affaires, trois heures avant le vol, un plan du palais d'Athéna avec l'emplacement de l'urne marqué dessus. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que seuls Athéna et les chevaliers d'or étaient au courant de son emplacement…_

_- Alors c'est qu'il y a bien un traître parmi nous… _

_- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Même à moi Poséidon ne dit pas tout. Et il a peut-être raison d'ailleurs… De toute façon, je me moque de savoir ce qui se passe au sanctuaire désormais, je suis du côté des méchants tu te souviens ?_

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux tous les deux ? » La voix de du gardien du huitième temple, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux, interrompit leur conversation mentale.

« Milo… »

« Kanon… »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser… » Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit à la dernière phrase du Bélier, qui préféra s'éclipser sans attendre.

« Tu as du cran d'être revenu ici Kanon… Exilé et de retour… » Commença le Scorpion d'un ton aigre-doux.

« Le petit chien de Camus sans son maître… Tu ne te sens pas trop perdu ? » Répliqua de manière acide son vis-à-vis.

« Je n'ai fait que le défendre, vous étiez à deux contre lui. »

« Tu veux bien me rappeler qui m'a sauté dessus la bave aux lèvres ? »

« Kanon, écoute, je te demande de bien vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre… »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu t'es défendu et j'ai défendu Camus tout comme Saga t'as défendu. Fin de l'incident. J'ai de l'estime pour toi. » Il y eut un silence, où les deux hommes s'observèrent.

« Ca à le mérite d'être direct… Tu ne crois pas que je puisse trahir Athéna ? » Finit par demander sombrement le Dragon des Mers.

« Shaka a dit que tu ne mentais pas et je le crois. Je suis désolé pour Camus, mais il faut le comprendre, il tient à ses disciples plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Isaak ait pu le manipuler.»

« Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre Milo… »

« Je sais… Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose… » Dit-il en voyant Ishtar qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Oui ? » Le Scorpion ne répondit pas immédiatement, se rapprochant de Kanon afin que celui-ci puisse l'entendre murmurer.

« J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous… »

« Avec ? »

« Ishtar. »

« Crétin de Scorpion ! »

« Aie ! Je plaisantais ! » Capitula Milo, qui s'était retrouvé plié en deux par une clé de bras exécutée de main de maitre par le Dragon des Mers.

« Vous comptez vous battre à nouveau ? » Demanda une voix douce et mélodieuse. En levant les yeux, le gardien de la huitième maison eut le loisir d'observer de longues mèches d'un blanc pur, qui contrastaient avec la soie d'un vert sombre, brodée de fils d'argent, de la robe de la nouvelle venue. Tandis que Kanon le relâchait, il observa en connaisseur les courbes de la déesse, ne prenant même pas vraiment la peine de s'en cacher, ce qui lui valu de croiser une lueur amusée dans le regard de la concernée lorsqu'il finit par relever les yeux.

« Déesse, je faisais plaisir à l'ego de Kanon en me laissant battre… » Fanfaronna le Scorpion, avant de s'incliner brièvement.

« C'est votre manière virile de vous réconcilier ? »

« En fait, je dois dire qu'il défendait votre honneur… »

« Mon honneur ? »

« Milo a tendance à se prendre pour un séducteur. »

« Je vois, tu comptes essayer de me séduire chevalier ? »

« Pas du tout, j'ai sur vous un regard d'esthète. Vous êtes une œuvre d'art. »

« Dites moi que je rêve… » Soupira Kanon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Jaloux Kanon ? » Sourit Ishtar.

« Je plains les malheureux assez fous pour t'aimer. Faut être cinglé à mon humble avis. »

« Oui, il doit y avoir un peu de ça… »

« Déesse, c'est normal qu'il s'adresse à vous ainsi ? » S'étonna Milo.

« C'est normal, je suis là pour dégonfler régulièrement son égo divin quand celui-ci va trop faire enfler sa pauvre tête… »

« Sans commentaire… Enfin, plus sérieusement, je venais prévenir Kanon que nous n'allons pas tarder à partir je pense, encore faut-il que je sache où a bien pu aller Shaka… »

« Il est parti voir ses disciples je crois. » Répliqua le Dragon des Mers.

« Hum, il doit être aux arènes alors. » Commenta Milo. « Je vous accompagne ? …Aie ! C'est pas drôle Kanon »

« Désolé, j'ai tendance à me méfier de ton côté « amateur d'art… » »

* * *

« Attends! » Aphrodite se retourna pour faire face au chevalier du Verseau, qui descendait en courant les marches séparant le temple d'Athéna de la douzième maison. Le soleil brillait d'une chaleur presque étouffante, créant des éclats de mille feux sur les protections en or des deux chevaliers.

« Camus? » Demanda Aphrodite plutôt pour la forme, car sachant très bien ce que voulait savoir son homologue. Il fit apparaître par réflexe une rose entre ses doigts afin d'en porter la tige à sa bouche, savourant l'apaisante caresse de la sève douce amère. Le Verseau fut bientôt à ses côtés, légèrement échevelé, mais pas du tout essoufflé.

« Pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était toi? »

« Mais c'était moi Camus. »

« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Arrête de jouer Aphrodite. » Le chevalier des Poissons haussa les épaules puis se retourna pour faire route vers sa demeure, tandis que le Verseau demeurait immobile. D'un mouvement gracieux, le Suédois se retourna à demi, observant le Français brièvement à travers ses longs cils, avant de se retourner à nouveau.

« Tu comptes rester planté là ? » Dit-il de manière presque inaudible, avant de reprendre sa route, le chevalier des glaces désormais sur les talons. « Je sais que c'était toi. C'est toi qui as jeté Isaak dans ce trou n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu étais au Cap Sounion et que tu m'as repêché ce soir là hein ? C'est plutôt ironique d'ailleurs…»

« C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi… »

« Pourquoi ai-je dis à Athéna que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour des raisons parfaitement personnelles… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne supporte plus ma vie ici, mais Shion a refusé que je quitte le sanctuaire lorsque je lui ai demandé audience. Alors sur le coup… J'ai pensé qu'en m'accusant, peut-être que Shion ou Athéna penseront que je commence à devenir instable et qu'il vaut mieux me laisser m'éloigner du sanctuaire quelque temps… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter de vivre ici… »

« Tu sais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais ce n'est pas en fuyant d'ici que tu pourras résoudre ce qui te hante… Et d'ailleurs, ton mensonge va être très vite mis à jour si Isaak se décide à parler. »

« Il ne dira rien par devoir envers toi, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. Tu restes son maître malgré tout… » Répondit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules. « Et effectivement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Camus. »

Les deux chevaliers continuèrent à descendre les marches en silence, laissant dans leur sillage les pétales rouges de la rose qu'Aphrodite décortiquait désormais, l'esprit ailleurs.

* * *

Le silence régnait en ce début d'après midi dans le bureau du grand Pope. Les chauds rayons du soleil grec filtraient à peine derrière les lourdes tentures tirées devant les fenêtres et l'air avait cette odeur caractéristique de cuir et de vieux papiers. La pièce baignait ainsi dans une sorte de clair-obscur, renforcé par la décoration sombre de ce lieu de travail. Tous les murs excepté celui avec les fenêtres étaient couverts d'étagères emplies de livres et le large bureau du Pope faisait face à deux vieux fauteuils usés mais confortables, derrière lesquels un canapé semblait avoir trouvé une place improbable contre un mur empli de boiseries et de livres.

Comme toujours en entrant dans cette pièce, à laquelle Saga n'avait rien changé, car n'y venant presque jamais, Shion se sentit presque apaisé, malgré les événements récents et ses pensées confuses depuis quelques temps. Cet endroit était en quelque sorte son sanctuaire personnel, le refuge dans lequel il pouvait se détacher du reste du domaine sacré en se plongeant dans le travail.

Dés que la porte se fut refermée, c'est avec plaisir qu'il retira son masque de Pope, fermant les yeux pour passer une main lasse sur son visage. La nuit avait été très longue et il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu avant d'interroger Isaak à nouveau. Il allait falloir qu'il joue de diplomatie pour éviter d'envenimer très rapidement les relations avec le sanctuaire sous-marin. Interroger de manière trop violente le général ne correspondait pas, de toute façon, à la manière de procéder dictée par le code de chevalerie d'Athéna.

« Bonjour maître. »

« Mu… » Si la présence de son ancien disciple, assis dans l'un des fauteuils, le surprenait, rien dans l'attitude du Pope ne le laissa paraître. « Si tu souhaites me manquer de respect à nouveau, je te demande de bien vouloir sortir, je suis trop fatigué pour cela… »

Il dépassa le jeune homme, lui tournant le dos pour poser sur son bureau le visage figé du masque de Grand Pope. Il ne daigna pas se retourner pour faire face à son successeur, qui avait bien du mal à savoir ce que pouvait ressentir l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

« Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses. » Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant, obligeant le Bélier à poursuivre. « Je ne sais pas si vous m'auriez tué. Je ne le saurai jamais. Mais… je ne serai pas capable de dire ce que j'aurai fait à votre place alors… J'ai été injuste envers vous. »

« C'est tout ? » Commenta Shion, daignant finalement se retourner pour plonger son regard d'un violet profond dans celui de Mu. Dans le clair-obscur, sa chevelure anis offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa silhouette vêtue de couleur sombre.

« Non, ce n'est pas tout. » Répondit l'atlante, agacé par l'attitude supérieure de son maître. « Pour tout vous dire, j'en ai également assez que vous soyez capable de me battre malgré le fait que je sois le chevalier d'or du Bélier et non plus vous. »

« Je t'ai appris tes techniques, c'est normal que je les maîtrise mieux que toi… J'ai vécu plusieurs siècles Mu. J'ai eu le temps de les perfectionner. » Commenta le Pope de manière conciliante, souriant presque, ce qui acheva de décontenancer son vis-à-vis.

« Alors dans ce cas et puisque vous en êtes capable à nouveau, vous n'avez qu'à reprendre votre place de chevalier du Bélier. »

« Tu sais bien que l'armure a fait son choix. Et j'ai d'autres tâches à accomplir. »

« Mais… »

« Assez Mu. » Le coupa doucement mais fermement Shion, avant de s'approcher pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ancien disciple. « J'ai aussi mes torts, je veux bien le reconnaître. J'aurai dû venir te parler et essayer de réapprendre à te connaître à notre retour à la vie, car tu as changé pendant toutes ces années et je suis conscient des efforts que tu as dû fournir pour terminer seul l'enseignement que j'avais commencé à te prodiguer. » Il rompit le contact, se retournant pour aller s'asseoir derrière son imposant bureau tandis que Mu demeurait immobile.

« Tu peux te retirer chevalier. » Conclut Shion, qui le regarda sortir de la pièce après s'être brièvement incliné. « Mu… » Fit-il tandis que celui-ci allait fermer la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Rejoins-moi demain à l'arène. Nous pourrons combattre… Je pourrais t'apprendre à te perfectionner… si tu acceptes bien sûr. »

« Ce sera un honneur. » Mu se retourna, semblant hésitant. « Je souhaiterai également vous parler de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« C'est au sujet d'Isaak et des renseignements que vous m'aviez demandé de trouver. »

« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de fermer cette porte et de venir t'assoir… »

* * *

Accroupi dans sa cage, Kassa observait avec attention les quelques spectres restés en arrière s'agiter à une dizaine de mètres de lui, gesticulant et parlant tout en observant la ville en contrebas, où la bataille faisait désormais rage. Seule figure silencieuse et très calme, Minos, observait le champ de bataille, donnant à distance des instructions au groupe de spectre dont-il avait la charge. Cependant, depuis une ou deux minutes, le marinas le voyait s'agiter imperceptiblement et ne savait pas trop si c'était plutôt bon ou mauvais signe. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce qui allait lui arriver après la bataille, que ce soit les spectres, ou bien les autres qui gagnent… Rien que d'y penser…

Son visage ingrat s'éclaira cependant d'une lueur sournoise lorsqu'il vit le juge des Enfers disparaître dans une nuée opaque, se téléportant sans doute sur le champ de bataille. C'était sa chance…

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois spectres restant à l'arrière-garde, à savoir Zélos du Crapaud, Laïmi du Ver, et Gigant du Cyclope - qui avait surtout pour fonction de surveiller les deux autres, eurent la surprise de se faire interpeller par un Kassa métamorphosé en une magnifique prisonnière…

* * *

Assis dans un large et confortable fauteuil en cuir, Poséidon jouait parfaitement le rôle de Jullian Solo, à savoir celui d'un jeune homme de bonne famille qui avait repris la direction des entreprises familiales à la mort de ses parents, décédés suite à un tragique accident de voiture. C'est donc avec un indéniable professionnalisme que le dieu avait passé l'après-midi à recevoir des dirigeants de la société. La plupart d'entre eux étaient parfaitement normaux et ignoraient sa véritable identité de dieu des mers après tout, les marinas ne faisaient pas Harvard et seuls quelques-uns uns comme Circé, officiellement son assistante personnelle, travaillaient auprès de lui.

Poussant un léger soupir, Poséidon referma un dossier et ferma les yeux, s'accordant quelques minutes de répit pour savourer la chaleur des rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient à travers la baie vitrée derrière lui et venaient caresser son profil. Il trouvait amusant, distrayant même, de jouer au chef d'entreprise. Cela lui permettait de donner le change aux yeux du monde.

Jullian était une parfaite couverture, un peu trop parfaite d'ailleurs, puisque la presse devenait de plus en plus folle de ce beau et mystérieux jeune héritier qui s'était fait émanciper afin de pouvoir gérer directement les affaires sans avoir à attendre la majorité. L'entrée de Circé, vêtue d'un tailleur strict, sortit le dieu du cours vagabond de ses pensées.

« Vos ordres ont été exécutés. Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

« Non, tu peux disposer Circé. »

De nouveau seul, Poséidon se leva souplement, s'approchant de la baie vitrée derrière son bureau pour contempler le port qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Tous les bateaux ancrés dans la rade appartenaient sans exception à son empire. Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé au pouvoir qu'il avait sur les océans. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression de vivre la fin d'une époque? Etait-ce le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles des Enfers? Kassa avait pris énormément de retard déjà... Sans compter Isaak, mais le concernant, la situation n'allait pas tarder à être réglée.

Un sourire étrange ornant son visage sans âge, Poséidon s'approcha du mini bar de son bureau, se servant un verre de Xeres. La partie d'échecs touchait à sa fin et il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il aurait préféré : que son intuition soit fondée ou non… Toute cette situation était beaucoup trop belle pour Zeus, lui-même lui avait prêté serment et il semblait désormais qu'Hadès lui obéissait – si cela était confirmé par Kassa bien entendu. Et puis il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter les dernières paroles d'Amphitrite. Elle le hantait ces derniers temps, comme un signe, elle lui avait dit mot pour mot ce dont l'avait averti Zeus après leur mariage. Elle accomplissait la « vengeance d'Océan ». Et puis Perséphone… Les circonstances de sa mort lui étaient toujours apparues obscures, mais ce qui était clair par contre, c'était que depuis, Hadès avait complètement changé. Poséidon en arrivait à se demander si les destins d'Amphitrite et de Perséphone n'avaient pas quelque chose de commun…

« Si tu t'es servi d'elles contre nous mon frère, je te jure que… » Le dieu s'interrompit, fixant d'un air perdu sa main, dans laquelle venait d'éclater son verre. Il n'avait pas même été conscient de l'avoir serré à ce point entre ses doigts.

« Quel gâchis... » Murmura-t-il, regardant le vin au sol se mêler au sang qui s'écoulait de l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire à la main. Indifférent à la douleur, il reporta son attention vers la mer, s'étendant loin par delà les baies vitrées du bureau. Il lui semblait presque entendre murmurer les vagues. Apaisé par la contemplation de son élément, il fit disparaitre les débris de verre d'un geste de la main avant de consentir enfin à trouver un moyen de panser sa plaie.

* * *

Le son de ses pas résonnait dans l'immense et sombre salle du trône, de forme rectangulaire, dont la longueur était bordée d'imposantes vasques creusées dans le sol et dans lesquelles brûlaient de hautes flammes, sans pour autant, étrangement, qu'une quelconque fumée n'envahisse la pièce, dont la seule ouverture était celle par laquelle Hadès venait de pénétrer.

Il se savait observé, mais n'en était pas pour autant intimidé. Peut-être Zeus avait-il raison dans le fond, leur nature n'était peut-être que de faire la guerre et de dominer, pourtant…

Sa toge bruissant faiblement, il continua à suivre Horus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci marque un arrêt à quelques mètres du trône et pose un genou à terre. Apparemment, il fallait croire qu'il avait prêté serment à la déesse. C'était une salle du trône assez étrange, curieusement dépouillée de tout le décorum auquel on pouvait s'attendre, mais qui paradoxalement, en donnait une image d'autant plus solennelle, austère voire oppressante pour quiconque eut été plus impressionnable que le dieu des Enfers. Le trône n'était même pas situé en hauteur, mais au même niveau que le reste de la salle. Seule particularité, les ombres de la pièce semblaient y être plus compactes, comme cherchant à masquer l'apparence de la personne l'occupant. Intrigué, Hadès n'y aperçut qu'une silhouette habillée d'une large cape et d'une capuche noire. De longs cheveux blonds pâles s'échappaient de chaque côté de la capuche, seule touche de lumière dans ce tableau obscur.

« Déesse, je tiens à vous signaler qu'il est extrêmement dangereux. Je souhaiterai que vous me permettiez de rester à vos côtés. »

« Cela n'est pas ce que je t'ai ordonné. » Répondit une voix indéniablement féminine, mais qui avait un timbre un peu voilé, légèrement rauque.

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs. » Jetant un regard de haine pure à Hadès, le dieu se releva puis disparut, se téléportant à l'extérieur de la salle en un éclat de lumière. Après son départ, il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Hadès sentit le regard de la déesse peser sur lui.

« Je suppose que la présence d'Arès dans mon palais n'est pas étrangère à ta venue Olympien. Je m'attendais à ce que Zeus se déplace en personne, mais je vois qu'il ne m'accorde plus autant d'importance qu'autrefois… » Finit-elle par constater.

« Mon frère vous présente ses hommages. J'ignorais que vous étiez intime. » Toujours assise, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, enlevant lentement les gants noirs qui recouvraient ses mains, d'une blancheur presque fantomatique dans la semi-obscurité de la salle.

« Il ne me semble pas que le fait de se déplacer avec une armée ressemble à une visite de courtoisie. A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il essaierait de m'éliminer, mais bien plus tôt… »

Il l'observa en silence, tandis qu'elle rabaissait la capuche brodée de sa cape, révélant son visage jusque-là invisible. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui lui descendaient librement jusqu'à la taille et une peau très claire, qui illuminait des traits fins et réguliers, indéniablement séduisants mais étranges, tels ceux que l'on pourrait imaginer chez un vampire ou une succube. Impression renforcée par la fine chaîne d'or blanc ceignant son front puis se perdant dans sa chevelure, qui lui donnait l'air d'appartenir à un autre temps. La seule touche de couleur sur son visage était le rose pâle de ses lèvres. Et son regard. Vert minéral. Typique des dieux babyloniens.

« Car tu es venu pour lui ramener ma tête n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit calmement la déesse.

« Te tuer fait effectivement partie de ma mission Ereshkigal. » Répondit Hadès, ne la quittant pas du regard, mais n'esquissant pas pour autant le moindre geste agressif. « La libération d'Arès est cependant ma priorité. »

« Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui Olympien, ni libérer non plus Arès puisqu'il m'a déjà promis de revenir me tuer avec une armée plus nombreuse, enfin, avant que je ne le fasse taire… » Elle demeura assise, étrangement souriante. « De plus, si tu avais réellement eu l'intention de négocier, tes troupes ne seraient pas en train d'attaquer mes positions à l'heure qu'il est… Je n'ai donc que faire de tes discours, mais j'avoue avoir été curieuse de te rencontrer Hadès… Pour t'avoir envoyé ici, je suppose que soit Zeus veut ta mort, soit il pense que tu as une chance réelle de me vaincre. »

« Zeus ne tue pas ceux qui lui sont utiles. J'opte donc pour la seconde option. »

« Voilà une interprétation bien optimiste de ta part dieu des Enfers… Et pour ton information, sache que Zeus a trop peur de moi pour oser penser à faire de moi sa maîtresse. »

« Je connais ta réputation et tes prétendus pouvoirs Ereshkigal. Si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que l'on raconte sur toi est vrai, ce sera un véritable plaisir de te vaincre. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, le contemplant quelques instants avec une lueur presque sadique dans le regard tandis qu'il faisait enfler son cosmos pour appeler à lui son armure. Dans la semi-obscurité de la salle, la lueur des flammes qui s'élevaient dans les vasques illuminait son surplis de reflets sanglants.

« Me vaincre, pour cela, faudrait-il encore que tu sois capable de te battre… » Sourit-elle en tendant le bras vers lui. Alors qu'elle abaissait sa main, une soudaine douleur déferla sur Hadès, tandis qu'il se retrouvait littéralement entouré d'une colonne de cosmos d'un blanc presque aveuglant. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps hurlait de douleur, comme si ce cosmos abominable s'insinuait entre chacune des fibres de son être pour les dissocier. Son propre cosmos lui-même avait l'air chaleureux comparé à celui là…

Elle se leva lentement de son trône, remettant d'un geste gracieux la capuche de sa cape sur ses cheveux d'un blond laiteux, tandis qu'il mettait un genou à terre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas hurler. Les ailes de son armure fouettaient l'air, comme si la protection divine elle-même souffrait du contact avec le cosmos de la déesse. Lui-même tremblait désormais de manière incontrôlable.

« Comme tu peux le constater, mon cosmos est particulièrement désagréable à ressentir, il est mortel pour la plupart des humains… Tu as l'air d'un ange déchu, dieu des Enfers… Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, je me chargerai de faire subir le même sort à tes spectres… »

Elle s'approcha lentement d'Hadès, qui visiblement luttait de toutes ses forces pour repousser le cosmos de son opposante sans toutefois y arriver. La scène était irréelle, la blancheur éclatante de la colonne de lumière transfigurant complètement les pierres et les décorations de la salle, dont les bas-reliefs semblaient prendre une vie propre. Emanant de la colonne de cosmos, un vent violent venait attiser les flammes dans les vasques et faisait claquer les plis de la cape de la déesse.

Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant le cosmos d'Hadès se mettre soudain à enfler, dévorant petit à petit de l'intérieur la colonne de cosmos qu'elle avait créée jusqu'à la briser. Loin d'être déstabilisée, elle sourit étrangement, alors que son attaque se dispersait et que la salle retrouvait son habituelle pénombre.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Hadès… Ta réputation te précède, tueur de dieux, prince des ténèbres et accessoirement, créateur de ce que l'on dit être le paradis. Celui que tu nommes Horus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Hadès la fixa quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Me voilà presque flatté. J'ai également entendu parler de toi Ereshkigal. Il est dit que tu aurais délibérément choisi de quitter Babylone quelques siècles avant sa chute, afin de créer ton propre royaume. On dit également que tu ne pouvais supporter ta famille et que tu les aurais vendus à Zeus, lui indiquant quels étaient les points faibles du royaume et comment approcher pour la neutraliser Ishtar, qui soignait les troupes et les rendait virtuellement invincibles. Enfin, si ton cosmos est mortel pour les humains, on raconte que ton sang est capable de tuer les dieux… »

« Est-ce ce que Zeus t'as dit ? Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas omis de te préciser qu'il a tué tous ceux qui pouvaient survivre à mes pouvoirs… »

« Ce serait mal le connaitre. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Sans personne capable de te neutraliser, tu aurais été trop puissante. » Répliqua évasivement Hadès, se demandant soudain si elle était consciente ou non du fait que sa sœur avait survécu à la chute de Babylone.

« Et tu estimes en être capable ? » Se moqua Ereshkigal. « Permets-moi d'en douter. Voilà cependant qui va m'obliger à me battre de manière plus traditionnelle. Quelque chose me dit que la même attaque sera inefficace désormais»

Elle détacha lentement les attaches qui retenaient sa cape pour se débarrasser du vêtement devenu encombrant, qui glissa au sol. Elle ne portait pas d'armure, simplement un pantalon de couleur sombre et un bustier de la même couleur brodé de fils d'or blanc.

Il ne répondit rien, mais fit glisser la paume de sa main libre sur le fil de son épée, l'entaillant superficiellement. Quelques gouttes de sang à peine furent nécessaires pour que son armure se remette à vibrer.

Elle-même fit apparaître une épée dans chacune de ses mains, tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard, comme essayant de deviner lequel des deux attaquerait le premier. C'est dans un parfait synchronisme qu'ils firent brièvement tournoyer leurs épées, qui prirent des couleurs de feu en reflétant les flammes qui brûlaient dans les vasques.

« Si tu as une armure, je te prie de t'en servir, je ne veux pas m'en prendre à une pauvre femme sans défense… »

Ils se tournaient lentement autour désormais, le bruit de leurs pas rompant le silence sépulcral de la salle du trône.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'armure, mais je t'en prie, garde la tienne, elle risque fort de t'être utile…»

« Nous verrons cela… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, Hadès ayant disparu de son champ de vision. Presque instinctivement, elle para le coup qu'il lui asséna par la droite, forcée de se défendre avec ses deux épées afin de pouvoir résister à la violence de l'attaque qui fit vibrer violemment le métal des armes. Pourtant presque immédiatement, elle riposta avec un coup de pied dans le ventre qui envoya à plusieurs mètres en arrière le dieu des Enfers, qui dû déployer les ailes de son armure pour éviter de s'effondrer. Leurs auras les entourèrent instantanément d'une lumière aveuglante alors que leurs deux cosmos s'entrechoquaient, chacun ayant aussitôt cherché à projeter son énergie sur l'autre. Plusieurs colonnes, situées en plein sur la trajectoire des deux cosmos, furent proprement pulvérisées et réduites en poussière. Une partie du plafond de la salle s'effondra, ensevelissant le trône sous les décombres.

Ce fut au tour d'Hadès d'être pris au dépourvu lorsque son opposante se dématérialisa pour apparaître juste derrière lui, lui envoyant une nouvelle décharge d'énergie qu'il ne put éviter. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol dans un fracas de métal, tandis que la déesse apparaissait à ses côtés, levant déjà l'une de ses deux lames pour l'abattre sur lui. Elle n'eut que le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur en voyant les yeux d'Hadès prendre la couleur rougeoyante de son cosmos. Incapable de parer, ce fut elle qui prit de plein fouet son attaque, qui la projeta violemment contre l'un des murs de la salle, lui faisant hurler un cri de douleur tandis qu'un craquement sinistre se faisait entendre et que des blocs de pierre se détachaient du mur contre lequel elle avait été projetée. Les deux dieux des morts se relevèrent pourtant en même temps. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui était apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas résister, je pourrais te tuer sans avoir à te faire souffrir inutilement. »

« Ce n'est pas quelques côtes cassées qui vont me faire capituler Hadès. » Elle baissa le regard sur le bras que sa chute avait blessé, son sang coulant lentement le long de l'avant bras, jusqu'à ruisseler sur la lame de son épée, qui se mit à briller étrangement. « D'ailleurs, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. » Termina-t-elle.

Serrant la prise sur ses lames elle passa à l'attaque, lui assénant une série de coups rapides qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à éviter. Le fait de ne pas porter d'armure la rendait plus souple et agile, ce qui semblait compenser son manque de protection. Sans compter qu'elle disposait de deux épées et lui d'une seule… Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une des lames de la déesse lui entailla l'avant bras, transperçant son surplis. Ce n'était pas tellement la blessure, mais surtout l'impression d'être soudain rongé de l'intérieur par de l'acide, qui le firent hurler. Haletant, il baissa sa garde, mais aucun nouveau coup ne vint.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle semblait tout autant, voire plus, désorientée que lui. Elle le regardait comme s'il avait été la pire chose qu'il lui ait été donné de contempler en presque 4000 ans d'existence et s'était écartée de lui comme s'il avait été un pestiféré.

« C'est impossible, tu devrais être tombé à terre et être inconscient. » Dit-elle presque malgré elle, reculant instinctivement de quelques pas. « Ma lame était enduite de mon sang. Personne… »

Il se mit à rire sans joie, comprenant pourquoi Zeus l'avait choisi lui et personne d'autre pour affronter la sœur d'Ishtar.

« Ton sang coule dans mes veines… »

« Impossible… »

« Ishtar m'a ramené à la vie. J'ai son sang en moi et donc le tien. »

« Tous les humains qu'elle ramenait à la vie, mon sang pouvait les tuer, alors pourquoi… »

« Je suis un dieu. » Elle recula de quelques pas, des émotions contradictoires dansant sur son visage.

« Tu as l'air moins sûre de toi tout à coup… »

« Je ne crierai pas victoire à ta place Hadès, le fait que tu survives à mon sang ne change rien. Te trancher la tête réglera tout aussi bien mon problème. » Elle se remit en garde, retrouvant une froide détermination. « Et je suis certaine que mon sang t'est malgré tout particulièrement douloureux. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, serrant la prise sur son épée. Elle n'avait pas tort, certes le sang d'Ishtar semblait l'immuniser, mais c'était partiel, il avait l'impression d'être comme rongé de l'intérieur par des flammes, comme si le simple contact d'Ereshkigal lui avait drainé une part de son énergie. Pourtant, il avait un avantage indéniable. Sans armure, elle subirait de plein fouet la moindre attaque sans disposer de la moindre protection. Il fallait juste qu'il abrège ce combat au plus vite avant d'être trop malade pour arriver à tenir debout.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir d'armure ? » Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'ils restaient immobiles, sur leurs gardes, à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre.

« Si tu tiens à le savoir, aucune armure n'arrive à continuer à vivre quand je la porte... Elle ne devient plus qu'un bout de métal inutile et encombrant. »

« Pourtant tes épées ne sont pas simplement faites de métal… »

« Je ne réussis pas à créer d'armure, mais je m'entraîne… Je suis particulièrement fière de mes épées… »

« Si je comprends bien, tu ne peux toucher personne ? Si je ressentais un tel sentiment, je pourrais dire qu'une telle vie me fait pitié. » Se moqua Hadès.

« Pauvre fou, je vais te faire ravaler tes insultes … »

Toutes les flammes éclairant la pièce s'éteignirent brusquement, la plongeant dans le noir le plus complet. Hadès eut à peine le temps de saisir un mouvement sur sa gauche et d'esquiver à moitié que déjà, la morsure d'une lame lui ensanglantait le bras, qui aurait sans doute été sectionné s'il n'avait pas été protégé par son armure. D'instinct, il se réfugia en hauteur, déployant ses ailes et éclairant la salle de son cosmos pour chercher à visualiser son opposante, qui lui transperça l'épaule en le frappant par derrière, manquant de peu le cœur.

Fou de douleur, il réagit pourtant à la vitesse de l'éclair, retournant son épée pour frapper à l'aveuglette derrière lui. Un cri lui indiqua qu'il avait atteint sa cible, alors que la lame qui lui transperçait l'épaule se retirait vivement, créant des étincelles de souffrance dans sa vision.

Il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'observer le point de chute de son opposante, qui venait de lui envoyer plusieurs boules d'énergies pour l'éloigner d'elle le temps qu'elle arrive à se relever. Il n'eut aucun mal à éviter les attaques, lancées de manière confuse.

« Je dois avouer, » Remarqua Hadès en regagnant le sol avec un sourire étrange sur son visage, « que cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé à me battre. » Une main appuyée sur sa blessure à l'épaule et l'autre serrant fermement la poigne de son épée, il para le nouveau coup de la déesse, immobilisant les deux lames qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Le compliment est réciproque. »

« Malheureusement, je me dois d'abréger notre entrevue. »

« Je… » Elle cracha du sang, son regard reflétant pendant quelques secondes une profonde incompréhension alors qu'elle tombait à genoux près de lui.

Des larmes de douleur emplirent sa vision, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de lutter pour arriver à respirer désormais. Personne ne l'avait jamais vaincue, alors pourquoi… Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard vers son ventre, elle vit trois plumes métalliques enfoncées à moitié dans sa chair.

« Tes ailes… » Elle releva le regard vers lui, alors qu'elle lâchait ses épées, qui tombèrent au sol. Elle ne s'en était pas méfiée, mais il s'avérait que chaque plume du surplis d'Hadès pouvait être aussi efficace qu'un poignard. Elle aurait presque eu envie de rire d'elle-même. Une mort si stupide…

Mal en point, Hadès se tint debout au-dessus d'elle, l'observant quelques instants en silence, alors qu'elle haletait et crachait du sang, maculant sa peau blanche et sa chevelure pâle de taches écarlates. D'un mouvement de la main, auréolée de cosmos, il fit se retirer les plumes, longues et acérées, afin qu'elles regagnent leur place sur les ailes de son armure, mouvement qui fit pousser à sa victime un pur hurlement de souffrance avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Difficilement, crispant ses mains sur le sol poisseux de sang, elle se redressa pour tourner le visage vers Hadès et ne plus avoir la face tournée vers le sol. Si elle devait mourir ce jour là, ce serait au moins dignement et en lui faisant face. Incapable de demeurer assise, elle réussit au moins à s'étendre sur le dos, ses longs doigts pales crispés sur son ventre, essayant en vain d'empêcher son sang de s'écouler de ses blessures alors que sa vision emplie de larmes se perdait dans le ciel violet d'Azura, que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre les pans de plafond tenant encore debout. Il faisait complètement noir dans la pièce désormais, la seule lumière était celle émanant faiblement d'Hadès, dont le cosmos pulsait doucement, ainsi que la lueur fantomatique provenant des cieux, loin au delà.

« Où se trouve Arès ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, laissant tomber son épée au sol dans un fracas métallique lorsqu'il la vit plus morte que vive, tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa blessure à l'épaule, qui saignait abondamment, son sang coulant à terre pour venir se mêler à celui de la déesse. Il avait la vue qui se brouillait. Le sang d'Ereshkigal avait strictement le même effet qu'un poison sur son organisme et les blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées lui avaient déjà fait perdre beaucoup de sang à lui aussi.

« Ce faible est dans les cachots. » Elle gémit, toussant alors que ses poumons s'emplissaient de sang. La moindre respiration devenait une torture.

« J'ai pour ordre de te livrer à Zeus afin qu'il te prive de ton cosmos et que tu ne puisses plus jamais te réincarner. Tu as une dernière volonté Ereshkigal? »

« Te dire d'aller en Enfer… ferait cliché… » Elle toussa, souriant presque, avant de plonger son regard d'un vert minéral, légèrement plus sombre que celui d'Ishtar, dans le sien. « Dis à Zeus que c'est une pourriture qui ne respecte pas ses engagements… » Elle fut incapable de finir, prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Quels engagements ? » Se mettant à genoux à ses cotés, il l'aida à se redresser légèrement afin qu'elle puisse respirer plus facilement, faisant reposer le dos et la tête de la déesse contre son torse. Il sentit son surplis frémir et trembler à ce contact, mais le sang qui coulait de sa propre blessure avait l'air de permettre à son armure de supporter le choc.

« Hadès… Tu me massacres puis tu me soignes… C'est original comme manière de procéder… Ma sœur faisait ça très bien… »

« Je te l'ai dit, tu ne dois pas mourir avant que Zeus n'arrive. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais s'interrompit en observant ses mains, pleines du sang d'Ereshkigal et du sien. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé à vif.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la réponse. Appelle donc… ton chien de frère… et profite des dernières heures qu'il te reste à vivre Hadès. » Murmura-t-elle lentement, fermant les yeux.

« Que… »

« Il me semble que ton immunité… contre mes pouvoirs n'est pas si infaillible après tout. Je me trompe ou commencerait-tu à ressentir des brûlures…»

« Je ne compte pas mourir. » Elle se mit à rire, un rire clair et douloureux à la fois, qui se termina dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix… et moi non plus… » Hadès fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant rire, lui-même luttant contre la sensation de vertige qui le prenait. Le contact d'Ereshkigal avait un effet de plus en plus douloureux.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un à l'agonie être aussi joyeux… »

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, sentant l'une des mains d'Hadès se poser sur son front, dégageant une étrange chaleur. Apparemment, il semblait vouloir utiliser son cosmos pour essayer de la soigner… du moins, le temps qu'elle survive jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zeus.

« J'ai toujours été sensible à … l'ironie du sort… Tu perds ton temps, tu devrais garder ton énergie pour toi… » Elle ferma les paupières, incapable de les garder ouvertes plus longtemps.

« L'ironie du sort… Je pense pouvoir comprendre… » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, perdant son regard dans la chevelure blonde qui se répandait au sol et qui se teintait peu à peu de sang. La sensation d'être rongé de l'intérieur était si intense… Il arrêta de faire luire son cosmos, essayant de rassembler ses forces. Les ténèbres environnantes étaient dignes d'un tombeau.

Elle n'entendit qu'à peine la dernière phrase d'Hadès. Tout lui semblait lointain à présent, indistinct. Le ciel violet d'Azura loin au-dessus, il lui semblait qu'il prenait feu. Est-ce qu'ils avaient ressentis la même chose, à Babylone ? Ce sentiment… de fin du monde, de chute ?

La dernière chose qu'elle perçut fut une immense vague d'énergie, puis plus rien.


	20. Les mains de son maître

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur: **Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 16 novembre 2008

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada est et demeure le créateur original de Saint Seiya.

**Reviews** : Continuez à me donner vos avis, j'adore!

**Divers :** Je crois que vais arrêter de donner des dates de MAJ, mais sachez que le prochain chapitre est pour une fois déjà écrit. Il ne devrait donc pas (trop) se faire attendre. Enfin, soyez indulgents avec moi, puisque je publie le chapitre ci-dessous sans lecture préalable de ma bêta lectrice. Armez-vous donc pour pouvoir vous défendre si une faute agressive vous saute à la figure!

**Dans ce chapitre **: Vous apprendrez ce qu'il advint du beau et ténébreux Hadès, prince des Enfers... mais également de Kassa le larbin, certes un peu moins glamour. En vrac, vous trouverez également une estimation d'œuvre d'art, une grillade de faucon, des cailloux, des jeux de domination, des dieux, des humains et un pantin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Les mains de son maître

* * *

Il était temps d'en finir et rapidement. Les trois juges ne représentaient pas de menace réelle, d'autant qu'ils n'osaient pas réellement l'attaquer, mais essayaient seulement de le retarder pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux spectres qui luttaient contre l'armée d'Ereshkigal. Hadès avait bien dressé ses chiens de garde : ils préféraient se laisser tuer plutôt que de porter directement la main sur un dieu, fût-il un ennemi. Son cosmos enfla lentement autour de lui, entourant Horus d'une aura chatoyante, qui faisait voleter ses cheveux de jais, son armure couverte de glyphes lui donnant l'air d'une statue de l'Égypte antique. Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, Eaque vit avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur un immense faucon de lumière se dessiner dans le cosmos du dieu.

«Bien, puisque vous le méritez, je vais me montrer magnanime en vous détruisant avec mon arcane favorite, vous ne ressentirez aucune douleur... » Pourtant, malgré ses paroles, l'attaque d'Horus demeura en suspens, le dieu s'étant interrompu alors qu'il avait perçu une chose qu'il croyait purement impossible : la disparition brutale du cosmos d'Ereshkigal.

Tout son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il ressentit une émotion pire que de la panique, pire que la mort elle-même, l'impression de revivre l'effondrement du monde autour de lui, de ressentir à nouveau une parfaite impuissance, un pur et total désespoir. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il ne fut plus en Azura, mais transporté en souvenirs le jour où le panthéon égyptien avait chuté, où tous ses proches avaient été exterminés.

« Maudit sois-tu Hadès... »

Une boule d'énergie se forma au creux de sa main, alors que les hiéroglyphes qui ornaient son armure se mirent à pulser. Avec horreur, les trois juges en train de se relever virent l'aura du dieu l'entourer, puis un il y eut un immense éclat de lumière qui les aveugla complètement pendant de longues secondes. Secondes trop longues, au terme desquelles Eaque finit par réaliser qu'il était encore en vie et n'avait pas subi le moindre choc. Le spectre du Garuda se risqua à rouvrir les yeux.

L'attaque avait été arrêtée d'une seule main par un nouvel arrivé.

Une courte chevelure ébène dont les mèches rebelles caressaient un front à la peau claire, une beauté irréelle et presque malsaine, renforcée par un regard profond et insondable, d'un gris bleu pailleté d'or. Une armure aux ailes immenses, or et argent, luisant autour de lui, lui conférant l'aspect et l'aura de gloire d'un ange exterminateur. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui émanait de lui : une pression énorme, seulement comparable à ce que l'on pouvait ressentir face à la vision de sa propre mort. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que refléta quelques secondes le visage d'Horus avant de se transformer en rictus de pure haine.

« Toi... je vais te faire payer tout tes crimes... »

L'invective ne sembla pas faire peur au nouvel arrivé, dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire amusé, presque sadique, seulement comparable à l'air supérieur que pouvait avoir un chat face à une souris, où en l'occurrence, à l'air que pouvait avoir le roi des dieux face à une divinité qu'il lui plaisait de considérer comme inférieure.

« J'en doute... Il semblerait que tu ne t'attaques pas à des adversaires à ta mesure Horus, mais cela ne me surprend guère de la part d'un lâche tel que toi... »

« Comment oses-tu! »

« Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as fui le champ de bataille lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ta propre famille... Tu ne fais pas le poids et tu le sais, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. Je voulais simplement m'assurer de ta mort prochaine afin que tu ne puisses t'enfuir à nouveau. »

« Je ne me laisserai pas assassiner docilement! » Zeus sourit, levant le bras pour pointer l'index vers le ciel d'Azura en guise de réponse. Presque immédiatement, le ciel rougeoyant devint plus sombre, rempli d'éclairs, semblant former une monstrueuse tempête concentrée en un seul point, loin au-dessus des combattants.

« Tu es déjà mort Horus... »

A quelques mètres de là, Eaque fut le premier à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour lancer un ordre clair et plein de bon sens...

« On dégage ! » Hurla-t-il aux deux autres juges, qui s'empressèrent de tenter de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la folie meurtrière de Zeus, qui apparemment, ne se souciait guère de savoir s'il risquait de carboniser sur place certains des spectres de son frère.

* * *

« Hé Hé Hé! Je suis si intelligent! Si génial! Un pur esprit! » S'extasia le général des Lyumnades, donnant encore un coup de pied dans le ventre de Laïmi du Ver histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de se relever de sitôt. Sa ruse de prendre l'apparence d'une jolie fille était vraiment trop efficace, certes, Gigant avait faillit l'étriper quant même, mais il avait alors pris l'apparence de sa mère et le gros idiot n'avait pas réussi à frapper sa maman. « Maman » qui elle, n'avait par contre pas hésité à frapper son rejeton.

L'auto proclamé pur esprit s'empressa cependant de déguerpir en réalisant que Zélos du Crapaud, mais surtout Gigant du Cyclope, n'avaient apparemment pas eu assez de son attaque en traître et qu'ils se relevaient.

Dans sa fuite, Kassa ne put s'empêcher de pousser un couinement terrorisé en entendant le grondement soudain de la foudre qui fit trembler le sol rocheux sous ses pieds. Son visage d'ordinaire livide pris littéralement la couleur de la cendre quand un nuage provoqué par l'onde de choc se propagea jusqu'à lui, le couvrant de poussière.

Toussant et luttant pour respirer, Kassa cessa de couiner pour tenter de rassembler ses pensées. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de quitter rapidement ce monde de cinglés et pour cela, il lui fallait contacter Poséidon au plus vite. Il préférait bouillir de la main du dieu des océans que de rester une heure de plus en Azura.

* * *

La poussière était retombée dans la salle du trône d'Ereshkigal, couvrant les décombres d'un pâle voile funèbre. La lumière crépusculaire des cieux violets d'Azura, qui s'engouffrait dans la salle via le trou béant du plafond, retombant sur les débris partout au sol, sembla pendant quelques instants se teinter d'une lueur dorée, presque bénie, alors que descendait des cieux la blanche silhouette ailée du roi des dieux.

Le silence fut rompu par le léger son métallique de ses bottes lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol. Apparemment, le choc de son attaque avait fait s'effondrer le palais d'Ereshkigal, déjà mal en point suite au combat entre elle est Hadès : seul deux des murs de l'ancienne salle du trône de la déesse tenaient encore debout.

Semblant alors seulement prendre conscience de l'ambiance apocalyptique du lieu, Zeus plissa le front, cherchant du regard son frère qu'il savait être là, même si la faiblesse de son aura n'était pas du meilleur augure. Distinguant finalement ce qui lui sembla être l'une des ailes de l'armure de son frère, couverte d'un voile blanc de poussière, il se dirigea vers elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, son cosmos semblait vaporiser la poussière et le sang au sol, qui s'élevaient en fines volutes puis disparaissaient, laissant place nette.

« Mon frère... »

Après avoir posé un genou à terre, Zeus effleura d'une main la colonne effondrée devant lui, qui disparut de par sa simple volonté, révélant la silhouette inconsciente du dieu des Enfers, qui gisait face contre terre. La chevelure de jais d'Hadès était à la fois blanchie et rougie, tout comme son armure en piteux état, une épaisse couche de poussière maculée de sang régnait partout autour de lui, hideuse boue faite du sang d'un dieu.

Ne détachant pas son regard du gisant, Zeus resta d'abord immobile, comme ne réalisant pas ce qu'il voyait. Il eu besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion pour décider d'agir, levant une main auréolée de cosmos au-dessus du dos de son frère. Ce serait un soin très incomplet, eu égard au sang d'Ereshkigal qui avait certainement dû contaminer Hadès, mais cela devrait déjà lui permettre de stopper l'hémorragie et de reprendre conscience et pour le moment c'était le plus urgent.

Jugeant qu'il avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir, Zeus saisi son frère, le tournant avec précaution afin qu'il puisse lui faire face. Bientôt, les iris du dieu scrutèrent le visage couvert de sang, guettant le plus faible signe de retour à la conscience. Des secondes pesantes s'écoulèrent sans le moindre changement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un frémissement de cils indique qu'Hadès allait rouvrir les yeux. C'est dans un parfait silence que les deux regards se croisèrent enfin, puis s'étudièrent avec attention.

« J'ai beaucoup de questions Hadès. » Déclara finalement Zeus dans un murmure, son visage très proche de celui de son frère, comme s'il avait voulu lire en lui. « Où est-elle? »

« J'ai perdu connaissance... » Murmura faiblement Hadès, le front plissé sous l'effort que lui demandait le simple fait de parler. « Mais je vais bien, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter. » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question. Je ne ressens pas son aura dans cet endroit, tu n'aurais pas commis l'erreur de la tuer avant que je lui ne ai enlevé son cosmos? » Apparemment Zeus ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps et allait droit au but. Soit. Il allait devoir jouer finement.

« Je t'ai répondu, je me suis évanoui. Mais elle était mourante, mais pas... elle doit être encore vivante, à l'agonie mais vivante, je me souviens avoir essayé de la soigner. » Répondit lentement Hadès, sans que Zeus ne puisse déterminer si le soin qu'il prenait à articuler venait de la douleur lancinante qu'il devait éprouver, ou bien d'une volonté particulière de choisir les mots qu'il employait avec une extrême précaution. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Hadès avait clairement une idée derrière la tête et cela se percevait à la manière qu'il avait de quasiment le défier du regard, malgré son état.

« Mourante dis-tu et dans son état, je suppose qu'elle s'est enfuie de la pièce en courant? A moins bien sûr que ses fidèles ne soient venus la chercher, mais sans penser à t'achever alors que tu étais inconscient... » Résuma donc Zeus d'une voix dangereusement calme. « Tu penses réellement que je suis décérébré ou c'est une forme subtile d'humour ? »

« Voyons Zeus, tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'humour... »

« Tu cherches à me provoquer visiblement... Si tu as quelque chose de particulier à me communiquer, je te prie de le faire. » Hadès sourit, ne semblant pas déstabilisé.

« Trois choses. Tout d'abord, j'ai un message de sa part pour toi : tu es, je cite « une pourriture qui ne respecte pas ses engagements ». Quels engagements? »

« Je reconnais là sa manière délicate et féminine de s'exprimer... » Zeus passa une main sur le front d'Hadès, décollant les mèches poisseuses de sang qui le couvraient. « Vraiment c'est cela qui te perturbe? ... Il n'y a rien de bien secret vois-tu, elle m'a littéralement vendue sa famille, elle souhaitait juste en échange que j'épargne son frère et que je tue Ishtar... J'ai fait l'inverse, mais c'est un détail qu'elle ne connait pas, je suppose donc qu'elle fait ici référence à ma promesse de ne pas l'attaquer, mais cet accord n'avait pas été fait sur le Styx et par là même, il n'engageait que ceux qui y croyaient... »

« Aucune des deux sœurs n'est au courant que l'autre est en vie? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas... Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je souhaite qu'Ishtar ne te soigne pas, sauf nécessité absolue. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse reconnaître la marque d'Ereshkigal dans tes blessures. » Zeus sourit. « Quelle était la deuxième chose dont tu voulais parler? »

« Tu savais que son sang peut tuer un dieu... » Hadès ferma brièvement les paupières, luttant pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe de douleur apparent devant son frère.

« Oui, mais je te l'avais dit, tu n'as simplement pas voulu m'entendre. Je pense que j'aurai été incapable de la battre, je n'étais même pas sûr que tu y arrives, mais j'ai pensé qu'avec le sang d'Ishtar dans les veines, tu bénéficierais peut-être d'une protection. Au pire, je me serai assuré qu'Ishtar te ramène à nouveau à la vie. Tu sais bien que toi et Poséidon êtes particulièrement précieux à mes yeux... Dernier point ? »

« Je veux... une faveur... »

« Quoi? »

« Si je retrouve Ereshkigal... »

« Je t'écoute »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. » Un silence bref suivit cette affirmation où il sembla à Hadès que Zeus devait se demander s'il n'était pas en train de plaisanter.

« Elle est une menace, d'autant plus maintenant que je l'ai provoquée en t'envoyant à elle. Je ne peux le permettre. »

« Je veux qu'elle me serve. J'en ferai une alliée ou je te la livrerai. »

« Et qu'obtiendrai-je en échange? »

« Elle me devra protection pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et moi, tu sais très bien que je t'ai juré fidélité. De plus, malgré le fait que c'est moi qui l'ai vaincue, je te laisse libre d'attribuer à qui tu le souhaites son domaine alors que de par nos lois, il devrait me revenir de droit. Cela sera certainement une excellente compensation pour Arès. »

« Soit... » Hadès vit que son frère était en train de débattre intérieurement, mais Zeus finit par reprendre la parole. « Dans ce cas, je te l'accorde, mais encore faudra-t-il que tu te remettes de tes blessures. Je ne peux pas te soigner complètement du sang de cette garce. Et d'ailleurs, je te trouve bien préoccupé de son sort. »

« Je survivrai. » Éluda Hadès, essayant de s'asseoir, mouvement qui lui fit serrer les dents, mais qu'il parvint à accomplir. Son armure lui semblait être une carcasse trop lourde à porter. Il leva une main faible vers son front. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, la tête lui tournait affreusement. Il reprit cependant la parole. « Aide-moi juste à finir cette guerre. Quant à Ereshkigal, j'estime simplement que cela serait du gâchis que de détruire un potentiel de destruction pareil. Elle porte véritablement la mort en elle. »

« La guerre est déjà terminée. » Finit par conclure Zeus. « Plus rien ne restera de cet endroit d'ici quelques heures, surtout lorsque nous auront relâché Arès, et tes spectres on fait de l'excellent travail.»

Sentant les bras de Zeus l'aider à se relever, Hadès agrandit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« J'aurai pu me lever seul... »

« Certes, mais je doute que tu tiennes debout seul. » Sourit son frère. « Je te ramène en Enfer et je me charge de libérer Arès, je ressens sa présence proche d'ici. Les trois juges commanderont tes troupes jusqu'à leur retour aux Enfers. Quoi, pourquoi ce visage sombre? »

« Je crois que tu avais raison finalement, nous avons la guerre dans le sang. »

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi, la chaleur dans les arènes Est du sanctuaire était presque étouffante, aucune protection ne venant jeter une ombre bienfaitrice sur les combattants ou sur les quelques spectateurs assis dans les gradins.

Cette arène, réservée aux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent était plus vaste que celle réservée aux chevaliers d'ors, mais beaucoup plus sobre et moins décorée. Elle était également beaucoup plus vivante que celle réservée à l'élite de la chevalerie, car accueillant également en son sein les apprentis ayant atteint un certain niveau. L'arrivée d'un chevalier d'or en ces lieux ne passait donc jamais inaperçue, même si cela n'était pas un fait totalement inhabituel. Aiolia notamment était connu pour y passer beaucoup de temps.

Après plusieurs minutes où il avait visiblement été le centre de l'attention générale, le chevalier de la Vierge était désormais en train de parler posément avec ses deux disciples, ainsi qu'avec le chevalier d'argent à qui il avait confié l'entrainement temporaire de ses élèves. Sous le soleil, le métal de son armure demeurait étrangement froid, à l'image de l'attitude toujours distante de son propriétaire, dont les paupières closes semblaient poser une frontière invisible entre lui et le reste de l'humanité. Ces disciples lui racontaient donc les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient lors de leur entrainement, lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu fit sourire le chevalier d'or et interrompit la conversation.

Le gardien du sixième temple venait de tendre la main, capturant au vol une plume métallique, qui aurait frôlé sa joue s'il ne l'avait arrêtée. Il leva le visage vers le haut des gradins d'où était partie la pseudo-attaque.

« Phœnix, que me vaut ta présence ? »

Ikki descendit souplement les marches de l'arène en quelques bonds rapides, les plumes de son armure voletant dans son sillage. Il fut bientôt près de l'Indien.

« Tu m'avais promis une revanche. Ce sera ici et maintenant. »

« Toujours aussi direct... Il est vrai que je t'avais promis de te laisser choisir le lieu et l'endroit, et je n'ai qu'une seule parole... Quelles sont les règles? »

« Pas d'armure, pas d'usage du cosmos. »

« Et comment détermine-t-on le vainqueur ? »

« Le premier dos à terre. » Shaka sourit.

« Cela relève plus du combat d'entrainement que d'un réel duel chevalier Phœnix, mais si c'est cela que tu désires... J'espère cependant pour toi que tu t'es entraîné car il n'est pas dans mon intention de me laisser faire... » Il fit apparaître son cosmos le temps d'une fraction de seconde, donnant ordre à son armure de se détacher de lui. Il se retrouva pieds nus dans le sable de l'arène, en simple pantalon et T-shirt.

« Voilà qui fera une excellente démonstrations à tes apprentis. En garde Shaka. »

Le concerné ne prit pas la peine de se mettre en position de défense, attendant simplement que le Phœnix, débarrassé de son armure, passe à l'offensive. Il recula de deux pas pour éviter la première attaque de Phœnix, trop lente. La seconde fut beaucoup plus rapide et l'obligea à utiliser une main pour parer. Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit, ce genre de combat lui rappelait étrangement ceux qu'il avait eu avec son maitre, alors qu'il peinait encore à le toucher. Mais ce n'était qu'un échauffement, il savait très bien que Ikki le testait pour le moment.

L'offensive du Phœnix ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se faire attendre, puisque sa vitesse se mit à augmenter brutalement.

* * *

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de jeter des cailloux dans l'eau… » Protesta l'enfant, ses paupières closes tournées vers son maître, comme s'il pouvait le voir malgré tout. L'adulte regardait le Gange, un vague sourire errant sur ses lèvres. Il avait fait une chaleur étouffante toute la journée et en ce début de soirée, l'air du fleuve permettait de trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

« Shaka, quand j'étais encore un disciple et que je m'entraînais, je n'avais aucun ami, aucune personne pour me soutenir. Nous étions plusieurs à nous entraîner pour obtenir l'armure du Paon et j'étais le seul occidental... Autant te dire que j'étais quotidiennement pris pour cible par les autres. » Gabriel s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, cherchant à trouver les mots justes. « Un jour que j'avais envie de tout arrêter parce que je ne pensais plus avoir ma place dans la chevalerie d'Athéna, j'ai vu un vieil homme assis près du Gange. Il était vieux, malade, avait l'air de ne même pas posséder de quoi se nourrir et pourtant quand il m'a vu et m'a sourit, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux, d'un étrange bonheur que semble-t-il, donne la sagesse. Il m'a dit de ne pas pleurer et que si j'avais des problèmes, je n'avais qu'à les jeter loin de moi. Et très sérieusement, il m'a donné un caillou. » Le Paon sourit au souvenir. « Je l'ai traité de vieux dingue et je suis parti. A moi aussi, ça me semblait complètement idiot... »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, puis quitta les eaux du Gange du regard, s'approchant de son disciple pour refermer l'une des mains de l'enfant sur une petite pierre.

« Je veux que tu prennes tes problèmes et que tu t'en débarrasses. Depuis ce qui s'est passé au vihara, tu refuses de progresser. Cela fait plus d'un mois que tes attaques stagnent au même niveau. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire, admets-le et tire une croix dessus. Les raclures de ce genre ne méritent pas de vivre de toute façon. J'aurai voulu te l'épargner, mais il fallait bien que ce genre de chose arrive un jour ou l'autre. Il faut que tu évacues ce que tu ressens. »

« Mais maître je… »

« Tu es libre pour la soirée. A demain Shaka. »

Le gamin fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de demeurer immobile tandis que son maître s'éloignait, sa longue chevelure rose s'harmonisant étrangement avec le rose orangé du ciel, où le soleil déclinait. Shaka ne bougea que pour caresser d'une main pensive le pelage de Radjah venu se frotter contre lui.

* * *

La pseudo revanche d'Ikki s'était vite transformée en combat de démonstration pour les apprentis aux alentours, qui s'étaient rassemblés dans les gradins pour observer les deux chevaliers s'affronter. Il s'agissait à la fois d'une leçon et d'un véritable spectacle pour tout amateur de combat. Les chevaliers d'or n'autorisaient personne à pénétrer l'arène qui leur était réservée, alors, voir un or combattre était toujours un privilège. Son adversaire n'avait également rien à lui envier, un bronze qui avait sauvé le monde plusieurs fois et qui avait transcendé sa caste, un exemple pour toute la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Les coups et les parades pleuvaient, le fait de ne pas se servir de leur cosmos limitait les deux opposants à leur force physique brute, ce qui amenait un certain équilibre des forces, d'autant que plus qu'une réelle revanche, le combat avait vite viré au combat amical, les deux adversaires prenant apparemment plaisir à échanger les attaques avec l'autre. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se battre avec une force qui aurait littéralement fracassé tout être humain normal.

Un spasme de douleur envahit Ikki lorsque le pied de la Vierge s'enfonça dans son ventre. Il recula mais demeura ferme sur ses appuis, ripostant aussitôt en agrippant son pied pour déstabiliser le chevalier d'or et lui faire perdre l'équilibre via une violente torsion du mollet. Se fut sans compter avec l'autre jambe de Shaka qui lui asséna un coup suffisamment puissant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Les deux adversaires se reculèrent de quelques pas. Shaka souriait franchement et Ikki aussi. Se remettant en position d'attaque, la Vierge accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires au Phœnix pour qu'il puisse récupérer son souffle, coupé par le coup qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre. Quelques secondes seulement, parce qu'il savait que la fierté de l'autre ne tolèrerait pas plus. Il passa donc de nouveau à l'offensive.

Ils se battaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes désormais lorsque Shaka fut momentanément distrait par l'arrivée dans l'arène du cosmos d'Ishtar, accompagnée de Kanon et Milo. Il faillit se faire envoyer à terre par le Phœnix, mais réussit de justesse à se réceptionner sur les pieds. Comme l'exigeait le protocole cependant, le combat s'interrompit, alors que tous dans l'arène saluaient l'entrée de la déesse, qui dans sa grande bonté, fit un signe de la main pour signifier que tous pouvaient reprendre leur activité sans se préoccuper plus avant de sa présence. Ordre plus facile à donner qu'à exécuter eu égard aux nombreux regards qui s'attardèrent sur elle alors qu'elle s'installait dans les gradins, en compagnie du Scorpion et du Dragon des mers, attendant apparemment que la Vierge ait terminé de combattre.

« Et là, Mu nous as littéralement plumés. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il pouvait bluffer aussi bien. »

« Toujours se méfier des débutants. » Marmonna Kanon en réponse à Milo, alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le combat en contrebas, visiblement intéressé. Le Scorpion reporta donc son attention sur la déesse, qui était assise entre eux et avait fermé les yeux, semblant apprécier la caresse des chauds rayons du soleil grec.

« Oui? » Dit-elle, sentant son regard sur elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer, sans doute habituée à ce qu'on la dévisage régulièrement.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très galant mais j'essayais de deviner votre âge. »

« N'y va pas au siècle près alors... et moi qui pensais bêtement que tu appréciais l'œuvre d'art que je suis... »

« Justement » Intervint Kanon. « Il essaie de te dater pour savoir à combien t'estimer... »

« Hum, avec tous les changements de calendrier... Il faudrait que je calcule ça précisément parce qu'actuellement je ne pourrais pas donner un nombre exact à l'année près, mais j'approche tranquillement des quatre mille ans. Je pense que ça fait de moi une antiquité valable. » Elle ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard de pierre précieuse sur Milo, qui semblait étrangement sérieux désormais.

« Quatre mille ans, vous avez dû vivre tellement de choses... Je n'arrive même pas à concevoir... »

« Oui, quatre mille années d'évolution pour qu'elle finisse ici à se prélasser au soleil comme un lézard... Là, je me dis qu'elle a dû rater quelque chose. » Compléta Kanon. Elle se contenta de sourire, fermant les yeux à nouveau alors que les deux hommes riaient doucement.

« Je me demande ce que fabrique Shaka... » Finit par dire Kanon au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence.

« Quoi? » Ishtar rouvrit les yeux, baissant le regard vers l'arène.

« Il ne doit pas avoir envie d'humilier Phœnix en public. Il devrait l'avoir déjà battu depuis longtemps, si j'en crois la manière dont il t'a battu toi il y a quelques temps... » Commenta Milo au souvenir du pari qu'il avait lui-même lancé et perdu.

« Moi, j'aime bien les hommes qui prennent leur temps, ça peut avoir son charme... » Murmura Ishtar avec un grand sourire, alors qu'elle fermait de nouveau les yeux, apparemment pas vraiment intéressée par le combat. La dernière réplique de la déesse fut suivie d'un magnifique silence, rompu finalement par Milo.

« C'est pas vrai? Elle est toujours comme ça? »

« Si tu savais mon pauvre Milo... Pire que toi et moi réunis... »

* * *

Babylone. Ishtar ferma les yeux, alanguie. La déesse était dans la partie privée de son temple de la ville basse, accompagnée de deux de ses prêtresses. L'air était empli de fumée, venant des vasques emplies de flammes, de l'encens mais également de ce que fumait la déesse, allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur les coudes. Ses deux dévouées adoratrices massaient Ishtar, emplies de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir l'honneur de toucher le saint corps de la divinité, divinité qui pour l'heure et sous l'effet de ce qu'elle fumait, était dans un état de bienheureuse torpeur. Il planait dans l'air un mélange étrange et intoxicant de parfums capiteux, provenant des huiles de massages et de l'encens qui brûlait lentement.

« Tu te drogues maintenant? » Ishtar consentit à soulever les paupières pour observer son frère, qui venait de faire irruption dans le gynécée. Deux regards du même vert minéral se trouvèrent. Le dieu de la Justice ne semblait pas s'offusquer de la scène, à en croire l'air presque résigné affiché sur son visage.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas venir ici, tu commences à prendre tes habitudes pourtant... »

« J'avais besoin de te voir. » Ishtar ne répondit pas immédiatement, inhalant d'abord une longue bouffée de fumée. Les ombres des flammes éclairant la pièce, combinées à la fumée dans les airs, voilaient l'endroit d'une sorte d'aura mystique. Malgré lui, il laissa errer son regard sur le corps de sa sœur. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était ici, elle n'était vêtue de rien d'autre que de sa chevelure et de quelques bijoux.

« Que veux-tu? A part moi bien sûr... » Il ne répondit pas à la provocation mais s'approcha, se baissant pour lui retirer délicatement de la main la drogue qu'elle tenait.

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Je le sais. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée, ni aux fêtes, ni ailleurs... » Il était désormais assis à côté d'elle, allongée sur le large lit.

« Un reproche ? Tu attendais peut-être un présent pour tes mille ans? » Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il aspirait à plein poumons ce qu'il venait de lui confisquer. Il lui sourit, puis lui souffla la fumée dans le visage.

« Ta simple présence m'aurait satisfait. Je te hais et je t'adore ma chère sœur. »

« Shamash... » Elle se redressa pour s'assoir à ses côtés. « Tu veux ma présence, seulement ma présence? »

« Ne joue pas avec moi. » Sa voix était faible pourtant, tant il était hypnotisé par la vision de sa sœur désormais assise près de lui. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle s'appropria à nouveau la drogue.

« Allonge-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle calmement. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce genre d'initiative venant d'elle ne pouvait finir qu'avec une intense frustration pour lui. Elle fit un signe et il sentit les mains des deux prêtresses s'attarder sur lui, cherchant à lui enlever ce qu'il portait.

« Ishtar, qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Tais-toi. » Le ton était péremptoire. Le vert minéral de ses yeux était insondable alors qu'elle le regardait se faire dévêtir par les mains expertes de ses suivantes, qui elles, loin d'être insensibles, suppliaient la déesse du regard de leur donner l'ordre d'aller plus loin. Elle leur fit cependant signe de s'écarter une fois leur tâche accomplie. « Allonge-toi maintenant, sur le ventre. »

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, à moins que ce ne soit le regard pesant de sa sœur sur lui, mais il eut l'impression d'obéir au ralenti. Il frissonna en sentant l'un des doigts d'Ishtar remonter lentement du creux de ses reins à ses épaules et plus encore lorsqu'elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé être aussi proche d'elle auparavant, pas de son initiative. Sa chevelure retombait autour d'eux en une cascade ivoire aux senteurs enivrantes. D'une main, elle écarta les mèches d'un blond pâle, presque blanc, qui couvraient le dos de son frère. Il sentit son souffle contre son oreille alors qu'elle murmurait désormais.

« J'étais certaine que tu finirais par venir ici, et puisque tu y tiens tant, je vais te donner ton cadeau, mais sois bien conscient que demain, j'agirai envers toi comme je l'ai toujours fait, peut-être en étant pire... Mais tu aimes la garce que je suis n'est-ce pas? »

Sans avertissement, elle écrasa son mégot brûlant sur l'épaule de son frère, qui cria de douleur mais ne répliqua pas, parce que désormais, il sentait les lèvres de sa sœur sur son dos, accompagnées de ses mains. La douleur à son épaule avait disparue dés qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur lui, le guérissant. Il ferma les paupières, submergé par les sensations agréables qui parcouraient son corps. Jamais il n'aurait même rêvé qu'elle accepte de lui accorder ce genre de faveur.

Il émit une faible protestation lorsque ses lèvres se séparèrent de sa peau. Il ne restait plus que la sensation intense de ses mains sur son dos, allant et venant doucement de sa nuque à ses épaules, propageant en lui une chaleur agréable. Elle procédait avec une extrême lenteur, dénouant les tensions de ses épaules, avant de descendre plus bas, parcourant son dos en alternant des pressions et des caresses, parfois légères, parfois appuyées de tout son poids. Il ne pensait pas que le simple contact de ses mains puisse lui faire un effet pareil. Il ne la voyait pas, il ne pouvait même pas la toucher et il se sentait bouillir à petit feu. Ses mains quittèrent son dos pour s'attarder sur ses bras et il sentit qu'elle était presque collée à lui, penchée contre son dos.

« Ishtar, pourquoi... »

« Laisse-toi simplement aller... Mais pas trop... » Le fait que les deux prêtresses servent de témoins silencieux à leurs ébats ne les gênaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. A vrai dire, le dieu de la Justice les avait déjà complètement oubliées.

« C'est cruel... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne m'amuserai pas un peu avec toi au passage... »

Il gémit, alors qu'elle posait à nouveau sa bouche sur lui, traçant un sillon humide sur sa nuque, avant de mordiller sa peau, puis à nouveau, il sentit son souffle près de son oreille. Son parfum, ses doigts sur lui, l'idée même qu'elle était nue au dessus de lui, faisaient naître des flammes dans son ventre. Il brûlait de se retourner pour la jeter sur le lit et la prendre, mais ils étaient conscients tous les deux que s'il faisait ça, elle le lui ferait regretter amèrement pour les siècles à venir. Elle se délectait de le voir se mourir de désir et lui, trop heureux d'être l'objet de ses attentions, ne se sentait même pas la force ou l'orgueil de lutter contre sa domination totale de la situation.

Les mains de la déesse reprirent leur itinéraire sinueux sur la peau claire de son aîné, mais enduite d'huile cette fois. Paresseusement, il sentit ses doigts descendre au bas de son dos, redessinant ses muscles, les pétrissant. Elle s'amusait avec lui, à en croire la manière experte dont elle le griffait pour le calmer alors qu'il frémissait, ou bien au contraire, à la façon dont elle attisait son désir de ses doigts et plus rarement de ses lèvres dés qu'il s'était un peu apaisé. Il aurait brûlé Babylone avec joie si cela lui avait permis d'avoir la certitude que ce moment perdure éternellement. C'était doux, sensuel et d'un érotisme puissant.

Il frémit violemment lorsqu'elle se mit à s'aventurer sur le haut de ses cuisses. Si elle descendait plus, il n'allait plus répondre de rien. Presque aussitôt pourtant, elle remonta lentement, jouant de nouveau avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre définitivement tout contrôle de lui-même sous la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur son dos, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Il sentit que d'un doigt, elle le forçait à tourner le visage vers elle. Il rencontra bientôt la flamme glacée de son regard.

« Bon anniversaire mon cher frère. » Murmura-elle, avant de se pencher pour unir leurs lèvres brièvement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien à nouveau et il comprit trop tard pour la retenir ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Ishtar disparaissait déjà en se téléportant, laissant contre sa peau une sensation de froid intolérable et dans sa chair, la morsure brûlante de son violent désir pour elle. Il avait le goût de sa sœur sur les lèvres, la sensation de sa peau contre lui, son parfum tout autour de lui. Elle s'était moquée de lui en le provoquant comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se morfondre pourtant, les deux prêtresses de la déesse se collant presque immédiatement à son corps esseulé. Des victimes parfaitement consentantes pour servir d'exutoire à l'intense frustration en lui.

* * *

Ce fut finalement d'un commun accord que Shaka et Ikki décidèrent d'en rester là, avant que la Vierge ne suive celle qu'il avait la mission de protéger afin de retourner en Asgard. Plusieurs jours s'étaient paisiblement écoulés depuis lors, rythmés par les entrainements quotidiens de Shaka et Kanon, qui de plus en plus souvent s'entraînaient ensemble, ainsi que par les sorties de plus en plus fréquentes d'Ishtar, qui se rendait à l'hôpital de la ville lorsque des cas particulièrement graves lui étaient signalés, le reste des malades devant attendre sagement le jour de la semaine qu'elle consacrait à les recevoir.

Paisiblement, le temps avait suivi son cours et c'est avec une inquiétude grandissante que Kanon vit peu à peu s'approcher le jour du gala de charité organisé par Poséidon. Il se sentait pris au piège entre son devoir de général des mers et son amitié envers Ishtar. Il n'avait donc pu se décider à informer la déesse de la présence de Zeus, surtout, il devait se l'avouer, plus par peur de la voir en devenir malade que par simple esprit de loyauté envers Poséidon. Il ne doutait pas cependant que son silence lui reviendrait tôt ou tard dans la figure, aussi bien au sens littéral qu'au sens figuré, puisque Shaka risquait de ne pas apprécier ce genre de rétention d'information.

C'était donc d'un air particulièrement préoccupé sur le visage que Kanon marchait dans les couloirs du château du royaume d'Asgard, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il semblait que dans ce maudit pays, où il était privé de soleil et de femmes, la seule occupation possible lors de son temps libre était de lire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, car contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire d'un combattant de son niveau, il avait toujours été d'une intelligence fine et avait très tôt compris l'intérêt de savoir se battre aussi bien avec son esprit qu'avec ses poings. Les livres demeuraient ses principaux conseillers.

Ce fut avec un plaisir certain, mais relatif malgré tout, que Kanon se balada donc bientôt parmi les allées tortueuses de la bibliothèque du palais - il fallait préciser que le Dragon des mers commençait à être en manque de plaisirs disons plus charnels, même si son envie de courir la gueuse était à chaque fois coupée net par le souvenir de la tentative de suicide de Thétis. Lire était donc un passe-temps comme un autre, lui évitant de réfléchir sur les sujets qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Malheureusement pour lui, l'un de ces sujets d'inconfort mental se trouvait lui aussi dans la bibliothèque et ce fut trop tard pour éviter qu'elle ne le voie que Kanon s'engagea dans un rayonnage où était présente la prêtresse d'Odin. Il pesta intérieurement contre son propre manque de vigilance, mais le palais étant emprunt du cosmos de la prêtresse, perceptible partout quant elle priait, il ne s'était pas particulièrement méfié de le ressentir dans la bibliothèque.

Debout, elle était en train de feuilleter un livre, semblant y chercher une information. Sa longue robe bleu nuit brodée de perles, le lieu, sombre et sentant à plein nez les vieux écrits et le bois, la lumière, tellement faible qu'il se demandait comment elle arrivait à lire, tout donnait l'image d'un passé partout ailleurs révolu. Il fut bientôt confronté à deux pupilles d'une tonalité acier.

« Le général du Dragon des mers, quel bonheur de vous voir... » Articula sombrement Hilda de Polaris du ton qu'elle savait si bien utiliser quand elle voulait dire strictement le contraire.

« Prêtresse... » Marmonna donc Kanon en retour, inclinant la tête avant d'accélérer le pas, décidant de la dépasser pour s'éloigner rapidement. Il ne tenait pas à réitérer le pugilat de leur dernière entrevue en tête-à-tête. Il fut cependant arrêté net par la voix de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Vous êtes conscient que ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ne pourra pas durer éternellement n'est-ce pas? » Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez m'éviter et que pour résumer je suis un monstre dont la présence vous donne la nausée. »

« En toute franchise, vous êtes bien plus abjecte que cela à mes yeux.. » Elle plissa le coin de ses lèvres, comme cherchant visiblement à retenir toute l'étendue de ce que sa franchise la poussait à dire, puis elle se tourna gracieusement vers les étagères, y déposant le livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui faire face. « En fait, je désirais vous parler depuis la dernière fois. » Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vous écoute. » Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, semblant chercher ses mots.

« L'anneau. L'anneau des Niebelungen. Est-ce qu'il cesse complètement d'agir une fois détruit? Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est produit sur ceux qui ont été libérés de son influence... »

« Vous êtes la première à ma connaissance à avoir été libérée de l'anneau, tous les autres n'en ont été libérés qu'à leur mort. » Elle sembla pâlir à sa réponse, mais la pénombre du lieu ne permit pas à Kanon d'en être certain.

« C'est ce que je craignais. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« C'est trop facile, pourquoi me demander ça? » Répondit-il presque malgré lui, ignorant délibérément l'ordre que venait de lui donner la prêtresse.

« Votre insolence n'a-t-elle donc aucune limite? » Malgré l'ironie de la question, la voix était calme.

« Ne m'obligez pas à répondre à ça, je risquerai de paraître encore plus insolent... »

« Dragon des mers, votre obstination est touchante, mais ce n'est certainement pas à vous que je confierai quoi que ce soit. Cependant depuis notre dernière entrevue, je me suis au moins mise d'accord avec vous sur un point. Ce monde n'est ni blanc, ni noir, je n'y vois plus que des ombres et des nuances de gris. »

« Vous pensez que l'anneau a encore de l'influence sur vous? »

« L'anneau a été détruit. Je le sais. Peut-être est-ce l'anneau ou les conséquences de la guerre. Mais mon âme est souillée au point qu'elle me fait peur parfois. Violence et haine, colère... J'aimerais sincèrement vous pardonner et être en paix, tout autant que j'aimerais tout aussi sincèrement vous voir souffrir de mes mains. Je suis devenue toute aussi pathétique que vous, toute aussi abjecte, si vous êtes un monstre, j'en suis devenue un également, à la différence que je sais ce que mon âme a perdu : la bonté et la beauté, l'amour de tout chose en ce monde, et cela, même la résurrection des guerriers divins ne le changera pas. Je suis morte et c'est sans doute pour cela que je vous en veux le plus, à vous et à votre dieu. » Elle avait dit cela avec un froid détachement, comme le juge lisant la sentence d'un condamné à mort. Le ton peut-être, plus que les mots eux-mêmes, troubla Kanon.

« Poséidon n'est pas responsable. Sa réincarnation n'a été que l'instrument entre mes mains. Si cela peut vous soulager de me détester, allez-y... Je sais que cela ne changera probablement rien mais je... »

La discussion fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge. La princesse Freiya venait de sortir de l'un des rayonnages adjacents pour rejoindre les deux antagonistes.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Hilda, tu es attendue à la réunion du conseil, les premiers représentants du royaume sont arrivés au Palais. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà si tard... Dis leur que j'arrive, mais je dois aller prier Odin auparavant. » Freiya hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, non sans jeter un dernier regard, visiblement inquiet, à sa sœur aînée. Un froncement de sourcils barrant ses traits délicats, la prêtresse tourna le regard vers Kanon.

« Vous disiez? »

« Rien. Je ne vais pas vous retenir, je ne voudrais pas causer plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fait aux affaires du royaume. »

« Vous pouvez ravaler votre ironie général de Poséidon. C'est amusant, je pensais presque que vous alliez me présenter des excuses pour vos agissements. »

« Il faut croire qu'une partie de votre bonté et de votre crédulité naturelles ont survécu... » Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent se rétrécir, accusant le coup.

« Vous pouvez vous moquer de mes états d'âme, cela m'est égal. Je sais que je surmonterai tout ceci. Vous par contre, vous êtes seul face à vous-même et le jour où votre conscience vous rattrapera, je ne souhaiterais pas être à votre place. Non, pour rien au monde... »

Et ce fut elle qui le quitta cette fois-ci, en ayant la satisfaction de le voir demeurer silencieux.

* * *

Alors qu'elle riait, on pouvait presque oublier en la voyant ce qu'elle était et qui elle était : la flamme glacée de son regard d'un vert minéral s'adoucissait et pendant quelques précieuses secondes, il semblait que son rire estompait les millénaires de son passé, laissant apparaître la femme et non plus le masque de la déesse qu'elle portait sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une lueur d'un froid métallique dans le regard.

« Ce n'est pas comparable. » Ishtar baissa les yeux, fixant le sentier enneigé sous ses pieds. « Mais il me fait de la peine franchement, je suis sûre qu'il était venu dans l'espoir de te voir. » Malgré ses paroles, son rire demeurait présent dans l'ourlet de ses lèvres, qui tremblait comme pour contenir une nouvelle montée d'hilarité. « Shaka, pardonne-moi, je suis bien placée pour savoir que les admirateurs peuvent être pénibles, mais dans ton cas, je trouve Krishna tellement drôle, je n'arrive même pas être jalouse... »

« Pour être jalouse, encore eût-il fallut que tu te sentes menacée par lui et effectivement, il n'y a aucun risque... » Constata calmement le concerné. « Merci de m'avoir permis de le fuir d'ailleurs. »

« Mais de rien, de toute façon, j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps pour me rendre à l'hôpital et maintenant que j'en ai terminé, une ballade avec toi est loin de me déranger. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une journée ensemble, juste tous les deux. »

« Tu es très sollicitée. »

« Oui... Il y aura toujours des blessés ou des malades... »

Un silence rêveur s'installa, rompu par le bruit de leurs pas, tantôt étouffés par la neige, tantôt résonnant sur les pavés. Les deux amants marchaient côte-à-côte, elle, majestueusement indifférente à la neige qui imprégnait le bas de sa longue robe de velours, lui, tout de noir vêtu et l'observant à la dérobée alors qu'elle semblait de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Son cosmos était calme, mais il y ressentait une légère d'angoisse.

« Ishtar, il y a un problème? »

« Pourquoi tu... » Elle repoussa d'un geste gracieux l'une des mèches soulevées par le vent qui était venue lui barrer le visage mais ne termina pas sa phrase, s'arrêtant cependant de marcher. « Je vois, encore en train de lire mon cosmos... Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à Hilda, mais je souhaite ramener à la vie les guerriers divins après-demain. » Finit-elle par répondre sérieusement.

«Le lendemain du bal de Poséidon... »

« Mieux vaux ça que l'inverse ou je risque de ne pas être en état d'y aller... Tu sais, si on occulte le fait que je vais encore m'affaiblir, que Kanon va sans doute se faire pourchasser par des guerriers divins enragés, je dois bien avouer que j'ai hâte d'en finir. »

« Pour les guerriers, tu es sûre de... »

« Oui, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de faire attendre Hilda plus longtemps. La cérémonie en l'honneur d'Odin doit se tenir rapidement ou sinon, c'est le lien des armures divines avec Odin qui sera mis en cause. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en examinant les armures : certaines dégageaient une tristesse profonde, en fait, si je ne connaissais pas leur histoire, je dirai que certains de ces hommes se sont suicidés... »

« Tu vas te mettre en danger. » Elle l'observa quelques secondes en silence. Ses cheveux blonds lui balayaient le front sous l'effet du vent, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait l'air calme et soucieux à la fois.

« J'ai connu pire et puis, il en faut beaucoup pour tuer un dieu, définitivement je veux dire... Je m'en remettrai. » Devant son air sombre, elle leva les yeux au ciel « Ne me regarde pas avec des yeux pareils, je me sens idiote. Que dirais-tu de changer de sujet, quelque chose de plus gai? C'est vrai, pour une fois qu'on peut discuter. »

« Ishtar... Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être utile. Je me sens complètement impuissant contre ce qui te menace. »

« J'ai toujours été confrontée à ça. »

« Je ne parle pas que de ça, je parle surtout de Zeus. » Elle baissa le regard, sentant presque immédiatement un sentiment de malaise lui nouer les entrailles. Le simple fait de penser à lui la rendait malade et l'oppressait. Des images devant les yeux, trop de sentiments confus.

« Pourquoi m'en parler? On en a déjà parlé. Comment même imaginer que... »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, en fait, je ne voulais même pas t'en parler maintenant. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Elle releva le regard vers lui, cherchant à déchiffrer le visage de statue insondable qu'il lui offrait. Il daigna finalement s'expliquer, égrainant lentement ses paroles.

« Poséidon a été vaincu et Hadès aussi. Je veux croire que Zeus puisse l'être. Mais il est capable de supprimer le cosmos de ses adversaires. Je veux savoir comment il s'y prend et tu le sais. »

« Shaka, je... »

« Tu as toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin dans ton esprit. » Elle s'écarta de lui comme s'il venait de la gifler.

« Tu veux lire dans mes souvenirs, fouiller dans ma mémoire? C'est bien ce que je dois comprendre? » Elle se sentit avoir très froid soudain. « Tu veux sa technique? »

« Oui. »

« Même si j'acceptais, à quoi cela pourrait bien te servir de savoir comment il enlève le cosmos? Tu penses pouvoir l'éviter ou faire la même chose? C'est un dieu Shaka! Un dieu! Il est né avec ce don. Tu ne pourras rien faire! Personne n'a jamais rien pu faire! Ni mon père, ni mon frère, personne!» Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots. Il se tut quelques instants. Il avait touché un point particulièrement sensible et le cosmos chaotique d'Ishtar reflétait tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

« Si c'est vraiment perdu d'avance, je te demande juste de me permettre d'en avoir la preuve. » Finit-il par répondre d'un ton parfaitement neutre. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, baissant le regard, ses longs cils voilant d'ombre l'éclat vert de ses yeux. Elle sembla vouloir répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa, demeurant silencieuse. « Je me doutais de ta réaction, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite. Je peux attendre. Promets-moi d'y réfléchir sérieusement. »

« Tu ne lâcheras pas prise n'est-ce pas? J'ai besoin de temps. Je ne peux rien te promettre. J'y réfléchirai, mais ne compte pas trop sur cette idée Shaka. La seule personne qui aurait pu être un adversaire à la mesure de Zeus a disparu il y a des siècles. Et ce n'est pas toi qui la remplaceras, malgré toute l'estime que je te porte. La discussion est close. »

« Je... »

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Rentrons, je dois parler à Hilda du rituel de résurrection et j'ai froid maintenant... Tes idées me glacent. »

* * *

L'immense salle du trône était calme. Une eau cristalline coulait paisiblement le long des colonnes soutenant l'édifice, se déversant dans un chant liquide en l'immense bassin qu'était le sol, à l'exception de l'esplanade où se trouvait le trône de Poséidon et de l'allée y menant. Derrière le trône, la salle était ouverte, donnant sur des escaliers qui menaient au cœur de l'empire sous-marin : le pilier central.

Vêtu d'un smoking noir et revenant d'un des innombrables évènements mondains où Jullian se devait d'être vu, le dieu des Océans était pour l'heure assis sur son trône, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Le chant des chutes d'eau dans la salle du trône était une symphonie qu'il s'était composée pour lui-même, douce et apaisante et qu'à sa connaissance, il était le seul à ressentir aussi intensément. Il était vrai que dans la salle du trône, son cosmos et sa présence à lui devaient avoir tendance à être un facteur de stress pour tous ses serviteurs, ce qui ne les encourageait donc pas à apprécier une telle musique... En pur esthète, Poséidon se laissait donc bercer, même si son esprit, lui, ne cessait de réfléchir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à régler, sans compter les cas de Kassa et d'Isaak.

« Et si tu sortais de l'obscurité? Tes battements de cœur bruyants m'empêchent de me concentrer. » La voix de Poséidon s'était élevée dans la salle soudainement, sans préavis. « A moins que tu ne veuilles m'attaquer par surprise, ce qui est raté... » Un cri étouffé se fit entendre, alors que les yeux de Poséidon s'ouvraient, changeant de couleur sous l'effet de son cosmos. Deux secondes plus tard, l'intrus se retrouvait recroquevillé au sol devant lui, à peine à trois mètres de distance du trône.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite... »

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici Poséidon. »

« J'en doute... » Répondit narquois l'intéressé, tout en libérant l'intrus de son emprise mentale. « Ou du moins, je pense que nos avis sur ce point divergent, n'est-ce pas Aphrodite des Poissons? » Il examina le visage du chevalier d'or alors que celui-ci se relevait, lui faisant face.

« J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que c'était vous qui me manipuliez en m'envoyant ces cauchemars. Mais c'est terminé, je vais quitter le sanctuaire d'Athéna et je ne vous serai plus d'aucune utilité. Vous pouvez me tuer cela m'importe peu, mais je refuse de trahir à nouveau mon ordre en vous aidant. » Poséidon l'écouta débiter sa tirade sans ciller, appuyant simplement d'un air ennuyé son visage contre sa main, tandis que son coude prenait appui sur l'accoudoir du trône. Le discours du chevalier d'or ne lui faisait objectivement ni chaud ni froid.

« C'est le fait d'avoir donné le plan de la cachette de l'urne à Isaak qui te dérange? Voyons, c'est du passé tout cela... Et il me semble qu'en t'accusant toi-même d'avoir enfermé Isaak au Cap Sounion, tu m'as encore obéi car cela te disculpe de potentiels soupçons de traitrise... »

« Comment savez... »

« Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser décider si tu peux me servir encore ou non? » Presque malgré lui, Aphrodite marqua un pas de recul alors que le dieu se levait. « Je sais plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer chevalier et tu sais qu'il est vain de lutter contre mon influence... »

« Je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander d'arrêter ça... »

« Et tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais accepter? » Poséidon sourit alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau du chevalier, visiblement peu inquiet de la possibilité d'une éventuelle attaque. « Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi l'eau t'attire autant? Pourquoi tu privilégies la beauté à la vie elle-même? Ou bien pourquoi tu es incapable de maîtriser la moindre attaque aquatique, toi le chevalier des Poissons? Ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu es en train de lutter contre toi-même en me résistant? Tu t'empêches toi-même de réaliser ton plein potentiel. »

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous. »

« Au contraire. » Poséidon s'approcha, saisissant entre ses mains le visage d'un Aphrodite déstabilisé. Le simple regard de la divinité lui donnait l'impression qu'il se noyait à nouveau, comme dans ses rêves. « Mon cosmos résonne en toi, mes goûts résonnent en toi, tu refuses de l'admettre. Je suis ta chair, ton créateur Aphrodite, ton dieu. »

« C'est faux! Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna! Je suis libre! » Affirma Aphrodite d'une voix qui laissait deviner malgré tout que ce que venait de dire le dieu n'était pas si infondé.

« Tu n'es rien sans moi. » Repris calmement le maître des lieux. « Et c'est pour cela que je te fascine. Je t'ai toujours attiré Aphrodite et si tu avais vaincu lors de votre petite guerre civile du sanctuaire, tu te serais empressé d'accourir au domaine sous-marin dés ma réincarnation, comme un papillon vers la flamme de mon cosmos. Accepte ce que tu es et je te montrerai quelle est la véritable étendue de ta puissance... »

« Je ne suis... » Murmura Aphrodite.

« Assez, tu me fatigues. » Poséidon relâcha sa proie, lui tournant le dos majestueusement pour se rapprocher du trône et s'y rassoir. Aphrodite voulu bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau incapable de le faire, visiblement à nouveau sous l'emprise mentale de l'olympien. Celui-ci se remit d'ailleurs à parler d'une voix calme. « Tu n'es chevalier d'or que parce que tu m'es utile dans cette fonction. Je vais te donner une preuve de ce que tu es puisque tu insistes tant et ensuite, tu reviendras devant moi pour implorer mon pardon, toi mon huitième général, gardien du pilier central de mon empire... »

Aphrodite poussa un cri, se réveillant en sueur.

Un parfum de roses embaumait l'air et il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était dans les jardins de son temple. Alors ce n'était qu'un simple rêve? Lentement, il se releva de l'herbe où il était allongé. C'était étrange, il ne souvenait pas s'être endormi, à croire qu'il était tombé au sol d'un coup. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de respirer plus calmement, faisant apparaître par réflexe une rose dont il porta la tige à ses lèvres. Et là, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, sans réaliser quoi. Mû par une appréhension soudaine, il fronça les sourcils, puis regarda autour de lui, rien d'extraordinaire pourtant ne se présenta à ses yeux. A moins que cela ne vienne de lui? Avec une curiosité malsaine, il se palpa rapidement, inspectant son corps. Rien non plus et heureusement d'ailleurs. Il aimait son corps merci. Puis soudain, brusquement il comprit et avec une infime précaution, il saisit la rose qu'il avait portée à sa bouche pour la porter dans son champ de vision.

Presque instantanément, elle se disloqua, se transformant en une multitude de gouttelettes qui disparurent en vapeur d'eau. Une rose d'eau. Il venait de créer une rose liquide. Alors ça signifiait? Ce n'était pas possible. Le suédois fronça les sourcils. Et si son rêve n'en était pas tout à fait un? Si c'était le cas, il se retrouvait comme la marionnette aux mains de son maître. Un pantin au visage de poupée.


	21. Faîtes vos jeux

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 3 février 2009

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada est le créateur de Saint Seiya.

**Reviews** : Merci à tous pour les reviews ! J'ai envoyées toutes mes réponses par mail.

Petite RAR pour toi Moonshade. Merci tout d'abord pour ton commentaire. Effectivement, j'ai déjà en tête le plan de la fic et la fin de l'histoire, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui permet d'être cohérent entre les chapitres, malgré le temps que je passe à écrire. J'ai malheureusement une relation maniaque à l'écriture qui fait que tant que je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite, je peux réécrire plusieurs dizaines de fois un même passage, ce qui est une sacrée perte de temps. Heureusement pour la planète et les arbres, j'écris directement à l'ordinateur, ce qui facilite les modifs. Rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de laisser cette fic inachevée et d'ailleurs dans le doute, le mieux est encore de me contacter pour me demander où j'en suis dans l'écriture. Pour Aphrodite, je ne peux pas répondre sans trop spoiler. Par contre, pour les guerriers divins, ils ne devraient plus trop tarder, ils seront là vers le chapitre 23 ou 24. Encore merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Divers :** Il semble que je me sois plantée en tentant de publier plus tôt (mi janvier). Merci à Lou la Vénusienne de m'avoir signalé par mail que rien n'était apparu sur le site. J'étais tellement absorbée par d'autres obligations que je suis passée complètement à côté de ma bourde. Désolée, l'erreur est désormais réparée. Passons donc sans tarder au résumé que vous attendez tous... Mais avant, on a passé la barre des 100 reviews! Après une danse de la victoire narcissique et totalement ridicule (mais heureusement sans témoin) j'ai décidé que le meilleur moyen de vous remercier, c'était encore de publier un long chapitre avec un peu un peu de piment mais pas forcément sous la forme où vous l'attendiez... Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle.

**Dans ce chapitre **: Pendant que l'effet bustier a des conséquences étranges, l'effet méduse chapeaute un triste Sire. Le Dragon des Nerfs semble en être à bout. Mais aussi l'univers impitoyable de Dallas version antique... Mais auparavant, par une froide nuit glaciale, une veillée se prolonge...

Merci à ma bêta lectrice pour son aide et tous ses conseils avisés, ainsi que pour toutes les fois où elle a faillit me faire mourir de rire. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Faîtes vos jeux...

* * *

« Ishtar! » La déesse, jusque-là perdue dans ses pensées sursauta en entendant la voix de Kanon, qui était entré dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » Dit-elle sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui, alors qu'elle demeurait assise par terre devant la cheminée, sa main continuant à caresser le blanc pelage d'un Voltaire complètement endormi.

« Je m'ennuie... » Elle sourit et daigna jeter un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir un Kanon à la mine défaite s'assoir dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Et je suis censée servir de baby-sitter? » Répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Je voulais te proposer une partie de cartes, ou bien de discuter, de se frapper avec des oreillers, tout ce que tu voudras... » Répondit-il d'un ton las. Pour le coup, elle s'inquiéta.

« Ça ne va pas? » Elle se leva, venant s'assoir aux côtés du Dragon des mers qui lui sourit avec un léger pli amer au coin de la bouche. Il ferma à demi les yeux, ses paupières cachant l'expression aigue-marine de ses pupilles.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de la compagnie d'une personne qui ne me soit pas hostile. » Finit-il par dire, passant une main sur les traits de son visage, comme pour chasser une idée noire.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Rien, sauf que le monstre se souvient qu'il a une conscience parfois... Aie! » Ishtar venait de lui asséner un coup sur le haut du crâne, comme elle les affectionnait tant quand il s'agissait d'arrêter de faire dire des bêtises au jumeau de Saga. Il fit la moue, frottant le haut de son crâne. « Je n'aurai pas dû te considérer comme NON hostile... » Elle se mit à rire.

« Tu es mignon. »

« Mignon? Moi? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui je suis et ce que j'ai fais? »

« Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que cela change de se torturer ainsi? Tu crois que je suis dans une meilleure situation? Viens. » Elle lui tendit les bras avec un sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos, avec la tête posée sur les genoux d'Ishtar. Ses longues jambes dépassaient légèrement du canapé. Il souriait, les yeux fermés, alors que la déesse passait une main dans la chevelure désordonnée du général de Poséidon.

« Toi ou Voltaire... Il a le pelage un peu plus doux je crois... » S'amusa-t-elle à comparer à haute voix en effleurant la frange de Kanon. Pour toute réponse, le concerné émit un grognement d'ours ou plutôt de dragon, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour fixer son regard à celui de la divinité.

« Si Shaka débarque, il risque de ne pas apprécier... »

« Je pense qu'il accepte le fait que l'on ait une relation un peu spéciale toi et moi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Depuis notre cuite mémorable, je crois bien qu'il s'est fait une raison... »

« Il ne restait plus une seule bouteille dans mon temple après ça... »

« Si ça peut te consoler, tu aurais dû voir ma tête au réveil, à croire pleins de trucs... » Il se mit à rire, un rire qui effaça définitivement le pli cynique que sa bouche avait pris depuis qu'il était entré. La confession d'Ishtar lui avouant qu'elle avait faillit violer le chevalier de la Vierge ce jour là l'avait fait beaucoup rire.

« Personnellement, je me souviens juste que Saga m'a ramené dans mon lit alors que je chantais des choses pas très décentes... Le lendemain matin, il m'a fait du café et il ne s'est même pas moqué... J'ai vraiment dû lui faire pitié... Quand je pense que tu m'as vaincu... »

« Tu ne peux pas lutter contre une débauchée comme moi mon pauvre Kanon, mais j'avoue que tu avais une sacrée résistance à l'alcool pour un humain. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop comment je tenais encore debout à la fin... » Ils se sourirent.

« Tu as essayé la robe que Poséidon t'as transmise pour demain? » Devant le sourcil interrogateur haussé par la déesse, il comprit que non. « Il t'a offert une robe, c'est une boîte que j'ai posée sur ton lit tout à l'heure, c'est Krishna qui me l'a remise... »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais un peu soucieuse jusqu'à ce que tu arrives avec ta crise existentielle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés avec Shaka? »

« Non... »

« Ah... » Fit Kanon avec soulagement, visiblement heureux de ne pas servir d'analyste conjugal.

« Enfin pas exactement... » Les derniers mots de la déesse coupèrent net le Dragon des mers dans son élan d'optimisme.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi vous êtes ensemble je me le demande? » Gémit-il.

« Si ça pouvait s'expliquer... »

« Bref ? »

« Rien de bien grave. Je... Enfin si. » Son regard se détacha du sien, alors qu'elle semblait soudainement absorbée par la contemplation du vide. « Il veut que je lui permette d'avoir accès à mes souvenirs parce qu'il souhaite savoir comment Zeus s'y prends pour retirer le cosmos à ses victimes. Sauf que je n'ai pas spécialement envie que d'une il croit qu'il puisse combattre Zeus et que de deux, qu'il déniche dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire des choses que je souhaite bien voir définitivement enterrées. »

« Du genre, des trucs croustillants? » Un nouveau coup résonna sous son crâne. « Arrête de me taper, c'est trop injuste je n'ai pas le droit de répliquer!»

« C'est bien pour ça que je le fais idiot! » Répondit Ishtar avant d'ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux de son confident. Avec ses plaisanteries, Kanon arrivait toujours à la faire sourire.

« Plus sérieusement, tu vas faire quoi? »

« Y réfléchir. La décision m'appartient. Je comprends son point de vue malgré tout. »

« Si je peux me permettre... »

« Oui? »

« S'il y en a bien un dans le lot qui serait capable de comprendre comment Zeus s'y prends, ce serait bien lui non? Après tout, il est bien capable de supprimer les sens et même la propre volonté de ses adversaires... Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'en a dit, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester... »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais comment une chose se passe que tu peux la reproduire. Personne n'a reproduit mes pouvoirs en 4000 ans... C'est un don de naissance. Je pense que c'est similaire pour Zeus. Et puis j'ai peur que si j'accepte, ce que Shaka pourrait trouver en moi le détourne de moi... »

« Il sait très bien que tu n'as pas été une sainte dans le passé... »

« Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire la part des choses. Sa demande m'a surtout surprise en fait. Et puis je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout l'idée qu'il pense ne serait-ce qu'à faire face à Zeus... »

« Bah, ça lui ressemble je trouve, une idée arrogante et ambitieuse... Il s'est toujours un peu pris pour dieu... »

« Tu es dur avec lui. Je pense sincèrement qu'il cherche à me protéger. Et tu ne peux pas le nier, il a fait des efforts avec toi. Je vous trouve presque sociables tous les deux maintenant. »Elle marqua une pause, sa main quittant les cheveux de Kanon. « Tu veux bien me faire un câlin? »

« Tu es sérieuse? Tu sais que tu parles à un homme en manque là? » Commenta le Dragon des mers en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu cherches à ce que je te frappe encore non? Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ce genre de câlin... »

« Je sais, mais qui ne tente rien... » Il se redressa avec un sourire mi moqueur mi amusé, libérant les jambes de la déesse, qui fut bientôt allongée près de lui, la joue collée contre le torse de Kanon, dont elle entendait le cœur battre à travers son pull.

« C'est vrai que ton cœur bat vite... Il va vraiment falloir que je te trouve une petite amie. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais je reste un homme... Et j'ai ma fierté vois-tu... »

« Je sais. » Elle ferma les yeux, détendue. « Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que je peux vraiment te faire un câlin, sans avoir envie de te sauter dessus... »

« Je dois être flatté? C'est supposé faire du bien à ma fierté masculine? » Railla-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment folle amoureuse de Shaka pour que ce soit possible... Je crois que mon ancienne moi ne me reconnaitrait pas... Hum... » Elle releva un peu la tête, histoire de pouvoir voir le visage de son nouvel ours en peluche attitré. « Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu faisais une telle tête quand tu es entré? Je peux savoir pourquoi ta conscience se réveille d'un coup? C'est Hilda n'est-ce pas? » Une lueur surprise traversa le regard du Dragon des mers.

« Comment... »

« Je t'en prie... Il n'y a qu'elle ici qui soit capable de te rabattre le clapet avec suffisamment de panache pour que tu sois encore en train de ruminer ce qu'elle t'a dit plusieurs heures après... »

« Une capacité que je trouverais admirable, vraiment... Si ce n'était pas si énervant... » Elle sourit, puis reposa sa tête contre son torse.

« Je l'ai vue tout-à l'heure. Je ramène les guerriers divins à la vie après-demain. Elle m'a assuré qu'ils ne feront rien d'hostile à ton égard. »

« Quelle joie... » Commenta Kanon avec un enthousiasme tout relatif.

« Ça ne te vas pas le rôle de victime tu sais... Je ne pense pas que tu tolèreras encore longtemps de te faire marcher sur les pieds. Explose un bon coup si ça te soulage Kanon. Personnellement si j'étais toi... Histoire de clarifier vos relations une bonne fois pour toute, je crois bien que je la trousserais dans un coin! »

« Ishtar! » Le cœur de Kanon avait au moins raté deux battements. Elle fut incapable de répondre immédiatement, trop occupée à rire. Elle finit cependant par récupérer assez de souffle pour persister et signer.

« Mais voyons, cela ne ferait de toi que mon digne chevalier et je suis sûre qu'au passage tu lui apprendrais plein de choses sur la vie. » Elle se remit à rire tandis que Kanon souriait malgré lui.

Suite à ce dernier échange, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, à profiter simplement de l'instant. Elle jouait distraitement avec l'une des mèches bleutées de Kanon, l'enroulant et la déroulant entre ses doigts sans vraiment la voir, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis qu'il avait fermé les yeux, respirant calmement mais réfléchissant lui aussi.

« Je ne serai pas là demain, je dois être sur place pour veiller aux derniers détails concernant la petite fête de Poséidon. » Finit-il par dire, brisant le silence.

« Tu vas revoir Thétis? » Demanda Ishtar à brûle-pourpoint.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette garce de Circé va veiller à me rendre la vie infernale. »

« C'est la meilleure amie de Thétis c'est ça? »

« Oui et elle est chargée d'organiser tout ça avec moi... A croire que Poséidon l'a fait exprès. »

« Allons, ne soit pas aigri envers ton dieu, je suis la preuve vivante que nous ne sommes pas tous invivables... »

« ... » Devant un silence éloquent, la déesse fut forcée de capituler.

« Bon, d'accord... je n'ai rien dit. » Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

« Franchement, tu ne pourrais pas te servir de Shaka comme nounours? »

« C'est d'un autre type de câlin dont j'ai envie avec lui... »

« Pas de détails, pitié. Et si tu allais essayer cette robe que t'as offerte Poséidon hein? Histoire que j'ai le temps de rectifier le tir si elle ne te convient pas... »

« D'accord, en espérant que ça ne soit pas trop... heu... trop... »

« Trop quoi? »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être le centre d'attention de la soirée, déjà que je suis d'une beauté renversante au naturel... »

« Ishtar, fais attention, la taille de ton égo atteint la limite haute avant explosion de ta cervelle! » Elle sourit.

« Enfin, je lui ai promis de faire acte de présence à ton cher Poséidon et je me demande bien pourquoi il y tenait tant d'ailleurs... »

« Aucune idée... » Mentit Kanon avec un brio qui le surpris lui-même, repoussant dans un coin sombre de son esprit le mini-dragon des mers qui lui hurlait qu'il devait la mettre au courant de la présence de Zeus. « Si tu te levais que je puisse bouger? Vous m'écrasez, toi et ton égo... » Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever à moitié, se retrouvant à cheval sur lui.

« Au fait, ça tient toujours ton envie de jouer aux cartes? On pourrait demander à Shaka de nous rejoindre après que j'ai essayé la robe. »

« Si tu veux, plus on est de fous... Enfin, pour les bouddhistes on dit illuminés hein... »

« Tss... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ishtar jaugeait Kanon d'un œil critique, tandis que celui-ci la regardait de haut en bas.

« Tu en penses quoi? »

« Que tu ne vas pas passer inaperçue ma chère. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » Poussant un léger soupir, Ishtar baissa la tête, passant une main distraite sur les plis de la robe offerte par Poséidon.

« Mais elle te va très bien... »

« Tu sais bien que c'est là le problème. »

« Tu veux un avis extérieur? Demande donc à Bouddha son avis concernant cette chose futile que constitue ce bout de tissu. »

« Kanon... » Le gronda Ishtar en souriant. « Mais tu as raison. Reste-là, je reviens. »

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un bruit léger de talons. Le Dragon des mers entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte de Shaka, puis le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Il fallait dire que les trois chambres étaient situées dans le même couloir. Heureusement pour lui cependant, il semblait que le système d'isolation phonique (fait de bons gros murs bien épais) l'empêchait de participer aux activités nocturnes des deux amants.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes, puis de nouveau un bruit de talons, annonçant le retour de la déesse, qui visiblement, était en train de remettre en ordre sa chevelure.

« Ne dis rien... » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt impérieux vers Kanon après avoir aperçu son sourire sarcastique.

« J'en déduis qu'il aime bien lui aussi? »

« Sans commentaire... »

« De toute façon, soyons honnête, même en t'habillant avec un sac poubelle, tu demeureras le centre d'attention de toute la gente masculine. Alors autant te faire plaisir en t'habillant pour te rendre aussi belle que possible non? »

« Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris l'intérêt de ces froufrous. Je préfère les corps nus... » Elle fronça les sourcils, comme se rappelant soudain d'un détail essentiel « Sauf quand ce sont des corps moches, là, plus ils sont habillés, plus ça me va... »

« Ishtar ou bienvenue dans le monde de la sélection par des critères pas du tout partiaux... »

« Oh tu peux parler, il ne me semble pas que tu choisisses les moins jolies… »

« Sans commentaire également. Alors, tu la gardes ou pas cette robe? »

« Oui. Je crois que oui. »

Elle se retourna, s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur. Presque distraitement, elle passa une main sur le tissu. Le bustier de la robe, d'un bleu sombre brodé d'argent, soulignait sa poitrine et sa taille, dégageant ses épaules, alors que la jupe, faite de satin bleu et argent s'évasait délicatement à partir des hanches avant d'aller toucher le sol. La chaîne du médaillon que lui avait offert Hadès luisait faiblement contre sa peau. Elle soupira, puis jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trainait sur l'une des étagères de la pièce.

« 22 heures... Tu me laisses le temps de me changer et on attaque cette fameuse partie de cartes d'accord? Tu veux bien aller chercher Shaka? »

« Il acceptera? »

« Il a dit oui tout à l'heure quand je lui ai montré la robe. »

« A mon avis, ça, c'est l'effet incitateur du bustier... »

« Kanon... »

« Très bien, je ne suis déjà plus là! »

* * *

Les pieds nus, Poséidon marchait paisiblement dans la lumière lunaire de cette claire nuit étoilée, ses pieds s'enfonçant avec délice dans le sable de la plage privée qui longeait une partie de la côte en dessous de la résidence familiale des Solo. Son élégante tenue de soirée était pour une fois légèrement négligée, puisque sa veste n'était pas sur ses épaules mais bel et bien posée non loin de là sur le sable et que le bas de son pantalon était mouillé par l'eau de mer jusqu'au niveau des mollets. Il s'en moquait royalement. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir et à régler certains détails gênants et il n'aspirait désormais qu'à quelques minutes de paix, éphémères mais appréciables.

Les sourcils du dieu se froissèrent l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il sentit brièvement un cosmos chercher à entrer en contact avec le sien. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à ressentir d'où provenait le contact. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières, les yeux bleus de Jullian devenant légèrement plus clairs sous l'effet de son aura. Un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'un bruit sonore indiquait que le général des Lyumnades venait de retrouver la terre, ou plutôt, la mer, à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il émergea de sous les flots, dégoulinant d'une eau qui semblait être devenue grise à son contact, comme si le marinas avait été couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, le dieu de ne regretta pas de lui avoir donné ce petit bain forcé.

« Tu as largement dépassé le délai que je t'avais octroyé pour une simple mission de renseignements... » Articula calmement Poséidon de sa voix détachée et mélancolique. « Mais je vois que tu me facilites ton châtiment en te mettant directement dans une position où je peux te faire bouillir sur place... » Kassa aurait-il eu une méduse sur la tête qu'il en aurait été tout aussi agréable à regarder.

« Seigneur Poséidon, je peux tout vous expliquer! » Couina le marinas, qui venait à peine d'arriver à recracher l'eau qu'il avait ingérée dans sa chute.

« J'y compte bien... »

« Et j'ai obtenu des informations qui devraient vous satisfaire. »

« J'en serai seul juge... » Le dieu fit un petit geste du revers de la main. « Parle donc. »

Au fur et à mesure que le général se mit à raconter ce qu'il avait vu aux Enfers puis en Azura et si lui-même n'avait pas eu trop peur d'être châtié pour s'être fait capturer et ne pas avoir rendu son rapport dans les temps, il aurait pu avoir le loisir d'observer Poséidon blêmir au fil de son récit. Trop heureux d'être congédié sans même la moindre punition, il ne vit pas, après son départ, que l'eau autour du dieu était devenue trouble, tandis que les traits de celui-ci révélaient une profonde lutte interne.

* * *

« Je me couche. »

« ... et toi Ishtar? » Kanon défia la déesse du regard sous l'œil intéressé de Shaka, qui avait daigné soulever les paupières pour prendre part à l'activité. Ils étaient tous les trois assis par terre sur des oreillers et jouaient au poker en ayant misé des jetons de fortune, à savoir des boutons de diverses couleurs qu'Ishtar avait trouvé en fouinant dans les multiples tiroirs de son armoire, où elle avait fini par dénicher un nécessaire à couture. Étonnamment, la Vierge avait accepté de jouer sans que cela ne lui pose de problème philosophique et Kanon soupçonnait une intervention divine, apparue en la personne de celle qui lui faisait face, sans pour autant deviner ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire pour le convaincre… Mais voulait-il vraiment le savoir?

« Tu bluffes Kanon... Je te suis et je relance. Tu as intérêt à faire tapis si tu veux avoir une chance de retrouver toute ta fortune maintenant. »

« Très bien, je ne me dégonflerai pas, de toute façon, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de jeu. Tapis. Tu me suis ou tu te couches, éblouie par ma détermination? »

« Je te suis. Montre tes cartes. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit en voyant le jeu des deux duellistes apparaître. Le combat au sommet se faisait entre une paire de valets et une paire de rois. Il se serait attendu à des combinaisons de cartes puissantes, mais apparemment, les deux avaient autant bluffé l'un que l'autre.

« J'ai gagné! » S'écria Ishtar, s'appropriant tous les jetons en les amenant à elle. « Une fois de plus, tu ne peux pas lutter contre moi! » Le taquina-t-elle en papillonnant des cils.

« C'est moi ou tu m'as bien roulé?

« Ne soit pas un mauvais perdant, je t'accorderai le droit de réessayer de me battre. »

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence et puis je dois être au sanctuaire sous-marin très tôt demain. On se verra demain soir. »

« Très bien file. » Commenta la déesse, tandis que Shaka faisait un signe de tête à Kanon en guise de bonsoir. Le Dragon des mers sourit puis se leva pour sortir, mais fut cependant stoppé près de la porte par la voix de la divinité. « Et pense à ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, ça fera fondre la glace! » Kanon sortit après un haussement d'épaule empreint de dignité masculine outragée sous le rire d'Ishtar, que Shaka observait désormais avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé contre lui? » Elle tourna le visage vers lui, l'observant avec attention. Et comme toujours, elle sentit le rythme de son cœur s'emballer légèrement en croisant le bleu intense de ses yeux. Assis à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, elle eut soudain l'envie urgente de franchir cet espace pour sentir ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui enlever avec lenteur la chemise noire qu'il portait avec son habituel air distingué de prince un peu hautain vis à vis du reste du monde...

« Moi, mais rien voyons, tu me connais... »

« Justement. » Elle baissa le regard sur la pile de jetons qu'elle avait accumulés.

« Tu me prêtes de très mauvaises intentions... » Répondit-elle. Shaka l'observa trier ses gains avec application alors que le silence tombait entre eux. Depuis leur discussion de l'après-midi, la nervosité entre eux était retombée, mais pas complètement. En l'occurrence, cela s'observait à la manière dont elle avait finalement détourné le regard, plissant les lèvres comme si elle avait voulu immédiatement répondre quelque chose d'autre mais s'en était abstenue. Et son cosmos... Ses doigts fins se crispaient sur les jetons. C'était la deuxième fois que par nervosité, elle faisait tomber l'une des piles qu'elle avait construites. Elle sursauta lorsque la main de Shaka immobilisa la sienne sur les jetons au sol. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Sha... »

« Nous devrions parler non? » À nouveau, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. « Alors? »

« Es-tu seulement conscient de ce à quoi tu t'exposes en voulant affronter Zeus? » Il resserra sa main sur la sienne. Au moins, elle allait droit au but.

« La mort. »

« Pire Shaka, bien pire. »

« Alors explique-moi. » Leur regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes, puis elle finit par céder, rompant le silence mais ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Pour comprendre, il faut d'abord que tu comprennes bien ceci. Avant que Zeus ne révèle ses pouvoirs, les dieux se battaient entre eux, c'est vrai. Nous étions une centaine, peut-être plus, à nous opposer pour régner sur le territoire le plus vaste possible. Mais malgré tout, il régnait un certain équilibre. Même quand un dieu meurt, il renaît toujours, même si cela doit être des siècles plus tard. »

« Hadès... »

« Serait revenu à la vie sans mon aide, mais bien longtemps après que les Enfers se soient effondrés. Nous les dieux, quand nous mourrons, notre âme n'oublie pas ce que nous avons été et cela nous permet de revenir, car nous savons comment utiliser notre cosmos et franchir les barrières entre les mondes. On nait avec. Le cosmos est pour nous une chose naturelle, que nous maitrisons sans même faire d'effort. Ressusciter, cela nous prend seulement du temps, surtout si notre corps a été endommagé. C'est pourquoi les dieux en général essaient le plus possible de protéger leur corps véritable, notamment en s'incarnant en des enveloppes humaines. »

« Et Zeus? » Elle frémit mais ne cilla pas, continuant son explication.

« Zeus a changé le rapport de force. Quand des dieux s'affrontaient, le perdant se mettait au service du conquérant, ou s'il était neutralisé, il était enfermé de manière à ne pouvoir se servir de son cosmos, mais quoi qu'il en soit, aucun dieu ne pouvait anéantir ou annihiler un autre dieu. Cela a duré des siècles, jusqu'à ce que les Olympiens ne soient pris d'un désir de conquête... »

« Et... »

« Privé de cosmos, un dieu n'a même plus la réincarnation qu'ont les humains ordinaires. Zeus crée des aberrations. Il prive de toute réincarnation possible, serait-ce dans l'un des autres mondes. Mourir sans cosmos pour aller entre les mondes, je crois que c'est un sort seulement comparable avec celui des suicidés. Ton âme erre pour l'éternité... » Elle baissa le regard, son menton tremblait comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. « Dés qu'il m'a rendu mon cosmos, certaines nuits, j'ai essayé de rechercher les âmes de mon frère et de mon père, en vain... Il n'y avait rien, que du vide. Jamais une âme ne reste muette à mon appel. Jamais. Sauf que sans leur cosmos... Je le savais, Zeus me l'avait dit, je ne pouvais pas le croire... »

« Ishtar... »

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est de ne plus avoir de cosmos, même les humains ordinaires en ont une infime parcelle en eux, mais là, tu te retrouves complètement vide de substance... » Elle inspira profondément, cherchant visiblement à contenir ses émotions. « Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, je sais que je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis mais, je veux que tu comprennes ce à quoi tu t'exposes en décidant de te mesurer à lui. Je n'ai pas envie de venir pleurer sur ta tombe... S'il daigne t'en donner une... Je ne peux pas ramener les suicidés parce que leur cosmos nie la vie elle-même, quant à ceux qui ont perdu leur cosmos, ce serait comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... Comment même arriver à retrouver une âme dans les limbes, qui de toute façon sans cosmos, n'aurait même pas été capable de se souvenir de ce qu'elle a été dans ses vies précédentes... »

« Je suis désolé pour ta famille. »

« J'ai eu des siècles pour m'en remettre. »

« Cet après-midi, tu as pourtant parlé d'une personne capable de vaincre Zeus... »

« Ma sœur. Mais elle n'a pas réussi apparemment, puisqu'il l'a tuée peu après la chute de Babylone, alors qu'il me tenait déjà prisonnière. Il n'a pas manqué de s'en vanter à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, puisque nous entretenions une haine cordiale elle et moi. Je suppose qu'il souhaitait me voir constater sa puissance ou perdre tout espoir d'une éventuelle aide extérieure, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait levé le petit doigt pour moi. »

« Pourquoi cette haine? » Elle inspira profondément.

« C'est un peu la même chose qu'entre Saga et Kanon je suppose: envie et rivalité. Nous étions de fausses jumelles. Je suis née la première et sans moi pour la protéger du sang de ma sœur, notre mère, qui était une simple mortelle, est morte en lui donnant la vie. Mon père en a toujours tenu rigueur à Ereshkigal. Quant à notre frère aîné, elle en était amoureuse et il ne voyait que moi... Sans compter qu'elle était incapable de toucher le moindre humain sans le rendre malade voir le tuer. Elle me détestait parce que j'étais tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très tendre envers elle non plus. » Elle soupira, fermant les paupières comme si cela lui permettait de mieux se rappeler certains souvenirs. « Pourtant malgré tout, je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer ou se plaindre. Elle avait un caractère de guerrière et elle savait manier les armes mieux que quiconque à Babylone. Lorsqu'elle a fini par quitter le royaume, mon père s'en est voulu à lui-même. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle est partie en Azura et a fondé son propre empire... » Elle rouvrit les yeux, semblant perdue alors qu'elle fixait la main de Shaka sur la sienne. « Avec le recul, je regrette parfois que les choses aient tournées ainsi... Pas parce qu'elle aurait pu m'aider aujourd'hui non... Mais quand je vois Saga et Kanon ensemble, c'est comme le miroir de ce que nous aurions pu être... »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Ishtar. Tout ce que tu ressens est difficile à cerner, surtout avec tes millénaires d'existence... J'ai parfois l'impression que des pans entiers de ce que tu es me demeurent inconnus. » Elle releva les yeux vers lui, penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

« C'est un reproche? »

« Non. Je ne peux pas te reprocher ce que tu es. » Répondit-il calmement, souriant presque tristement pourtant.

« Et que suis-je selon toi? »

« La femme que j'aime : intensément perturbée, constamment imprévisible, immortelle et qui ne souviendra peut-être même plus de moi dans quelques siècles ou millénaires. Une femme qui pour ne rien gâcher est la plus belle femme du monde, mais c'est un détail, ça et ton admirateur olympien, et le fait que je serai vieux très vite pour toi, sauf si lui ou un autre me tue avant... » Ishtar sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Il avait dit cela si calmement, si sincèrement et en même temps, avec une telle amertume dans la voix.

« Shaka... »

« Non. Je veux que toi aussi tu comprennes certaines choses avant de me donner ta décision pour ce que je t'ai demandé cet après-midi. Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je suis destiné à mourir. Soit en te protégeant, soit en protégeant Athéna. Je n'accorde aucune importance mal placée envers ma propre existence. »

« Mais elle a de la valeur à mes yeux... »

« Je suis un chevalier. Je l'ai choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Perdre mon cosmos et errer pour l'éternité entre les mondes, je l'accepte s'il s'agit de permettre à une cause juste de vaincre, mais je le refuse si cela doit m'arriver parce que tu voulais me protéger de manière très noble, mais égoïste. Ma vie n'est ni mienne, ni tienne. Et ton destin n'est pas d'être pour toujours à mes côtés. Tu es une déesse. Tu devras l'assumer le jour où ce monde aura besoin de dieux pour le protéger. »

« Comment peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes et ensuite me dire ça droit dans les yeux! »

« Parce que c'est ce qui nous attends. Je suis amoureux. Mais ce n'est pas une question de sentiments ici. C'est une question de pure lucidité sur notre avenir et sur ce que nous sommes... »

« Je ne veux pas l'entendre! Je sais que tout est provisoire et que je me berce d'illusions en imaginant un avenir avec toi... Mais pitié... Ces mots sur tes lèvres... C'est... » Elle fut incapable de terminer, sentant que sa propre voix se mettait à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, surtout devant lui. Il avait raison, elle en était consciente. Mais elle refusait de l'admettre. C'était trop dur. Trop intolérable. Elle aurait voulu se rebeller, se mettre en colère, mais qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, cette douceur... Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et en l'occurrence, ses paupières emplies de larmes.

« Pardonne-moi... » Murmura-t-il, alors que complètement crispée et secouée par les larmes, elle avait enfouit son visage contre son épaule, ses mains accrochées à sa chemise comme s'il avait été une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tu as raison... C'est moi... C'est les nerfs... Je me sens minable... » Peina-t-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, alors qu'il passait une main dans son dos, essayant de l'apaiser.

« Calme-toi. » Murmura-t-il doucement. La réponse fut, si cela avait été possible, un tremblement encore plus violent des épaules de la déesse. Il ferma les yeux, la gardant serrée contre lui alors qu'il se concentrait, déployant lentement son cosmos autour d'eux. Une aura calme, apaisante et neutre. Ishtar mit pourtant de longues minutes supplémentaires à retrouver un semblant de calme. Sentant qu'elle s'était apaisée, il fit disparaître son aura puis posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la tempe de la déesse, qui ferma les yeux et demeura immobile quelques instants supplémentaires. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je te laisserai obtenir ce que tu désires, mais à une condition. » Sa voix était faible mais le ton déterminé. Il hocha la tête en silence, lui faisant signe de poursuivre. « Avant de te la dire, je voudrais que tu répondes d'abord à une question: que crois-tu qu'il se passerait dans l'hypothèse où par je ne sais quel miracle, tu arriverais à comprendre comment Zeus use de son cosmos pour neutraliser celui des autres? »

« Je pourrais le combattre. »

« Et le tuer? Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait alors Shaka? »

« Où veux... »

« Des guerres de succession et sans doute le retour de divinités exilées qui chercheraient à conquérir leur ancien territoire... Et toi? Crois-tu que l'on te laisserait en paix avec un tel pouvoir? Tu serais le premier à éliminer par tous les moyens... »

« Dans ce cas, je m'arrangerai pour tuer Zeus discrètement... »

« Ne plaisantes pas avec ça s'il te plait. Tu sais que ce que je dis est fondé. Ton désir de justice, ne créerait que sang et chaos sur le long terme... Aussi fou Zeus puisse-t-il paraître, il est le seul jusqu'à présent à avoir maintenu un équilibre, précaire, mais bien réel. »

« Son apologie dans ta bouche... »

« Je ne fais pas son apologie et tu le sais... »

« Je sais... Je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire. Mais tu l'as dis toi-même, il faudrait un miracle pour que je comprenne son attaque non? Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi essayer au moins. Donne-moi ta condition maintenant. »

« Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis? »

« Très sincèrement : Non. »

« Très bien dans ce cas. C'est très simple : Ne l'attaques jamais, sauf si c'est pour te défendre toi parce qu'il te met directement en danger et qu'il t'est impossible de fuir. Dans n'importe quel autre cas et même s'il s'en prend à moi, je t'interdis d'intervenir, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que de penser à l'attaquer. C'est clair? Le rapport de force est trop inégal... Je me moque du reste de l'humanité, des principes de justice et tout ce que tu voudras... si cela te paraît une demande égoïste, tant pis. Mais c'est ma condition. Et non, je ne changerai pas d'avis non plus... »

Il avait baissé le regard, l'écoutant attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, il poussa un léger soupir, puis releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas le choix alors... » Elle sourit, tendant le bras vers lui pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Non. Et tu peux me croire, c'est déjà beaucoup que j'accepte même l'idée que tu te ballades dans mes souvenirs. » Il captura sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est toi qui me guideras. »

« Alors promets-moi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. »

« C'est promis. Même si ça ne me plaît pas... »

« Merci. » Elle lui sourit, soulagée qu'il accepte sa demande. En guise de réponse, il déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet. « Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère que l'on fasse ça demain. J'aimerais avoir l'esprit plus clair... »

« D'accord. »

« Parfois, je me dis que c'est toi le plus âgé des deux... Je suppose que c'était une discussion nécessaire, mais... »

« Si tu essayais d'oublier ça pour le moment? »

« Tu proposes de me distraire... »

« On peut reprendre cette fameuse partie de poker... » Elle le dévisagea littéralement comme si il venait de sortir de la quatrième dimension. Parfois, Shaka n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout un homme avec des réactions compréhensibles... Elle, en le voyant, là comme ça, elle en aurait soudainement eu plein des idées de distraction, mais d'une autre nature...

« Le fait que je plume Kanon ne t'a pas impressionné? » Finit-elle par répondre, une idée derrière la tête.

« Pas du tout. »

« Hum, en parlant de cela, et maintenant qu'il ne reste plus que nous dans la partie, que dirais-tu de corser l'enjeu? »

« Tu proposes? » Demanda tout à fait innocemment le chevalier de la Vierge, avant de se rendre compte à la manière qu'avait Ishtar de le regarder que ça aurait nécessairement quelque chose à voir avec un attentat à la pudeur, la sienne en particulier.

« On pourrait changer la mise? Ou encore changer l'enjeu... » Poursuivit-elle, baissant le regard de manière parfaitement innocente alors qu'elle ramassait le jeu de cartes.

« Je t'écoute... »

« Pour commencer, si je gagne, je veux que tu m'accompagnes demain soir en tant que cavalier. »

« Premièrement, je ne sais pas danser... » Remarqua très calmement son amant. « Et deuxièmement je te rappelle que je suis obligé de venir, puisque je suis malgré tout chargé de ta protection... »

« Tss... Danser n'a rien de bien compliqué... Surtout dans ce genre d'évènement. Il suffira tout simplement au départ que tu te laisses guider. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. En tout cas si tu gagnes, je te promets de passer le reste de la nuit à te donner des leçons... disons sur les manières dont ton corps peut éprouver du plaisir, même celles que tu ne soupçonnes pas. Tu acceptes? »

« Si tu gagnes, tu ne voudras rien d'autre que ma présence en tant que cavalier? » S'étonna Shaka, pas réellement désarçonné par la proposition elle-même, mais sentant venir de loin le vent de l'arnaque potentielle.

« Oh si bien sûr... Tu passeras bien entendu la nuit à subir mes caprices et j'ai déjà l'intention d'en profiter... » Presque malgré lui, Shaka vit passer devant ses yeux le souvenir d'une clochette dorée. Il était sûr qu'Ishtar pouvait faire pire, bien pire... « Dans les deux cas, je suis sûre que tu apprendras plein de choses. Alors? » Demanda-t-elle, plongeant son regard amusé dans celui dubitatif de son chevalier, qui commençait peut-être à trop bien la connaître décidément.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un temps de réflexion. » Répondit donc prudemment la Vierge. Ishtar se pencha en avant, agrippant son amant par le tissu de sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle.

« Je vais t'y faire réfléchir. » Toute réponse fut momentanément rendue impossible, à moins que Shaka ne se soit soudain rendu compte qu'il avait le don de ventriloque.

* * *

Le gala de charité organisé par la fondation créée par Jullian pour l'aide aux victimes du raz-de-marée allait se tenir à bord de l'un des navires les plus luxueux de la flotte, qui auparavant servait à abriter les membres de la famille Solo lorsqu'ils partaient en vacances. Le navire avait été maintenu et l'équipage continuait à le faire naviguer, même si depuis la mort des parents de Jullian plus aucun des membres survivants de la famille Solo n'y avaient mis les pieds plus de quelques jours. Il n'était resté à Jullian qu'une grand mère, qui l'avait élevé de loin, alors qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance et de son adolescence en tant que pensionnaire dans des institutions d'enseignements certes prestigieuses, mais glacées, qui lui avaient fait acquérir très jeune une étrange maturité. Kanon ne le plaignait pas pourtant, car beaucoup des chevaliers, à commencer par lui-même, avaient eu une existence bien pire que celle de Jullian Solo.

Le général du Dragon des mers passait en revue l'avancée des préparatifs avec l'air de s'y intéresser autant que s'il s'était agi de sa première paire de chaussettes. La présence de Circé des Néréides à ses côtés n'arrangeait pas le tableau, puisque la jeune femme avait passé son temps à lui faire sentir son hostilité, à croire que ces derniers temps, il écoulait un quota pour ne passer du temps qu'avec des femmes agressives envers lui. Sauf que depuis qu'il l'avait remise en place après avoir rapidement perdu patience, la brune se contentait depuis de le maudire en silence, dans un effort de loyauté fort louable envers Thétis, tout en lui commentant ça et là ce qui avait été fait et de quelle manière, ce qui souvent, s'avérait avoir été exécuté contre les instructions de Kanon.

Le Dragon des mers fut tiré du cours de ses pensées par Circé, qui lui commentait ce qui avait été décidé pour le soir même. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle de réception principale du navire. La salle était non seulement immense, mais resplendissait littéralement de mille éclats. Le parquet au sol, de bois clair, avait été lustré, les murs, d'un blanc cassé, étaient, sur la droite, ornés de tableaux de maîtres, tandis que du côté gauche, d'immenses portes fenêtres donnaient accès au ponton, avec une vue imprenable sur la méditerranée pour l'heure couverte de brume en cette heure très matinale. Le fond de la salle était empli par une estrade où le soir même, prendrait place un orchestre.

« Et les rideaux, les nappes, j'ai tout commandé en rouge... » Kanon fronça les sourcils.

« Non, bleu et argent. Les couleurs de Poséidon, j'avais été clair. »

« C'est trop tard... Tout a été commandé » Kanon baissa le regard vers la jeune femme brune, qui, à n'en pas douter, avait fait sciemment cet oubli (ainsi que les nombreux autres qu'elle avait mentionnés précédemment l'air de rien au cours de la visite), espérant sans doute que, la responsabilité de l'organisation incombant à Kanon, l'éventuel mécontentement de Poséidon rejaillisse sur lui. Elle voulait jouer à ça? Très bien. Elle allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas lui taper sur les nerfs trop longtemps. Il commençait à en avoir assez que la ligue des mégères et autres femmes en furie s'en prenne à lui

« Très bien Circé. » Il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant d'une bonne tête. « Tu vas réparer cet oubli avant que je ne décide de me mettre en colère... »

« Vous croyez m'intimider? Je ne suis pas Thétis. » Enfin, elle crachait son venin, le nom était lâché...

« Ah oui? » Il se pencha vers elle, murmurant à son oreille afin que les membres de l'équipage, qui allaient et venaient, ne puisse l'entendre. « Ton comportement envers moi, ton généralissime, est inadmissible. Tu souhaites protéger Thétis? Obéis-moi, ou attends-toi à ce que je m'amuse de nouveau avec ton amie... Elle n'attend que ça, que je daigne la regarder à nouveau... » Il sentit Circé frissonner. « A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles me régler ta dette toi-même? Tu n'es pas trop laide... »

« Vous... Espèce de mufle, vous n'oseriez pas... » Murmura-t-elle, alors que Kanon avait relevé son visage en plaçant son index sous son menton, la regardant avec un sourire ironique.

« Pour qui me prends-tu? Je me moque des sentiments des autres... Simplement lorsque les femmes ne sont pas trop mal faites de leur personne, je vois d'autres moyens possibles de rétorsion... Alors? La balle est dans ton camp... Présente-moi tes excuses et répare tout ce que tu as fait pour me causer du tort afin que tout se déroule parfaitement ce soir et je veillerai à oublier cet incident. Sinon, je me chargerai de toi... et de Thétis... tout personnellement... »

« Vous... vous êtes un monstre. Très bien. Je me charge de réparer tout ça. Mais n'approchez pas de Thétis, ou je vous jure que... »

« Ne dis rien qui te causerai du tort, tu m'es inférieure et tu comptes me menacer... C'est risible. Va-t-en, je crois que tu as du travail. » Il vit une lueur meurtrière dans son regard, mais elle se raidit et s'éloigna. Le général en chef de Poséidon, en cet instant, n'était pas réellement fier de lui-même, mais dieu que ça faisait du bien de ne pas se laisser écraser. A force de vivre avec la haine de Hilda sur le dos, mais surtout avec sa propre culpabilité, il avait presque fini par se croire lui-même une victime toute désignée pour le mépris et la haine des autres. Il était temps que cela cesse pour de bon. Il avait des torts, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'écraser tout le temps et devant n'importe qui. Question de fierté masculine et d'ego.

« Circé! » Elle se retourna.

« Quoi encore? »

« Et tes excuses? » Devant la tête qu'elle fit, il se dit que parfois, être le Dragon des mers, c'était quand même vraiment jouissif... Finalement, il devait bien être comme Saga, un peu schizophrène sur les bords... Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, sous son rire moqueur et un brin cruel.

* * *

En ce début de soirée, où les jardins du Palais bruissaient d'un vent frais bienvenu après la chaleur torride du jour, nul n'aurait pu deviner que Babylone était en train de connaître ses dernières heures. Les lumières des torches de la ville se perdaient dans le lointain, bien loin en dessous du palais suspendu aux cieux. Le silence des lieux n'était interrompu que par le chant des oiseaux qui avaient élu domicile dans cet Eden.

Essayant de masquer son impatience, Zeus se voyait forcé d'attendre, confiné dans les appartements des serviteurs. Ereshkigal avait dit la vérité. Il avait pu s'introduire dans le palais en prenant l'apparence d'un simple humain, doté, il était vrai, d'une grande beauté. Il n'avait pas réellement changé grand chose à son apparence, veillant simplement à modifier suffisamment ses traits pour ne pas être reconnu. Dissimuler son cosmos était une seconde nature, d'autant qu'il en avait l'habitude lors de ses nombreuses aventures extraconjugales, histoire de ne pas permettre à Héra de le localiser. La seule réelle difficulté, finalement, avait été de surveiller son comportement afin de paraître être un humain ordinaire.

Le plan était très simple : être choisi par les serviteurs pour être l'amant d'une nuit de la déesse et en profiter pour pouvoir suffisamment l'approcher pour la tuer. Il aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission, mais outre le fait que lui seul aurait été capable de la priver de son cosmos, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette maudite sorcière qui l'avait contraint à replier ses troupes, ou ce qu'il en restait, après avoir lancé en vain une première attaque contre Babylone. Le père et le fils étaient redoutables, mais avec elle qui les soignaient à distance, eux et leurs troupes, il ne servait plus à rien de combattre contre des adversaires qu'il fallait tuer d'un coup, sous peine de les voir guérir instantanément.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la haine d'Ereshkigal pour sa propre famille avait été facilement exploitable. Il lui avait simplement promis, contre son aide et ses informations, d'épargner son frère... Dés qu'il aurait tué Ishtar, il donnerait le signal à ses troupes d'attaquer la ville par surprise. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas finalement, c'était si la déesse lui plairait suffisamment pour qu'il ait envie de prendre un peu de bon temps avant de la tuer.

Zeus leva les yeux à l'approche d'une jeune servante qui visiblement lui faisait signe de la suivre. Il se demandait s'il allait enfin voir la déesse. On l'avait fait manger, puis on l'avait lavé et paré de bijoux, qui, apparemment, allaient lui servir de seuls vêtements pour la soirée, à croire que la Babylonienne avait un petit côté fétichiste. Nullement gêné cependant par sa quasi nudité, il suivit docilement la femme. Il n'eut pas longtemps à marcher. Après avoir traversé la pièce où il se trouvait, puis un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par le flambeau que tenait la servante devant lui, il la vit s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être un cul-de-sac, puis actionner un levier. Il pénétra bientôt par une porte dérobée, apparemment l'entrée des serviteurs, dans ce qui était, à n'en pas douter par la décoration luxueuse, les appartements de la déesse elle-même. Un léger grincement derrière lui lui apprit que la servante s'était retirée par la porte dérobée, le laissant seul. De trace de la présence de la déesse, aucune.

Il retint un léger soupir d'agacement et se décida à faire le tour des lieux. Il était arrivé directement dans la chambre de la Babylonienne. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures de soie, on aurait presque pu se croire dans une tente. Aucun flambeau n'était allumé. Seule la clarté de la nuit apportait un éclairage diffus à l'endroit. L'air frais pénétrait par l'un des murs, qui comportait plusieurs fenêtres voilées de rouge donnant sur les jardins et une ouverture sur un patio délimité par des arches emplies de plantes et qui en son centre contenait un bassin d'une eau qui reflétait les étoiles. Une autre entrée, à l'opposé de celle du patio, donnait sur un couloir, apparemment la suite des chambres dédiées à la déesse. Le lit de la déesse était littéralement couvert de coussins, le sol était couvert de tapis, de fait, la pièce, bien que spacieuse, semblait réduite car emplie de meubles ou de tentures et babioles diverses. Apparemment, la babylonienne ne se souciait pas de la notion d'ordre. Aucun indice cependant, sur une éventuelle armure, ou sur une quelconque chose qui aurait pu lui indiquer la nature véritable des pouvoirs de celle qu'il allait rencontrer. Ereshkigal lui avait assuré qu'elle était incapable de combattre, mais il aimait autant ne pas la croire sur parole, sa confiance en elle étant plutôt limitée. Elle était puissante et le savait, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour le lui faire sentir et il comptait bien le lui faire payer en temps utile, mais comme ses intérêts servaient son désir de revanche, ils s'étaient alliés temporairement.

Zeus fut tiré de ses réflexions par un éclat de voix en provenance du patio. Il s'approcha discrètement, cherchant à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Se cachant contre le côté de l'ouverture voilée de rouge donnant sur l'extérieur, il se risqua à jeter un regard à la dérobée.

A côté du bassin se tenaient désormais deux silhouettes qui se faisaient face et dont il ne distinguait que les profils. La plus petite était presque entièrement voilée par une capuche et une cape, tandis que celle de l'homme était vêtue de vêtements de haut rang. Il fallait croire qu'il était finalement tombé sur la déesse et son frère... Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, trop occupés par leur conversation.

« Shamash, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je souhaite! » Une voix mélodique, indéniablement féminine, mais où perçait une pointe de froideur.

« Pas celui de la tuer! »

« Je croyais que tu te moquais de son sort? Tu étais amoureux peut-être? »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de la tuer car j'en ai fait mon amante! Tu fais ce que tu désires de tes conquêtes, mais je t'interdis de t'attaquer à ceux qui sont sous ma protection! » Un rire à la fois doux et presque cruel s'éleva dans les airs.

« Je me demande bien comment tu comptes m'en empêcher... »

« Arrête ce petit jeu. Tu l'as tuée par pure jalousie! Quand vas-tu enfin reconnaître que nous ne sommes plus de simples frère et sœur?»

« Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités mon frère. »

« Tu étais morte de jalousie, voilà la réalité! Que je l'ai choisie elle! » A nouveau, le rire résonna dans le patio.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi, c'est moi qui t'ai repoussé, comme toujours... Et tu l'as prise par simple dépit. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai tuée? » Zeus vit la silhouette de la femme se rapprocher de celle du dieu, tendant les mains vers son visage pour l'encadrer de ses doigts. Leurs visages étaient très proches désormais. Il entendit qu'elle murmurait quelque chose, sans distinguer quoi. Apparemment, l'autre était complètement sous son emprise. La conversation dura une ou deux bonnes minutes supplémentaires, avant que Shamash n'attire à lui de manière brusque sa sœur, la coinçant contre l'un des piliers du patio avant de l'embrasser de manière brutale. La capuche se défit, laissant couler presque jusqu'au sol une chevelure d'un blanc pur, qui reflétait l'argent du clair de lune.

A nouveau des murmures, puis les deux silhouettes se séparèrent. Elle demeurant immobile, lui s'éloignant désormais à pas rapides. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle finit par se tourner vers lui, pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre, que Zeus perçut distinctement les traits de celle qu'il attendait. Elle n'avait pas remis sa capuche et si le reste de sa silhouette était voilée, son visage s'offrait à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait un ovale pur, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, des traits plus délicats que ceux d'une œuvre d'art et les yeux les plus étranges et les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Une beauté à la fois fragile, délicate et parfaitement inhumaine, proprement d'essence divine, complétée par la sensation si étrange que procurait son cosmos, à la fois apaisant et sauvage, comme la vie elle-même. En une fraction de seconde, il fut aussi douloureusement conscient de son attirance pour elle que si elle l'avait poignardé. Et dire qu'il allait devoir la tuer, quel gâchis...

Lorsqu'elle écarta les voilages pour pénétrer la pièce, il était toujours au même endroit, comme médusé. Elle le fixa quelques instants, semblant l'étudier avec intérêt. Dans la pénombre, il lui semblait qu'elle était irréelle, sa chevelure ivoire la rendait fantomatique. Il y eut un silence, qu'elle rompit la première après avoir achevé son examen visuel, sans que son visage ne trahisse si ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait plu ou non.

« Tu as tout entendu humain... N'aie pas peur. Je ne te punirai pas pour cela. J'ai... d'autres projets pour toi. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dirigeant dans le clair obscur sans hésitation, visiblement familière du désordre luxueux qui régnait dans la pièce. De dos, il la vit enlever sa cape, révélant un corps plus dénudé que voilé par le tissu de la large tunique brodée mais surtout diaphane qui lui servait de vêtement. Elle se tourna légèrement, lui offrant la vision de son profil alors qu'elle se saisissait de quelque chose qu'il ne distingua être une coupe que lorsqu'elle la porta brièvement à ses lèvres. Elle garda la coupe à la main, alors qu'elle tournait le visage vers lui pour lui ordonner calmement d'approcher.

« Tu seras puni de mort pour avoir oser poser la main sur moi. Tu peux encore partir si tu le souhaites et retrouver ta vie. Mais si tu choisis de boire, ta vie sera mienne. » Elle lui tendit la coupe qu'elle avait touchée de ses lèvres. Zeus comprenait mieux pourquoi les amants d'Ishtar étaient tous volontaires, malgré la mort qui les attendait... Comment s'en aller avec une vision pareille sous les yeux? Aucun homme normalement constitué n'aurait pu voir son instinct de survie gagner le combat... Et lui-même n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant un tel type de proposition – sa surprise initiale à l'apparition de la Babylonienne s'était muée irrésistiblement en un désir grandissant de la faire sienne.

Il ne répondit rien mais se saisit du calice, leurs doigts se frôlant brièvement. Elle le regarda sans mot dire, alors qu'après l'avoir vidée, il laissait tomber la coupe au sol, qui produisit un son mat en frappant l'étoffe du tapis. Il lui semblait que le parfum de la déesse envahissait toutes les fibres de son être, augmentant son envie d'elle. Elle était proche, trop proche.

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps au désir qui lui tordait le ventre, il fit un pas en avant, glissant une main à l'arrière de la nuque d'Ishtar alors qu'il prenait possession de ses lèvres, lentement d'abord, savourant leur douceur et leur chaleur. Langueur qui disparut dés que sa langue trouva une compagne de jeu experte, qui lui fit rapidement oublier toute notion autre que celle de ce corps de femme contre le sien. Sa rapidité semblait ne pas déplaire à la déesse, en avait-elle besoin elle aussi, pour effacer son frère de son esprit? Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il fit errer ses lèvres dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Il sentit qu'elle frissonnait, alors que ses mains remontaient lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, soulevant les pans de la tunique pour explorer de ses doigts la douceur de sa peau. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle se retenait de gémir, mais ce fut lui qui émit un râle bien audible lorsqu'elle se mit à onduler contre lui, glissant l'une de ses cuisses entre les siennes ce qui, dans l'état où il se trouvait déjà, lui fit courir des décharges électriques dans le corps. Il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau, mais brutalement cette fois, alors qu'il la soulevait et qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches.

Il ne sut comment il arriva à faire les quelques pas nécessaires pour la déposer au milieu des coussins du lit, son corps d'homme pesant lourdement sur elle. Il ne fit pas durer plus longtemps les préliminaires, prenant possession d'elle dans un mouvement de reins violent qui leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement. Il demeura immobile quelques secondes, respirant difficilement. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte : d'un mouvement souple, elle le fit basculer, se retrouvant à cheval sur lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard, où surprise et amusement s'entremêlèrent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas mener le jeu et apparemment, cela se voyait puisqu'elle souriait comme si elle était parfaitement consciente de ce mini coup d'état. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il leva les bras pour poser ses mains sur son visage, puis descendre encore lentement, frôlant le col de la tunique qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui enlever. Un bruit sec résonna alors qu'il venait de déchirer le tissu avec une précision et une force admirable, révélant à la lumière nocturne un corps douloureusement attirant.

Elle lui sourit d'un air vaguement sadique, avant de le griffer lentement d'un doigt tout le long du torse, en guise de représailles. Il frémit mais ne se défendit pas. Elle se pencha gracieusement sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tant de beauté et de violence en toi... Tu n'es pas ordinaire humain... » Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne la laissa pas prononcer un mot de plus, faisant taire ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes alors que ses mains caressaient sa peau, comme attirées par un aimant. Elle gémit en se sentant basculer, soulevée par une poigne de fer. Elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée sous lui, ses poignets immobilisés contre le lit. Il se mit à se mouvoir, la possédant avec une violence croissante, trop impatient de satisfaire le désir impérieux qu'elle avait fait naitre en lui. Il se moquait d'être brutal ou trop rapide, presque comme s'il souhaitait la punir d'avoir été capable de le déstabiliser par sa simple apparition. Il aimait son regard vert de démone de la luxure, son corps de succube, le goût de sa peau, son parfum et sa voix, alors qu'elle se cambrait de plaisir. Elle se mit à crier bientôt, douleur et plaisir se mêlèrent intensément alors qu'elle le lacérait de ses ongles et qu'il se faisait toujours plus violent.

La jouissance le faucha violemment, le laissant étrangement calme et apaisé, épuisé aussi. Il se sentit juste la force de retomber sur le côté, la laissant mettre sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il sentait à sa respiration erratique qu'elle même avait apparemment apprécié sa brutalité. Il sourit presque malgré lui, caressant le satin doré de son épaule, la soie ivoire de ses cheveux. Ils refirent l'amour cette nuit-là, beaucoup plus lentement et sensuellement, alors qu'elle menait leurs jeux, le dominant sans qu'étrangement, il ne cherche à rétablir sa suprématie de mâle. Une inversion des rôles totalement inédite pour Zeus, mais qu'elle avait établi avec un tel naturel et un tel érotisme que cette fois, il n'avait pas protesté, fasciné.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, il sortit du lit en veillant à ne pas l'éveiller, alors qu'elle gisait dans l'abandon propre au sommeil. Il s'approcha lentement du patio pour y regarder les étoiles et estimer mentalement combien de temps il lui restait avant l'aube. Plus beaucoup de temps apparemment. Il devait désormais agir vite s'il voulait que le plan se déroule comme prévu, d'autant que Poséidon et Hadès devaient le rejoindre après la bataille.

Il tourna le regard vers le lit, observant sa maîtresse. Il savait qu'elle pouvait ramener à la vie les défunts et l'idée de la tuer lui répugnait profondément désormais. Elle lui serait plus utile vivante que morte, mais Héra risquait de ne pas apprécier... Pas du tout... Ishtar non plus d'ailleurs, il ne se faisait guère d'illusions. Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'assoir à ses côtés, caressant presque tendrement le contour de son visage, alors que son regard errait sur son corps, offert sans aucune pudeur à l'air frais de la nuit. Sa peau était violacée au niveau des épaules, il aperçut même une trace de morsure sur un sein. Il n'avait pas été tendre. Si belle et si vulnérable...

« Pardonne-moi » Murmura-t-il, plaquant l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, tandis que l'autre se positionnait à la naissance de son cou, auréolée de cosmos. Presque immédiatement elle se réveilla et tenta vainement de se débattre, mais il était désormais à cheval sur elle et l'immobilisait en l'enserrant avec ses jambes.

Il lisait de la peur dans ses yeux agrandis, et une incompréhension totale. Quel effet cela pouvait-il donc faire de perdre son cosmos? Son simple regard d'animal traqué lui en donnait une idée bien précise, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait à un dieu assez en état pour être conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Il sentit son aura s'élever autour de lui et tenter de résister, mais à quoi bon, elle cèderait, comme tous ceux avant elle...

Il y eut quelques secondes supplémentaires de lutte silencieuse puis l'aura de la déesse disparut complètement, comme désintégrée, la lumière qu'elle projetait dans la pièce retournée aussi soudainement au néant qu'elle en était apparue. Il vit les yeux de sa victime s'emplir de larmes, sans que pourtant, il ne regrette son geste. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Lentement, il retira sa main de sa bouche, se détournant pour se lever et immédiatement faire enfler son cosmos, appelant à lui son armure. C'était le signal qu'attendaient ses troupes pour attaquer la ville. Le temps restant à vivre à Babylone se comptait en minutes désormais.

Il savait très bien que la disparition du cosmos de la déesse ne passerait pas inaperçue. Il jeta un œil vers elle, prostrée sur elle-même et apparemment incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Cet état de choc lui passerait. Il le savait. Lentement, il sortit son épée hors de son fourreau alors que ses traits reprenaient leur forme initiale. Il sourit en sentant un cosmos familier s'approcher. Et voilà donc le frère qui arrivait, puisque le père devait mener les troupes... La souris qui se précipitait droit vers le piège tendu. Parfait. Une lumière blanche annonça la matérialisation dans la pièce du dieu babylonien de la Justice.

« Je t'attendais. » Souffla Zeus. « J'ai à te proposer un accord... »


	22. Réminiscences

**Bla Bla de l'auteur.**

**Auteur:** Uasti

**Publication du chapitre :** le 27 juin 2010

**Disclaimer**: Masami Kurumada est l'auteur de l'œuvre originale.

**Reviews** : Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Désolée des réponses tardives, si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponses, faites moi signe, mais normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Et merci des mots d'encouragements qui m'ont été envoyés pendant ce long hiatus causé par de gros chamboulements dans ma vie.

Pour les nouveaux lecteurs et ceux qui n'osent pas se déclarer, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même anonyme, ça me motive et m'aide à améliorer l'histoire. Ils sont toujours appréciés, même, voire surtout, les critiques, lorsqu'elles sont fondées.

**Divers :** Le nouveau chapitre, enfin. Le prochain est déjà écrit et devrait donc suivre dans un délai raisonnable. Comme fanfiction a fait sauté ma précédente mise en page, j'ai du republié tous les anciens chapitres avec une nouvelle mise en page, j'en ai donc profité pour éradiquer les fautes que j'ai pu trouver, et rendre à Hadès son beau regard bleu. J'ai également modifié le style de certains passages, mais rien n'a été changé dans l'histoire elle-même, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Pour moi, ce qui est publié est figé et ne peut pas être réécrit, par souci de cohérence vis-à-vis du lecteur.

**Dans ce chapitre **: Le passé rattrape le présent et Valmont a sa vengeance post mortem, un cobaye divin pas consentant, une punition toute cruelle, et Hadès en tutu (heu, non).

Ce chapitre est publié sans relecture ni correction de ma bêta lectrice, soyez donc indulgents par rapport aux fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Réminiscences

* * *

Aioros faillit émettre un soupir de soulagement en sortant enfin du bureau du Grand Pope, après plus de trois heures de réunion entre Athéna, Shion et les quelques chevaliers d'or désignés par leurs pairs pour les représenter: Dohko, Shaka, Saga et lui-même. Les débats avaient été houleux, concernant la manière dont devait être traitée la captivité d'Isaak du Kraken. Certains avaient plaidé pour pénétrer de force l'esprit du marinas, puisqu'il demeurait fermé et silencieux à tout interrogatoire moins brutal. Mais Athéna la première s'y était opposée, considérant que cela relevait quasiment d'une forme de torture allant contre tous les principes qu'elle défendait. Pendant un instant, il avait cru percevoir quelque chose d'étrange dans la réincarnation, comme si ce n'était plus réellement Saori, mais la déesse qui se serait réellement exprimée, mais cela avait été très fugitif. Peut-être l'avait-il simplement rêvé... C'est alors que Saga avait persuadée Saori d'assister au gala donné par la fondation de Jullian Solo le soir même, ce qui permettrait à Athéna et Poséidon de discuter du cas d'Isaak en terrain neutre.

Le Sagittaire imita machinalement Shaka et Saga, qui avaient remis leurs casques. La Balance était restée dans le bureau du Pope, en compagnie de celui-ci et de la déesse. Les trois chevaliers se mirent à marcher silencieusement dans le long couloir dallé de marbre, le son métallique de leur armure résonnant au rythme de leurs pas. Ils longeaient une série de colonnades et de statues représentant certains de leurs plus glorieux prédécesseurs lorsque la voix de Saga s'éleva.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Kanon? » Aioros jeta un regard vers Saga, qui marchait entre lui et le chevalier de la Vierge. Une fine ligne entre ses sourcils indiquait que le Gémeaux semblait soucieux, malgré le ton détaché de la question.

« Il va bien.» Répondit aimablement Shaka, qui, comme toujours, avait les yeux fermés mais donnait l'impression bizarre de voir mieux que la plupart. « Pourquoi me poser cette question? Vous pouvez facilement vous contacter via votre cosmos non? »

« Il me semble étrange ces derniers temps. Et comme il me dit que je me fais des idées... C'est comme une sorte de sensation persistante... » Répondit Saga, la dernière phrase plus dans un murmure pour lui-même. Shaka voulu répondre, mais s'interrompit en percevant l'arrivée du cosmos du chevalier des Poissons. Aioros fronça les sourcils tandis que le douzième gardien approchait. Ces derniers temps, plus les jours passaient et plus Aphrodite donnait l'impression d'être littéralement en train de dépérir. Son visage, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, faisait ressortir les cernes qui soulignaient son regard d'un bleu céruléen, mais où un sentiment de tristesse semblait régner. Il les salua d'un simple hochement de tête avant de poursuivre son chemin, casque sous le bras, se dirigeant dans la direction du bureau du Pope. Aioros fut tiré de ses pensées par le son de la voix calme de Shaka.

« Saga, Ishtar est plus proche de Kanon que je ne le suis. Si tu es inquiet, peut-être devrais-tu lui parler... »

« Non, ça ira. Je ne vais pas déranger une déesse parce que j'ai une sensation étrange concernant mon jumeau. Par contre, c'est moi où Aphrodite a une tête de déterré depuis quelque temps? » Ce fut le Sagittaire qui répondit le premier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Même Angelo m'en a parlé. Il paraît qu'il veut quitter le sanctuaire, au moins temporairement. »

« Si cela peut lui permettre d'être en paix. » Murmura Shaka.

« Avec Hadès et Poséidon de nouveau sur les rails, se séparer d'un chevalier tel qu'Aphrodite, même temporairement... »

« Saga, s'il ne va vraiment pas bien, il sera sans doute moins utile ici qu'ailleurs. S'éloigner au moins temporairement lui fera peut-être du bien. »

« Peut-être, mais si tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont des problèmes s'en allaient, je ne crois pas qu'il resterait grand monde parmi nous... » La Vierge haussa un sourcil à la réplique du gardien du troisième temple, dont le ton était empli d'une pointe d'aigreur. Il n'avait pas été le seul à noter le ton de Saga apparemment, puisque le Sagittaire intervint.

« J'en déduis que tu serais un de ces candidats potentiels au départ Saga? »

« Non. J'ai une dette envers le sanctuaire et Athéna, et ce qu'il me reste à vivre, je veux le faire à lutter contre ce que j'ai fais, ou pourrais faire... »

« Athéna a confiance en toi Saga, ainsi que nous tous. » Répondit calmement Shaka, alors que le Sagittaire tentait de déchiffrer l'expression désormais fermée de Saga en scrutant son profil du regard. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé entre eux pendant un long moment, alors qu'ils quittaient le palais et entamaient la descente du chemin du Zodiaque.

* * *

« Déesse, si vous le permettiez, travailler avec vous afin de pouvoir... »

« Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse. Il n'est pas question que je vous serve de rat de laboratoire afin que vous puissiez étudier mon corps et mes capacités à soigner... »

« Une simple prise de sang... »

« Chercheriez-vous à contester ma parole? » Murmura très calmement Ishtar, ce qui suffit à faire se décomposer le visage du médecin chef du sanctuaire.

« Bien sûr que non Déesse, mais je... » Il interrompit cependant son argumentaire devant le léger froncement de sourcils divin, auquel s'ajoutait un presque imperceptible mouvement d'exaspération de la part du chevalier du Lion, qui servait de garde du corps à la déesse depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire quelques heures plus tôt. La babylonienne finit par rompre le silence de sa voix mélodieuse.

« Imaginez que vous trouviez un remède universel, voire, une sorte de potion d'immortalité. Je ne crois pas que l'humanité serait prête à cela et même si tel était le cas, je suis certaine que les dieux se sentiraient menacés et n'hésiteraient pas à mettre un terme plus violent à l'existence humaine. Déjà qu'actuellement... »

« Je comprends, mais... » Le médecin en chef du sanctuaire s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu l'attention de son interlocutrice qui observait désormais un point derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant dans la pièce, il fit face au chevalier de la Vierge.

« Si Shaka est de retour, permettez-moi de me retirer Déesse, j'ai promis à mon frère de le rejoindre à la fin de la réunion. » Ishtar se retourna pour sourire au chevalier du Lion. Comme avec de nombreux autres chevaliers, elle avait perdu l'espoir qu'il arrive à finir par la tutoyer, et ce, malgré le temps qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui et Mu peu après la résurrection des généraux des mers.

« Bien sûr Aiolia. Merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée. »

« Ce fut un plaisir. » Ishtar observa le gardien du cinquième temple quitter la pièce avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi de quitter le sanctuaire, tâchez de ne pas mourir d'ennui maintenant que j'ai soigné tous vos malades Docteur. »

« J'y veillerai. » Sourit-il avant de s'incliner. « Si jamais vous veniez à reconsidérer votre position... »

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Le coupa Ishtar avec une légère pointe ironique dans la voix. Devant cet ordre direct, l'humain eut un sourire crispé puis s'éloigna vers la partie du bâtiment où se trouvait son bureau. Dés que le médecin chef fut hors de portée de voix, la babylonienne se tourna vers son amant. Il avait les paupières closes, ce qui lui conférait cet aspect indéchiffrable qui lui était à la fois si propre et si éloigné de ce à quoi elle était désormais habituée en sa présence. C'était comme une sorte de rappel qu'il pourrait lui échapper un jour, répondant à l'éventuel appel mystique de son vénéré Bouddha. Et puis, avec son casque et son armure, il n'était plus Shaka, mais le chevalier de la Vierge, avec tout ce que ça impliquait de distanciation. C'était à chaque fois plus étrange de le voir ainsi... Surtout avec le contraste de la nuit précédente où après avoir perdu sciemment au poker, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir un prétexte pour chercher toutes les méthodes imaginables pour faire sortir ledit bouddhiste de sa réserve, Ishtar s'était fait un point d'honneur à le satisfaire. Elle était presque étonnée ce matin que l'armure du chevalier ne rougisse pas. « Plus aucune obligation au sanctuaire? » Finit-t-elle par demander tout en continuant à l'étudier du regard.

« Non, plus d'obligation immédiate. » Confirma-t-il brièvement, puis il s'effaça, la laissant passer en premier alors qu'elle marchait désormais vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. « Quelque chose ne va pas? » Ajouta-t-il.

« S'il-te-plaît, rappelle-moi encore une fois que tous les chevaliers d'ors n'arrivent pas à lire mon cosmos à livre ouvert comme tu le fais... »

« Rien de grave donc... » Commenta sobrement Shaka, même si un sourire lui échappa. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait enfin la caresse des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Pour elle, l'astre du jour était une drogue dure, elle leva brièvement le visage vers le ciel, fermant les paupières. C'était une sensation chaude et toujours un peu emplie de nostalgie, qui lui faisait danser dans l'esprit des images de Babylone. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, puis sourit en se tournant brusquement vers la Vierge.

« Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Donne-moi ta main... » S'il était intrigué, son visage ne trahit absolument pas le chevalier lorsqu'il obéit. Il fit par contre une légère grimace en sentant qu'elle le griffait au sang.

« Tu comptes instaurer des punitions corporelles contre tes chevaliers? » Ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle le relâchait.

« Tss un peu de douleur n'est rien pour un homme tel que toi n'est-ce pas? » Il sentit le cosmos de la déesse l'entourer brièvement, comme si une vague bienfaisante et apaisante était soudainement passée à travers lui. Songeur, il retraça de l'index le dos de sa main droite, où se trouvait l'entaille quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu peux guérir sans toucher, uniquement avec ton cosmos... Depuis quand? » Finit-il par murmurer.

« Depuis toujours, c'était comme cela que je soignais les troupes de Babylone, et des blessures autrement plus graves que des griffures tu peux me croire... Je l'ai fait sans vraiment le vouloir à l'infirmerie, c'est comme cela que je me suis rendue compte que j'en suis de nouveau capable. »

« Tu pourrais le faire à nouveau dans un contexte de champ de bataille? »

« Pas encore à aussi grande échelle, mais bientôt je l'espère. Je suis beaucoup moins fatiguée et beaucoup moins faible, comme si depuis qu'il m'a été rendu, mon cosmos retrouvait petit à petit ses connections avec mon âme, mon corps... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement. »

« Ta voix ne déborde pourtant pas d'enthousiasme... »

« Mes pouvoirs sont précieux, mais me desservent plus qu'ils ne me servent. A quoi bon pouvoir soigner à grande échelle, quand je n'ai pas le droit d'opter pour défendre la cause qui me sied? Je n'ai plus d'endroit où régner, aucun idéal à défendre et intervenir dans les luttes de pouvoir entre olympiens me semble dérisoire, voire suicidaire... »

« Tu pourrais soigner en masse des populations humaines, réparer les dégâts causés par l'homme à la nature... »

Elle sourit, puis se remit à marcher vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, alors qu'il lui emboitait le pas.

« Je reconnais bien là ton côté idéaliste. » Elle fit une pause, secouant la tête. « Si les olympiens ont décidé de cacher leur existence aux hommes, ce n'est pas pour subitement me laisser saborder leur travail. »

« Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi leur existence est tenue secrète. Après tout, il y a eu une période dans l'antiquité où ils étaient adorés et où des temples s'élevaient en leur honneur. Pourquoi décider de laisser les hommes aller vers d'autres croyances? Pourquoi s'enfermer dans des sanctuaires oubliés de tous ? »

« Bonne question mais je ne connais pas la réponse. Je sais juste que c'était la décision de Zeus. Je ne connais pas ses motivations même si je crois savoir que la décision a été prise peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Athéna au sanctuaire, à la fin de la première guerre sainte... »

Elle se tut alors qu'ils approchaient d'un groupe de soldats en patrouille, qui s'étaient interrompus dans leur routine pour s'agenouiller dés qu'ils avaient reconnu la divinité, accompagnée par un chevalier d'or. Ishtar leur fit signe silencieusement de reprendre leur tâche, ce qu'ils firent avec du mal pour certains, qui la fixaient avec un air à la fois fasciné et ébahi sur la figure. La Déesse n'y prêta aucune attention, quant à Shaka, il commençait à être habitué à ce que l'apparence d'Ishtar pouvait provoquer comme réactions plus ou moins étranges chez le genre humain en général et les représentants du sexe masculin en particulier. Ses pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était rare qu'elle parle ainsi du passé, mais leur conversation de la veille semblait avoir débloqué quelque chose en elle, peut-être pouvait-il en profiter pour lui poser plus de question... Il finit donc par reprendre la parole.

« Tu as évoqué la toute première guerre sainte... Dohko avait fait des recherches sur toi à ton arrivée au sanctuaire. Il disait que tu y étais liée. Que s'était-il passé exactement? Si tu souhaites en parler bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr que je peux en parler... Je ne réalise pas toujours que mes souvenirs ne sont que des mythes ou des légendes pour la plupart des êtres vivants. Dont toi en l'occurrence. C'est le revers de la jeunesse éternelle, devoir vivre avec les souvenirs de choses qui n'existent plus que dans notre seul esprit. Pour répondre à ta demande, cette guerre, j'ai bien peur d'en être indirectement responsable c'est vrai. Pour recadrer le contexte de l'époque, Hadès était encore marié à Perséphone et Poséidon était fou amoureux d'Amphitrite. Quant-à moi, après m'avoir capturée lors de la chute de Babylone, Zeus m'a gardée captive au palais céleste. »

« J'ai du mal à situer tout ça dans le temps. »

« En termes de calendrier moderne? Hum... la chute de Babylone telle que je l'ai connue s'est passée au VIIème siècle avant l'an zéro. Les humains survivants ont reconstruit la ville mais sans notre protection, ils ont vite perdu leur indépendance, enfin... Zeus m'a relâchée au début du IIIème siècle après Jésus Christ. »

« Tu es restée mille ans captive, c'est... »

« C'est du passé. » Le coupa-t-elle calmement. « J'avais déjà un peu plus de mille ans quand il m'a capturée. Je sais que je suis un peu plus vieille que les olympiens. A l'époque de ma capture, Hadès, qui est le plus âgé, devait avoir environ 500 ou 600 ans, Poséidon et Zeus sont un peu plus jeunes. »

« Je croyais qu'Hestia était l'ainée des olympiens. »

« C'est exact, mais tu me parles de la mythologie des poètes humains, pas de la réalité. Ce qui a facilité la confusion entre mythe et faits avérés, c'est que comme tous les panthéons conquérants, les olympiens ont tenté d'incorporer les croyances des conquis en leur sein afin de mieux les dominer. Par exemple, Aphrodite telle que décrite par Homère n'a jamais existé, elle est un concept né de la récupération du culte qui m'était voué à moi et à certaines autres déesse réelles mais qui ont été déchues comme par exemple Astarté. De même pour Hestia, qui reprend partiellement les attributions de la déesse réelle hindoue Lakshmi ou encore Héphaïstos qui reprend les attributions du dieu forgeron d'Asgard, Völund, et je pourrai continuer longtemps comme ça... Et comme les olympiens réels cultivent le mystère autour d'eux, il est difficile, même pour leurs serviteurs, de toujours faire la part des choses entre mythe et réalité. C'est une sorte de protection je suppose... »

« En tant que chevalier d'Athéna, on m'a toujours appris que les seuls ennemis d'Athéna pouvaient être Poséidon ou Hadès, surtout Hadès... Le reste des autres dieux était un concept assez flou. L'attaque d'Apollon et Artémis était une totale surprise.»

« A ma connaissance, les seuls véritables olympiens existant sont Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon, et Héra, puis la nouvelle génération, avec Athéna, Arès, les jumeaux Artémis et Apollon, sans oublier Hermès. Pour le reste... Perséphone était humaine. L'épouse de Poséidon, Amphitrite, est l'un des rares titans que j'ai croisé avant leur disparition complète. Seuls Hypnos et Thanatos demeurent vivants parmi les Titans, certainement parce qu'ils ont trahi leur propre race pour se mettre au service d'Hadès. »

« Et les autres dieux? »

« Tu veux dire autres qu'olympiens? Je ne sais pas. Nous étions environ une centaine, peut-être cent cinquante en tout avant les conquêtes olympiennes. La plupart a été exterminée. Le reste, ce sont des survivants asservis, comme moi ou Odin, ou bien des exilés. Je sais que certains dieux se sont réfugiés en Azura, où une poignée de dieux régnaient déjà en se faisant la guerre constamment. Cela a du ajouter au chaos ambiant. Ils ne doivent plus être très nombreux maintenant. En tout, peut-être existe-il 15 ou 20 dieux survivants sur l'ensemble des six mondes ? Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Nous n'étions bons qu'à faire la guerre entre nous. A force de vouloir régner sans partage, nous sommes une espèce qui a causé toute seule sa quasi extinction... »

« Tous ne sont pas comme ça. Je veux croire en ce que représente Athéna. »

« Elle est plutôt l'exception qui confirme la règle. Personnellement, je suis désabusée aussi bien sur la nature humaine que sur la nature divine. Quand les dieux ne sont pas assoiffés de pouvoir, ils finissent tout simplement par perdre goût en la vie. Tous les dieux vraiment anciens ont disparus. Certes, les jeunes générations les ont pourchassés, mais beaucoup ont fait le choix de mourir et de se suicider, parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus leur immortalité... A quoi bon vivre si tu ne peux pas partager tes souvenirs avec quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose que toi? A quoi bon s'attacher si tout disparaît? Tu es le premier à le savoir puisque le bouddhisme est basé sur le constat de l'impermanence. Et bien, je peux t'assurer qu'en tant que déesse, je suis particulièrement privilégiée pour observer ça, et voire les choses changer constamment fini par être usant et épuisant mentalement. J'en ai déjà vu beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai souhaité en 4000 ans, alors vivre encore une éternité, parfois, l'idée me semble presque insupportable. »

« Ishtar... »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir avant de me déclarer forfait.» Elle haussa légèrement les épaules, un sourire doux-amer sur le visage. « Et pour en revenir à la première guerre sainte, puisque c'était le sujet de départ de cette conversation, le conflit avait démarré à cause de ma présence au sanctuaire d'Athéna, perçue comme une menace par Hadès et Poséidon. Ils avaient déjà mal vécu que Zeus proclame Athéna protectrice de la Terre alors qu'ils avaient eu un mal de chien à la conquérir à trois, alors, la voire devenir virtuellement aussi puissante alors qu'ils ne récoltaient que des miettes... Sans oublier que Poséidon a très mal pris le fait que son temple mythologique, qui avait toujours été au Cap Sounion, soit cédé à Athéna, qui l'a rasé avant d'y bâtir son sanctuaire. Il y avait déjà eu une escalade dans la tension et ma présence a été la goutte d'eau... Les deux frères se sont alliés et ont attaqué le sanctuaire alors que Zeus pris le parti, officiellement, de rester neutre. La guerre a duré plusieurs semaines, puisque je pouvais guérir les chevaliers d'Athéna et qu'Hadès ressuscitait constamment ses spectres. Je n'avais plus mon cosmos, mais mon sang était un atout précieux. Au final, le conflit a pris un nouveau tournant avec ma mort. »

« Le chevalier de la Vierge. » Commenta sombrement Shaka, qui l'écoutait attentivement sans que son visage ne trahisse réellement ce qu'il pensait.

« Oui. J'ai été victime de la malédiction placée sur moi par Zeus et ton prédécesseur de l'époque a eu la malchance de voir mon visage par accident. Initialement et afin de s'assurer de ma sécurité, Athéna lui avait confié ma protection et était même allé à lui faire prêter serment de double allégeance. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu se battre? Hormis le jour où il t'a attaquée? Je serais curieux se connaître sa manière de combattre. »

« Non, désolée. Je n'étais pas autorisée à m'éloigner trop du cœur du sanctuaire, afin d'éviter de me faire capturer. Sans cosmos j'étais extrêmement vulnérable. J'étais donc tenue à l'écart des champs de bataille et les blessés étaient déplacés pour être amenés jusqu'à moi... Pour la suite de l'histoire, après ma disparition, et d'après les informations que j'ai pu collecter auprès de Zeus et Poséidon au fil du temps, voici la manière dont je peux reconstituer les choses: Poséidon a déclaré un cessez-le-feu, puisque l'équilibre des forces était rétabli et Hadès était initialement prêt à en faire de même. Ils souhaitaient négocier un nouveau partage. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Perséphone s'est suicidée suite à ce que lui aurait fait subir un chevalier d'Athéna. Hadès était en rage et a pris lui même la direction de ses troupes, en première ligne. Ceux qui restaient parmi les chevaliers d'ors se sont fait décimés. En moins de 24 heures, le sanctuaire était virtuellement rasé jusqu'à la dernière pierre et la réincarnation d'Athéna exécutée. »

« C'est la seule fois à ma connaissance où le sanctuaire d'Athéna soit tombé. »

« Et pour cause, par la suite Zeus a veillé à rendre Athéna beaucoup plus puissante. Je sais qu'il est intervenu pour restaurer le sanctuaire et réinstaurer l'autorité d'Athéna. C'est suite à la première guerre sainte qu'il a fait don à Athéna de son armure et des attributs qui vont avec, à savoir son bouclier et son sceptre, qui comme tu le sais, sont des atouts d'une extrême puissance. Voilà pour la leçon d'Histoire. »

« Et toi? Tu t'es réincarnée par la suite... »

« Mon histoire personnelle n'est ensuite pas très glorieuse. Suite à ce que je nommerai mon premier décès, j'ai débuté le cycle des réincarnations tel que prévu par la malédiction de Zeus, mais la malédiction et la perte de mon cosmos faisaient qu'à chaque incarnation, j'étais amnésique et bien incapable de pouvoir comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et encore moins capable d'agir avant de me faire massacrer. C'est étrange, parce que sans souvenirs, je développais une sorte de personnalité vierge. C'est comme si pendant cette période, j'avais vécu une multitude de micro existences qui étaient à la fois moi et en même temps totalement étrangères à ce que je suis. Pour commencer, je me croyais sincèrement humaine... »

« Et tu le croyais encore en arrivant au sanctuaire... »

« Je suppose que je le suis en quelque sorte. Après tout, j'ai vécu presque deux mille ans comme une humaine, de la naissance à la mort, apprenant à chaque fois à nouveau à marcher, parler, assimiler les codes de la société, m'attachant à des humains... Et maintenant je me souviens de tout si parfaitement... Humains et dieux ne sont pas si différents dans le fond. Nous avons les mêmes émotions, les mêmes sentiments... Et puis plus j'y pense et plus il y a des choses qui m'intriguent... Je... Ah mais attends? C'est Mu là-bas non? »

« Oui... mais tu es consciente qu'il est chevalier d'or avant… » Shaka accentua ce dernier mot. « …de servir de moyen de transport ? »

« Mais voyons, mon charme naturel le persuade que ça lui fait plaisir de me dépanner... En plus, marcher en talons sur les chemins rocailleux du sanctuaire n'est pas réellement une sinécure... » Malgré ses dires, elle avançait avec une aisance proprement divine, presque flottant au-dessus du sol plus que ne marchant.

« Bien sûr... » Se contenta donc de répondre la Vierge, pas réellement convaincu par l'argument.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ishtar affichait un très large sourire innocent devant Shaka alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, mais cette fois-ci dans les appartements asgardiens de la déesse.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser de lui? » Fut le commentaire stoïque de Shaka après le départ du gardien de la première maison.

« Tu me blesses, sincèrement... » Joua tragiquement la déesse en portant une main à son front avant de s'approcher de la Vierge. Avec douceur, elle posa ses mains de chaque côté du casque de l'armure avant de le retirer. Shaka la laissa faire, se contenant d'ouvrir les yeux et de poser son regard d'un bleu intense sur elle. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas au commentaire, se contentant de prendre d'une main le casque qu'elle tenait alors qu'il laissait son regard errer sur elle. Elle avait tressé sa chevelure en une natte épaisse, d'inspiration antique, qui était parcourue par un fil doré. La coiffure dégageait son visage, quant à sa robe, visiblement l'une de celle issue des couturières d'Hilda, elle lui donnait un aspect de princesse médiévale.

Il l'attira à lui de sa main libre, faisant errer ses doigts derrière la nuque délicate de la déesse, caressant de son pouce la douceur de sa joue dans un mouvement lent avant de faire dériver sa caresse, glissant sa main dans le dos de la déesse, qui était désormais serrée contre lui, les bras passés autour de la taille du chevalier, la joue posée contre le métal de l'armure, les yeux clos. Il effleura des lèvres le haut du front d'Ishtar, inspirant son parfum, si intimement mêlé à sa chevelure.

« Tu voulais parler d'une chose qui ne te semblait pas logique tout à l'heure... »

« Hum… »

« Avant que tu ne te rendes compte de la présence de Mu et de la possibilité qu'il nous serve de moyen de transport... »

« Ah oui... » Elle soupira mais demeura immobile, serrée contre lui, appréciant d'être entourée de ses bras. « Je voulais te dire, pour terminer mon histoire, que la seule fois où j'ai survécu à la malédiction, c'est actuellement. Et maintenant que j'ai tous mes souvenirs, plus j'y réfléchis et plus deux choses précises me troublent. » Elle s'écarta, se séparant des bras de Shaka pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « La première chose : il m'arrive de faire des rêves prémonitoires, mais rarement et ils sont toujours assez vagues, or j'ai commencé à faire des rêves avant d'arriver au sanctuaire qui m'y guidaient et me donnaient des détails précis. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas dû au hasard mais à la volonté de quelqu'un de puissant que je survive. Si un marionnettiste avait voulu me mouvoir, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Je suis persuadée que cette personne avait tout intérêt à ce que je reste en vie, mais je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi. Il n'y a guère qu'un dieu qui a ce genre de capacité. Mais lequel, pourquoi une telle méthode, et dans quel but? Je l'ignore. Et puis il y a le second point qui me pose problème, et c'est toi. Le fait que tu ais résisté à ma malédiction. Sans vouloir remettre tes capacités en cause, ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose cloche. Seul un dieu pouvait demeurer insensible à ma malédiction. »

« Tu en déduis que je ne suis pas humain? » Commenta Shaka avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Je ne vois que deux hypothèses. Ou bien tu es un dieu qui s'ignore, ce qui est possible puisque tu ignores ta filiation et que tu es trop jeune pour te rendre compte que tu ne subiras pas le processus de dégénérescence lié au vieillissement, mais j'en doute, parce que vu le faible nombre de dieu restants, je peux te garantir qu'une grossesse aurait été repérée, ou alors tu es le fruit d'un croisement entre lignée de descendants de demi-dieux. Ça peut donner naissance à des dieux, mais c'est vraiment extrêmement rare. Je considère donc que tu es humain. »

« Déçue? » Sourit Shaka avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« Ne sois pas sarcastique... D'où ma seconde hypothèse: celui ou celle qui m'as guidée au sanctuaire est intervenu pour éviter de reproduire l'incident qui s'était produit avec le Phœnix et m'éviter de mourir avant de lui avoir été utile. A la limite, le fait que j'ai croisé le Phœnix n'était peut-être même pas un hasard dans le sens où il fallait quand même une sacrée chance pour qu'il me saigne à blanc pile près de la colonne où les dieux vous avaient enfermés. »

« Troisième hypothèse: il est possible que le simple fait que tu m'as ramené à la vie m'ait immunisé puisque j'ai techniquement ton sang dans les veines. Ou bien encore dernière hypothèse, tu réfléchis un peu trop et tes 4000 ans t'ont rendue un peu paranoïaque. »

« Kanon, sors de ce corps... »

« Sérieusement Ishtar, je t'accorde qu'effectivement il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Cependant, puisque jusqu'ici, cela t'as plutôt profité, je te conseillerai simplement de rester vigilante. Ton ou ta protectrice se révèlera forcément, ainsi que ce qu'il attend de toi. Il faudra surtout veiller à ne pas te faire manipuler et à ne faire aucune action que tu ne souhaites réellement faire. Mais il n'est pas facile de voire toutes les implications de ses actes, surtout lorsque l'on ne possède qu'une partie des informations. Et tu l'as formulé toi-même, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

« Je suis comme tous les dieux de ce point de vue... trop vieille pour croire au hasard. Et en parlant de protecteur, j'ai des guerriers divins sur le feu. Il faut que j'aille régler quelques détails avec Hilda. Je lui avais dis que je passerai la voir aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'accompagne? »

« Inutile. Mais je repasserai te voir rapidement, je voudrais faire avant le bal ce dont-on a parlé hier. Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis? » Il la fixa d'un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute.

« Tu supposes bien... »

* * *

Contrarié, Thanatos pressa le pas. Il aurait pu se téléporter pour arriver à destination, mais sa mauvaise humeur lui donnait envie de profiter du trajet pour se défouler sur ce qui passait à proximité. L'étoile à cinq branches ornant son front était comme déformée par les plis de contrariété sur son visage, son regard argenté était devenu presque noir. Il avait des envies de meurtre mais Hypnos lui avait formellement interdit toute violence sur le sujet de sa colère et il ne respectait son ordre que parce qu'il savait qu'il émanait directement de la volonté d'Hadès. Il s'était donc partiellement défoulé en se rendant personnellement en Enfer pour faire châtier les spectres qui avaient laissé le général de Poséidon prisonnier s'enfuir et il avait fait preuve d'une imagination toute divine quant aux châtiments appropriés.

Le Titan ne calma son pas que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte menant aux appartements personnels de sa majesté Hadès. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à canaliser sa colère, puis, lorsqu'il fut plus sûr de lui, il ouvrit les portes et pénétra dans l'immense antichambre, complètement vide, qu'il traversa rapidement. Hadès n'avait pas même mis un meuble dans de nombreuses pièces de ses appartements privés. Malgré la beauté architecturale du lieu, c'était vide de la plupart des traces indiquant que l'on pouvait y vivre. Sa chambre ne dépareillait pas. En fait, c'était Hypnos et lui-même qui avaient matérialisés la plupart des choses présentes dans la chambre, depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à se relayer pour veiller sur le dieu des Enfers.

Thanatos faillit soupirer de frustration en contemplant la scène sous ses yeux. Hadès était toujours allongé sur son lit, inconscient et d'une pâleur mortelle. Sans sa respiration saccadée et la fine pellicule de transpiration sur son front, il aurait aussi bien pu passer pour mort. Les soins prodigués par Zeus n'avaient eu qu'une efficacité très temporaire. Depuis son retour d'Azura, l'état du dieu des morts n'avait fait qu'empirer alors que le poison dans son organisme s'était propagé. Cela n'avait été qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il finisse par perdre connaissance. Thanatos finit par détacher son regard du visage d'Hadès pour regarder son jumeau, assis dans un fauteuil près du lit. Revêtu de son armure mais faussement détendu. En alerte.

« Aucun changement n'est-ce pas? »

« Il a cessé de délirer. Je suppose que l'on peut voir ça comme une amélioration. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il nous a interdit de chercher à le soigner. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous puissions faire grand chose pour lui. Il a l'antidote en lui. Son organisme a simplement besoin de temps pour se débarrasser de l'effet du sang d'Ereshkigal. »

« Ishtar... »

« N'est pas une option. Hadès l'a suffisamment souligné. Il ne veut pas d'aide extérieure. C'était suffisamment clair. J'y ai réfléchis. Cela m'a fait pensé à cette technique qu'on certains humains de s'inoculer progressivement un poison, afin de finir par en être immunisé. »

« Tu penses qu'il cherche à devenir insensible au sang d'Ereshkigal? »

« Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons. Et cela lui assurerait de pouvoir la garder sous contrôle si elle venait à tenter de le trahir. »

Avant de répondre, Thanatos fit glisser son regard vers le coin opposé de la chambre, caché par une séparation temporaire faite d'un immense voile noir. En se concentrant, on pouvait entendre la respiration difficile qui émanait de derrière.

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'achèverai avec plaisir. »

« J'ai confiance dans le jugement d'Hadès. S'il a décidé de l'épargner, je respecte sa décision et tu devrais en faire autant. Tu as toujours été trop emporté. » Thanatos fronça les sourcils mais ravala la réponse brutale qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et elle? »

« Stationnaire. J'ai sauvé in extremis une de nos servantes ce matin, qui est entrée en contact par accident avec sa peau en lui changeant ses bandages. C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit, et la première n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse... Je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à reprendre conscience. Ses blessures guérissent rapidement et contrairement à Hadès, elle n'est pas empoisonnée et n'a subi aucune infection. Nous avons bien fait de la déplacer ici, il est plus sûr que l'un de nous deux soit constamment à proximité au cas où elle se réveillerait, et comme nous devions également nous relayer pour surveiller l'état d'Hadès... »

« Tu penses qu'elle acceptera de le servir? »

« Nous n'avons jamais regretté notre choix jusqu'à présent non? »

« Ce n'était pas le même contexte. »

« Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si elle refuse, je me ferai un plaisir d'aider notre maître à la livrer à Zeus... »

* * *

Le soleil s'étirait lentement à l'horizon, déversant une lumière chaude et rougeoyante dans la chambre du chevalier de la Vierge. Il était encore tôt, à peine le milieu d'après-midi, mais le soleil se couchait tôt en Asgard, et encore, il fallait être reconnaissant de pouvoir sentir ses rayons les rares jours où la neige n'obscurcissait pas les cieux. Alors qu'Ishtar avait rejoint la prêtresse, Shaka en avait profité pour s'entrainer, puis méditer et c'est dans une position de méditation que la déesse le trouva lorsqu'elle fut enfin de retour. S'adossant à la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, son regard vert fixa pensivement le dos de son amant, simplement assis au sol en position du lotus, et qui faisait face à la direction opposée, comme accueillant les rayons de soleil. De dos, le soleil couchant nimbait de reflets de feu sa longue chevelure dorée, contrastant avec le noir des vêtements qu'il portait, son armure reléguée près de la fenêtre. Son cosmos était à peine perceptible, mais sa présence et sa sérénité emplissaient l'air.

Inspirant profondément, Ishtar se décida finalement à se mouvoir, pour finir par s'assoir gracieusement devant son amant, les plis de sa robe s'étalant autour d'elle en une corolle de tissu. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shaka, puis il consentit à ouvrir les paupières, ses yeux d'un bleu magnétique examinant avec intérêt l'expression de sa compagne. Elle soutint son regard en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis... » Finit-il par dire d'un ton apaisant.

« J'ai pris ma décision. C'est juste, étrange et bizarre. Je ne sais pas... »

« Je ne verrai que ce que tu accepteras de me montrer. Tu me guideras dans tes souvenirs. » Comme souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, il la vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, son regard perdu dans le vide. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle releva le regard vers lui, sans pour autant qu'il puisse déchiffrer l'expression fermée de son visage. Elle l'observa sans mot dire pendant de longues secondes, son regard d'un vert minéral semblant le scruter, comme cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle seule connaissait, puis au moment où il crut qu'elle allait changer d'avis, elle ferma les yeux, déployant lentement son cosmos argenté autour d'elle. L'observant attentivement, il attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment détendue pour fermer les yeux et déployer lui aussi son aura, allant à la rencontre de l'esprit de la déesse.

Il ne perçut rapidement plus que le cosmos d'Ishtar, qui lui fit bientôt face dans un décor totalement différent. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme semblant ne pas croire en la précision de tout ce qui l'entourait, comme reconstitué avec une minutie presque maniaque. Ils se trouvaient près d'un bassin d'eau peu profonde, entouré d'arcades formant un patio. L'un des côtés donnait sur ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'appartements. Le soleil brillait vivement, les mosaïques sur les colonnes et les arcades brillaient de mille feux, mais c'était une lumière étrangement désincarnée, ne procurant aucune chaleur.

« Nous sommes à Babylone, dans la partie des jardins suspendus qui m'était réservée. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre d'heures que j'ai pu passer ici, exactement à cet endroit. Je m'y asseyais souvent, juste pour profiter du soleil et réfléchir. » Murmura finalement Ishtar, se baissant presque malgré elle pour effleurer sans y croire la surface de l'eau du bassin, qui n'avait pas plus de consistance que de la fumée. « Je ne sais pas si je le supporterai, c'est à la fois si réel et si vide de substance... »

« Les souvenirs ne peuvent pas t'atteindre, tu es dans ton propre esprit. » Il avait beau se tenir à côté d'elle, en tout cas en esprit, il lui semblait que la voix de Shaka était à la fois proche et lointaine, comme habitée par un écho.

« Mais d'habitude, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être physiquement à l'intérieur de mon souvenir. Je pensais... J'étais acteur, je deviens spectateur n'est-ce pas? C'est bien ça? »

« Tu verras ton double de l'époque comme si c'était une autre personne oui... » Ishtar sourit tristement, puis se releva, observant pensivement sa main que l'eau irréelle du bassin n'avait pas pu mouiller. Elle soupira.

« J'ai plusieurs souvenirs à te montrer Shaka... Je n'ai pas très envie de les revivre pourtant... Le premier c'est la perte de mon cosmos... »

Lentement elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement qui donnait sur le patio, d'abord imprécis lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, les contours de la pièce sortirent du néant pour se préciser, laissant apparaître l'Ishtar de l'époque coincée sous le poids de Zeus, réduite au silence par une main sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre main auréolée de cosmos s'était posée à la naissance du cou de la déesse. Elle se débattait en vain. Les deux cosmos augmentèrent violemment, envahissant la pièce d'un éclat à déchirer les rétines, puis ce fut la pénombre à nouveau, où seul le cosmos de Zeus luisait doucement désormais. Malgré la brièveté de la scène, il avait pu tout ressentir comme elle l'avait ressenti à l'époque, la surprise, l'incompréhension, l'angoisse, la sensation d'étouffer alors que le cosmos de l'olympien luttait contre le sien et s'insinuait en elle. Le fait d'être aussi intimement lié à l'esprit de la déesse avait quasiment fait ressentir physiquement à la Vierge les sensations que la déesse avait ressenties à l'époque.

« Ça a été rapide. Je ne me suis réveillée que parce qu'il avait déjà commencé à me priver de mon cosmos. C'est une sensation vraiment indescriptible, c'est... Je ne pense pas qu'il anéantisse le cosmos, puisqu'il a été capable de me le rendre, mais il doit trouver une sorte de moyen pour couper toute liaison entre esprit et cosmos. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cosmos ne répondait plus à ma volonté. C'était comme de me retrouver soudainement privée d'un sens, mais en pire, comme si j'étais à la fois devenue étrangère au monde et à moi-même. Après ça, j'ai été en état de choc et il y a de longues minutes où je ne me souviens de rien. Vraiment de rien. » Ishtar, visiblement très pâle, observa son double, prostré sur le lit, alors que tout le décor devenait flou, semblant perdre contenance.

« Ishtar... » Elle tourna le visage vers Shaka, semblant visiblement perdue. « Nous sommes dans ton esprit, essaie de te calmer, ce ne sont que des souvenirs... »

« Tu... Mon souvenir suivant, c'est... C'est mon frère et son combat contre Zeus. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont commencé ni combien de temps ils se sont battus avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. Je n'ai que des bribes de conversation qui me reviennent. Je ne me souviens réellement du combat qu'à partir du moment où je suis sortie de mon état de choc... »

Le décor changea à nouveau autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans la même pièce, mais l'endroit était dévasté par le combat qui y prenait place. Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure d'un blond très pâle, presque blanc, revêtu d'une armure ailée d'un blanc translucide, comparable à celle d'Odin, était en train de se battre avec Zeus, qui avait désormais retrouvé sa forme véritable. Les coups qu'ils s'échangeaient se firent de plus en plus précis à mesure que les souvenirs de la déesse se faisaient moins confus, jusqu'à atteindre la netteté d'une scène qui aurait été en train se de dérouler dans le présent. Un net avantage semblait être pris par le frère d'Ishtar, qui évitait les coups de Zeus avec une facilité déconcertante tout en ratant rarement les siens.

Zeus envoya un autre éclair, mais Shamash l'évita en se téléportant, puis réapparut suffisamment rapidement pour donner un violent coup de genou dans le visage de l'olympien qui se retrouva projeté au sol tandis que son casque volait plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il ne du sa survie qu'à l'une des ailes de son armure, qui vint parer le coup d'épée que lui asséna aussitôt le dieu de la Justice, qui ne comptait certainement pas lui laisser le temps de se redresser. Un nouvel éclair donna à Zeus le temps de se relever alors que son opposant se téléportait pour éviter la décharge, avant de réapparaitre au même endroit une fraction de secondes plus tard.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tenter de me combattre est une perte de temps. Je peux lire dans ton esprit et voir quels coups tu vas me porter. En conséquence, je te demande de te rendre Olympien. » Demanda calmement le dieu de la Justice. « En dépit de tes agissements, je suis prêt à me montrer clément si tu rends son cosmos à ma sœur. »

Zeus se redressa en souriant, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui lui coulait au coin de la bouche. Malgré son apparence malmenée - son armure divine était endommagée en plusieurs endroits et du sang coulait d'une blessure à la cuisse, une lueur malsaine dans son regard gris bleu indiquait qu'il était loin de rendre les armes.

« Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, me tuer signifierait priver ta sœur de son cosmos à jamais. Et tu le sais... »

Shamash écarquilla les yeux. Shaka aussi d'ailleurs, qui observait la scène avec un immense intérêt. Le dieu de la Justice était désormais entouré par trois Zeus, sans sembler être capable de distinguer lequel était le vrai. Le dieu de la Justice pâlit mais ne désarma pas pour autant, plaçant son épée en position d'attaque.

« Une telle attaque est impossible. Nul ne peut scinder son cosmos. Comment puis-je ressentir trois présences? C'est une illusion. » Réagit le babylonien, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il observait Zeus et ses deux répliques se mettre à marcher autour de lui, tout en pointant dans un synchronisme parfait leurs épées vers le centre du cercle. Épées qui semblèrent se couvrir d'éclairs. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à percevoir avec son cosmos ce que sa vision l'empêchait de distinguer.

« Tu peux lire mon esprit, n'est-ce pas... » Shamash eut à peine le temps de comprendre l'attaque de Zeus. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'attaquer lui. Il savait qu'en l'affrontant directement, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre face à un ennemi lisant dans ses pensées. Il allait jouer sur sa faiblesse. Shamash n'eut que le temps de s'interposer, subissant de plein fouet l'attaque de Zeus. Sous les yeux horrifiés de l'Ishtar de l'époque, Shamash s'écroula à moins d'un mètre devant elle, la protégeant de son corps contre l'attaque de l'Olympien. Elle se précipita vers son frère, pour essayer de le soigner, mais Zeus l'immobilisa de sa simple volonté avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.

Shaka quitta la scène du regard. Il pouvait ressentir aussi distinctement que si cela avait été ses propres sentiments la détresse passée et présente de la déesse.

« On peut arrêter si tu... »

« Non. Tu dois voir la suite. »

Comme un chat se délectant de jouer avec une souris, Zeus sembla s'approcher au ralenti du dieu mourant.

« Je t'avais pourtant fait une proposition intéressante, Ereshkigal ne souhaitait pas ta mort, j'aurai été prêt à t'épargner si tu avais accepté de me servir. Un dieu qui lit dans les pensées d'autres dieux, cela m'aurait été utile. Mais peut-être aurais-tu été trop dangereux. » Zeus s'agenouilla prêt de Shamash, qui tentait vainement de se redresser malgré la mare de sang qui s'étalait lentement autour de lui. Zeus enserra son cou d'une main gantée de métal, redressant son visage vers lui alors que leurs regards s'affrontaient. « Lis dans mes pensées maintenant... »

Il y eut l'éclat du cosmos de Zeus, puis celui de l'autre, qui essaya de se débattre quelques instants avant de sembler se résigner, son aura cessant de combattre celle de l'olympien pour venir entourer Ishtar d'une vive et intense lumière avant de se volatiliser, comme finalement anéantie par Zeus. Ses dernières secondes, le dieu de la justice n'avait pas cherché à se débattre ou à lutter, il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il empli l'esprit de sa sœur de son cosmos, lui transmettant pensées, souvenirs et amour, en une vague d'émotions que le chevalier de la Vierge reçu également de plein fouet. Puis ce fut la disparition du cosmos, et le bruit glaçant d'une lame mortifère accompagné par un cri horrifié, depuis si longtemps passé et pourtant incroyablement vivace. Shaka frissonna, leurs esprits étant liés, il avait lui aussi ressenti ce qu'avait transmis l'esprit de Shamash et il ressentait également la douleur qu'Ishtar éprouvait en cet instant. Il préférait d'ailleurs éviter de considérer immédiatement toutes les implications de ce qu'il avait vu dans ce qu'avait transmis le dieu à sa sœur, une vie entière, transmise dans ces derniers instants, et qui résonnait étrangement à l'intérieur du chevalier de la Vierge. Il lui fallut toute sa discipline mentale pour arriver à contrôler l'immense confusion qui menaçait de le submerger. Il faillit rompre le lien psychique l'unissant à Ishtar mais parvint à le maintenir. Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Le souvenir se figea alors et la scène sembla perdre sa netteté. Shaka tourna le visage vers Ishtar en entendant qu'elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix atone.

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ensuite, il m'a laissée seule et est allé combattre mon père. A la manière précipitée dont il a disparu, je ne peux que penser qu'on l'a contacté via son cosmos, mais je n'en avais plus alors je ne peux que faire des suppositions. Je suis restée là, à pleurer sur mon frère en comprenant trop tard que... » Elle se tut, le sujet étant visiblement encore sensible.

« Ensuite? »

« Ensuite, rien, je suis restée auprès de son corps à essayer stupidement de le soigner, à chercher à retrouver mon cosmos pour le ramener à la vie. J'étais désespérée. J'aurai pu essayer de partir ou de m'enfuir, mais à quoi bon? Je savais que si mon père n'arrivait pas à le vaincre, Zeus me retrouverait facilement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu passer inaperçue parmi les humains de toute façon... Les seules choses que j'ai pu soigner ce soir là, c'est Zeus, contre ma volonté, et l'armure de mon frère. Je ne me suis jamais autant haïe que les heures qui ont suivi cet instant... Je voudrais que tu puisses voir un dernier souvenir... J'espère que ça t'aidera dans ce que tu recherches, ce souvenir a lieu peu de temps après... »

Le décor changea à nouveau autour d'eux. Une intense odeur de brûlé emplissait l'air. Zeus était debout au milieu de ce qui avait été un champ de bataille. On pouvait voir, au loin, les hautes flammes qui consumaient la ville de Babylone, réchauffant jusque là d'une chaleur infernale l'air glacé de la nuit du désert. L'une des longues ailes de son armure était brisée, il avait une profonde entaille sur la joue, plusieurs endroits, dont le torse de son armure, luisaient d'un sang dont on ne savait s'il était sien ou celui du gisant étendu à ses pieds. C'était Sin, le patriarche de Babylone, réalisa Shaka, l'information lui étant transmise immédiatement et sans qu'il le veuille par les souvenirs de Shamash, qu'il avait un mal fou à endiguer.

« Seigneur, nous l'avons retrouvée, mais impossible de retrouver son armure, ni celle de son frère. » Zeus se tourna vers celui de ses hommes qui avait parlé, l'observant d'un air contrarié.

« Cherchez encore dans ce cas. » Il fit un signe, ordonnant à l'autre de partir pour être seul avec Ishtar, ligotée et désormais habillée, mais qui ne semblait pas être réellement consciente de qui elle avait face à elle car trop occupée à observer alternativement la dépouille de son père aux pieds de Zeus et au loin, la silhouette de la ville en flammes sur laquelle les jardins suspendus n'en finissaient pas de s'effondrer, morceaux par morceaux, pierres par pierres.

« Où sont-elles ? Je suis certain que tu sais où elles sont… » Le rire de la déesse, presque hystérique, s'éleva.

« Pauvre idiot, tu peux me tuer, je ne te dirai rien. »

« Tu as de la chance d'être aussi belle, je n'épargne pas grand monde d'habitude, mais je te déconseille d'abuser de ma patience. »

« C'est facile de menacer une femme ligotée. Tu me fais pitié. » Elle ne baissa pas le regard lorsqu'il la saisit à la gorge, visiblement excédé, ce simple contact suffit apparemment à Zeus pour que l'entaille sur sa joue se résorbe d'elle même et disparaisse avec ses autres blessures.

« Tu va devoir m'obéir sagement désormais, sauf si tu tiens à en subir les conséquences. Après tout, tu n'es pas supposée survivre à cette nuit...»

Lorsqu'il la vit cracher au visage de Zeus, Shaka se demanda brièvement si Ishtar n'avait pas cherché à ce qu'il la tue. Il avait beau savoir que c'était des souvenirs, il n'arrivait pas à demeurer indifférent à ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux, d'autant qu'il ressentait le mélange de peine, de haine et de peur qui emplissait le souvenir.

« Tu veux que je te livre à la soldatesque c'est ça? Ils devraient apprécier... Viens... » Zeus trainait désormais à moitié Ishtar par les cheveux dans l'indifférence générale des soldats alentour, trop occupés à aller et venir en pillant tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans la ville qui se mourrait. Zeus força Ishtar à le suivre jusqu'à la rangée de tentes qui apparemment avaient servit d'état major aux troupes lors de la bataille et au centre de laquelle se trouvait une tente beaucoup plus imposante, dont les tissus précieux trahissaient l'identité de son occupant. La déesse déchue fut bientôt jetée à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

« Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer. Nous pourrions nous entendre tous les deux. » Murmura Zeus en se rapprochant de la déesse toujours au sol, qui le regardait avec un mélange assez étrange de haine et de peur, sans que l'on puisse déterminer ce qui était le plus puissant. Le fait est qu'elle tremblait mais ne cherchait pas à se débattre à nouveau, ayant parfaitement compris que c'était inutile et de toute façon, elle avait les poignets liés dans le dos, ce qui avait rendu la chute particulièrement douloureuse, malgré l'épaisseur des tapis.

La peur prit cependant le dessus lorsqu'elle le vit enlever son armure. Il fut bientôt agenouillé près d'elle, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon. A sa grande surprise cependant, il la détacha, la frôlant à peine. Méfiante, elle l'observa avant de se redresser pour s'assoir au sol, frottant tour à tour ses poignets meurtris. Il l'examina quelques instants de ses yeux d'un gris bleu insondable.

« Pourquoi? » Finit-elle par demander d'un ton vide de toute émotion.

« Tu as scellé ton sort et celui des tiens en me laissant t'approcher, mais tu devrais t'estimer chanceuse vraiment... » Zeus ferma les yeux, une ample toge blanche brodée d'or se matérialisant autour de lui. « Il semble que mes frères viennent d'arriver, tu vas avoir le privilège de les rencontrer. A ta place, je resterai sagement assise dans mon coin... Sauf si tu tiens à me contrarier... » Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle ignora ostensiblement avant de se lever d'elle-même. Elle fut cependant contrainte de lui obéir lorsqu'il la força à prendre place dans un siège près la table couverte de plans qui emplissait le fond de la tente.

Zeus tourna la tête alors que le rabat de l'entrée se soulevait, livrant passage à l'un de ses chevaliers, qui s'inclina avant de laisser passer à sa suite Poséidon et Hadès, que Shaka ne reconnut qu'à leur armure, chacun ayant investit le corps d'un mortel dont ils se servaient comme hôte. Le visage de Zeus s'illumina, alors qu'ils prenaient l'un après l'autre dans ses bras ses frères pour une franche accolade.

« Mes frères! Je suis si heureux... Alors? »

« Tu vas vérifier par toi-même que nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps. Faite les amener! » Ordonna Poséidon au chevalier de Zeus, qui s'inclina et sortit. « Je constate que tu es en charmante compagnie... »

« Je vous présente Ishtar, ancienne maîtresse de ces lieux. Elle a le langage un peu rude, mais ça lui passera... »

« Tu comptes la laisser en vie? » S'étonna Hadès, avant de se tourner vers Ishtar et de préciser avec une politesse étrangement déplacée. « Ça n'a rien de personnel... »

La concernée ne rétorqua même pas, mais le fixa d'un regard vide de toute émotion, ou au contraire, tellement anesthésié par l'horreur et la douleur des dernières heures que ses yeux verts en étaient devenus dépourvus de vie, des minéraux aussi froids qu'une pierre tombale.

« Elle peut ramener les morts à la vie et c'est une excellente guérisseuse. Je refuse de la tuer tant que je n'y suis pas contraint. » Répondit Zeus, semblant ignorer l'échange de regards silencieux entre dieu de la mort et incarnation du désespoir. Échange interrompu par le retour du soldat qui avait introduit Hadès et Poséidon.

« Les voici seigneurs... » Une succession de chevaliers défila dans l'immense tente, amenant une par une environ une vingtaine de personnes inconscientes. Presque aussitôt, l'odeur âcre du sang se fit sentir dans le large espace de la tente alors que les mourants étaient alignés sur les tapis au sol.

« Il n'y a que peu de survivants. Pour ma part, seul Horus a réussi à s'enfuir, le reste est ici. » Finit par articuler Hadès, détachant son regard de celui de la babylonienne.

« J'ai eu deux pertes, l'un qui s'est enfui et l'autre que j'ai tué et qui va certainement se réincarner, le reste est ici également. » Compléta Poséidon suite au rapport de son frère.

Ishtar se mordit la lèvre, sentant un haut le cœur l'envahir en reconnaissant de nombreux visages familiers parmi les dieux qui, elle n'en doutait pas, allaient se faire exécuter sous ses yeux.

« Je ferai mieux de m'en occuper tout de suite. » Conclut Zeus. « Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Nous allons devoir discuter. »

Alors que pâle comme la mort, Ishtar semblait tétanisée, Hadès et Poséidon tournaient le dos à la scène, discutant désormais comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal, tandis que dans un macabre travail à la chaîne, Zeus retirait le cosmos des divinités mourantes, pour la plupart inconscientes, avant de les achever à l'épée. Au bout du quatrième, la scène devint noire, disparaissant.

« A ce moment là, je me suis évanouie. Mes nerfs ont lâché je crois... » Murmura Ishtar. Impossible d'avoir d'autres souvenirs, quand je me suis réveillée, les corps avaient été retirés et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sang au sol. Ils étaient tous les trois encore là et discutaient gaiement des dernières batailles à mener pour éradiquer les rares poches de résistance qui leur tenaient encore tête. Je crois que c'est cette nuit là qu'ils ont réellement achevé la conquête de ce monde et qu'ils sont devenus ce qu'on nomma ensuite les trois grands... Je n'ai pas d'autres choses à te montrer. Tu l'as vu me rendre mon cosmos. C'est la seule fois, à ma connaissance, où il ait permit à qui que ce soit de récupérer son cosmos. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible... »

« Détends toi Ishtar, je vais quitter ton esprit maintenant. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours assise, Shaka face à elle, en position du Lotus. Il ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, la laissant se réhabituer à ce qui l'entourait. Leurs deux cosmos continuaient à les entourer, étroitement liés en une lueur striée de vagues or et argent.

« Tu as l'impression que ça a duré des heures, mais je t'assure qu'il ne s'est pas passé plus de quelques secondes. »

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu souhaitais? » Il déplia ses longues jambes, quittant sa position de méditation.

« Je crois. Je sais que ça a été pénible pour toi de revivre tout cela. Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il avant de se relever, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour s'approcher de la fenêtre de sa chambre, observant son propre reflet fantomatique dans la vitre encadrée de buée. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, fixant avec incertitude sa silhouette. L'union de leurs cosmos, qui n'avait pas cessée, lui permettait de percevoir son trouble, le doute en lui, tout comme elle était certaine qu'il pouvait ressentir ses incertitudes à elle, le sentiment de fragilité qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle avait accepté de se mettre psychiquement à nu devant lui.

« Shaka? »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé. » Murmura-t-il. « Lorsque tu t'es réveillée après avoir retrouvé ton cosmos et tes souvenirs, tu m'as appelé Shamash... Tu m'as dis ensuite que je lui ressemblais, mais tu as oublié de préciser que je suis son portrait vivant. C'est au-delà d'une simple ressemblance Ishtar... Et cet amour qu'il ressentait pour toi, et toi pour lui... Dans ton souvenir, j'ai ressenti ses derniers instants comme si j'avais été à ta place... Je comprends pourquoi tu as aussi peur que l'histoire se répète, que je puisse me sacrifier pour toi... Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas ta seconde chance avec lui... » Souffla-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Il venait de prendre en pleine figure les souvenirs d'Ishtar, ainsi que les mille ans d'existence du dieu babylonien de la justice comme s'il avait vécu ses instants là lui-même. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Dans ses derniers instants, Shamash avait transmis toute sa vie à Ishtar, et en partageant ce souvenir, leurs cosmos aussi liés l'un à l'autre, elle avait tout retransmis au chevalier de la Vierge sans que les barrières mentales du chevalier soient capables d'endiguer un tel flot. Il régnait désormais une telle confusion dans son esprit.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ressens envers toi. » La Vierge entendit à peine Ishtar, il savait qu'elle ne comprenait pas toutes les causes de son trouble, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la force du lien psychique qui les avaient liés quant il était dans son esprit. Si tel avait été le cas, il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas partagé les derniers instants de son frère.

« Je ne sais plus... »

* * *

**Teaser (petit extrait du chapitre suivant) **: Un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, trahissant un mélange d'irritation et de dédain, Kanon observait la foule désormais presque au complet qui occupait l'espace de la salle de réception, et des salles voisines, alors que les notes de l'orchestre embauché pour la soirée emplissaient l'air d'une mélodie discrète et classique. Personne ne dansait, pas encore, c'était ce genre de moment dans les événements mondains où l'on s'échange des informations entre hommes du monde, où l'on négocie et noue des contacts. Kanon n'était pas un homme du monde, et si pour l'heure il était vêtu d'un costume, la simple lueur agressive de son regard trahissait son caractère trop sauvage pour faire partie de ce monde là. Il les méprisait, convaincu de sa propre supériorité, et, caché par l'angle que faisait l'estrade de la scène, il observait sans être vu, analysant où se trouvaient les autres loups en costume, tous les autres cosmos qui comme le sien, trahissaient plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Et les loups étaient nombreux ce soir.

**Et oui, le bal arrive au chapitre suivant, et les loups vont se faire un plaisir d'entrer dans la bergerie. **

**Pensez à laisser un commentaire ;)**


End file.
